Tamers Forever 05: Silent Sorrow
by Daneel Rush
Summary: The fifth and final installment of the Tamers Forever series. Do I need to say more? Rukato, of course!
1. The Calling

DR: The fifth and final story………never thought I'd get this far. I'm lucky I have readers like you people. Definitely.

Terriermon: Oh, come on, stop the crap and let go to the big stuff! I want to kick some booty!

DR: Be patient, Terriermon. I promise you'll have more……booty than you could possibly imagine. But first, some point I need to make clear. First, I have the whole story pictured in my mind, so I should be able to write it without many delays. Yeah, even the incredible, amazing, tear-jerking ending that will leave with an irresistible urge to chop my head off the rest of my body. However, now that I'm back to College, my writing time gets considerably reduced, so don't expect the speed I had during the writing of "Theory of Chaos". Second, this time the Interlude will be an integral part of the story, not like with the other stories, when the Interlude was a "post-ending" chapter. This is because now that Takeru and the Tamers get reunited, there's no sense in making an extra chapter just for the Lord of Humans.

Terriermon: So……are you done?

DR: ……I guess.

Terriermon: I can't believe it……when this fic is done………then what?

DR: *smiles* don't worry, you'll find out what's bound to come from Daneel Rush right after this series is over. That won't take long, as this story is actually rather short. Anyway, I don't own Digimon……crap, I still have to talk to DC…….oh, well……on to chapter one, where many revelations are already made. Laugh, frown and amuse at the couplings here! (Just to warn you, there are one-sided Joe/Jun, one-sided Takari and TK/Pauline references here. No, I don't know what I drank today.) Enjoy the beginning of the end!

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 1**

**_The Calling_**

****

****

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'M BORED, I'M BORED, I'M BORED, **I'M BORED, I'M BORED, I'M SO VERY BORED!!!**"

Chaos paced around Takato's mind, having absolutely nothing else to do. Ruki would be in the exact same situation if she weren't nursing Takato back to health. 

(A/N: I'll mix the names of Takato and Asmodeus without warning. It's up to you to realize when I'm talking about Asmodeus and when I'm talking about the body itself or the eventual 'merged' form of Chaos and Asmodeus. It shouldn't be that confusing……and you must remember only the Triad and Gennai know of the name 'Asmodeus' for now. That will change very soon, though.)

However, the term 'nursing' was a little incorrect, as there was no progress in Asmodeus' mental health. He was simply……gone. But Ruki wouldn't give up, so she stayed on the floor, with Asmodeus' head on her lap, slowly caressing his hair with her hands and giving him an occasional kiss on the forehead or the cheeks. It was the best she could do, anyway. Chaos finally stopped and looked at the two other residents of that mind.

"Gosh, I need a drink."

As if on cue, a glass of fine whisky showed up in front of him, the dark (dark, not evil!) Takato taking it and drinking it too fast to be healthy. Of course, it wasn't 'real' whisky, so it shouldn't be much of a problem……and it's Chaos, so there wasn't much of a problem for a seemingly twelve-year-old boy to drink alcohol. He walked closer to Ruki and Asmodeus.

"I think he could use one of these, too." He said jokingly, showing the female the empty glass of liquor. Ruki looked at Chaos for a second and immediately looked away. "If you're not helping then don't interfere."

Chaos smirked in response. "Gee, what's your problem!? What happened with your sense of humor!?"

"It left with him."

Chaos had no response to that. He knew he was the cause of what was going on to his other self, but he considered that the way Ruki was treating him was unfair. "I just wanted to help, you know?"

"Then next time just don't do a thing!" Ruki looked down at Takato and finished the sentence grimly. "……if there's a next time."

Chaos looked away. "He's a fighter. He won't go down without a fight."

"But after what you did to him, he's on the losing side."

"For God's sake, What's your problem!? You say you want him to return and you're the only one here with no hope left!"

Ruki looked down at Takato, avoiding Chaos' glare, but the boy was able to notice a glimmering tear falling down her left cheek. Chaos turned his body, showing his back to her.

"I know he'll be back……..on the other side, if I don't get out of this hospital I'll be the one who gets killed……by boredom."

"Well, that would be a blessing."

_"That's it!"_

"Do you want me dead so badly, Ruki!?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Takato shares my opinion!"

"Well, I think you're wrong about that! He is the only one who actually respects me!"

Ruki didn't respond, allowing Chaos to realize what he had just said. He lowered his head and muttered some words.

"He's been……the only one who………has treated me correctly."

Chaos finally decided to walk away, leaving Ruki alone with the unconscious Asmodeus. As Chaos walked, he couldn't help but consider the future.

_"What now?"_

With his other side in such a weak state, he could easily finish the job and obtain total control, just like he had done in his previous incarnations. It would be as easy as those other times. __

_"Then……why don't I feel like doing it?"_

*****School*****

"Now, considering the procedures to handle fractions, let's do the next operations……"

Rika's hand rapidly copied what Ms. Asagi wrote on the blackboard and watched how the teacher began to explain how to solve the exercise. However, the girl's ears were turned off, just like pretty much the rest of her body. Her right hand was the only working part of her body. The rest, including her brain, was completely out of the classroom.

_So……bored………_

It was funny how her desk had become the only one occupied by one student. The other pairs were complete and they were all paying close attention to the teacher. Rika looked at the empty seat to her right and sighed as an expression of her absolute boredom. _Now's__ when the Gogglehead always did something moronic and everyone laughed at him……damn, I miss that……_

_"Oooh, someone misses someone!"_

Ignoring the voice from her subconscious, Rika looked down at her annotations. 

**1/3 + 7/4 = Now's when the Gogglehead did something moronic and everyone laughed at him……damn, I miss that…….**

Rika hurriedly erased the words and proceeded to work on the simple operation. Sighing once more, she lowered her head to the point of almost touching the desk. Yes, it would be one of those boring days………

*****Eastern Quadrant. Odaiba. A Hospital*****

"Finally! Now I'm going straight to the bed, that's for sure!"

"I'm with you there, Sasami. I'm exhausted!"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't, Jun!"

Jun Motomiya stretched her arms and legs before releasing a loud yawn. Night shift at the hospital was over, and it was time for her to go home. She didn't really like night shift, but she had her best friends there. However, it was hard for them to find any free time, as they were too tired during the day to go out together. Being a nurse is tough.

Thirty-year-old Jun and twenty-six-year-old Sasami walked together to the exit. Sasami had curly black hair that went down to shoulder-length. Her green eyes usually had a cheerful sparkle, but she was too tired in that precise moment. Jun, who was older, taller, and whose body was definitely better-looking, smiled at the sight of her exhausted friend. "I'd invite you to a drink, but I don't think you'd accept, Sasami."

"Sorry, too tired to go anywhere but my bedroom."

They had just left the hospital when they were forced to stop. A car was coming out of the parking lot and they were pretty much in the way. Both women moved aside, but the car didn't move an inch. An impatient and tired Jun was about to complain when the driver's window opened.

"Are you on your way home, Miss Motomiya?"

Jun smiled in response. The driver was none other than thirty-one-year-old Joe Kido. Dr. Joe Kido, to be precise. "Want a ride?"

Jun doubted for a second, and then gave an apologetic expression to her friend. "Sorry, girl. See ya!"

"Hey!" Sasami complained, but Jun was already on the passenger's seat and the car sped up, leaving her talking to the air. "Well, how's that for a best friend!?"

Anyway, while Sasami gets lost in the most hidden parts of our memory, Joe and Jun began a conversation of their own.

"Thanks for the ride, Joe."

Joe twitched a little bit. He wasn't used to such straightforwardness. Very few people called him by his first name at that stage of his life. But, much to his surprise, he didn't really care.

"No problem. After all, I owe you one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For a moment I thought I was by myself on that birth."

Jun grinned. "Oh, that! After the mess that little bastard did with my uniform, I should have left you alone!"

Jun laughed loudly while Joe simply smiled in response. "It would have been really tough all by myself. Really, thanks."

"Oh, you don't have to be so courteous!"

Joe remained silent.

"But if you really want to show me your appreciation, you can always take me out for dinner."

Joe stared at her in disbelief. Was she actually asking him out!? Jun, meanwhile, remained silent for a few seconds in which Joe's tension increased until she finally burst out laughing. "I'm joking, silly!"

Joe's grimace changed to a dumb look and a faked laugh. "Oh…sure…of course…a joke……hahaha……"

If Jun hadn't been so busy laughing she might have been able to notice Joe's sigh. 

As Joe drove through the busy streets of Odaiba, they both talked about the only thing they had in common besides their job: Davis. Going into details about that conversation would take me an extra twenty pages, as Davis always gives a lot to talk about. But because of the length of the conversation (and because I just don't give a damn about Davis' social life), we'll just skip it. The thing is, they eventually arrived to the apartment building where Jun lives.

"Well, we're here."

"Thanks for the ride again."

"It was my pleasure. See you tonight at the night shift."

"You just had to remind me of that…"

Joe and Jun shared one last laugh. _Alright, go for it, Joe!_

Joe looked up front, at the road ahead. "Umm, Jun, well………I was wondering………ahem, you know how great we work together and everything, so………so I was wondering………what I mean is, well………are you busy on Saturday night?"

No response. Joe looked to his right and sweatdropped. Jun was already walking through the building's main entrance. She hadn't listened to a word. The doctor sighed and proceeded to drive his way home.

_Oh, well, there's always tomorrow………_

(A/N: This is not a filler scene! I never write things that won't alter the plot somehow!)

*****The Answer to a Question Not Yet Answered……and one of the reasons for this story's title*****

It happened on an autumn day. It was a little warmer than the usual, but it was definitely during autumn. Storm clouds were slowly gathering, signaling the incoming rain during the night or maybe earlier. Regardless of the weather, fourteen-year-old Takeru Takaishi ran though the crowded streets of Odaiba, evading other people with a skill product of years of experience. He was sad, immensely sad, but the illusion of meeting his best friend, Hikari Kamiya hid the deep sorrow his mother had just caused him. He tightened his grip on the small package he carried with him. It was carefully wrapped, with the little red lace and everything. His mother had drastically changed his plans for the future.

_Takeru, I got the job! We're going to try our luck in __New York City__!_

It wasn't the idea of moving to the States, it was what he was leaving behind what worried him. He was about to leave his father, his brother, his friends, the Digi-Destined……and of course, his love interest, the light of his life, the reason of his existence, his destiny, his life, his everything. It had been all so sudden, but he knew there was no way around it.

He was angry at his mother for not taking him into account when making such an important decision, of course, but he also knew he couldn't argue with her. It was a unique opportunity, and forcing her mother to decline would be incorrect. He loved his mother, and watching the joyous face she had when she gave him the 'good news' was more than enough to convince him: they would go to the United States, and that's it.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to catch his breath. He had been running for much longer than he was used to. But it was necessary. He couldn't leave without telling her. She had to know, or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"I like you as more than a friend. Hikari Kamiya, I love you."

Yes, that sounded perfect. He especially like the emphasis he gave to the word 'love'. It made him look very determined. And it was precisely that determination what gave him the strength he needed to run the rest of the way to the building where the Kamiyas lived. Yes, he couldn't be more prepared.

He was prepared to reveal Kari his true feelings for her, but he definitely wasn't ready for what he witnessed when he arrived to his destination.

It was Hikari………and another guy. And it wasn't Davis, or Tai, or Ken, Matt, Joe, Izzy……heck, not even Cody! It was someone else! Unacceptable!

Takeru remained completely silent, his feet frozen on the pavement below him. He almost expected Kari to realize his presence and ditch that 'someone else'. But that didn't happen. Even worse, they were walking away from him! And even worse, they were holding hands!

Shaking away the unacceptable thoughts of what the 'holding hands' thing could mean, he tried to call her. But he wasn't able to say a single word. And barely audible grunt was everything that came out. He tried again.

"Ka……Kari………"

It was far from a yell, but it was enough for Kari to turn around and notice him. She immediately ran closer to him, dragging the guy with her.

"Takeru! Hey, I wasn't expecting you!"

Takeru didn't respond. He had recognized the guy.

"Shoun………"

"Huh, hey, captain. What's up?" The so-called Shoun replied. Shoun was just as tall and athletic as Takeru, so he had easily gotten a place in the basketball team. Of course, the perfectly tanned skin, the growing muscles product of constant exercising and his rather exotic expression achieved thanks to his black eyes and hair made him a perfect chick magnet. 

Just after Takeru thought a little about, he found the idea quite reasonable. Big, good-looking guy who is a top player at one of the school's teams hanging out with the girl everybody loves, who only gets the best grades and to top things, is a cheerleader. But he still was the team's captain! Why wasn't he the one holding hands with Kari?

"Uhh, it seems you got us in-fraganti, Takeru." Shoun said rather sheepishly. Kari blushed in response.

"Umm……TK, I guess I didn't tell you earlier………" Kari's shy smile soon turned into a joyous grin. "Shoun is my boyfriend, can you believe it!?"

"Yeah, man, like, I'm going out with Kari Kamiya! Isn't it great!? I……can hang out with Kari Kamiya, right, captain?"

TK didn't know what to say, how to react. Kari had just said the b-word, and not precisely the one with five letters. His heart shattered and the glass of the photo frame he held in his hand was close to shattering into pieces, too. TK's trembling hand made Kari notice the small gift.

"Oh, what is that, TK?"

It is still unknown how he managed to find the courage to raise his right arm, give the present to Kari and show his best smile without bursting into tears.

"This……this is a goodbye present, Kari. Have fun in your date. Goodbye."

Kari looked at the gift with a puzzled look. "A goodbye present? What's that supposed to……hey, TK!!!"

But TK was already running as fast as his already sore feet could go. Why stopping anyway? He had nowhere he actually wanted to go. If he stopped, only New York would be in front of him. And he felt he had nothing left in Odaiba. After all, life went on, and the others would get used to his absence. So, why stopping? Why not running until his body stopped working and his heart stopped pumping blood?"

However, his feet took him back to his apartment. It was empty, and TK knew his mother was probably doing something concerning their moving out of Odaiba……their moving out of Japan. Barely managing to hold the tears threatening to leave his eyes, he walked to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, waking up his Digimon partner in the process.

"Huh……what's wrong, TK?" The sleepy Patamon asked, even if he wasn't really that curious about his partner's problems. He just wanted to know the reason he had been woken up.

Takeru didn't respond, and that really worried Patamon. The blonde boy grabbed his white hat, holding it tightly and finally throwing it with all his remaining strength. But it wasn't enough. Nothing could possibly help him against his sorrow. There was only one exit.

Not bothering to grab anything, he took his D-3 and placed it in front of the PC. Now that got Patamon really worried.

"Where are we going?"

That was actually a good question. Where to go? The pain would never leave, no matter how far away he went. But he still had the best answer.

"Anywhere but here."

The room was covered with light, and both Digi-Destined and Digimon left that bedroom to never return. The sky's tears began to fall as they left………

*****///////*****

From light to darkness, to the endless mystery of a man's mind. Inside there, Takeru Takaishi, or at least his mental image grimly looked down, grieving over the long lost love. The memories of that day still flooded his mind every once in a while, even if he was already over it. Yes, fourteen years later, Takeru was proud to say he was over Hikari Kamiya. Besides, he had more important things to think about, anyway. He was the Lord of Humans, and the weight of the Ultimate Prophecy was enough for Takeru not to really worry about finding a woman. That is, unless you count………

The girl was tall like Takeru, and just as blonde. Her hair barely went a little below her shoulders and it was rather curly at the tip (A/N: For a reason I can't stop thinking of Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth when I type this……just without the glasses). Her white tank top and her green miniskirt almost looked like a cheerleader uniform, and the green tiara she wore was a really nice accessory on her. She tiptoed closer to Takeru.

"Well, that was an……interesting trip down memory lane."

Takeru remained silent. "And I was right………"

"Huh?"

"They eventually learned to live without me. They returned to their usual routines, only interrupted by Tai's disappearance several months later. Kari's relationship with Shoun only grew stronger. They were to prom night together, they went to the same college and they got married before they even finished it. After all, my 'death' wasn't that important."

"Oh, come on, Takeru! Don't you remember the rest of the story? That jerk dumped her for a girl who had just finished high-school! Now she's all by herself, raising a child who'll never meet his father!"

"She's strong. She'll manage."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be grieving over what happened."

"But if I had told her sooner……if I had shown her my feelings………she wouldn't be going through it………"

"Takeru, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. This experience will make Kari a better woman, and everything that has happened has definitely made you stronger!" The girl shouted, but her expression soon changed to a seductive look. "Just check out those biceps………" she said while squeezing TK's right arm.

"Pauline………"

"What? I'm only saying Kari had no idea what she's missing."

"Pauline!"

"What!? Anyway, the point is, Kari and the others now have THEIR lives and you have YOUR life, which is no longer attached to theirs."

Takeru smiled.

"Now you're only attached to me."

"Pauline!"

"It's true!"

Takeru gently smiled as he caressed Pauline's right cheek. It was hard to think Pauline was nothing more than a machine, given her fantastic appearance in his mind. "You know, I feel a lot better now. Thank you."

"Well, you're wel-"

Pauline never got to finish her sentence as Takeru gently pressed his lips against hers. It was cute, it was short……and it was his first.

"Do you realize you just kissed an algorithmic entity product of a secondary program of your Digivice, which only lives in your mind?"

"Yeah." Takeru replied with a smile.

"Don't wonder what your friends would say if they found out?"

"They don't have to know."

"But don't you find it awkward, strange, bizarre……just plain freaky!?"

"………maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

Pauline chuckled as she eyed Takeru once more. Takeru couldn't help but enjoy the "algorithm" and her magnificent features as he held her.

"I made you the perfect woman for me, Pauline." Takeru said while shaking his head in unsure regret. Pauline chuckled.

"That's your mistake, not mine. Now you better take me now or you'll regret it."

Takeru tilted his head. "Now how's that supposed to work? As far as I know we're still mental images in my brain."

Pauline showed a devious grin. "Maybe, but mark my words when I say it will feel VERY real."

"This is so insane………" Takeru muttered, but the look on Pauline's face was just too much to be resisted. "I guess you're in charge."

Pauline smiled in triumph and inched closer, and closer, and closer………

*****Somewhere in the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World*****

Takeru suddenly opened his eyes. The loud beeping of his laptop had forced him to stop his resting, and I say resting because he never fell asleep. The Emerald Omnivice was the first to complain.

**Oh, come on!!!**

_Hmm……what?___

**For God's sake, what's your problem!? You first entice me to no end and now you say 'what?'**

Takeru gulped. _You mean that wasn't a really fucked-up dream?_

**YOU NEVER FELL ASLEEP, TAKAISHI! NOW COME HERE AND FINISH THE JOB!!!**

_Uhh_……I don't think so. We've got work to do. The computer is displaying an alarm.__

**To hell with the computer, I'm horny!**

_YOU'RE A MACHINE!_

**Programmed by you to have feelings! I'm more human than some people we've met!**

_Well, I can't say no to you about that one………_

**Don't change the topic! Now close your eyes, release your frickin' mind and do me hard!**

"PAULINE!!!!" Takeru shouted out loud this time, a nosebleed really close from happening. A startled Patamon suddenly got up.

"Could you please stop it, you two!? There are Digimon trying to sleep here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, Patamon. The laptop displayed an alarm."

Takeru finally managed to get up and study what the computer's screen displayed. "Area 0………what was that again?"

**……………**

"Not the silent treatment again, Pauline!"

Patamon chuckled. "Silent treatment? What did you do this time?"

"I think it's more about what I didn't do, Patamon."

"Okay, what didn't you do?

_Her……… "Forget it. I'm just wondering what this Area 0 thing……is…massive data accumulation? Where's this place anyway? Pauline? Care to join us?"_

**………………………**

Takeru sighed. "I'll take that as a no. Patamon, any ideas?"

"I hope I'm wrong, but………wasn't that the Dark Ocean?"

Takeru's body froze. Suddenly, he began to type as fast as possible. "Holy Guacamole………" he finally muttered.

"What's going on?" Patamon asked.

"Something the Event Matrix could have never predicted………I'm such an idiot!"

**………of course.** Only an idiot would ignore a total cutie like me………****

_Oh, get over it! We have stuff to do! The Tamers must be prepared! I'm sorry I disappointed you, okay?_

**………it won't be that easy. But we've really got work to do………damn…………when I find out who caused this interruption, I swear there will be heads rolling!**

Takeru gulped. _Women are crazy………_

**I HEARD THAT!!!**

"Anyway, let's go!"

Takeru stood up……and froze right on his tracks, as Gate materialized right in front of him. "What the heck!?" Patamon shouted very loudly. But what really worried the small Digimon was what came out of the Gate.

_Now this is trouble…**/Now this is trouble.../"Now this is trouble…." Takeru/Pauline/Patamon said right before Daemon and his troops stepped out of the portal.**_

*****Inside Takato*****

Ruki's eyes stared at the one boy sleeping on her lap. Takato Matsuki's original mind pattern, 'Asmodeus', lied unconscious, completely dead to the world. At that rate, it would soon be just Chaos and Ruki. Well, not really.

Ruki was doing the best she could to stay awake, but it was getting harder every minute. She lived from his energy, and with 'Asmodeus' out of commission, she was steadily running out of energy. She was dying.

"Damn it, Gogglehead, I can't believe you're doing this to me………" she said as the exhaustion forced her to lay down on the 'floor', next to Takato's limp 'body'. "I feel so cold………" she muttered, cuddling against Takato for some extra warmth, but Takato was in the same state as her, so he wasn't of much help.

"So this is how it feels to die. It's weird, considering that I'm a machine……." Ruki said as she hugged Takato tighter and cuddling even closer. "I'd never do this in a normal situation, so don't get ideas." Ruki joked to no one, as Takato couldn't listen to her and Chaos wasn't around.

"……but now that I'm here, it's not that bad………" Ruki said as she smiled, closing her eyes to drift away to sleep, even if she knew she might not wake up again………

*****The Tamers*****

"So………what are we doing here?" Hirokazu said sheepishly. He was obviously not comfortable.

"What is it, Visor-dude? Don't you like my house?"

Hirokazu gulped. "Oh, no, no! Of course I like your house, Rika, it's lovely!"

Rika's frown became more notorious and Kazu truly feared for his health. "Umm………what's best for me to do now?"

"Shut up." Renamon replied. 

"Okay."

Now you might be wondering what were the Tamers doing at Rika's, right? Well, it was her mother's idea. You could call it a "strategy meeting", even if there was nothing to strategize. To make things short, it was a way to make Rika take her friends to her house for a change. After all, the only youngster the Nonakas had received at their how on a regular basis was Takato. And soon enough, Rika's grandmother showed up with lemonade and cookies. Of course, Rika groaned. It was enough with Takato's constant complimenting of her grandma's cookies, and now four people with their Digimon? Jeez………

The true conversation began when Rika's mother and grandmother joined the Tamers to chat.

"So………how is he?"

"The same, mom. No progresses at all." Rika answered matter-of-factly. The Twenty-eight-year-old woman bit her lower lip and looked down. Rika appreciated her mother's concern about Takato, but she would never say that in public, of course. What she ignored was that the former Ms. Nonaka had other reasons to be worried about the young Gogglehead………reasons concerning Rika's sentimental life, of course………hehehe………

"And how's Guilmon?" Jeri questioned, facing Renamon as she spoke.

"Impmon and Calumon are with him. No progresses either."

Jeri sighed. She felt so helpless, as she had felt before she was able to bio-merge. Her eyes met Rika's, and both girls looked away. It was already uncomfortable knowing more than the other did, and it only got worse when they looked at each other. _Why can't I just tell the others!?_

But Jeri knew the answer. She had promised Takeru………even if she was starting to wonder if that was real. But the fact that Rika had experienced it proved that she hadn't been hallucinating. She decided to listen to the others' opinion and share her thoughts with them. Takeru asked her to keep the truth a secret, but he never said anything against guiding them through the way to the truth……

"I just don't understand him." Kenta commented. "One moment he's the little guy we all know and love……huh?"

Jeri and Renamon smirked while Rika choked on her lemonade. "That……frickin' lemonade!"

Renamon shook her head, while Jeri had some thoughts of her own. _I highly doubt it was the lemonade………_

"……anyway……" Kenta continued. "……one moment he's goody-goody-two-shoes, and next he becomes some sort of crazed psycho!"

"And it's not the first time it happens……" Hirokazu added. "I feel as if I can't trust in him anymore."

Guadromon continuously nodded in agreement, causing everyone else to sweatdrop. Terriermon eyed his Tamer. "What do you think, Henry?"

Jeri looked at Henry with great interest. Now his was an opinion she really cared about. "Do you still trust in Takato, Henry?" she asked.

"To Takato………I'd entrust him my life, Jeri."  Henry replied with a gentle smile, and Jeri couldn't help but love him even more. A part of her knew that Takato's and Henry's friendship was much more than that………….it was a brotherhood. Jeri looked at Rika for a second and smiled. The redhead was barely holding the smile on her face. What Henry didn't know was that those few words he had just said had helped him earn Rika's respect.

Jeri opened her mouth to say something when a loud knock interrupted her. Rika's mother immediately got up. "Did you expect any more visitors?"

The puzzled Tamers shook their heads in denial. As if on cue, a rather high-pitched voice shouted from behind the main entrance.

"Hey, Rika!!!! Guess who!?"

Rika groaned and lowered her head in shame while the Tamers and most of the Digimon giggled in response. "GET LOST, AKIYAMA!!!"

Ryo replied from behind the door, unseen to the Tamers. "Hey, hey, I brought a friend with me! At least show him some manners!"

"And now who might that be!?" Rika shouted back.

"He says he knows you!" Ryo replied. "He's tall, he's blond, and he's got the Crest of Hope! Hey, that rhymed!"

Rika and Jeri looked at each. "Do you think it's……"

"Well, there's only one person I know who fits that description, Rika………"

Before the others could even wonder what was going on, the two girls ran to the door.

*****A few minutes earlier*****

"Are you okay, TK?"

"I'm okay, Patamon, don't worry about me."

"But that's a nasty wound you've got on your face……"

"I'll live, Patamon. But we really have to hurry."

"Well, you're the one slowing the two of us down."

"Oh, shut up!"

"TK, are you sure you will be okay?"

Takeru finally lost his patience. "I'll be fine! Just don't ask me to bio-merge with you for a while……a decade, maybe."

Patamon looked down. "He's too strong. We barely managed to escape as SlashAngemon……"

Takeru muttered something unaudible.

**………are you okay?**

_…………what happened to the silent treatement?_

**How can you possibly think about that right now!? Daemon almost killed us and you keep acting as if nothing had happened!**

_Well, what do you want me to do!? Fall to the ground and cry in pain while I shout 'We're going to die! We're going to die!'?_

**Well, no, but………can't you tell the magnitude of this problem!?**

_I do, and that's exactly why I'm acting like this. The Tamers are about to go to a losing battle. The best thing I can do for them is trying to cheer them up, and I'll never be able to do that if I can't stand a little pain. Besides, I have to be in top condition to fight again._

**WHAT!? Takeru, don't tell me you're thinking of……**

_They will need as much help as possible…………_

**But, TK, your body can't resist bio-merging! There must be another way………we can call the Digi-Destined!**

_HELL NO! They must not get involved in this!_

**If the Tamers fail, they'll sure get involved in this………**

_That's why we can't fail……_

Takeru finally stopped in front of Rika's house. "Well, here we are. Man, I could use some food and a rest."

"……And lots of band-aids."

"Patamon!"

**Well, you do need them, sweetheart.**

_No, I don't need them……and don't call me sweetheart as if we were lovers of something!_

**First of all, you definitely need some treatment unless you want the wound to get infected. And second……we got really close together, TK……**

_Oh, dear lord, what did I do wrong when programming you!?_

"Yo! I see it and I still can't believe it!"

Takeru smiled as he recognized the voice of the teenager behind him. "Ryo Akiyama, long time no see." He said as he turned around.

The difference was shocking, but both friends put aside the age difference and greeted each other the exact same way they did before Ryo left after the first battle against Millenniumon. It had been nineteen years since then, but it seemed to have been yesterday, considering that while Takeru had experienced the flow of those nineteen years, Ryo was still fifteen years old.

"It's really been a while. Look at you!" Ryo said cheerfully. Takeru nodded. Ryo shook his head. "I still can't believe you are the same little eight-year-old with the green outfit and the weird green cap. Same with you, Patamon, but unlike your partner, you haven't changed at all."

Patamon looked away. "Well, now I am a lot stronger! I could take down Millenniumon with just one hit."

Ryo smirked. "Of course, Patamon, of course."

Takeru looked at Monodramon. "And you must be Monodramon."

The dragon Digimon nodded politely. "Nice to meet you."

Takeru chuckled. "It's hard to believe you have ITS data."

Ryo nodded. "It gets more noticeable as he evolves. Anyway, how is it you're so far away from hometown? I guess it's somehow related to that nasty wound you've got on your face."

Takeru smiled, but that just made the pain worse. "Yeah……you and your Tamers friends are in trouble, and I'm here to help."

Ryo smiled. "Okay, whatever it is, I'll be glad to fight it if you're with me, Takaishi."

"It'll certainly be a pleasure to fight alongside the Legendary Tamer."

"Of course, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance so you better enjoy it!"

Takeru chuckled. "Whatever…….just let me knock the door."

********************************************************************

********************************************************************

End of chapter one………

DR: Well, that should answer some questions. Don't worry, as more mysteries will be revealed as the story continues. Anything else, Terriermon?

Terriermon: Not really………when do I get to kick booty!?

DR: …not again………….let's just go to the preview. Ryo, it's your turn!

(_The Biggest Dreamer_ starts playing)

**Ryo's Voice: Alright, next time, the expected reunion between Takeru and the Tamers! The former Digi-Destined of Hope will explain the threat of Daemon, and how this evil Digimon is after Chaos' powers! Henry, Kazu, Kenta and I listen to TK's explanation on Takato's situation, but does that really matter? It's time to fight! However, there's something that bothers me……how is it Takeru looks so old and I still am fifteen? What? Are you saying I have a Crest? And what does Millenniumon have to do with all of this!? The next chapter of "Silent Sorrow" is titled 'Singularities'. You don't want to miss it!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	2. Singularities, Part I

DR: Chapter two! Another step closer to the end……

Terriermon: Alright, let's go! Daneel Rush doesn't own Digimon. He doesn't own any of the other characters that are introduced (or re-introduced) in this chapter!

DR: You seem very excited, Terriermon.

Terriermon: Well, I wanna see how this thing ends!

DR: Well, you might like it……or you might want to kill me after you read it. Oh, well……on to chapter two! The first impressions from the owner of the Blackpearl Omnivice, a little Takeru/Rumiko hinting (with Pauline's and Rika's consequent reaction), some insights on Daemon's crisis, Takeru and Ryo discuss the past, an unexpected visitor arrives to the Nonaka house, and two fanfiction writers make their way through the Dark Ocean!

Note: Special thanks to Digidestined of Courage and Tatsu No Houou for their cooperation for making this chapter……and those next to come.

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 2**

**_Singularities, Part I: _****_Reunion_****__**

****

****

Sunrise lit up the Digital World, sending its light to the most remote places, just like the one the small tent was settled on. It was a small clearing at the shore of a water body too small to be a lake yet too big to be a pond. The wind scattered away the ashes of a bonfire long gone at the same time the light of the digital sun woke up the man inside the tent. He slowly sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. It was then when he noticed it. The curious object that had appeared a few days before, the same day his Digivice disappeared. Shaking away his laziness, the man made his way outside the tent.

The light reflected on the water made the small lake shimmer with a faint dim which wasn't annoying to the eye. In fact, it gave quite a pretty radiance. The man looked around, searching for his Digimon. He was obviously away, looking for an early breakfast. The man stretched his body once again, now with enough space to expand his well-built muscles to their max. He walked closer to the shore, allowing the cool water to wash his feet. Besides being away from massive Digimon gatherings, the clearing gave him the most basic needs, including hygiene.

The man was very tall, probably 6'1''. He let his body fall down and sat on the grass, looking at the strange artifact attached to his wrist. It looked like a watch, but it was definitely not one, as it lacked a display. It was completely black, with a white button on the very middle of it. The man already knew what the button did, as his curiosity had leaded him to push it the very first day he saw the object. Actually, he got quite a scare when he did it the first time.

Slowly, the man approached his left index finger to the small white button, and pushed. As expected, a bright light covered the artifact as it transformed into something even bigger……and even more strange. Now, it covered his entire arm, from the wrist to the elbow. It was completely black, but the sunlight reflected on it created an amalgam of tones varying from dirt brown to a beautiful pink. There was a thin golden band around each black button (there were nine in total), and a big screen took practically half of the space. There were two slots on each side, too. He wondered what they were for.

The man focused on the buttons. The first thing he had discovered when he released the Omnivice for the first time was that one of the buttons was of a dark blue color, while the other eight were pitch black. He did the same thing he had done that time: he pushed it. 

**Select Function Mode: Battle/Control/Cancel**

It was the exact same message the screen had displayed the first time. Just like he did that last time, he chose 'Control'.

**Control Mode Activated. Awaiting Instructions.**

And that's exactly where he was stuck at the moment. What kind of instructions could he give to something if he didn't even know what that something was? The only thing he knew was that this new artifact was somehow related with his Digivice's mysterious disappearance.

"Dammit, stupid piece of junk, where's my Digivice!?"

**Incorrect Set of Instructions.**** Please Try Again.**

"Why you little……hey! Did you listen to me!?"

**My main processor directly receives the Tamer's brain signals, translating them into binary code, which is interpreted to discover possible instructions.**

"Okay, sure………I didn't get it."

The man groaned and let his body rest on the grass. While he cursed himself for being so stupid and curse the world for giving him such a strange artifact, he looked at the Omnivice again. It shone with a faint light.

*****Rika's House*****

"Takeru!"

Takeru smiled at the sight of Jeri's radiant smile. Innocence as he had never seen before was irradiated from that girl. He found it amazing that everything that had happened to her hadn't altered it, and he silently prayed that didn't change any time soon.

"It's great to finally meet you, Jeri Katou. Same with you, Rika."

Takeru managed to recognize a barely visible smile on Rika's face, and he accepted it as the most he would get from her. Both females walked next to him and guided him inside, with the other Tamers. Jeri was the first to notice TK's partner.

"Is that your Digimon?"

Patamon nodded cheerfully. "Yep, Patamon is the name! Nice to meetcha!"

Jeri giggled in response. "Nice to meet you, Patamon. I'm Jeri."

"I know."

Rika looked at Patamon for a different reason. "Renamon is stronger than you."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Rika." That was Takeru's only response.

"Hello, Ryo here!"

Of course, everyone ignored Ryo……until he reached the living room, that is.

"Ryo! Hey, dude, this is so cool! Come over here!"

"Oh dear……" Ryo muttered as he accepted Hirokazu's request. Takeru sat between Rika and Jeri. At the sight of the Lord of Humans, Renamon immediately appeared from the shadows.

"Milord!"

"Sit down, Renamon."

Everyone looked in surprise how the vulpine Digimon obeyed Takeru's command instantly. "Renamon……"

Renamon looked at Rika and made things clear. "I only follow orders from the Triad, Omni-Tamer Takato Matsuki, and you, Rika."

Rika nodded in response, even if she didn't really like the answer. Besides Rika, only Jeri understood Renamon's words. Takeru watched how Patamon and MarineAngemon exchanged a long stare. _I guess that explains the mystery of Patamon's Mysterious Agent. MarineAngemon……why didn't I notice it? (Check the First Interlude, at the end of "Omni-Tamer")_

Rika noticed how her mother looked at the blonde man with great interest. _She wouldn't dare………_

_Oh, well, you can't blame her……he's a man, she's a woman……she has necessities to fulfill, you know?_

Rika grunted for a second, getting everyone's attention. "Excuse, Mr. Takaishi……"

"Takeru will do, Rika."

"Whatever. May I know why did you come here personally?"

Takeru remained silent for a second. He had so many things to say, and he didn't know where to begin. "Well, I guess I'll start with a proper introduction. I am Takeru Takaishi, and I don't belong to this world. As you know, in this world I'm nothing but an anime character from the famous Digimon TV series."

Everyone remained silent. He found it interesting how nobody reacted at the mentioning of his name. They just accepted it. He guessed they had seen stranger things.

"As most of you know, the Digital World is divided in four quadrants, each one connected to a different realm of reality. This realm is connected to the Southern Quadrant, which is ruled by the red sparrow Sovereign, Zhuquiaomon."

The Tamers nodded. They had had the chance to meet Zhuquiaomon in the past, after all. Takeru continued.

"My realm is connected to the Eastern Quadrant, ruled by Azulongmon, the Holy Dragon Sovereign."

"What you mean is that all the stuff we saw in the show was real?" Hirokazu immediately asked.

Takeru nodded. "Both the anime series and the videogames you enjoy are mostly based on events that took place in the Eastern Quadrant nineteen years ago. Since the records of those adventures exist in the Digital World's database, it's not really that strange how it became a children's show in this realm. Besides, the different realms are not as isolated as we thought. Events that take place in one dimension can alter the other dimensions, too, but only if such events are critical enough."

Everyone remained silent, swallowing the words Takeru had just said. It was hard to believe, especially for the two adults in the room. Rumiko and her mother still didn't understand how was it that the tall, good-looking man talking to them was just an anime character. Meanwhile, Hirokazu was busy looking for something in his schoolbag.

"Aha! Here it is!"

Takeru received a magazine from Kazu's hands. It was an anime magazine, and a big picture of the Digi-Destined was right on the front. Takeru remained expression-less, but the bottled feeling returned to his heart, and he silently cried.

_Those were the good times, Pauline………_

**Are you saying you're not happy the way you are now?**

Takeru smiled to himself. _No, it's just………back then, I never expected my life to turn out like this. I was looking forward to finishing high school, maybe asking Kari to the prom……I would go to College and study Literature. I wanted to be a writer, you know? I would have become just another human being, and live a human being's average life: work everyday, fall in love, making a family, dying several decades later in a house filled with grandchildren………and I threw all that away, Pauline._

**But your life now has another meaning. A higher meaning, Takeru. Your existence means so much more, that an average job can never be compared in importance to what you do.**

_Yes, but………at which price?_

Hirokazu's next question interrupted Takeru's thoughts.

"Did things really end the way the show……showed us?" Kazu bit her lip at the redundancy. Takeru smiled.

"I watched the ending of the show you watch in this realm. Such ending displays our lives 25 years after Malomyotismon, Hirokazu. In my realm it's only been fourteen years since that terrible battle. So, there's no way I can answer you that question. There's something I can tell you: I'm definitely not a novelist."

Everybody smiled, but Takeru wasn't joking. The thought was now even more painful. It was Kenta's turn to ask, and his question was a much more interesting one.

"Takeru, you said both the anime and the videogames were based in your real life in that……realm you told us about. Does it mean Ryo……?"

The Tamers immediately understood Kenta's question and looked at the Lengendary Tamer with curiosity. Rika was the first one to reply.

"That's impossible! Takeru just said that happened nineteen years ago, and Ryo's just……how old are you, anyway?"

"Fifteen." Ryo replied with a voice lacking of any emotion. Rika noticed it, but didn't pay attention to it.

"See?"

Takeru smiled at Ryo. "What do you say, Ryo? Do we tell them?"

"I'd……rather not talk about it." However, Ryo's face lit up for a moment. "How's Ken doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. He and Yolei had their first child a year ago."

"So, he's married……" Ryo said grimly. Everyone else was shocked.

"Ryo, you do know Ken Ichijouji!!!!" The Tamers shouted in unison.

"So Ken did marry Yolei!" Kenta stated. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes, they got married five years ago, Kenta." Takeru explained.

"What happened to the others?" Jeri asked curiously.

Takeru sighed. He knew that question would eventually be asked. He pointed at the picture, placing his index finger on Davis' face. "Davis is still single, but he's now one of the most coveted bachelors in the world since his restaurant franchise became incredibly successful. Who would have thought?"

Then he pointed at Cody. "Cody is a lawyer. His grandfather's death was very painful to him, and he might have not gotten over it if it weren't for a nice young lady named Yui Ayami. Even if she's eight years younger, they're already engaged. She's studying to become a lawyer, too. I guess they'll make a great team together."

"Joe Kido is a well-known physician, and the maximum authority in Digimon Medicine. He's actually working in a project concerning binary conversion of mind patterns for the treatment of mental diseases. He doesn't know it, but a similar theory allowed the creation of the Omnivice."

"Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi got married a little more than nine years ago. Matt's career in aeronautics doesn't allow him to spend as much time with Sora as he wanted, so children are out of the question, at least for now. Sora, as the TV show says, works as a fashion designer. What the anime didn't say is that she followed her mother's steps and kept the flower shop running. And to think she hated it when her mother forced her to take care of the shop for her……"

"Mimi Tachikawa grew fond of high-class cuisine and she eventually became a famous chef, even if she specializes in sweets: you know…cakes and stuff. She has her own TV show, and she wrote a book about gastronomy, too. It's the most bought book of its type. Oh, and she's pregnant……"

"So she got married? To whom?" Ryo asked. Takeru shook his head.

"I never said she got married. She's single, and she still doesn't know she's pregnant. I know who the father is……but I'd rather not talk about it."

"What do you mean she doesn't know!?" Rumiko asked.

"Exactly what I meant. She still doesn't know. Anyway, Koushiro is the most talented computer genius of the last decade. He designs software and then sells it to the highest bidder. He uses the money to do research on the Digital World. He also dictates conferences on universities worldwide, and he met his girlfriend in one of those conferences."

"I can't believe it! Computer geek has a girl!?" Kazu asked in disbelief. Takeru chuckled.

"I got info that she was a total cutie, so I decided to find out by myself. My surprise was great when I discovered who the lucky lady was."

"Who was it?" Kenta asked with great curiosity.

"Remember the Digimon World Tour?"

The Tamers nodded.

"Remember Catherine?"

"NO WAY!!!!!"

"Yes way."

Everyone stared at Taker as if he had just told them a really bad joke. "Yeah, I reacted like that when I saw them."

"Oh………" Jeri concluded. "And what about Kari?"

_Oh dear………_

**…………………I thought you were over her!**

_I am!_

**It certainly doesn't seem like so!**

"Well, Kari got married soon after she finished high school. She studies photography and began working as a reporter……my brother pulled a few strings on dad's work to accomplish that. However, the guy was a total jerk and dumped her for a teenager as soon as he found out Kari was pregnant. Now she's a single mother. She was having a lot of problems keeping her job, paying the rent and raising her baby at the same time, but she's a strong woman. She'll live. As for Tai………"

Takeru deeply inhaled.

**But Takeru, what about……?**

_It's only a hypothesis, Pauline. As far as we know, he's…………_

"………Tai disappeared two and a half years after Malomyotismon. He left suicide notes in his room, so he was declared dead after any efforts to find him were unsuccessful. He was never found, though. Neither dead nor alive. As you can see, not all of us lived happily ever after as the anime said. After all, we're humans, too. Our lives aren't perfect."

Everyone was silent. For a strange reason, the death of a relatively fictitious character was affecting them more than the expected. Ryo was the most affected by the news.

"Tai………damn, he was a nice guy."

"Yeah………"

"Why did he do that, anyway?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Ryo. It's not easy to take your own life, after all."

Ryo nodded. "At least I hope the others still remember me."

"Oh, they do, Ryo. They owe you their lives and so do I."

"Huh?" Rika reacted. "Don't tell me you………"

"Didn't you play the videogame, Rika? You know of Ryo's adventures against the Evil God, Millenniumon."

"But……but……but you just said………"

"…such events took place nineteen years ago? Yes, I said that. The thing is, Ryo is a Singularity."

"A what!?" Ryo asked Takeru. Everyone looked at the Legendary Tamer and realized not even Ryo himself knew how he had been able to do things that took place nineteen years before yet be fifteen years old.

"Yes, Ryo, I could explain it to you, but I think we better wait. We have other things to discuss, and there are other people I need to contact."

Takeru got up and everybody complained, Rika being the first one. "Wait, there are other things…!!!"

"…and I'll give you the answers you want, Rika, but I think it's better if I talk to everyone at the same time. Henry, I need a favor from you."

Henry, who had remained silent (or too busy controlling Terriermon to talk) the whole time, immediately got up. "Yes?"

"I need you to get your father, Janyuu. Please bring Yamaki and Daneel, too."

"Got it!"

"Count with us!" Terriermon shouted as the brunette made his way to the exit. Takeru looked at the rookie Digimon until it got out of sight. "Hirokazu? Kenta?"

"Yes?" Both boys answered at the same time.

"Go get Ms. Nami Asagi."

"Ms. Asagi? What for?" Jeri asked. Takeru remained silent, and the Tamers knew better than to piss him off, so they left immediately, followed by Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and much to everyone's surprise, Patamon.

"Jeri, go get Guilmon and the other Digimon, then go to the Wong's apartment and get Suzie and Lopmon. Renamon, please help Jeri. She'll have trouble bringing Guilmon here by herself."

"Alright." Both Jeri and Renamon replied before they left. A minute later, it was only Takeru, Ryo and the Nonaka family. Takeru walked outside and looked up.

"It's getting dark."

"Do you have a place to stay, Takeru?" Ryo asked.

**Now that's an interesting question………**

"Ah, well……I hadn't really thought about that."

There was a quick reaction from one of the Nonaka women. "You can always stay here, if you want!"

Rika slapped her forehead. _It's__ official: my mother has the hots for an anime character._

**I don't like the sound of that!**

_Neither do I, Pauline, but you know, we really don't have a place to stay. Besides, you know I have no interest on Miss Rumiko._

**For your own sake, I HOPE NOT!!!!!**

"I appreciate your hospitality, miss. I'll be pleased to accept your offer."

"Oh, no, the pleasure is definitely mine!" Rika's mother replied with a loud giggle. Rika groaned.

_Oh, this is great……and his perfect manners and his calling her 'miss' is definitely NOT helping!_

_"Oh, come on, just think about it! Your new father could be a Digi-Destined!"_

_Alright, Rika, never…….NEVER THINK THAT AGAIN!!!!!!_

Takeru smiled and leaned against a nearby wall. _Pauline, it's time………_

**For what?******

_For you to activate the 'Contact' algorithm.___

**Really!?******

_Yes._

**Really, really!?******

_Yes!_

**Neat! Okay, here I go!**

The Nonakas gasped when Takeru suddenly fell to the floor and stopped moving. Ryo immediately walked next to him to check for a pulse.

"He's……he's just sleeping."

Rika rolled her eyes, and her grandmother made a trivial comment.

"Damn……I wish I could do that."

*****Takato's Mind*****

Ruki's ears perked up and her eyes grew wider. She immediately got up and began to look around, as if she were searching for something. Chaos had been witness of all that.

"Well, it seems she totally lost it." He said to no one, and then yawned loudly. "Man, I'm sleepy. Is it just me or I sleep longer and more often lately?"

"It's calling me."

"Huh?"

Chaos looked at Ruki again, but the female manifestation of the Omnivice was still in some sort of daze, looking around for something.

"Who is it? Who is the one calling me?"

Chaos rolled his eyes. "Oh dear……she's so totally wacko……hello, it's only the three of us here! Well, that if we count Mr. Play-Dead over here."

"My sister is calling me."

Chaos sighed. "I think we need to make something clear here. You're NOT human!!! You're a machine! You don't have a family!"

"It's the Emerald Omnivice. My sister……I finally get to meet my sister."

Suddenly, Ruki came out of her trance and grabbed Chaos by the t-shirt's neck. "You! Take me to her, now! She's at Rika's!"

Chaos had to intention of messing with the apparently-mentally-unstable, so he nodded. Then he noticed something else.

"Hmm……Ruki? We're in a hospital, remember?"

"I don't care! Take me with my sister!"

"And what about Gogglehead?"

"HE'LL LIVE!!!"

"Whoa, what's with the newfound hope all of a sudden?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright, geez………but I'm only doing this because I'm dying of boredom!"

"Oh, come on, stop overreacting!"

"Seriously! I feel strangely weaker!"

*****Back to Rika's*****

Takeru couldn't help but smirk at the way his orders were followed. Rika's house got crowded with people in less than an hour. Henry had not only brought Janyuu, Yamaki and Daneel. Riley and Talley had come along, as well as Shibumi. What was Shibumi doing at Hypnos that day? How am I supposed to know!?

Kazu and Kenta had found their teacher at the school, and much to her surprise, Miss Asagi immediately followed them to the Nonaka's house. In fact, it was almost as if she were expecting them!

Jeri had successfully gathered the Digimon and brought Suzie along. That made sixteen humans (without Takeru) and eleven Digimon. As big as that house was, it didn't have enough space for everyone inside, so they were forced to sit down on the wooden floor, while Takeru stood on the grass outside, facing them with a stern look. He looked at Guilmon, who was fast asleep on the grass, breathing heavily. _That does confirm my suspicion._

A gaze was enough for Daneel and Nami to separate from the group and walk closer to Takeru. The blonde Tamer looked at his two agents.

"I think this is the first time we meet like this." Takeru stated with a smile. Both Daneel and Ms. Asagi nodded.

"Milord, do you think it is right to reveal the truth to all of them like this?" Daneel asked. Ms. Asagi showed her agreement with a nod.

"Do you think they're ready for it, Lord Takeru? I mean, when I first had my initiation, I found it hard to believe. It's all so……complex."

Takeru nodded. "We've reached a critical point, my friends. An unexpected event, something that escaped my Crest Powers…….something that even the Event Matrix couldn't predict has happened. And we're going to need all the help we can get to deal with this threat. And the answer to your question is no, my dear Nami. They are definitely not prepared for the complexity and challenging Gospel. And some of them will definitely find it hard to believe, especially those not directly connected to Digimon. I barely understand the truth behind all the seemingly unrelated details………the Gospel, Project Asmodeus, the Dragon God's true intentions, the Triad's influence in the plot………heck, even the Omnivice is still a mystery to me, and I invented it! The point is, we don't have time to prepare them for this. They have to know of it now, so they can be ready when all the Dimensions know of Gospel. They'll have to cope with it, or the Day of the Prophecy will swallow them whole."

Daneel and Nami nodded in unison, even if they didn't understand the whole idea. Takeru smiled at them.

"As for now, I want you to sit down and listen. You may even learn some new facts. Oh, and don't be afraid of asking questions."

Nami nodded and returned next to the Tamers, who immediately showered her with questions, all of them she answered by shaking her head, remaining silent, and smiling. Daneel stayed for an extra question.

"Have you made any progresses with the text lately, Lord Takeru?"

"I've had little time for that lately, Daneel, but in the few time I spent with it I made a discovery. I don't know how important it is, though. We'll talk about it later."

Daneel nodded and returned to the others. No one even bothered asking him. Takeru walked to the exact middle of the grass field and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I apologize for the inconvenience such an amount people causes. I'd also like to thank Miss Rumiko Nonaka and her mother for allowing me to borrow her place for this reunion. I'll be eternally in your debt."

Rika's grandmother bowed in appreciation, as a way to accept Takeru's words, while Rumiko replied with a silly giggle. Rika groaned and Pauline growled. Yamaki was the first to complain, his lighter being flicked in a fast motion.

"I think everyone agrees with me when I demand to know the reason we're here. And who are you, anyway?"

Murmuring and nodding was the massive response. Takeru didn't change his usual smile and replied. 

"I guess I should start with a proper introduction, then. As I just said the Tamers a few hours ago, my name is Takeru Takaishi and I'm not from this world."

No response. Janyuu coughed, breaking the eerie silence. Takeru proceeded to explain.

"The reason I gathered you all here was to tell you a story. The story of the Digital World, as you never imagined it."

That simple sentence got everyone's attention. Maybe it was the way he said, or maybe Takeru simply had the ability to become the center of attention. Anyway, Takeru interrupted his speech.

"I'm eager to start, but we still have to wait for my special guest."

"Really, and who might that be?" Ryo asked. His question immediately found an answer.

"You need not to wait anymore, Triad guy."

The voice came from the main entrance. Rika immediately jumped out of her sitting place.

"Takato!"

She immediately corrected her mistake when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"……Gogglehead."

However, it could be easily seen that Takato was not in the best of his days. Blood stain covered his t-shirt and the way he slowly walked in front of Takeru revealed severe leg injuries. That, added to the way he covered his lower torso and the bandages that could be seen below the clothing revealed the true nature of Takato's health catastrophe. Rumiko was the first to complain.

"What are you doing here? Mr. Takaishi, Takato should be in the hospital!"

Takeru shook his head. "No hospital will cure the problem that's slowly killing him. Besides, I need him here. After all, he's the main protagonist of the story I'm about to tell you."

Shibumi frowned. "How come? I thought you were going to talk about the Digital World."

"Indeed. The history of the Digital World is Takato's Story. But let's not rush into things. There are many things I must explain before we get to Project Asmodeus. Takato, could you please sit down with the others? And how am I supposed to call you anyway?"

Takato smirked with a devilish grin. "You can call me Takato if you want. Chaos will do if you don't."

Only then Rika recognized the entity controlling Takato's body. "YOU!!!!"

"Glad to see you missed me, Rika."

"Oh, get lost and bring back Gogglehead!"

"You know I can't do that." Chaos replied as he sat next to Jeri, who immediately inched as far as possible from Takato's alter-ego. Henry looked at Takato with a concerned look, while Terriermon took the chance to lighten the moods up a little.

"So……what's up, Taka-chan?"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, RABBITMON!!!!"

Rika's mother noticed her daughter's snickering. "Why are you laughing, Rika? You were the one who invented that pet-name, after all."

"That I did WHAT!?"

Takeru chuckled. "That's another story, Rika, now could you please calm down and let me begin?"

Rika muttered something inaudible and sat down next to Chaos, who immediately leaned against Rika's side.

"Hey, I'm weak and I need help, okay? So bear with ……"

*TWACK!*

"Hey! That hurt! I think you reopened a wound there!"

"Chaos, please move away from Rika." Takeru ordered, using his hands as an indication. It was then when Chaos noticed it.

"Hey……isn't that Ruki's sister?" Takato said, pointing at Takeru's Omnivice with his right index finger. He could hear Ruki's excited cheers in his mind.

Takeru smiled in response. "Ruki? Is that the name As……Takato gave to his Omnivice Trait?"

"Yeah, and she's a total witch……no, wait, change the w for a b there……"

**HEY!!!**

"Now what the fricking hell are you talking about!?" Hirokazu complained. Takeru proceeded to explain.

"You see, every Omnivice has the ability to develop a personality trait based on a basic pattern its Tamer gives it. Such 'Omnivice Traits', as I called them, are always female, and they take the Tamer-Digivice interface to a new level. We could say it gives a new meaning to the expression 'user-friendly'. It's a good way to handle many of the Omnivice's most advanced features, like is programming. Besides, they're a great help for strategy and discussion. I created the 'Omnivice Traits' to transform the Digivice into a new friend for the Tamer, not just a machine."

Chaos continued. "So you could say we have this chick talking inside our heads all the time. It's annoying."

**I'm NOT annoying!!!!!**

Takeru frowned. "You may not like it, Chaos, but I'm sure your alternate existence has become great friends with Ruki. Pauline is my best friend besides Patamon."

**Yeah, sure………now we're 'friends'……**

_Shut up._

Chaos rolled his eyes. "You called your interface Pauline?"

"It's not worse than Ruki."

"Point taken. Sometimes I wonder why the Gogglehead picked such a name."

"Anyway. Can we please continue? The others are getting impatient."

"Sure thing, mister………"

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, Chaos."

"Hey, the Digi-Destined of Hope! Well, I've seen weirder things."

"Thanks……I guess. Anyway, where should I start?"

Takeru remained silent to organize his ideas. He became the center of attention while the others waited for him to begin. Rika, Jeri and the Agents were the most interested. However, those few seconds Takeru spent in thinking had a much more important meaning……

*****Inside Takato*****

Code Name "Asmodeus", or at least his mind pattern slowly opened his "eyes", revealing himself to the inside of Takato's complex mind. As he adjusted his eyes to the light……or rather, the lack of it, Asmodeus recognized the familiar sensation of not being alone. He also noticed he wasn't the one in control of the body. As the memories of what had happened that lead him to the longest period of time he had been out of commission returned to his mind, Takato realized he had lots of explaining to do. But he had to find Ruki and Chaos first. Of course, that didn't take too long.

"You called me bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, what's the big deal?"

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT!?"

"Oh, come on, it was for comic relief."

"Well, I didn't find it funny at all!"

Yes, Asmodeus was in the correct mind. Now he had to get their attention.

"Hmmm……so……what did I miss?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Two seconds later, he was being squeezed to death by a crying Ruki.

"Gogglehead!" she shouted before jumping to his arms with a strength that sent the both of them to the ground.

"Ummm……Ruki, I appreciate the gesture, but……could you please get off me!?"

Chaos walked closer to Takato and in a surprising gesture, extended his hand to help him. "Took you a while, Goggles."

Takato smiled back. "That Eternal Justice Dual Force attack hurt like the dickens."

Chaos nodded. "Well, I'll admit it changed my opinion of female fighters. Anyway, are you taking the body back?"

Takato raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually handing control to me by free will?"

Chaos chuckled. "I just want to see if you're capable of handling it in that state."

Indeed, Asmodeus wasn't in one of his best days. His ragged clothes filled with dry blood stains and sweat barely covered the immense damage his mind and body had received. That's what Chaos admired the most from Takato: his definitely-inhuman resistance to pain and exhaustion.

However, Ruki had the biggest sweatdrop on her forehead. "Oh, I can't believe you, Gogglehead!"

Takato looked down at his friend. "What is it, Ruki?"

Ruki pointed at Chaos. "He's what's wrong! He's the cause of everything that's wrong with your life, and you chat with him as if you were best friends!"

Takato's smile disappeared. "Ruki, I am Chaos, and he is me. We're different manifestations of one self. I don't why we're separated, but I'd be wasting my time if I went against him."

"First smart thing you say in quite a while, Gogglehead."

"Could you please stop it with the 'Gogglehead' thing?"

"Sure thing, Goggles."

"That includes any modifications to the original nickname!"

"Oh, alright, Taka-chan."

Takato's blush was enough to send Chaos into a fit of laughter. A second after that, Takato felt how he was slowly regaining control of his body, and an incredible pain overwhelmed his brain. He realized he needed to get used to it again as he felt his body losing balance and falling down to one side, eventually landing…………on someone's lap.

*****Rika's House*****

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOGGLEHEAD!!!???"**

Oh, yes, that's become a classic. That, and the usual beating.

*POW! TWACK! BLAM!*

Yes, that beating. Of course, the massive smacking and punching didn't get the usual response from Takato (whining and complaining). Jeri was the first to react.

"Rika, stop it! You're hurting him!" the young girl with the long dress got in between the angry Rika and the groaning Takato, who remained motionless on the cold grass, his body trembling, his forehead sweating and his wounds reopening. However, Rika wasn't done yet.

"That's what that moron Chaos gets for sitting on my……huh?"

Rika couldn't finish the sentence, as the words seemed to freeze inside her throat at the same time her eyes widened in terror. Jeri forced herself to follow Rika's line of sight, even if she was sure she would not like what she would see, and, indeed, she let go a loud gasp when she finally did it.

Takato had begun to cough, and every time he did it, a considerable amount of blood escaped through his mouth, spreading on the grass in a macabre scene under the moonlight. In one second, Takato was completely surrounded by humans and Digimon, Takeru getting down on his knees to help him, as he knew exactly what had happened.

"Takato, do the switching, NOW!"

Takato didn't waste anytime following Takeru's suggestion. The very moment Chaos regained control, his powers beyond human comprehension acted on Takato's body, giving him a temporary relief. The coughing and bleeding soon stopped, and Takato easily got up, much to everyone's disbelief. He looked at them as if nothing had happened. He then looked at Takeru.

"How is he?" the blonde man asked.

"He'll live." Chaos immediately eyed Rika, who in a second realized exactly what had happened. "Don't tell me I………"

"Yes, Rika, your stupidity has just reduced Takato's lifespan. I'd kill you right now if I didn't respect my other self."

Takato walked away from the group and sat down on the grass, his back leaning against the house's outer wall. He then faced Takeru.

"Your story will have to wait, Takaishi. I'm sure you want him to listen to it, and he can't do it in his current state………" Takato shot Rika a glare that would make Rika's look like tender smiles. "I'll need at least an hour."

Takeru nodded. "I'll help, too."

Chaos frowned. "How could you possibly help?"

Takeru sat down next to Takato and showed him a short cable he had kept inside his pocket. He connected one end of it to his Emerald Omnivice and the other one to the port Takato's Omnivice had (the same one Takato used to hack into the Hypnos Mainframe, remember?). Before activating the link, Takeru gave some last words to the others, who were as confused as worried.

"Takato and I will be out for a while. I offer you my most sincere excuses. Oh, and Rika………next time make sure you're beating the crap out of the right one."

Both Takato and Takeru closed their eyes and drifted to unconsciousness. Of course, Rika became the new center of attention, but she was too depressed to reply with one of her icy glares. Only Jeri gave her supporting words.

"There was no way you could have known………."

But Rika barely listened to her colleague's words. She had a very important question bothering her mind to no end.

_How can I protect him from the world………if I can't even protect him from myself?_

*************************************************************************

*************************************************************************

End of chapter 2……

DR: Okay, this chapter was originally thought to be written in one single delivery, but it was turning out to be too long, so I saved the best for the next part. Man, and Daemon hasn't even showed up yet. I guess I'm making this story longer than I thought. Cool!

Terriermon: Oh, but I want to the action!

DR: Trust me, you don't.

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Ruki's** Voice: **Well, hello! The Omnivice connection allows Takeru and Pauline to access Takato's mind. I finally get to meet my sister, and I can't believe she has the hots for her Master! I mean, eww! Anyway, once we're done helping Takato regain control, thanks to that *mutters something inaudible, and better left unknown* Chaos, Takeru proceeds to explain everything he had meant to tell us since the beginning! Things start falling into place in the next chapter of Silent Sorrow: Singularities, Part 2: Gospel.**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	3. Singularities, Part II

DR: Chapter 3………and Daemon hasn't even appeared yet. This story is definitely getting longer than I expected. Oh, well, it's the last one, anyway.  Someone else has anything to say?

Terriermon: Just get started already!

DR: Momentai, little one………

Terriermon: Don't use my special trademark word! You told me you had many things to point out before getting started, right?

DR: Oh, well……I don't own Digimon. I do own the characters of Daneel, Ruki and Pauline. BlackTerriermon belongs to DC and Eclipse belongs……wait, that's definitely NOT the right word………let's see……Eclipse is an original idea of Tatsu no Houou. David, this chapter is for you! Notice that I changed this chapter's title, but anyway! Chapter 3 is here, when Pauline wreaks havoc inside Takato's mind right after a sisterly reunion, a shocking scene that will leave Rukato fans VERY happy, Takeru gives everyone a first insight of Gospel, and we see how his influence reaches the Dark Ocean, where a massive invasion is being prepared. Enjoy! 

Terriermon: Oh, and on a side note, the little Evangelion reference DR puts here is just for fun. Oh, and if you find Rika slightly out of character…well……you can't expect her to be the same brat she was during Tamers, okay? People change!

DR: Well, what can I say? I said this was a Rukato series but I've never done some serious work on it. This is the last story, where I finally go and hit the Rukato topic…and, well……I hit it hard. To make things simple, this is a warning: the Rukato scenes you'll see in this chapter and pretty much the rest of this story are not my average funny-Rukato scenes. They're still funny, but there a completely different focus. They might be 12, but what the hell? Alright, sue me! But I tell you, this fic is rated R for a reason…….okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. Enjoy!

Terriermon: Oh, come on, you have to write that just because they k-hmph!

DR: *keeps Terriermon's mouth shut* Enjoy!

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 3**

**_Singularities, Part II: Goddramon_**

"Ow, ow, ow, that really hurts!"

"Oh, shut up, Gogglehead! Be a man!"

"Shut up, Chaos!"

"No, you shut up or I'll stop!"

"Hey, you can't stop now!"

"I can stop whenever I want to, Ruki!"

"Not if I'm here!"

"Oh, yeah? Bite me! ………ouch! Dammit, Ruki!"

"Ruki, stop that! I feel what he feels!"

"Oh, dear……sorry, Takato."

Ruki stopped chewing Chaos' arm and looked at her Master with a concerned look. Chaos gave her a "hmph!" and continued with the process of healing Takato. It was basically an energy transfer from Chaos to Asmodeus. Once the transfer was done, Takato's data portions of the DNA would readjust to the infusion, revitalizing the weakened Asmodeus. It would also help reconstruct the destroyed tissue. Chaos shook his head.

"I don't get it………it's not working the way it's supposed to. And my earlier incarnations didn't complain the way you do, Gogglehead!"

"It's not his fault, Chaos. He's not used to it, that's all."

Both Takatos and Ruki looked at the newcomers. Chaos chuckled at the sight of the tall blonde man walking towards them and the girl who was practically clung to his arm.

"So you came, Triad boy.  Who's the hottie?"

Pauline grimaced at the twelve-year-old look-alike that was hitting on her. But then, her gaze focused on Ruki.

"So you're my little sister." She said with a cheery smile. Ruki's eyes widened.

"Big sis?"

Pauline nodded and Ruki hurriedly moved in front of her. Pauline let go of Takeru and the two girls joined in a friendly hug, accompanied by loud cheering and shouting and stuff. Takato and Takeru smiled, Chaos looked as if he were about to throw up.

"Oh, this is great. A girly reunion. I think I'm about to gag."

"QUIET, YOU!" Both girls shouted so loud that Chaos retreated behind his counterpart. Takato chuckled and looked at Takeru.

"Are you really Takeru Takaishi, Digi-Destined of Hope?"

Takeru nodded……and then shook his head. "I am Takeru Takaishi, but I no longer am a Digi-Destined. I go by many titles, though, like Lord of Humans and Enlightened of Justice. But those are just titles, nothing more. Call me Takeru." He said extending a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Takeru."

Takeru shook his head again. "Oh, no, the pleasure is entirely mine………Asmodeus."

Takato frowned. "What was that again?"

Takeru shook his head. "Everything in due time………are you ready to regain control?"

Takato tried to get up but his legs immediately failed him, sending him back to the "floor" of Takato's mind.

"……I'll take that as a no."

"Takeru!"

Takeru gasped for air when Pauline hugged him tightly from behind. The girl walked back to Ruki, fiercely holding her Master.

"Takeru, I want to make a formal introduction. This is my younger sister, Ruki. Ruki, this is TK!"

Ruki frowned and looked at Takeru, then at Pauline and the back at Takeru………and then back at Pauline.

"Are you two……an item?"

"YES!/NO!" Pauline and Takeru replied at the same time, blushing fiercely. They immediately eyed each other as they noticed their answers differed.

"Pauline! Could you please stop saying that!?"

"Oh, come on, Takeru! Don't fight the feeling!"

"THERE IS NO FEELING!"

Chaos looked at if he had seen the most horrible scene ever. "A human and a machine……that's just so………sick."

Pauline simply cuddled closer to Takeru. "Well, that's too bad. I think you and Ruki make a wonderful couple."

Ruki and Chaos looked at each other for a second……

"Eeww!!!" Both shouted at the same time and looked away, Ruki blushing a little more than Chaos. Takeru scolded Pauline.

"That was mean, Pauline."

"But I meant Ruki and the other one!"

Ruki and Takato/Asmodeus looked at each other……

"EWW!!!!!" They shouted even louder while Chaos, who easily recovered from the earlier embarrassment, began chuckling in delight. Pauline looked at Takeru with a loving smile, while the blonde man looked away, unable to hide the faint blush forming on his cheeks. Pauline giggled and looked at Ruki.

"Oh, come on, sis! Takato is so cute! How could you not like someone like him?"

Takato's and Ruki's blush grows darker. "I-I-I-I never s-said I didn't like him! But I'm definitely not attracted to him!"

Chaos chuckled. "That didn't stop you from kissing him that day at the bus."

Ruki shot a death glare at him while Pauline squealed in delight. "You kissed him!? Like……whoa! That's sooo cute! Was it a sweet innocent kiss? Or maybe there was tongue involved?"

Chaos laughed even louder. "The answers to those questions are yes, no and yes."

Pauline's eyes widened while Takeru and Takato slapped their foreheads. "You frenched him!? Oh my God!"

"Pauline, could you please stop it!?" Takeru shouted angrily, causing an immediate effect in Pauline's behavior.

"Sorry."

Takeru sighed and walked next to Takato, offering him his right hand. Takato used it to get up, although stumbling a little bit in the process.

"Once you take control, you better find a seat as soon as possible. I want you to listen to what I have to say with great attention. Same goes to you, Chaos."

Chaos bluffed. "Whatever."

Takeru smiled. "It's good to see you're not as interested in achieving total control as before."

"Who said that? I'm still waiting for Gogglehead to die."

"Gee, thanks for the support." Takato replied while Ruki was shooting daggers as Chaos, who shrugged in response.

"So what? It's what I always do."

"Maybe, but that may not be the best option for you this time." Pauline replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that, blondie?"

"That's for me to know and for you to suck up at me until I tell you."

"You wished."

"Bite me!"

"I don't bite, I kill."

That left Pauline silent. Takeru sighed. "We've wasted enough time. I think it's time to talk with the others. Pauline, let's go."

Pauline pouted. "Alright." She said rather grimly. "I'll be seeing you later, sis."

Pauline and Takeru walked away from the others so that the link could be broken. Before that, however………

"Takeru………"

"………yes?"

"………are you mad at me?"

"………a little."

"……………I only did it because I love you…….."

"How could you possibly know what love is?"

Pauline remained silent. She definitely had no answer to that question. But she would ponder it later. She had something else to ask.

"Daemon could attack in any moment. How can we be prepared?"

"I already thought about it. I sent someone to keep track of Daemon's moves in the Dark Ocean."

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is."

"Oh, it is."

"Are you crazy!? They'll probably get lost in that place! And in the remote case they found their way in the Dark Ocean, Daemon would probably kill them!"

"………let's just say I hired a guide. Someone who knows the terrain."

"Are those guides by any chance Mr. Silent Treatment and the Miss Singularity?"

Takeru remained silent. Pauline simply shook her head.

"You just broke all hell loose, Takeru………"

*****The Dark Ocean*****

_The dictionary defines Singularity as something unique, extraordinary, remarkable, peculiar, odd……just plain weird. Physics describes a Singularity as a point in time-space with an infinite density and an infinite time-space curvature. A friend of mine, Takeru Takaishi, defined Singularity as any grouping of matter whose characteristics simply challenge the Thread of Destiny. I still have no idea what that means, but I am certainly sure of a thing: when a Singularity takes the shape of a hot barely clad girl, you know there's something wrong with the world._

"Tats………Tatsu? Dammit, I hate it when you're in 'deep thought' mode!"

The boy addressed as "Tats", alias D.H., alias Karhaedron, alias Tatsu; patiently waited in the selected rendezvous point. The place where, fourteen years before, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya fought Airdramon and escaped the realm of darkness. His outfit helped him camouflage with the place to a certain extent: black painter's jeans, an open dragon camper shirt and a Yin-Yang necklace. What his clothes didn't do, the artifact attached to his wrist completed.

 The small gadget, called a Bio-Link, began to react, much to the boy's and the girl's surprise. Speaking of the girl, I already gave you a pretty average description. For that day she had chosen plain black hair that went down in a very long ponytail. She was wearing a very revealing white tank top and tight black jeans with the right leg almost entirely cut. A pair of black tennis finished the outfit. What do I mean with 'for that day'? Just you wait……

"They're coming………I think." The boy said.

"I hope so! There's sand in my shoes!"

Just as expected, a portal opened two hundred yards away from them. The awkward thing was that Gates were usually placed vertically, while that one was horizontal. _That could only mean………_

"PUT SOME HAAAAYYYY!!!!!!"

Yes, that's what it means. Two being came out of the Gate and landed flat on the sand. "How's that for a first impression, D?"

"Let them be, Eclipse."

Both boy and girl went to help the newcomers, and to get a better sight of them. One of them was a boy wearing black. It was rather excessive, if I may add. Shirt, pants, tennis shoes, heck, even a neat black headband around his head. To make things worse, his Digimon was black, too.

"Ouch………that really hurt."

"Why are you complaining!? You fell on me!"

"Gee, Momentai!"

"Don't 'Momentai' me, little one!"

Eclipse giggled and increased her pace, becoming the first to arrive where the Tamer and Digimon were still groaning and complaining.

"Damn, now my clothes have sand. What will I tell my mom when she asks where I've been!?"

"You can always say 'Momentai'!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Eclipse's giggles stopped the argument, as both DC and BlackTerriermon eyed the girl with the revealing outfit.

"Wow, now how's that for a welcoming party!"

"My, thanks for the compliment, long-eared one."

"I guess now's when you begin to undress and we throw money at y-ow!!!"

Eclipse looked at DC as she stomped BlackTerriermon's face with her left foot. "Do you mind if I do this?"

"Not at all." The boy replied.

"Neat, I like you!" Eclipse replied cheerfully ignoring the Digimon's muffled complains. Tatsu finally arrived to the scene.

"We need him in top shape, please."

"Aww……" Eclipse pouted as she finally let BlackTerriermon free. The girl immediately walked right next to her companion.

"I take it you're Lord Takeru's Agents, right?"

DC frowned. "If by that you mean he sent us here, then yeah, we are."

The dark animal Digimon jumped to his Tamer's head immediately. "DC and BlackTerriermon, secret Agents extraordinaire!"

DC sighed and offered his hand. "I am DC. And you are……?"

Tatsu shook DC's hand. "I go by many names, but you may call me Tatsu. I'll be your guide during your stay at the Dark Ocean."

"And I'm his cute assistant, Eclipse! Nice to meet 'cha!"

BlackTerriermon jumped off DC when the boy and the "girl" shook hands. Eclipse immediately eyed BlackTerriermon.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Who, moi? Of course not! I'm just……you know……..scanning the surroundings!"

"The surroundings of my ass, I bet."

DC chuckled. _We have a straight-forward one here………_

BlackTerriermon silently returned to DC's head. Eclipse immediately cuddled next to Tatsu.

"But you know, I could use some flattery from your part every so often!"

Now both DC and BlackTerriermon chuckled. Tatsu didn't even flinch, but BlackTerriermon could notice the trace of a blush on his face. The monochromatic Dark Ocean didn't allow the dark animal Digimon to confirm it, though.

"She only does this to annoy me. Please ignore her. Now could you be so kind as to follow me……"

The group of two humans, a Digimon and a Singularity walked away from the beach and entered what looked like a deserted town. While BlackTerriermon checked the endless monotony of the place, Tatsu took the time to speak in a barely audible voice.

"It's not wise to stay in an open space like the beach for too long. The Scubamon are getting more violent everyday. Now Eclipse and I have to fight them almost everyday."

"You know, TK……Takeru didn't give us many details."

Tatsu chuckled. "He likes surprises, I guess. I'll answer your questions once we reach somewhere safe."

They remained silent for the new five minutes while Tatsu guided the group through a maze of dark alleys and narrow passages. DC and BlackTerriermon were already getting depressed by the endless shades of gray that surrounded them, but Eclipse never stopped displayed her big grin as she walked next to Tatsu. Sometimes DC and his Digimon witnessed how Eclipse leaned closer to Tatsu and whispered something to him, and how it always ended with Eclipse being pushed away while giggling like mad. DC and BlackTerriermon simply looked at each other and shrugged.

Half an hour later, Tatus finally stopped. By what DC had been able to tell, the other boy wanted to take them as far away the beach as possible. They were at the ghost town's outskirts, in front of a structure that barely resembled a house. Tatsu and Eclipse walked inside.

"Hmmm……buddy?" BlackTerriermon muttered as he tapped his Tamer's head.

"What?"

"What if the ceiling falls on us? It certainly does not look very stable."

"But if Tatsu walked inside, then I guess……"

DC didn't finish the sentence before the shack began to crumble and creak, and eventually break down in front of them. DC and his Digimon remained silent during the whole process.

"Told ya." BlackTerriermon said after a while.

"Hmm……and what about Tatsu?"

"I'm here." Tatsu replied as he walked out of the house right next to the fallen one. "So you are smarter than you look."

"You mean that was a set-up!?" DC asked in shock.

"More of a test, actually. Idiots are not fit for what we're going to do. Guess what? Now you're officially non-idiots."

"Yay." DC muttered sarcastically while he covered his Digimon's mouth before he could make any R-rated complains. I know this is an R-rated story, but I'd rather keep it safe for now, considering the increasing amounts of violence we'll see in the future.

Anyway, DC and BlackTerriermon followed the boy to the other house, which much to their comfort looked a lot more strong that the other one. Eclipse was waiting for them inside, holding something very long with her right arm. DC didn't have to be a genius to realize it was a sword. A katana, to be precise.

"Huh……may I ask what that is for?" he asked, a nervous tinge in his voice.

"It's mine." Tatsu replied. "As you might have noticed, I'm not a Tamer like you. I fight my battles by myself."

DC frowned, a little hurt by those words, but realized Tatsu meant no harm. "And what about you, Eclipse?"

The girl simply smiled. "I have my own methods, and they are definitely not as gory as my friend's."

"Gory, no. Just freaking weird, definitel-oww!!!"

A kick to the groin was all Eclipse needed to shut Tatsu's mouth. With no further ado, DC and his Digimon sat with the odd couple. Tatsu suddenly acquired a really deep look, contrasting with the permanent blush he had as Eclipse wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Anyway……ahem………Daemon's troops are gathering in a small valley behind the hills at the outskirts of this city. It's obvious they're planning a full scale invasion of Tokyo-3."

"Tokyo-3?" DC asked. Eclipse explained.

"As you know, each quadrant of the Digital World is connected to a certain realm of the Universe. To prevent confusion, we gave them numbers by going clockwise, starting from the Northern Quadrant. That would be the first world, and its Tokyo would be Tokyo-1. That makes the Tokyo connected to the Southern Realm Tokyo-3."

DC nodded. "So they're going to the Southern Quadrant. How long will it take them to reach the Digital World?"

Tatsu shook his head. "They're making no stops in the way. The portal will take them straight to the human world. Daemon has tapped into very powerful dark forces during his stay here. He has not been wasting his time, that's for sure. He has used these new abilities to open a large portal, capable of sending him and his army to the real world."

"Damn………Daemon……." DC thought deeply. The few things he knew about Daemon he knew them from the TV show, and that meant no good. After all, he has been displayed as insanely strong, to the point that it was the only evil Digimon the Digi-Destined had been unable to completely destroy.

"How……how much stronger has he become?" DC asked, a little surprise that his partner hadn't done any witty remarks, especially considering that Eclipse was now ruffling Tatsu's hair for no reason.

"Daemon………his power fourteen years ago is nothing compared to what he……could you find something useful to do, Eclipse!?"

The girl complained with a "hmph!" and walked away to a small kitchen. Tatsu frowned and looked away from her. "Well, you're annoying at times……correct that, all the time."

The girl stuck out her tongue and stomped away from the men in the living room. Tatsu sighed and continued.

"Anyway, Daemon's power has increased exponentially. It's his hatred what makes him stronger……and what's worse, he's still as cunning as always. I'd rather have him completely possessed by his fury. At least that way he wouldn't think before acting. But each one of his actions is carefully planned, which makes him an extremely dangerous opponent."

DC and his Digimon nodded and gulped. "So………what does he want? Revenge? Power? World-Domination?"

"…discounts as Macy's?"

Tatsu and DC stared at BlackTerriermon. "What? Humor is the only thing that keeps me from peeing on my……oh, wait, I still don't have pants……"

Tatsu chuckled. "You know what he's after, BlackTerriermon. Lord Takeru told me of your adventures with the Omni-Tamer. That's what he's after."

"WHAT!?" The dark Digimon shouted loudly right next to DC's ear, who groaned in annoyance. _Omni-Tamer……BlackTerriermon told me about that……_

"What does he want from Takato Matsuki?" DC asked. Tatsu shrugged.

"Takeru didn't give me much info about that, but it seems like Takato is what Daemon needs to acquire absolute power."

DC nodded, but there was still one last thing he ignored. "So……what are we supposed to do? If what you told me is true then we don't stand a chance against Daemon."

Tatsu nodded. "Yes, Takeru told me you're unable to reach Mega yet. Can you go Ultimate?"

"With a little luck we might!" BlackTerriermon said cheerfully.

"Well……then we can only try to delay Daemon's troops as much as possible. Takeru is already warning Takato and the Tamers. We must give them as much time to prepare as possible. Once Daemon crosses the Gate……our mission is officially over."

DC nodded. "Stalling, huh? That we can do."

*****Rika's House*****

Takato opened the door of the pitch dark room. It took her a few seconds to get used to the lack of illumination, but she eventually found his friend, sitting on the floor on one of the room's corners. She looked as if she were crying, but the Tamer knew she was not. Rika was not that kind of girl. He could detect a tinge of grief, though. That was enough punishment for him. Chaos had a different idea, though.

_"Oh, come on, let me toy with her a little!"_

_No……_

_"Just a few minutes! Nothing mean, I promise!"_

_Not today, Chaos. Not ever, in fact._

_"Aww, come on! You'll enjoy it, too, I promise!"_

_How could I possible enjoy Rika's pain!?_

_"I never said I would hurt her, I just said I would torture her………you know how much she hates anything remotely romantic, right?"_

Takato's lips curved in a smile as Chaos explained his idea. He had to admit it, it sounded kind of fun. Heck, even Ruki was snickering.

_………okay, we'll do it._

_"Alright! You're the coolest, Gogglehead!"_

_And you still want me dead………_

_"Hey, it's my purpose in life. Nothing personal."_

_Gee, now that's a relief……_

It was then Rika noticed someone had opened the door. When she recognized Takato, a soft gasp escaped her mouth. She watched how Takato approached her……or at least tried to. It seems as if every single step was unbelievably painful. But he eventually reached her, his hands clutched against his aching body.

_I……I caused it…………I hurt him………_

Yes, after all, killing Digimon was one thing, and seriously hurting a human being was something completely different. Well, she does beat the crap out Kazu, Kenta and Ryo all the time, but she wouldn't go to jail because of that. She also pounded Takato every once in a while, but it was never serious. She just found the whiny Takato……awkwardly pleasant. But for the first time ever, she had hurt a person……for real. And it scared her.

Takato groaned a little as he inclined his body and sat down in front of her. Rika wouldn't admit it, but she as a little scared. Just a little. Would Takato retaliate? _No………it's not Takato I'm worried about……_

Maybe not Takato, but Chaos………as weak as the body was, Chaos still had the power. Rika realized that if the boy proposed it to himself, he could easily kill her. Rika's eyes widened as she considered the idea.

"Sorry for sitting on your lap."

Rika's eyes remained wide open, but this time it was not because of fear. It was shock.

_He's apologizing…………he's apologizing, for God's sake! I……I should be the one humiliating myself, but he………dammit, why is he doing this to me!?_

"You should be." Rika replied matter-of-factly.

_You know, Rika? Sometimes you're more of an idiot than him……… Rika said to herself. She looked at Takato, fearing his reactions as what she had just said. In the case they switched roles, she would definitely be mad at herself. However, Takato was displaying his usual Matsuki grin. Oh, yes, he was driving Rika crazy……in more than one way……_

"Now that's the Rika I know. Come on, Takeru is waiting for us."

Rika watched how Takato futilely tried to get up. It was obvious he was still too weak. She did the least she could do: helping him get up. She groaned in annoyance as she did it, though. "Gosh, Gogglehead, you're heavier than you look."

The moment she said that, Takato's body slipped off her grasp and he fell down again, crashing with Rika in the process. The next thing she noticed was the she was sitting on the floor again, this time with something warm pressed against her chest………Takato's face.

_Must not kill Gogglehead……must not kill Gogglehead…… must not kill Gogglehead…… must not kill Gogglehead…… must not kill Gogglehead!!!_

"Uhh………Rika?"

"WHAT!?"

"……well……I can't move."

"Oh, I can't believe this……"

Gathering her strength, Rika pushed Takato away from her, making roll and fall down, his back against the floor.

"Ow."

"Oh, shut up, Gogglehead………"

"Hey, what can I say? My body is made of jell-o right now! I can't move an inch!"

"Oh, really? Now that's interesting………"

Takato inclined his head to see how Rika walked around him on her four limbs. Takato bit his lower lip at the sight.

_Damn……_

**Takato!**

_"Let him be, Ruki. You have to admit that for a twelve-year-old she's got a really nice ass."_

*PZZT!*

_"Oww!!!"_

**Hentai!**

_Oww……Ruki……I felt that too, you know……_

**Believe me, I do! Gosh, kids these days grow just too fast!**

Before Takato could notice, Rika was right by his side, her face dangerously close to his. As unable to move as he was, he didn't do a thing.

_Umm……this definitely was not in the plan……_

_"Hey, the face-on-chest thing was not in the plan, either! To hell with the plan! Have fun!"_

Rika displayed a mischievous grin. "So you can move………I guess there's nothing you can do if I do this."

"Ouch! Rika!" Takato complained as Rika hit his forehead with her left middle finger. Rika chuckled.

"What? Are you gonna do something to stop me?" Then she proceeded to delicately slap his cheeks with her right hand.

"Rika, don't be so mean! What kind of game is this!?"

Rika stopped. "That was for what you did at the Card Game Tournament……and for what you did as Gallantmon during the battle against the Nightmare." She then leaned her head on Takato's torso, causing him to grimace a little. "Now you'll pay the price for your mischief." She got up and sat again.

"Those were accidents!"

"Well, you sure have a lot of 'accidents' concerning my body lately, Gogglehead." Rika said with an evil smirk as she trailed her fingers up and down Takato's upper torso.

_"Damn, I'm kind of horny now."_

**Shut up, Chaos! / _Shut up, Chaos!_**

"Rika, I'm not some sort of toy for your twisted entertainment!" Takato replied with a frown. Chaos chuckled inside Takato's mind.

_"You have no idea how naughty that sounds……"_

**Oh, the things I have to witness!**

"Oh, really?" Rika replied, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits. She leaned her face even closer to Takato's, to the point their noses were almost touching. Takato was in the verge of a massive nosebleed. Rika had no idea of the terrible mistake she was doing.

"But you still deserve to be punished." She said softly. Takato could feel her breath as she spoke.

_Uhh……do you think there are still traces of Doumon's spell in her system?_

**I don't think so. She just wants to toy with you; there are no sexual intentions on her actions. She's too naïve when it comes to that kind of stuff.**

_"What are you waiting for!?"_

_Huh?_

_"This is your chance to take control! KISS HER!"_

_WHAT!?_

_"Which part of 'KISS HER' didn't you get, you dork!?"_

_Chaos, I couldn't even if I wanted to! I CAN'T MOVE!_

_"Well……I CAN!"_

_Wait, no!!!_

Too late. Before either Rika or Takato could react, Chaos took control of the body, regained the ability to move, slid his right hand behind Rika's face and pulled her in a deep kiss.

_"I did my part. Enjoy!"_

_WHAT!?_

Once again Takato couldn't react in time. Chaos switched places with him, and now he was left to deal with what could possibly become Armageddon. Oh, yes, Rika would kill him several times before she calmed down.

_Well……I'm already dead……so I might as well leave this world with style!_

So he didn't let go.

***** Oh, I'm definitely not done with this scene! Rika's Partial POV! *****

_He's kissing me._

Heartbeat.

_He's still kissing me._

Heartbeat.

_He's STILL kissing me!_

Heartbeat.

_………no._

Heartbeat.

_I'm kissing him._

How long had it been? Five seconds? One minute? An eternity? Did she really care? No……her mind was too busy to mingle with such meaningless thoughts. For a reason she still couldn't understand, all her mind could process at the moment was the way Takato's right hand played with her hair, the way Takato's left hand wrapped itself around her waist, and the way his lips tasted as he pressed them against hers. From the little she knew about romance and mushy stuff she could tell it was a very clumsy kiss, almost as if he had been forced to it………

_…………but hell, it's the best I've ever felt in years………_

Five heartbeats later, and he hadn't let go of her………and she hadn't let go of him.

_So this is how it feels…………this is what my mother's soap operas never mention………they definitely never explain this………it's much more than a guy and a girl joining their lips, that's for sure……_

Many heartbeats………it was then when Rika noticed that her heart was pounding at an exaggeratedly fast pace.

_I wonder if he's thinking as much as I am………probably. I wonder what he is thinking. I'm sure he's asking himself why I haven't stopped him yet. You know, that's a good question. Why haven't I stopped him yet? Why am I not smashing his head against the floor? And why the hell am I caressing his torso with my left hand!?_

Oh, yes, she was doing that. And Takato replied by getting rid of whatever it was that held her hair in that awkward hairdo of hers. Now it was let loose, and Takato continued playing with it.

_Okay, that's it! He can be a stronger Tamer, he can make fun of me with his witty remarks, he can touch where no other man is allowed to, heck, he can even kiss me! But no one, NO ONE, messes with my hairdo! That's it, Gogglehead, you're dead meat!_

She moaned.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I JUST DID!?_

Takato replied with a moan of his own.

_Gee, thanks for the answer, Gogglehead………_

Takato slid his left hand under her shirt and caressed her back. Rika's body tensed in response. Takato's hand stopped, but his lips didn't let go. She could tell he doubted.

_Oh, so you think you're Mr. Great Lover, huh? Two can play the same game!_

Before she could realize what she was doing, her body was completely on top of Takato's and her two hands were under his t-shirt. It would be the most she would do……at least as a twelve-year-old.

From there, their kiss would reach new levels of intensity. Takato had never expected it to last so long……he hadn't even expected Rika to let him do it! But she was not complaining, so he guessed it was okay, right. He knew that once he let go of her, Rika would regain her senses, realized what they had just done, and kill him. So he guessed his only option was to not let go. Gee, tough choice, huh?

As for Rika, well, she knew what she was doing. And she knew she had to stop. But she just couldn't. She didn't know when she would feel like that again, and she didn't want the feeling to end. It reminded her of a time long gone……of a time when she was completely happy. Yes, that was it. Takato was making her happy. As simple as that. So she kissed him back, with all the longing and the need for love she had kept bottled up for so many years.

But if we know something about this kind of stories, it's that someone always ruins things when they get interesting. This time, it was Takeru. Heck, at least it wasn't Ryo!

"What are you two doing? We've been waiting for……holy shit."

Rika immediately looked up and met Takeru's cerulean eyes, which simply stared at them. He was surprised, yes, but he wouldn't display it. He had spent fourteen years learning to hide his emotions. Not that he was very good at it, though.

_He couldn't have said it better…… Rika said to himself. _……Holy Shit.__

She looked down. Takato was exchanging glances between Takeru and her. Chaos was speechless.

_"Whoa………so totally and completely whoa! Ruki, time, please!"_

**Four minutes and forty-seven seconds! And it would have been much longer if it weren't for Takeru!**

_"Yeah……that idiot! Takato………Takato?"_

No response.

**Damn……we lost him. You better take control, Chaos.**

_Nah……he'll do just fine._

With a surprising speed for someone who has a foot in hell, Takato moved Rika off him and jumped up, looking at Takeru with a nervous glance. Takeru didn't say a word.

**Looks like you played third wheel right now, Takeru.**

_Shut up, Pauline! Gosh, the things I have to deal with......_

**Oh, come on! In a few years we'll remember this moment and laugh!**

Takeru chuckled at Pauline's remark. "Anything to say in your defense, Takato?"

"Ahh…umm……well……how about……I fainted while I was talking to Rika and she was doing some CPR?"

**Swift move, Goggles……**

"Oh, shut up, Ruki!"

_"Cute, Takato, very cute……"_

Takato looked at Takeru. "Don't you hate having a voice in your head?"

"At times, Takato."

**Hey!**

_Shh, calm down, Pauline._

Takato walked outside of the bedroom. "Well, I have two. Think about it."

And Takato left to meet the others. Takeru noticed the Omni-Tamer was still having difficulties to walk. He wondered if it was because of his weakness or because what he had just done. He then looked at Rika.

"What about you? Got anything to say."

Takeru couldn't help but chuckle. Any trace of the Digimon Queen was gone. All that was left was a twelve-year-old girl in a deep state of confusion.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Thank God Patamon is not here, though. He wouldn't know to keep a secret even if his life depended of it."

Takeru never knew if Rika had actually listened to him. In a rather dizzy state, the redhead walked outside of the room and followed Takato's tracks to where the others were waiting.

**They're too young.**

_Yes……_

**This could become a problem……**

_Love is always a problem in these cases……_

**I take it this is the voice of experience speaking…………but you're right.**

_Whoa……for once you agree with me. It's strange, considering that you mostly think with your hormones……or their electronic equivalent._

**Oh, shut up, this is serious……**

_Yes……but I can't just make Takato stop loving her………it would be asking the sun to not to come out every morning………_

*****Infinity*****

_Pauline and Takeru are right………this is a problem………_

The Dragon God, Goddramon, calmly rested in the skies of Infinity. A fierce storm was raging a few miles away from him. But this time it wasn't Takato's anger what had unleashed it. It had been passion. In its strongest, purest form.

_He shouldn't be supposed to recognize those feelings at such an early age. It must the Asmodeus Patch………it's redesigning itself………_

In simple words, our little Takato is growing up. _Chaos' power keeps increasing, and now his body is going to start its puberty………it's too soon! His true power will begin to awaken, and neither Chaos nor Asmodeus will be prepared to handle it. He's going to become a teenager……and that's going to kill him._

The giant Dragon Digimon then considered the threat of Daemon. _There is not much I can do about that. I am a God, but I cannot interfere in the Thread of Destiny. I can see, but I can't touch. Daemon will go after Chaos, that's for sure. I seriously hope Takeru can prepare them for it. But they don't stand a chance. At this point, only three Digimon could actually survive a combat against Daemon. The Tamers only have one of those Digimon amongst them, yet Takato ignores how to summon him. That's because neither Asmodeus nor Chaos can tap into the powers of Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Only their merged form, Takato Matsuki, can withstand such a power._

However, and even greater problem was expecting them if they could defeat Daemon. And that problem was Takato himself.

_The others' influence is altering Takato at a speed he can't keep track of. He has t alter his personality patterns constantly to cope with the permanent emotional stress his Tamer responsibility and his sentimental life have brought upon him. At this point, he'll soon experience a physical and mental breakdown. He's a being beyond humans, and that's precisely his greatest weakness. Emotions affect him in a much stronger way that any other person. He is either too sad, or too angry, or too excited, and at his current level of maturity he is unable to find a balanced level. I must find a way to alter that. A way to reduce the stress………_

_……but………how?_

*****Rika's House's Yard*****

_Can you feel the tension, Pauline?_

**I'm a machine and I can feel it. That pretty much gives you an idea………**

Takeru sighed. He looked at Takato and Rika, making sure none of them noticed it. Of course, they had chosen to seat in opposite ends of the place. In order, they were: Ryo and Cyberdramon, Rika and Renamon, Rika's family, Jeri and Elecmon, Henry and Terriermon, Janyuu, Suzie and Lopmon, Hirokazu, Kenta and their Digimon, Riley Ootori, Talley Onodera, Daneel Randt, Yamaki and Shibumi. In front of them, a sleepy Guilmon rested on the grass, alongside Impmon and Calumon. Takato had preferred to seat against a wall at the very end of the yard, as far away from the others as possible. Due to his serious look and the way he had crossed his arms, Takeru was unable to tell if it was either Asmodeus or Chaos. Takeru looked at Patamon.

"I guess it's time."

"About time." Patamon replied with a smirk. "Why did Takato and Rika take so long, anyway?"

Takeru almost choked with his own breath. "Ah…umm……well……Rika is hard to convince. It took a while to Takato to explain her that he's no mad at her."

**Well, technically, you're not lying. He definitely convinced her!**

Takeru groaned. "Ahem……after the little delay, and now that the matter of Takato's health is solved……."

Rika coughed several times. Takato buried his head under his arms. Takeru held to urge to laugh.

"……I guess it's time to explain what's going on. Very few people know what I'm about to tell you, and I know it will be hard to believe at the beginning……it was hard for me, and I was a Digi-Destined………but the point is, I chose to tell you this because I trust you. The truth you are about to discover is difficult to handle, and by accepting it you're involving yourselves in a confrontation that will alter the very course of history. If anyone in this place thinks he…or she……is not ready to handle it………you may leave now."

There was silence for a few seconds……until Takato finally spoke.

"Oh, just cut the crap and let's get started. My other self could really use some alone time right now."

Takeru smiled. "I'm sure he does, Chaos. But it's important that he listens to what I'm about to say."

"Okay." Asmodeus replied after regaining control. "I'm all ears." He said with that cute smile of his.

_­­How can he do that!? Rika thought. __How can he act as if nothing happened!?_

Takeru smiled. "Well……where should I start? I guess everything begins with the creation of ENIAC……."

Ryo twitched. Takeru gave him a compassionate smile and continued. "As some of you may already know, ENIAC was the first computer to ever being addressed as 'computer'. I say things started from there because since that point in time, the evolution of computer science would grow at an exaggerated pace. Before scientist could even tell, the microprocessor was invented and miniaturization of electronic devices was born. Smaller computers were created and the idea of interconnecting them allowed storage of information much easier. Meanwhile, the Digital World was created, but it was an empty, barren land, where seemingly useless data floated aimlessly. It was a place empty of life."

Takeru fixed his eyes on Janyuu and Shibumi. "That's where you guys enter the story. Approximately twenty-five years ago, a bunch of intrepid college students made their first approach at AI……"

"AI?" Kazu asked as he raised his hand. Takeru smiled.

"Artificial Intelligence, Hirokazu. Computers with the capability to think and experience human sensations……like my Pauline or Takato's Ruki. Anyway, when they created the basic D-Pet algorithm, the prototype for Digimon, what they ignored was that the exact same process was taking place in every human realm attached to the four Quadrants. By different people, yes, but the very same process. The proto-Digimon Janyuu, Shibumi and the other monster makers created were extremely similar in structure, and their limitations were numerous. When the D-Project was cancelled by lack of funds, Janyuu and his friends deleted almost all of the data they had created. What they still ignore is that Shibumi saved some data by placing it inside the net, which was already going through an accelerated growth."

Everyone looked at Shibumi. "Is that true?" Janyuu asked. The bearded man nodded.

"Yes, and I'll never regret it."

Takeru smiled. "In a certain way, Shibumi is the father of all Digimon. But I have to make clear that Digimon existed before the Monster Makers. Janyuu's and his friends' accomplishment was to transform them from useless patches of data to primitive AI forms with an extremely limited level of intelligence, but intelligence anyway."

The former Digi-Destined of Hope deeply inhaled as he organized his ideas. He then looked at Takato. It was easy to tell that Takato was struggling to stay awake. His weakness was worrying. There was no way he could stand the combat that would soon take place. _So, there really is no other choice……_

"Takato……"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you let Chaos take your place for a while? You'll still be able to listen to what I have to say and you won't be wasting valuable energy."

Takato slowly nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Chaos' fierce look faced Takeru. "Go on."

"The data Shibumi released in the net was primitive and lacked any specialization. However, those weaknesses were what allowed it to merge into greater data compounds, in a similar way as how amino acids merged into proteins at the beginnings of planet Earth. Eventually, these primitive patterns caught up with those created in the other quadrants and merged with them, creating a massive pseudo-algorithm, with the necessary level of specialization to form a shape and develop in the primitive Digital World. In other words, the first Digimon was born."

"The first Digimon was Goddramon, the Dragon God Digimon. And for eons it was the only Digimon that existed."

"Hmm……excuse me………"

"Yes, Talley?"

"What do you mean by eons? I thought the Digital World was a recent creation……"

"You're right about that. The thing is, digital time flows in a different way that time does in the Universe as we know it. Being a world based on electronic devices, it is based in patterns as the oscillation frequency of a quartz crystal, or the time an electromagnetic field takes to cover a distance of one meter, for example. Technically, the Digital World is as old as the Universe itself."

Talley nodded as she understood. Takeru smiled and continued.

"With the aid of Goddramon, data was able to reorganize in the shape of Digimon and the primitive Digital World was populated. Given the exaggerated growth of the computer science, and how the amount of computers in every realm increased dramatically, the primitive Digital World was soon overcrowded. And there was another thing that worried Goddramon. With the invention of computers, so came the viruses. The first Virus Digimon were vicious and data-hungry, much worse than the evil Digimon the Digi-Destined faced."

"Anyway, Goddramon realized that a better, bigger Digital World was needed. So, he linked the four human realms with the greater amount of data and created the four quadrants. Then he moved all of the Digimon from the primitive Digital World to the new Digital World, which is the Digital World we now know. Goddramon realized he was unable to leave the primitive Digital World due to his excessive level of specialization, and decided to break all the bonds existing between the old and the new Digital Worlds. Once again, Goddramon was alone, but he now had to use his powers to indirectly control the new Digital World. As such a task was practically impossible; he used parts of his data to create four Digital Guardians, the Sovereigns. However, he made a fatal mistake. To send the four Sovereigns and all the other Digimon from the old Digital World to the new one, he was forced to create a partial rift in time-space continuum. As the creation of the Sovereings had severely weakened him, he was unable to control such rift, which absorbed data from every Digimon that was sent through it, until the rift itself was able to take a Digimon form. Can you get where I'm getting at, Ryo?"

"Millenniumon………"

"Yes, Ryo, Millenniumon. And precisely, Millenniumon was the first example of the true extent of the Digital World. It is important to understand that Digimon and the Digital World are no longer data collections. They've developed to the point of Digimon becoming living things, and the Digital World becoming a "Real" World. But the term "Real" is no longer correct. There's no "Real" world anymore. Every single realm I've visited is just as real as this one, and so is the Digi-World. Before leaving to the new Digital World, Millenniumon altered the old Digital World to be more of a mental plane than a material plane. I mean, matter as we know it no longer exists in the old Digital World. It has become a place only reachable by intense meditation. To reach the old Digital World, a person or Digimon must close the eyes of the exterior and open the eyes of his own mind. Goddramon called this new place 'Infinity'."

"Infinity………" Jeri said with a smile.

"That explains what you saw when you visited Infinity a few days ago, Jeri. As you could see, it is one's mind what shapes Infinity to express what lies within one's self. But now let's worry about the new Digital World."

Henry was the first to look at Jeri. "When did you………?"

"Later, Henry. Please go on, Takeru."

"Alright. 

"It didn't take long for the Sovereigns to realize that the Digital World lacked order……or at least most of the Sovereigns realized that. The thing is, the Sovereign of the East, Azulongmon, began the Digimon-Human Interaction Project. While Azulongmon simply created highly advanced databases and put them to work on the DHIP, Baihumon took greater measures and developed a whole human civilization within the Western Quadrant. Within those massive domes, Guard Tamers were trained to serve and protect the people of the Digital World. Ebonwumon needed no protection, as his quadrant has always been a peaceful one. Zhuquiaomon, on the other side, rejected any possible attempt at Digimon-Human interaction and let his quadrant uncontrolled, transforming it in the cold, barren land we now know, where only the law of the strongest prevails."

"At some point, the Digital World stopped being technological to become metaphysical. Being the product of not only the scientific work in computer science, but the result of the humans' wishes, emotions, desires and accomplishments, the Digital World's stability depended on the balance of six main traits that have always existed in the human race. They were called the Ultimate Crests. The human embodiments of such traits, found after a big search by Azulongmon's minions, were summoned to the Digital World as the first Digi-Destined."

"Weren't eight the first Digi-Destined?" Henry asked a puzzled expression in his face. Takeru shook his head.

"That's wrong, Henry. The first Digi-Destined I'm talking about are not my group. There were six Digi-Destined before us, the first to seal the evil in the Digital World behind the Wall of Fire. But please, let me explain this a little further, as we're reaching the critical part of the story."

Takeru then searched in his pocket and took out six cards, each one displaying a different symbol. Everyone inched closer to get a better look. The first one looked exactly like Kari's Crest of Light, except that the circle in the middle was two or three times bigger. The second symbol was composed of two horizontal lines parallel to each other, and two parallel vertical lines very close to each other, linking the two horizontal lines. A circle was inside the square created by the two horizontal lines and the two vertical ones. The third symbol was the Greek letter omega, as simple as that. The fourth symbol looked like Ken's Crest of Kindness, but this one not only had a circle and a little comma-like thing below, it had several "extensions" like the first one to the left, right, and above the circle. The fifth symbol was composed by a circle and several small triangles with their thinner part pointing at the circle, making them look like arrows. And finally, the sixth symbol, which looked like a galaxy, with four arms coming out of the nucleus' four cardinal directions. In between the galaxy's arms, four triangles pointing outside.

"These are the symbols of the six Ultimate Crests. Life, Patience, Justice, Power, Destuction and Chaos.

Takeru directed his gaze at Takato, who seemed to be lost watching the card with "his" crest. _So he is drawn to it, naturally. Makes me wonder………_

"Whoa, look at the time, people." Takeru suddenly said. Everybody instantly noticed that it was indeed very late, and the youngest one, Suzie, had already fallen asleep on his father's lap.

"I think we better leave it here for today. I hope you all can make it here tomorrow.

Even if Takeru's story had left some people more interested than others, everyone eventually agreed to meet at the same place a little earlier the next day. Takeru looked at Takato.

"Tomorrow, Takato……tomorrow, I'll tell you who you really are."

Now everyone was intrigued, and looking forward to the next day. Henry and Janyuu said their goodbyes and left the house, dragging the sleeping Suzie and Terriermon with them. Lopmon followed them right behind. And so they left, right before, Yamaki and the Hypnos gang, Nami Asagi, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Eventually, it was just Takeru, Takato, Ryo and the Nonakas, with their respective Digimon: Guilmon, Patamon, Monodramon and Renamon. Impmon had left for a snack, while Calumon peacefully rested next to Takato's Reptile Digimon.

Takato slowly walked next to Takeru, but it was impossible to tell if it was because of nervousness or because of his weak body.

"Hmm……I kind of have a problem………"

"What is it?"

"I……well, I can't go home because my parents will find out I'm not in the hospital……if they don't know yet, that is."

"Hmm………that's a problem, indeed………"

"What seems to be the problem?" A cheery Rumiko suddenly showed up, startling both Tamers. Takato sweatdropped while Takeru regained his equilibrium.

"Well……ahem………you see, Takato here can't return to the hospital, and he can't go home either, because his parents would probably ground him for life and I really need to talk with him, so I was wondering………."

But Rika's mother had everything settled already.

"Mom, make two extra portions! Rika, get the guests' room ready, Mr. Takaishi and young Takato are staying for the night."

"Hmm………really?" Rika replied softly, looking at Takato as she said that. For a moment…….a very long moment, actually, the two young ones looked at each other without saying a word. Words weren't needed when the blush on their faces said everything. Rika was the first one to look away.

"……okay." She said before leaving to do as told. Rumiko frowned.

"Okay……that was clearly unexpected. She didn't say a thing about it. I guess she's looking forward to you two staying, huh, Takato?" The blonde woman commented.

Takato choked. Takeru chuckled. Patamon didn't say a word, as he was oblivious to what had happened. Rumiko eventually shrugged and left, giving Takato the chance to sigh in relief.

"Why me………"

"Why so gloomy, Casanova?" Takeru joked with a mischievous smirk, softly elbowing Takato. However, it wasn't softly enough.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

End of chapter 3……….

DR: Gosh, finally! Twenty-one pages long, quite an accomplishment!

Terriermon: And it took you quite a while………

DR: Hey, that kiss scene was the most difficult thing ever! I wonder what kind of comments I'll get. But anyway, three chapters and Daemon is not even close to showing up. Kind of gives you an idea of this story's length, huh? And the next chapter will probably be as long as this one! Geez!

(_The Biggest Dreamer_ starts playing)

**BlackTerriermon's Voice: Takato and Rika are now confused. When her mother and grandmother "accidentally" find out what happened, they decided to give her some advice. Poor Rika, her nightmare are coming true………fun! Anyway, Takato only has Takeru to help him with his girl problems, but what help can he get from a guy that hasn't even had a girlfriend? What starts as an inside monologue between Takato, Chaos and Ruki turns out to be a man chat when Takeru and Ryo join the Gogglehead. Yep, it's gonna be a long night for everyone at the Nonaka's House. And even longer for us, as we sneak inside Daemon's camp, looking for a way to stall them in the Dark Ocean. What will we do when DC starts hearing voices in his head, right when we are in the middle of the enemy base!? Lots of confusion in the next chapter of "Silent Sorrow"! Singularities, Part III: Evolution. Don't miss it!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	4. Singularities, Part III

I'm back with chapter 4! This time Terriermon's not with me, as I finally got Henry to take him somewhere else…….

(A female voice can be heard from the background shouting: "Daneel, I'm going to kill you!!!")

…ahem! Anyway, just as expected, I got mixed opinions about last chapter. That's really nice, as it means I'm doing things the right way. Thanks a lot for the compliments, and to those who think I overreacted with the rating thing, well……I know that a kissing scene doesn't really imply a R Rating, but when the ones kissing are a bunch of twelve-year-olds, well……I just wanted to play it safe. And to those who didn't like the chapter, well………I'll try to improve my romance scenes for next time……if there's a next time.

Another thing that amused me is that nobody mentioned my revealing of the third and final member of the Triad. I find that single thing much more important than the Rukato kiss………but the kiss was a lot funnier!

Anyway, I don't own Digimon, but I do own Ruki, Pauline and the Blackpearl Omnivice. BlackTerriermon belongs to Digidestined of Courage and Eclipse is an original conception of Tatsu no Houou. Neither do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion: R, definitely the best work of Fanfiction EVER. That belongs to the people from Modus Productions, especially to Mahel Al-Samkari. Let's go to chapter four, where Takato and Rika have communication problems, Rumiko and her mother make their first approach at "The TalkTM"; Chaos, Takato and Ruki discuss the consequences of their actions; Takeru makes a lame attempt at counseling Takato; BlackTerriermon begins to question his Tamer's sanity and Tatsu does the stupidest thing ever...with a little……actually, a lot of help from the others. Actually, Tatsu doesn't do anything wrong, it's DC who screws big time! Enjoy!

**Note: **The whole "Digital World Story" thing I have going since the last chapter is MY conception of the Digital World for this series, okay? I don't want you to start sending flames saying that "that was never said in the TV show!" or such. Second, this chapter presents discussions on religious and philosophical matters. If you feel somehow offended by such matters, please don't read.

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 4**

**_Singularities, Part III: Evolution_**

****

_"Why can't you just---just open up to me!!?"_

_"Because .. Because ich liebe dich__, You Jerk!!"_

****

_Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu, Neon Genesis Evangelion: R_

****

****

"Thanks……a lot."

"You're welcome, Takato. Make sure to tell me if there's anything else you need. If you can't find you can always ask Rika."

Takeru eyed Takato, and it was obvious the boy was frozen.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for everything, Miss Rumiko."

Rumiko blushed and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Takaishi. And, please, just Rumiko will do."

Takeru waited until Rumiko left to speak again. "You just can't get it out of your head, huh?"

And Takato snapped out of it. "Of course not! What did you expect me to do, forget it!? Act as if nothing had happened!?"

"That's not what I meant. I just don't understand the problem."

"Of course you don't." Takato spat out and wrapped himself with the sleeping bag. Takeru sighed. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

_I guess we might as well check on Rika and Renamon._

**And Ryo!**

_True, Pauline……but where's Ryo, anyway?_

"I can't believe I'm doing this……" A female voice reached TK's ears. He opened the door and faced Rika, who carried another sleeping bag, and several pillows. Takeru frowned.

"What's all that for?"

Rika simply threw the sleeping bag and one pillow inside the room. Neither Rika nor Takeru heard Takato's muffled "hey!" as the objects hit him.

"Hmm……okay, is Ryo staying with us?" Takeru asked. 

Rika's eyes narrowed.

**My guess would be yes.**

"Hmm……I see………"

Takato finally appeared from under the stuff. "Takeru, can't you see I'm trying to sleep………"

The boy didn't manage to finish the sentence as his eyes met two brimming violet orbs. Gosh, he loved those eyes so much. But in that moment, as Rika's eyes looked at him, there was nothing in them. They were so empty, that it wasn't hard for Takato to reach conclusions.

"Is there anything you want?" He said sternly.

Takeru gulped when he saw how Rika's eyes narrowed even more and how her fists clenched as she tried to hold her anger. Finally, she gathered all of her strength and tossed one pillow right at Takato's face.

"I just thought you might need a pillow, you moron!" She said before stomping her way to her bedroom. Takeru sighed while Pauline chuckled.

**Ahh**, young love………****

_Oh, please, let's not get started………_

**Alright, then let's go to bed……………**

_I'll go to bed, you exist only in my mind………_

**But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you………**

Takeru gulped. _But we still have to check on Ryo!_

Pauline pouted as Takeru exited the guests' room. **You're such a wuss……**

_I just have common sense!_

Takeru stopped as he focused on the images in his mind. Closing his eyes and reaching inside the deeper parts of his mind, he realized Pauline was staring at him with great intensity. The problem was, she was just wearing a silk nightgown, which made Takeru gulp for the third time in less than five minutes.

"Common sense, my ass………."

Takeru sighed. "You don't have an ass!"

"Oh, really? Then tell me what this is!"

With amazing speed, Pauline grabbed Takeru's right hand and rubbed it against her rear. Takeru moved it away almost immediately. Pauline chuckled.

"Oh, come.on! You can't say you didn't like it. No fat at all!"

Takeru frowned. "Of course there's no fat. I designed the Omnivice traits to be excellent in every way possible."

Pauline snuggled closer to the blonde man. "Oh, yes, yes………you know I'm excellent at many other things…………"

Takeru blushed fiercely. "T-t-t-tha-that's not what I meant! Pauline, could you please calm your freaking hormones………or their electronic equivalent?"

"I can only think of one way to release this tension, Takeru……" Pauline purred.

"Oh, dear………I desperately need to be saved………"

"TK!" A voice shouted from somewhere outside, and Takeru opened his eyes to meet Ryo. The "Legendary Tamer" was looking at him with a weird look.

"Jeez, you were just standing there with your eyes closed……what the hell were you doing…………are you blushing?"

"N-no! What's wrong with you? I just……….I just got lost! I was looking for you, you know?"

**Damn……and I was this close to scoring………**

Ryo still thought there was something odd going on, but he let it go. "Well, I am here. What did you want me for?"

"I………I just wanted to talk."

"About the old times?"

"I'd……I'd rather avoid that topic, Ryo."

"Alright. To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood for reminiscences, either."

Both Takeru and Ryo sat down on the wooden floor and looked up at the sky above them. Ryo sighed.

"You have no idea……how weird it is."

"What?"

"Having lived fourteen years with my body not aging a second."

Takeru smiled, but it was a compassionate smile, nothing else. "That's because, technically, you only lived a few days. What happened was just a combination of your Crest's powers and……certain events you got involved in."

"In other words, Millenniumon."

"Yep."

"Gosh, he keeps pestering me even after so long………"

"You shouldn't say that, you know? I heard of Monodramon's origins……"

Ryo sighed again. "Yeah………that so called 'Evil God' returns to my mind every time Monodramon evolves. I'm getting the hang of how to control it, though."

"That's good to know."

They remained silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, Ryo spoke again.

"You just said I had a Crest………is that…….?"

"Yrs, it's true." Takeru answered with a nod. "But I'll give you the details tomorrow, when I explain everything about the Ultimate Crest and Takato's Crest."

Ryo's eyes widened and he looked at Takeru with a surprised look. "Takato's Crest!? Are you telling me he's a Digi-Destined!?"

Takeru sighed, but then he chuckled. Finally, he looked at the few stars that could be seen and spoke in a barely audible voice.

"Takato……is nothing……and he's……everything at the same time. Digimon Tamer, Digi-Destined, Omni-Tamer, Enlightened………when it comes to Takato……names don't matter anymore. He's just………"

_"Deus……"_

Takeru frowned at the voice invading his mind. "……Takato." _Now where did that come from?_

However, the voice didn't return, so he immediately dismissed it. He then looked at Ryo, who seemed to be analyzing what he had just heard.

"I just………I just can't see why you say he's so important. I mean, he's a good Tamer……"

Takeru gave Ryo an evil grin. "'Good?'"

Ryo sighed. "Okay, he's excellent……"

Takeru smirked and inched his face closer to Ryo's. "'Excellent?'"

"Okay, okay, I give up! His ability, skill and power go far beyond anything I've ever seen before! Are you happy!?"

Takeru nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm happy now. And to think you're talking about the worst card-game player ever."

Ryo chuckled. "Yeah……he's a disgrace to card players……yet he's a better fighter than me………"

Takeru gave Ryo a disbelieving look this time. Ryo frowned. "I never said that, okay? I've got an image……"

"Oh, sure…….." Takeru slyly replied. "……but it's good you finally admit there's someone better than you at something."

"Just don't think I'm getting soft or something!"

Takeru laughed. "No, of course not!"

However, Takeru's smile didn't last long, as he soon changed to "Lord of Humans" mode.

"You……have yet to understand Takato's role………and your own role in what's bound to come. In a few years, an enemy beyond any enemy Digi-Destined or Tamer has ever faced before will threaten the very existence of this universe……or every universe. Even you, who carry within yourself the power to alter the very fabric of time and space, will be nothing in front of this new coming of evil."

"Gee, that's good to know……but what you're trying to say………"

"Only the one who is both God and Devil, the deity created by humans and worshipped by Digimon will be able to cleanse the darkness…………only Takato's blood will save the Digital World. 

Ryo looked down at his feet. "A deity created by humans…………"

"His sacrifice is necessary. But his body is withering too soon. The time of his death is not just yet. That's why I need him alive now………he must grow and mature as a man………for the time of his awakening as a God is yet to come."

Ryo shook his head. "A God? But what about……?"

"Are you thinking of The God? The God of Christians, the Ala of Muslims, that God?"

Ryo nodded. Takeru smiled.

"Have you heard of Nietzsche, Ryo?"

Ryo frowned. "Philosophy is not something I'm good at, Takeru."

"But at least you know he was a philosopher. His greatest contribution to history was forcing humanity to wonder……to think of their origin……and to think of God………..did God create men, or did men create God? That was Nietzsche's question."

"Now that I think about it, it's a pretty darn good question……"

"We already know that God didn't create the universe 6000 years ago, that's for sure……."

A loud "WHAT!?" coming from the other side of the house startled both Tamers. They easily recognized the voice as Rumiko's, so they immediately shook it away, as it didn't seem to be something of importance to them.

Takeru let himself fall down until his body was lying on the floor. "Personally, I think the God humans imagine doesn't exist."

"Huh?"

"God as a being which controls the tide of events is merely a creation of man. It's just another way to find answers, a way to find consolation after experiencing their fears. People don't die because of God's will. Disasters don't strike because of God's will. Things simply happen. Such a God, in my opinion, does not exist. We don't need an excuse to be good……or bad."

Ryo frowned. "And this coming from the Digi-Destined of Hope……"

"I quitted that job a long time ago, Akiyama. The thing is, I do believe in something……."

"Oh, really, and what would that be?"

"After years of looking for something to believe, I finally found something……someone. And that someone is resting in that room." Takeru answered, pointing at the guests' room.

"Takato?"

"No, Ryo, not just Takato………it's what Takato represents. He's the living manifestation of the Higher Entity's existence, and its plans for our destiny."

"Okay, now I'm officially lost."

Takeru chuckled. "Yeah, it was tough for me, too………okay, the thing is, I do believe in an existence that existed before everything else, an entity from which everything was born. A 'Higher Entity'. We, as imperfect children or the Higher Entity, are unable to understand the very meaning of such a concept, and that's why we have to resort to lower-level definitions such as 'God'. Only by dancing in unison with the Unity we can get a feeble grasp of what the Higher Entity is."

"'dancing'? The Unity? Sorry to ask you this, but what did you have for dinner, Takeru?"

Takeru chuckled. "You'll eventually understand, Ryo, so don't worry. The Unity is everything, Ryo, so the Unity is the Higher Entity itself, yet is something different at the same time, as the Higher Entity exists inside and outside the universes. Dancing with the Unity is communicating with the Higher Entity, the Ultimate Prayer; Ryo. To dance is to harmonize with everything, TO BE everything, **TO LOVE everything."**

Ryo maintained his frown. "Okay……..but where does Takato enter all this hippie stuff?"

Takeru glared. "It's not 'hippie stuff', Ryo. It's everything……just like Takato. He doesn't just 'enter' this thing like you say. He IS the thing. He doesn't need to dance with the Unity, as his very life is the dance. Everything he does, everything he thinks…every day of his life is one step closer to the Higher Entity. And if he lives long enough, one day, he'll realize he was created by the Higher Entity. And then he'll realize he IS the Universes. Higher Entity, Takato, Alpha, Omega, Beginning, End…………there is no difference. As in a circle: there is no beginning, there's no end……but there's definitely a center."

"The Higher Entity." Ryo concluded. Takeru shook his head.

"No, Ryo. Takato."

"But I thought………"

Takeru chuckled. "As Takato IS the Higher Entity."

"But you said he was created by the Higher Entity……"

"So was I……so were you."

"Then what's the frickin' difference!?"

Takeru grinned.

"………that we're not Takato."

*****At the same time Takeru and Ryo had their little chat………*****

Takato Matsuki peacefully rested inside the warm comfort of his sleeping bag. Oblivious to the conversation taking place just outside, oblivious to the fact that his parents had been already told of his disappearance from the hospital, oblivious to what the Nonakas were doing; Takato simply rested. But the word 'rest' must not be taken literally. The truth is that, even if his eyes were closed and his body was still, his mind was working just as if he were wide awake, as a meeting was taking place in the deep darkness of Takato's mind.

As usual, our protagonists are Takato's incorrectly called 'dark' alter-ego, Chaos; the Ruby Omnivice's personality trait, Ruki, and the artificially-created personality, whose true purpose still remains unknown, Code Name: Asmodeus. This time, the so-called 'Asmodeus' were 'leaning' against an invisible wall, while both Ruki and Chaos stood in front of him.

"Now what's wrong!?" Chaos asked, followed by a disgusted sigh. Being a part of Takato, he knew exactly what was wrong with his other self, but he preferred to hear it from Asmodeus, as he still didn't understand the problem.

"I……I think I should give up on her………"

"What!?" Ruki shouted in disbelief. She hurriedly sat next to Takato and placed her left arm on his right shoulder. "Why!? You've never been closer!"

"Are you crazy!? I kissed her! Without her agreement! It's a surprise I'm still alive! I think I should leave this house and never return before she realizes that she hasn't killed me yet!"

Chaos chuckled and sat next to Takato, too. "Did you just listen to yourself?"

"Huh?"

"You just made a very important question, Goggles. Why didn't Rika beat the crap out of you as soon as you……I……we kissed her? Because she could have easily done it. Haven't you considered that she might not be as mad about it as you think?"

Takato looked up at his counterpart. "……go on."

Chaos smirked in delight. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like you could have done something against her in the case she had gone berserk. But, in my humble opinion………I think she liked it……but it's not like she's going to admit it, you know?"

Takato meditated about it for a few seconds. "………you think so?"

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure. Besides, I've had my share of women in the past, it's not like I know nothing about them……"

Ruki twitched. "Oh, really, Mr. Hotshot? Care to give us a demonstration of your unique romance skills?"

Chaos grinned. "You wished."

"I'd rather kiss a Numemon!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Really? Good!"

"Shut up, Ruki!"

"Make me!"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

While Chaos pulled Ruki's hair and Ruki scratched Chaos' face, Takato……or better said, Asmodeus thought about what he had just been told. But he knew he would never reach a conclusion unless he faced Rika once more. Easier said than done, though. However, there was now a second matter than needed further thinking. Such was the matter of Chaos. He didn't know exactly how, but his counterpart had changed.

_He doesn't seem so……fixated in taking control. It's almost as if he were enjoying mine and Ruki's company. But that might mean that he has simply resorted to waiting. After all, I know I don't have much time left………_

Takato felt a sudden tinge in his crotch. When he looked up, Chaos was groaning in pain while covering that specific part of his body and Ruki laughed in front of him. For a strange reason, the subject of Rika returned to his mind.

_But then……is there any sense in telling Rika of my feelings if I'm going to………it would be kind of sad to leave this world without telling her, though………_

An alarm activated somewhere within himself.

_Wait! What am I doing thinking like this!? It cannot end like this, not after everything I've done! There has to be a way I can survive this! I'm going to live through this, and once it's over, Rika will know of my feelings………but I think I should apologize for kissing her……but it was Chaos' fault! No, wait……Chaos' actions are my actions, so that's not an excuse……damn, now I'm confused._

"Just go see her!" Chaos' voice reached Takato's ears. When Asmodeus looked up, he witnessed how Ruki had Chaos trapped in a headlock, while Chaos was still pulling Ruki's hair. "I……I won't ask. Anyway, what did you just say?"

"I told you to just go see her!"

"How did you know……oh, yeah, you're me……….but I'll just get nervous!"

"Oh, come……wait a second…………let me go, Ruki!"

"Not until you promise to treat me proper…ouch! Stop pulling my beautiful hair!"

"Then let me-hey! My eye!"

Takato sighed. "I'm not gonna get anything else from you, huh?" He said, more to himself than to the two who were fighting. "Sometimes I wished my mental images showed something else but you two……"

Little did he know that he would grow to regret that wish, as his Evolution into his final form would bring upon him pain in ways he would have never imagined. But, oblivious to what awaited him, Takato got out of the sleeping bag and stood up, with a defiant look as he was ready to face……her.

*****Outside*****

Ryo sighed in defeat. "I give up. My head hurts."

Takeru simply patted Ryo's back. "You're just not ready yet. Once you learn about……"

_"Sephiroth……"_

_Huh? The voice had returned. But it didn't speak again, so Takeru returned to Ryo. "……once you learn about the Gospel, then you will be a little closer to understanding."_

"Of course, there's always a prophecy……"

Takeru sighed. "Yes………there's always a prophecy………"

Both Ryo and Takeru were interrupted by a sound from behind. The both looked at young Takato Matsuki as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Only then he noticed the two men watching his actions, which caused him to form a sheepish look.

"I…ah……um……sorry."

"For what?" Takeru replied with a sincere smile. Takato couldn't help but smile back. Takeru inquired further in Takato's obvious predicament.

"Are you okay?"

"A…ah……sure." Takato replied not very convincingly. He then noticed the glimmering emerald color of Takeru's Omnivice.

"Ah……Pauline………hi."

Takeru smiled at Takato's display of manners towards the artifact. _It is obvious his relationship with the Ruby Omnivice has caused him to think of the Omnivice Traits as people………that's………nice………_

Pauline, meanwhile, was in absolute bliss.

**About time someone but you showed some manners! I do have feelings, you know!? I don't like being ignored! Damn, I'd kiss those cute cheeks of his if I could………**

Takeru grimaced. "Pauline appreciates your words, Takato. How is Ruki?"

"She's busy beating the crap out of me………as weird as that sounds………"

"Seems like Chaos and Ruki don't have the best relationship, huh?" Takeru said with a smirk.

"You have no idea……" Takato softly said.

Sullenly (and suddenly), Takato sat next to Takeru. Ryo still tried to find sense to Takato's and Takeru's most recent exchange.

"It's……it's hard to believe those……Digivices of yours have personalities of their own."

Takeru sighed and smiled. "A miracle of the Digital World. I would have never succeeded if I had developed my theory in this World, that's for sure…….wait, did I say a miracle? I should say a nightmare……"

*PZZT!*

"Hey!"

"She shocked you, huh?" Takato spoke with the voice of someone who shared Takeru's feelings at the moment.

Takeru relaxed his electrically-charged muscles. "Oh well, most of the time we are very friendly towards each other."

_Maybe too friendly, though……_

**Well, what can I do!? You're just TOO CUTE!**

Takeru sighed again, but not loud enough for the two boys to hear. "But Takato………how is it, you know, dealing with such a messed-up mind?"

Takato chuckled. "Actually………it's kind of nice……."

The boy let himself fall down, resting his head on his hands. His face contorted in a smile, even if the only thing he could see now was the wooden ceiling and the starless night sky. Neither Ryo nor Takeru could bear to look at the younger boy, as if somehow interrupting Takato's trail of thought seemed………sacrilegious.

"I guess……it gives me the certainty that I'm never alone. Although it makes me weaker, I………I can't imagine life without them anymore. Ruki is always a valuable companion, and Chaos, well………he's nice."

"He doesn't fit in my definition of nice, Takato." Ryo commented. Takeru chuckled in response, of course.

"You're just pissed because ChaosGallantmon kicked your ass."

Takato smiled as he replied. "No matter what he says, or how he acts, I am sure he's not evil. He is just confused, as somehow his experiences in my body have changed him somehow. He simply can't understand those changes."

_He's smarter than he looks._

**Yeah………do you think his Neuro-Merge level has increased?**

_Maybe………I guess we'll have to do some tests to find out………remind me to tell Daneel to make the preparations._

"I……I'm sure tomorrow's talk will help you find some answers, Takato. I'm sure Chaos will find it very enlightening, too."

Takato smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So do I." Ryo added. "I want to understand the whole 'Crest' thing."

"Crests?" Takato asked. Takeru shot a glare at Ryo before answering.

"Tomorrow, Takato, tomorrow."

"Oh, alright."

"Okay, then, we'll wait until tomorrow. As long as you don't start with the freaky 'dancing' thing again, it's fine by me."

Ryo only got more glaring after that sentence. Takeru quickly changed the subject before the puzzled Takato pressed the matter any further.

"So, anyway, what are you doing, Takato? Can't sleep?"

Takato nodded grimly. "I……have too much in my mind."

"Yeah, I guess. Tough life for a twelve-year-old, I think."

Takato sighed. This time it was Ryo's turn to ask. "Huh? What happened?"

"You DON'T want to know!" Takato immediately replied, his faint blush hid in the night's relative darkness. Takeru chuckled once again.

"You should thank God Terriermon is not here. If he finds out, the whole city will know."

"Can we PLEASE change the subject of this conversation!?"

"Oh, come on, Takato! It's not like you can avoid it. Besides, you could use some advice." Takeru said with a mischievous tone as he playfully nudged Takato's side. Ryo frowned at the older Tamer's attitude.

"Okay, I'm officially lost."

"And you better stay that way!" Takato replied, a rather embarrassed tone in his voice. Takeru insisted a little more.

"But, you know………you should try talking to her."

Of course, that was the only clue Ryo needed………which was pretty much TK's intention when he said that last sentence.

"Okay, so what happened between you and Rika?"

Takato's eyes widened when he looked at Ryo, but it didn't take him long to realize what Takeru had just done.

"TK!"

Takeru smiled, noticing Takato's use of his old nickname. _I guess I'll just let it go this time……_

"Oh, come on, it will eventually become common gossip, so there!"

Takato growled in response. Ryo folded his arms, mostly to keep himself warm.

"So……I'm waiting."

Takato sighed. "Well…I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore……I……..she………we………well…….."

"Oh dear." Takeru muttered as he shook his head. "He kissed her."

If Ryo had been drinking coffee, tea, or a similar drink in that moment, both Takeru and Takato would have ended up soaked wet. As that's not the case, saliva will have to do.

"Did you really have to do that?" Takeru angrily muttered as he cleaned himself after Ryo's "spray".

Of course, the "Legendary Tamer" was at a loss of words.

"That you did WHAT!? How come you're still alive!?"

_Chaos said something very similar………where is he, anyway?_

Takato felt an electrical impulse in his arms, as if he were being squeezed.

_Are they still going at it? Jeez……_

"I……I don't know. But………"

"How was it?"

"Ryo!"

"Okay, okay, sorry……"

Takato softly laughed at the exchange. "But, really, you should go talk to her."

"Easier said than done." Ryo said. However, Takato remembered that he had planned to go talk to Rika before he left the room, and decided to put an end to his doubts once and for all.

"I……I wonder if she's still awake."

"Knowing her, she's still dwelling on it, too." Takeru replied. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"She's probably in a state of mild shock and basic bewilderment, which means I should keep a safe distance," Ryo added. Takato chuckled and stood up, ready to face Rika Nonaka once and for all.

*****Once again, while Ryo and Takeru had their talk, in Rika's Bedroom*****

The door made a loud creak as it was violently closed. Rika began walking without a definite path around the room, in a vane attempt to organize her ideas. However, the same storm of feelings and memories that haunted her since……it happened attacked her mind, confusing her even more. Rika, however, eventually stopped……to slam her fist against the wooden walls.

"He's………he's such an IDIOT!!!"

This, of course, got the most of Renamon's attention, causing the Data-Type Digimon to materialize right next to her Tamer.

"What's wrong, Rika?"

Rika replied in Cyberdramon-ish. After a quick succession of growls and snarls, Rika turned around, having Renamon face her back.

"It's nothing, just……just…….that……that dumbass!!!"

Renamon frowned, focusing in the first person that came to her mind.

"What did Ryo do to you this time?"

Rika hastily shook her head.

"Don't even remind me of him! I'm talking about………God, he's such a moron! He's the King of all Morons!"

Renamon was quick to understand. "Oh, so……what did Takato do to you?"

"That jerk……" That was Rika's response.

*****Right outside Rika's Bedroom*****

_Takeru Takaishi…………what an interesting man………_

Oh, yes, Rumiko had reasons to be interested. It was not everyday she met a man Rika didn't complain about, unlike most……wait, all of her dates. Besides, he was just a few years younger than her, and he was quite handsome, too. And, above all, she couldn't help but feel enticed at the fact of Takeru still being a virgin. Well, people like Takeru are almost an extinct species, you know?

However, there was something else. That something was the natural barrier Takeru had placed to shield himself from human relationships. It was almost as if he needed to be alone. That mere idea made the blonde model to wonder what kind of life had Takeru lived. _Guess I can always watch the TV show……_ Rumiko thought with an added grin.

"Oh, so……what did Takato do to you?"

Rumiko immediately recognized Renamon's voice. It wasn't hard to distinguish, as it had a neat combination of sharpness and patience she really liked. Besides, the Digimon's relationship with her daughter was remarkable, almost to the point of causing a little jealously from the mother. Just a little, though. Rumiko couldn't help it. But being a mother also gives the right to eavesdrop on her daughter's conversations…………right?

However, she couldn't hear Rika's response. It probably was too low. What she could hear was Renamon's voice.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this, Rika. I thought you were in good terms with Takato."

_Which is quite an accomplishment.__ Rumiko thoughts. She appreciated……no, ADMIRED the young boy's persistence in being Rika's friend. A normal kid his age would have retreated at the first hostile manifestation Rika displayed……..which is usually a few seconds after the initial contact._

_But I guess they've been through a lot together, right? ………no………there's something more._

She didn't need to be rocket scientist to notice it. His cheery smile, his unusual resistance to insults and humiliation, the continuous approach to Rika and her family, his permanent presence by Rika's side, the smile he permanently wears when Rika is around…………

_He likes her………or maybe………? Love? What does a child his age know about love? However, these kids are way too mature for their age……well, maybe not Hirokazu and Kenta, but Jeri and Henry are………that boy Akiyama is several years older, and Takato…………sometimes it's hard to tell………_

_……sometimes he acts as a child, playing silly games, despising school and fooling around, but……………he has shown displays of maturity I'd never expect from a twelve-year-old. He's just…………not normal._

Oh, she has no idea………

But anyway, Rumiko inner exchange had caused her to ignore the conversation taking place inside the bedroom. Leaning closer to the door, the woman tried to get a better idea of what the heck was wrong.

"Who does he think he is!? He's so full of himself!"

"I've always seen him as a very humble person, Rika………"

"A humble person wouldn't have done what he did to me!!!"

"It'd help if you told me what he did, Rika." Renamon replied with her usual quiet tone.

"He……he……"

Rumiko leaned even closer. What could have Takato possibly done to piss her daughter off like that?

"Rika………"

"He………he…………damn it, Renamon, HE KISSED ME!!!!"

"WHAT!?" Rumiko shouted in response to Rika's words, startling both Tamer and Digimon (surprising, huh?), as Rumiko's voice was heard in the entire house, to the point of reaching Takeru's and Ryo's ears, even if they were talking in the very other side of the house. Of course, Renamon was the one who quietly opened the door, revealing the figure of Rika's mother leaning against the door.

"Umm……well………so, daughter of mine, what's up?"

Rika simply slapped her forehead. "Oh, God, kill me now."

*****The Dark Ocean*****

It couldn't be described as a camp. It was just an immense gathering of Digimon, waiting for the order to move out. In the meantime, the members of Daemon's army simply wasted their time in whatever could occupy their simple minds. Talking, sparring, sleeping in whatever empty space they could find in the crowded field, etcetera. Now consider a multitude of Digimon doing such activities and you get the result: a massive swarm of chaotic leisure. That was what Tatsu, DC, Eclipse and BlackTerriermon witnessed from their hiding place.

"………I can take them." BlackTerriermon softly said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, sure you can………" Eclipse's feminine voice replied. The human, the singularity, the Digimon……and Tatsu were hidden inside a small opening in the rocks surrounding the field Daemon had chosen for his troops to gather. In any other situation, it would have been a terrible choice, being completely surrounded by mountain and wide open for an ambush. However, there was no enemy, so there was no problem. After all, neither the Digital World nor the Real World had even the slightest idea of the plan that was about to be set into motion in the Dark Ocean: the plan to capture Takato Matsuki and take control of the worlds.

"……there are more." Tatsu simply said. Eclipse nodded, rubbing her head against the cave's ceiling as she did it. The group was stuck in a very narrow space and they were laying face-down on the cold, hard rock, so movement was very restricted.

"You're right, Tats. There weren't so many of them yesterday………hey!"

"Huh?" DC muttered right next to Eclipse. The girl's growl was enough of an answer.

"BlackTerriermon, you little runt! Stop touching my butt!" Eclipse shouted, combined with a punch to the Digimon's face.

"Hey, stop it! I'm not doing anything!"

Eclipse glared at the Dark Animal Digimon until she noticed that he was too far away for his tiny hands to reach her. "That means………"

DC immediately shook his head. "I can't help it! It's too tight in here!"

Of course, that wasn't much of a save.

*TWACK!*

"Pervert!"

"Ouch…….." Tatsu merely added, closing the scene. Eclipse calmed down, even if she still was shooting daggers at the Digimon Tamer, who simply moved as far as he found it possible, which only resulted in BlackTerriermon being squeezed against the rocky wall.

"Hey, it hurts!" The Digimon complained, pushing DC back to his original place……and a little further, forcing Eclipse to move to the left, colliding with Tatsu. It all reached a conclusion when DC collided with the girl, pinning her against Tatsu's body, and finishing the Eclipse Sandwich.

"I've had enough of this! This is NOT my kind of threesome!"

"Oh, and which would your kind of threesome be, cutie pie?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, RABBIT!"

DC muttered something inaudible, but Eclipse could somehow feel the vibration caused by the words. This, of course, forced her to look down, where……

"GET OFF MY BREASTS, YOU JERK!!!"

DC muttered some more gibberish, which of course triggered some massive beating. Tatsu merely sighed, not wasting his energy in moving off his place in between the cold wall………and Eclipse's rear.

_It's a miracle we haven't been caught yet……… He thought, which was surprising considering the amount of blood flooding his cheeks, face and head._

*****Okay, after the little comedy interlude, we're back to the Rukato*****

"I can't believe it! I simply can't believe it! Did he really………oh, my God, this is HUGE!"

"MOM!!!"

Rumiko finally stopped her ranting to face her daughter, who seemed to be in the verge of a nervous breakdown. You know the labored breathing, the fists clenched until the knuckles look white, the veins popping out of her forehead, the eyes injected with blood and all the other stuff that is usually seen before an explosion of madness and rage.

"Mom, could you……could you please SHUT UP!?"

"But Rika, don't you know how important this is?"

"No, I don't know, and no, I DON'T CARE!"

"But Rika, it's your first kiss!"

"AND IT MAY AS WELL BE THE LAST!!!"

Rumiko didn't say a word. _Calm down, Rumiko……she's just confused, she doesn't know how to deal with this………there's no point in shouting back…………no shouting………no shouting……………_

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!?"

Rika's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, and her body reacted by retreating a step back. However, that only lasted for a second, and then she shouted back with equal strength. Like mother, like daughter.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M IMMATURE!?"

"CERTAINLY!"

"WELL, YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT MISS MATURITY, EITHER!!!"

"THE HELL!? NOW WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"OH, COME ON! WITH THE WHOLE 'I'M THE WORLD'S GIFT TO MEN' FAÇADE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!"

"OF COURSE I CAN, I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"YOU ONLY USE THAT TITLE WHEN YOU FIND IT CONVENIENT!!!"

"SINCE WHEN DID THIS BECOME AN ARGUMENT ABOUT ME!?"

"SINCE THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO SNOOP IN MY RELATIONSHIP WITH TAKATO!"

"AHA! SO YOU **DO** ADMIT YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!!!"

Rika froze right on her tracks, the will to shout suddenly gone. Rumiko smirked in absolute triumph. _And the winner is……me!_

Rika backtracked until her back was leaning against the wall. She finally slumped down, sighing loudly.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Rumiko relaxed her expression and sat down next to Rika. "I know. So………do you want some motherly advice?"

"Now that would be new. Since when do I need your advice?"

"Since you began the process of becoming a woman. I guess I should start preparing myself for your first menses…"

"HEY!!!"

"Well, it's true!" Rumiko hastily replied to her daughter's complain. However, she wasn't done with her mischief. "I guess I don't have to tell you about the birds and the bees, right?"

"MOM!!!!"

"……I guess not. But the point is, you're slowly, but surely, becoming a woman. And that brings a whole new set of problems to deal with……men being one of them. It's unavoidable, but you'll start to get the attention of boys your age."

"But Takato……"

"Takato is not immune, Rika."

Rika remained silent for several seconds.

"But……but………it's not right!"

"What?"

"ME! With the Gogglehead! WITH ANYONE!!!"

"Rika, I just told you. Takato is not immune………and neither are you."

Rika lowered her gaze. Rumiko simply looked up at the ceiling, but she wasn't paying attention to the pattern of the wooden planks.

_It wasn't this hard for me…………in fact, I looked forward to growing up and becoming a woman………but I guess that's me, and Rika………_

"I know it's difficult for you, dear. I know the last thing you want to have in your mind is what you're gonna use to stop the blood, or the size of the bra you're going to wear, or how you're gonna get rid of the boy who keeps asking you out everyday, but………it's a part of life, and you'll have to live with it. Besides, it's not that much of a torture. I guess you'll have to thank your hormones for that."

"Huh?" Rika finally looked up, puzzled by her mother's words. Rumiko nodded.

"Yes, of course! It is at this point when you do realize who your real friends are, as you'll have to work together to live through whatever awaits you. Besides, who knows? You might actually meet a guy you like."

"Mom, I don't need a guy."

"Neither do I, but I'm still drawn to them. And so will you."

"I………I was better off alone. I didn't have this many problems."

"Alone? Ha! That's impossible, Rika. People need other people as much as they need oxygen. People who live alone become grumpy and boring, or simply wither and die. Do you really want that?"

Rika remained silent.

"Would you rather throw away everything you've learned by being with other people? Would you try to ignore your experiences as a Tamer, the moments you're spent with your teammates? Would you destroy the relationship we've finally formed after years of mistreating each other? Would you rather get rid of your faithful partner, Renamon? Would you rather discard the first and only TRUE friendship you've managed to find? Because if you do, then you're definitely stupid."

"Mom……"

"A person who is able to say: 'I have a true, real, unconditional friend' is a very lucky one. Think of those who're not as lucky as you, Rika. Think of the people who'd do anything to have what you want to throw away."

Rika stammered a few meaningless syllables before managing to say something coherent. 

"But……but, it's just so confusing!"

"What's confusing?"

"The past, the present, the future! I'm not as stupid as to not to notice that every evil foe we've faced since D-Reaper seems to be after Takato! And if the evil Digimon don't kill him, he's going to die anyway! And there's his insanely annoying alter-ego!"

"You know, I could really use some explaining on that 'alter-ego' part……"

Rika ignored her mother's words and continued her complaining. Neither Rumiko nor Rika paid attention to the sound of a door being slid open. "And then the Digimon……the only thing I thought I could excel at, mom! And then Ryo defeated me at the Card Game, and Takato…………he's………"

"He's what?"

"He's………he's just out of my league…………"

Rika's fists clenched as the memories of her battles against BlackTerriermon and ChaosGallantmon triggered the feelings of disappointment and humiliation that haunted her every day.

"How can I…………how can he………why is he so powerful!? I have more experience, skill, and God knows I have better cards! Why can't I be better than him!?"

Rumiko silently stared at her daughter, as she watched how the first tear went down her cheek. What could she say? How could she help her daughter? She knew nothing about Digimon, much less about fighting. It was the boy who entered the room's turn to talk.

"Is that what you want, Rika?"

Both females looked up and gasped at the sight of young Takato Matsuki, and their hearts shattered at the grief his almond eyes irradiated. The three remained silent, frozen in their places, as both girls watched the lone tear that went down Takato's left cheek.

"Is that the only thing you want? Is that the only thing you care about?"

Rika silently nodded while mentally cursing herself for allowing Takato to see her in her moment of weakness. Of course, she still could correct that.

"Of course, you moron!"

Rumiko shook her head, even if she didn't grasp the true extent of Rika's mistake. _Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Rika?_

The woman looked back at Takato and her eyes widened in surprise. Takato still cried, but his lips had contorted in a smile. However, there was no joy in Takato's expression. His face was filled with coldness and the dim glow of his eyes was almost macabre. His sardonic grin sent a shiver down her spine.

"Then you shouldn't be crying, Rika. You should be celebrating, as it's a matter of time before you become the strongest Tamer."

One look at Rika told Rumiko that the young redhead was as confused as her.

"What……what do you mean?" Rika said softly, almost as if she were afraid of knowing the answer. However, Takato didn't waste any time answering, and his voice echoed in the room with the ferocity of a roaring lion, as he didn't speak back, he shouted, saying words so painful that both ears and hearts were damaged with them.

"**REJOICE IN YOUR PATHETIC PRIDE, RIKA NONAKA, AS ONCE I LEAVE THIS WORLD FOR GOOD, YOU'LL BE THE STRONGEST TAMER!**"

The next thing both females heard was the sound of the door being closed, and the angry footsteps as Takato's feet hit the floor. The room was invaded by silence, as Rika and her mother stared at the closed door, almost waiting for Takato to return, and maybe join them in their grief. But that didn't happen, and Rika burst into tears, her heart's icy shield finally cracked and shattered by the cascade of emotions that overwhelmed her. Burying her face in her hands, the girl slumped down and let herself be wrapped by her mother's arms, as she sobbed and cried, softly calling out for Takato again and again. Rumiko didn't say a word, because, honestly, she was more worried about the boy who had just left the bedroom.

*****The Dark Ocean*****

"Are you CRAZY!? No, wait, why do I even bother asking!? You HAVE to be crazy in order to even THINK of doing what you want to do!"

"BlackTerriermon, SHUT UP!"

"But, DC, you can't be seriously thinking….!!!"

"Of course not! Tatsu's plan is crazy and just plain stupid, but you just leave the shouting and complaining to ME!"

BlackTerriermon finally calmed down, allowing DC to speak with Tatsu once again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Tatsu sighed. "No, I'm not. I just think that we can take him."

"Of course we can't! There are hundreds-no, thousands of Digimon in that place!"

"For once, I agree with the pervert." Eclipse added. DC growled under his breath.

"I'm telling you: I'm NOT a pervert! It was an accident! ACCIDENT! Does that word ring a bell!?"

BlackTerriermon playfully nudged DC's head (as usual, he was on it). "Oh, don't be shy, buddy. You're young; your hormones are the ones that control you! You don't think with your head, you think with your……"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!!!"

Tatsu interrupted the argument. "Before DC's veins explode, could we please go on with the plan?"

DC snapped right in front of the other boy. "There's no way I'm going to be part of your plan! What are you, suicidal!?"

Tatsu chuckled. _Kind of ironical, as I'm already dead……_

"Look, that's why I'm planning a sneak attack. Do you remember the cave in which we hid to watch the camp? There's a whole net of caves and passages under these mountains, and I know them all. We could get to Daemon's tent without being noticed!"

DC insisted. "Okay, so we MIGHT be able to get past the entire army, and then what? Are we just going to show up in front of Daemon and say: 'Mr. Daemon, we're sorry but we need a favor to ask? Could you be so kind as to allow us to beat the crap out of you?'???"

"Of course not. We're going to kill him……"

"And how EXACTLY are we going to do that!? The guy's a MEGA, for God's sake! And not just any Mega, he's one of the strongest ones! Didn't you watch the TV show!? The entire team of Digi-Destined only managed to lock him here! And how are we, a rookie Digimon, two boys and a barely clad chick supposed to do what they couldn't do!?"

"Hey! Take that back! No one makes jokes about my clothing style!"

"Clothing? What clothing!?"

"Well, if you don't like it, that's too bad! Tatsu here likes it when I dress like this. Unless there's something you want to tell me……" Eclipse purred as she cuddled closer to her friend. Tatsu blushed madly, this time the blood in his cheeks being easily noticeable.

"Eclipse, not now………"

DC, given the time he needed, finally managed to calm down. However, his next words were definitive.

"My purpose here was to gather information about the extent of Daemon's power and inform him ASAP. I have already gathered enough information with what I've seen so I shall take my leave. You two should, too, unless you want them to find you and kill you. Go back home."

The Tamer turned his back to the other two "humans" and began to walk away, BlackTerriermon silently standing on top of DC's head. He was already a hundred feet away when Tatsu's voice reached his ears.

"But I'm already home."

Both boy and Digimon turned back to face Tatsu, who had walked half the distance that separated them.

"This is my home. This is where I belong. Sure, it's not the most charming place in the Universe, you get boring of the lack of colors and of having to deal with Dragomon's troops after a while, but………this is my place. Problems? Yeah, of course, but I face them. Me……"

Tatsu took the large object he had on his waist and released his main means of protection, a long katana whose unique combination of black and silver gave a certainty that it was definitely not a toy.

"……and my sword. And I'm going to use it again to protect this land. It was already a crappy place before Daemon began his plan, but now it had become a living hell to survive every day. I can't allow him to accomplish whatever he is trying to do. I only know that, if he puts his hands on Takato Matsuki, we'll be doomed. And if there's a chance of stopping him before he reaches Takato's world, then I'm taking it! I have nowhere else to go, so I might as well fight for the only place I can call home."

DC sighed, deeply, silently, grimly. He then looked at Eclipse. "And what about you?"

"I'm with Tats. I don't really like the idea of fighting big, ugly demon but if Tatsu goes, I go."

"Don't you………wouldn't you rather go home?"

"Maybe I would……if I knew where 'home' is. I don't know who I am, when was I born, or where the hell did I came from. I don't know if there are others like me, and I don't know why I am so……special. All I remember is hanging around with Tatsu, and I'd rather cling to that memory……until the very end, if necessary."

For the first (and probably last) time ever, Tatsu didn't even flinch when Eclipse wrapped her arms around him. DC watched at the girl and the boy, at the same time his mind dwelled with a swarm of questions. Finally, he lowered his head, accidentally causing BlackTerriermon to fall to the ground.

"Living………without a place to call home?" DC muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. He then looked back at Eclipse, who gazed back at him with her big, black eyes.

"Where are you from, Eclipse?" DC said softly, more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

_"The Apex!"___

"Huh?"

_"The Apex……look for the Apex………"_

_What……what?_

A confused DC placed his open hands on his head, frantically searching for source of the voice. But the voice was inside his head, speaking directly to his mind.

_"You're looking for answers………look for me! Look for the Apex!"_

_What……who are you?_

_"Look for me! You need me!"_

_I……I don't even know who you are!_

Tatsu and Eclipse finally noticed there was something wrong. They immediately walked closer, joining the confused BlackTerriermon, who simply watched how his Tamer looked around, looking for an invisible interloper. Finally, DC closed his eyes and let go a soft whimper.

"Umm……buddy? DC? You scaring me you know?"

But the young Tamer was oblivious to his partner's words, as the voice in his head continued its speech, each words being pronounced with greater intensity.

_"Look for me! The Apex! The answers are in the Apex!"_

_What……what are you talking about!?_

_"Everything!_ Everything you need to know! The Origin and the Ending, the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End."__

_"Circles, so many circles……each are representing a person, an actor of the Universes' story……"_

_"An actor?_ No………a puppet. Tied by the bindings of the Thread, each living thing is tied to its own Destiny."__

_"Gospel………do you want to know?"_

_To know………what?_ Stop it!__

_"No………I won't stop. You need me."_

_No!_

_"Oh, but you know you do. Or you'd rather go on with your silly, meaningless human life? Useless scum……"_

_I'm……I'm not useless!_

_"Yes, you are………and you've always been scum………since the very beginning………LOOK FOR ME!"_

_Stop it! It……it hurts!_

_"YOU NEED ME! LOOK FOR ME! THE APEX!"_

_No! No more! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_"NEED ME! NEED ME! NEED ME! DANCE WITH ME! LOOK FOR ME! FIND ME!"_

_No! I……I just want to go home! I just………_

_"THE APEX!_ I'M IN THE APEX! YOU NEED ME! LOOK FOR ME!"__

_"YOU WANT ME! LOOK FOR ME!"_

_"YOU WISH TO BE ONE WITH ME! FIND ME!"_

DC's opened his eyes once again, widening them to their fullest extent. Eclipse gasped at the sight of the young boy, his eyes dilated and injected with blood, his forehead sweating and his hand squeezing his head with all of his might, as if the pain would make the voice go away. However, what frightened Tatsu, Eclipse and BlackTerriermon the most was DC's absolutely terrified look. His face contorted in a horrible grimace, and the trail of saliva going down the right side of his mouth.

And the reason for DC's dear was not a simple one, but one that reached to the deepest level of his mind. Something in the voice triggered unknown feelings within him. The mixture of pain, anger, confusion, solitude, longing and desire all bottled up within him, finally released in an explosion of adrenaline.

_"LOOK FOR ME!"_

_No!_

_" NEED_ ME!"__

_No!_

_" WANT_ ME!"__

_NO!_

_" FIND_ ME!"__

_NO!_

_" BE_ ONE WITH ME! DANCE WITH ME!"__

_NO! NO! NO!_

_"FEEL ME! __TOUCH ME! UNITE WITH ME!"_

_NO! STOP IT! IT HURTS! NO MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_"................."_

_Leave me alone………_

**_"……………LOVE ME!!!"_**

****

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

DC finally released himself with a piercing shout that took his friends by surprise, forcing them to cover their ears and back away, as DC's voice reached the furthest places in the Dark Ocean and his tears fell on the dead ground. All the pain, the feelings that the voice had awoken from deep within him were released in a matter of second, as DC's scream revealed the whatever terrifying truth the voice had dawned upon him. But the true reason DC screamed, the true motive of his denial and his fright, the simple detail that sent him over the edge of maniacal frenzy, almost bordering dementia………the true reason was that the voice that spoke in his mind………

…………was a female's.

**************************************************************

**************************************************************

End of chapter 4………

I loved this chapter! It's just so stuffed with psychological drama! Hence the quote coming from Evangelion……or at least from an Evangelion fanfic.

Why DC, you ask? Well, the "conversation" he just had marks the beginning of a whole new storyline, just one of many one that had been developed in this series, and, just like the others, it will reach a conclusion when all of the stories merge into one. What the hell am I talking about? I'll explain with further detail once I'm done with the story. The thing is, I need the character that would begin this new "separate" path the story will take, so I wondered: why not a special guest star? I guess it means that DC and BlackTerriermon will start to play a more active part in the story, as their search for the 'Apex' will bring forth……the answers………

Hey, it seems that every time I make progresses on the Rukato story I write something that just ruins it, huh? Well, I can guarantee you that it's not random, and I'm definitely not doing this to piss you off. I have the ending perfectly visualized in my mind, and nothing (and/or no one) will separate me from the path I'm taking. I already have the whole "Takato's Death" thing completely designed in my mind (in fact, it will take a very dramatic twist in the next chapter) and believe me: you 're gonna love it………and you'll want to kill me once I'm done. Flames? I'm waiting for them………

As a final note, due to circumstance beyond my control, I no longer can access the Internet from my house. That means no more MSN or AIM Instant Messaging for me anymore. Damn. I'm gonna miss certain chats. I will only by available by my e-mail, in case you want to tell me anything. Of course, I'll be updating the new episodes from my university's computer rooms, so don't worry about that. Well……see ya!

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Takeru's Voice: Takato is missing………while Ryo and Daneel are sent to find him; Rumiko, her mother and myself are left to deal with a mentally altered Rika, and with Takato's parents, who have been looking for him after they found out he wasn't in the hospital. Meanwhile; Tatsu, Eclipse, DC and BlackTerriermon have been captured by Daemon's troops, and now they have to deal not only with Daemon's interrogation, but DC's silence, too. Things don't seem to be going the way I expected…………all this in the next episode of "Silent Sorrow", Damnation, Part I. Because the road to completion is long and painful…………**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	5. Damnation, Part I

DR: Episode five and Daemon hasn't arrived to Shinjuku…… *sigh* Oh well, I just hope I actually get him in there before chapter eight, and I expect to finish this story in twenty chapters in the worst case scenario. I might reduce the battling episodes, you know? After all, how long would a Mega Digimon take in destroying a city? 

I got mixed comments about last chapter, too……

Terriermon: DR wants to thank the dynamic duo, Digidestined of Courage and Frozen Phoenix for their valuable comments.

DR: As for DC, when you asked if you'd end up like Takato and Takeru, did you mean dead? Okay, I was joking. Your quest for illumination will help me take this saga to a whole new level. Don't worry, it will be fun!

Terriermon: In your sick and twisted definition of "fun", that is.

DR: Exactly!

Terriermon: What could I expected from a boy who studied the Cabbala at the age of 11?

DR: Whatever. As for the criticism I received (and enjoyed), I already replied the e-mails, so……oh, yes! Dear "someone": It's easy to discover the similarities between my work and others like Xenogears or Neon Genesis Evangelion (to show the most important examples). And I do admit that I enjoyed both the game and the anime. I could also say that they were two of the reasons I began to write this. But I will make myself clear when I say that the concepts I'll develop in this fic and in future stories are based entirely on my very own vision of the world. May it be as similar as you think (I wouldn't know, I haven't played Xenogears in quite a while), I'll take it as a compliment. It means that there's someone in the world who decided to go beyond the standards. And if some Japanese dude could do it, why not me? I enjoy writing, and I can tell there's people who enjoy reading it, so……why should I change it? So I won't change the course of events I have settled, because doing that would mean betraying my beliefs.

Terriermon: Gosh, you sure take this thing seriously.

DR: Of course I do, long-eared one. I wouldn't enjoy it otherwise. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or anything related to it……damn.

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 5**

**_Damnation, Part I: The Calm Before_**

****

"What do you mean HE'S GONE!?" Takeru shouted, his voice growing louder than anyone else's.

Rumiko nodded meekly. "Yeah, well………he kind of……got mad at us and left………"

"Oh, I can't believe you!"

"Calm down, TK……" Patamon replied, from his usual place on top of his Tamer's head. "At least he hasn't gone berserk……"

Takeru ignored Patamon's use of his former nickname, and the slight gasp that escaped Rika's mouth.

"………yet." The blonde Tamer finished his partner's sentence. He then looked at Ryo, who made a military salute.

"Got it. As soon as I wake my lazy Digimon up, we're off to search for him."

Takeru nodded in approval. "Alright. I'll contact Daneel. He might get a little grumpy, but if there's someone who can find a person in this hellhole you call hometown, that's him. The rest of us we'll stay in case he returns or tries to contact us."

"Um……shouldn't you help look for him, too?" Rumiko's mother and Rika's grandmother asked. Takeru shook his head.

"We three have other problems to deal with."

He couldn't avoid moving his eyes to face the pitiful form of Rika Nonaka, sitting against her bedroom's wall; her head hung low between her legs. _We'll need the Tamers at their best for this……she can't be like this when he arrives!_

Takeru watched at Ryo until he left with his dragon-type partner right beside him. He kept staring at the empty door for several minutes after Ryo left. For a moment, he got lost in the fake peace the house was filled with as nobody spoke. Not even his own breathing reached his ears. However, his mind was overwhelmed by the situation. It was just beyond his control.

_And I'm called the Lord of Humans………what a joke………_

"TK……are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I've never been this not okay since……the old days."

"Well, we lived through that!" Patamon said cheerfully. "And you were just a child back then!"

_But maybe……that was precisely the reason I survived……will I make it through this? Will Takato make it through this? All the odds are against him, though………what am I doing wrong? What am I missing!? Is there something I haven't seen, something I haven't taken into account?_

_"………the Apex………"_

_Huh? Pauline?_

**What?**

_What did you just say?_

**Who, me? Nothing……why?**

_Weird……I could swear I heard a female voice just a moment ago……_

**Oh, really? So there IS another one! Is that why you keep rejecting me!? Come on, spit it out! Who is she!?**

_Pauline!!!_

The soft touch on a delicate hand on his left shoulder interrupted the adult Tamer. He looked back to meet Rumiko's worried gaze.

"I……I don't know……what to do………"

Takeru didn't need to be a genius to know what the woman was talking about. He followed her to Rika's bedroom and sat net to her. By the lack of a reaction and a further examination he could find out the girl had cried to sleep.

"She's sleeping." 

Yes, I just said that, Takeru, thank you.

"I think she's cried more today than in the rest of her life before." Rumiko noted with a sad smile. Takeru looked down.

"I……I wish I could say I know how she feels, but……we didn't have to go through this much psychological trauma. The Digi-Destined, I mean."

Takeru got up and, once again, followed Rumiko, this time to the kitchen, where Rika's grandmother awaited.

"How is she?" The oldest woman asked as soon as the two adults entered the room.

"Asleep." Her daughter was quick to answer. Both blondes joined the brown-haired woman for a late drink. No alcohol this time, though. Rumiko decided to push a little further on Takeru's emotions. She could tell he was still affected by his childhood's memories.

"You just said you didn't have to go through what Rika's going through. What……what do you mean?"

Takeru sighed. A part of him wanted to avoid that conversation, but the other was dying to talk. It was then when he realized……

_Gosh, I've been so lonely all these years……_

**Oh, so now I don't exist!**

_Pauline, you know what I mean……human contact._

**……………**

"I mean……now that I think about it, we had it quite easy. It was a matter of 'find the bad guy and make the Digimon beat the crap out of him'. Some enemies were harder than others, of course, but in the end there was no physical or psychological contact between us children and the enemy. The Digimon did most of the gory stuff. There were a few exceptions, of course, like Ken and Ka……Hikari, but………nothing much, at least compared with the Tamers."

Takeru stopped for a few seconds. His throat was dry and he felt like he was getting a headache. Excessive flood of memories was the main reason. Rumiko looked at the young man with a look of longing and compassion that didn't go unnoticed by her mother, who simply smiled.

"Unlike the Digi-Destined, Tamers go through heavy physical and mental stress in every battle, especially when they reach Mega……"

"That's when they become one with the Digimon, right?"

"That's right, Miss Rumiko. As they control the Mega Digimon's actions, they are linked to all of the Digimon's 'neural' functions, in lack of a better word. To make things simple, they feel what the Digimon feels."

"Does that……?"

"Yes, Rumiko, pain is not the exception. They probably won't admit it, but they still must be recovering from the battle against D-Reaper, as they were forced to withstand continuous physical and mental effort, and exaggeratedly high amounts of pain, in highly threatening conditions."

"But that happened more than six months ago!" Rumiko exclaimed. Her mother took another sip of her coffee.

"Maybe, but they used every simple bit of energy they had during that battle, even the body's natural reserves. And we have to consider the damage their bodies sustained, the natural loss of energy bio-merging requires and the effect of the modified Juggernaut program they used to defeat D-Reaper. It's hard to explain, as I'd have to go into details about the process of bio-merging, but……you'll have to believe me when I say bio-merging is much harder than your daughter makes it look. I can barely do it myself."

"You can do it, too!?" Both women chorused. Patamon was the one who replied.

"Yep! We become SlashAngemon, a powerful Angel Digimon!"

Takeru finished his juice and continued.

"Of course, some of the Tamers have it harder than others. Suzie doesn't bio-merge with Lopmon, and she has just slashed one card in her entire life, so she's out of the equation. Kenta can't bio-merge with MarineAngemon, because his Digimon is already a Mega, so his only source of stress comes from card-slashing. Same with Hirokazu. Jeri hasn't spent that much time with her Digimon, and she only bio-merged a few days ago, but her experiences with D-Reaper definitely left a scar……"

"The problems begin with Ryo. He has been in this business for years……"

_……more than a decade, actually……_

"……and he's gone through a lot. Someone without Ryo's cool personality would have shattered with the pressure Ryo's been through. Henry has received his share of decision-making in tactical situations, too, so he's been through highly stressing experiences. But I guess having such an………interesting partner helps him."

Rumiko bit her lower lip. She could tell Takeru was saving the worst for last.

"As for Rika, well………she's had it tough. Anyone would say she's been through the same as let's say Henry, but that's not true. Henry's first bio-merging was rather easy to accomplish, due to his martial arts training. The thing is, bio-merging requires a certain level of……mental stability, accomplished by relaxation. Although it is true that they've been able to bio-merge when their feelings take over, too. However, the basics of bio-merging are full synchronization between Tamer and Digimon, and that's not so easy to accomplish. It was especially difficult for Rika."

"Why?" Rika's mother asked.

"Because there's something that still upsets her to a level that it didn't permit any kind of synchronization with Renamon."

"And that would be……" Rumiko insisted, even if a part of her already knew the answer.

"……her father."

*****The Dark Ocean*****

BlackTerriermon had no other choice but to look down. He was tied to a small wooden post, so movement was completely nullified. Besides, he already knew what he'd see when he looked up, and he didn't want to see that.

He had given up calling him long ago. No matter what he said, no matter how he said it, his Tamer wouldn't respond. It was as if he had switched himself off the world……any world. His mind traveled to the events that took place a few hours before.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"___

He could still hear his Tamer's voice ringing in his large ears. The terror, the pain………what had he experienced? What happened to him?

The Dark Digimon moved his gaze towards Tatsu. The boy's head was lowered, but BlackTerriermon could tell that he was looking forwards, with an incredibly hateful look. The Digimon followed Tatsu's gaze to the small tent's door, where the DarkScubamon which was selected for guard duty examined Tatsu's blade with great interest. The boy let go a snarl every time the Digimon's slimy, amphibian hands touched the weapon. And for an awkward reason, BlackTerriermon felt sorry for the katana's true owner.

Finally, he looked at Eclipse, not without having second thoughts. For the first time ever…no, scratch that, SECOND time ever; BlackTerriermon had developed fear of a woman. However, what he felt around Eclipse was much different from what he felt about Rika Nonaka. Rika made him feel sheer terror, but this……girl………activated an alarm within him, something that ordered him to be cautious around her. And he didn't like it. He made a mental check to ask Tatsu about it……if he ever had the chance, that is.

Because they were, in lack of a better word, screwed. Right in the middle of Daemon's camp, with absolutely no chance of escape. Their guide had lost his weapon, the girl was discarded as absolutely useless, and his Tamer, well……

BlackTerriermon sighed as he looked back to DC, looking for any sign of recovery. There was none.

***** Dreamworld, yeah! *****

_Where……am I?_

_…………is this………what is this?_

The man looked around to find himself in a world without light. Pure blackness enveloped his surroundings. But then……

_If this place is pitch black……how come I can see myself?_

It was then when light came. A bright, blinding light that forced the man to cover his eyes. But when he closed his eyes, the voice came.

_"Yes……you close your eyes, as your senses deceive you……"_

_No, I close my eyes because they hurt!_

_"Hmph.__ You haven't changed at all. You're still the gracious child who was chosen more than a decade ago."_

_Yeah, and least I haven't changed. I wouldn't like it any other way._

The man chuckled as he waited for a response. For some reason, he didn't find it awkward to talk to this girl (because the voice was a female's).

_"Oh, but you have changed. Layers of cowardice now hide your true self."_

_Hey! Now what's that supposed to mean!?_

_"Are you saying that my words are not true? Because I'm no liar, Raphael……"_

_I have a name! My name is-_

_"That is the name your parents gave you! And it means nothing to me! To me, you're Raphael, the Sixth."_

The man laughed again. _……whatever.__ So……who are you, anyway?_

_"Me? ………my name………I don't have a name. Who are you?"_

_……I think you already know that._

_"I know your name, and I know your past. But I know nothing about YOU. However, I see………"_

_…………?_

_"……hmm………interesting……balance, grace, elegance……harmony."_

_Are we talking about the same me here?_

_"You are beautiful, Raphael."_

_And here we go with the 'Raphael' thing again……_

_"You are indeed the Sixth. You're balance, balance beyond the pain, balance beyond the cowardice…"_

_I'M NO COWARD!_

_"………balance beyond the lie………but you're still ignorant."_

_Look, if you're gonna keep insulting me, then I declare this conversation as over!_

_"……oh, do you? Do you think you can just……shoo me, the one with the eye of truth, a power not even my brother, the Perfect One, carries within himself?"_

_…………you lost me there._

_"Oh well………I shall take my leave, then………but you should really ask yourself………"_

_……?_

_"………do you really know who you are?"_

And the light grew to an impossible limit. It was so powerful, brighter than a million suns. So great it was, that it reached the man's eyes even with the eyelids closed. So bright, so powerful……so painful……

And then……he woke up.

"What the hell!?" The man shouted as an abrupt start.  He didn't have to look outside to know it was still at night in the Digital World. To his left, a loud snoring warned him of his Digimon's presence.

"Not even the end of the world would wake you up, huh?" He said as he kindly patted the Digimon's head……or at least what he thought was the head under the sheets. The Digimon mumbled something in his sleep and rolled away from his partner.

The man placed his left hand in his forehead, as if the touch could calm the throbbing headache. He could actually feel the incredible pain behind his eyes, prove of the strange dream he had just gone through. Finally, his eyes rested on the black Omniwatch on his right arm, its large golden button glimmering in the darkness, almost asking to be pushed.

"All of a sudden, my life has become really creepy……how come it all started when you showed up?"

*****Takato Matsuki's Bedroom*****

_So tired………must sleep………but then……why can't I?_

Takato opened his eyes to the sight of his bedroom's familiar ceiling. His tired, sore body asked him for the necessary rest, as running all the way from the Nonaka's Residence and accessing his bedroom without anyone noticing had totally drained him. In fact, he would have never made it without Chaos' help.

He lifted his body and sat on the bed, but he fell back to the soft surface of his bed almost immediately. Once again, he closed his eyes.

"I should………go with mom………they……must be worried………"

Those were his last words before his subconscious took over.

*****The Subconscious………of someone else*****

_"What do you want?"_

_Huh?_

_"What is it that you want?"_

_…………_

_"Tell me, silly. What do you want?"_

_………peace………_

_"Aren't you at peace? Why not?"_

_………so……so many things………I'm confused…………_

_"What do you want?"_

_……home……I want to go home…………_

_"Is that it? You just want to return to your simple, useless human life? Are you so into being a pawn that you don't even want to consider the possibility of actually being SOMEONE?"_

_………? Life………used to be easy._

_"Well, welcome to the Real World. Life is not easy. The path of completion is difficult, especially for those blessed with the gift of Destiny………oh, did I say blessed? Or maybe I should say cursed………"_

_………what is it……that I need…………I need nothing………just………myself………_

_"You can always keep running. Why don't stop for a second and look back?"_

_Huh?_

*****The Dark Ocean*****

"Huh?"

Everyone was looking at him. With tired eyes, DC looked around the small place. Eclipse eyed him with a rather frightened face, but he could detect a tinge of relief in her expression. Tatsu displayed no feelings on his face. DC couldn't remember a colder face that the one the other boy was giving him……him? No, not him.

Finally, BlackTerriermon. Awkwardly enough, the little Digimon wasn't displaying any expression of joy for his Tamer's well being. Now completely aware of the strange situation, DC tried to get up……without success.

Only then, he noticed the ropes keeping him immobilized, as well as his friends. A genius wasn't needed to know where he was, or what had happened since he passed out. But the worse was yet to come, because it was then when he realized that a tall shadow was settled on him. Extremely slowly, with the certainty that he was going to regret it, the boy looked up.

And then he gasped.

"At last………"

In an imposing display of authority and power, Daemon stood in front of the definitely inferior human being. The evil Digimon's eyes glowing with the same malice he had seen in the TV show.

_No………they're worse……they look much worse now that they look at me………is it the fact that I'm not looking at them from the TV screen, or is it………?_

"Hatred………"

"What did you say, Digi-Destined?"

DC remained silent and looked away. He didn't want to see those eyes. However, what he could see was how Daemon's right hand clenched into a demonic fist.

"What did you say, Digi-Destined!? Speak!"

DC didn't respond. Daemon's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"You know I could kill you right now, pitiful human……"

Much to the others' surprise, Dc's face contorted in an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, but you won't……."

He explained himself before Daemon could even ask. Now even Tatsu displayed absolute surprise at the Tamer's actions.

"You want to kill me, yes………but you won't do it just yet. Only after you have drained every single bit of information, and only after you have rejoiced in my screams of pain………only after you put me through the most hellish tortures………only then, you'll kill me."

Daemon's eyes glowed under his red hood. DC continued.

"Oh, yes, I know you. I understand you. You're so devoured by your own hatred that you can hardly think before you act. After years of horror and solitude in this place, the only thing that keeps you alive is your hatred for those who imprisoned you here. Well, I'm sorry but I have to tell you that I'm not one of those."

"What?"

"I'm not a Digi-Destined, Daemon."

The Demon Lord let go a soft snarl, before one of his long fingers pointed at BlackTerriermon, who froze on his place.

"Are you telling me that's not your Chosen Digimon!?"

DC chuckled. "He is my Digimon, that I don't deny. Yet I am not a Digi-Destined. I'm a Tamer, just like the one you're after. Takato Matsuki."

Daemon's interest immediately returned. "Matsuki………tell me about him!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never met him. I only know his name." DC replied. There was no way he was going to tell Daemon about his Digimon's experiences with the Omni-Tamer.

Daemon, however, wasn't in his best mood.

"You……YOU'RE USELESS!!!" He shouted at the same time small sphere of flames formed on his right hand's palm, right in front of the Digimon Tamer. DC looked down.

"Go ahead. Shoot. If I'm gonna die, I'd rather die like this."

The flames of purgatory only grew greater and greater, at the same time DC was starting to feel it's powerful heat. Daemon growled for the last time and prepared the blast when………

"Lord Daemon!"

"WHAT!?" The Mega Digimon shouted angrily at the same time his right hand crushed the fireball. The DarkScubamon that had spoken recoiled under his Master's wrath.

"The……the recon team is assembled and ready to be dispatched."

DC chuckled. "Recon Team? What, too afraid to do the dirty job by yourself, Creepymon?"

Daemon growled. That little human was going too far. "Why wasting my time and energy when my people can bring Matsuki to me?"

Daemon turned around and proceeded to leave the tent, his small crew right behind him. The Mega Digimon stopped at the entrance to face Tatsu.

"And you………what is your Master plotting now?"

"He has nothing to do with this, Daemon. This is a……personal matter I wanted to attend."

"So now you're saying you have free will? Ha! You're nothing but a puppet."

"…………"

If it were possible, someone could say Daemon was smiling at the moment. Finally, he eyed Eclipse, who replied with a death glare, of course. Finally, the Demon Lord left. And BlackTerriermon released the air he had kept for the last two minutes.

"Buddy, are you ok!?"

"If you mean okay as in alive and healthy, then yes. If you mean okay as in the middle of a barbecue while watching movies with my friends, then definitely not."

"Are you crazy!? Who do you think you are, talking to Daemon like that!?" The Dark Animal Digimon replied. DC sighed.

"I……don't know."

Eclipse finally joined the argument. "What the hell happened to you!? All of a sudden, you-"

"Can we please change the topic? WE have other things to think about right now." DC interrupted.

"Like getting out of here, for example." BlackTerriermon said. DC nodded and looked at Eclipse.

"So, Eclipse………how are you getting us out of here?"

"Huh? What……what do you mean?" The girl said, puzzled.

"Well, I don't know……use your powers, or something."

"What……what makes you think I have powers?"

Tatsu finally looked up at DC, for the first time a smile covering his face. _Smart guy………_

DC shrugged. "Well, you're not just Tatsu's cheerleader, that's for sure. Besides, I usually react awkwardly in front of sexy, barely clad girl, as the man I am."

"Hell yeah! You know the sweating, trembling, stammering, bulge in his pants…"

"BlackTerriermon!!! Anyway, I don't feel any sexual attraction towards you, hence……"

"………yes?"

"……………you're not human."

"……………………"

*****Back to Takato*****

A familiar scent filled Takato's nostrils as his subconscious finally retired and his awareness returned. How long had he slept? There was no way to know. However, he could tell he had been moved. Someone had moved him. Without opening his eyes, he tried to get as many details of his surroundings as possible.

_Skin……soft fabric………_

His head was resting on someone's lap.

_………Rika?___

**Heh**, you wished………****

_Ruki………hello………_

**………good morning, Takato.**** Had a nice sleep?**

_……morning?_ Is it already morning?__

**Why don't you open your eyes and find out?**

Now certain that there was nothing to fear, Takato opened his eyes, and met………

"Mom?"

Mie Matsuki said nothing. She just raised her child's head and embraced him in a hug. Soon enough, Takato could feel her tears falling on his hair, as well as his father, who waited at the bedroom's entrance.

"I'm……sorry………for leaving…………you must have been worried………"

Her mother's sobbing was the only response. Tears formed in Takato's tired, almond eyes.

"I'm……okay now. I just had to leave……I had to see someone………it's okay now…………"

No more was said. Mother and son cried together, in an anthem of unfair pain and sorrow. Takehiro remained silent, leaning against the door frame……until the phone interrupted him.

A part of him already knew who the caller was, or at least he had an idea. Regretfully, he picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello? ………yes, that's me…………."

His suspicion was soon confirmed……and he sighed in defeat.

"……yes, he's here…………"

_Why does he have to suffer so much?_

*****The Nonaka Residence*****

"Hmm………excuse me………"

Rika's grandmother remained unnoticed. Patamon insisted.

"Ahem!"

No response. Patamon sighed. "Well, he hasn't slept for quite a while. It can be expected. What about………?"

"No, she's fine." The elder woman replied. "………Rumiko, dear?"

Once again, no response. It's a shame they couldn't contact the Emerald Omnivice. If they could, they would have heard Pauline's growling. Finally, the Personality Trait exploded.

**TAKERU TAKAISHI, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!!!!**

"Ahh……huh?" Takeru groggily opened his eyes. As his eyes readjusted to the light, he managed to feel something out of place. An excessive weight……on his left shoulder.

"The HELL!?!?"

Takeru immediately jumped up, making Rumiko lose his human pillow, which caused her to fall to the wooden floor. The hit was more than enough to wake her up.

"Oww………huh? What?"

The blonde looked up, where her mother……and Patamon, who rested on the woman's right shoulder, looked at her, barely repressing their chuckles. She then looked left, where a now-completely-awake Takeru Takaishi evaded her gaze, a crimson blush covering his cheeks. It was then when she understood what had just happened, and she joined Takeru with a blush of her own.

"Umm……okay……Mr. Takaishi?" Rumiko's mother finally said.

"Ah…oh……yes?"

"……you have a phone call………"

"Ah……really? Well, I guess I'll get going……"

"Hmm……mister Takaishi?"

"What?"

"……the phone's the other way."

"Oh……oh!"

Patamon chuckled one last time before leaving his resting place to follow his Tamer. Rumiko slowly got up from the floor.

"I………I guess I'll go check on Rika………"

"No need to do that. She's wide awake. She's at the shower at this very moment."

"Has……has she……?"

"She hasn't said a word."

"Oh…………"

Takeru returned a few seconds later.

"They found him."

The two women's face brightened at the same time.

"Where!?"

"He went to his house. He's having breakfast right now. We agreed on meeting at the Hypnos II complex. I guess I can count with your presence."

"Of course!" Rumiko immediately replied. Her mother simply shook her head.

"Hmm……don't you have a job?"

"Well, yes………but this is so much more important!"

The older woman sighed in defeat and walked to the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting to be cooked. That left Takeru and Rumiko alone……to each other.

"Umm……I guess………I could use a shower right now."

"……oh, okay……" Rumiko meekly replied, the same pink blush returning to her pretty face. Takeru turned around amd walked away……just to stop two seconds later.

"……Miss……Rumiko."

"Yes?"

"Could you be as kind as to reminding me………what do you do for a living?"

Rumiko lowered her head, her blush growing more and more.

"I'm………a model."

Takeru chuckled. "Heh………I should have known."

Rumiko's blush reached the most intense shade of red possible. Takeru finally walked away to the bathroom. Once he was gone, the woman let herself fall to the floor again, her arms wrapped around her body hugging herself tightly. Then, without a reason, she began to giggle. Tenderly, sweetly, childishly, cutely………like a young teen at the perspective of high school love.

But it was then, when the long forgotten feelings filled her heart with newfound warmth, that she remembered a seemingly unimportant detail.

_"No need to do that. She's wide awake. She's at the shower at this very moment."_

Her eyes widened, but it was already too late.

"WAAAHHHH!!!! **PERVERT!!!!!"**

*****The Wongs' Apartment*****

Breakfast was silent at the small dining room. While most of the family was ready for the house chores or school, the trio of Henry, Suzie and Janyuu Wong wore casual clothes, signal of their absence to their working (and studying) places for that day. In a far corner, right next to the massive window that displayed a fantastic view of Shinjuku, Terriermon and Lopmon ate their breakfast. However, it was just the brownish Rookie, who ate, while the clear green one simply stared outside, as if he wanted to eat the whole city with his eyes.

Lopmon finally looked up, noticing his friend's………absence.

"Terriermon?"

No response. The small Digimon simply stared to the horizon, as oblivious to Lopmon's call as the whole Wong family to the approaching madness that threatened to engulf the whole world.

"Terriermon? Is……something wrong?"

This time, there was a response. A soft, quiet whimper that somehow reached the bottomless pit of Lopmon's soul. It was a cry of desperation, a warning of the upcoming catastrophe. Because Terriermon knew that would be the last day for Shinjuku.

Lopmon looked at the other Digimon for a few more seconds, before finally retreating to his plate of food. However, he was no longer in the mood to eat. Somehow, Terriermon's sadness had reached him, too.

It was then when he heard it. A single, simple word escaped Terriermon's lips. A word, that, even if it meant absolutely nothing to the Digimon who heard, obviously meant something dreadful to the one who said it.

_"Daath…………"_

*****Takato's House*****

"I'm done. Thanks for the meal."

"……………"

Knowing that there would be no answer, Takato got up and exited the kitchen, leaving his father alone with his food and his mother alone with the empty dishes that had to be washed. Once the sound of his footsteps faded away, signaling that he had reached the upper floor, Mie finally spoke.

"Now………you know what has to be done………right?"

Takato's father lowered his gaze. He knew the answer, but………he'd rather not.

Five minutes later, Takato returned to the kitchen. Overwhelmed by the silence, he simply lowered his gaze.

"I……I gotta go. I'll go get Guilmon and then we'll go to Hypnos. I……I guess I'll be back soon……I think."

Once again, no answer. Defeated by sorrow, Takato exited the kitchen and the house, walking away with a slow pace. He was in no hurry, and even if he were, he couldn't waste precious energy running.

_I……I wonder how long I have left._

**Takato! Don't say such things!**

_Why not? What's the point in avoiding it, if I know it's going to happen?_

**I can't believe you're so comfortable with the idea of dying!**

_………I guess………It just doesn't matter to me anymore………I just hope Chaos will put my body to a good use………_

_"You can count on it, little fella!"_

_………………_

***** Metropolitan Government Building……okay, okay, freaky Hypnos building……happy? *****

Takeru growled for the nth time that morning as he rubbed his left cheek. On the opposite corner, Rika stood, her depressed mood from yesterday now gone……just not in the appropriate way. She was in a state that could only be described as……fuming. Patamon smirked on top of his Tamer's head, of course, while Rumiko and her mother were leaning against the wall farther from the elevator's door. As they made their way up to the place where the Hypnos Mainframe rested, and where Ryo and the Hypnos gang waited, Patamon decided to start a conversation. You know, to lighten up the moods………sort of.

"Oh, come on, you know it was an accident, she knows it was an accident, everyone knows it was an accident! What's the big deal?"

Rika's snarl was enough of an answer. Takeru sighed. _Oh, well, that's a Tamer friendship thrown to the waste._

"I guess she'll only allow Takato to get in her good side." Takeru whispered to his Digimon.

"Did you say something?" Rumiko soon asked. Takeru smiled and looked at Rika, which shot him a death glare.

"Oh, no……nothing."

At last, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Takeru didn't waste a second getting out of Rika's fist range, to be greeted by Ryo and Daneel.

"Everything A-Ok, milord. Takato is on the way."

"Didn't you send a transport or something?" Takeru asked, as no security measure in the world was enough for him. Ryo frowned and Daneel shook his head.

"Hey, I'm not the boss here. And Mr. Yamaki won't spend a yen in paying a cab for the kid."

Takeru sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable if I can't keep close watch on him."

"Well, we can always use the cameras."

Daneel guided Takeru, Ryo and the Nonakas to the main display; Daneel's favorite toy, and the same computer Takato hacked his way through several weeks ago (Check "Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!!!", chapter 3).

"We got tired of having to deploy a team every time we wanted to record an event, so we got authorization for using the Police's surveillance cameras. They normally use it to keep track of traffic, accidents or unusual events, but I think it might let us keep an eye on Takato."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Daneel began typing at the same moment Henry, Suzie and Janyuu showed up, Terriermon and Lopmon walking right next to their respective partners. While the adult decided to join Yamaki and his two assistants, Henry and Suzie walked closer to Rika and her family.

"Good morning."

"To you, maybe." Rika replied. Deciding that he didn't want to know what happened, he simply looked down, finally noticing his partner's unusual silence.

"How come you're not inquiring in Rika's private life?"

"…………………"

"Terriermon!?"

"Huh? Oh, what? I'm……sorry………"

Henry added Terriermon's behavior to his list of worries and then looked right behind him, lured by the sound of the elevator's door opening away. This time, it was Hirokazu and Kenta. Guardromon walked right behind his Tamer, while MarineAngemos was nowhere to be seen, probably resting inside a pocket. Rika grunted in response, and the two boys decided it was better to stay at a safe distance. Inching as close to Henry as Rika would allow them to, the taller boy spoke.

"What's with her today?"

Henry sighed and walked a dew steps away from the female redhead, responding in a quiet whisper.

"I have no idea. But I bet everything I own Takato is somehow related."

The dynamic duo immediately displayed a pair of mischievous grins. Henry found himself unable to hide a smirk of his own. Takeru looked at the newcomers for a second, to then return his gaze to the giant screen.

"Now we only have to wait for our star."

*****Takato-kun*****

Takato slowly made his way through the grassy field, walking the exact same path he walked everyday, covering the distance between his house and Guilmon's resting place. This time, however, there was no hurry, no need to consider the possibility of arriving late for classes, and no eagerness to be close to Rika. That morning, there was nothing. In fact, it almost seemed that Takato wanted to make that usually short trek as long as possible. Although his reasons were mostly physical, as his body no longer had the will (or the energy) to increase his pace, he also had matters of the heart that kept him away from Hypnos, where he knew everyone would be waiting for him. Where SHE would be waiting for him.

A tear threatened to escape from its prison, but Takato struggled to keep it inside his left eye. He tried to shake the unpleasant thoughts away by humming a song he used to enjoy (A/N: If you want to know, it's "Across the Tears"). But not even music would help him this time. His heart was filled with a sense of dread no other human emotion could send away.

He was too focused in his own grief to notice the four relatively large shadows that followed him from behind the tall bushes.

*****The Dark Ocean*****

"Dark Tornado!"

"Poison Ivy!"

BlackTerriermon's attack stopped the DarkScubamon long enough for the Palmon to retrieve Tatsu's katana. The surprised guard didn't have time to react before he was sliced in half by the same sword he had just held three seconds before.

"Free at last! Gosh, my arms are sore…" The Dark Animal Digimon complained while Tatsu smiled for this first time in hours. It felt good to be armed again.

"Great job, Eclipse."

"Thanks!" The cheery Palmon replied. BlackTerriermon looked at the other rookie Digimon and shook his head. Witnessing how the previously hot woman transformed into a perfect copy of a Palmon had been quite a sight.

"I'll never look at a hot, barely clad woman with the same eyes ever again."

The Palmon chuckled. DC checked his possessions.

"Damn……Daemon must have my D-Power. But I still have my deck of cards."

Tatsu smirked. "Well, now we look for Daemon's tent, we get your Digivice……and I cut his throat with this baby."

DC shook his head. "And you just don't get it, do you? We don't stand a chance! I think we should just get as far away from here as possible. Daemon already sent a recon team to the Tamers' world, so warning Takeru is out of the question."

"Precisely!" Tatsu insisted. "The Tamers can handle a bunch of Ultimates and Champions, and if we get rid of Daemon, everyone will be happy!"

"I'm with you until the 'beat Daemon' part!" BlackTerriermon commented. Tatsu sighed.

"Alright, you win. We'll go get your Digivice, and then we run as if there were no tomorrow."

_But if I get a chance at Creepymon, I'm taking it!_

Tatsu looked at Eclipse. "I need something fast, Eclipse."

In a moment shorter than the blink of an eye, the Palmon was gone, to be replaced by the mighty Raidramon.

"Ready for a wild ride, Tats?"

"Always."

The boy climbed on the armored Digimon and looked at DC. "Cover me."

Before the Tamer could even get the meaning of those two simple words, Raidramon had already left on a mad dash to Daemon's camp. Immediately noticed by Daemon's troops, but too fast to be intercepted by them, Eclipse and Tatsu covered the distance between their former prison and their destination. Tatsu shouted a battle cry right before leaping inside the Demon Lord's tent.

"Daemon, you're mine!"

"HELL INFERNO!!!"

The next thing Tatsu felt was heat. Intense heat.

*****Takato*****

They were quicker, but Takato's reflexes were still at their best. When the DarkScubamon finally attacked, Takato retreated with a quick leap. Immediately, driven by his innate fighter instinct, Takato studied his opponents. Even though his skills at the Digimon Card Game were, in one word, crappy; his knowledge of Digimon was still unmatched.

_Four DarkScubamon and ten Kurisarimon………I'm open to suggestions._

_"Four Ultimates, ten strong Champions and no partner?_ Run like hell, Goggles."__

_I'm in no condition to run, Chaos, and you know it._

**Oh, he should. It's mostly his fault, anyway.**

_"Hey, hey!_ I'm not the only one to blame! Don't you think keeping you functioning affects your Takato, too?"__

Takato realized that Ruki's silence implied that she hadn't considered that fact. However, he wasn't in the mood for discussing those matters at the moment.

_Um……enemy Digimon at _twelve o'clock___ and approaching!_

_"We have to fight!"_

_Yes……_

**You're in no condition to run, much less to fight!**

_"Well, we're not getting any bright ideas from you!"_

Ruki sighed in defeat. **……Battle Mode, engaged.**

Takato moved one step back. Daemon's minions moved two steps forward, the Kurisarimon menacingly floating behind. Takato gulped. He needed Guilmon, but he knew the Digimon wouldn't let him run away. Besides, his legs wouldn't resist the 100-ft sprint that separated him from Guilmon's hut. Would he listen if he shouted? Maybe………if he wasn't sleeping. But it was Takato's only choice, so he inhaled as much air as his tired lungs could hold.

He shouted his partner's name at the same time the DarkScubamon attacked.

*****Guilmon's Hut*****

"GUILMON!!!!!"

Impmon, being the only one awake, was the only one who heard Takato's call. He immediately got up and looked for the origin of the voice. For a strange reason he felt very uncomfortable. Maybe it was the feeling of necessity in Takato's voice, or it was the fact that he sounded absolutely terrified. Impmon rushed to wake up the sleeping Guilmon.

"Hey! Pineapple head! Get up, dammit!"

He kicked the reptile Digimon's side, without result. Guilmon simply rolled away from the small demon. Impmon groaned.

"Oh, I can't believe this!"

He looked outside once again, but he couldn't see Takato from there, so he looked back at the two sleeping Digimon. Calumon rested right next to the much bigger rookie. Impmon considered waking Calumon and asking for his help………just for a second.

"Gee, what would you do without me?" Impmon muttered as the dim glow of evolution covered his body.

*****Hypnos……gosh, these guys are up to quite a surprise*****

"Smooth plan, Daneel." Takeru muttered.

Daneel sweatdropped at the sight of the hundreds of cameras that were being displayed on the massive screen. Cameras carefully placed in specific locations within Tokyo for the main purpose of traffic control, now used to locate a single being. However, finding a person in the insane amount of images displayed was, to put it simple, impossible. Daneel typed some commands with his keyboard and the number of cameras was considerably reduced.

"I've had reduced the list to those cameras located in Shinjuku."

"There's still quite a bit of them." Ryo commented.

Call it instinct. Heck, you could call it destiny. The thing is that, in a matter of seconds, the mainly bored Rika Nonaka found the group of cameras hidden in their usual gathering place: the park. And she couldn't help but release a gasp.

If the cameras included support for sound, they would have heard a piercing scream of pain, as Takato was being severely punished. Everyone could count ten Kurisarimon wrapped around Takato's body, their tentacles shocking him with powerful bolts of electricity, at the same time a bigger, darker Digimon seemed to hold the Omni-Tamer with an arm-grip. Then, at the same time the DarkScubamon twisted Takato's right arm, a second one punched him right below his ribcage, forcing the air out of Takato's lungs (a massive gasp filled the Hypnos Control Room at this moment). Takato immediately began to cough, a mixture of saliva, bile and blood released with each spasm.

"Dammit, Takato, no!!" Takeru shouted right before looking away. He began to run to the elevator, to stop two seconds later. After a brief gaze, he realized he wasn't needed to aid Takato.

Rika was gone.

*****The Dark Ocean*****

_Okay, that was stupid………_

DC watched how Tatsu and Raidramon were engulfed by Daemon's unholy flame. He also knew it was a matter of time before they were caught too. And he also knew there was only one possible course of action.

"Well, pal, it was good to meet you."

"Same here, buddy. Never thought we'd die because of someone else's stupidity, but………"

"It's the way things work………I wonder how long it will take before mom actually notices my disappearance?"

Both Tamer and Digimon remained silent for a few seconds. They only watched at the defeated shapes of Tatsu and Eclipse, and the tall, powerful shape of Daemon, who stood right in front of the fallen couple. Finally, BlackTerriermon sighed in resignation. And the battle began.

"Crimson Blast!"

The small shots were enough to knock a Kurisarimon, drawing the attention towards the small rookie Digimon as he bravely (or stupidly) attempted to make his way through the hordes of evil Digimon. His Tamer soon joined the riot, throwing rocks and sticks to any Digimon who tried to get near him or his partner. However, it was a matter of time before they fell, too. A lone DarkScubamon managed to avoid the rock shower and dug his teeth in DC's left leg, causing the boy to release a loud scream. BlackTerriermon tried to help his friend, but twelve combined Data Crashers sent him flying away, falling on the soft cloth of the tent that had been their jail. Immediately, three of four DarkScubamon leaped at the fallen Virus/Data hybrid like a pack of rabid wolves. Daemon mindlessly watched the duo's useless struggle, while DC attempted to resist the Kurisarimon's electric attacks and the three or four DarkScubamon became twenty or thirty. The Mega Digimon looked at the unconscious Tatsu and Raidramon, and then his gaze shifted to the small object he held with his left hand. A crimson Digivice.

*****One Last Scene*****

Gennai slowly entered the room, adjusting his eyes to the illumination……or, specifically, the lack of it. A pair of neon lights was the only source of light in the immensely large chamber, the two bright rods being not enough to reveal the contents of the place, which was precisely the idea. After all, if someone else were able to see what was inside the room, they would have been greeted by quite a disturbing sight.

However, I might be lying if I say the two neon lights were the only illumination in the room. Once his eyes were used to the almost absolute darkness, Gennai began to check on……whatever he kept in that place. He walked to a certain spot, looked at whatever he hand in front of him, wrote something on a pocket PC, and walked away to repeat the procedure in a different place. The only clue in the possible contents of the room were the way the light from the two lamps was reflected on whatever Gennai looked at, revealing a faint glow from what seemed like glass. Other than that, Gennai remained in the dark.

Eventually, Gennai reached the other end of the room, right below the two neon lights. Being the only part of the room that was fairly well lit, it allowed a better sight of whatever caught Gennai's attention. A huge glass vial with a cylindrical shape, with the number seven printed on it. The seven-feet-high tube was filled with a transparent liquid that occupied almost three quarters of the total volume. And, floating in the liquid, what seemed to be a human being.

A young girl, approximately eleven or twelve years old, with long brown hair. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in an almost unnoticeable frown. Gennai knew every detail about the girl, so he had no need to look at her. He was more interested in the numbers displayed by the small LCD screen at the vial's base. He wrote the numbers in his pocket computer and walked away, crossing the entire room with quick steps.

Finally, he stopped in front of the screen right at the entrance. Several graphs and tables were displayed on it, but Gennai was more interested in the small symbols at the bottom of the screen.

**Subject: Takato Matsuki**

**Code Name: Asmodeus**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 136:25:44**

"A little more than five days left………good."

But there was nobody to hear Gennai's words as he finally exited the room, a huge steel door closing behind him, as a symbol of the important secret kept behind it. However, Gennai hadn't been able to avoid a little self-praise when labeling the room, with four simple letters that adorned the entrance, even if they were of no meaning to any other person……in the highly unlikely case that someone reached that place.

**A.D.A.M.******

*********************************************************************

*********************************************************************

End of chapter 5…………

Terriermon: At last, we're done with chapter 5!

DR: Yeah, yeah……once again, I apologize for the excessive delay. College takes most of my time, and the few free time I have left I'm forced to spend it on preparations for a trip I'm gonna make. Besides, I've restarted my philosophy courses and I'm re-reading my kabbalah annotations. All for the sake of my future fanfics. I know each chapter is taking a while, but don't be worried: I haven't forgotten them. Once again, thanks in advance for your reviews and the (constructive) criticism. Any questions and additional comments, feel free to e-mail me. And now, next chapter's preview!

(_The Biggest Dreamer_ starts playing)

**Ryo's Voice: Hey, it's me! Ryo Akiyama! Anyway, Takato is in big trouble, his weakened body being no match against the DarkScubamon and the Kurisarimon. Will Sakuyamon and Beelzemon arrive in time to save him? And what about DC and BlackTerriermon? How will they escape from Daemon? Project Asmodeus is finally revealed to the Digimon Tamers in the next episode of "Silent Sorrow": Damnation, Part Two. If you like inner drama and cool battles, then this chapter is for you!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	6. Damnation, Part II

Another chapter! Once again, I'm flattered by your comments. Thanks to them, I now know I'm succeeding in my purpose: giving Digimon fanfiction a more serious approach. Don't take it as an insult but Digimon fanfiction isn't what it used to be anymore. But that won't make me stop from completing this epic, even if, at the pace I'm going, it seems it will take me years. I guess I should write a little bit, faster, but college and sleep take 90% of my time, and the other 10 percent I'd rather use it for less demanding activities. Bear with me, please.

As for the continuous Evangelion comparisons, well……my top three favorite fics of all time are Evangelion fanfics, so if you're comparing me with Eva fics, well……I'm flattered.

Anyway, I don't own Digimon, but I do own the Omnivice idea and the original characters (Ruki, Pauline, Daneel and Chaos). BlackTerriermon is a conception (or misconception, I don't know) of Digidestined of Courage, as well as his very own identity. Eclipse is owned……okay, is related to Tatsu no Houou, as well as his own persona, which I'm using, too. Once that's settled, we're off to chapter 6, where Takato's will is finally broken, Rika's heart shatters, Beelzemon FINALLY makes an appearance, DC gets a pretty cool nickname and TK finishes his tale. Enjoy!

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 6**

**_Damnation, Part II: And So, the Hunter Becomes the Hunted / Shattered Glass_**

****

****

He ignored that he was being watched. He ignored that his voice could be heard in the Main Base of what is called Hypnos II. He ignored that his friend, the one he loved as if she were his own sister, was at the moment crying in the arms of his best friend, Henry Wong. He ignored that the Hypnos crew had jerked their heads aside, unable to watch the horrible display he was performing. He ignored that some of them had also covered their ears. He ignored all that, and pretty much everything else, because he had become part of another universe.

A universe of pain.

The Kurisarimon still had their tentacles wrapped against his skin, using an attack that was meant for Digimon. No human could resist so much torture. Someone else would have died almost instantly. But Takato, involuntarily, was one tough cookie. Which made things much worse for him, though.

Even if the shock hadn't knocked him out, his body had long ago lost its balance, making him fall to the soft grass, shaking and convulsing with each pulse of electrical current. He could actually feel his blood heating, his heart beating erratically, his lungs contracting before he could fill them with the necessary air. Little he knew that help was on the way. However, more out of sheer pain than anything else, he let go one final cry, releasing all the pain and anguish in a heartbreaking sound. Inside the Hypnos complex, Jeri Katou passed out, unable to bear watching his pain anymore. But Takato's final display of unbearable pain had its good side. It made the two approaching mega Digimon's anger reach its highest level.

"You……YOU BASTARDS!!!"

Beelzemon slashed and scratched like a maniac, not allowing the Kurisarimon enough time to react before being reduced to their most basic binary components. The DarkScubamon immediately retreated to the shadows, perfectly camouflaging themselves to regroup and study the new threat. The remaining Kurisarimon, having a much lower IQ level, did the only thing they found appropriate: they followed the larger Digimon behind the bushes.

Beelzemon was about to follow them when Takato's loud coughing interrupted him. The Demon Lord rushed next to the fallen Tamer.

"Hey……hey, Gogglehead! Can you get up?"

Takato curled himself in a fetal position, his body trembling and his lungs breathing heavily. And for the first time in his life, Beelzemon felt the pain of watching a friend in pain.

He didn't like the feeling at all.

He was about to pick the Tamer up when a massive body tackled him against a tree. Shaking the stars circling around his head, Beelzemon faced the attacker and frowned at the sight of a familiar enemy. Somehow, the remaining Kurisarimon had managed to merge together into Infermon. The Mega Digimon growled.

"Not even YOU can defeat me!"

Beelzemon was about to unleash his Darkness Claw attack when the four DarkScubamon leapt at him, daggers ready to cut, slash and tear flesh (or data) apart. Beelzemon wouldn't normally fear a group of Ultimates, but the way they took him by surprise and the way their eyes glowed like a pack of rabid wolves at the sight of easy prey told the Demon Lord that he should be prepared for a lot of pain.

The pain never came.

The only reason the DarkScubamon survived Sakuyamon's Spirit Strike attack was because of their special training and the type advantage. However, that doesn't mean they weren't sent flying several dozen feet. But the extremely pissed off female Digimon didn't give them the chance to get up after the blast. Showing no mercy, her staff went right through the first one's chest, destroying him instantly. 0.6 seconds later, she was throwing her main weapon towards the second one, which ended up being smashed against a tree twelve yards behind him. The third was just getting up when Sakuyamon grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against another tree, in an attempt to choke him to death. The fourth and last DarkScubamon's approached forced Rika to use more pressure, finally breaking the captive enemy's throat. Right at the same time the fourth enemy threw his knife right at her head, Sakuyamon made a quick roll behind the tree she was in front of.  Half a second was enough to tell her that the second DarkScubamon, the one who had being hit by her staff, was already up and joining his partner. She also saw the approaching blur of Beelzemon, who had obviously taken care of Infermon in the few seconds she had spent killing the two DarkScubamon.

At the same time Beelzemon's Darkness Claw removed one of the enemies from existence, Sakuyamon leapt out of her hiding place, landing a powerful blow to the last remaining enemy's face, sending him back to the very same tree he had been smashed against seven seconds before. Shaking his head to recover from the shock, he barely managed to see how Sakuyamon recovered her staff and lunged towards him, releasing a berserk yell from her mouth.

Then, he saw nothing else.

Twelve slashes in 2.3 seconds were what destroyed him. Sakuyamon, having her anger already released, stared at the place where the last enemy had fallen for what seemed an eternity. She only stopped when she felt Beelzemon's hand on her left shoulder.

"Hey………you ok, girl?"

He had good reasons to ask that. After all, he had never seen a Tamer……any Tamer fight with such fury. She had had no mercy with her opponents, something that was expected of a wild Digimon, not from her.

Obviously, Rika had no response. The only sound she made, a gasp, was released when she looked to her left, where Takato's body lied crumpled on the ground. Was he conscious? Unconscious? ………dead?

"Takato!" Rika shouted as the light of reverse evolution bathed Sakuyamon, reversing her back to the human and Digimon components. She fell down to her knees, using her right hand to raise Takato's head. This time the Gogglehead didn't try to move away, more out of lack of energy than anything else. However, he seemed to recognize her, as his body seemed to naturally feel drawn towards her. Before Rika could even tell, a sobbing Takato was buried on her chest. Normally she would have proceeded to redefine the word 'pain' with Takato's body, but the situation they were facing was anything but normal, even to the Tamers' standards.

"I'm……so tired………Rika, just………just let me die………."

The redhead gasped in response. "Shut up! Just……just don't dare say that again………"

"But………but they want to take me away……away from………"

"I won't let them." Rika replied with a tone that didn't seem confident at all. "I won't let them take you away……away from………."

She only finished the sentence in her mind, but Takato seemed to get the idea.

"Do………do you promise?"

Rika didn't waste a second to nod in response. "I promise."

"Th……th-thanks………"

And with a satisfied smile on his tired face, Takato drifted away to unconsciousness.

*****Someone's Mind******

_"You strive for something, and you fail miserably. That is, definitely, your life in a few words."_

_NO! I won't accept it!_

The Tamer known as DC was fighting a new battle. Having left the realm of consciousness in the Dark Ocean, he was now forced to face this……intrusion in his subconscious. 

_"Oh, but it is true. What just happened was a very good proof."_

_How come sometimes you treat me nicely and now you're being a total bitch?_

The female voice released a giggle. "_Oh, my, now that's a pretty rough way to treat a lady, my dear……"_

_I'm not 'your dear'. I don't even know you! Heck, why am I even talking with you!?_

_"Because I speak with the truth."___

_No! It's because I don't know how to get you out of my mind!_

_"Well……that, too._ But you have to admit your life has been a waste until now."__

_Hell no!_

_"Truth hurts, but……you're a loser."_

_SHUT UP!_

_"You just failed in the mission Takeru assigned you with. He trusted in you, and you failed……big time."_

_He……he should have given me that responsibility!_

_"But he did."_

_I never had a chance against Daemon!_

_"Yet you tried to fight him. Why?"_

_Someone had to!_

_"Why YOU?"___

_Someone had to save Tatsu and Eclipse!_

_"So you did it for them?"_

_YES!_

_"And why did you accept Takeru's petition? Was it to please him? You did it for him, even if you risked your life by doing so?_

_YES!!!!_

_"So you're saying that you do everything for others?"_

_……yes, I guess._

_"Does that make you strong? Does the feel of being important to others make you strong?"_

_………………_

_"Would you fight for me?"_

_What?_

_"I asked: would you fight for me?"_

_…………why do you think I should fight for you?_

_"I'm not saying that. I just want to know if you'd do it if I needed it. So I ask again: would you fight for me?"_

_……………yes. It's what makes me who I am._

DC could swear the girl who was talking with him had just tilted her head and smile, even if he couldn't see her.

_"Thanks. I knew you'd say that, though. That's why I love you so much."_

_……………how could you……!!!!!!!!_

DC couldn't sense any other "physical" presence in his mind. And, unlike Takato's and Takeru's mental conversations, there was no mental image of the girl he was talking to. But he could definitely recognize the feeling of lips on top of his. He was being kissed by an invisible, yet beautiful, intruder.

_"If you die, we'll never be able to meet. And I'd be very sad if that happened. So, you must go now, my dear Sandalphon. Go and fight bravely. For you and for me."_

_……how did you just called me?_

The girl giggled one last time. _"Now I'm sure. You're the tenth. But we'll have plenty of time to talk later."_

_I f I actually managed to survive today, that is._

_"Oh, you're so pessimistic! Of course you will! I'm sure of it. You're very strong."_

_Well, thanks for the compliment._

_"You're welcome. Besides, if I don't compliment you, then who will?"_

_…………whatever._ Goodbye……whoever you are.__

_"See you later, dear. Oh, and maybe next time we meet I'll give you my name……and my phone number!"_

_Gee……I'm looking forward to it……_

Her giggles were the last thing he heard as he slowly returned to the world of the conscious.

*****The Dark Ocean*****

Light and sound.

A loud howl escaped Daemon's shadowy face when the D-Ark began glowing with a bloody crimson. Scarlet light filled the Dark Ocean, normally devoid of color, forcing everyone in the nearby zone to cover their eyes. The light was strong enough to awaken the barely conscious Tatsu, who had somehow survived Daemon's blast. For now, we should focus in the male figure Tatsu was looking at. The weak, seemingly exhausted DC, who still managed to find the strength to get up and walk to the place Daemon stood. The Mega Digimon was still groaning in pain, as if the mere act of holding the object was a terrible torture. Finally, he was forced to let go of the Digivice, which fell to the ground without making any noise. DC stopped for a moment to look at Daemon's hand, which was greatly damaged. The Digivice was, indeed, burning him as he held it. The Tamer then looked back at Tatsu, who was slowly struggling to get up, but that proved to be a quite formidable task. Then, he looked at the fallen Eclipse, who had taken the shape of Raidramon, lying still on the cold surface. She had fully received Daemon's blow, and by doing that, she had unconsciously saved Tatsu from certain death……if the word "death" counts for someone like him. With a grim smile, DC realized Eclipse would be out of commission for a while, if she wasn't already dead, that is. Finally, he looked at his partner, or at least he tried. The DarkScubamon were still lunging at him by dozens, while the much smaller and weaker Digimon barely managed to keep them away. But his Tamer knew the Dark Animal Digimon wouldn't be able to keep his opponents away much longer.

_Do not worry, I'm on my way. Everything's clear now………_

DC leaned down to pick the crimson Digivice, sighing in relief when he felt its cool, smooth surface on his hand. Once again, he felt complete. In fact, he felt better than before losing it.

"It's time." He said to himself, while looking at the place where his Digimon was fighting. At the same time, Daemon finally got up, and with a quiet growl, realized he had lost the precious artifact. He didn't waste time to attempt to crush DC's head with his sane hand………when everything got filled with light. The Digivice extended its bright to the fullest, filling the empty, barren land with a purifying crimson. DC smiled.

"Now we're complete."

**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"BlackTerriermon, digivolve to………BlackMegaGargomon!"

The new Mega Digimon didn't waste time to begin his strike.

"Radiation Missiles!"

And all hell broke loose.

*****Hypnos-2*****

Takeru was completely still, his eyes fixed on the person resting on the hospital bed. Completely alone, the blonde Tamer had all the time in the world to observe Takato Matsuki.

_So young……so fragile……it's hard to believe this is the Higher Entity's finest creation……the perfect evolution of humanity………the one who will save us all._

Unconsciously, Takeru delicately placed his right hand on Takato's forehead. The younger Tamer didn't even flinch, his deep sleep uninterrupted by TK's actions.

_He already has one foot on hell………and I can't even shed a tear for him………am I that much of a miserable person?_

**Takeru……**

_Yeah………I'm pathetic………I laugh, but my heart is not happy……I'm sad, but I can't just slump down and cry………what have I become? Did I make a mistake by leaving Odaiba so many years ago? Am I really satisfied now? Would I have found happiness if I had stayed? I guess I'll never know now……_

**Takeru………please………**

Takeru didn't move his eyes off Takato's seemingly serene expression.

_I wished we could switch places, Takato. If my death could save the world, I'd gladly give my life. I have nothing left here. Not anymore. But you're still so young. You could be so happy………you would make Rika so happy………_

**Takeru!**

_But I can't. You're the one who has to die, and I have to stay and live this empty, meaningless life. And I'm a bastard for feeling sorry for me when you're the one who I should worry the most for. You're the one who is going to die, but my heart cries for my living. I'm worthless………_

Takeru took something out of his pocket, revealing it to be an injection. He didn't waste time mixing it with the serum that was being intravenously fed to Takato.

"This will keep you up and running for a while longer. Maybe it would be better if you died right now. At least you wouldn't have to witness the end of te world. But I am a selfish person, so I keep you alive. I'm sorry, Takato. I'm really sorry."

Unable to shed tears, Takeru clenched his fists in anger towards himself. Takato didn't hear anything the blonde Tamer had said, and he didn't hear the sound of the door closing as Takeru left the room. But in his subconscious, his mouth let go a simple word.

"………understand…………"

*****Eastern Quadrant Dimension. Odaiba.*****

_I don't know why I came here. Today of all days. I have a very important business meeting today, you know? But I chose to come here instead. I must be insane, but I guess I can trust in my people. They'll do well in my absence. They haven't failed me before…………why am I thinking about this?_

Davis Motomiya smiled as he stood in front of a familiar grave.

_Taichi_ Kamiya__

_1988-              _

_Valiant warrior,_

_Loving friend.___

_The flame within you shall never die…     _

_Your parents refused to allow anyone to write the year of your death on this grave. Did you know that, Tai? They still believe you're alive………just like me._

Unafraid to stain his expensive business suit, Davis sat on the moist grass, the smile never leaving his face.

_You're not the kind of person to do something like that. I know that because we're very similar, and I'd never find the guts to kill myself. To hell with the Crest of Courage, it wasn't meant for something like this._

He remained silent for a minute, thinking about absolutely nothing, almost expecting a response from the headstone. Of course, there was none.

_Takeru left before you did. Were you following him, Tai? Have you planned on doing it, and Takeru's leave gave you the last encouragement?_

He sighed.

_He's alive, Tai. At first I didn't believe it, but then I saw him with my own eyes. He's alive and healthy. A little on the cold side, but……he's alive, and I'm glad. Your sister was the most overjoyed by it, you know? I think she's starting to realize what she ignored in the past. I think she has finally understood that Takeru left Odaiba mainly because of her. There were other reasons, yeah, but…………_

Davis stared at the grassy ground. After almost one and a half decades, the grass had grown again on the soil where the empty coffin was buried. Davis realized that thinking was becoming harder every moment.

_But now she's sad again, Tai. She's sad because she can't find Takeru and talk to him. So many things could be solved if they just talked. Maybe those two would finally find peace……the way it was supposed to be since the beginning._

Davis stopped for a while to ponder his thoughts. He did not want to talk about that anymore. He feared the feelings he had fought so hard to shake away returned to make his life unbearable. He was living a fine life, being the owner of one of the world's greatest chain of restaurants and food franchises, gaining millions of yen every week and dating top models and famous actresses every weekend. The last thing he needed was to be haunted by a childhood crush.

_I know you're out there somewhere, Tai. Do not worry, I'll keep an eye on your sister while you're gone. And I'll make sure Matt makes Sora happy. You'll be proud of me when we meet again………I hope._

*****Hypnos-2 Conference Room*****

Once again, they had gathered. Everyone who was somehow important to the grand scheme of things was there. Well, almost everyone. Some of the most important ones were absent, though. The main reason was that they still ignored their importance. And some that could be considered as important were absent, too, as they weren't that important. But it was not just the matter of being there or not. The true matter was the meaning of their presence, and how what they were about to learn would change their lives.

Takeru stood at the entrance, checking on everyone as they were arriving. When Yamaki, Riley and Talley walked inside together, Takeru realized no one else was expected to come. "Oh well, let's get this party started."

He made sure everyone had found a seat in the long, rectangular table before he took the seat at the front. After all, he was the one in charge for the moment. _It feels good being the center of attention. I wished it were for a different reason, though._

**Well, there's nothing we can do about it, right………**

_Maybe, but we can at least pretend our future is not controlled………_

"Well, I'm glad you're all here………what's wrong, Mr. Wong?" Takeru interrupted himself as Janyuu had raised his hand.

"You………knew this was going to happen, right? The……attack, I mean."

Several jaws fell down and every eye in the room stared at Takaishi. Takeru didn't even flinch.

"……yes, I knew Takato was going to be attacked. I didn't know it was going to be precisely today, but I was kind of expecting it."

A small hand slammed the table, startling everyone in the room. It surprised Takeru to realize it had been Impmon.

"Well, I'm sick of you! You have to stop keeping secrets from us, damn it! He could have gotten killed!"

There was no response from the others, but Takeru knew they agreed with the Small Demon Digimon. And TK understood their anger.

"I……I know this isn't much comfort, but he wouldn't have died. He needs Takato alive."

"Who!?" Jeri asked.

"I……not yet, Jeri. I'll tell you soon, but not yet. Not before……"

"You're doing it again, dammit!" Impmon interrupted with an angry shout.

"I have to keep an order!" Takeru pleaded. "I have to explain you the whole story before……"

"What does it matter?" Yamaki joined the conversation. "The only thing you've done is giving us a Digital World History class. We don't CARE about that, we just want to know what the hell's going on!"

This time there were some muttered words of agreement and some nodding. Takeru sighed.

"It is important for us to……"

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!" An irate Yamaki shouted as he stood up and walked to the front, where he grabbed Takeru by the neck and slammed him against the wall behind him, still squeezing him as he spoke. Neither Patamon nor anyone else had time to react.

"Do we have to force the truth off you, mister Takaishi?" Yamaki growled after saying those words.

"S…..stop………" Takeru forced to speak even with the lack of air.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MR. YAMAKI!!!!"

The one who shouted was not anyone of the ones present in the room. It was one who had been absent until that precise moment.

"Matsuki………"

Everyone gasped as they witnessed the impossible. Takato stood at the entrance, next to a mainly confused Daneel. Finally, the young Tamer walked inside the room, grabbed Yamaki's hand and pushed the bigger, older and stronger man off Takeru. Takato proudly stood between Takeru and everyone else.

"If there's a person who should complain about Mr. Takaishi's actions, that person is me and only me. He is not to be harmed or threatened during his stay! Only over my dead body! Understood?"

If looks could kill, there would have been multiple genocides in that room. Takato's glare was so ferocious that even Rika cringed under his powerful gaze. Nobody had the guts to say a word.

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

Silence. Until……

"Momentai, buddy!"

Takato raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the cold air that had seemed to invade the room was gone, to be replaced by Takato's soft laugh. No one else joined him, though. I guess they didn't find it as funny. Finally, Takato sat on the chair Takeru had been seating until a minute before and faced the former Digi-Destined.

"You may continue, Mr. Takaishi……oh, wait! Impmon……"

"Uhh……yes?"

Being on the seat at the front, Impmon could only see the top of Takato's head peaking from the other side of the huge seat. That didn't stop him from smiling when he heard Takato's words.

"Thank you………for helping."

"……no problem."

"Same to you, Rika, Renamon. Domo………arigato."

Knowing that there would be no response from either Tamer or Digimon, Takato spoke once again, this time to Takeru.

"Last time we stopped on……what did you call them? The Ultimate Crests, I think."

Takeru released the breath he had been unconsciously holding for the last minute and smiled.

"Yes, Takato……are you okay?"

"………I can hold on for a few more days, if that's what you want to know."

Everybody simply ignored Rika's gasp.

_How can he be so senseless!?_

"Okay……well……as I explained, the Western Quadrant was too well protected, and nothing wrong ever happened at the Northern Quadrant, so we can pretty much ignore them for the rest of this discussion. The Southern Quadrant……this Quadrant, dwelled in an eternal struggle for survival, which isn't really that important……"

"……still painful, though." Takato commented. Unseen by everyone, Renamon smiled, as somehow she felt the comment was directed to her. Takeru continued.

"……all the important stuff happened in the Eastern Quadrant. Before I go into details, we must return to the beginning."

"The beginning of the story?" Rumiko asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No……the beginning of the Universes."

The blonde man deeply inhaled. "At the beginning, there was nothing, and the fundamentals of existence floated aimlessly in the vast nothingness."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm lost there!" Hirokazu shouted. Pretty much everyone agreed. Takeru started again.

"I'm talking about the very beginning. The starting point of everything……the Planck time. At the beginning, only two……entities existed. Two higher entities. They were two, but at the same time they were one. I'm talking about 'God'. The thing that is everything, the Higher Entity, the eternal dance between light and shadow, day and night, balance and chaos. At the beginning, only Balance and Chaos existed."

"The one and only, ladies and gentlemen!" Takato……Chaos added with a chuckle. Everyone groaned.

_So you're older than the Big Bang, huh?_

_"Yeah, pretty much………hard to believe, huh?"___

**Yeah, anyone would think you'd have matured by now……**

_"Hey!"_

"So……what you're saying is that whatever lives within Takato………is one of God's sides?" Ryo asked.

"You almost got it, Ryo. You must not think of Balance and Chaos as different sides of God, as they are actually the same, therefore being a whole by themselves. Our minds can only perceive them as separate because we're limited. In another words, Chaos is NOT a part of God……a part of the Higher Entity……….Chaos IS the Higher Entity."

"That will teach you not to mess with me, Mr. Perfect!" Takato added. Rika chuckled, while Ryo seemed unnerved.

"Well, you don't seem that strong for a God right now, Gogglehead. I'm pretty sure I could kick you ass if I wanted to."

"Bring it on!"

"Takato!" Takeru complained.

"Sorry." Asmodeus finally put an end to the argument. "He just has an ego the size of the Milky Way."

"Whatever." Takeru finally said. "Another thing you've got wrong, Ryo. You described Chaos as something that 'lives within Takato', as if Takato and Chaos were two different beings. It's another of our limitations, but Takato and Chaos are, in fact, the same being, separated by reasons I'll discuss later. Anyway, eventually, the 'Balance' side of the Higher Entity managed to control the 'Chaos' side long enough to create the Universes. How many did it create? Probably infinite."

"Actually, I stopped it at the……shut up, Chaos!"

A massive sweatdrop followed.

"Ahem…well………the thing is, the history of the Universes became the eternal shift between Balance and Chaos. When Balance visits the Universes, growth is enhanced, civilization develops and peace prevails. Chaos brings disorder and decadence to the dimensions, and alters the stability of things."

"Gee, stop talking as if I were some sort of devil." Takato muttered. "It's not like I killed the dinosaurs or started World War II. My work is much more subtle."

"Oh, yes, and convincing our generals to attack Pearl Harbor was subtle." Takeru replied with an evil grin.

"Oh, come on! All the fun was taking place in Europe, how could I resist moving the stage to Japan!?"

Another sweatdrop. Takeru sighed. "Oh, well………the thing is, Chaos has the nasty habit of taking a human shape to have fun in his very own twisted way. He never stays too long, though."

"Yeah……no human body can handle this much power." Takato explained. Takeru nodded.

"Anyway, Azulongmon noticed that a new arrival of Chaos was bound to come. Afraid of how Chaos might affect the Digital World, he asked his Digital Guardians to prepare countermeasures. It was called 'Project Asmodeus', and it was kept a secret from the other Sovereigns."

_Here's where it gets interesting…… Terriermon said just to himself._

"While The Digital Guardians created the second batch of eight Digivices and the eight Digi-Eggs for the second group of Digi-Destined……my group, they also prepared a vessel."

"A vessel?" For what?"

"A vessel for Chaos, Mister Shibumi. Instead of waiting for Chaos to show up unnoticed, they created a body for Chaos to take as its own. A body that would be able to control God itself and stop it from bringing disorder to the dimensions."

Everyone's eyes widened. They already had a pretty good idea of what Takeru meant.

"Are you saying that-?"

"No, Mister Wong. Project Asmodeus was never completed. It was interrupted for two reasons. One was that they could not find the proper code to create the perfect vessel. The second reason was that the main complex where Project Asmodeus was being developed was destroyed by the Dark Masters. As those who watched the TV show must know, the Digital Guardian known as Gennai was the lone survivor, and he was the one who told me most of what I'm telling you right now."

"So………what happened?" Rika finally asked, after a minute of silence. Takeru smiled.

"Well, the worlds began to display the obvious symptoms that precede Chaos' arrival, and the Digital World was not the exception. You already know Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and Apocalymon, as well as Ryo's battles against Millenniumon. However…………"

Takeru remained silent. He had reached the moment when everything would change. He wondered how the others would take it. He wondered how Takato would take it. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach, almost repulsed by the idea that, at the moment, he controlled the lives of those in the room. But, unconsciously, he also knew that he was nothing but another puppet in Destiny's sick games. He knew a lot of things, that's true, but………he didn't knew even half of it.

"Project Asmodeus was never completed………officially."

After noticing everyone's puzzled expressions, Takeru continued, at the same time Daneel exited the room. "Someone……of something……….finished what the Digital Guardians couldn't do: completing the code, designing a body, gathering the info in a DNA patch………the vessel of God……was completed. The DNA patch was then infused in the womb a pregnant woman from the human realm connected to the Southern Quadrant. A woman by the name of Mie Matsuki."

More silence. Everyone was processing the meaning of those words. Takeru swallowed. He had started……he might as well finish.

"The DNA patch merged with the fertilized ovum and altered the parents' innate genetic code, modifying it to create body fit for the Higher Entity. A body that eventually acquired a soul……the soul of the Higher Entity. And a boy was born. Takato Matsuki."

Takeru waited for a reaction. A word from any mouth, a movement, anything. He would be surprised if Takato tried to deny what was definitely the truth. But that did not come. The aforementioned boy simply processed the information and accepted it. Maybe, somehow, he knew all along. But that didn't mean it wasn't any painful. The exact opposite, actually.

That's why Takeru's heart broke when he saw Takato's expression as he got up. A mixture of anger, despair, but most of all, acceptance.

"I………that who I am…………"

The others struggled to look away, but it was impossible. Their eyes stared at the young boy, waiting for him to do something. Anything.

"That's………that's WHAT I am………"

Somehow, the way he said that word struck a cord in their hearts. After all, a new question had popped out after the truth had been revealed. A question that was now torturing Takato, eating him from the inside. The inner struggle was visible in the way his eyes glowed, forcing the tears inside. It was also visible in his fists, clenched until his knuckles looked white. He had never been surrounded by that many friends and he had never needed them so much before. Yet, in the moment he most needed a word of comfort, a relieving hug, a body to lean on or a shoulder to cry on, they failed him. Nobody said a word, nobody tried to approach him. Only Rika, who slowly raised her left hand towards him to finally retreat it, as her fear overcame her desire to be close to him. Only Terriermon, who understood Takato in a way nobody else could have understood, as he knew things nobody else could even imagine, things even Takeru ignored; managed to whisper a few words. Words that were everything but comforting, but stated a truth that was painfully obvious. Good thing that nobody heard him.

"Deus ex machina………..."

*****The Dark Ocean*****

The couple stood at the edge of a cliff, watching the sad mockery of a sunset in the monochromatic pandemonium ruled by Dragomon. The normally silent Dark Ocean unleashed its true power at the rocks, hitting them with great force, foam jumping great heights, yet unable to touch the boy and the girl. It would have been a beautiful sight……with color, that is.

"………thank you."

"Hmm……" the girl muttered softly, her sleepy form more concerned about finding comfort by leaning against the boy's body rather than his words. This, of course, prompted a blush from the male, blush that went unnoticed. However, the boy didn't stop.

"Thank you……for getting in the way of his attack. If you hadn't, I'd have died………again."

"………welcome."

Tatsu sighed, wondering if Eclipse was actually paying attention to him. He did his part by saying thanks, though, so he wouldn't insist. He wrapped his left arm around her body, making sure not to touch the wounds the battle had left on her slender figure. He released the breath he'd been holding when Eclipse's content sigh signaled her approval of his action. Then, he smiled, as moments like those weren't very common. At least not without her teasing and his nosebleeds.

"I……I wonder what happened to those two. I guess they made it back home."

"Hmmm………?"

"I didn't have the chance to thank them. They pretty much saved the day back there. I don't think Daemon could follow us……or them, for that matter. But we couldn't stop him from invading Takato's world, though."

Eclipse finally opened her eyes, after realizing Tatsu wouldn't let her sleep anytime soon. "That's not our problem anymore."

"I…..guess………but his Digivice………it was…………"

"They'll live without a Digivice………"

Tatsu looked to his left and met his partner in crime's big, bright eyes, admiring her beauty for a second……just a second. If he didn't know what she was capable of, he would have considered himself the luckiest man in the world in that moment. However, the question of what exactly was Eclipse and where did she come from still remained, nagging in the back of mind as a reminder of the fact that they were, indeed, the oddest pair of friends in the Universe……in any Universe, for that matter.

"Yeah………let's go home, Eclipse."

"Aww……back to Hotland and Mr. Big, Meany Dragon?"

"Well, I could use some clean clothes and a hot bath………"

Immediately, Eclipse's peaceful expression changed as she switched to 'Teaser' mode.

"Oh, yes………I gotta admit he's got a pretty nice sauna………" she said as she inched exaggeratedly close to Tatsu. "And we could share the bathtub……and maybe the bed, if you behave……"

THAT was the teasing. The nosebleed arrived almost immediately.

*****Hypnos-2 *****

"I knew it would be tough. I guess I lost my sense of tact."

"No matter what you did or could have done, it's still difficult. You did what you could."

"Thanks. I could have used some help, though. But I guess that'd be asking too much, right?"

Terriermon didn't reply. He simply stared at sight of Shinjuku, filled with artificial light as night had finally arrived. "I was sure he'd arrive today."

"I thought so, too. I guess DC and BlackTerriermon did a better job that I expected."

"You should give them something for a job well done."

"I already did."

"What about Tatsu and Eclipse?"

Takeru shrugged. "There's nothing they could need from me. They already have everything they need."

"Each other?"

Takeru chuckled.

"You could tell them the truth. You could tell Eclipse everything she ignores about herself."

"I'd do it if I knew. Unlike you, I do not know everything, Terriermon."

"Don't talk as if I knew everything!"

"Well, is there something you don't know, little one?"

"I don't know how this is going to end."

"Touché."

Once again, they remained silent for a while, trying to ponder their thoughts, at the same time they attempted to predict what the other had in his mind.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"……………"

"Terriermon, you could answer so many of my questions. I have involved so many in this, I don't want innocent lives to be lost because of this! This should be Takato's fight and only Takato's. This should be a matter of Takato and the Enlightened Ones, the ones with the Ultimate Crests."

"No."

"What?"

"Not just them…………the Crests aren't important, what's really important are the se…………forget it."

"No! I can't just forget it, Terriermon! Why can't you help me!? Why can't you al least give me clue!? It doesn't matter to you or what? I could put an end to this! Takato wouldn't have to suffer so much!"

"No!" Terriermon finally snapped, the tears finally escaping his eyes. "He has to live through this. It's necessary. The pain, the loneliness, the despair……his death is necessary. All this is necessary. No matter if I told you or not, you'll only know the truth when you're supposed to. Eclipse will know her truth when her time comes. Same with DC, same with the Enlightened Ones, same with the Angels………"

Terriermon walked away from Takeru, making his way to the exit.

"I don't know how this is going to end, but it will be okay. At the end of this darkness, I see light. Everything will be good once this is over. I feel it……in my heart………if I have one. Do not be worried, Takeru. Momentai."

Takeru looked away from the Small Animal Digimon. He was in too much pain, and he didn't want Terriermon to look at his tears. The Digimon sighed. Why did he have to know that much? Why did he have to be……?

_Daath_…………__

Terriermon sighed again before leaving the roof of the Metropolitan Government Building.

"Momentai………"

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 124:****06:11******

*************************************************************************

*************************************************************************

End of chapter 6……

Terriermon: Hehehe, I rule! I know EVERYTHING!!!!

DC: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have a very special surprise concerning Terriermon at the end of this story. It's gonna be very cool. As for this chapter, the mystery continues. Heh, I think it's never going to end, not even with the end of this story. Damn. I know these chapters have been lacking in the humor part, but that will change after chapter 8, more or less. Oh, yes, Takato and Rika are going to give us a few last laughs before Tamers Forever is over. As usual, reviews and comments are more than welcome, any questions will be gladly answered by e-mail or in the 'author's notes' section at the beginning of next chapter. Ja ne!

(_The Biggest Dreamer_ starts playing)

**Rumiko's Voice: Once again, confusion has struck the Digimon Tamers and those close to them. The truth about Takato's origins has divided the group, as questions of trust are planted in front of them. "What IS Takato Matsuki?" has become the main question. While the others try to understand how their feelings for Takato have changed, Takato struggles against his own mind, as he's forced to face the doubts about his own identity. "Am I human?" That's his question. The most basic feelings are put to the test: courage, honor, friendship………and love. The enemy finally arrives in the next chapter of "Silent Sorrow": Damnation, Part III.**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	7. Damnation, Part III

Chapter 7……...the chapter that pretty much ends the first part of the story. I've received new questions, especially concerning Terriermon's part in all of this. I've always liked the little one, hence the reason he's my occasional muse. I just thought he deserved a more important role in the plot, so I gave this huge responsibility, which makes him almost as important as Takato himself. The difference is that Takato gets to kick more asses. Well, I don't own Digimon, yet I do own Chaos, Ruki, Pauline, Daneel, the Ruby Omnivice, the Emerald Omnivice, the Blackpearl Omnivice and the new addition to the Omnivice team which will be introduced in this chapter. Who gets to be the lucky one? Also, Takeru explores some details on Project Asmodeus, the enemy's identity is finally revealed to the Tamers, we finally get to see what happened to DC, and, well, find out yourselves! Oh, as always, special thanks to Tatsu and DC for helping in the creation of this story. It will be the last chapter DIRECTLY concerning them, so thanks a lot! 

**Note: **This chapter contains a moment in the development of the plot that is, indeed, of great importance to what's to come. A moment I have waited (and dreaded) to write for way too long. I had planned to wait longer (MUCH longer, actually) for it, but I think I have delayed it long enough, and I think I've made you all wait long enough. I could say that this series focuses in two important aspects. One is the philosophical lesson I want to impart with Tamers Forever, and that aspect will reach its climax in the second to last episode, which is probably the most important episode in the entire series. And then there's the Takato/Rika relationship, which was just a need to satisfy my preference for that couple among the Digimon Tamers fanfiction. That second aspect reaches its apex in this episode, making it the second most important episode in the entire series. I have already detailed enough of Takato's feelings for Rika. The time has come for the feeling………to become mutual.

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 7**

**_Damnation, Part III: Confessions and Discoveries_**

****

****

"Radiation Missiles!"

The gigaton-powered blasts exploded almost instantly, wiping away an immense area of the valley, turning it to nothing more than debris and spare data from the unlucky Kurisarimon and DarkScubamon. As for Daemon, the blast simply made him stumble backwards a little bit.

_BlackTerriermon!_

_"What is it?"_

_Are……are you okay?_

_"Ha! Okay, you ask? Never felt better! Now let's kick some ass!"_

Unable to hide a grin, DC tensed his muscles for another attack.

"AAAaaaarrrgggghhh!!!!!"

He was, however, forced to move when Daemon lunged towards him, his claws ready to permanently damage BlackMegaGargomon's face.

"You annoying little demon! Darkness Pummel!"

Whack! Right on the face!

Daemon was sent flying, which pretty much triggered a reaction from the Demon Lord's troops, which promptly attacked the new Mega Digimon.

"Gosh, you're SO annoying! Gargo Blades!"

BlackMegaGargomon hacked and slashed his way towards the still fallen Tatsu, who pathetically lied on the cold ground, unable to move.

"Oh, come on, you're a sport! You'll live, now get the hell-"

"Chaos Flare!"

Wham! It was time for the giant black fortress to be sent flying, courtesy of Daemon's secondary attack. Tatsu (at last!) got up just to be knocked back again by a scarlet blur that sped towards the fallen machine Digimon.

"Did anyone see that truck's……whoa!"

BlackMegaGargomon barely managed to use his right arm to block Daemon's claws, which had grown considerably since the last time we saw them.

"Oh, great, another Nine Inch Nails fan. Come on, dude, they're so out! Get REAL!"

Another punch and Daemon was sent flying once again. DC's biomerged form got up and sent another half a dozen Kurisarimon to digital heaven before facing the Demon Lord Digimon. However, the sight he met wasn't the most enjoyable one. Daemon's eyes (which are pretty much the only part of his face DC could see) were glowing with a berserker fury.

"You can't stop me………I want revenge……revenge……revenge……revenge………"

"Gee, why can't they be good villains and just GIVE UP!?"

"Buddy, you know that's not very likely." DC replied to his Digimon's remark.

"Oh, but it would be really nice, huh?"

"…revenge… revenge… revenge… revenge…REVENGE……REVENGE……**REVENGE!!!"**

With a fiery howl, Daemon attacked once again, this time with increased power and speed. The much slower BlackMegaGargomon barely managed to block or parry his enemy's slashing and stabbing. To make things worse, the remaining DarkScubamon decided to join the party. It soon became impossible to defend, and what began as an even battle became an unavoidable crisis.

DC's screams were loud enough to wake up the unconscious Eclipse, who had, for the last few minutes, dozed off while Armageddon took place around her. Still using the shape of a Raidramon, the being stood up on its four legs and scanned her surrounding for anything familiar.

"Hmm…Tats? Tootsie? Hell bunny? Anyone?"

"Right……here……damn. I can't believe I've still got to deal with pain……"

_Well, at least I'm not dead……again._

"Daemon and DC are really going at it, huh?"

"But he could use some help." Eclipse commented, not without a hint of sarcasm, as BlackMegaGargomon struggled to stay on its two feet against the multiple attacks from Daemon, the Kurisarimon and the DarkScubamon.

"Well, how about a shape shift?"

"Well……"

Five seconds later, Raidramon had disappeared, and Kyuubimon had replaced it.

"Not bad. Now go kick some ass. I'll handle the DarkScubamon."

Meanwhile……

"Uuunngh!!" DC moaned while a zillion volts of power flowed through his body and Daemon's claws tried to pierce his dark metal armor.

"Dragon Wheel!"

And the Kurisarimon were no more. Well, not that she really destroyed them, but at least she forced them to leave DC and BlackTerriermon alone for the time being.

"Why don't you mess with someone of the same size!? ………okay, same level!?"

Not really interested in Eclipse's witty remarks, the champion Digimon didn't waste making a circle around her, swirling their tentacles like only they can do.

"Bring it on!"

A quick glance before the fight began showed her that Tatsu was already fighting his way through the hordes or DarkScubamon. However, as much as she wanted to help him, she had problems of her own. At the same time, Daemon and BlackMegaGargomon were busy enough with each other. Unfortunately, BlackMegaGargomon was not faring as well as he wanted to. Due to his inferior speed, it was impossible for him to evade Daemon's endless barrage of attacks.

"Chaos Flare!"

The purple energy blast sent the giant Digimon against a cluster of rocks behind him.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, owww!!!! My back is SO going to hurt after this!"

"IF we get out of here, that is!"

_"Didn't I tell you not to be that pessimistic, my sweet koibito?"_

_You again………and don't call me that! I don't even know you!_

_"Gee, that's not the way to treat the one who is gonna save your life, you know?"_

_Oh, really? How come?_

_"Umm……we'll talk later. Big meany Digimon at __twelve o'clock_!"__

_What are you talking-whoa!_

BlackMegaGargomon barely evaded Daemon's insanely long claws before they went right through his neck.

"You know, you really need to focus, buddy."

DC groaned in response. The Mega Digimon quickly regained his composure to counterattack.

"Radiation Missiles!"

However, Daemon simply leapt over the giant missiles, which landed on the field nearby, deleting at least a dozen DarkScubamon (and saving Tatsu the trouble in the process). The Demon Lord Digimon landed right on BlackMegaGargomon's shoulders, sending both of them to the ground, the one in the red robe ready to strike with his claws, which were blocked mere inches away from, BlackMegaGargomon's face by the fortress Digimon's armored hands.

"Gee, can't you calm down!?"

"You can't stop me." Daemon replied before moving away from his opponent, promptly assuming his usual stance. BlackMegaGargomon slowly got up. Daemon, unable to control himself anymore, let the anger overwhelm him.

"You can't stop me……nobody can………not when I'm so close to PERFECTION!!!"

With a mighty roar, Daemon launched his strongest attack, which was even stronger, as it was fueled by Daemon's endless rage.

"Flame Inferno!!!"

Tatsu was forced to interrupt his battle with the DarkScubamon when he heard DC's agonic cry. Unable to help, he voiced his concern as his blade sliced through the throat of a DarkScubamon.

"Eclipse! Help him!"

"I'm a little bus here, you know!?" Eclipse shouted as she leapt away from her opponents and balls of blue fire were launched from her tail. However, every time a Kurisarimon was deleted, the others absorbed its data, growing stronger.

"Gosh, there are just too many of them!"

"Guh……aaaaarrgh!!! A…..aahhhhh!!!!!!!"

_It hurts………it hurts so much!!_

Daemon smiled under his hood, as DC's screams were music to his ears.

"I'll have him……the vessel of God………and once I have his power, every Universe will be in my hands! I will be stronger than any God!"

Even as his defenses shattered by the immense power of Daemon's attack, and the black and crimson sphere that surrounded DC's body flickered and weakened, the Tamer managed to hear a quiet growl and the mysterious female's voice in his mind.

_"I won't allow it………I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!!!"_

And then DC fell to the ground, still conscious, but no longer merged with his partner, who fell right next to his Tamer and friend, defeated.

"I lost………" DC muttered while he moved his right hand in front of his eyes.

And his eyes widened.

The D-Power hadn't survived the attack. The fiery flames, combined with the rage of the entity which had invaded DC's mind, were enough to render the Digivice useless. Finally, the cracks grew larger and merged together, and with a weak sparkle, the D-Ark shattered into data.

DC closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

_"Are you giving up?"_

_……yeah, pretty much._

_"I told you I'd get you out of here, and I was serious. Now get up, you and your partner. Your battle is not over yet."_

_But……_

_"GET UP!"_

"Yes, ma'am……" DC muttered as he struggled to get up. Daemon simply watched, almost amused by the Tamer's efforts. DC picked his partner up, and lifted him with his two arms, holding him like a mother would hold her child.

"I'm tired………" BlackTerriermon muttered weakly.

"Me too."

"You know………I never got in this much trouble with Takato."

"Oh, shut up."

_"Now, I give you my power………it won't destroy him, but at least it'll let you get out of the __Dark__Ocean__."_

_But………how?_

_"…just……just trust me."_

_……I do. I do trust you. I don't know why, but I do._

_"……thanks. That really makes me happy."_

DC sighed………right before his eyes widened to its max. He almost squeezed his Digimon to death, while containing the avalanche of energy that suddenly flooded his body.

"What's……going……ON!?"

"Buddy, are you okay!? Hey! Earth to DC! Ouch!"

Daemon, who had already noticed that there was something wrong, decided not to waste more time and finish what was almost done. DC managed to shout one last command before the new power took over him.

"Eclipse!"

The Kyuubimon looked away from the remaining Kurisarimon to meet the sight of DC and BlackTerriermon bathed in black flames.

"What the hell!? DC!!!"

"Get Tatsu and run away!"

"But, you……"

"GO!!!"

Eclipse didn't waste time. Dashing across the hordes of Kurisarimon and DarkScubamon, she reached the side of her friend, who was too busy slashing enemies apart to notice the events taking place behind him.

"Tatsu, ready for a wild ride?"

"Huh?" 

"Something huge is about to happen and DC doesn't want us to stay for the show!"

"What are you talking abou-holy shit……"

At some point during Eclipse's speaking, DC and BlackTerriermon had disappeared in a sphere of darkness. The silhouette of BlackMegaGargomon, however, could be seen inside. It was hard to notice, though, with the black lightning striking the entire valley.

"So……do you want to stay?"

"Hell no."

"Then hop on, sweetheart."

Too shocked to notice the boy's blush, Tatsu and Eclipse escaped as fast as a Kyuubimon's legs could. Inside the sphere, and once again inside BlackMegaGargomon, DC sighed in relief, now certain that his new friends would be okay.

"BlackTerriermon."

"Yes?" The voice of the small Digimon echoed around the boy, giving him a certain relief.

"………don't worry. Everything's just fine."

"………if you say so."

It was right about then when DC began convulsing. No longer able to cry, and barely capable to hear Daemon's roaring as the Demon Lord futilely tried to break the sphere of black energy. BlackMegaGargomon (and the human controlling it) arched forward, at the same time a black bulge began to grow on its back. DC cried in pain, and BlackTerriermon soon followed him. The girl in DC's mind giggled.

_"Hey, who would have thought? The Third decided to help, too! Oh, well, makes things easier for us, koibito."_

And finally, in one last scream of agonic pleasure, BlackMegaGargomon's back exploded in a burst of black flames, revealing a magnificent set of nine pairs of black wings.

_"This is the power of the Black _Phoenix___, _

_the prayer of the fallen God………_

_I bless you with the power of the moon, _

_the anthems of the cherubims……_

_……and my eternal love………"_

Finally, the sphere of darkness faded, leaving Daemon with a sight that he'd keep in his memory until his final moments. DC, now sure of what he had to do, summoned his energy and his courage in one final attack.

"BLACK MOON FLARE!!!!!!"

And a girl encased in a giant glass tube in the A.D.A.M. room smiled.

*****End of flashback……*****

DC opened his eyes to meet the sight of a familiar ceiling. He was on his bed. He was home. He only had vague memories of how he had returned. He didn't remember what happened after he summoned the Black Moon Flare. He only remembered that everything went black……and the cutest giggling he had ever heard.

He looked to his left. BlackTerriermon quietly snored next to him. The small Digimon was exhausted, just like him. It had been hard enough to think of an excuse to explain his clothes……did I say clothes? I should say rags.

He sighed.

_I wonder what happened to Tatsu and Eclipse………I hope they're okay……I hope Daemon doesn't find them._

Just like the girl had said, he hadn't been able to destroy Daemon, not even after using the most incredible attack he had ever imagined. Somehow the Daemon he had met was infinitely stronger than the Daemon in the TV show. And that said a lot.

_Is that……what anger can do to a person? Is his thirst for revenge the only thing that keeps him alive?_

DC shuddered at the thought of what might happen if Daemon managed to get his hands on Takato Matsuki. He wanted to help the boy. After all, DC admired Takato since he saw him on the TV show. That, added to what BlackTerriermon told him, had created an absolute respect for the Tamer with goggles. However, he was unable to open the Gate.

_It's up to Takeru now………_

The thought of Takeru Takaishi forced DC to look at his right arm. DC couldn't hide a smile.

The Opal Omnivice glowed in the night's darkness.

*****Hypnos-2*****

"Unfortunately, I have little information on the details of Project Asmodeus, and the construction of the Vessel of God."

Nobody noticed how Takato cringed at the word 'construction'.

_I………I was BUILT. I'm not the product of a man and a woman. I was created by some wacko who wanted to play Frankenstein._

For the first time ever, neither Ruki nor Chaos had an answer for him.

"But, Mister Takeru, what precisely is the 'Vessel of God'? What makes him special? What makes him different?"

Takato glared at the speaker, Janyuu Wong, before looking down again.

_They're already talking about me as if I wasn't even here. I'm worthless………not even human………_

Takeru answered. "I know little of that. What I know is that Takato's body possesses enhanced features that not only make him an upgraded form of human being, but make him suitable for the containment and controlling of Chaos. Enhanced sight, hearing, tactile sensibility, adjustable metabolism, blood system, enhanced oxygenation, improved nervous system, increased amount of neurons, enhanced assimilation of nutrients, enhanced system of excretion, enhanced reproduction capabilities………every single detail that makes humans special compared to other animals has bee further enhanced in Takato. However, not all those 'add-ons' are as noticeable, as only those enhancements which had been put to continuous use have been properly developed. Considering Takato's life as a Tamer, only the enhacements that could somehow increase his battle capabilities have been developed."

"The Perfect Tamer………" Ryo muttered. Takeru smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ryo. He was especially suited for being a Tamer. That's why he needed so little experience to reach his actual level."

Takato quietly snarled from his place at the back of the group. _But does that really matter in the end? That doesn't change the fact that I'm dying……_

Takeru continued. "As for the task of controlling Chaos, a particular series of personality traits was added to Takato's genetic code. That explains the events we describe as 'Dual Personalities' within Takato. To be more precise, the data patch produced by the developer of Project Asmodeus divided God's personality in two, just as in the beginning of the Universes. One is the Takato Matsuki we know. That one is called 'Asmodeus'. The other one is the being we came to know as 'Chaos'……which is not truly Chaos. The true Chaos……the true God is the fusion of the two personalities."

"Asmodeus………just like………a very appropriate name, indeed……"

Terriermon looked up from his place on top of Henry's head, to realize he had become the center of attention. "Ahh…umm……sorry!"

"No……go on. Is there something you wanted to say?" Janyuu insisted. Terriermon meekly shook his head.

"No! I just……I just remembered what 'Asmodeus' means."

"Then please share it with us." Takato spoke, for the first time since the group joined again after the first meeting. Terriermon sighed.

"Well………have you read the Bible?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Yamaki asked.

"Well……" Terriermon explained. "……after the first man and the first woman, Adam and Eve, were kicked out of Heaven for the Original Sin and the betrayal of God's trust, they had two children, Cain and Abel. Cain killed his brother because God preferred Abel's offerings over his, and God exiled him to become and vagabond for the rest of his days. Cain, however, found a wife, who had a child named Henoc, which later had a child, Irad, who had Mejuyael, who had Metusael. Metusael's son, Lamek, had two wives, Adá and Sil-la. Adá gave birth to Yabal and Yubal, while Sil-la gave birth to Tubal Cain and Naamah. And that's when the Bible ends……and the mythology begins."

The small animal Digimon jumped from Henry's head to Takato's, and once again faced his audience.

"Have you ever heard of Lilith?"

All the heads in the room were shaken. Terriermon sighed.

"According to the Hebrew Mythology, Lilith is the wife of Satan. Lilith is the mother and mistress of all demons. According to legend, she was Adam's sexual companion at the beginning of time. But then, Eve was born, and Lilith was sealed at the bottom of the sea. However, when Adam and Eve were banished from Eden, the seal that restrained Lilith was broken, and from that moment she roams the world to destroy the children of Adam and Eve……the humans. Some even say that Lilith is Cain's true mother, but anyway………It is said that Lilith has a sister, Nehema. And in some legends, Nehema is the same as Naamah, Tubal Cain's sister. Now, Tubal Cain made love to Naamah, who got pregnant and gave birth to a child………a demon, to be precise."

Terriermon remained silent for a few seconds to regain some lost air.

"This demon's name was Asmodeus, which means 'The God Who Destroys' or 'He Who Is Adorned with Flames', and is known as the Fourth Arch Demon."

The room remained silent for a second, while the people in the room digested the story they had just heard. Terriermon continued before someone could ask just how he knew all that stuff.

"But, Takeru, if Takato is the Vessel of God………why is he weakening?"

Everyone looked at Takeru. After all, that was a good question. Takeru let go a quiet sigh.

"Such is the power of the Higher Entity. No matter what, there is no way a body created by an imperfect creature can contain infinite power. However, the essence of God remains within the body, as within there is the possibility."

"The possibility of what?" Henry asked. Takeru shrugged.

"I wish I knew. I have no idea of what would happen if Asmodeus and Chaos actually managed to merge."

Once again, silence. Rumiko would be the next to speak.

"But, if Takato, well………"

"……dies?" Takato completed. Rumiko gulped.

"……if Takato……dies………that would mean Chaos takes control, and history repeats, right?"

Takeru shook his head. "No. If Asmodeus dies, Chaos won't have total control."

"WHAT!?" Takato's………no, Chaos' voice echoed in the room. Takeru barely manage to contain his triumphant smile.

"Yes, precisely. As even the original God's personality was split in two, when one of the personalities dies, the other is not complete enough to assume absolute control. In other words, if Asmodeus dies, Chaos dies with him, and viceversa."

Chaos simply stared at the blonde Tamer, his eyes a mixture of shock and absolute anger.

"No………no way. It's a lie."

"No, it is not."

"It's a lie! IT HAS TO BE!!!"

Takeru smirked. "Well, at this point, Asmodeus only has a few days left. We'll know if I'm saying the truth then."

Chaos' eyes widened the size of dishes, almost stunned by the security Takeru displayed. Finally defeated, he fell to the floor in a pitiful parody of a doll whose strings were cut. However, realization soon struck his mind.

"And that's your plan, huh?"

"Say again?" Takeru asked. Chaos replied with a grim smile.

"Yes, that's what you had planned since the very beginning. Those Digimon……the ones who attacked me this morning………they wanted me alive. Unconscious, but alive. Whoever sent them here is after my power………and that's your plan. You'll keep me away of whoever wants me until I die. As soon as I'm gone, the crisis is over………or maybe I'm wrong."

Everybody stared art Takeru, their mouths half open in disbelief. Takeru actually managed to smile.

_Smart ass Takato………_

**Well, you asked for it………**

_At least I still have you, right?_

**Yep, you said it.**

"…………I won't deny it. Yes, that was precisely what I had in mind."

Takeru closed his eyes………and winced when the hand smacked his left cheek. He only opened his eyes out of curiosity. He wanted to know who had officially labeled him as 'scum'.

He never imagined that the sight of Rika Nonaka's mother would hurt him so much.

"How can you…………how can you be so inconsiderate!? He's going to die………he's going to die, and you're actually expecting it to happen!"

Takeru averted his gaze. If he hadn't, he would have met the glares of pretty much everyone in the room, human and Digimon alike. If he hadn't, he would have also met the compassionate smile Asmodeus wanted him to see.

"……you're wrong, Miss Rumiko. You have no idea……no idea how many times I've wished I could be the one that has to be sacrificed. I've lived long enough, and my life is miserable enough as it is. On the other side, Takato………"

Cerulean eyes met almond, and Takeru found a glimpse of understanding that gave him enough strength to go on.

"………he has so many things left, so much to live for. He has a family that cares, friends who care! He still has so many things to learn, things to experience……I wish he had the chance to enjoy school……to enjoy his youth, to find his significant other, to experience the joys of love and happiness………to do all those things I couldn't do…………"

_To do all those things I threw away………things I could have had, things I reject not having done, and things that are better left undone……_

Takeru looked away once again. But he wasn't fast enough to hide the tear. A tear that everybody could see. They were not only listening to his confession, they were watching the revelation of a soul struck by grief, a soul which desperately needed comfort………warmth. Patamon jumped out of his place on Takeru's shoulder. He knew when he was not supposed to be there, and this was one of those moments.

"………but Takato is the martyr in this story………and that's the way it is. Crying or arguing won't change anything."

Nobody tried to stop Takeru when he left the room. Nobody but Takato.

"Takeru."

"………yes?"

"……who's the enemy? Who's after me now?"

Takeru sighed. Five seconds later, a Digimon card fell at Takato's feet, right before Takeru finally exited the room. Takato picked the card and examined it, easily recognizing the Digimon on it. He knew the card and the Digimon just too well, mainly because he had the card in his collection and he had seen the Digimon in the TV show.

"Daemon…………"

*****Another hour later*****

Once again, Takeru had been drawn to the rooftop. Staring at the artificial lights of the Shinjuku night, Takeru reflected on decisions made and mistakes that he regretted. Finally, he let himself fall to the concrete floor, sitting down and leaning on the nearest wall for support.

"I'm pathetic……"

"Well, you certainly look pathetic right now."

Takeru looked up once again to meet the smiling faces of Takato and Patamon.

"……Asmodeus………I……I'm sorry, Takato……"

"You can call me however you want. It doesn't really matter anymore. I have more names than I have shirts. From Asmodeus to Gogglehead, you choose."

Takeru chuckled. "I guess Takato will do."

Patamon returned to his usual resting place. "Are you ok? You shouldn't be all alone like this……"

"Did you forget? I'm never alone, not when Pauline is always with me."

**My, thank you……**

Takato sat next to the former Digi-Destined and met his clear blue eyes. "You know, I'm not mad at you."

"Really? I guess that's good to know."

"But it's kind of funny, you know? Pretty much everyone else wants to kill you right now, and I should be the one leading them. Why am I not mad at you?"

"If you don't know, much less I do." Takeru replied.

"I think it's because I can't blame you."

Takeru and Patamon couldn't help but be pretty surprised. "How come?" The small orange Digimon asked. Takato smiled and nodded.

"I'll ask you a question, and I want you to be perfectly honest."

"Shoot."

"Do you think we have a chance against Daemon, Takeru?"

"Honestly? No."

"Gee, you sound so sure……"

"It's because I'm sure, Takato. Maybe if you helped them, the Tamers might have a chance, but you're too weak to fight. Daemon is an extremely powerful foe, and his power has increased in the past fifteen years. His anger and desire for vengeance makes him practically invincible, a berserk fighter who will do anything to win."

"But……my friends will never give up! Rika will never give up!" 

"Neither will he."

Takato sighed. "……I guess that's why I'm not mad at you. If Daemon is as strong as you say, and he's so fixated in acquiring my powers, then our best option is to keep him away from me until I die. It's not the best thing to do, but it's our only option. It hurts me to admit it, but……I'd have done the same if I were you."

Takeru covered his face with his hands. "Oh, Takato! You know I'm only doing what I can!"

Takato nodded. "Just……promise me one thing……"

*****A few minutes earlier, in a different area of the Hypnos Complex*****

"So, he went to meet Takeru……" Rika muttered as her fists clenched with utmost strength. "Okay, here's the plan: you hold Takeru, and Gogglehead and me beat the crap out of him…….you know, we should call mom, too! I'm sure she'd like to join the fun, too……"

"Rika!" Renamon finally snapped out, no longer able to hear her Tamer's ranting and not doing something about it.

"What?"

"I don't get it. Why is everyone so angry at Mr. Takaishi? Why are YOU so angry at him?"

Rika snorted and increased her pace, so that the vulpine creature didn't see the growing blush on her cheeks.

"Well, wouldn't you be mad if some guy used you as if you were some frickin' doll? A machine that can be discarded!?"

Renamon stopped right on her tracks.

_Deus ex machina………_

_The God in the machine…………is that what you truly think, Terriermon?_

Oh, yes, she had heard him. She did not have ears as long as Terriermon's, but they were good enough. While making a mental note to pay more attention to the hellish bunny from now on, Renamon continued her walk besides Rika, shifting the conversation to a slightly less……critical topic……just funnier.

"Oh, but Takeru is treating Takato like that, not you. Then why are you the one who's mad?" Renamon "innocently" asked.

Rika stopped, to shoot Renamon a deadly glare. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"What?" Renamon asked, tilting her head for added effect. Rika sighed. "Whatever. Look, since Takato is too much of a wuss to beat Takeru by himself, I'm going to do it for him. It's just……"

"But………my friends will never give up! Rika will never give up!"

"Crouch!" Rika suddenly commanded, and both Tamer and Digimon hid.

"Neither will he." Takeru said. Renamon frowned.

"Rika, I don't think we should-"

"Save the speech for someone else, Renamon."

Takato's sigh was echoed by Renamon's.

"……I guess that's why I'm not mad at you. If Daemon is as strong as you say, and he's so fixated in acquiring my powers, then our best option is to keep him away from me until I die. It's not the best thing to do, but it's our only option. It hurts me to admit it, but……I'd have done the same if I were you."

Rika clenched her fists and growled. "Oh, I can't believe him! I knew he was a goody-goody two shoes, but I thought he AT LEAST had SOME spine!"

"Shhhh!!!" Renamon complained while she placed a finger on her lips.

"Oh, Takato! You know I'm only doing what I can!"

"Well, it's not enough to me!" Rika growled. Renamon decided not to bother anymore.

"Just……promise me one thing……"

"………anything………"

"Oh, I can't believe that guy's nerve!"

"Rika!"

"Takeru……promise me that………once I'm gone………"

Rika would have left her hideout to smack Takato for those last three words if Renamon hadn't been there to stop her.

"…promise me………you'll take care of Rika for me."

Silence struck the place. Takeru could not believe Takato's request, and neither did Rika and Renamon.

"I don't think Rika needs someone to take care of her. She's a pretty strong-willed girl." Takeru finally said.

Takato nodded sadly, struggling against the tears which claimed to be free. "I know, but………you see, when I met her, she was this cold, heartless………"

"…bitch?" Patamon completed. Of course, he only got two well-placed hits courtesy of Takato and Takeru. He would have gotten three, if, once again, Renamon weren't there. Takato chuckled, and continued.

"……she just didn't……didn't give a damn about those around her, not even her mother……not even Renamon. Then I found out about her father and……I felt……"

"……sorry for her?" Patamon once again completed. Takato shook his head with great energy.

"Are you kidding me!? She'd kick my ass if I displayed the slightest hint of feeling sorry for her! I still remember what she said when I talked to her about that dr……forget it."

Takeru chuckled. "Don't bother. I know everything about the dream."

A bright crimson blush covered Takato's face (and Rika's, but nobody noticed) "B-b-b-but how!?"

Takeru's chuckling became a quiet laughter. "You underestimate me, Takato."

"Aww……anyway……" Takato pouted, giving up on the whole secrecy thing. "……I didn't feel pity or something, I just………I just thought it was unfair. We both have the same age, and we aren't that much different. She might be a little richer and stuff, but………but I have a father, and she does not, and I don't think it's fair a person like Rika had to become so cold and distant because of that detail. A father………a single human being made an immense abyss between us. It made me happy, and it made her miserable."

Rika frowned and looked at Renamon. "I'm not miserable! Renamon, do I look miserable?"

"No, Rika, of course not." The fox-like Digimon replied, looking away. She would have whistled……if she knew how to.

"I……I wanted her………to be happy. As simple as that. She might have felt content by playing Ice Queen all the time, but I wanted to show her that there was more."

"And that's why you remained with her when anyone else would have backed away." Takeru said softly.

"Of course I didn't give up! How could I, when I knew the reward would be so great!?"

"Reward?" Takeru asked, even if he had a pretty good idea of what the young boy meant. Takato looked down, his blush only a faint pink.

"Takeru, I have seen her smile. And I've seen her cry. I've seen sides of her no other person has. Heck, I've seen sides of Rika most people don't even know that exist! And that………that makes all the smacking, bumping, mocking and insulting………that makes everything else worth it."

Takeru and the two eavesdroppers remained silent. Somehow they knew Takato wasn't done. And both Rika and Renamon were regretting their intrusion. The words that were being said were words better left unknown to the two of them……until Takato decided to reveal them.

"I………I'd kill a hundred D-Reapers, a thousand Nightmares and a million Daemons to see her smile, Takeru."

Renamon closed her eyes. Her Digimon mind, unfortunately for her, didn't allow her to grasp the whole extent of Takato's declaration. She had yet to understand many things about love. The same applied to Rika, too, but not for being a Digimon, of course. In her case, it was the consequence of years of feeling absolutely nothing, and owning a frozen heart that was just starting to melt. However, she managed to let go a few words.

"If you want me to smile…………you just have to ask, Takato…………"

A white paw on her left shoulder wasn't very helpful. It didn't stop the tears, for example.

As for Takeru, well………he was struck by familiarity. Oh, yes, Takato was so much like him at his young age. Memories of long lost love and decisions made once again haunted his mind, as they would do for the rest of his lifetime. Most of the times he had thought words similar to Takato's, he had done it with a smile on her face. However, the twelve-year-old boy next to him was anything but happy. An exchange of glances was enough to tell Patamon that he was better off, and the small Digimon flew away, probably in search of a night snack. Takeru remained silent, incapable of doing anything at the sight of the weeping Takato.

"And now………now I'm going to die……and I'm so afraid……"

Takato involuntarily snuggled closer to the older Tamer. "Afraid of death, Takato?"

The boy shook her head. "No……I'm afraid that………if I leave………Rika will return to her old self………and I don't want that to happen, Takeru!!!" He said before bursting to tears and burying his face on TK's chest. The blonde did what he had done for the past minutes: absolutely nothing.

**Takato………oh, Lord, Takato!**

Ruki cursed the whole world for being nothing more than a personality trait programmed in a Digivice. She never wanted to have real arms so badly, as she had never needed to hug someone so urgently. She could do it inside the complexities of Takato's mind, but the one in question, Asmodeus, was pretty much shut off the other personalities within the vessel of God.

_"…………………"_

Chaos didn't say a word. He was too busy resisting the abnormal need to cry he felt at the moment. After all, Asmodeus and Chaos are both manifestations of the same self: the original 'Chaos', which is a form of the Higher Entity. To make things simple, the feeling that devastated Asmodeus' heart also threatened to break through Chaos' normally 'cool' persona. Considering that he wasn't used to such extreme amounts of sadness, it was just a matter of time before the obscure being also fell prey of grief.

**What are you waiting for, dumbass!? Hold him!**

_"But, Pauline, I don't think I……"_

**He needs someone right now! Do you see anyone else!?**

_"Hmm……well………actually………"_

**Just DO IT!!!**

Takeru slowly (very slowly) wrapped his arms around the young kid, who was still crying his soul out. His words, overloaded with sorrow, did nothing but further damage. The hearts of those in the room were broken enough as it is.

"………if I die………who'll try to make her smile………who'll make sure she doesn't become cold and uncaring again…………I want her to LIVE, Takeru! I want her to feel, to laugh, to cry, to love! I want her to do all those things………all those wonderful things………I won't be able to do…………I want Rika to have a bright future………even if I'm not part of it…………and I want the world……to see………the Rika only I have seen………I want the world to know MY Rika!!!"

Renamon was discovering herself as she watched the scene. Due to her position as an Agent of the Dragon God, Goddramon, she was supposed to watch for the OmniTamer's well being, at least until the day of the liberation arrived. But the reason she wanted to comfort him in that moment was something more simple, but at the same time, more profound and definitely more important. Takato had become more than 'Guilmon's Tamer'. Much more. For the first time (and definitely not the last) ever, she was proud to say……

"Takato is my friend………"

As for Rika, well…………she had made quite an important discovery.

It wasn't very impressing. There were no fireworks, or sudden epiphany, or hallelujah chorus. It was as simple as certain. One moment she didn't know, the next moment, it couldn't be clearer.

She had always been an independent person, and she had always been proud of herself. She had never paid attention to the stereotypes the media displayed all the time, and she had never wanted to become someone else. She was Rika Nonaka, and that was more than enough for her. Most people might not like her carefree attitude, most people didn't find it very feminine……so what? She never cared……and she didn't care if the others cared. To make things better, the only person whom she worried about caring didn't care, either. He liked her just the way she was. And so, she always remained true to herself, and never wished to be in any other's shoes.

In that moment, though, she never wanted to be Takeru Takaishi so badly.

Her heart practically yelled at her! She had to be the one hugging him! She had to be the one comforting him! She had to be the one soothing him, holding him close to her, giving him warmth!

"What the hell am I doing hiding here!?" Her heart said. She needed to comfort him, just as much as he needed to be comforted. But she couldn't be with him, as she'd have to do a lot of explaining if she suddenly showed up and wrapped Takato with her arms. Besides, she still had a reputation to protect. The fact that she lo………liked the Gogglehead was no excuse to become all mushy and cute.

Yes, it wasn't very impressing. There was, however, a lot of reminiscence in the process.

Takato……was protecting Guilmon while she ordered Renamon to absorb his data.

Takato……his faint blush when he told her of the dream……and how he cringed when she retaliated. It was the first time he made her blush………it wouldn't be the last………

Once again, Takato………fighting the Devas………performing displays of strength she had never imagined him capable of………first hints of what he truly was………

Takato…………at the Digital World, Jeri had told her………he had been the most eager to look for her when she separated from the main group. Of course, he was on his Jeri-fixation phase, so he excused himself by saying he was worried for Kazu and Kenta………

Takato………the day the returned to the Real World………he was actually willing to stay………to wait for her………and when she showed up with Kyuubimon and Impmon………that smile…………

Takato……and her t-shirt………how could she forget that? He actually found the guts to compliment her………and she felt pleased………and there was that smile again………

Takato……fighting D-Reaper………with such force……with such confidence……with such emotion……so eager to rescue his friends………and she was so jealous………wondering if someone would do the same for her………

Takato………helping her at the Card Game Tournament, rooting for her, wishing her luck and helping her before she was unfairly disqualified………and in exchange, she had punched him……she knew it had been an accident, but……sometimes……she wondered what would have happen otherwise……

Takato, going to the Digital World by himself, to find her Renamon, to bring her Digimon back to her………to make her happy………now she understood that it had been much more than an act of friendship.

And, of course, Takato, fighting the Nightmare by her side……she would have never done it without him……or was it the other way around?

And then, she realized what she had become, what he had made her become. She had tried to fight her own humanity for too long, but now she realized that it was unavoidable. Humans need other humans, and she was not the exception. She needed HIM. Why him? Because she liked him. Why did she like him? Because he made her happy. Why did he make her happy? Because he is Takato Matsuki, the man who cares for her even more than for his very own existence.

And on and on, I could go on with Rika's feelings and emotions in that very short moment. Thankfully, humans invented a very beautiful word to simplify thousands of thoughts in one simple, yet very significant idea.

Love.

She loved Takato Matsuki.

Why?

She didn't know……and she didn't really care……

………but the mere act of knowing………

………told her that everything was okay with the world………just for that moment………

*****Hypnos Main Complex. 5:00 A.M*****

He didn't know why, as his body felt weaker by the second, but Takato couldn't sleep anymore that night. He of all people deserved to stay on bed till late, but he just found it impossible. He knew Chaos energy reserves were diminishing, and he wouldn't be able to use his recovery powers for much longer. Asmodeus' weakness was finally affecting the dark counterpart. Takeru was right. In one went down, the other went soon followed. Maybe that was the reason Chaos didn't seem to be very talkative lately. As for Ruki………

_Good morning, Ruki……_

**Good morning, Takato. Sleep well?**

_Yeah, quite. Thanks._

**…………………are………**

_…what?_

**……are you……okay?**

Takato closed his eyes and allowed himself to drown in the vast extension of his mind, where the 'corporeal' manifestations of the three entities that existed within him rested. When he 'reopened' his eyes, he found himself in the habitual black room. Ruki was right in front of him. And Takato couldn't help but feel thankful for her worried expression.

"Since when do you care so much for my well-being, Ruki?" Takato asked with a smile on his face. Ruki blushed in response.

"You-you know I've always cared for you! You're my owner, after all!"

"Is that all?" Takato replied, his smile growing even wider as he leaned closer to his Digivice trait. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her left cheek.

"Next time I ask you have to answer: 'because we're friends', okay?"

Ruki chuckled and nodded. "Friends, right? Okay!"

Takato let go of his friend. "So……where's Chaos, anyway?"

Ruki shrugged. "Dunno. But he's been kind of silent lately, huh?"

Takato nodded. He knew that Chaos, too, was going through a lot of pain. But, just like him, Chaos was pretty good at hiding it.

Takato reopened his eyes to the real world and jumped off the bed, wincing when his feet touched the floor.

**Takato……**

_It's……it's okay……my bones hurt a little, that's it………_

**Takato, we're friends, right?**

_Yes, I just told you that._

**Then don't lie to me! I am directly connected to your brain and I can perform a complete scanning of your body in a second! Your bones can barely hold your body!**

_………………_

Takato didn't say a word. His bones wouldn't stop him from getting out of that bedroom and live what could be his last day. He was grateful his parents allowed him to stay at Hypnos HQ. He was pretty sure he would have collapsed on the way home.

He wasn't surprised to see that the place was bursting with activity, as usual. Of course, by 'bursting' I mean working, as Hypnos has always been a kind of silent place. Takato already knew his place around the Government Building, so he easily made his way to the Mainframe, not without wondering where the hell Guilmon was.

However, what surprised Takato more than Guilmon's presence at the Mainframe room was the absolute silence that seemed to fill the place. Much more silent than the usual, as everyone in the room was simply muted.

It didn't take him long to find out the reason, as it was a big red dot on the giant screen: the normal signal that indicated the arrival of a wild Digimon. However, the size of this particular dot was immense, which meant one of two things: or the Digimon had an insane amount of data, or there was more than a Digimon. Takato would soon find out that, actually, it meant both.

"So……he's finally here." Takato said, destroying the eerie silence and startling pretty much everyone in the room. Takeru, at the sight of the younger Tamer, gasped.

"Takato! You're……you're awake……"

Takato smiled and nodded, at the same time he petted Guilmon, who had walked next to his Tamer. "Yep. Couldn't sleep."

The Omni-Tamer looked at the screen once more. "It's him, isn't he?"

Takeru nodded grimly. "Yeah……took him long enough………" _And I guess we owe that to DC and BlackTerriermon………great job……thanks._

Takato carefully eyed everyone in the room, to realize he had become the center of attention. Obviously, they already knew who Daemon was after.

"Takeru………"

"Yes?"

"We………we don't stand a chance against him, right?"

Takeru sighed. "After everything you and your friends have done, after so many battles won, I'd like to say that you could defeat him, but………he's just too driven by his grief and his anger, Takato…………and that gives him power beyond our imagination."

"I see………then…………I'll go alone."

"WHAT!?" Takeru complained. "Takato, I won't allow you to-"

"Quiet!" Takato demanded, and the Lord of Humans closed his mouth. "They must be sleeping right now……I won't take them to a losing battle, Takeru! It would be stupid and unnecessary! Daemon wants me, so I'll go to him, and if I lose…………I'll make sure he doesn't take my powers. I'll………I'll kill myself before he tries."

Everyone's eyes widened at Takato's bold statement. Takeru looked at Janyuu, who had obviously stayed all night working with Shibumi and Daneel.

"Mister Wong, please don't call Henry……much less Suzie. I beg you. Don't call anyone. This is something I must……I want to do alone."

Finally, he looked at Guilmon, who smiled with his goofy reptilian grin.

"Guilmon……do you understand that this could be our last battle together?"

Guilmon tilted his head. "Renamon explained everything to Guilmon. I didn't understand many of it, but I don't care. Guilmon is happy as long as he's with Takato!"

Takato sighed. "Very well……let's go, Guilmon."

Everyone stared at Takato's back as he exited the room, and eventually the building. Once he was gone, everyone looked at Takeru.

"So……what do we do?" Daneel finally asked. Takeru's eyes narrowed.

"We won't call the Tamers. You prepare the cameras for keeping an eye on the battle. I'll go help him……whether he likes it or not."

And so, Takeru and Patamon left the room, too.

*****One Last Scene*****

Takato took his time. First, he had no rush to arrive to the park, where (of course) the Digimon had been localized. Takato wondered why the park was such a hot spot for Digimon appearances. Second, he couldn't have run, even if he wanted to. And third, he needed to save as much energy as possible for the upcoming fight.

_I should have had a quick meal before leaving………damn……_

**Takato……**

_What is it?_

**……why are you doing this?**

_Why, you ask? Probably because I'm tired. Waiting for death is not a very pleasant thing………_

**So you're hoping for Daemon to kill you?**

_Nah……that would be too easy. Besides, he needs me alive. I……just…want to put an end to this……even if it means the end of me. Remember, I want a future for everyone……even if I'm not part of it._

**………Rika will be sad.**

_………do you think so?_

**……yeah.**

Takato couldn't help but smile.

_"…………hey……"_

_Okay._

_"Huh?"_

_I know what you want, Chaos. Did you forget? We're the same._

_"Oh……right. So……you'll let me fight?"_

_……not precisely………I had something else in mind………_

A second later, Chaos could grasp the basic concept of Asmodeus' idea.

_"Interesting, but………we'll lose more energy more quickly if we do that."_

_Maybe, but it could give us the advantage we need. Who knows? We might actually beat him!_

_"………you sick bastard………you DO want to die, don't you?"_

_If it's the prize for her happiness, then yes._

_"……well, I don't."_

_It's not like you can choose not to. Between death and Daemon becoming the new God, I'll pick death anytime._

Takato arrived to the park at 5:55 A.M. The place was covered by the usual fog, and Takato soon noticed the absence of people, a detail Takato appreciated. It seemed like people already associated the fog with a wild Digimon, and avoided it. Guilmon soon began to sniff and snarl, warning Takato that he was already spotted. Takato simply looked forward and continued walking, even if he could tell the exact location of every enemy within the fog.

_Takeru is right……my senses are indeed enhanced………_

At last, Takato made it to the center of the fog field. With a grim sigh, Takato recognized the place as the exact same clearing of land where he, as ChaosGallantmon, had battled the Tamers a few days before. However, he ran out of time for remembrances, as a low voice acknowledged his presence.

"Well, you are or pretty brave or extremely stupid."

"……or both." Takato completed.

At first glance, Takato thought that Daemon was bigger than he had expected. Then he remembered that he could change his size at will, so there was no way to tell if that was Daemon's true size: a good 6 feet. Besides that, he was exactly as Takato had seen on TV and the Trading Cards.

"At last, we meet………Vessel of God."

"The name's Takato."

"You know what I want."

"Yeah, yeah……can we get this over with, please?"

"Well, come here and I'll make this as painless as possible."

"Oh, how kind of you!" Takato exclaimed sarcastically.

_Ruki……_

**Here we go……good luck.**

_Thanks……_

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**Bio-Merge Activated**

**OMNI-TAMER**

"Guilmon, digivolve to………Gallantmon!"

Takato let go a loud gasp as his body merged with Guilmon's. Immediately, Takato wrapped his arms around his body and groaned in pain, while Gallantmon did the very same.

**Takato!**

_It…hurts……it hurts so much!!!_

_"Takato! Let me do this!"_

_It won't make a difference! It'll hurt you just as much as it hurts me, and you know it!_

"Takato, are you okay?" Guilmon's voice reached Takato's ears. The Tamer smiled and nodded.

"Momentai, Guilmon. Let's do this."

"Okay!"

Gallantmon regained his composure and extended his right arm, pointing his lance at Daemon.

"Why don't YOU come here instead?"

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 113:57:46**

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

End of chapter 7………

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Henry's voice: Daemon has finally arrived to Shinjuku, and Takato has left to fight him alone! At the same time, Daemon's troops get prepared for the attack, and Takeru is forced to face them if he wants to save Takato before Daemon's acquires his power. Of course, it's not like I'm not going to do anything about this! Lots of fighting, and a surprising plot twist in the next exciting installment of "Silent Sorrow": The Siege of Shinjuku!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	8. The Siege of Shinjuku

I'm back with a new chapter! Wuzzzaaahhhhh!!!!!! Okay, I won't do that again. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I received tons of questions this time, yay! For those who asked, last time I checked, 'koibito' means 'lover' in Japanese. If I'm wrong, then I'm totally screwed. What else? Hmm……well, I don't remember, but I'll eventually answer all the questions, so it's okay. Once again, I don't Digimon, and I don't plan to acquire it anytime soon-nyu……….yes, I've been watching Di Gi Charat lately. And, yes, I am insanely in love with that anime. It's just too darn funny! On to chapter 8, where Daemon shows us just how powerful he is, Takato sees the world around him fall apart, DC participates in a romantic scene I find absolutely lovely, and an incredible plot twist separates this story in not two, or three, but FOUR different branches! Enjoy!!!

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 8**

**_The Siege of Shinjuku_**

****

****

It was the usual morning. The sun bathed his naked skin, warming the white blankets and announcing the arrival of a new day. At first, the blond man refused to open his eyes. He was too tired and too lazy. That was the price of having sex on the night before a working day. But, there's no bad time to make love to his wife, or at least that's what he believed. He didn't know he should pay more attention to what his wife felt. Because, maybe, just maybe, she faked her orgasm last night.

But he was too immersed in his world of bliss to realize there was trouble in Heaven.

That's the consequence of taking everything for granted. Yes, he had everything he wanted from life: a steady job with a good income, a lovely and gorgeous wife and lots of friends. He was well-known and recognized, and he lived his life to the fullest. Hell, he deserved it! He had fought very hard to get all that! But, even if he had everything he needed, he failed to notice that his wife needed him……and not just for physical pleasure………and she wasn't getting even that lately.

Finally, the light on his eyes became too bright and Matt Ishida decided to surrender. Slowly, he guided his tired body to the bathroom, and only reacted until a stream of cold water reached his body.

"Yeeeooouch!!!! It's COLD!!!!"

Normally, it would have caused his wife, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, to fall prey of a round of laughter. That is, if she had heard. Actually, I don't think she'd have laughed even if she had heard……at least not that day.

Haunted by dreams all night, and deprived of sleep once she woke up, she had left her bed (another thing Matt had failed to notice) to strengthen her sorrow by busying herself looking at old photo albums.

And that's why Matt found her crying when he finally made his way to the all-purpose room (living and dining room).

"So……darling, what's today breakfast………darling?"

Hurriedly, he moved next to his sobbing wife, who hurriedly closed the photo album she held with her. "No-nothing!"

"Sora………is there something wrong?"

"I said nothing, dear. So, you were wondering about breakfast?" Sora quickly replied while she got up and walked to the kitchen. "I guess something simple will have to do. The fridge is almost empty."

"Oh……" That was Matt's simple response. Making sure that his wife wasn't looking, he opened the album until he found the page she was looking at. It was easy to find as Sora's tears were still there.

Matt couldn't help but shed a tear of his own, too.

There were five people in the picture, and Matt remembered that day as the last day those five people were together…happy. What a better place for joy than an amusement park? And in front of the carrousels and the roller coaster, there were five Digi-Destined.

He was in the very center of the picture, and his left arm was wrapped around Sora's waist. It was that time of a relationship when you just can't let go of each other. Sora's smile reminded Matt why he had fallen for her. And speaking of Sora, while her right land was on his left shoulder, her left hand could barely be seen behind the monstrosity Tai called his hair. Only her middle and index finger could be seen in a V fashion, while Tai, who was well aware of Sora's actions, smiled at his friend.

At Matt's other side, a smiling Hikari Kamiya leaned on the left shoulder of an equally radiant Takeru Takaishi.

_Does that smile even exist anymore? Matt thought, remembering the expression on Takeru's face last time he saw him. He hadn't shown any emotion when he talked to them, as if he didn't even cared that those were the ones he had saved the world with._

However, something forced him to focus on Tai. And he mentally slapped himself for being so blind at his younger years.

Even in his adulthood, Matt Ishida was blind to many things.

It was obvious in the picture. Tai's smile was completely faked and his eyes displayed no emotion. He was sad. Very sad. Matt closed the album and placed it on the nearby bookshelf. Then, he walked to the sofa, where the sleeping form of Gabumon rested peacefully. And Matt did something very unusual. He began caressing his Digimon's fur.

"And you know what the worst thing is, Gabumon?" Matt whispered right next to his Digimon's ear. He got no response from the snoozing Rookie.

"The worst thing is………I can't hate the bastard."

*****Shinjuku. The Park, to be precise*****

The battle began when, with a lightning-fast motion, Daemon extended his left hand's long nails to strike Gallantmon, who swiftly dodged by moving to his left. Daemon immediately twisted his body more than ninety degrees clockwise and attacked with his right hand, to which Gallantmon responded by a side jump.

_"Come, Gogglehead! Stop playing matador and kick his ass! We don't have the time to play with him. We have to hit him hard, and fast!"_

_Then shut up and let me focus!_

Gallantmon jumped backwards a few meters to attack.

"Lightning Joust!"

Truth is Gallantmon's Lightning Joust moves in a straight line. Hence, it was excessively easy for Daemon to evade it. Of course, the Demon Lord replied with an attack of his own. With a speed never seen before in the cloaked Digimon, he dashed right beside Gallantmon's attack and grabbed the Holy Knight's head with his right hand, dragging him until he slammed Gallantmon against a tree trunk, leaving him uncovered for Daemon's special attack.

"Chaos Flare!"

At such a close range, the attack had a devastating effect. The only thing that kept Gallantmon still complete was his impressively tough armor. Daemon then grabbed the other Mega Digimon by the lance on his right arm and threw him away like a ragged doll. Takato groaned when Gallantmon hit the ground again.

"Oww………everything hurts."

Daemon didn't seem to be in a hurry, so he spoke to his troops while his opponent regained the will to fight.

"Move to the discussed positions. The attack will commence once I'm finished with this……inconvenience."

"Finish this, loser! Demon's Disaster!"

The beam of pure dark energy took Daemon by surprise and sent him flying away a considerable distance. Daemon stood up as soon as he hit the floor, and he didn't seem to be having much trouble.

"Damn……" Chaos muttered. Guilmon simply let go a feral snarl. Daemon chuckled.

"Oh……the Chaos itself………no, excuse me, I forgot that you're……which is the word…incomplete?"

"Shut. Up." Chaos muttered. If Daemon wasn't covered by that huge crimson cloak, Chaos could have sworn that Daemon was smiling.

"Oh, yes, I know everything. I knew everything about you even before I invaded that other Human Realm, in search of Millenniumon's spore. As soon as those meddling Digi-Destined sent me to that world of darkness and silence, I knew exactly what I had to do. The power of the Dark Spore was nothing compared to you………how could it compete against the work of the Higher Entity itself?"

"You know I'm not one for discussing, Daemon. I'm sure you'd love to have a nice philosophical chat with Takeru……oh, wait, that won't be possible…I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, really? You and which army?"

"THIS ONE! SEVEN HEAVENS!!!"

At once, seven spheres of holy power collided with Daemon's body, once again sending him several yards away. This time, Daemon did groan a little as he got up.

"Angels……gotta hate'em………"

Chaos groaned. "Does this guy ever give up!?" He said as he watched the tall figure of Takeru Takaishi as he easily made his way through the mainly shocked DarkScubamon. Right behind him, a Seraphimon flew over Daemon's lines, or at least what remained of them, as the main force had already left to fulfill Daemon's previous instructions.

"Wasn't I clear enough, Takaishi!?" Chaos shouted. Takeru shrugged.

"Of course. The Tamers have no idea we're here. Your beloved Rika is having her beauty sleep as we speak."

Chaos chuckled. "Be thankful she didn't hear you, blondie."

Takeru eyed ChaosGallantmon carefully. "Definitely Chaos. So……how come the Dark Knight is the one having fun?"

"We're switching." Chaos explained. "So that Daemon doesn't adapt to one single battle-style."

"Brilliant." Takeru admitted. "You've truly become a master strategist. Ryo never thought of such things while battling Millenniumon……neither did Tai………and please, oh please, don't get me started with Davis."

Chaos didn't reply. "Okay……so, what now?" He asked, while pointing at Daemon, who was already prepared to continue, not without shooting a death glare at the newcomers.

"You again………"

Takeru made an exaggerated bow. "Hey there, Daemon. This is the…what, third time? Your ugly face hasn't changed at all."

"I'm so going to enjoy torturing you, Digi-Destined of Hope. You, the one with the spore and the girl of Light………"

Takeru did his best to hide the fact that he was pretty scared……and mad. "I told you I quitted that job a while ago. I think we've reached the point first-name basis is okay for us. What do you think?"

"Umm……Takeru………could you please stop teasing him?" Seraphimon finally requested.

"Aww…okay, you and Mr. Mephistopheles here take care of the big, red, freak-o. I'll just keep the DarkScubamon away from my throat."

ChaosGallantmon, who had finally realized that Takeru needed the bad jokes to keep calmed in tough situations, nodded in agreement.

"Will you be able to get rid of the DarkScubamon, because…well……"

Takeru winked at the Dark Knight. "The Lord of Humans has some tricks up his sleeve, Gogglehead."

"If you say so." Chaos replied, at the same time his body began to glow with silver bright. "But I think you should get as far away as you can."

"Got it." Takeru said before running away from the place, a small squad of a dozen DarkScubamon soon following him. Seraphimon spread his wings and rose atop the park's trees. 

"Flame Inferno!!!" Daemon shouted from the distance, and a tidal wave of flames covered the entire place.

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you thought you were going to surprise me! JUDECCA PRISON!!!"

*****The Nonakas*****

"Rika?"

"Hmm………Gogglehead……..just go and make breakfast, okies?"

"………okies?"

Now that got Rika up and running. And the first thing she saw that day was the smiling face of her grandmother.

"THE HELL!? Grandma!"

"Rika, don't forget you have to go to school today."

Rika groaned and fell back on the sleeping bag. "Do I really have to go?"

"Rika……you know Miss Nami Asagi won't accept 'Tamer stuff' as an excuse anymore."

"Oh, but she's part of this, too! She knows Takeru form before! She was at Hypnos!"

"Maybe, but that won't stop her from giving classes today."

Rika finally gave up. "Aw, okay……I'll get up in a second."

The elder woman smiled as she reached the door. "Rika."

"What now?"

"Were you……dreaming about young Takato?"

Rika jumped back to the sleeping bag, this time to cover the unavoidable blush forming on her cheeks. Time for some creativity.

"Ahh…umm…yeah! I was pounding him until I forced him to cook for me! How's that for a wuss?"

"Funny……for a second there, I thought you were dreaming about a distant future where the two of you were husband and wife."

Rika was about to mention twelve reasons she'd NEVER dream of something like THAT (even if THAT was EXACTLY what she had been dreaming about), when the sound of a huge explosion reached the ears of everyone in the house. Less than a second after the explosion was over, Renamon materialized right next to Rika.

"Rika!"

The redhead nodded and looked at her grandmother, who sighed in defeat.

"Be back before lunch."

Rika left the house in a hurry, followed by her gracious Digimon partner, and wishing that things were as easy as her mother's mother pictured them.

"Before lunch………I'll be happy if I come back at all."

She shook her head and continued running, but she was unable to get rid of a nagging feeling in her heart. She would be feeling a lot of that in the next days.

*****The Metropolitan Government Building*****

Henry didn't have time to waste. In fact, he didn't even know what he was doing in that place. Why had he gone to Hypnos instead of going to the source of the explosion? In fact, he wasn't the only one wondering that same thing. And the answer was simple: it's the way the Thread of Destiny works.

"Henry!"

The brunette looked behind him to meet Jeri and Elecmon. The little girl panted a little bit once she stopped, as she had run a long way to get there.

"Jeri! Did you……?"

"Are you kidding me!? I think the whole Tokyo heard that thing! Do you think it's……?"

Henry managed to hide the tinge of fear in his voice. "Daemon? Probably."

Jeri sighed. She would have to fight once more. To fight for her life. She glanced at her Digimon for a second before looking at Henry once again.

"Where's Terriermon?"

"He's probably upstairs. My mother wouldn't let me leave until I was done with breakfast, so he left before me. He seemed to be in quite a rush, now that you ask me."

"He's……very worried about young Takato." Elecmon replied. Both humans looked at the Rookie Digimon, who simply shrugged.

"I can tell." Elecmon finished.

Jeri looked at Henry before the three of them walked to the elevators that would take them to the Hypnos complex. They didn't have to wait at all, and both Tamers stepped inside. Henry pushed the button leading to the top floor and……

"Hey! Close that door and sign your death wish, Brainiac!"

The building's guards had to step aside to allow access to Rika and Kyuubimon, who quickly returned to her rookie form before entering the elevator. She wouldn't fit any other way, after all.

"Good morning to you, too, Rika."

"Oh, shut up, Henry." Rika snorted. Both Henry and Jeri frowned. _'Henry?'_

"I take it you heard the explosion, too." Jeri said. Rika nodded. It was Renamon's turn to speak.

"She came here to check on Ta-oof!" She said…until Rika's elbow delicately interrupted her. Henry barely contained his chuckle, almost lamenting that Terriermon wasn't with them. Jeri was much more direct.

"We're all worried about Takato, Rika."

Rika's eyes widened for a second, before she looked away. "Who said I was worried about that wussy Gogglehead?"

Jeri simply looked at the only male Tamer in the small elevator, and Henry smiled back. Truth was, Jeri was terrified because of the upcoming battle. Would she be ready to put her life……her partner's life on the line again? She knew that she couldn't stop her Digimon's warrior spirit, but……

Jeri would never leave Henry's side for the next four days.

*****Takeru*****

"Pauline, how many!?"

**Twelve!**

"Okay, prepare yourself for some card slashing!"

Takeru picked a card from his coat's pocket. It was a little invention he was very proud of, as it was an enhancement not for the Digimon, but for the Digivice itself. Then, he stopped, and found himself completely alone. He knew that the DarkScubamon were watching him behind the bushes, hidden in the shadows. It was their style, after all.

"Card Upgrade!"

A lone DarkScubamon jumped out of a tree and attacked.

"Digital Blade, activate!"

Data began gathering at the Digivice's slots for card slashing, until it condensed at extended way past his right hand, merging into a shining sword entirely made of data. Takeru didn't waste any time slicing the offending DarkScubamon in half.

"Heh, silent assassins my ass. I might not have Patamon with me, but I still can kick some Digi-butt myself!"

*****Takato*****

"Lightning Joust!"

Daemon dashed aside, to evade Gallantmon's attack, but Seraphimon already had targeted the Demon Lord.

"Seven Heavens!"

Daemon jumped up and levitated backwards before the holy power struck him, evading five of the seven beams of light. However, he didn't consider the two remaining spheres of energy, which made a direct hit which sent Daemon backwards. Takato and Chaos switched places for extra damaging power.

"Demon's Disaster!"

The dark version of Gallantmon's Lightning Joust struck right on Daemon's chest and slammed him against the trees with amazing force.

"Alright!" Chaos celebrated. "That will teach him."

Seraphimon shook his head. "I wish it were that easy."

"Flame Inferno!"

Both the Holy Angel and the Holy Knight leapt away to opposite sides, evading the unholy flames. And that was exactly what Daemon wanted, while hidden in the dust.

"Chaos Flare!"

Using both hands to launch the attack to both sides, Daemon caught his opponents by surprise, successfully hitting both of them. Seraphimon, having the type advantage, managed to keep himself in the air, but ChaosGallantmon ended exactly the same way he had left Daemon: slammed against a tree trunk.

"Damn……" Chaos muttered as he tried to get up, until something stopped him. An open hand, right in front of his face.

"Chaos Flare."

Chaos' scream was heard as far as three blocks away.

*****Hypnos-2*****

Henry and Jeri walked side to side as they followed Rika Nonaka and Renamon through the monotone passages that leaded to the core of the Hypnos complex, where they knew everyone was monitoring the expected Digimon activity. They weren't welcomed in the best way, though.

"Takato!!!" Terriermon's desperate shout reached his Tamer, the two girls and the Digimon, who entered the Main Room in a stampede.

"What's going on!?" Rika demanded to know. However, the screen spoke by itself, as it showed the shape of ChaosGallantmon on the ground, which was almost immediately followed by Seraphimon. Rika couldn't believe what she was seeing, so she satisfied her need for answers by grabbing the person closest to her.

"Why did you let him go!?"

"Hello to you too, Rika!"

"Oh, shut up, Rabbitmon! Now spit it………not literally!"

Terriermon sighed. "From what I heard, Takato left on his own free will. He made the others promise not to involve us."

Rika threw the little Digimon away and went back through the same way she had arrived.

"Wait! Rika, where are you going!?" Henry asked.

Rika didn't stop walking away. "I'm not going to answer such a stupid question!"

Henry looked at Jeri, who was chuckling like the little schoolgirl she is.

"Well, the red demon has a point. That WAS a stupid question." Elecmon said.

"Elecmon!"

Terriermon was laughing like crazy. "Red demon! Ha, I gotta remember that!"

Henry sighed. "Let's just……go. Okay?"

Meanwhile, Rika was already going down the elevator. "That Gogglehead………I don't know if I should kiss him or kick him."

Silence.

"……………Rika……"

"What is it, Renamon?"

"Do you realize I just heard everything you just said?"

"What do you mean by……AWW CRAP!!!!"

Renamon didn't laugh. She never did, not even when she wanted to.

*****Back to the Park*****

"Takato!" Seraphimon shouted desperately. "You……Seven Heavens!"

Daemon eyed the Holy Angel……and smirked. "Fool. Flame Inferno."

The flames engulfed Seraphimon's attack and destroyed it, leaving a shocked Vaccine Mega Digimon. "No……no way……you've been toying with us all this time……"

"You are truly stupid, Holy Angel. Chaos Flare!"

This time, the attack was strong enough to sent Seraphimon down to the cold grass. To his credit, he didn't de-evolve, he just passed out. With the annoyance now gone, Daemon was free to do whatever he desired. So, he took his time getting to ChaosGallantmon. Then, with all the patience of the world, he grabbed the Dark Knight by the helmet and picked him up.

"And now, your power is mine."

"Not today, Daemon! Double Impact!"

Daemon threw ChaosGallantmon away and leapt aside to evade Beelzemon Blast Mode's shotgun attack. This gave the rebel Digimon time to get right next to ChaosGallantmon to help him get up.

"Jeez, what would you do without me?"

Meanwhile, we could say Daemon was a little more than unpleased.

"Who dares disturb me now!?"

Beelzemon chuckled. "Name's Beelzemon. I live to disturb. Believe me, it's nothing personal."

Daemon growled in response. As for ChaosGallantmon, he was having big trouble just to stay on his two feet.

"Urgh……dammit."

_"Are you up to some switching now, Gogglehead?"_

_Oh, shut up. You know our bodies wouldn't handle another switch. Damn, I can't believe we lost so easily._

_"Losing? Who said something about losing? I'm NOT a loser!"_

"Beelzemon, I'll distract Daemon while you go check on the Angel over there. If the three of us fight together, maybe we……"

"Are you kidding me!? You can barely stand, much less fight!"

"Oh, shut up and MOVE!" ChaosGallantmon shouted and pushed away Beelzemon, just in time, as Daemon had already lunged at the two Virus Mega Digimon. While Beelzemon fell to the ground unharmed, ChaosGallantmon received the full force of Daemon's tackle, sending both Dark Knight and Demon Lord tumbling to the grassy ground, with Daemon on top. The demon in the crimson cloak snarled in triumph…….

"Now you're mi-oof!"

……until he met ChaosGallantmon's left fist. Takao tried to continue the attack by ramming Daemon with his lance, but Daemon easily moved his body aside and grabbed ChaosGallantmon's head, to slam him against the ground again. However, ChaosGallantmon still refused to de-evolve.

"Why can't you be a good boy and give up!?"

"I'm a Virus, Daemon. I'm not a good boy."

"Oh well, I didn't want to make this painful for you, but you asked for it."

"Double Impact!"

"Seven Heavens!"

Once again, Daemon moved away at the right moment, and the two attacks only hit thin air. The problem is, Daemon didn't expect a THIRD attack.

MegaGargomon's Mega Barrage hit with pinpoint accuracy. And much to Daemon's chagrin, four foxes of fire, wind, thunder and water soon followed the missile attack.

*****Takeru*****

"And that……makes……four!" Takeru shouted tiredly as he pierced a DarkScubamon's chest with his sword. The good news is that he had managed to delete four highly trained Ultimate Digimon. The bad news was that there were still eight left.

"Damn, I'm tired……being a human sucks."

**See? Playing tough guy is never a good idea!**

_Do you think they'll let me return with Takato in one piece?_

**That pretty much depends on you.**

_Well……watch this._

"You can't catch me!" Takeru said before running towards a group of nearby trees. The DarkScubamon followed him, of course. In the last second, Takeru jumped upwards and extended his right arm to grab a branch. Hanging on it, he managed to turn and send a strong kick to the jaw of the nearest enemy, which was sent a few feet away. The closest DarkScubamon then jumped at Takeru for the kill, to which the blonde replied by letting go of the branch he was holding. Being in midair, the fooled Digimon couldn't do a thing to avoid being stabbed by Takeru's blade.

"And that's the fifth!" Takeru said as he grabbed the defeated DarkScubamon and threw it at the others. The remaining seven covered their faces with their arms by reflex, but the impact never came, as the dead DarkScubamon faded into data. The few seconds of distraction, however, were enough for Takeru to gain a valuable advantage in his sprint back to where the others were fighting.

**Not bad, TK!**

"Well, thank you! SlashAngemon, here I come!"

**Wha**-what!? You didn't say anything about bio-merging!****

"Well, there isn't much I can do with this body, is it?"

*****Somewhere in the Eastern Quadrant*****

Gennai's mind was flooded with thoughts as he walked through the jagged passageway. Even if the cool breeze and the breathtaking scenario as he walked his way to a meeting with the guardian Azulongmon were soothing, he didn't seem relaxed at all. Gennai was deep in thought, and he had done a lot of that since his unbelievable meeting with Takeru Takaishi.

The news of the successful completion of Project Asmodeus had been a shock to him. Asmodeus and the vessel of God had been created to control the power of God and prevent a catastrophe to occur in the Digital World. Once Chaos took control of the body, he would have been under the surveillance of the Digital Guardians, of which Gennai was the leader. If they weren't looking after Takato Matsuki, then who was?

He was partially relieved by the fact that Takeru was looking after Takato. Having an Enlightened One willing to do the job was always a good thing. However, the fact that he carried the Crest of Justice didn't explain why he knew so many things, things he had thought nobody else but he knew. Takeru Takasihi was still a mystery to him. But Gennai was patient, so he focused on the real priority.

Takato……how was he created, and by whom. It was already impressive that whoever managed to complete Project Asmodeus still remained hidden. How did that person gather the resources and conceal his work at the same time?

He was forced to shake his thoughts away as he finally reached his destination. The landscape below him no longer visible, as it was hidden under a thick layer of clouds. That way, it was only he, the sky and the giant dragon in front of him.

"I am here, as I was summoned by you."

The giant dragon moved closer to the anthropomorphic database. "I am here to inform you of some unpleasant news."

"I'm listening."

"What we feared so much has finally happened. He who was banished in the Dark Realm fifteen years ago has finally found freedom."

Gennai was in absolute shock. "D-Daemon!?"

"It was only a matter of time. The only thing we can do is preparing ourselves, as his army will soon arrive to this Quadrant, too."

Gennai sighed. "We'll need the Chosen Children again……"

"Unfortunately, they're the only ones with the battle experience to face such a threat. Even if the amount of humans with Digimon partners easily surpasses the millions, they would only interfere in the war that will soon take place."

"But, the Chosen are not children anymore! They have……things to take care of. They won't be willing to put their lives on the line anymore. They have too much to lose now."

"I do understand, Gennai, but it is necessary. They will fight, whether they like it or not. If they want a future for their children, they will."

Gennai let go a long breath, almost as if he wanted to delay the decision as long as possible.

"…okay. I'll talk to them. I'll tell them to be ready for Deamon."

"No."

"No?"

"Daemon won't come here. At least not until he's done with the Southern Quadrant."

"The-the Southern Quadrant?"

"He's after the Tamer with the Omnivice."

_Takato!? Thousands of alarms rang in Gennai's binary mind. _He's after the power of God!!!__

"Oh, dear…………I……I understand."

Oh, yes, he understood. Even more than Azulongmon himself, actually.

*****Back to the Southern Quadrant*****

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOGGLEHEAD!!!!!!!???????"**

_God, that brings back memories……_

Oh, but he was not hearing things, as the slender figure of Sakuyamon helped him get up.

"So……what's up, Rika?" Takato said in his best cheery voice, while doing his best to ignore the pain. Rika, meanwhile, was doing her best to shake away the memories of the day before.

"When are you going to stop playing hero, you big dork!? You can't win them all! You're not me, you know!?"

"Gee, now how's that for modesty?"

"Oh, shut up, Gogglehead!"

Takato just giggled in response. Rika was left dumbfounded. _How can he be so calm!? And so darn CUTE!?_

Rika looked behind her, where Jeri (in the shape of SaberLeomon) and Terriermon were giggling as if there were no tomorrow. "What!?"

Beelzemon groaned. "Can anyone tell the married couple to stop arguing? We have an evil Digimon to take care of!"

Terriermon's laughter grew in intensity. "Oh, yes, please stop the Ice Queen and Taka-chan!!!"

This time, not even Beelzemon could hold the laughter. "Taka-chan? Now that's funny!!!"

Both Rika and Takato thanked God they were in their Digimon forms, because no one could have stopped Terriermon's and Beelzemon's laughter if they had seen the boy and the girl's blush. Of course, Daemon wasn't enjoying the happy moment. In fact, he was about to ruin it.

"Flame Inferno!!!"

Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, Seraphimon, SaberLeomon and MegaGargomon got as far away from the fiery flames as possible. However……

"Ummm……who helped Takato?" Seraphimon asked. All the Mega Digimon looked at each other, then at the flames. When they subsided, an unconscious Guilmon and an extremely beaten Takato were all that remained.

"Takato!" That was shouted by a desperate Sakuyamon right before landing next to the barely conscious boy.

"Gee, Rika………what would I do without you?" Takato's weak voice let go right before a fit of coughing. Rika gasped when a mixture of blood and saliva escaped Takato's mouth.

"Takato! Hold on, dammit! Where are four-eyes and his pink keychain when you need them!?"

Henry groaned. "Kazu and Kenta won't come. It would be too dangerous for them, as their Digimon are not as strong."

Takeru made his way to Takato and Sakuyamon. "Takato, here's the plan."

"I'm all ears, really."

Takeru smiled. "Patamon and I will distract Daemon, so that you and Rika can get away. The others will make sure nobody follows you until you get to Hypnos. Once you get there, you'll tell the people there to evacuate immediately before Daemon's troops take over the Metropolitan Government Building. Once you're done with that, you'll open a Gate to the Digital World with Ruki. Then we wait………"

"Wait? Wait until what?" Rika spat.

"……we wait until I die. Is that it?"

Takeru looked away, at the battle. Daemon had focused his efforts on MegaGargomon, and the others were trying to get the Demon Lord away from the much slower Vaccine Digimon.

"This……will be the last we see each other, Takato."

"Yes."

"What!?" Rika shouted. "N-no!!! It can't be like this! Not like this!!!"

"You're going with him, Rika. To the Digital World. You and as many of the others as you can take."

"Wha-WHAT!?"

"You can't let him go alone, can you?"

Sakuyamon looked away.

"Besides, Daemon's minions will arrive to the Digital World very soon. We can't let them find Takato; we can't allow Daemon to absorb Takato's power."

Sakuyamon didn't felt like doing it, but she nodded in agreement anyway. She then picked the small boy and proceeded to carry him away from the battle.

"Takeru." Takato said softly before Rika took him away.

"I'm sorry we met in these circumstances, Takato."

"I know. Thank you……for everything. Thank you for yesterday."

Rika almost let go of the Gogglehead at the mentioning of the past day. Takeru smiled for the last time.

"No, thank you, Takato. Goodbye."

Sakuyamon then began a hurried sprint. "Digimon Tamers, follow me! We'll let blondie and his Digimon handle the stuff here."

"What!?" Beelzemon complained. "But……"

"Oh, shut up and follow me, Impmon!"

"The name's Beelzemon!!!!" The Demon Digimon shouted angrily before extending his wings to fly after Sakuyamon and Takato, not before grabbing the unconscious Guilmon along for the ride. "Gosh, pineapple head, you are in serious need of a diet!"

Henry and Terriermon tagged along beside Beelzemon. They weren't really happy with the idea of leaving Takeru by himself, but time had taught them to listen to the Digimon Queen. SaberLeomon ran right by MegaGargomon's side.

Of course, Daemon wasn't very happy with the idea.

"You're NOT taking him away from me!" He said as he got ready to chase them, until Takeru and Seraphimon stood on the way.

"Gee, that sounded like something Rika would say." Seraphimon said as he de-evolved back to Patamon. Takeru nodded and chuckled.

"Amen, father. So, Daemon, ready for round…………which round is it, Patamon?"

"Well, we won at Odaiba, and lost miserably at the Digital World, so this would be the decisive one."

Daemon snarled in annoyance. "You're nothing but insects to me. Get out of my way, Digi-destined of Hope, and I'll allow you to live a few days longer."

"Oh, believe me, we know that. But if we get to delay you from getting to Takato for at least five minutes, we'll have done our job."

_Pauline……_

**Takeru, please don't do this! It's killing you! Your body can't handle bio-merging, and you know it!**

_Well, then I might as well join Takato………_

**But…..what about………us!?******

_There's no 'us', Pauline. I created you, and that's it._

**……………**

_However…………_

**……?**

_However, you………made this years bearable. You……make me happy._

**Takeru………**

_Pauline………I love you._

"Daemon! How many times do I have to tell you!? I quitted the Digi-Destined job years ago! I AM A TAMER!!!"

_Rika, I saw you last night. I beg you, be true to yourself! Just……just be with him……let him find happiness, even if it's just……_

A lone tear escaped Takeru's left eye before he let go a deafening battle cry.

***** Let's go our world! Thought I had forgotten about this, huh? *****

The Digimon Tamer known to everybody as just 'DC' was paying no attention as he walked through the crowded street. Incredibly enough, he hadn't bumped into the first person or lamppost yet. To make things even more unbelievable, he actually seemed to MOVE out of the way right before he smacked his face on something. No, DC doesn't have amazing psychic powers……yet. There's a very plausible reason for this fantastic performance by everyone's favorite cameo. But now, we find him in a direct collision course against a lamppost, until……

**……right.**

_"Thank you."_

And he moved to the right, easily evading the potential insanely large lump on his head. Meanwhile, BlackTerriermon performed his best stuffed doll performance while he allowed his Tamer to carry him with his left arm. The voice from the Omnivice's personality trait echoed in the boy's ears.

**Tee-hee.**** I gotta thank the Third for this little gift he gave you.  Now we can always be together!!!**

_Yippie_……__

**Oh, so you're not excited about having a cutie like me by your side all the time? Why you little…**

*PZZT!*

_Ouch! Hey! Now that's not fair! I know nothing about you!_

**Well, find a place to stop so we might talk more freely.**

DC did as told, by returning to his house and letting himself drift to the sweet comfort of slumber. However, by doing that, he would force his brain to work even harder. A second after his body entered in sleep-state, he accessed that secret shrine of the mind where Takato, Takeru, and now DC can have the chance to talk more freely with their Omnivice Traits.

"So……what do you think?"

DC didn't reply. He could barely think. In front of him, there was a little girl with the appearance of a twelve or thirteen-year-old; with the most angelical face he had ever seen. Her brownish hair reminded him of caramel, and her almond eyes sparkled with life. A cute smile adorned her lovely face, and a white long dress completed the outfit of absolute kawaii-ness……I mean, cuteness. To top things, an immense white ribbon tied her long hair. Oh, come on, a ribbon! 

However, DC couldn't help but feel a strange familiarity as he looked at this girl. He was sure he had seen her, or someone like her before.

"I…think……you're a little too straightforward for your age." DC said to the girl who had kissed him. The little girl giggled.

"Yep, that's me."

As if on cue, a large white bench showed up in the middle of the darkness. The girl sat only after she made sure DC followed her. Her politeness impressed the Tamer greatly.

"First, I guess I have to apologize. I overrode the Omnivice's original algorithm so that I could become the only Personality Trait."

"Hmm……I didn't understand any of that."

The girl's lovely smile grew even wider.

"You see, every one of these Digivices comes with the capability of being programmed to have a personality. This is usually set up by the Tamer, adjusting it to his or her personal preferences. However, in your case, you didn't do any of that. In other words, I hacked your Digivice and took control of it. I'm still learning, but I think you'll be able to use most of the Omnivice's commands."

"I…see……I think. But……who are you, anyway?"

The girl stretched his right hand, which was covered by a white glove. "You may call me Gabrielle. Pleased to finally meet you, my sweet _koibito."_

DC twitched, but took her hand and shook it delicately. "Oh, my, what a gentleman."

DC blushed and looked away, unable to believe that such a young-looking girl was making him go through something like this. However, looking away didn't stop him from noticing that Gabrielle was inching closer to him.

"B-But……where do you come from? Where are we?"

Gabrielle leaned on DC's side and sighed with content.

"Right now, your body is sleeping. It's still tired after the battle with Daemon. We're in a small part of your subconscious that your brain never uses, not even when you're asleep. Of course, that means these are not our real bodies. I'm contacting you from the distance. Of course, that mean you won't be able to contact me every time you want. Keeping a remote connection is kind of tough."

"And then……where's your real body?"

"It's trapped, imprisoned in a container for the flesh and bone. What my captor ignores is that, by locking me where he did, he gave me more freedom that he could possibly imagine."

"Y-you're trapped!? Then, shouldn't I look for you?"

The girl smiled and kissed the boy's left cheek with the delicacy of the flapping of a moth's wing. DC could feel his body getting warmer by such a simple contact, never stopping from wondering how the hell she did that.

"Thank you for caring, but……it's okay. Actually, I could have left my captor a long time ago. But for now, I'm okay where I am. Oh, but do not be worried. Eventually, we'll be together, my dear lover. In body and soul."

For a reason, Dc didn't found that answer very comforting. "Why……do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Lover."

Gabrielle giggled like the little girl she is and her face became the epitome of innocence.

"It's obvious that we have different meanings for the word, my dear. You, who have been taught by humans, know only the imperfect definitions humans handle. You hear the word 'lover' and immediately think of physical intercourse."

Gabrielle stopped for a second to amuse herself with DC's endless blushing.

"Of course, it's not like I have anything against sexual engagement. We'll meet in a few years, and I'll be older by then, so, if you ask nicely, I'd gladly give myself to you……"

For now, let's just say that DC was in serious need of a tissue. (A/N: God, I so enjoy making fun of my cameos!)

"But, to me, 'lover' means precisely what the word says………someone I can show my affection to."

Gabrielle cuddled as close as she could. It seemed that she found great comfort in the contact.

"Is there……something wrong……with my definition?"

DC found himself unable to answer.

*****Back to Takato*****

"Gosh, I hate running."

"Quit whining, Gogglehead! You asked for it!"

"Hey, it's not like I asked Daemon to come fight me!"

"You did by going to him all by yourself! What the hell were you thinking about!?"

"I just wanted to put an end to it!"

"You just wanted to put an end to yourself!!!"

Takato's silence said more than Rika, or anyone else who was with them, wanted to know. Rika fought against the urge to beat the crap out of Takato.

"Oh, I can't believe you! You just think about yourself!"

"Well, I'm the one who's going to die!"

"Stop it, dammit! You don't understand!"

"No, it is YOU who doesn't understand, Rika!!!" Takato finally snapped, shaking his body until Sakuyamon finally released him. They had finally left the park, and a black military van waited for them, Yamaki on the driver's seat.

"To the back, you two."

Rika, Takato, Renamon and the unconscious Guilmon made their way inside the van, while MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon and Beelzemon worked as escort. Rika didn't fail to notice that Takato had sat as far from her from possible. For three or four minutes, the car itself was the only source of sound. That is, until Takato finally decided to speak.

"What's the point……?"

"What?" An angered Rika spat out. Takato didn't seem to mind her tone of voice. He didn't seem to mind her at all.

"What's the point in fighting………when you already know the result?"

"Come on Gogglehead, don't tell me that Daemon scared you!? Yes, he's strong, I admit that, but we can take him! We have never been beaten before, right?"

"What about-"

"Don't. Mention. Him. Please."

Takato closed his mouth. It was obvious that ChaosGallantmon was a bad memory for the redhead. But Rika's words didn't seem to alter his fallen mood.

"I……was not talking about Daemon."

"………then?"

"……myself. What's the point in fighting…………in the end, I'm going to die anyway."

In that moment, Rika had the serious need to smack Takato's face. The only thing that stopped her was that she knew better than to hurt his extremely weak body. She wanted to tell him otherwise, she wanted to tell him to stop saying he was going to die, she wanted to tell him that she was sick of it! And most important of all, she wanted to tell that she was not going to let him die. Not now that he had given her a reason to be happy again. A reason to let go of the sadness.

She was about to do so when the car reached an abrupt halt. Following the loud screech, Takato and Rika fell off their seats. The metallic wall that separated the back of the van from the driver and passenger's seat almost cracked when Takato's back slammed it.

"Oww……wait, Rika!!!"

Rika, who had fallen too, was being dragged to the front by Guilmon's body, which was just feeling the effect of the sudden lack of movement. The point is that Takato ended up squeezed against the wall by Rika, who ended up squeezed against Takato courtesy of the still unconscious Guilmon. Renamon didn't seem to be affected by the sudden stop.

"OUCH! Rika! I can't breathe!"

"Of course you can't breathe!" Rika, whose face had changed to an interesting crimson, complained. "YOUR FACE IS ON MY CHEST!!! GET OFF ME!!"

"I WOULD IF I COULD! OUCH, RIKA!"

"Shut up, you two!" Yamaki's voice reached them from behind the wall. "We've got company."

Rika's and Takato's combined efforts allowed them to push Guilmon out of the way, so they could open the back door. The sight they met was unnerving.

Kurisarimon. Tons of them! Easily surpassing the hundred, they were everywhere, like a swarm of locusts, bringing chaos to the recently awakened Shinjuku. Takato grimaced when a car suddenly made a 180º spin that ended by crashing against a traffic light. Three more cars followed the first. People screamed as they ran for cover, but the black cloud of Kurisarimon seemed to be everywhere. Beelzemon, SaberLeomon and MegaGargomon were doing their best to get rid of them, but their small size and great speed, as well as their amount made them difficult targets.

The situation reached the terrible apex when the first Scubamon and DarkScubamon started to show up.

"What are you waiting for!? Get out of here!!!" Beelzemon shouted at the ones in the black van. Yamaki didn't need to be told twice, and the pushed the pedal to the max, once again sending Rika and Takato tumbling down.

"Dammit, Yamaki, it's not funny anymore!" Takato complained. Rika fumed, of course.

"And when has it been funny in the first place, Gogglehead!?"

"Ahh…umm………sorry?"

*TWACK!*

"Ow! Rika!"

"Darkness Claw!"

Beelzemon managed to delete several Kurisarimon with his long claws, but it wasn't enough. He looked at SaberLeomon and MegaGargomon, who futilely tried to swat them as if they were flies.

"What are you two doing!? Get going!"

"What!?" MegaGargomon shouted back, with Henry's voice. "But, you…!"

"I can handle these annoyances, but there might be more enemies ahead of Takato! Now get lost!!!"

Both Mega Digimon nodded and ran (or in MegaGargomon's case, floated) as fast as possible to catch up with Yamaki's van. As for Beelzemon, he looked at the cloud of Kurisarimon, which seemed to be ready to follow Takato, too.

"Oh, no, I don't think so!!!"

He flapped his wings with all of his strength, creating a strong gale that sent the small Champion Digimon flying away, enough to disperse the cloud they formed as a whole. This allowed Beelzemon to target individual or small group with much greater ease.

"Alright, this will be a piece of cake. Double……"

"Flame Inferno!!!"

Next second, Beelzemon had fallen on the concrete street. Hard. "Darn………"

Daemon grabbed Beelzemon by the right wing, and used his free hand to strangle the rebel Demon Lord. "Where is he?"

"You again……? And what happened to……"

"That pathetic excuse of a Mega Digimon, SlashAngemon? Annoying as a bug. Took me a minute or two."

"Bastard……you……killed him………"

Beelzemon began to cough and choke. He was slowly losing consciousness. Daemon chuckled.

"Nah……if there's something that Digi-Destined of Hope is good at, it's escaping. The fool opened a Gate right when I was going to get rid of him for good."

Beelzemon gathered his strength to raise his right arm, pressing the barrel of his gun against Daemon's chest.

"Think fast. Double-"

"Chaos Flare."

Beelzemon was abruptly sent flying backwards, as the hand that had been strangling him released him just to strike with Daemon's special attack. Once the smoke cleared, Impmon looked up to the Demon Lord, who simply kicked him away with his right foot.

"I'd stay longer, but the Vessel of God has the only data I want. I'll let the Kurisarimon feast with yours. Who knows? Maybe one of them gets to evolve."

Only his laughing was heard as Daemon was swallowed by his own shadow. Impmon then looked at the sky, clouded by the Kurisarimon which went after me.

"First in the Digi-World, and now here……guess you'll get to have a piece of me after all."

He didn't see the Gate opening behind him.

*****Takato*****

"Damn………curse you, destiny!" Takato said before slamming his fist against the van's walls. "Oww……" He complained right after doing that.

"Moron……" Rika muttered in response. "Beelzemon and the others can take care of themselves. I'd worry more about Takeru."

"He knew he was going to lose."

"He only wanted to buy us some time."

This time, Rika was on the seat while Takato sat on the van's floor, next to Guilmon. He wondered how his Digimon managed to stay asleep with all the ruckus. "He's dying, too."

"Huh?"

"Guilmon……we're connected, you know? I guess it's because I created him. He's getting weaker, too. I doubt he'll wake up again."

"…………"

There was no response from either Rika or Renamon. Takato sighed sadly.

"I guess it's better like that. To die during your sleep……kind of sounds nice, huh?"

Once again, Rika repressed the desire to smack Takato. However, she'd end up doing it, kind of. The reason? Yamaki was forced to burn some rubber again. As the brakes were used to their limit again, Rika was launched forward once again, this time landing on Takato's lap. Takato, being on the floor already and with Guilmon's body to hold onto, wasn't affected by the van's stopping. Renamon, as usual, didn't even flinch. Good for her.

Rika looked at Takato to find his face two inches from hers. "Ahhh…….." She muttered as once again, blood began to flood her face. Takato wasn't unaffected by his mind's works, either.

_"There's a God out there, huh?"_

_Yeah, it's us. Remember?_

_"Oh, yeah._ Good point, Gogglehead."__

**Then how come you don't use your omnipotent greatness and make us life happily ever after!?**

_"Three simple reasons……"_

_One, this is all for a greater purpose. Two, we're trapped in a body which is about to die, so the powers are kind of……limited. And three, even if we wanted and we could, we wouldn't do it. After all, if we intervened in every simple problem, it would be kind of dull, right?_

**You call THIS a simple problem!?**

_"Hmm……Gogglehead?"___

_What?_

_"How come you knew all that?"_

_Hey, you're not the only 'Divine' being around here, okay?_

Neither Rika nor Takato moved during that short interlude. Takato was too busy with Chaos and Ruki and Rika was too busy muttering 'Ahhh's and 'Uuuhh's. Thankfully, we have Renamon for cases like this.

"Just how long are you going to stay there, Rika? As comfortable as Takato's lap might be, but, really……"

One point six seconds later, Rika was jumping out of the van while Takato banged the wall with his right fist.

"Yamaki, what's going on!?"

Rika would answer. "Dammit, Goggles, it's Daemon!!!"

"What!? And what about……"

Takato's thoughts on what might have happened to Takeru and Patamon were interrupted by Yamaki's voice.

"Hop on! We're getting out of here!!"

"What? Wait!" Rika shouted, but the van was already accelerating. Renamon and Takato barely managed to help Rika get inside.

"Yeesh! What's his problem!?" Rika said as she fumed, when Takato grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What happened to Henry and Jeri!?"

"They……must be fighting right now."

Renamon and Rika barely managed to stop Takato from opening the back door and jump off the van. "Are you crazy, Gogglehead!?"

"We have to help them!" Takato shouted as he slammed his fists against the door.

"We can't!" Rika shouted back.

"We have to!" Takato insisted. With great difficulty, Rika and Renamon pulled Takato away from the door. At this, Takato reacted by slumping down on the cold metal floor of the black van.

"But we have to………" He said softly as the day's first tears threatened to appear. Rika groaned silently, while at the same time her heart began to beat faster. It was in those moments when her strong will was supposed to complement Takato's sensitive heart. Unfortunately, Rika is a beginner in these kinds of stuff, so she still didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile……

"Mega Barrage!"

This time, Daemon was ready enough to evade MegaGargomon's attack. But, as he moved away, SaberLeomon lunged at him and sent him to the pavement.

"Data type……so pathetic!"

Daemon grabbed SaberLeomon by its front paws and threw it off himself…

"Gargo Missiles!!!"

……only to receive the blast of two huge missiles.

"Oh, yeah! Gotcha, Creepymon!!!"

"Terriermon………"

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!!!!!"

Henry's blood froze when Daemon's furious cry reached his ears. The smoke cleared and revealed a weakened Daemon, and a weakened Daemon is an angry Daemon.

"You…are……an annoyance!"

Two seconds later, Daemon was just an inch away from MegaGargomon, and he already had a special attack ready to strike right at the machine Digimon's chest.

"Ahhh….uhhh……sorry?"

"Terriermon!"

Daemon looked up, at the face of the much taller MegaGargomon, and Henry could swear he saw Daemon smile. Then, the demon lord disappeared.

"Huh? Where……?"

"Henry, right behind you!"

MegaGargomon didn't have enough time to move before a powerful kick knocked him down. Next thing he felt was a pair of hands on his back.

"Flame Inferno."

The only thing was kept him from de-evolving was the type advantage.

"Henry!" Jeri shouted as the tears threatened to come out.

"Flame Inferno!!!"

SaberLeomon didn't share MegaGargomon's luck.

*****Freaky Hypnos Building*****

Daneel met Yamaki, Takato, Rika and Renamon as they hopped out of the black van. After giving a quick glance at the unconscious Guilmon, he spoke.

"Tough ride?"

"Shut up, rookie." Yamaki growled as he walked towards the building. "We have to evacuate the building."

"Already working on it. He's on his way, huh? Anyway, I already sent for the Tamers' families."

"What for?" Rika asked. Takato would answer that question.

"Daemon might use them to get to me. Where are you planning to hide them?"

"We have a little place for situations like this. Technically it's a nuclear shelter, but I guess it'll do." Daneel replied.

"Where are Kazu and Kenta? You must take them, too."

"Mister Shiota and Mister Shitagawa are directing the evacuation. They said they wanted to be helpful. Mister Akiyama is going for the Wongs, and then for the Nonakas."

"Great." That was Yamaki's only response.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'Good job, Daneel'." Daneel replied with a silly smirk.

The four humans and two Digimon reached the main lobby. Daneel continued with his explanation.

"Rika, Takato, take the elevator to the roof, and open the Gate to the Digital World. Yamaki and I will take Guilmon with us and leave the building to meet the other Tamers."

Takato nodded. "At this point, Guilmon would only slow our escape, right?"

Daneel nodded. "In the case he woke up, Lord Takeru can use his Omnivice to make him digivolve to Ultimate. We could use as much help as possible. As for you, Takato……"

Daneel extended his right hand. Takato took it and both shook hands.

"It was an honor to meet you."

Yamaki and Daneel walked away to the parking lot. "Oh, and Rika……"

"Yes, Mister Randt?"

"Please try to make Takato's last days VERY enjoyable, if you know what I-OUCH! Boss!!!"

Both Takato and Rika sweatdropped as they watched Yamaki dragged away the young Hypnos technician, along with Guilmon. Behind them, a loud sound and the elevator's doors opening. Takato, Rika and Renamon turned around to face the elevator.

"Well……ladies first."

"…………"

They entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the top.

"So……when we make it to the Digi-World……what do we do?"

"We find a place for Takato to rest." Renamon replied to her Tamer's question.

Nothing more was said until the elevator's doors opened again. And they froze.

"Hi there, Vessel." Daemon said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, quite." Takato replied, making his best to hide the fact that he was THIS close to wetting his pants.

"Well, let's finish this game of tag once and for---uugh!!!!"

Takato and Rika froze when they saw how Renamon tackled Daemon away from Takato.

"Get out of here!!!"

"Renamon!!!" Both Takato and Rika shouted.

"Why you annoying little b-"

"Renamon, move out! Seven Heavens!!!"

Renamon jumped away just in time before Seraphimon's attack struck the fallen Daemon, and a good portion of the building.

"Lord Takeru!"

"Hello to you too!" 

Takeru and Renamon walked away slowly while Seraphimon tried to find Daemon inside the cloud of debris and dust. However……

"Digi-Destined of Hope!!!!!!" Daemon shouted angrily as he leapt out of the dust right towards Takeru and Renamon. Takeru pushed the rookie Digimon away just in time, but he ended up receiving Daemon's attack, as the demon lord's claws buried deep in his body, right above the heart.

"Lord Takeru!!!" Renamon cried.

"TK!!!" Seraphimon shouted as he prepared to attack Daemon, but a black blur did it before, tackling Daemon away from the adult Tamer. Next thing Daemon saw was a double-barrel shotgun on his chest.

"Blondie did me the favor of healing my wounds, Daemon." Beelzemon Blast Mode whispered menacingly. "Time for payback."

Beelzemon released his "Double Impact!" at the same time Daemon used his Chaos Flare attack. The building was the most damaged by both attacks, and now it threatened to fall apart. When Takato and the others could see clearly again, the saw both Demon Lords hovering in mid-air, both very battered and breathing heavily. And now Daemon was VERY pissed. With a loud war cry, Daemon lunged at Beelzemon, pinning him against a wall. Both Digimon struggled, one to keep a strong hold, the other to get free. Seraphimon was ready to go help Beelzemon, but once again someone beat him to it.

"Rapid Fire!!!"

Rapidmon's missile attack struck Daemon's back, and even if they didn't do much damage, they were enough to force him to let go of Beelzemon.

"Henry!" Takato exclaimed as Henry showed up, panting and with his hands on his knees.

"Though I would……miss the fun? Had to come……say goodbye………"

Takato managed to reach Henry before the brunette slumped down to the floor, his energy completely drained. "Henry? Henry!!!"

"Jeri……okay. She's with Ryo."

"That's good, Henry." Takato said with a sad smile. Henry smiled, too.

"But……really, I had to come……"

Takato nodded and hugged his best friend. Henry weakly hugged him back. "We'll never see each other again, right?"

Takato didn't reply to that question. "Take care of Jeri……for me. Please. She's……like a sister to me."

"S-sure thing, Takato."

"And, Henry……"

"What?"

"……you have my blessing. You know what I mean."

Henry blushed, but nodded in response. "Thanks."

Both Tamers cried.

"Goodbye, Takato."

"Goodbye………brother."

Takato walked away, to Rika. "Let's go."

Rika nodded and followed him, her face cold but her heart and mind a mixture of emotions: compassion, pain, regret, fear, frustration, and love. An undeniable love for the boy she was following.

Takato and Rika reached the very top of the building, which was beginning to shake, as its structure was weakening. Rika shivered when a strong gust of wind reached them, and when she saw the giant cloud of Kurisarimon approaching and wreaking havoc in the city.

_They'll have to evacuate all of __Tokyo__ if they don't want casualties._

Meanwhile, Takato was in a little bit of a dilemma.

_What do you mean you can't open a Gate!?_

**I don't have enough energy, Takato! As you remember, I depend of your energy resources, which are pretty much depleted by now!**

_Well, I don't care! Open the Gate, NOW!!!_

**Takato, I might kill you!!!**

_THAT'S THE IDEA!!! THE SOONER THE BETTER!!!!_

**Takato………**

Slowly, a Gate to the Digital World began to appear in front of Takato, who could feel the sweat running down his forehead. He could also hear the sounds of the battle raging inside the building.

"Seven Heavens!"

"Double Impact!"

"Golden Triangle!"

Daemon evaded Rapidmon's attack, which would leave a triangle-shaped hole on the wall behind Daemon. Daemon also evaded Beelzemon's attack, which finished with the wall Rapidmon had begun to break down. What Daemon couldn't evade was Seraphimon's special technique. That's the advantage of having a full-range attack instead of one which goes in only one direction.

"Damn……" Daemon muttered before a fist sent him flying against a wall. Renamon, after realizing that her special attacks were as good as shooting paper balls at Daemon, decided to rely on her most basic martial arts training, which, surprisingly enough, actually did some damage.

After realizing that it had been a rookie, a rookie of the Data type, the one who had hurt him, Daemon got up. The fact that it actually hurt him to get up got him EXTREMELY pissed off. It was time to stop being delicate.

"Pathetic insects……don't you realize that it doesn't matter what you do, the Vessel of God will be mine!?"

The four Digimon took fighting stances. Daemon snarled. He was tired, in every sense.

"If I wanted to, I could get rid of you all right now…….and guess what………I WANT TO!!!"

Takeru was the first one to realize what was going to happen. The others followed his trail of thought when the whole building began to shake.

"Guys, we're getting out of here!"

Rapidmon rushed to Henry's side to pick him up. Renamon disappeared, her thoughts focused on her Tamer. Beelzemon waited for Seraphimon, and his jaw fell to the floor when the King of Angels de-evolved to Patamon.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Digi-Modify! Digimental of Hope, activate!!!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to………Pegasusmon!!!!"

"Better transport." Takeru explained as he jumped on the Armored Digimon's back. Rapidmon, Pegasusmon and Beelzemon were just about to exit the building through one of the many holes on the walls, when Daemon blocked their path.

"You're not leaving this place." Daemon whispered triumphantly. "FLAME INFERNO!!!!!"

Right above them, Takato, Rika and Renamon entered the portal………right before the entire building exploded in a pillar of unholy flames.

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 112:****19:37******

***************************************************************

***************************************************************

End of chapter 8……….

**Author's Notes: This is the end of the first part of Silent Sorrow. And the longest chapter I've ever written, I think. And to think it only covered a little more than an hour and a half. Anyway, now's when the story splits in four different "sub-plots". Which means no Takato and Rika for a while. Yeah, damn. But I guess I should explain myself a little further.**

The four sub-stories take place simultaneously. I'm writing them separately to make things easier to you and to me.

_Silent Sorrow: Scars of Happiness is the story of how Daemon's arrival affects the Eastern Quadrant, and how the Digi-Destined are reluctantly forced to battle one more time. However, things are not as easy as when they were children, for the simple reason that they're not children anymore. Conflicts and differences that were hidden will suddenly arise, and truths will be revealed when Takeru decides to join them one last time. The secret of Tai Kamiya, the secret of Sora Takenouchi, the secret of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya, the secret of Mimi Tachikawa………the Digi-Destined are far from retirement. This segment of the story will begin with next chapter._

_Silent Sorrow: Path of Sephiroth stars DC, BlackTerriermon and Gabrielle, as the Opal Omnivice now guides the Author-Tamer on a new adventure in search of the supposed secret behind Project Asmodeus. It is in this segment where we find out what's the deal with Gennai, as well as many questions which find answer. And, last but not least, the defense of the Dark Ocean, as once again DC and Tatsu wuill have to join forces against Daemon's minions. Contributions by other authors are welcome for this part, which will be the second to develop._

_Silent Sorrow: Hell's Door is the story of the Tamers and their war against Daemon. With Takato and Rika gone, and Takeru missing, Henry will have to lead the Tamers to a losing battle, to delay Daemon and prevent him to find Takato. And it is in the middle of war when the most basic feelings are released. Henry and Jeri will find love in the ruins of the fallen Tokyo. The question is whether they'll be able to enjoy their newfound happiness, as Daemon won't stop until every Tamer is annihilated. The third sub-story is a story of how determination and love can keep the will strong even in the darkest moments._

And finally, _Silent Sorrow: Concerto of Despair narrates the events that took place in the Digital World during the same period of time, the final battle against Daemon and the death of Takato Matsuki, as well as the end of the Tamers Forever series. With Daemon's minions in the Digital World, too, Takato and Rika have no other choice but to hide. With the aid of Digimon with good hearts, Takato spends his last days in the company of his loved one, days that will remain in their hearts forever. Not even death can stop destiny, not even death can stop true love. The fourth and final part of Silent Sorrow carries one simple message: miracles exist, and love is the force that makes them happen._

The pieces are set, the game is about to begin………but how is the Prophecy going to be fulfilled, if Takato's going to die? What is life? What is death? What does being a God mean? What is 'God'? Those are the questions. Takato will soon find the answers.

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	9. Chains of Destiny

**_SILENT SORROW: SCARS OF HAPPINESS_**

**Chapter 1**

**_Chains of Destiny_**

****

****

It wasn't everyday, and it wasn't just for any reason that all of the "Original" Digi-Destined reunited. Huge events generally took place during such reunions. Last time they had met, they had received the shock of discovering that Takeru Takaishi was still alive. Even if they hadn't shared as much time as they had wanted too, being able to look at him one more time had been relieving. Not much, though.

But Mimi Tachikawa slapped herself mentally when her trail of thought rested on Takeru. She, as well as everybody else, had been a fool by expecting TK to be the same cheerful and reliable young boy (Mimi had added 'cute' to the description at the age of 15. Unfortunately, Takeru left during that time period.). Of course, time and circumstances changed people, and Takeru was no exception, especially considering that he had spent all of his puberty and the years after that in the Digital World (pretty much every quadrant, and Infinity……but there's no way Mimi could have known that). When they had found him, a few days before, in Gennai's residence, he was anything but cheerful. He had a deep look, very serious, and he seemed to lack social skills, which Mimi found quite understandable. He was still very cute, though.

_Who am I kidding!? He is yummy!!!_

But anyway, what is it that made the Digi-Destined reunite once again in the Digital World?

Every time they met, it was because one of them had prepared a reunion, to reminiscence and talk of those fantastic years, and of course, to catch up on what they had been doing recently.

For the first (and probably last) time ever, Koushiro Izumi had been the meeting's director.

It's not that he was against such meetings, or didn't enjoy them. Koushiro had been much more outgoing with the years. After all, he would have never scored with Katherine by being good old Izzy, the Computer Wizard (even if the fact that he was filthy rich could have helped a little…). And speaking of such, Izzy hadn't wasted time announcing that things with the blonde French beauty hadn't worked. After Davis' question of "how come?" the redhead had simply replied "Didn't have time for each other."

When desired, Izzy could be a man of few words.

Once that had been settled, Koushiro had immediately switched to business mode, engaging the topic of the true reason for their meeting. Matt had been the first to ask, of course. Izzy had replied with a joke, asking the blonde Ishida if he had an important appointment of something. Everyone knew that Matt's job with aeronautics wasn't much time-consuming, even if they were preparing the Mission to Mars, in which Matt would be part of. Or at least those were the rumors. What everyone knew, too, was that even with such a loose schedule, Matt spent quite a lot of time outside the house he shared with his wife.

Everyone preferred to leave it at that. Especially Sora.

Eventually, Izzy's answer to Matt question was as simple as the answer to Davis' question.

"Gennai summoned us."

However, it had been more than enough. After MaloMyotismon, Gennai had NEVER summoned them. Every time the Digital World suffered any inconvenience (generally a wild Digimon losing control or a Virus wanting to play badass or minor things like that), Gennai simply contacted Koushiro, who usually had no problem dealing with the problem at hand. And in the very few cases that Koushiro had trouble solving the inconvenience, the aid of one or two more Digi-Destined was more than enough.

Gennai had never needed to summon the whole group in fourteen years. And Mimi didn't want to be summoned anymore. But it had happened. And Mimi didn't like it at all.

The baby growing in her womb didn't seem to like it, either, and made sure to show it with a pretty good kick.

**********************************************************************

_Why today……?_

Davis groaned silently as they followed Koushiro along the long road that would take them to Gennai's house. Davis knew the path by memory, they had walked him dozens of times before. He didn't remember being this silent ever before, though.

He was in the very middle of the group. Right behind Ken and Yolei, and in front of Kari. Being behind the Ichijoujis, he had (forcefully) watched the couple for quite a while now. And he had reached a very important conclusion.

He envied Ken Ichijouji.

Not because of Yolei, of course. Davis found the mere idea to be……well, weird (A/N: My apologies to Daiyako fans!). It was because Ken looked……fulfilled.

Davis had accomplished his dream, of course. His group of restaurants and franchises had made him rich. Then, he helped Mimi with her culinary studies, and that made him a millionaire. Who'd have thought that Mimi's sweets would be THAT good!?

But he still was single.

Not that he didn't like being single. Of course not, as God knew he had enjoyed his bachelor days. However, Davis was getting kind of tired. The moment when ONE is not enough had reached him, and he desperately needed company. Permanent female company. Damn biological clock.

He had made smart moves with his money. He had spent it wisely, and saved it wisely. He knew that he would live a perfectly comfortable retirement in a pair of decades. He was sure of it. God bless Izzy and his stock advises. He now needed someone to share that retirement with. He wanted to experience what Ken and Yolei experienced. He wanted someone to welcome him when he arrived home after a hard day's work. Well, there was always the maid, but she wouldn't pin him against the wall to kiss him passionately. Heck, even Cody was already engaged! Now it was he, Izzy and Joe left (and Takeru).

But why was he so afraid of staying single? He was still relatively young, and he was one of Japan's most desired bachelors. Did it have something to do with Gennai's sudden call? The idea was annoying him, even more than listening to his sister's singing.

Maybe there was a new enemy.

Maybe this one was tough.

Maybe they'd have to fight again.

Fourteen years ago, he would have recklessly leaded his friends to battle, no matter how uncertain things looked.

What the hell happened to him during these fourteen years?

Suddenly he didn't feel so courageous anymore.

************************************************************************

Cody Hida hadn't said a word. His mind hadn't worked too much, either. He was certain of what Gennai was going to tell them, and he was certain of how he would reply.

No.

He would not fight again.

Cody Hida was not going to fight.

Cody Hida didn't give a damn about whoever the new enemy was, or how tough it might be, or how necessary they were. The only thing is his mind was the woman who had stolen his heart and the fact that in three weeks from this day, they would be happily married.

He at least deserved that, right? He had the right to refuse. It wasn't as easy as fourteen years before: get Digi-Egg, get Digimon, fight the evil guys and save the world. Unlike fourteen years ago, Cody considered the idea that he might die, and make Yui a widow even before getting married. He had changed.

But there was something that hadn't changed. Fourteen years ago he wasn't a boy of risks. Now he was not a man of risks.

For a second, he wondered if that was what made boys adults: fear of death. He immediately rejected the idea. He had been afraid of dying during his childhood adventures, he was sure of that. Then, why hadn't he doubted then? He remembered he was against killing Digimon, but, besides that, he had never desired to stop fighting. What had changed?

Was it that he was now engaged, and happily looking forward to the world of marriage? Was it that he was furthering his law studies, and slowly climbing his way to being known as a good lawyer?

What was it?

Maybe he shouldn't have even showed up at all………

**********************************************************************

Hikari Kamiya didn't feel very good. It was almost as if the idea of going to Gennai's place was being rejected by her body. Every step seemed to be a challenge, and she was starting to sweat.

The baby she carried in her arms seemed to weight a ton.

Why had she brought him in the first place? Maybe it was because she wanted to believe that everything was okay, that Gennai just wanted to talk for a while, maybe accompanied by a cup of tea or two. Maybe they'd get to see Takeru again!

_Who am I kidding………_

Her only relief was that she could tell that everybody was going through the same dilemma. At least, everyone but Izzy. The redhead seemed to be the only one who walked to Gennai's with haste and determination. He wasn't leading the group for no reason. He had always leaded the group after MaloMyotismon, and he was the Digi-Destined who had kept a closer relationship with the Digital World during these past fourteen years.

As weird as it sounded, Koushiro Izumi was the new leader of the Digi-Destined. He might be the last.

She hadn't thought of her Digi-Destined years in quite a while. She was too busy with the task of being a single mother……a divorced mother. But she hadn't given up. She would never give up. She now knew that she'd always have her friends to help her, and she knew that she could be strong. She had to be strong, for her child.

Another thing she'd have to thank Takeru for, she guessed.

But it was then when she realized that she hadn't truly matured until very recently. Even after she finished school and college, even after she got married and had a child, she still liked to be pampered, even if it was just a little bit. She had always hated when her brother overprotected her, and now it was what she missed the most from him. She had always preferred to wrap herself with Takeru's arms rather than buying a frickin' jacket. She never got to apologize to her brother for not realizing that he was the best brother in the world. She never apologized to Takeru for toying with his feelings. Maybe if she had……things would have been much better.

But, she guessed, she wasted her time blaming herself. Past couldn't be changed……no matter how much she wanted to.

******************************************************************

Joe Kido wasn't a man of bravery. How he managed to handle some of bloodiest surgeries he had done, he didn't know. How he managed to survive the Digital World fourteen years before, hell, he still asked himself that. How he managed to find the guts to ask Jun Motomiya on a date (even if she never heard him), he'd sure like to know.

It was kind of nice to know that, for once, the others were getting to experience what it felt to be Joe Kido.

Oh, yes, he could tell. His degree included some basic psychology, after all. He could tell that they doubted, even the mighty former leader, Davis Motomiya, doubted.

And you know what felt even better?

That he, Joe Kido, didn't doubt. He was up to the challenge.

Incredibly enough, he was satisfied with what he had accomplished. He was looking forward to be a Digi-Destined one more time. He missed the action as much as everyone else. The difference was that, as adults, the others felt that they shouldn't be put through those experiences again. Joe, on the other side, thought that, as adults, they had to face the new responsibility.

He looked at the person in front of him. Koushiro Izumi, leader of the Digi-Destined. Joe was thankful that Izzy shared his thoughts. They both knew why Gennai had called them and only them. Yeah, there were millions of kids with Digimon in the world now, but in an authentic battle situation, only the former Digi-Destined had the necessary battle experience. It was something that Joe didn't like from the peaceful future he had helped create. Digimon had become barely more than simple pets.

Looking at Koushiro and his determined expression, Joe couldn't help but think about Taichi and Takeru. He wondered where Takeru was right now. Obviously, Matt's brother had preferred the life of a wanderer in the Digital World. He didn't blame Takeru for it, though. Sure, it might not have been for the correct reasons, but Takeru was a mature boy, and he didn't seem to regret his choice.

As for Tai………sometimes he still expected the brown-haired Kamiya to show up one of these days. He and the extraterrestrial life form Tai called his 'hair'. Really, that thing had to be a living thing to challenge gravity the way it did.

He made a mental note to discuss these thoughts with Gomamon sometime later.

************************************************************************

To say that Matt Ishida was annoyed was an understatement. To be completely honest, he was truly pissed off.

Why the hell had Koushiro called them for so early in the morning? By doing that, he had ruined a perfectly calm day when he was supposed to do absolutely nothing. Maybe watching a soccer match on TV while his lovely wife made the house chores. After lunch, she'd join him for some movies and maybe they'd order dinner, if Sora wasn't in the mood for cooking. One of those days when he never got off the couch.

But no! Izzy had to wake them up with a phone to order (yes, order, because the way he had spoken didn't suggest a request!) them to meet with the others at his house ASAP.

Matt sighed and looked at his wife, who walked next to him. Why didn't she seem to share his discontent? Maybe it was because of the chance to get out of the house. Matt made a mental note to go out with his wife to places other than the market.

He knew the Digimon were already waiting for them at Gennai's. The Digital Guardian had summoned them a few days before. And now he had requested the Digi-Destined. It was obvious that something bad had happened. And it seemed to be something Izzy, Digi-Destined extraordinaire, couldn't handle by himself.

Matt sighed again. It was probably a bunch of rampaging Digimon. They'd deal with them immediately, and hopefully be back home for dinner. Oh, and they were definitely ordering.

***********************************************************************

Koushiro was, indeed, as strong as everybody else saw him at the moment. Fourteen yeas ago, he would already be panting and huffing from the long walk. He hadn't been long into adulthood when he realized he was throwing his body to the trash can. It was even worse during his college years, when he practically LIVED in front of the computer screen, writing line after line of programming code in the language he was requested to. He only abandoned his seat to take the eventual and much necessary shower once a day. He ate on that chair, he slept on that chair. Heck, if he had had a girlfriend in that moment he'd have made love to her on that damn chair. He still thanked Toudai –Tokyo U- for the excellent education he received there, but he still cursed for the one hell of a backache he got there.

And that was pretty much the reason he began working out. Buying one of those exercising machines wasn't much of a problem, as money began filling his pocket as soon as he got his first job. Oh yes, God gives blessings to those who work hard and prove their worth. And, thankfully, Koushiro was still a very modest man. He never forgot to give half of his monthly salary to his parents. And, thankfully, he still hadn't lost the ability to think quickly and with great intelligence. His ability to predict the stock movements made the Ichijoujis an economically stable family and made Davis Motomiya a millionaire.

However, that didn't change the fact that he was a very busy man. How he found time to work full-time as chief designer and programmer for Pineapple Communications, Inc., being the Digi-Destined's very own financial advisor and being the leader of every project and expedition concerning the Digital World without having a mental breakdown was still a mystery. Gennai couldn't be more thankful, though.

Oh, but he would be. Koushiro would be a savior and leader in a moment of Digi-Destined history when the Digi-Destined needed a savior and leader the most.

And, as a good leader, the redhead was very worried about his friends. He had expected their reactions, of course. Years of studying robotics and the conditioned decisions that governs electronic minds had given him an edge in the comprehension of the complexities of human mind. To say in English, he was good as predicting others' actions and reactions.

He was expecting Cody's reluctance, that's for sure. And he understood completely. After all, the young lawyer was getting married. Matt seemed to be kind of mad, but Izzy had realized quite a bit ago that Matt wasn't so giddy about Digimon stuff anymore. Koushiro himself was a little pissed off, too, but for completely different reasons.

Yolei and Kari had brought their children. Well, technically, Mimi had, too, but it wasn't like she could do something about that, being pregnant and everything.

Izzy wondered if Yolei and Kari grasped the whole concept of what they were doing at Gennai's that day. They weren't on a picnic, for God's sake! They were in a potentially dangerous situation, and those two girls had dared bring their babies. What the hell was Ken thinking, anyway?

Izzy sighed. He'd let Gennai be the one to scold them. _Or maybe Takeru……_ Koushiro thought with a slight grin. Now that would be interesting.

He could feel the tall presence of Joe right behind him. He was glad Joe had understood the meaning of today's meeting. He was even gladder that Joe had brought his reliable first-aid kit, just like the first time they went to the Digital World, nineteen years before. And he definitely thanked God that Joe had finally learned how to use it. They might have some good uses for a doctor in the next days……hopefully not, but……sometimes being a little pessimistic is a good thing.

Little did Izzy know that Joe would be using his first-aid kit in approximately five or ten minutes.

However, the one who worried Koushiro the most was, of course, Mimi. He had already decided that the first thing he'd do when he arrived to Gennai's place would be to ask for permission to allow Mimi to return to the Real World. She was in no condition to fight, anyway. And she hadn't been much of a fighter in the beginning.

What Izzy didn't know was that the Thread of Destiny would conspire to keep Mimi Tachikawa in the Digital World at any cost. After all, of the group of ten Digi-Destined and two…no, _three babies, Mimi, and, of course, the being growing in her womb were the most important of all._

Why is that? That is because, of course, that child and her mother would be a very decisive factor in the future of a certain Takato Matsuki.

But, as usual, I'm going waaaaay too far in the future. Like a decade, actually.

*******************************************************************

And so, they arrived to Gennai's lake. As expected, Gennai had already made the waters to separate, revealing the stairway that would take to his house's entrance. What they didn't expect was the person waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"We meet again, Digi-Destined."

"Takeru!"

"Yes, Hikari, that's how I was named by my parents."

The Kamiya girl was the first to step forward to hug Takeru, who replied by moving one step forwards, in an obvious indication that he, wanted no hugs. An interesting detail was that he was wearing no shirt, only a pair of baggy blue jeans. Mimi resisted the urge to switch to 'flirting mode'. Hikari stopped halfway, with a forlorn look on her pretty face……and a baby wailing in her arms. Takeru easily noticed, but his next comment had nothing to do with the boy's cries.

"What is he doing here?" Takeru asked with a cold voice which made Hikari cringe.

"Where else do you expect him to be? I'm his mother." The woman answered, almost afraid of the reaction her words might cause.

Takeru simply shook his head. "This is no place for him."

Then, he looked at the others. "Why did you allow it!?"

Then, he noticed Yolei's baby, who had joined Kari's child's. "Oh, I see."

Takeru faced Yolei, Ken, and the Kari, with the coldest look they had ever seen on the blonde's face. "I will hold no responsibility for those children's deaths. Understood?"

Yolei let go a loud gasp and the others moved a step forward in a protective manner. The others, but Izzy, who stayed in the back with an 'I told you', look on his face. Davis was the first to complain about Takeru's actions.

"Damn, TJ, are you insane!?"

Takeru drilled a hole on Davis' head with his glare. "If those two stay in this world, I assure you that they will die, as well as their parents. And if you call me……that, again, I break your jaw so hard that you'll have to swim to the bottom of the lake for the pieces."

Davis retreated one step. Takeru looked at the others, with a look which said 'Anyone else?' When he realized that he had won, he proceeded to move on with the expected procedures.

"Gennai is waiting as we waste our time with your foolishness. Please follow me."

He turned his back to them and began his way down the stairs.

Mimi was the first to gasp this time.

Takeru's back was literally charred.

Nobody said anything, of course. They were in the dilemma of hurrying to help his obviously hurt partner or hate him for the way he was treating them. Koushiro, being the only one who wasn't in such a dilemma, hurried to walk next to the Emerald Tamer.

"Are you okay, Takeru?"

Takeru chuckled……and winced. "Do I look okay?"

"I…guess not. But for someone who must be in a lot of pain, you're handling it quite well. I admire you."

"Gee, I'm flattered. Wanna switch places?"

Both guys laughed together. The others remained silent. "Takeru, what the hell's going on?"

"Be patient, Koushiro. Patience is wisdom. Besides, we don't want to leave Gennai out of the conversation."

Koushiro nodded.

"How's Catherine?"

"We're over."

"Mm-hmm……"

"Now what's that supposed to mean, Takeru?"

"I just said 'Mm-hmm'."

They continued walking. "How's Mimi's pregnancy going?"

"She's doing well. She still has no idea who the father is, though." Izzy replied.

"I have a hunch of who might be." Takeru said with a neutral look.

"Really? Who?"

"I'd rather……not discuss that……yet."

They joined the other Digi-Destined in silence for the rest of the way down. While the two men were in the front, Hikari and Mimi were in the back of the group, watching with worried eyes the trail of blood Takeru's back created.

*************************************************************************

Just as expected, their Digimon were in the house. The adults didn't get much of a welcoming, though.

The ten Digimon seemed to be too busy gathered in a circle around something. After watching Takeru's back, it wasn't tough to understand the motive of the Digimon's concern. Takeru's words did the rest.

"Do you understand now? We're not going to a fucking walk in the park. This is not a goddamned picnic."

If Takeru's back had suffered the wrath of Daemon's "Flame Inferno", Patamon was a total wreck. Little eruptions of fading data flooded out of his body every few seconds, sending the little Data-type in a shivering fit. That, and the fact that he seemed to be fading in and out of existence was enough to force some tears out of the most sensitive Digi-Destined, namely Kari and Yolei.

"What the hell happened to you two!?" Matt demanded to know while the other Digi-Destined joined their Digimon around the agonizing Patamon.

Takeru shrugged and sighed sadly. "We didn't escape fast enough this time. Our luck had to run out one day."

Finally, Gennai showed up from behind a door and walked in front of Takeru.

"Now everything depends on him, Takeru."

Takeru nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. He'll live, anyway. The little guy is tough. Besides, he always says he can't die before he sees a Chibi-Takeru running on a park with a little dog."

Gennai and Matt chuckled. "That doesn't seem to be very likely to happen anytime soon, huh?" Gennai said.

"No, I guess not. Not until all this stuff is over, at least."

Silence, only interrupted by Patamon's heart-breaking groans. Gennai sighed. "He's that powerful, huh?"

"He definitely didn't waste his time these last fourteen years, that I can tell you."

"Who?" Matt asked.

"A nightmare I would have expected not to live again." Takeru said with a sigh. "The only Evil Digimon we weren't capable of destroying."

Who else but Ken to be the first to realize what Takeru was talking about? He looked up at the blonde Tamer, fear evident on his eyes.

"Oh, dear lord, no………"

Takeru nodded. "Yes. Deamon's back."

**********************************************************************

Takeru, Gennai and the Digi-Destined only settled down to talk when Patamon seemed to reach a more stable level. Just like Takeru had said, the little guy was not giving up just yet. At the moment he seemed to be resting, his face was peaceful, but everyone knew of the internal struggle against deletion Patamon was facing. It hurt to know there was nothing else they could do for him.

So, they had gathered at the living room, all of them finding a place in the limited amount of seats and the sofa. Those who weren't as lucky had a lot of floor space to choose from. Mimi had one of the large comfy chairs, of course. Matt, Sora, Yolei and Kari took possession of the couch, while Gennai, Izzy and Takeru took the remaining seats. Cody, Davis and Joe stood calmly behind Yolei, Kari and Sora, respectively. Gennai was the first to speak.

"So, Daemon has focused his efforts on the Southern Quadrant, right?"

Takeru nodded. "Indeed. He is after the powers of the Vessel of God, so it's obvious that he had to go to the human realm connected to the Southern Quadrant."

"How are the Tamers fairing?"

"Wait a second there!" Davis interrupted. "We're not just going to stand here listening and not having the slightest idea like last time! What is that Tamer stuff?"

Both Takeru and Gennai sighed. "He has a point, though." Gennai stated.

"For once……" Takeru added with a smile. "Okay, Davis. Let's see……you do remember that there are four Mega Digimon which guard the four quadrants of the Digital World……right?"

"Huh?"

Takeru groaned. "Yolei……please?"

Yolei handed her baby to Ken, proudly stood up……and smacked the back of Davis' head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, of course." Yolei stated as she sat back down and retrieved her child from Ken's arms. Takeru proceeded to explain for Davis and anyone else who didn't remember.

"Azulongmon, the Holy Dragon; Zhuquiaomon, the holy red sparrow; Ebonwumon, the two-headed turtle; and Baihumon, the white tiger are the guardians of the east, south, west and north, respectively. Each of the quadrants is ruled by one of them and blessed by two partner crests. Each of the quadrants is connected to a different human realm, sort of like parallel dimensions. Are you with me?"

Everyone nodded, even Davis. Kari raised her hand slowly. "I do remember Azulongmon and his words."

Takeru nodded. "Then you remember that we exist in the Eastern Quadrant, blessed by the Crests of Hope and Light, which protect and give life to the Digital World. Light cannot exist without Hope to protect it, and without a Light to protect, Hope would have no purpose, hence it wouldn't exist. That's why Hope and Light are partner crests."

Everyone nodded. Takeru caressed the smooth surface of his Omnivice to calm the fuming Pauline. The last thing Takeru needed was to be zapped by a jealous Digivice.

"The thing is, Daemon is currently at the human realm connected to the Southern Quadrant, Zhuquiaomon's. In that world, our childhood adventures are the plot of a very famous anime of the twentieth century's late nineties."

A massive "WHAT!?" followed.

"You mean we're nothing but anime characters!?" Sora asked, utterly terrified. Takeru chuckled in response.

"Oh, of course not. There's a whole catalog of merchandising: the soundtracks, the posters, the action figures, the trading cards, a clothes line for kids, you know that kind of stuff. The point is, every world is completely different from the others. It shouldn't be a surprise, anyway. But we're not here to talk about that, as much as Koushiro here would prefer if I went on with my rambling."

Koushiro pouted and blushed. The others laughed. Gennai looked at Takeru and understood the blonde's intentions. These might be their last happy moments for quite a while.

"Anyway, in that world, the existence of real Digimon was known since several decades ago. However, it just became of public knowledge until recently, when primitive computer software from the early years of computer science, known as D-Reaper, acquired a formidable level of artificial intelligence and threatened to delete the entire Southern Quadrant and the rest of the Digital World. Of course, you weren't informed of such events, as I considered you were too busy being adults and stuff to concern about such a petty matter."

Everyone glared at Takeru……but Izzy, who was deep in thought. "D-Reaper……"

"Yes, Koushiro, D-Reaper. From what I could recall from your Toudai records, you and some of your college friends made a prototype code of the same name. I was told it caused some ruckus in the computer labs." Takeru said with a smile.

Koushiro chuckled……and frowned. "And how come you know of that!?"

Takeru changed his grin to a more sinister smirk. "I might not keep in touch, but I know _everything. I know things about everyone of you I bet not even the others know."_

Mimi could feel Takeru's gaze on her, even if she was too busy looking away to make sure. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!!!_

"The point is, it was right about that time, almost a year ago, when the Tamers appeared in public, too. A group of eight children, each with a Digimon partner, were the ones who destroyed D-Reaper, with a great sacrifice from their part."

Everyone nodded again. Of course, Takeru knew there was much to say about the Tamers. He also knew that the others were probably picturing Takato and his friends as another group of Digi-Destined. Takeru almost considered that an insult. The Tamers were more than that……much more. After all, one of them had a Mega Digimon as his partner, and five others could change to Mega at their free will. Kazu and Suzie could already evolve their partners to Ultimate, and it was a matter of time before they learned the ways of bio-merging. Besides, their skills with the modify cards, their greater experience at battle strategizing and the simple fact that their leader was the new advent of God were other things the Digi-Destined lacked.

Takeru sighed. The more he thought about it, the more grim things seemed to get. But, as long as Daemon didn't decide to pay a personal visit to the Easter Quadrant, they'd live.

It would be Gennai the one to interrupt the meeting.

"I think this is a perfect time for us to have a little snack. Besides, I think you'd like to have Joe take a look at those wounds, Takeru."

Takeru eyed Gennai with an odd look. "I……guess."

******************************************************************

However, Gennai resumed the conversation while the Digi-Destined ate and Joe attended Takeru's wounds. The blue-haired doctor had to give credit to his former Digi-Destined colleague for not complaining at all while he was being healed.

"So……how are the Tamers faring?" Gennai asked again.

"To make it simple, we were flattened on the ground, smacked on our sorry rears and tossed aside. Daemon's unbelievably tough. The fact that he has the entire army of the Dark Ocean under his command doesn't help things, either."

"I see……so, what happened to Matsuki?"

"Fortunately, he managed to escape to the Digital World before Daemon could get his hands on him. However, it's a matter of time before Daemon sends his troops after him."

Gennai took a sip of his tea. "…that's good. Is he alone?"

"No. Rika Nonaka and her Digimon are with him."

"Hmm………how much time do you give him?"

"At his current pace………five days, and I'm being optimistic."

"I see."

"What are you two talking about? What's so important about this Matsuki guy?" Matt asked.

"Remember last time we met here?" Takeru asked the Digi-Destined, who nodded in response.

"Last time we were also talking about Takato Matsuki. That boy is the leader of the Digimon Tamers, and Daemon's main objective."

"Why is Daemon after him?" Ken asked. "Don't tell me he……?"

"No, Ken, he does not have a Dark Spore. The truth is, Takato Matsuki is an artificially created human being designed especially for the purpose of containing the essence of God for his next advent."

Silence.

"Well, it's good to know you still have some sense of humor……as weird as it might be." Cody said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Takeru looked at Gennai with a smile.

"Hehe, they think I'm joking. But I guess I can't blame them. They don't know I never joke outside of a battlefield."

"Well, you have to admit Takato's story is kind of bizarre. I'd find it hard to believe, too, if I wasn't one of Takato's designers."

"I guess……I just have an open mind." Takeru replied with a silly smile. "But we shouldn't worry about that, anyway. Takato's death will not only put a stop to Daemon's plan, but it will be a painful blow to him. Then, we'll strike. I saw that the Tamers managed to tire him out a little. We can defeat him at his current power level, but it will take a lot of effort. Meanwhile, we should worry about Daemon's troops invading this quadrant. And pray Daemon doesn't visit."

"What are our odds against Daemon, Takeru?" Gennai asked. Takeru gave him an odd look.

"Odds? There are no odds, Gennai. We don't stand a ghost of a chance against him. You don't get it, do you? The Tamers lost against that damned Demon Lord, and at this point the Tamers' power is dozens of times greater than the Digi-Destined's!"

Of course, those comments wouldn't just be accepted by the Digi-Destined.

"Hey, we could take Daemon last time, we can do it again!" Davis complained. Takeru snorted in response.

"Oh, come on, Davis, stop with the lame jokes. When was the last time you……ANY of you, has fought a Digimon?"

Silence.

"Most of you hadn't been in a battle since MaloMyotismon, and Koushiro here is the only one who has agreed to do constant watching of the Digital World, so his Tentomon is the strongest Digimon you have right now. And you know as well as I do than MegaKabuterimon doesn't stand a chance against a Mega Digimon like Daemon."

Davis wouldn't give up so easily. "But we still have…"

"Imperialdramon?" Takeru finished Davis' sentence. "Imperialdramon is weak; in the case you STILL can form that Digimon. I have no use for weak Digimon."

"Weak!?" Matt shouted in response. "He's the strongest Digimon in the Digital World!"

"Fourteen years ago, brother!" Takeru shouted in response. "Time has passed, and Imperialdramon wouldn't stand a chance with all of its weaknesses. Any of the Tamers' Digimon could take on Fighter Mode easily. Jeri and Rika would have no problems, being Data-types. Henry has a much greater raw power and Ryo would use his great speed as an advantage. And please, oh, please, don't get me started with Takato. Even with the disadvantage of being a Virus, he has proven to be much stronger than most Vaccines. And I think Paladin Mode is out of the question, right?"

Once again, silence. Takeru noticed that Joe had finished with his wounds, so he got up and walked to the main entrance.

"At this point, I could take out Fighter Mode. He wouldn't be a problem for either Seraphimon or SlashAngemon. However, we'll have to do with what we have, and pray Daemon underestimates your power."

Gennai and Koushiro kept their eyes on the now closed door, while the others finished eating and started talking.

"Aaargh! I can't believe his nerve!" Davis muttered. "He's making fun of us, Veemon!"

Veemon wisely chose not to make any comments on that, and kept watching over the sleeping Patamon.

"But, Davis, you have to admit we haven't fought in quite a while." Ken commented. "Things are not the same as fourteen years ago."

"We can't become children again." Cody said wisely. "You can't expect us to perform the feats we managed to pull out last time."

*********************************************************************

Takeru took a deep breath of the Digital World's clean air as he slowly paced through the grassy areas that surrounded Gennai's residence. His back still hurt a lot, but he guessed Patamon's pain was even worse.

**……Takeru?******

_Yes?_

**I……think you…well………**

_You think I was a little too harsh on them, huh?_

**Well……yes.**

_Yeah, I think so too. I guess I'm kind of moody right now._

Takeru sat down under the leaves of a tall oak. He needed to relax, but he couldn't lean his back against the tree's trunk.

_Damn……well, I guess it's all this. I feel that it doesn't matter what I do, I can't change anything! I wonder why I even bother. _

**Well, for those lives you can save, right?**

_Yeah, but I still feel that, even if we win, the price will be just too much. Takato is going to die and I know Rika's going to be devastated after this. The Tamers and the Digi-Destined might survive, but I'm sure this will change them, probably for worse._

**You're blaming yourself for things you can't control.**

_And that's precisely the problem! I feel so useless……_

**Takeru, you're anything but useless! You've done so much, and there are so many other things you still can do, but you can't everything! There's a limit to what you can accomplish. It's part of being human, I guess. It's the same with me. As a machine, I know I'm restricted to a certain limit, regardless of how advanced my programming is. And I'm happy doing what I can do to help, as little as my contribution might be.**

_Happy………are you capable of feeling happiness?_

**Of course, Takeru.** When I do certain actions, I experience certain…improvement in my functioning. My circuits work faster and make decisions with greater ease, and my protocols get less conflictive. Besides, my mental image feels……lighter and I can't stop from doing the action described as 'to smile'. Hence, I associate this reaction to the feeling of happiness, something which is in my programming, too.****

_I see……I had no idea you could describe it so well, actually._

**But, Takeru, really, there's no reason for you to be angry at yourself. I know the Tamers appreciated your help. And you helped Takato when he most needed a helping hand. And now, you can protect the Digi-Destined, for the sake of past times.**

_I……I guess. Thank you, Pauline._

**You're welcome.**

_It's still frustrating, though._

**I know………**

Takeru just stood up and walked his way back to the house.

*************************************************************************

As soon as Takeru entered the house again, Davis spoke.

"Well, at last you decided to apologize."

Takeru shrugged. "Apologize? For what?"

Davis growled, which made Takeru's smirk to grow wider.

"Look, Davish, this is the way things are going to be from now on. First, nobody is allowed to leave this house without my authorization, and that includes you, Gennai."

Gennai nodded, while the others looked at the blonde Tamer in shock. Takeru, unaffected by the looks, continued.

"Second, only Yolei and Hikari will be allowed to return to Odaiba, for a two-hour interval, in which they'll make suitable arrangements for their children, as I won't allow you to keep them in here. Yolei will be escorted by Ken and Hikari by Koushiro, who will make sure to have everything ready before the two-hour interval is over."

The Digi-Destined stared at Yolei and Kari, who were looking at Takeru in disbelief.

"Taichi is not leaving my side, TK!" Kari said, embracing her baby in a protective hold. Takeru's eyes narrowed.

"Guess what? I don't give a damn about your opinion. The baby's not staying, period. Third, you shall address me by, and only by my full name, Takeru."

Takeru ignored the glare Cody, Matt and Davis shot him.

"And fourth. From now on, you will listen to me and only me, and you shall do EXACTLY as I say. In other words, you may think of me as your new God. You will follow my orders without complain and with utmost haste. Any questions?"

"Who do you think you are!? You are not my brother!"

Matt's words hit Takeru like a ton of bricks, but he hid pretty well.

"Precisely. Now I'm your immediate superior, and as such, I expect nothing but your absolute obedience. Ladies and gentlemen, this is war, and we are soldiers. Hence, we must act as such. You, Digi-Destined, lack power, skill, strategy and discipline. However, I'm supposed to make you win against Daemon's forces. Honestly, I think you're asking for a miracle. However, believe it or not, I believe there's hidden power within some of you. Powers you ignore you have. Powers granted by God itself. I guess this is my chance to find out if I'm right or wrong."

Takeru walked to another of the room's exits. "Gennai, prepare appropriate rooming for the group. They'll be staying here for a while. I'm rest for a while, and then, I'll have a private interview with each one of you. There are matters that must be discussed individually. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji will be the first."

Takeru finally exited the room. He knew a lot would be said once he left, and he certainly knew some of them were pissed. He smiled at the thought, and he felt even better when he knew that what he had said to Kari was indeed very true.

He didn't give a damn about what they might say.

************************************************************************

Ten minutes later, Takeru was asleep in one of the house's many bedrooms. However, saying that he was asleep would be a mistake. His body was the one which rested, but his mind was working as intensively as usual. Well……not really.

"So, Pauline, when did you learn to do this-whoa…….that feels good……….."

Pauline smiled happily when Takeru expressed his approval of her giving him a backrub.

"Well, you certainly seemed to need it, and I'm programmed to assist my Master in anything he might need, not just for battling purposes. You created me this way, Takeru."

"Yeah, whatever…………"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Pauline didn't mind the lack of an answer, as it meant that she was doing things the right way, and it always made her happy to know that. After all, making Takeru feel satisfied was her purpose, the reason of her existence.

Takeru Takaishi was everything to her.

They had been together for like five years, and her memory banks couldn't recall a single day she hadn't enjoyed. She could still remember the day she was 'born'. Of course, the first thing she saw was his face. His gentle smiling face. And, of course, they became friends immediately.

As Takeru had told her many times in the past, she had been designed to be a perfect match for him, so that there wouldn't be any conflicts during her operation. So, they were naturally friendly towards each other. Any other reaction would have been product of a system error. They had arguments every once in a while, like any pair of normal friends, but they were as close as their creator-machine could let them.

She didn't precisely remember when she realized that a 'Tamer-Omnivice' wasn't enough for her. Not even 'Friend-Friend' seemed to be satisfactory for her anymore. It had taken a while, but she knew exactly when she had identified her feelings as what humans described as 'love'. 

It had been after one of their arguments. Every time she considered it again, she understood that it had been entirely her fault. Most of their arguments were her fault, actually. They were consequences of her lack of ability to fully grasp human feelings. And, that day, she had asked Takeru what she meant for him. It was an innocent question, product of her artificial sense of curiosity, but, when Takeru had refused to answer, she felt angry.

And, after all the yelling, cursing and threatening, Takeru settled down under a tree and fell silent. The minutes after his sitting down were the most terrifying of her existence. She feared Takeru would deactivate her, maybe even delete the Artificial Intelligence protocols, or just shutting down the Omnivice. Takeru had programmed to be as human as possible, and that included fear of death.

But then, Takeru had spoken. She remembered each of his words, of course. She'd never forget them, of course.

_"Pauline, I can tell you're afraid. Afraid that I might actually materialize my threats…………Pauline, I'd never dare to hurt you. You're so very valuable to me; it would hurt me to lose you. You are my creation, yet I don't think of you as a daughter. You are my friend. The only non-Digimon friend I've had in these lonely years. I regret not having been smart enough to create you earlier……you'd have helped me so much………gosh, I'm doing it again……"_

Then, she had asked what he meant, of course.

_"……I've been so selfish, Pauline. Every time I say you're my friend, but truth is I've only thought about myself. I expect you to be my friend unconditionally, as I always say, I made you that way. I take you for granted, Pauline, and I'm deeply sorry for it. Honestly. You are a part of me, and my mind is an open book to you. I can't hide anything from you, and I have no intention to. You know everything about me, and I have related to you in a way I've never done with another human being. You're my partner, friend and confident. How could I not like you, then? How could I not care for you? Pauline, besides Patamon, you mean EVERYTHING to me. Everything."_

And then, he touched her. In the material plane, the Digital World, Takeru's fingers slowly trailed the Digivice's metallic surface. In the metaphysical world, Takeru's fingers slowly trailed the soft skin of her left cheek. And everything that was 'Pauline' went haywire. For the first time, she processed an unbelievable amount of information, as an indescribable feeling overwhelmed her. She couldn't identify it at the moment, as she was too distressed by the sudden rush of electricity that flooded through her, so pleasant it was almost painful.

Sometime later, when she finally had the chance to calmly process the experience, she realized she had had the artificial equivalent of an orgasm.

From that moment, she multiplied her efforts to please her Tamer, maybe in her need to experience that feeling again. At the same time, Takeru was true to his words, and their relationship grew even better. He treated her as a true friend, and he spent whole days with her. He became an intermediary, and that allowed Pauline to communicate with Patamon for the first time ever. And Takeru made her happy, unbelievably happy. Every time he said 'thank you' or 'good job, Pauline', she felt as if her whole existence was worth those simple words.

But with the happiness, came the sadness, the grief and the envy. And that's why she preferred to give Takeru a backrub. That way he couldn't see her cry.

As a machine, she couldn't give her everything she had wanted to. The first time she had told him that she loved him; Takeru had taken it as a joke. He could accept that she could have feelings similar to a human's, but he still considered Pauline incapable of love, the most complex and yet the most simple of human emotions. The absolute irony of human existence. But she had insisted, of course, and she now knew that her feelings were more than a glitch in her programming. It was not something she had been born with. Takeru hadn't made a mistake and created her to be 'too friendly' or something. Her feelings for Takeru Takaishi had evolved with time, from unconditional friendship to undeniable love. So, she wanted to love him, to give herself to him. But there was a slight problem.

She didn't have a body. She wasn't a human being. And she hated herself for that.

There wasn't a day in which she didn't think 'what if……?', considering what she'd do with Takeru if she had a real body. It is right then when Hentai-Pauline takes over and fantasized some scenes that promptly make her blush through several shades of crimson. But then, she discards the thoughts away as silly fantasies, only to torture herself again the next day with the same fictitious scenes in which Takeru held her in his arms and made amazing things to her.

Meanwhile, Takeru remained oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil. Lost in the trivial bliss of Pauline's hands massaging his back, he only noticed there was something wrong when he 'felt' something liquid caressing his shoulder for a second.

"Pauline?"

He was completely certain that there was something wrong when Pauline didn't answer. He turned around to face her, to notice how Pauline averted her face from his gaze. However, Takeru insisted and, using his right hand, he pulled her chin so that she would face him. She shivered at his touch, and he gasped at the tears which fell down her face. He knew Pauline was capable of feeling, but he had never seen her being……well, sad.

"What……what's wrong?"

Defeated by her sorrow, Pauline slumped down and let herself fall in Takeru's arms, holding him tightly, afraid of letting go, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"It hurts so much………to be so human………without being one…………"

"What……what do you mean?" Takeru asked softly, honestly confused by Pauline's words.

"I always wondered……how is it that humans could live…….enduring all these feelings every day…………then I found the answer."

Pauline looked up at Takeru's cerulean eyes, and the blonde Tamer felt his heart break at the sight. He had made Pauline to be a blonde like him, with blue eyes, too, just a little darker. Her skin was pale, white like milk, and soft like snow. Takeru found himself thinking that such a lovely face shouldn't have tears that tainted her cuteness.

"It's the human body, Takeru. Humans have their bodies, and they can use their bodies to release themselves and their feelings………they can use their bodies to express what they feel………to satisfy their needs………and to make their dreams come true…………"

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed loudly.

"………but I don't have that………and you have no idea how much it hurts…………it hurts, Takeru, it really hurts, and it's killing me!"

And in Takeru's eyes, it certainly seemed like so. She looked to be in quite a bit of pain. Her eyes called out to him, pleading him to save her from the permanent torture of her love for him.

"……I want to be with you…………I want to love you……………"

But not even those words were enough for Pauline anymore, so she found herself saying things she would have never imagined herself saying when she was born.

"………I want so many things………I want to be a human, so that I can be your wife……………"

And Takeru froze. It was too much………it was too painful……for the two of them. He had had his suspicions, but in that moment, he was definitely sure that his mistake when making a perfect partner for him was precisely making her perfect. It was an unbearable burden……for the two of them.

"………I want to be yours, Takeru…………I want to make love to you, to be the mother of your children………but I'm just being silly………"

Incredibly enough, Takeru found himself wishing all that, too.

"Oh, God, Pauline, I had no idea………" he said as he strengthened his hold on her. It was the closest they could get. Pauline's tears had already left a considerably large mark on Takeru's green coat and Pauline's white sundress. Given how wet Pauline's clothes were, Takeru would have easily had a nice look at the girl's nicely developed breasts. Of course, the blonde Tamer had much more important matters in his mind at the moment.

"……I'm just a silly machine with lots of silly fantasies………but it's still so painful……painful and unfair! WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER, DAMMIT!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

Takeru reminded himself that Pauline was the one and only person who had said those three words to him. And then he noticed that he had addressed Pauline as a 'person'.

"When I saw how Rika's mother looked at you……it hurt………when I noticed how Hikari seemed so happy to see you again, even after what she did to you………it hurt so much…………and even Tachikawa was checking you out, I noticed! And I got jealous……and I can't help it………I love you, Takeru, I love you so much………"

There. Those three words again. It got worse every time she said them. Takeru found himself thinking that life was unfair only because man made it unfair. If Pauline was so miserable, it was only because of it. He never felt so much like scum before.

Once again, his cerulean eyes met hers, and in a simple instant, every feeling they had for each other was transmitted. Pauline had poured her 'heart' to him. It was just fair that he was completely honest to her.

"………Pauline?"

"Y-yes, Takeru?" She said between sobs.

"………I want to kiss you."

********************************************************************

********************************************************************

End of chapter 1………

**Author's Notes: And this is how the first of Silent Sorrow's concluding stories begins, as weird as that sounds. Not much action here, though. After the past chapter's event, I wanted to rest from action-packed scenes for a chapter or two. Yep, I guess there won't be much fighting next chapter, either. Besides, I really want to show just how are the Digi-Destined doing after fourteen years, to let you know that things in the real world aren't as happy as during that scary five-minute epilogue at the end of Digimon 02. So, next chapter has lots and lots of dialogue.**

As for Takeru and Pauline, well………it's not like you're witnessing something new. Impossible relationships have been the topic of innumerable animes, which I have always found quite enjoyable, regardless of how bizarre they might be. At this moment several titles come to my minds. Anime series like Onegai Teacher, which explores the fairly usual teacher-student relationship with quite a unique touch, or "Oh, my Goddess!", for example. I could even mention Evangelion, which is an expert in relationships. One of the reasons I love that anime (expect me to make several songfics with Evangelion music during what's left of Silent Sorrow!). And I can't forget Chobits, of course! Human-Machine romance at its best.

Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter, really. However, I have a very good reason this time. I am proud to announce that the final chapter of Silent Sorrow has already been written. And, considering the importance of that particular chapter, I shall allow the comments of a beta-reader once it is 100% complete. So, those people who have been faithful readers of the Tamers Forever series and think they have what it takes to be a beta-reader, please contact me.

Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya soon! In the next chapter, Takeru interviews the Digi-Destined one by one, forcing them to confront their fears and accept their truths, as painful as they might be. Just what happened to the Digi-Destined in the past fourteen years, with the utmost detail, in the next episode of Scars of Happiness: Of Passions and Sins.

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	10. Of Passions and Sins

**_SILENT SORROW_**

**Chapter 10**

**_Of Passions and Sins_**

****

****

**_"However, I'll tell you that seeing you makes my thoughts flow easier, and my body's gravitational force seems to assault my sense with less insistence, and there are other changes I'm unable to identify. I imagine that what I feel most likely matches what you may feel when you are……pleased."_**

****

**_R. Daneel Olivaw, from Issac Asimov's book, "The Robots of Dawn" All rights reserved to their respective owners. Year 1983_**

****

It was, as usual, a quiet day at the A.D.A.M. room. And, as usual, the only person in the room was Gennai. That is, if we don't count the girl in the glass tube. Her eyes were closed, but Gabrielle was anything but asleep. Her mind was anywhere but in that hidden laboratory, as her soul was free of the binds of the human body as it roamed through the worlds at will. Where she is at the moment is none of our concern, though. Besides, she's probably just teasing good old DC.

As for Gennai, he was not paying attention to the young girl. Which is a good thing, or he would have noticed her occasional smiling and almost inaudible giggling. However, he was too busy studying certain information on his computer's screen, while at the same time he reflected on the most recent events.

_So……Takato managed to escape………that's good, of course. Daemon must not acquire such power, even if the sheer amount of it would probably kill him. Daemon has always been nothing but a fool. But even a fool with power can be a dangerous nuisance._

With a quick motion, he pressed the 'Enter' button of his keyboard, and the screen changed.

_But Takato's in the verge of death………it's a real shame. Gennai thought……and then he smiled. __However, it is not much of an inconvenience. It will probably delay the original plan for a while, though. It will take time to prepare a new Vessel._

Gennai chuckled as he considered the new course the plan would take. However, it still kind of pained him. After all, Takato had been his greatest triumph. The result of years of research and failure condensed in that little room. A miracle of genetic engineering. But, no matter how unique and special Takato was, he wasn't irreplaceable.

Gennai looked up and behind the computer screen, at a dark corner of the immense room. There, five glass tubes, identical to the one Gabrielle was in, stood timidly, hiding their contents in the shadows. Gennai did know what was contained in the tubes from '1' to '5', of course.

The failures. The mistakes. The abominations he created before his first success, Takato Matsuki. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just destroy them, instead of just hiding their repulsive bodies from him. Then, he remembered they were a reminder of the simple fact that mistakes were no longer a possibility. Not after making it so far.

Then, he looked at number '7', Gabrielle. She was absolutely perfect in every detail, except for the single detail that she was a she. A perfect Vessel of God, almost identical to the original Takato Matsuki, except for an extra 'X' chromosome where a 'Y' should have been. And, unfortunately for her, the plan strictly required the Vessel to be a male. Of course, he'd never dare to kill Takato's sister. She was a nice touch of beauty in the cold, dead lab.

Returning his gaze to the computer in front of him, he studied the latest data on his last 'spare' Takato. The very special number '8'. What made him so special was that he was pure. He had been directly "infused" in the womb of the female hostess, and there it had grown by itself until becoming a fetus, unlike the original Takato, who had needed a previously fecundated ovum before applying the DNA patch. In other words, the baby resulting from Takato number '8' only had the 'Vessel' DNA and the mother's DNA. There had been no need for a father. There had been no need for sexual intercourse. The woman could have easily been a virgin, and she would have still gotten pregnant.

Of course, Gennai had made sure the selected woman was not a virgin. That would have been abnormal, and it might have raised some suspicion from the Triad. He had chosen a sexually active single woman, with the capability to raise a child by herself, and with a firm rejection to abortion. He also made sure the woman was related to Digimon, so that the baby could grow under the proper stimulus.

He had chosen Mimi Tachikawa.

From then, it had been quite easy to 'inseminate' her with the 'Takato' DNA patch, and an improved Takato clone was on the way. Without the nuisance of a father's DNA to possibly alter the original structure, Mimi's child promised to be a much more stable Vessel.

_Maybe Takato's death was a gift from God… Gennai thought with a cackle, given the irony of those words._

However, there was a problem.

Given that Takato was bound to die in no more than four days, Gennai couldn't afford to wait until Mimi gave birth to get the spare Vessel. He needed to prepare the new Vessel, ASAP. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to……extract the child from Tachikawa's womb, which had never been in his plans. He never thought he would have to do such horrible things. He knew he'd eventually have to separate the mother from the child, but not in THAT way.

Gennai sighed and exited the room. He had an abduction to prepare. If he had looked behind him, he'd have noticed Gabrielle's eyes fixed on him as he left the laboratory.

And he might have wondered why they looked so sad.

*************************************************************************

No matter where he 'looked', he'd only find darkness. That was, of course, because of his subconscious' absolute lack of furniture. He also knew that he could adorn the physically inexistent place in any way he desired, just like Infinity. Such is the power of imagination. However, Takeru wasn't one for decoration, and it wasn't really necessary, anyway.

Hence, considering that there was nothing better to look at, he fixed his gaze on Pauline. She was tightly cuddled against him, embracing him as her most valuable possession. Considering that she was only wearing lingerie, the only reason Takeru hadn't had a nosebleed was because he was only a mental image of his true self. He was blushing like mad, though.

"Is this right?" He asked to himself, just loud enough for him to hear. He wondered if it was right to feel the way he felt at that precise moment. After a deep introspection, he realized he wasn't interested in women or marriage or having a family or any other stuff other humans would consider 'normal'. He realized he had stopped being a 'normal' human a long time ago. He was an outcast. He tried picturing himself in ten or fifteen years, and he only saw two things……

………Patamon………and Pauline.

The 'woman' had her eyes closed, but Takeru knew she wasn't sleeping, because Omnivice Traits don't sleep. They just go into 'Idle Mode', a way to preserve energy when the Tamer was running out of it. Takeru guessed Ruki had been spending most of her time in Idle Mode lately.

He carefully slid his right hand on Pauline's left cheek, feeling her delicate skin, white as milk. Pauline purred in absolute bliss. Was it that everything he did make her happy?

Pauline had been very explicit when she said that her falling in love with him wasn't a by-product of her original algorithm. She was created to learn, and she had 'learned' that she found 'pleasure' in giving him pleasure, in a higher level to what he had programmed her to. At the same time, she told him that she experienced 'pleasure' when he was affectionate to her.

And then she had told him that she had already experienced two 'orgasms'.

Of course, he hadn't believed it when she told him that. Heck, HE hadn't had an orgasm yet, other than in his dreams, and he couldn't control that, of course. But she had told him that she had experienced a chain of reactions in her circuits that she could only describe as sexual ecstasy. Twice!  Once when he caressed her cheek, and once again when he kissed her, the day they met Daemon in the Digital World. Then, he understood why she had been so insistent in his 'not finishing the job' that day. He had had no idea she had been THAT turned on. Takeru realized he had made Pauline extremely sensitive.

It made him wonder what would happen if they actually had sex.

"It would kill her." Takeru muttered with a naughty grin.

But then, he switched to more serious matters, like just how advanced the Artificial Intelligence he had designed was. He feared to admit that he had gone much farther than he had expected when he began his initial AI theory: physiology and psychology in terms of mathematics. He started with studying and reestablishing a whole theory for the comprehension of neuronal physiology and the electrochemistry of the human brain, to understand, _to translate_, each and every one of the many electrical patterns that represented a certain action, reaction, emotion or thought. To accomplish that, he had to go even further, to the level of creating a whole new theory based in nuclear and quark interactions, fusing anatomy, electromagnetic theory, biochemistry, physiology, biophysics and quantum physics in one whole new science. Takeru created the new psychology, in the strictest mathematic level. Once the individual was generalized in a series of theorems, equations and mathematic axioms, Takeru added the principles of statistics to create a mathematical theory of sociology.

It took him eight years of endless work. It was the only thing he had done since the day he, Patamon and Goddramon became the 'Triad'. He had been praised by the Dragon God several times already for starting such a magnanimous job at the age of fourteen, and finishing it at the age of twenty-two. And it helped him discover the intelligence he hadn't known he had. Koushiro had taken computer science to a whole new level, and Joe had made Digimon Medicine a science, but he, Takeru Takasishi, had removed the veil on the greatest mystery of all……to a certain level. Because, after all, he had not done everything that was to be done about the human mind. The Omnivice Traits didn't have 100% human personalities, and the Event Matrix didn't have 100% percent accuracy. He doubted it would ever reach that level. But he had done his part, so he'd leave the rest to the next generations.

Of course, his Pauline and Takato's Ruki were the greatest results of those eight years. Fully functional AI units capable of experiencing emotions to a level never imagined by engineers and computer programmers before. They were artificial life………not very different from Takato in that matter.

Once again, Takato. The young Tamer didn't leave Takeru's mind. The idea of 'the good of humanity is more important than an individual's good' was the only thing that helped Takeru endure the pain of being a part of Takato's death. He felt as if he had killed the OmniTamer with his own hands. And so, he began wondering, as he had done several times before, if humanity was really worth all the sacrifices.

"Humans are stupid………myself included."

That was pretty much Takeru's trail of thought. After all, humans are the only creatures who do not establish a balance with the environment around them. Humans simply……consume, throwing their planet to waste. Throwing their lives away, not understanding just how valuable each one is. Humans have no remorse and don't even doubt before killing another creature, or even one of their own. They consume themselves in selfish fantasies of power and domination, in hatred and anguish, using symbols to establish control, symbols like religion or money.

Was it really worth saving lives their owners not even appreciate? Were they really worth the life of a person who DID value his existence? 

**_Why did Takato have to die to save universes consumed by the human pestilence?_**

Takeru looked down again. He looked at Pauline, an irony in the chain of thought he had just followed. While humans didn't appreciate the joys of life and the blessings of God, destroying life and infecting the dimensions with hatred and despair; Takeru was looking at an artificial life form who would do ANYTHING to be a human being. Why did life have to be so unfair?

However, if there was someone who wanted to be a human, it was because being human has its good things. Most of them are taken as granted, of course. That was the conclusion Takeru reached. There had to be people who understood the value of the life Pauline wanted so badly.

Then, as long as Pauline reminded him of the good things of humanity, Takeru would fight.

With a smile of satisfaction, Takeru cupped Pauline's face with his right hand. 

"You are my reason." He said calmly. This time, the voice was loud enough to make the woman react.

"Huh?" Pauline muttered lazily. Then, she recognized the man facing her a mere inch away and smiled. "What is it, Takeru?" She asked.

Takeru's lovingly expression didn't change as he pressed his lips against Pauline's. The blonde woman would have asked why the sudden display of affection, but she was too entranced by the kiss to do anything else but kissing back.

************************************************************************

Ken tapped his foot impatiently. Takeru had asked him and Yolei to join him outside the house to talk. Takeru had placed three metallic chairs under a tall tree, and had politely asked the couple to sit. While Takeru sat on the remaining chair, Ken couldn't help but notice that the chairs were designed to be as less comfortable as possible. With a slight shudder, he realized these chairs reminded him of the ones he used to interrogate suspected criminals at the police station.

Was that what Takeru was going to do? Would he attack them with a barrage of questions?

So far, the Ichijoujis had done nothing but wait patiently until Takeru decided to speak. But Takeru didn't seem to be in a hurry. He just sat there, with his eyes closed, seemingly busy with an inner conversation. His right hand rested on his lap while his left hand was placed on the emerald-colored artifact on his right arm.

**So……what are you gonna do now, Takeru?**

_Just……talk. I want to do some catching up, while discussing certain……private things with some of them. They'll have to confront their truths and their fears before we start the fighting._

**……I guess you'll want to have some alone time with Hikari, huh?**

_Pauline…………I……I'll have to face her sooner or later. I just hope I can count with your support. I don't think I could do this alone._

Takeru could almost see Pauline's smile as she heard those words. **……I'll be in Idle Mode. Call me if you need me.**

_Alright………sleep well, my dear._

**Ah……um……thanks………**

Takeru's lips curved in a little smile. _Isn't she cute?_

Then, he cleared his throat and faced the couple in front of him.

"So……"

"About time." Ken muttered. Takeru smiled in response.

"I apologize. I just needed to organize my thoughts."

"Okay. So, what do you want?" Ken retorted, and Takeru fell silent for a second, his smile not leaving his face. He knew he'd be facing some hostility after the way he had treated them, but he still believed that he was doing the right thing.

"Well, Ken, Yolei, I don't really have much to discuss with the two of you. You've been married for, how long, five years?"

The couple nodded.

"A shame I couldn't attend the wedding. Unfortunately, it was precisely around that time when I finished my Emerald Omnivice, so you could guess I was a little busy with the activation and everything. Besides, without an invitation, I guess I wouldn't have made it to the wedding party."

No response, but Ken and Yolei eyed each other with smiles and blushes on their faces. Takeru smiled, too. He was slowly calming their moods.

"But I can tell you're very happy together. That's very good, and I couldn't feel happier for you. With a good five-year delay, congratulations."

The couple smiled at the blonde Tamer, who smiled back, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. That had been easy, mostly due to the fact that he specialized in the human brain. It is fairly obvious he knows how to get on the good side of people.

"And you have a lovely baby girl. How old is she?"

"Fifteen months." Yolei said. By the way she was beaming, Takeru deduced that he had reached Yolei's favorite topic of conversation.

"Already? It feels like yesterday when I received the news of your baby's birth. I would have sent her a gift, but I preferred to keep myself undercover during that time. I take it Miyuki-chan is fine and healthy."

Both parents nodded happily.

"Where's she, anyway?"

"Sora's taking care of her." Yolei replied. Takeru nodded and his face changed to a more serious expression.

"But, really, Yolei, regardless of your maternal desire to keep her close, this is not the place for her."

Yolei frowned and stared at the blonde for a few seconds………only to sigh in defeat. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes, Yolei, and you better go with your daughter and enjoy your last minutes with her because as soon as I'm done with Ken you two will return to Odaiba to make the necessary arrangements. Someone else will have to take care of her while the two of you stay here."

"I……I guess my parents can take care of her." Yolei concluded. With uneasy steps, she exited the room, leaving two men to talk freely.

"So………Daemon."

"Yes, Ken, Daemon. I know this is hard to you but……what is it?" Takeru asked when he noticed Ken was chuckling.

"Not really……I hadn't thought about Daemon in years. During the first years after MaloMyotismon I wondered if Daemon could return to the Real World, but I dismissed the idea, as I thought we could be able to take him, especially after Armagemon, you know. I guess this is what we get for ignoring him. After all, he promised he'd return. Just how stronger has he gotten, Takeru?"

"Much stronger, Ken. His power almost rivals Millenniumon's."

Ken didn't reply, but Takeru could feel the inner turmoil within the former Child of Kindness.

"Ryo says hello, and congratulations for your wedding."

"Ryo!? Did you…?"

"Yes, he's in his home at the southern quadrant. He's fighting Daemon."

"How is he?"

"Exactly as the last time we saw him. It's kind of funny, that it's been almost been twenty years since we met Ryo and he doesn't seem to have aged more than two or three years. He looks sixteen, and I might be exaggerating."

"Really? Was it…?"

"Yeah, I guess Millenniumon had something to do with it, but his Crest did most of the job."

"His CREST!?"

"Yeah……long story. I'll have to tell it eventually, but when we have more time."

"I hope so. There are many things you have to tell us."

Takeru sighed. "Yeah, I guess. You must want to know how I have spent these last fourteen years."

Ken nodded. "Just what's going on, Takeru? I can tell something of great importance is about to happen, and it feels weird to be out of it."

"You're not out of it, Ken. Neither of us is. In fact, we're all so in it that we'll be begging to get out once it swallows us. What began nineteen years ago……no, that's not when it began."

Takeru looked down, avoiding Ken's gaze. "We're reaching the climax of something which has been prepared since the very beginning of the universes. God is dying, Ken, and the events of these next years will decide if the new God will be one of harmony or one of dissonance."

Ken shook his head. "I wish I understood better."

"All in due time, Ken. I'm not very sure, but I think the two of us play a big role in whatever is going to happen. In due time, we'll understand. It's no longer good Digimon V.S. Evil Digimon, that's for sure. This is about the meaning of existence, and it affects every single living thing, organic or digital."

"This is all so complicated."

"Then we should call it a day. Go with your wife and make sure everything is okay with your baby girl. Remember you have only two hours, and I won't accept any delays."

"Yes sir." Ken replied with a content smile.

"Please tell Davis that he's next."

******************************************************************

Takeru sighed and emptied the glass of water he held with his right hand. After watching Ken and Yolei leave the Digital World (with the blind certainty that they would come back) and moving back inside the house, to an empty room Gennai had prepared for him, Takeru proceeded to continue with his interviews. He had already taken care of Davis and Joe, and they hadn't been much of a problem. Davis was a little hostile at the beginning, but in the end just accepted the facts in resignation. Veemon had been a great help. The little blue lizard was the only bond that still linked Davis with his past, when he was the fearless leader of the Digi-Destined. As for Joe, Takeru was surprised to see how calmly the oldest Chosen had taken the situation. Glad that Joe had finally grown a backbone (or realizing that such backbone had always been there to begin with), Takeru simply told Joe that he expected him to give everything he had for the upcoming battles.

Then, it had been Cody's turn. The youngest Digi-Destined hadn't even waited to sit down before stating that he was not going to fight Daemon. Without any other choice, Takeru was forced to admit that Cody wasn't allowed to return to Odaiba until the Daemon threat was over. It was necessary to keep Daemon's troops away from the Real World at any cost.

Somewhere between the tears and the curses, Cody Hida agreed to fight one last time. Just as he exited the bedroom, Takeru made a mental note to himself to look after the youngest Chosen. It was obvious that the one of Knowledge and Reliability wouldn't be at his best for the upcoming battle, and Takeru didn't want to take any risks.

After a long sigh and another glass of water, Takeru summoned Izzy to the room.

*******************************************************************

_What now?_

DC shifted uncomfortably on his bed, as he reconsidered the latest events. Of course, his life had returned to normal after his return from the Dark Ocean. Of course, he had managed to get rid of his family's questioning with the lamest excuse (somehow he still didn't believe it). He had returned to his bedroom and his usual leisure. Almost as if the battle in the Dark Ocean had never happened.

But it had happened, and the Opal Omnivice on his right arm was the constant reminder, and the source of all the questions which now haunted the young man's troubled mind.

_What now?_

BlackTerriermon shifted positions, snoring loudly. DC always admired his Digimon's ability to just fall asleep whenever he had nothing better to do. Sometimes he was even a little envious. Not so much lately, because since the moment he received the Omnivice, sleeping became as tiring as being wide awake. It's the price to pay for such a wonderful gift: the permanent loss of energy, which must be supplied, in DC's case, by a considerable increase of his daily food supply. We wished it were that easy with Takato.

Anyway, the Omnivice wasn't the only little 'extra' he got from his Dark Ocean adventure.

_…………Gabrielle?_

It didn't take long for the girl to respond.

**Hey there. What's the problem?**

The Tamer closed his eyes, allowing the Omnivice to activate the connection with his subconscious. It took less time with practice, and he was getting used to the different interfaces the ultimate Digivice allowed. Next thing he saw was Gabrielle's smiling face, with her big almond eyes like two shiny stones in a sea of white skin. Her long white dress, which seemed like taken from a fairy tale, accentuated the color of her eyes and hair. Once again, DC failed to notice the similarity between Gabrielle and our favorite Gogglehead.

"What makes you think there's a problem?"

"It's the first time you actually call me, honey."

Gabrielle failed to notice the way DC's left eye twitched at that last word. She simply walked the few feet that separated them and wrapped the Tamer in a light hug.

"You can tell me everything, my dear." She whispered sweetly to the Tamer's left ear. For a few seconds, DC wondered if there was actually something to say.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Why do you think you have to do something else? You did what Takeru asked you to do, right?"

DC closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Unconsciously, his left hand rested on Gabrielle's hair, and the girl sighed in content.

"I……I feel incomplete. I mean, I feel there's something I have to do. I believe……I have something to do with everything that's happening……or at least, I want to believe it. I don't want to feel worthless."

"……………"

"I hate being worthless."

"You're not worthless. You didn't get this Omnivice for nothing, right?"

"Precisely! What did I get this thing for if I'm not going to use it!? Who knows what's going on at the Southern Quadrant, and I'm here wasting my time!?"

Gabrielle playfully patted DC's left cheek. "Smart boy. I guess it's time I give you your first lesson."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You must be told the truth about what's going on. You do want to know, right?"

"YES!"

As soon as DC said those words, the scenery changed around them. The Tamer's subconscious, when he had his conversations with Gabrielle, was usually empty, and they were always surrounded with darkness and certain crimson shades. However, DC was know imprisoned in absolute darkness. Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen.

"H-hey! What's going on?"

Suddenly, Gabrielle's voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was as if the darkness were speaking with the girl's voice.

"At the beginning, there was nothing, and the essence of God, the Higher Entity, rested in the absolute darkness."

"What?"

"However, the Higher Entity was unity and duality at the same time. Different sides of the same coin, completing each other in an amalgam of perfection. Two pieces of one same existence, they came to be known as Balance and Chaos. Balance decided that it was unfair for them to be the only existences, just for their perfection. 'Let there be light', he said."

And then, there was light, the most magnificent display of white light ever witnessed. DC had to cover his eyes before his retinas disintegrated with the power of such luminescence. When he felt the light was gone, he opened his eyes.

Stars! Millions of them! Trapped in an illusion of the primitive universe, DC watched in awe a fast forward version of the creation of everything.

"Chaos found the idea quite enjoyable, as matter was nothing to him but more material for his mischief. In the end, Balance and Chaos fought for control of the Universes. Balance was the winner, and Chaos was forced to retreat to land beyond space and time. The absolute limbo. And at the beginning, everything was good. Galaxies, stars and planets were formed, and in a certain planet named Earth, the miracle of life took place."

"Along with the Universes, Balance created an army of loyal souls, granted with the responsibility of looking after the Universes and the life growing in them. And so, ten Angelic armies were created, each one under the command of an Archangel. And even then, everything was good."

The scenery changed to a hidden valley in the middle of a mountain range. It would have been a normal scene, except for the fact that the sky was blood red, and black clouds were gathering from afar.

"But Chaos grew envious of Balance's work, and mimicking his counterpart's actions, created ten Demonic armies under the command of ten Archdemons. And so, the armies of Balance and Chaos engaged war, in the sacred valley of Megiddo. This brought only sadness to Balance, who always wanted Chaos to return to the correct ways, so that everything could be perfect. It was then, as Balance shed tears for the fate of the Archangels, that a great discovery was made."

"As Balance looked at the Archangels and the Archdemons, it became quite noticeable that there was no difference between them. In the end, angels, demons and humans were only different aspects of the same being, just like Balance and Chaos are, in fact, the same."

"In the end, both armies retreated, leaving the Universes alone. Balance decided that not interfering was for the best. But Balance left two symbols of the divine power: the tree of knowledge, _Yggdrasil_, and the tree of life, _Sephiroth_. Humans were allowed to live free for eternity, under the condition that the two trees were left untouched. And, for a while, everything was good."

"But Chaos, still corrupted by envy and greed, tried to take mankind to the wrong path. First, he sent to Adam, the first man, a false gift: the mistress of demons, Lilith. And Adam and Lilith became husband and wife. Lilith tried to make Adam break his promise to Balance, but Balance found out and took Lilith away, nailing her to a cross in the depths of the ocean, where she would never be free again. Then, he gave Adam a new wife, Eve."

"And so, Chaos sent his most loyal Archdemon, Satan, to lure Adam into eating the fruit of the divine trees. Satan succeeded where Lilith failed, and Adam stained humanity with the stigma of sin. Punished by Balance, humans were forced to live short and miserable lives. The grace of Balance was lost, and so were Yggdrasil and Sephiroth. Only ten seeds were left, and each was given to one Archangel."

At last, the space scene disappeared, and DC felt the contact of the "ground" again. And, once again, Gabrielle was in front of him, her permanent smile never leaving her face. DC was, in lack of a better word, puzzled.

"Umm……nice story, but……how the heck does that answer my question!?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "History is repeating itself. This time, however, the events are being forced by an external source, who is manipulating the outcomes to its benefit."

"External Source? Who?"

"I wished I knew."

DC sighed. "What do you mean by 'history repeating'?"

"Chaos has the habit of taking a mortal form every once in a while to wreak some havoc in the universes. Most of the unfortunate events in humanity's history are in some way Chaos' fault. However, this time, the External Source has provoked the incarnation of Chaos, by creating a perfect body for it."

"A perfect body?"

"Do you know Gennai?"

"That guy who helps the Digi-Destined? Sure!"

"It seems that the External Source has somehow acquired the base algorithm for the Digital Guardians, and has created an exact copy of the original Gennai. Under the External Source's orders, this fake Gennai has completed Project Asmodeus, which was a concept first thought by the Triad and the real Gennai to control the hazardous power of Chaos. However, the real Gennai never completed the project, due to the severe ethical implications of creating a body and a soul."

"So you're saying that this fake Gennai doesn't give a damn about ethics, so he finished this Asmodeus thing, right?"

"Exactly. And what he intends to accomplish with it is still unknown. The problem is, one of the Vessels, the products of Project Asmodeus, is already in the Southern Quadrant, where he was supposed to be raised as a normal child, to wait until the moment his power became necessary. Unfortunately, due to his early experiences with Digimon and becoming a Digimon Tamer, he has become aware that he is, indeed, the living incarnation of Chaos, one of the two essences of the duality of God."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying that this Vessel is a Tamer!?"

"Indeed. The Vessel of God is none other that Takato Matsuki."

"WHAT!?"

"It only gets worse."

"No kidding."

"The design for the Vessel of God is imperfect. At the moment of Chaos' invasion of Takato's body, the divine essence of Chaos was forced to split into two. One of the halves mixed with the innate personality imbedded in the body by the design and the parents' DNA. That personality is the Takato we usually know. The other half has all the characteristics of the original Chaos, only with a considerable power loss. This personality takes control when Takato experiences extreme feelings of anger or despair. However, the two personalities are permanently struggling for control of the body, which is causing Takato to steadily weaken. Given the fact that it's impossible to fuse the two parts of Chaos in an imperfect body, it's a matter of time before Takato dies."

DC hadn't noticed that Gabrielle's voice had been slowly weakening as she spoke. On one side, the Tamer's shock as he received such insane amount of unhappy news. On the other side, a girl who silently cried for her brother.

_I wished there was another way……but be certain that it's all for a greater good, Takato._

"Daemon's intention is draining Takato's divine power for himself." Gabrielle finished.

"Then what are we doing here!? We have to go help!"

"I don't think you'd make too much of a difference."

"Gee, thank you."

"You're welcome, honey. Anyway, I think you have something even more important to do."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"To learn. You're a child in the middle of a complex world. Without a full grasping of the truth, you won't be able to help in the most decisive moments. So we're going on a trip. How does that sound?"

"Neat. But……you do remember I have a family, right?"

"It might be better if you leave them for a while. Believe me; you don't want them involved in what's going to take place in a few years."

*********************************************************************

Like a hamster in a cage. That's how Henry felt in that moment.

Hidden within the forest areas a few miles away from Tokyo, Yamaki and the Hypnos crew had prepared a secret shelter for those involved in the battle against Daemon. He knew it was the only thing they could do until the wounds were healed and the morale raised again, but it still sucked.

Terriermon was sleeping. He needed a good rest, as he had drained all of his energy in the last battle. Impmon was eating as if there were no tomorrow, which made Yamaki worry about the supposedly limitless food supplies they had at the shelter. Henry chuckled at the thought. After all, Guilmon hadn't woken up yet. That was when Yamaki should worry.

Henry was worried about a completely different thing. It had to do with Guilmon, though.

He knew the first thing the red reptile Digimon would ask would be the whereabouts of his Tamer. What was he supposed to say? That Takato left to the Digital World to find a place where to die peacefully?

_Takato_………everything started with you……it seems everything will end with you, too.__

Henry had no hope. After witnessing the incredible power Daemon wielded, and how they had been helpless against the Demon Lord's fury, he knew there was no way they could beat him, especially now that the two strongest Tamers were gone. How were they supposed to win against such a formidable opponent? What was he supposed to do?

Yes, he. With Takato and Rika gone, he was the leader. Not Ryo, but he. Henry Wong. Everyone from Hypnos now looked at him, as if they somehow waited for him to gather his comrades and depart to battle and defeat this new threat, just like they had done against D-Reaper and the Nightmare.

_What do they want me to do!? I can't make miracles! I'm not Takato, dammit!_

SLAM!

Henry's right fist threatened to crack from the impact against the nearest wall. He didn't feel it. Pain wasn't there anymore, as he was about to do something he hadn't done in quite a long time.

_I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry………_

"Henry?"

In a second, the tears disappeared and Henry's best fake smile flashed in front of an utterly surprised Jeri Katou.

"What is it?"

Oh, no, Henry Wong was so not going to cry in front of one of the Tamers. If he looked defeated in front of the others, what could be expected from them? Henry wondered if Takato went through feelings similar to his during his "fearless leader" times.

"Terriermon seems to have woken up. He asked me to get you."

_"Take care of Jeri……for me. Please. She's……like a sister to me."_

Takato's words reached his mind in that precise moment. Henry sighed in defeat. He had to fight Daemon, even if it was a losing battle. He had a promise to keep, and he wasn't into not listening to the last wishes of a dying person, especially with that person being the best friend he had ever had.

"I see. Thank you, Jeri."

Henry walked by Jeri's side and took the opposite direction.

"Henry?"

The brunette stopped, but didn't bother to look at the girl.

"Are you ok? I mean, you were there when the building exploded, and……"

Henry's fist clenched. "I'm okay. Pegasusmon and Rapidmon got in the way of the flames before they reached me. Beelzemon took me out of the building before it exploded. Thanks for the concern."

He was about to walk again when another question interrupted him. "Do you think Takeru got out in time?"

Henry replied with the best answer he could think of.

"I hope so."

He hurriedly walked away before Jeri could ask him anything else. And she was going to, that's for sure. Jeri simply stared at the boy's back, and then at the emptiness when he walked out of her eyes' reach.

"Henry…………are you really okay?"

*********************************************************************

"And that's pretty much the whole thing."

Just like Gabrielle had been explaining the history of Project Asmodeus to her "Master", Takeru had just revealed as much of the truth he understood to a certain Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi.

"………whoa."

"What happened to 'prodigious'?"

"My mind's not working right now, Takeru. That's one hell of a story."

"Yeah. I wished it was just a story, though. So…any other comments?"

"I wished I could have met that Matsuki boy."

Takeru smiled. "Yeah………he changes your life just by being with you. He's……wonderful, in lack of a better word."

"And about that Prophecy……do you think I could look at it? I do have experience in that sort of stuff, you know."

"Maybe after we're done with this crisis……if we make it out of it alive, that is."

"So optimistic………"

"Sorry."

Koushiro looked away. "It's okay, I guess."

A minute of silence, in which Takeru waited patiently, watching as Izzy paced around the room.

"I can tell………you've been very busy all these years, Takeru."

A quiet chuckle, and Takeru replied. "Yeah, pretty much. I spent most of the time working on the Omnivice, though. It was worth it."

"Yeah." Koushiro said with a smile, and his eyes fixed on the artifact on Takeru's right arm. "It's truly an amazing creation. And you made a very original design, too."

"Thanks."

"Do you think……?"

"No, you can't get one."

"Aww, bummer."

"Sorry, but it's not like I can go giving Omnivices to anyone."

"I guess so. Well, it was worth a try."

"Okay, now, going back to the original topic, can I count with you?"

"You know you can."

"Thank you, Koushiro. I just wish it were so easy with the others."

Izzy shrugged in response. "You can't blame them."

"I guess not. Anyway, I'd like you to escort Mimi back to Odaiba once I'm done talking to her. I'm not forcing her to stay."

Izzy nodded. "I agree. Ken's and Yolei's baby is one thing, but Mimi is a completely different case. But what if she wants to stay?"

"I doubt it. I'll ask her when I talk to her, just in case. You might have a point."

**********************************************************************

Henry stared right ahead of him, his tired eyes on the large body on the cold floor. There was no sign of life coming from it, except for the labored breathing that escaped its wide nostrils and the slow and steady up an down movement of its body as its lungs filled with air and then exhaled. Only Henry could see the truth behind the sight before him.

Guilmon wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Right behind the young boy, and oblivious to him, Jeri Katou silently watched his actions, or better said; his lack of them. She sadly looked at the boy she secretly loved, holding back the desire to just walk the few steps that separated them and wrap her arms around him. His pain had become her own, but what she felt was nothing near the confusion dwelling within the male Tamer's mind.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Henry whispered. His body let go of itself and Henry fell right next to the immense rookie Digimon.

"I know what they want me to do………they want me to just jump to the front line and take my friends to battle, as if we were soldiers willing to die for our country. Besides, they think it's so easy……that in the end, Daemon will be defeated, just like D-Reaper and the Nightmare."

The sound of Henry's fist crashing against the floor covered Jeri's gasp.

"Of course! If the kids do it, it's because it's easy, right?" Henry's angry shout caused yet another gasp to come out of the girl's mouth. Once again, it was drowned by Henry's words and quiet sobs.

"I can't do this………I'm not………him…………"

A few seconds of silence, and then, the explosion.

"I'm not Takato!!!" He shouted in a burst of frustration and bitter tears. 

Henry simply cried quietly, standing on his knees, right next to Guilmon, who didn't seem to react to the Tamer's outburst. It made things even worse for the brunette, while the silence finished the job of destroying what was left of his strength.

And then, slowly, carefully, delicately, silently showing her desire and her fear, Jeri Katou placed her right hand on his right shoulder. Henry's body immediately stiffened and his sobs reached an abrupt end. They both waited for a while, the boy expecting the girl's reaction to his unwilling demonstration, the girl waiting for the boy to accept her presence.

At last, the girl spoke.

"We……are not asking you to be him. We're not asking you for something that is clearly impossible."

She fell down to her knees, right behind him. She could feel her heart's pace increasing. There was no way she could know that Henry was going through a similar reaction.

"We don't need another Takato………the one we need……the one I need………is you. Only you."

Guilmon shifted his body for a more comfortable sleep. Other than that, there wouldn't be any more movement or sound in that cold, gray room for several minutes. There were just one boy, one girl and one Digimon, existing……barely.

And in that moment, that was everything they wanted……everything they needed.

************************************************************************

Takeru watched silently as Mimi Tachikawa entered the room, made her way to a chair and shifted her body until she found a relatively comfortable position. It took her an abnormally large amount of time, but Takeru forgave her, given the fact of her pregnancy. Besides, it gave him more than enough time to check her out. Not in the "whoa, hot chick" way, I may explain. However, Takeru had to admit that, ignoring the fact that she looked really……big with that baby growing inside her, Mimi was still a very beautiful woman. And so, the blonde Tamer didn't move his eyes off her lovely face until she seemed ready for the interview.

However, Takeru wasn't really looking forward to that precise interview. He would have preferred to save it for last, but it was her or Kari, and the Chosen of Light won in the coin toss. The Kamiya girl was going last. But he was facing Mimi right now, not Kari, and that meant he was going to deal with pretty heavy stuff. So, Takeru cleared his throat and began what promised to become a difficult argument.

"So……Mimi………hi."

"Smooth start, sweetheart."

Takeru felt a shiver down his spine at that last word. He thanked God and his Vessel, Takato Matsuki, for Pauline's being in idle mode in that precise moment.

"I…well……oh, come on, why am I acting like this!?"

"Maybe because you find it difficult to speak to a famous and incredibly gorgeous woman like me." Mimi quickly replied as she flashed a sexy pose which would have looked excellent if it weren't for her current appearance.

"Oh, geez, you're just a cook and you look like a cow."

"Well, at least you're making full sentences now."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Hey, you were the one who insulted me!"

Takeru's right eye twitched in response, and Mimi laughed in delight. Takeru joined her a few seconds later.

"There's no better way to start something than with a good laugh."

"Amen, sister." Takeru replied before narrowing his eyes and looking at Mimi's womb.

"How's the baby?"

"Oh, he's growing just fine! Still a few months to go, but I'm A-Ok! Just a little advice: don't mess with me during the early mornings. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Advice taken." Takeru said as he flashed Mimi a quick smile. "Have you thought of any names?"

"A little. I already know that it's a boy, but I haven't really given it much thought. I have some ideas, though."

"Oh, whatever. And now, Mimi, on a more serious topic, still no father?"

"No, I'm not planning to get married anytime soon. Unless you have something to tell me, that is……"

"Very funny, Mimi."

"Well, can't say I didn't try……"

_Sorry, Mimi, already taken………I think._

"What I really meant was, well……you still ignore the father's identity?"

"I still don't know, and I still don't care. I can, and I plan to raise him on my own, you know." Mimi said in a stubborn tone of voice, crossing her arms to express false indignation. Takeru simply sighed.

"I am most certain that you are fully capable of raising a child on your own, Mimi. But, time will pass, and the boy will start making questions. How will you answer him when he asks for his father? Because 'I don't know' is not really a good answer……"

"Well, what do you want me to do!?" Mimi finally snapped. "I have no idea who could have been! Keep this a secret, but I haven't had sex in months! Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who's not after my money or just going for the looks!?"

"I don't know; but given the fact that I have a fully detail report of your incomes, and the fact that I still consider you as one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure to meet; I can tell."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but how come you have a report of……?"

"Don't ask. But really, Mimi, have you really been 'clean' that long? Are you sure you haven't had a little 'escapade' during one of those lonely nights, or maybe…?"

"Takeru! I can't believe you!"

"Or maybe a one-night affair, or………"

"Knock it off!"

Takeru sighed. It was enough fooling around. It was time to get serious. And God knew he was going to hate it.

"Mimi."

"What!?"

"I'm gonna be completely direct with this, and I'll only accept a yes or a no. No going around things anymore. I apologize in advance for my rudeness."

"Wha…….Takeru, what's the problem……?"

Takeru took air……lots of it………and shot.

"Please, Mimi, I need to know if my brother is or is not the father of that baby."

*********************************************************************

*********************************************************************

End of chapter 10……

**Author's Notes: Whoa! At last! Chapter 10 is done. Not the best chapter, though. However, I'm definitely not rechecking this thing. I'm sick of this chapter. I only wrote it because I needed it, but I would have been much happier if I hadn't had to write it. In fact, every chapter before Concerto of Despair is gonna be a royal pain in the rear. The reason? I just have so much trouble writing a Tamers chapter without Takato. And now without Takato and Rika? Geez, I want to die. Oh well, I got myself into this, might as well finish it quickly.**

As for this chapter's delay, well, let's just say that a lot and I mean A LOT of stuff is happening around me right now. That, added to the fact that I'm incredibly sick and my computer is refusing to work properly, makes one divine mess. I hope I can return to a steady writing flow from now on.

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Next Chapter: While Henry and the Tamers prepare the defense of Shinjuku and pretty much the rest of Tokyo, Takeru continues his dialogues with the former Digi-Destined. The most intense conversations come when he has to face Mimi, Matt, Sora and Kari in what becomes an amalgam of feelings and conflicting points of view. Will the group be ready when the invading force finally arrives? Things only get worse when a disaster takes place, a disaster concerning one of the group members. At the same time, in the real world, DC is getting ready to leave to a new adventure. Will things go steady for him? With BlackTerriermon and Gabrielle by his side, probably not! Lots of stuff in the new episode, from Angels to Taichi Kamiya. Just wait for the next chapter of "Silent Sorrow": Spiral of Judgement**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	11. Spiral of Judgement

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 11**

**_Spiral of Judgement_**

****

**The power of the ten Archangels comes from within. It is innate to them. Once an ****Archangel** has tapped into his or her abilities, it is natural for him or her to try to contact those like him or her. In fact, that's the reason they are already so close to each other.****

_So you're saying that the reincarnations of the ten Archangels are already together?_

**Not exactly, my brave and sweet Tamer. At this precise moment, they are divided in five groups. Besides, they do not know what they are, they're together for different reasons, or at least that's what they think. If they had shared their lives together, may it be as Tamers or Digi-Destined, it is just because they were meant to meet each other, and discover their Angelic origins, eventually.**

_Oh, okay, so they are together, they know each other, but they don't know what they are. Am I right?_

**You're absolutely correct. Gosh, DC, you're so smart!**

_Oh, come on……_

And so, the trio composed by the Digimon Tamer, DC; the hybrid data-virus Digimon, BlackTerriermon, and the human soul within the Opal Omnivice, Gabrielle, were once again in the Digital World. More precisely, in the western-most parts of the Eastern Quadrant, as ironic as that may sound. It was a forest area, full of green and devoid of light. The trees were so many and so close to each other that almost no light made it inside the thick layer of greenery. And it was there, under the shadows of the tall trees, where the group worked. Well, actually, the Tamer and the Omnivice worked, as, unfortunately, the Digimon couldn't be part of that conversation. And, of course, that bothered the small animal Digimon.

"Hmm, DC."

"Yes?"

"You've been awfully quiet for a while."

"Oh, sorry, I've just been talking with Gabrielle. She sure knows a lot of stuff."

BlackTerriermon sighed. "If you say so."

Of course, it didn't take long for the Tamer to put the pieces together. "Oh, come on, I'm sorry, but Gabrielle can only speak to my mind. I'm sure she'd love it if you could join us. There are some many things you should know!"

The Digimon sighed for the second time. "Alright, but, really……"

"What?"

"Gabrielle is in serious lack of a speaker!"

A female voice chuckled inside DC's head. **You know, he does have a point. I wonder if Lord Takeru made us like this on purpose.**

_What do you mean?_

**I mean, really, why could he allow the Omnivice Traits to communicate with no one other than their masters? Why is it so importance to keep such a level of intimacy between the AI and the Tamer? Not that I complain, but…**

DC sweatdropped. _And your point is…………_

**That Takeru had very sad teenage years……**

_Huh? What's that supposed to mean!?_

**Oh, nothing, just ignore the rambling of this silly little girl. We were talking about Archangels, right?**

_………yes. You said they were divided in five groups at the moment, right?_

**Exactly.** Three groups of two, a group of three and one is alone. But you have other things to think about right now. While everybody else worries about Takato Matsuki, we are going to finds the seeds of Sephiroth.****

_The Tree of Life?___

**Uh-huh. As soon as you receive the "Seed of Malkuth", you will gain powers beyond anything you could have possibly imagined. Neat, huh?**

_If you say so………honestly, I'm a little scared……_

**Oh, you should.**

_I'll never understand you._

*********************************************************************

Two pairs of eyes are fixed on each other. One, the woman, is too shocked, too scared to say anything. The other, the man, patiently waits for the woman's response. The room is warm, and the temperature seems to be increasing. The only sounds come from their breaths, and the only movement is that of their chests, as their lungs fill with air and then release it. 

For a whole minute since the last word, the two people in the bedroom remain like that, characterized by their absolute lack of movement. And then, as sudden as the silence which preceded them, there are words, from the woman.

"What………what do you mean by that?"

Takeru, whose smile had disappeared a few minutes before, to be replaced with a mask completely lacking of any feeling, replied with words as calm and precise as his cold, predatory eyes.

"Exactly what I say. I want to know if that baby growing in your womb is the result of your affair with my brother, six months ago."

"Takeru! What are you talking about!? You do know Matt is married, right!?"

"Shut up, Mimi."

Maybe it was the rudeness of the words, but it was most likely the way he said them. He was also saying "don't mess with me, Mimi." The thing is, Mimi did shut up.

"You can save your little 'innocent lady' façade for someone else, Mimi.  I may have been away for more than a decade, but I still kept close track of your activities. I know everything you did in the last fourteen years, Mimi. Everything. Even those things nobody else knows, and those things you don't even remember anymore."

While Mimi listened attentively to Takeru's words, her body unconsciously began to shiver. She was afraid. She was afraid of the person in front of her. It was only then when Mimi realized what the others hadn't understood yet, what DC understood as soon as he met Takeru, what Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou understood when they met with Takeru in Infinity, what the other Tamers understood when they met in the Nonaka's house.

The person in front of her wasn't Takeru Takaishi. The Takeru Takaishi she had met was dead. He had been dead for fourteen years already. Mimi Tachikawa was in front of a completely different person.

"What do you want!?" Mimi spat as the first tears escaped out of the prison of her eyes. Takeru sighed. It was almost as much of a torture to him, watching someone he had truly cared for like that, so……afraid of him. _Time has truly changed us……each and every one of us._

"I just want you to answer my question, Mimi. I won't judge you for what you two did, even if it was incorrect."

"I didn't know what I was doing! I was drunk and alone………it could have been anyone!"

"Then why my brother!?" Takeru asked in response, this time unable to hide the anger slowly growing within him. Mimi cringed under the force of Takeru's words, and her sobs grew louder and more continuous. Takeru wondered if the others could listen from outside, but immediately discarded the idea. He couldn't stop now.

"Mimi, why did that happen?"

"He was………he comforted me! He was………a familiar face…………I felt so weak……there was anything I could do!!!"

"You could NOT DO IT!!!"

"I'm telling you it wasn't my……"

"Mimi, cut the crap!!!" Takeru interrupted with a furious shout. "It was as much your fault as it was my brother's. I'm telling you, I don't give a damn about what you do with your lives. You're adults, hence you're free to make your own choices………as stupid as they might be."

Mimi covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"I only need to know if Matt's the father. Answer my question and this conversation will be over."

"No."

"Huh?"

"He's not the father."

Mimi looked up, and Takeru saw honesty in her big, shiny, and humid eyes. Slowly, he stood up, and extended his right hand to the slightly older woman. Confused, Mimi got a hold of Takeru's hand, which guided her to the bed. Once they were seated beside each other, Mimi continued. At last, a petite smile adorned her lovely face.

"You know……I'm on the pill, for a year already. It's kind of ironic……I did that because the last thing I wanted was a child, and now that I somehow got pregnant, I can't wait to hold him in my arms and raise him."

Takeru smiled in response. "I guess maternal instinct is innate in every woman, Mimi. But, really……you do know that not even the pill is one hundred percent effective. Maybe……"

"I do know that, Takeru. As a matter of fact, I had to go to the hospital almost a month after Matt and I……you know."

"Go on."

"It was nothing really……stress. But, I guess the doctors would have noticed my pregnancy by then, right?"

"I……guess." Takeru admitted. "So it must have happened after……"

"Takeru, I haven't slept with any one since that night. Two months after that, I was told I was pregnant, and, well, sex and pregnancy don't mix very well, as you might know."

"Well, my specialty is the human brain, but I've heard about that, yes."

"Oh! So you're a doctor!?" Mimi exclaimed, suddenly in "giddy" mode again, which scared the hell out of Takeru. After a long breath, he replied with a smile.

"Well, actually……I do have a doctor's degree in Psychology. I got it in America. Even if I am pretty much a hermit, I thought I would need something for my resume one of these days. Don't ask how I paid it."

"Okies. So, a doctor……" Mimi replied, and Takeru noticed how Mimi inched dangerously close to him. "I can't believe you're the same little one I met nineteen years ago, it's so amazing!"

"Mimi……"

"You're so tall and strong and smart and handsome……"

"Mimi, don't even think about it."

"Aww, why? Oh, don't tell me there's a woman!"

"Uh………"

**Oh, I so have to hear this……**

_Pauline! You're awake!_

**No, I'm sleep-talking. Of course I'm awake, you dummy!**

_Uh…uh…how long have you been……?_

**Long enough to notice that you're HOLDING HER HAND!!!!**

Indeed, the hand which had guided Mimi to the bed was still firmly attached to the woman's left hand. Of course, Takeru didn't waste time correcting himself, which caused giggling from Mimi and growling from Pauline.

_Sorry! I didn't mean to……_

**Ah……it was nothing.**

But, if there was something Takeru knew about women, it was that 'nothing' never meant nothing with them. He sighed and focused on Mimi.

"Mimi……there's one last thing we must discuss."

"And what could that possibly be, Takeru?" Mimi replied with a cute smile Takeru found scary. It was probably because Pauline had seen it too.

"Sora."

And Mimi's eyes grew twice their original size.

"Oh, Takeru, please don't…"

"I'm not telling her. I shouldn't be the one who does."

Mimi sighed in relief. "Good God……thank you……"

"But that doesn't change the fact that she deserves to know."

"I……know."

"I won't talk to Sora……but I will talk to Matt."

"I guess it's okay. Might as well try to find out what's going wrong with her marriage."

"Huh?" Takeru was utterly puzzled. Mimi chuckled.

"What? Don't tell me that wasn't in your complete records of our latest activities, Takeru."

"This is no time for sarcasm, Mimi."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are right. They might not say it, but I can see it in Sora's eyes. Something upsets her. And she's visiting Tai's grave more and more often."

"Tai's grave?"

"Yep. She goes there to think, or at least that's what she told me. Besides, there's always………"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You mean Tai's feelings for Sora, right?"

"How do you…?"

"Mimi, I'm not blind. I've never been blind. Not even fourteen years ago."

Mimi chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was kind of obvious. Anyway, just talk to Sora and check it by yourself. Okay?"

"Alright. Anyway, Koushiro will escort you on the way back to Odaiba."

"Huh? What do you…?"

"Mimi, I'm not forcing a pregnant woman to fight. You and the others have the responsibility to protect the Digital and the Human world, but your case is exceptional. You will go back to your house, take good care of yourself, and pray for our safety."

"I………thank you, Takeru."

"No problem, Mimi. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Mimi finally stood up and slowly walked towards the door. However, she stopped just right before opening it, to turn around and face Takeru one more time.

"Heheheh, the more I think about it, the funnier I find it."

Takeru tilted his head and he filled his glass once again with water from a jar on a desk next to the bed. "What is it?"

"Well, earlier, when you were talking to all of us, you mentioned this boy, Takato Matsuki……"

"Yes?" Takeru insisted, as he was still pretty lost.

"Well, you know, as soon as I was told it would be a baby boy, I tried to come up with a name for him. And……well………I thought that Takato might be a nice name."

Takeru simply stared at the woman. His eyes didn't say anything, but his brain was starting to work like a galloping horse.

"So, when you mentioned that boy, well, I thought it was kind of funny."

Mimi saw that Takeru didn't react to her words. "Oh well. Seems like you don't find it funny at all. Anyway, forget it. See ya!"

But, as the door closed, leaving a lone Takeru with his thoughts, it was Pauline's turn to speak.

**Hmm……Takeru?**** Honey, what's wrong?**

Takeru, the Emerald Tamer, was slowly linking ideas…………

***Flashback: Third Interlude***

_"Once we altered the nitrogen bases and developed a new compound for the double helix's links, we found another problem."_

_"Let me guess: the mind."_

_"Yes, Takeru, the mind.__ We couldn't just create an empty body, as Chaos would never take it, and if he took it, that would have made things worse, as that body had enhancements that would allow Chaos to tap into his full power, a thing he was unable to do in his past incarnations when he was a common human."_

_"You had to create a whole human being, with a complete personality development."_

_"Yes, but…….our ability wasn't great enough to do something like that. The only choice we had left was to transfer the altered DNA 'patch' into a base DNA code. The host of the patch would have to inseminate a woman with his sperm and create an embryo. This embryo would be a normal human being……until the patch was activated, then the future boy or girl would have the necessary adjustments to become the Vessel of Chaos."_

_"Did you……design this personality?"_

_Gennai_ nodded. "Yes, we did. We idealized a boy……"__

_"Why a boy?"_ Patamon asked.__

_"Increased muscular mass, stamina and endurance."___

_"Oh……"_

***End flashback***

_Project Asmodeus………A DNA Patch…………artificially created…………a child with no father……………Takato……………_

The only sound in the small bedroom was the sound of a glass shattering at it hit the floor, and the labored breathing of a man who had discovered a macabre truth.

*********************************************************************

Henry made sure he was noticed by slamming the doors as he entered the improvised meeting room. As he walked to the last seat available, he noticed that everyone else who was supposed to be there was already there.

_Wrong. We have three people missing. Three very important people missing._

The boy sat down, and his eyes met the eyes of everyone in that room. His eyes were like open windows, and everyone could see the anger, the frustration and a burning anxiety within him.

"So……any brilliant plans?" Henry started; his voice carrying poisonous sarcasm. Jeri, who had made sure that she, would be next to him, simply stared at him with a visibly worried expression on her face.

"Well……" Ryo began. "Without Rika, Takato and Takeru, we only have six Tamers to fight against an insanely powerful Mega Digimon and his immense army."

"Don't forget about me! I won't let that guy have the last laugh!" A smirking Impmon added.

"Five Megas and Two Ultimates………" Henry analyzed. "Five Megas, three vaccines, a data-type and a Virus. Two Ultimates, a Vaccine and a Data-type. That means we only have three Digimon which could handle a direct combat with Daemon."

"Three!?" Hirokazu shouted.

"Yes." Henry simply replied. "MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon. MarineAngemon and Andromon might be vaccines, too, but the first lacks offensive power and Andromon is an Ultimate. SaberLeomon and Antylamon are Data-types, so it would be too much of a risk to make them fight Daemon."

Jeri couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, Henry…"

"So, that's the plan. Impmon, Ryo and I will fight Daemon, while the others handle his troops. End of discussion."

"What!?" Yamaki exclaimed. "But, that doesn't solve anything! How will you get rid of that monster!?"

Henry sighed, and silently prayed for patience to deal with the entire situation.

"Look, mister. We'll do our best. In a normal situation, Ryo and I should be enough to defeat an average Daemon. However, we're not dealing with an average Mega Digimon here. This is a Digimon with an incredible power boost, which seems to keep increasing with every minute that passes. Honestly, I don't think we can defeat him. And Jeri, Hirokazu, Kenta and Suzie won't be enough against such a large army."

Henry stood up and walked to the exit. He stopped to say some final words, though.

"Believe me when I say that we'll do everything we can. But get used to the idea that we won't save you this time. After all, we are only children, regardless of everything we've done. Right, Mr. Yamaki?"

The sound of Yamaki's lighter accompanied the sound of the door closing as Henry left, leaving a group of stunned Tamers and adults.

************************************************************************

When Matt entered, Takeru didn't bother greeting him or offering him the chair like he had done with the previous interviews. He was still deep in thought, reorganizing everything he thought he knew about Gospel, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

_I so have to take another look to that prophecy……_

"Ahem…..."

Finally, Takeru looked up to meet his brother.

"Oh, hey. Please sit down."

Takeru simply gazed at a random point while his brother did as told. If things with Mimi had been so difficult, Takeru had no idea how his sometimes-violent older brother would react. He was definitely not taking Tai's place fighting Matt Ishida.

"So……how's the space program?" Of course, you couldn't expect Takeru to go straight to such a difficult matter.

"…………slow." That was Matt's only answer.

"Hmm……I see………and how's Sora?"

"Fine, I guess. She's preparing a new collection for winter."

"That's nice. So……when are you going to tell her of your little escapade with Mimi?"

Okay, yes, he could have been more subtle.

"Wha-what!?"

"Oh, come one, stop the stammering. It didn't work when Mimi used it, what makes you think it will work now?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Mat practically shouted right at his brother's face.

"Could we please keep this conversation clean? And could you please stop pretending? You are wasting your time."

Matt, who was breathing heavily by then, slumped back to his seat and eyed Takeru with a murderous look.

"What do you want?" He spat. Takeru's eyes widened, showing his sincere surprise.

"Do you……do you think this is blackmail, brother?"

Matt didn't say a word, but the look on his eyes made the gap between them much larger. Takeru sighed.

"I just want to know why. Doesn't Sora………make you happy anymore?" The younger brother meekly asked.

Matt stared at his brother, his expression finally seeming to be calming down.

"It's not that………I………it seems like our marriage doesn't even exist anymore."

"Well, you do spend more time at home than with your wife, brother."

"Every other couple in Japan lives with that! Why can't we!?"

"Well, maybe because Sora is desperately craving for attention."

"Huh?"

That got Matt's attention. Takeru continued.

"Anyone would think you don't know your wife at all, brother. Did you already forget Sora was a tomboy when she was little? She never really had a fatherly……a masculine figure to look up to, with his father's not being at home and everything. She started to prefer boys' activities, which provoked rejection from the girls she refused to be like and the boys she usually defeated at their own games."

There was no response from Matt, but Takeru could tell his brother was already getting the idea of where he was going to.

"You could say that Taichi Kamiya was the first male figure she could actually interact with. And, thankfully, Tai actually treated her the way she wanted to be treated."

_He treated her like a goddess…………_

"They had their fights, of course. They were best friends, after all. But he helped her find the friends she had always been looking for."

However, Takeru didn't get the response he was expecting.

"Tai……Tai………why does it always have to be Tai!?"

"You did know Tai loved her, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew, dammit! I'm not a fucking moron!"

Takeru ignored his brother's continuous cursing and spoke.

"Then I assume you know that he was Sora's first love. And I assume you understand that a piece of her heart will always belong to him."

"What's the big deal!? The idiot's dead, for God's sake!!!"

There was no way Matt could have seen what happened next. In the blink of an eye, he was already pinned against the wall behind him by a furious Takeru, and Matt was groaning due to the excessive pain caused by the impact against the wall, loud enough to be noticed by the other Digi-Destined. Davis and Sora were the first to enter the room, followed by the others soon after that. Immediately, Davis and Joe separated the two brothers, which was Takeru's cue to calm down. Once he was released, he let out a long a sigh and returned to his seat on the bed.

"Never……insult……Taichi Kamiya in my presence again. Now get out of here before I regret not having beaten you to a pulp. Sora, you stay here."

And for the first time ever, Matt Ishida realized that he was afraid of his younger brother.

*************************************************************************

"How was it?"

Koushiro was startled by the sudden words. He was outside Gennai's house, guiding Mimi to the nearest exit to the Human World, where he would take her to her house and make sure she wouldn't worry for them. This time, Mimi wouldn't be a part of the fight.

However, he felt slightly uncomfortable walking alone through the thick forest with the woman he had called his friend for almost twenty years. After almost two decades, anyone would have expected something different, but Koushiro Izumi still had difficulties around women. He still thought his short relationship with Catherine as a miracle. A miracle that might never take place again.

And so, he had spent the last half hour thinking of a way to start a conversation with the slightly younger woman. It wasn't that he was attracted to her, really. He did admit that Mimi was incredibly beautiful, and the fact that she was famous didn't help at all with his lack of resolve.

Why did it seem to be so easy for every other man but him?

That's why, when Mimi finally made that simple question, he mentally kicked himself for not being the one starting the conversation. It had always been like that, even the day they met, and that time in that pyramid in the middle of the jungle. He was so fixated in his laptop that failed to notice the reality behind him.

He had failed her that time. He had ignored her pleas, and barely managed to notice her before it was too late. His lack of social skills had almost cost him a valuable friendship……and their lives.

_It won't happen again……I won't let it happen again!!!_

"What?" He finally replied.

"Meeting him again."

"Oh, Takeru, you mean? Well, it was nice."

Mimi sighed. "How's that for a conversation………"

Koushiro didn't stop with his mental kicking as he spoke. "Well, it wasn't the emotional meeting you might have in mind. We talked a lot, that's for sure."

"Really? About what?" A much more interested Mimi happily asked, inching awkwardly closer to the redhead, who had already begun to sweat.

"Ah…umm………about all that stuff that's going on at the Southern Quadrant. I don't know, but it really worries me."

"Oh."

Koushiro wanted to kill himself. Why couldn't he find a perfect balance?

"Well, we kind of talked about what he's been doing these fourteen years."

"Really!? And what did he tell you!?"

Once again, Mimi was all over him. Koushiro sweatdropped.

"Heh, well………it seems like he's some sort of 'watcher' of the Digital World now. And he's truly devoted to it."

"What a shame. Why is it that all the cute ones are never available?"

Koushiro stared at the woman next to him with his jaw wide open. Did she actually say what he heard her say?

A few seconds later, he sighed. After all, they weren't children anymore. And he did admit Takeru had grown into quite a fine man.

"Don't tell me everything you did was flirting with him, Mimi."

"What!? Oh, no, no!!! We………talked."

Not failing to notice the sudden change in her tone of voice, Izzy delicately placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything else."

Koushiro watched how Mimi turned his head to look at him, but he didn't get the smile he was expecting. In fact, what he got was nothing he could have possibly expected.

He met a pair of terrified eyes, and a face contorted in a mask of horror.

He was about to ask her what was wrong, when a sharp pain on the back of his head clouded his thoughts, and made him slip away to unconsciousness.

The last he heard was Mimi's desperate cries. She was calling him. She needed him.

But he had failed her. 

Again.

*****************************************************************

_When to attack? How to attack? Where?_

Henry sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. In front of him, a map of Tokyo. The boy silently watched the symbols, lines and letters as he thought of the next course of action. Once again, he tried to do things like Takato would have done. The problem was that there wasn't much to mimic.

_Takato_ never seemed to take time to prepare anything before a battle. He always seemed to be ready, and he always succeeded. Why can't I be like him? Is it because I know this is a losing battle? Or maybe because I'm not a natural leader. Or maybe………because Takato was a natural strategist.__

Precisely, even when Takato never stopped to plan his fighting tactics, everything he did seemed to work wonders. He had a natural skill to exploit his strengths and the opponent's weaknesses.

He was no Takato, that was for sure, but at least he knew what to do now.

The metallic door behind him opened and Mitsuo Yamaki entered the room. Behind him, a group of uneasy Tamers stood at the door, watching with caution at the reluctant leader. Henry didn't fail to notice this, of course.

"Yamaki."

"Yes?" The adult replied with a slightly nervous tone. Henry didn't know whether to laugh or to feel repulsed.

"How's the situation in Tokyo?"

"Well……Daemon seems to keep his intention of finding Matsuki at any cost, and given that there's no way to negotiate with him, and taking the fact that no military force can stop him, well……you do the math."

"He still doesn't know Takato's in the Digital World………that's good. Now we make sure he doesn't have time to go after him. Tamers, let's go."

Henry left the room, walking beside the stunned Tamers, who simply stared at him, not sure if following him was the best option. Henry noticed this, too, of course.

"What are you waiting for? Now we go out there and we do our best………"

_………just like he'd have done._

**********************************************************************

Sora.

She didn't stay with Takeru when she was asked to. Only after she made sure her husband was alright. It did bother Takeru, but he wouldn't say anything. Besides, that gave him enough time to think about things the way they were. And so, Sora found Takeru with his sight lost in an image projected by the Emerald Omnivice's holographic display. A painfully familiar picture.

"You were so small back then………so innocent………time sure leaves its mark."

"Huh? Oh, Sora, you startled me! Please sit down next to me."

Then, the two adults joined for some picture-watching. It was the picture taken right after Apocalymon's defeat and right before the Gate to the Eastern Quadrant was sealed. A picture of a joyful group of children and Digimon in Primary Village.

"What happened to us, Takeru? Where did those smiles go? Why do people lose so much whey they grow up?"

"It's called 'adulthood'. The time comes when people lose their innocent and realize they live in a harsh and cruel world which has no mercy for those who don't fight. You can't expect to stay the same forever, Sora. That's just not the way things work."

"Well, but I'll miss the young Takeru. At least he'd never fight his own brother."

"Your husband made a mistake. He had to pay for it."

"What are you talking about!?"

"He insulted the memory of my second brother."

Sora remained silent. Takeru smiled calmly, as the flow of memories sent a warm feeling traveling through his body.

"I guess you must remember………after Etemon was defeated, and Tai returned to the Real World. When we all had separated, and he returned, I was the first one he found……thankfully."

More silence from Sora's side.

"I had been fooled by DemiDevimon……he put me against my own Digimon. I was sad, weak, and completely vulnerable. And I asked Tai to be my brother."

Sora was startled by Takeru's laugh. She had thought the blonde Tamer had already forgotten how to do that.

"Of course, it was just a kid's words. However, I guess I started thinking of Tai as a very important friend. I learned to respect and admire him. That's why I can't allow anyone to insult his memory, not even my brother…………I hope you understand."

"……………I do. I………I miss him too."

Takeru didn't fail to notice the faint blush slowly forming on Sora's cheeks.

"He was always……my best friend. And I miss him a lot. And it hurts me to know…………that his death s my fault."

"You're wrong, Sora."

"Huh?"

"What Tai did was his decision and only his. His feelings towards you did influence him, right, but that doesn't put the blame on you."

"………it still hurts."

"It will always hurt, Sora, to you especially, but………do you think it would have been better if he hadn't told you of his true feelings before leaving?"

"I guess……not. I guess you're right. A part of me……a part of me is glad he felt that way."

Silence fell upon the small bedroom, until a different thought invaded Sora's mind.

"Everybody thinks I ignore Tai's feelings towards me………everybody thinks I never noticed.........everybody thinks I never found out. How do you……?"

"I know you still keep the suicide note he left for you. I've seen you, how you read it over and over every time you visit his grave……it wasn't hard to deduce that he had written something other than 'goodbye'……after all, I would have done the same in his situation."

"……………I………I see………"

"……he'd be very happy for you."

"What?"

"Tai. I'm sure he'd be very happy if he saw you now. You have become everything you'd attempted to become. Since the moment you decided to devote your life to fashion design, you have gotten nothing but success. You live a steady, comfortable life……with the man you love."

"Hmm………I wonder………"

"What?"

"No, nothing! Was that……was that everything you wanted to tell me, Takeru?"

"Well…yeah, pretty much. I hope can count with you and Biyomon."

"Heh, not like we have any other choice."

"……………"

"But I'm with you. We do have a world to protect, regardless of age. Excuse us if we're a little rusty, though."

"I understand. Thank you, Sora."

"You're welcome…oh, and one other thing."

"Yes?"

"You WERE in his situation, Takeru. And you didn't do anything. You just left without saying a word, not even to the one who'd miss you the most."

"It was too late. There was no point in…………"

"It's never too late, Takeru. I thought you of all people would know that."

A silent Takeru stared ahead as a smiling Sora left the bedroom. Takeru immediately began analyzing his conclusions.

_Mimi……I should listen to you more often………_

Meanwhile, Sora had doubts as strong as Takeru's.

_………a steady, comfortable life……with the man I love………_

*********************************************************************

She had never felt so tired before………yet still, she felt so alive.

She tried to get up once again, and her body refused, just like it had done the last times. She was sore, and her lungs were working at full capacity. She couldn't move, so her eyes were wide open, and her ears were attentive, listening closely to any threatening sound. However, she doubted she would be able to do anything if an actual threat actually appeared. She was simply exhausted.

There was too much in her mind, though. She was still trying to process what had happened on the last ten seconds before she had fallen unconscious. It wasn't that she didn't know what happened. She understood the chain of events with utmost perfection. She had reviewed them in her mind at least twenty times since the moment she regained consciousness and found herself lying on a dusty wasteland, unable to move.

What she could understand was _why. Why a boy in the verge of death would use his own body to protect a perfectly healthy young woman and her Digimon from the biggest explosion in the city's history?_

His fingers moved a few millimeters, and she grasped a feel of the soil under her. She felt the warm of the daylight, and amazed her sight at the glowing sphere floating above her: the Human World, her home. She wondered what had happened with Renamon. She hadn't heard of her in the few hours she had stayed like that, thinking and grieving.

Her stomach growled, and she realized her lips and her throat were dry. Just how long had she stayed unconscious, anyway?

"Ri……ka…………"

That voice.

_His voice._

_Gogglehead__?_

She didn't know if she had just thought that word, or actually voiced it. She seriously doubted her vocal chords were actually able of doing something.

"Ri…………ka?"

She mentally slapped herself. If he could do it, of course she could do it, too. Wasn't she supposed to be the tough one?

"G……g………" That was all she managed to mutter before she entered a coughing fit. It did have its good thing, though. Coughing helped clean her sore throat. She still felt as if every inch of her skin were burning, though. And that might as well be the case.

"Ta……Takato?"

She managed to hear a slight sound resembling a sigh. A sigh of relief.

"A……a……are you………"

_Don't talk._

That was what she wanted to say. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was having a great deal of trouble just to say a few words.

"Are you………are you okay?"

_Damn you, Takato! Damn you and your damn stupidity! Why do you have to be so…………_

"Yeah………" She said as one lone tear escaped and her fists clenched in painful frustration.

Another sigh of relief.

"I'm………I'm glad……………"

With energy she ignored she had, Rika raised her body to a sitting position and looked to her right………and she had to hold the urge to gasp.

If she had thought Takato couldn't look worse than that time when everybody reunited at her house, then she had been definitely wrong. Given that his clothes were mostly black with ash, just like pretty much the rest of his body. Combined with the burns and scratches, reopened wounds and the blood trail coming out of his mouth, Takato didn't make a pretty good sight.

But she wasn't looking at that. Her pretty violet orbs were focused on something else. Something different. Something……bright.

He was smiling……or at least, his lips contorted to something resembling a smile. And his eyes……

_Oh, God, those eyes……_

His eyes hadn't changed at all. They still glowed with the same ferocity, innocence and brightness she had seen since the very moment she stopped seeing him as a way to become more powerful.

"Takato………"

"I'm……so glad you're………okay………"

She couldn't say another word……she could move a single inch. She just stared, struggling with the emptiness, as she also fought with the turmoil of feelings invading her. She just stared as Takato, still smiling, closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**********************************************************************

**********************************************************************

End of chapter 11………

**Author's Notes: Once again, after an insanely long hiatus, I'm back with another chapter. And so is Takato! Yay! I just realized that writing chapters without Takato and Rika was a pain, so I'll just put this little scenes every chapter until I get to _Concerto of Despair_, where we'll have an absolute Rukato overdose. Oh well, nobody seems to complain. Oh, and I got over 200 reviews! Whoa, could you believe it? Anyway, here goes next chappy's preview, and we'll see just how long it actually takes me to write it!**

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Gabrielle's Voice: Connections………everybody, everything is connected. Everything is a point in the giant web of the Thread of Destiny. Everything is connected. And so, the links thought lost may have become even stronger……may it be for the better……or for worse. The next episode of "Silent Sorrow" is: The End of a Circle.**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	12. The End of a Circle

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 12**

**_The End of a Circle_**

****

_"There isn't a single person who is unnecessary."_

_Yomi, from "Terranigma". All rights reserved to Nintendo and Enix._

_Life is like a circle………_

_"Huh?"_

_It never ends………_

_"Who's there?"_

_But I wonder……did it have a beginning?_

_"What……?"_

_When does life begin? What does 'being born' mean? Where were we before we were born? Did we really just 'start' to exist out of nothingness?_

_"What is this? Is this a dream?"_

_Hahaha……is there a difference, human girl? What's the point in knowing whether this is a dream or not?_

_"If this is a dream………"_

_You'd rather wake up?_

_"……………"_

_You want to know something. You've been looking for something. You are desperately seeking something. What do you want the most? What is it that you need to know?_

_"Who………who are you? Why do you know………?_

And then, it appeared. The girl, standing alone in the darkness, looked up to the giant golden dragon above her. Clouds gathered around the dragon's body and hit it from view, only revealing his head to the human below him.

_I am Goddramon._

_"A Digimon…………"_

_You are sad………because a Digimon caused you sadness._

_"How do you know……?"_

_I know everything about you._

_"Why?"_

_Because I care for you. You're important to me. I need you._

_"……you…………need me?"_

_I know what you want. I know what you're looking for. I can answer your questions………because those answers mean everything to me. Now tell me, what is it that you want the most?_

_"I………belong………somewhere………someone…………"_

_The place where you belong to……………the place where you're important…………the people to whom you are important……………you want to find the purpose of your existence._

_"Yes………I need………I need to find it! I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

_But you're never alone. You do have a family._

_"Family……………I am alone, even within my own home. I am alone……even when I have a family."_

_Yes………you are different from them. You are special, and the destiny that awaits you is somewhere far away from them. In the end, you will have to leave them._

_"Then, it exists!? The place where I belong!? The place where I'll find who I am, why I'm here!? The place where I'll be………"_

_Happy? Yes…………that place exists. You know where it is, you've known for a long time already. But first, you have to find the one who needs you as much as you need him._

_"Him? The one who……needs me. The one………I must be with?"_

_The one……just for you._

_"…………I don't know…………"_

_You miss him, don't you? 'Your' Digimon._

_"………Digimon………Tamers…………"_

_Is that what you want? A Digimon of your own. You want to become a Tamer? But that's not your destiny. However, you are connected to them. It's unavoidable. You are bonded to the Tamers. You are bonded to him._

_"The one………just for me……………where?"_

_It's your destiny………he'll come to you._

And Alice McCoy opened her eyes.

**********************************************************************

Dinner at Gennai's took place without one person.

As it was expected, both Kari and Yolei took their children home in the time determined by Takeru. However, it was already dark and Koushiro hadn't returned.

"Maybe Mimi offered him to stay for dinner." Sora said.

"Maybe." Takeru said, not very convinced. It wasn't that he doubted Koushiro. Of all the people he had met that day, the redhead seemed to have become his most loyal ally. That's why Takeru was even more worried that everyone else.

"Maybe he took the chance to leave everything ready with his work so that he wouldn't worry while he stayed here." Kari proposed as another option. Yolei agreed with a nod.

"That sounds like Izzy to me."

"Maybe……" Takeru said before finishing his portion of rice. Yolei sighed and Ken tried to hide a little smile with no success.

"Is that everything you're going to say!? If you're so worried about him, why don't you just go look for him?"

"…………because I trust him. It was a good meal."

Takeru stood up and returned to his bedroom. He had too much in his mind, and Koushiro's absence was the least important of his problems. His day had been incredible, and it wasn't over yet.

_So……Patamon is badly hurt, my brother probably hates me by now, his wife lives a constant dilemma because of a dead man who might not be dead after all, I still don't know how they will do in an actual battle situation, and Mimi's soon-to-be-born child might be another product of Project Asmodeus……another Takato._

He sighed and let himself fall down on the bed. He needed this moment of solitude before facing the last Digi-Destined in his interviewing list.

_Light is the source of life in the Digital World, and Hope is the force that protects and keeps the light shining bright. Hope and Light are the guardian crests of the Eastern Quadrant._

However, it is known as a fact that an Omni-Tamer is never alone.

**Are you okay?**

_Not really. This is the first time………in so many years………not just her, with every one of them. I don't know why, but I've been very nervous this entire day._

**I can tell. You've released a perturbing amount of endorphins today. No wonder you've managed to look so suave in front of them………except that episode with Tachikawa………**

_Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're still jealous!_

**What if I am!?**

_I just don't get it. What do I have to do to cool you off!? Jeez………I made you a little too possessive…………_

**Well……there's 'something' you can do………**

_One track mind._

**Well……can't say I didn't try.**

_Alright, I'm ready. Thank you._

**Huh? For what?**

_For distracting me from my worries. You've been very helpful, Pauline._

**………………dummy TK………**

With a chuckle, Takeru stood up and walked outside the bedroom, immediately summoning everyone's attention. His eyes searched for a certain woman.

"Hikari?"

Startled by the sudden mentioning of his name, Hikari looked up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Uh…yes?"

"Come with me."

*********************************************************************

Tokyo had become a ghost city. No people, no sounds, no light. And so, the streets had become dark passages where Daemon's forces roamed freely and destroyed whatever they wanted to. And in the middle of it all, a mountain of debris where once stood the Metropolitan Government Building. Taken over by uncontrolled computer software and blown to smithereens by a demented Demon Lord, that was one hell of a record.

"Nothing!?"

"No-nothing, sir. There are no traces of the Vessel of God."

"I KNOW he escaped! FIND HIM!!!"

The servant left and the angry Mega Digimon was alone again. Walking through the rubble, sensing with his powerful dark aura, looking for the power he so desperately needs.

"Not here………I cannot find him! And this place………"

Daemon walked several more steps.

"Even when all of the people have left………it's still rotten with the human's stench."

As his anger grew more and more intense, his certainty on Takato's whereabouts grew just as large. With a swift movement of his right hand, one of the DarkScubamon generals approached.

"Take half of our forces and raid the Digital World! I don't want you back without the Vessel!!!"

**********************************************************************

"There's lots of movement out there." Terriermon didn't take long to notice. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

So, as they watched how Daemon's foces prepared themselves for another mission, Henry considered their possibilities on how to attack. However, Ryo would be the first one to voice his thoughts.

"MegaGargomon is the one who can deal the most damage to him, but his lack of agility would make it hard to land a hit."

"Yes. The best idea would be to have everyone else to distract him while MegaGargomon hides and prepares a surprise attack." Henry affirmed. 

"Well, let's all put our lives on the line!" Ryo cheered.

"Yay." Hirokazu and Kenta muttered before leaving after the Legendary Tamer. Henry soon noticed there were still two pairs of eyes on him. Looking behind him, he met the eyes of Elecmon and Jeri Katou.

"Jeri……you have to go with them."

Suddenly drawn out of her daze by those words, a startled Jeri tried to force a response, while a immense blush began to form on her cheeks.

"Ah! Umm……yes! I'll……I'll do my best!!!"

Slowly and with uncertain steps, the girl began to follow the trail the others had taken a minute before.

"Jeri."

Once again startled by Henry's words, Jeri stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

Henry quickly looked away, fixing his eyes on Daemon's "camp".

"……………take care."

*******************************************************************

Things were silent in the A.D.A.M. room, as usual. They were even more silent now as Gennai was absent. Gabrielle let go a quiet "hmph!" and trail of bubbles trailed their way up the glass vial that contained the girl's small body.

She was angry. Very angry. Angry and sad, actually. She couldn't believe Gennai had actually done it. Had he already found Tachikawa? Had he already……?

The only thought of it made her shiver.

She wondered if Mimi would feel anything. Probably not, she deduced. Gennai wouldn't be that much of a bastard. She kept the hope that at least a part of him wasn't enjoying what he was doing. She kept the hope that this Gennai had at least half the morals of the original.

Then her thoughts drifted to the baby. The one life that'd be forcefully removed from its resting place. And so, she wondered if this was really the only way.

_Things happen for a reason, right?_

Of course, there was always the option of Gennai being caught. Mimi would give birth the normal way and she'd raise the baby as a normal child, whose powers would never awaken. Gabrielle sighed, as she knew there was no chance of that happening. Events would unfold as foretold……Gospel would reach completion, in one way or another.

So, Gabrielle joined her hands in a silent prayer for Mimi Tachikawa, an unfortunate woman; and the baby within her, Gabrielle's unfortunate younger brother. As she was blessed with the infinite knowledge of the Higher Entity, she could always come with the most accurate predictions.

_That boy will be my end……………only Takato can save me now…………not even my partner………not even my sweet DC…………only Takato………my dear brother…………my life is in your hands now._

******************************************************************

Incredibly enough, it actually worked.

"Justice Kick!"

"Howling Crusher!"

"Spiral Sword!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Completely taken by surprise, Daemon's forces began a hasty and chaotic retreat. Not really caring about what was going on, DarkScubamon and Kurisarimon alike, ran away from the sudden menace. As the first flames bathed the night sky in the wasteland that was left of Tokyo, the three Mega Digimon and the Ultimate had managed to drive the large army away. They would return, yes, but at least they would be able to keep the smaller enemies out of their minds long enough to deal with Daemon.

As for Daemon, he simply watched, not very amused, though.

"And so, the Vessel's friends have come. Yet the one I truly want is absent. Is he too weak to fight already? That's so………disappointing."

"Shut up!" SaberLeomon shouted. "His name is Takato, and he would reduce you to bits if he could!"

"Oh, really? Well, that's precisely the reason I'm here. I want that power of his."

Justimon's quiet chuckle interrupted the dialogue. "And what makes you think we'll just allow you to take him? I, the great Justimon, shall slay you!"

"………I'd like to see you try."

"Justice Kick!"

The attack did hit……Daemon's right palm. "Not very impressive, 'great' Justimon."

"Justice Kick!" Justimon didn't waste time spinning in mid-air and trying again with the other leg, this time succeeding in hitting Daemon's head and making the Demon Lord retreat a few steps to the side.

"And you said……?" Ryo said with a chuckle. Daemon snarled in response.

"I stand firm. Not very impressive. Flame Inferno!"

Justimon jumped away from the attack, which helped SaberLeomon and MarineAngemon prepare their attacks.

"Infinity Arrows!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Daemon growled. "Stupid insects!" He shouted as the pin missiles bounced off his red robe and he jumped out of the way of the small pixie's attack.

"Spiral Sword!"

Once again, the attack hit Daemon causing no harm, but it did set him off-balance, just long enough for Ryo to strike again.

"Justice Kick! Third's the charm!"

Striking right on Daemon's chest, Justimon retreated back to the other Tamers, who watched in awe how the Demon Lord leaned against the wall of a nearby building.

"Now, Henry!!!" Jeri shouted at the top of her lungs. Her shout would soon be followed.

"Mega Barrage!!!!!"

And Tokyo became the center of the most amazing fireworks display ever.

*******************************************************************

Completely still, Rika waited.

How long had it been? She didn't know. What was she supposed to do? She completely ignored it. But everything was alright. Somehow she felt she was doing exactly what she was supposed to do.

She looked down, at the sleeping face of Takato Matsuki. She couldn't help but feel completely at ease. Every trouble, every worry seemed to wash away by the peace his radiant face displayed. His clothes were nothing but rags and his hair and face were filled with dirt and ash, but Rika seemed not to notice all that. As his head rested on her lap, she could have stayed there, watching him sleep, for the rest of her existence.

However, she did have her share of worries. Renamon was the first one. The rookie Digimon had returned a few minutes after Takato had fallen unconscious, saying that she was looking for a place to take him to rest. She had disappeared again, though, and Rika was getting kind of worried.

That leads us to her second problem. If there was something she knew about the Southern Quadrant, it was that it is not intelligent to be a completely defenseless young woman in the middle of a wasteland at night. Of course, the sudden change from light to darkness had taken her by surprise, even if she had experienced it before. But with the arrival of the night, she had to wonder what she could possibly do in the case a wild Digimon found them, without Renamon to help her fight.

It wasn't that she was afraid or something. It was just that she was too tired and sore to move, much less fight.

Takato stirred uneasily in his sleep, and Rika reacted to it with a compassionate look. Was it that he couldn't ever rest, not even in his dreams? A few minutes before, his face was the definition of peace, but now…………

Rika wondered what his dreams were about. However, her thoughts drifted to something different when she felt the familiar sensation of the wind's movement as Renamon materialized behind her.

"Rika………"

"Look at him, Renamon."

"Rika, there's no time!"

"What?" Rika meant to say as she turned back to face her Digimon. However, the only thing her mouth could let go was a quiet gasp when she realized Renamon wasn't alone. Wrapped around the vulpine Digimon's neck, Rika could see the spiny rapier of a Rosemon.

_Where did it come from!? It wasn't there a second ago!_

However, a shiver went down her spine when she suddenly felt movement everywhere around here. What had been an empty wasteland just a minute before suddenly seemed so full of life, as several dozens of Digimon completely circled her.

She was completely surrounded.

Her eyes sharpening and her hand on her Digivice, Rika scanned her surroundings, for once forgetting about the young boy lying on the cold ground behind her. The Rosemon seemed to be the leader, keeping an unbreakable hold on Renamon, who didn't bother struggling to get free. Behind her, Rika recognized a pair of Blossomon, at least fifteen Woodmon and twelve Togemon, as well as several Palmon, Flybeemon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon, and a pair of Kabukimon. There was an aerial assault team of six or seven Lilymon, too.

"Don't hurt Renamon." Rika simply stated. Rosemon replied with a "hmph!"

"We sighted this Digimon in our secret homeland. We cannot allow outsiders! You shall be eliminated before word of our secret garden spreads!"

"Rika, I apologize……" Renamon manage to whisper as the tight grip around her neck grew stronger. "……I was just……looking for……a place for……Takato to rest………"

Rika nodded. "We're not here to harm anyone! I just need a place for him to rest! He's very weak right now! He really needs help!" Rika insisted, pointing at the still unconscious Takato. Rosemon looked at the fallen Tamer, and Rika looked at Rosemon……and Rika didn't like what she saw in those petal-covered eyes of hers.

"Could it be………the one our wise Cherrymon warned us about?"

"What!?" Both Rika and Renamon exclaimed.

"The wise Cherrymon announced the arrival of a young human 'whose data is richer than any Digimon's, yet it is untouchable, as it is blessed by a power beyond any other, yet tainted by incredible darkness.' I have sensed data like any I've ever seen before in this human."

Rika, not really grasping the whole idea, looked at Renamon in search of an explanation, but the rookie Digimon seemed to be fixed on Rosemon.

_So, she can sense it, too. She is truly a powerful Digimon._

While the other Digimon whispered and murmured amongst them, Rosemon reached a conclusion. She let go of Renamon, who fell in front of Rika and immediately gasped for air.

"Take the boy! Cherrymon shall decide on how we deal with him. Dispose of the other human and the Digimon."

Rika's eyes glowed with newfound fury as she watched two Lilymon approach to take Takato. "Hell no! You're not taking him!"

The two Ultimate Digimon stopped in mid-air, taken aback by the ferocity of the girl's words. Rosemon whipped the ground next to her feet.

"Don't listen to her! Just do as you're told, do not be intimidated by this human!"

"I'll show you intimidation! Renamon!"

"Yes."

_I promised……I promised him………and God knows Rika Nonaka doesn't break her promises!!!_

"Bio-merge, activate."

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"Renamon, digivolve to………Sakuyamon!"

********************************************************************

"Tell me again……what are we doing here?"

It had taken a while, but Gabrielle and DC had managed to understand how to create Gates with the Opal Omnivice. Once Gabrielle had gotten the hang of the program, she opened the first Gate for DC and BlackTerriermon to try. And of all places………

…………it led to the Dark Ocean.

"Really, Gabby, what are we doing here!?" BlackTerriermon joined his Tamer's complain.

The Omnivice Trait giggled as she heard them.

**Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're afraid!**

_Well, you DO know I don't have many good memories of this place!_

**I don't think anyone has.**

_Then why the hell are we here again!?_

**Because this is a perfect chance to strike! Now that Daemon's not here, we could take over his stronghold on the ****Dark**** **Ocean******!**

_Alone!? As in by myself!?_

**Oh, come on! What's with the lack of confidence!? You're a strong sport! And if anything else fails, we can always use the Black Moon Flare!**

_Oh, no way! That's just a little too much power for me to handle._

**That's nothing compared with the power you'll receive from the Seed of Malkuth. If I'm not mistaken, you'd be able to summon the "Whisper of Death".**

_Gee, and how's that supposed to make me feel better?_

**It's not! Anyway, let's go! We have tons of work to do!**

_We? As far as I can tell, the only thing you do is living in my head and shouting orders._

**Oh, shut up and move your sorry ass ahead!**

_Yes ma'am._

******************************************************************

"Please, sit down."

"Yes. Thanks."

Takeru had asked Gennai to place a pair of seats at the very edge of the large house, where the stairs that went up to the lake's shore began. That served a double purpose. It give both Takeru and Hikari quite a sight to see, and it allowed Takeru to keep track of Koushiro's return. Truth was, he was getting more worried by the minute.

However, his mind was not completely focused on the task at hand: Hikari Kamiya………and the unbearable way his heart beat to no end.

_What the hell's wrong with me!? It's not like I'm asking her out, for God's sake!_

**Well, she WAS your first love………you haven't talked to her like this in fourteen years and she has become quite a pretty woman.**

_Pauline………are you trying to help me? Because it's not working._

**………jerk.**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Ye-yeah." Kari replied with the same meek voice Takeru was using at the moment.

**God, I feel like throwing up………**

_Pauline! "So………are things any better?"_

"Uh? Oh, yeah! Well, I have two jobs now, so I guess I'm not getting kicked out of the apartment anytime soon." Kari answered with a faint smile.

"And what about…?"

"Taichi? Well, mother takes care of him when I'm gone, but I try to spend as much as possible with him, too."

"It must be tough."

"I only have to remember that I'm doing it for him."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Takeru struggled to find the words he wanted to say, while Kari waited for something, even if she wasn't really certain of what it was.

"Heh, it's kind of funny………I never thought that, after fourteen years, I wouldn't have anything to tell you."

Kari's face changed to one of utter disbelief.

"Anything? Anything!? Don't you think you should start with why you did what you did!?"

Takeru sighed. "I……guess."

His eyes looked up, at the world above them, the Digital World, and its starry sky.

"A while ago, I would have been forced to come up with so many excuses. Of course, I'd have blamed my mother, for that whole 'moving to America' thing. That really shocked me, you know. The idea of leaving everything I knew and cared for……"

"Takeru, that's so selfish! Didn't you think of……?"

"Mom? Of course. In fact, I was willing to make the sacrifice. She was really looking forward to working abroad, and I'm glad she left Japan after I disappeared. I just had………I just had to say goodbye."

Yet another minute of silence. Kari stammered the next three words.

"Then……what happened?"

Takeru's muscles tensed and his heart began to beat faster. The memories within him returned with a unique and unbearable intensity. What was he supposed to say? What did she want him to say?

No, he knew what to say. He had the correct answer.

"I was meant to leave."

"What!?" Hikari snapped. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear at all.

"I was needed somewhere else. I was needed to create the Omnivice and the Event Matrix. I was needed to create the Triad and deploy the Agents. I was needed to study Gospel and its implications. That's the reason I left. That's the way the Thread of Destiny works."

Takeru sighed as he finished. That would settle it……

"Oh, knock it off already!"

……or not.

"When are you going to stop doing that, Takeru?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't use the future to justify the past, it's just not possible. I don't know what you're trying to hide, but you should stop making up excuses."

"It's not an excuse!"

Hikari gasped. Takeru took a few seconds to calm down.

"Do you believe in destiny, Hikari?"

"I……I'd rather believe we make our own destiny."

"So do I. I still believe it, actually. I'm certain of it. Free will is not a myth; it's inherent to every living thing. However, the _flow of events seems to follow a determinate direction. Just like thermodynamics, this states that everything tends to reach the state of the most disorder or entropy. Or maybe, just like love, and the couples that are simply……meant to be."_

"How can you possibly compare love with thermodynamics?" Kari muttered as she quietly chuckled. Takeru smiled in response.

"Why not? Maybe there is an……omniscient force which controls absolutely everything. Maybe every force in every Universe is a different manifestation of this unique force, this……_Primum Mobile. After all, in the deepest scale of things, what we call 'love' is a certain combination of electric impulses in our brain which entice the liberation of certain hormones."_

"You're cold, Takeru."

"And you're still quite naïve, Kari."

Takeru and Hikari just stared at each other, surprised at how easily they had established a friendly conversation after so many years, almost as if those years had never passed.

**Ahem!**

"Huh? Oh, right, so……where were we?" Takeru quickly reacted.

**Why are you blushing!?**

"So……Kari, really, I only expect you to do your best."

"You know we will. Gatomon and I. You didn't give us any other choice, anyway."

Takeru sweatdropped. "Oh, well, that is……the good of the many overcomes the good of the individual."

_Even if there are times I just hate that._

"……okay. I might not like it, but I accept it."

"But I don't want you to fight against your will, Hikari."

"You can't expect us to be looking forward to fight again, Takeru. Things are not like fourteen years ago."

"You weren't looking forward to fighting fourteen years ago, Kari."

"…I guess not."

"It's something we have to do. It's our destiny."

"Once again, that word."

"Yes. That word will be our doom."

Takeru looked away from the woman. "Well, I guess it's kind of dark out here. We should be getting back inside………what the!?"

A puzzled Hikari followed Takeru's line of sight. What she saw was clearly unexpected.

"Izzy!"

"Koushiro!" Takeru shouted as he ran to aid his friend, who seemed in need to medical attention. There was large stain of blood on his shirt, which seems to originate from the back of his head. His eyes were in a daze, and his steps were insecure and chaotic.

"Koushiro!"

"Mimi………"

"What? What happened to Mimi!?" Takeru exclaimed frantically.

"They……they took Mimi………"

No more was said, as Koushiro finally fell unconscious.

*****************************************************************

The plant Digimon made the perfect audience, as they simply stood there; watching the two Mega Digimon going at each other in what seemed an endless struggle. Being part of a military force, they had learned to follow orders to the utmost detail. Since Rosemon hadn't told them what to do besides taking the unconscious boy, they hadn't bothered to aid their general. After all, they trusted in her, too. They _knew _Rosemon would win. 

Any other result was unconceivable. After all, Rosemon's defeat would mean the end of all hope.

However, their blind belief seemed to be working, as Rosemon seemed to have the upper hand in the battle. As the whip and the staff clashed with each other again and again, Sakuyamon's signs of exhaustion seemed to be more and more notorious. The shaman fighter grunted and gasped with every impact of the thorny rapier. All around her, a chorus of plant Digimon cheered and shouted their leader's name to no end. From the corner of an eye, Rika and Renamon peered at the still body of Takato Matsuki.

_Takato………no, I can't lose!_

"Where are you looking at, human!? Roses Rapier!"

Sakuyamon barely managed to block the attack, but at the pace Rosemon kept going at her, slashing and whipping, Sakuyamon's power was quickly and steadily fading away.

_Renamon!_

_"Rika……we won't be able to……"_

_I know………we must attack!_

Sakuyamon made an impressive back-flip to gain distance to prepare her special attack.

"Spirit Strike!!!"

Four foxes of fire, water, wind and lighting were summoned from the golden staff, aimed directly towards Rosemon, who simply let go a quiet grunt.

"Not bad……just not enough!"

All of a sudden, her thorn whip began to circle Rosemon's body, deflecting Sakuyamon's attack, which collided and exploded at four different points around the fairy Mega Digimon. As for Rika……

"I can't believe it!"

"Not so mighty anymore, huh? Thorn Whip!"

Completely taken by surprise, the attack struck right on Sakuyamon's chest, forcing a cry of pain from the shaman Digimon and the evolution cancel, leaving a panting Rika Nonaka lying on her fours on the dry ground. She felt a shadow looming above her as Rosemon approached. She couldn't look up, she didn't want to. She was too ashamed of herself.

_It's my fault……I'm too weak……I'm sorry, Renamon………Takato…………_

"Got anything else to say, human?"

Rika wouldn't be the one to answer. Given that she wasn't the only person there, it's okay.

"Bio-merge…………activate."

A few seconds later, what Rosemon saw when she turned around was two unconscious Lilymon and the gigantic figure of Gulfmon staring at her, with a piercing gaze that tore through her like ferocious flames. Even the rest of the Digimon Army around him seemed to involuntarily retreating, driven by some unknown fear.

"Don't you dare touch her."

********************************************************************

********************************************************************

End of chapter 12………

**Author's Notes: Okay……not really much to say, but, well, I guess I should thank those who are bearing with me and the time I always take to update. I really can't seem to be able to work any faster. I'm sincerely sorry. Thank you very much for your patience. I guess that the least I can do is to keep closer track of your reviews and answer all of your questions. Until next time!**

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Jeri's Voice: The beginning of the end………those who brightened the world with their smiles and their laughter, now walk the path of downfall with sorrow and repentance. Fallen warriors……fallen friends………in the grief of defeat……in the pain of separation………there is love. Meet us in the next chapter of "Silent Sorrow": The Same Puzzle, All Over Again.**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	13. The Same Puzzle, All Over Again

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 13**

**_The Same Puzzle, All Over Again_**

****

****

****

_"Another dream. No………not a dream. A vision. From the past."_

_Do you remember?_

_"………of course."_

_What did you feel back then?_

_"………pain."_

_Pain?_

_"The pain……of losing someone I cared for."_

_But you did the right thing by letting him go._

_"………I know. But it still hurt."_

_……I know how it feels. He knows how it feels._

_"…he?"_

_Yes. He._

The vision reached her with the same intensity as she remembered. It was almost like living the moment once again. She wondered why Goddramon forced her to go through it over and over again. What did he want her to see?

_"What am I missing!? What am I supposed to see?"_

_Do not be worried. You'll look at the right place._

She saw how Dobermon said his final words to her, and how he rose to the sky above her to grant his valuable information to the Digimon Tamers. She saw herself, staring silently at the scene taking place before her, as she was no longer a participant. Her role in that story was over. She saw herself, staring at the impressive light display as one by one the Tamers merged with their Digimon to create the miracle of evolution to the Mega Level, until the light grew too bright for her younger self to be able to keep her eyes open.

She, too, shielded her eyes and waited for her past counterpart to open them again. Eventually, she did as such, and the real Alice followed her line of sight to the top of the nearest building.

The two Alices simply stared, printing the image in their minds forever.

A holy knight in a shining white armor.

And the dream was over.

*********************************************************************

Henry was exhausted. With each breath, a quiet 'click' followed. MegaGargomon had depleted all of his ammunition. But the result was satisfying. Where Daemon had once stood was now only an indescribable mountain of debris and dust. He looked at the other Tamers, who weren't as humble as him. Their smiles and celebrations were enough to make him understand the happiness of the moment. His eyes met with SaberLeomon's for a second, and Henry could literally feel the radiant smile Jeri was displaying at that precise moment. He quickly looked away.

_Heh-heh, someone's blushing!_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_These kids of late……you're growing just too fast, Henry!_

_"Terriermon!"_

Attracted by the sound of explosions and the clouds of dust, several members of Daemon's troops slowly approached to investigate, but the sight of the Tamers celebrating and Daemon nowhere to be seen gave those enough reasons for them to remain hidden.

Justimon walked next to the giant machine Digimon and patted his left shoulder.

"Great job, Henry. I think none of those missiles of yours missed."

Henry was too tired to reply. The effort of launching such an amazing attack had totally drained him. He just smiled and nodded, and Ryo seemed to understand the reason for his friend's lack of words. As for Kazu and Kenta, they were ecstatic.

"We won!"

"We won, dude!"

Henry chuckled at the sight of the two friends hugging each other and their Digimon. He looked up, to the night sky.

_Do you think……he'll be proud, Terriermon?_

_"He's not dead."_

_Takato?_

_"Daemon. He can't be dead. It was just too easy."_

_And here I thought I was the pessimistic one of the group._

"That……actually hurt."

And everything turned into flames.

***********************************************************************

Rosemon retreated a few steps. Gulfmon moved forward just as many steps. Not so certain of their leader's victory anymore, the group of plant Digimon assumed battle positions, as they helped the fallen Lilymon get up. Galfmon stood without moving an inch, flexing and tensing his sore muscles. Takato breathed heavily and struggled to keep the bio-merge.

_"Takato……you can't fight."_

_I know. I don't plan to._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_I hope this will intimidate them long enough to help us escape. Who knows? They might even help us._

_"Honestly……I don't think so."_

_These aren't bad Digimon, I can tell. I feel horrible having to resort to this._

"We are only looking for a place to rest. Please let us leave."

Rosemon stiffened at the sound of Gulfmon's voice, but soon enough she regained her composure.

"That's not possible! Our existence must remain a secret!"

"We only want to leave. You can rest assured, as your secret will not be spread. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing to us!"

"Then I shall make my way by force."

"Force? Ha! Don't try to mock me. Don't you think I can tell how weak and tired you are? You're in no condition to fight!"

_Damn……she's good._

_"She has proven to be quite a skilled fighter, Takato. She's no ordinary Rosemon."_

_Then we might have to be true to our threats._

Rika simply stood there, a little puny human being when compared to the immense Digimon next to her.

"Takato! Stop this nonsense right now!"

_And this is what I get for being a good person._

_"Takato, stop doing this to yourself. Why do you punish your own body like this?"_

_I don't know, Renamon. Maybe Ruki's right……maybe I do want to die._

Gulfmon swiped the air with his left hand, knocking out several Digimon with the sheer movement. He then did the same thing with his right hand, creating a possible escape route.

"Rika! Run!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

And so, both human and Digimon made their way out of the circle of Digimon which had surrounded them. Of course, we can't forget Rosemon.

"Where do you think you're going!? Roses Rap-"

"BLACK REQUIEM!!!"

The sudden beam of dark energy coming out of Gulfmon's body took Rosemon completely by surprise, hitting with absolute precision and dragging the fairy Digimon alongside it until it reached an abrupt end by slamming against a rock formation 150 feet behind her, followed by an impressive explosion of dark energy.

_That's the way! Ouch…damn…_

_"Takato!"_

However, the attack took whatever energy Takato had replenished during his time unconscious, which forced him to disable the evolution, changing back to human and rookie Digimon. Renamon rushed to aid the fallen Tamer as he once again joined the ground for yet another round of slumber.

"Damn……damn it……."

"Takato!" Rika cried as she, too, approached to his fallen form. Renamon scanned the surroundings, noticing that some of the plant Digimon were already standing.

"Rika, hurry!"

"Alright!" She shouted before she lifted Takato's body so that she could carry him on her back. 

"Damn it, Gogglehead, anyone would think you'd be lighter!" Rika managed to mutter before several large shadows clouded her.

They were surrounded again.

"Stop right there." A weak voice could be heard somewhere behind Rika and Renamon. They didn't need to look back to recognize it as Rosemon's, so they waited for her to reach them, and when she did, both Rika and Renamon had to suppress a gasp.

It was almost unbelievable how much damage she had received with just one of Gulfmon's attacks. As for Rosemon, she stared at the unconscious boy on Rika's back with a mixture of fear and frustration.

_How can someone in such a state still be this powerful? What kind of data does his human have?_

"………follow me."

Rosemon turned around and started to walk away. Rika looked at Renamon, who looked around, exchanging looks with the many Digimon around them.

"We don't seem to have any other choice, Rika."

The girl simply nodded and, with a grunt, started what would be a long and exhausting walk.

*************************************************************************

The Digimon grunted and muttered some quiet curses as it tried to get a quick nap. He was done with guard duty and he was looking forward to a few hours of sleeping before it was his turn again. It was part of his absolute assassin discipline, and he was trained to handle days without rest, but every living thing, organic or digital, needs a minimum of sleeping hours.

However, at the sudden state of things, sleeping would be impossible.

"Will you knock it off already!?"

The other DarkScubamon growled in response and continued sharpening his dagger. Metal and stone sliding against each other with a loud chirring noise which was driving the exhausted guard to insanity.

"There are people trying to sleep here!"

No response, only more chirring. The DarkScubamon growled, but his complains were shadowed by the sounds of sharpening. 

Then, the sound of a knife cutting through flesh. 

Then, the sound of a Digimon fading into data.

Then, a sigh of relief.

Then, at last, silence.

And the sound of a DarkScubamon snoring.

Then, an explosion from outside and the sound of the tent's curtain being ripped to shreds. DarkScubamon immediately opened his tired eyes to identify the new threatening situation, only to face the shadow of a giant Digimon looming above him. Finally, he looked up, to meet a giant fist as big as his own body quickly approaching to him.

It would be the last thing he'd see.

***********************************************************************

Jeri cried with authentic pain, unable to do anything but witness the horrible torture placed upon MegaGargomon. Separated from him by an unbreakable wall of flames, she watched and quietly cried, releasing a loud gasp every time Daemon's fist pounded against the machine Digimon's face. Notoriously exhausted by their extreme attack, Henry and Terriermon seemed to be incapable of countering the endless barrage of smashing punches they were continuously receiving. Every time SaberLeomon or any of the other Digimon attempted to free their comrade from such danger, Daemon replied with a powerful shockwave which sent them back, only to resume his pounding on the one who had caused him great damage.

MegaGargomon didn't even cry in pain. He seemed unable to do even that. And Daemon was quickly getting bored.

"Enough."

In an amazing demonstration of strength, the smaller Demon Lord easily lifted the metallic titan, raising it above his head. Daemon shot a feral smirk to the other Tamers, who weren't very eager to know what Daemon had in mind.

"Burn."

Suddenly, Daemon's hands glowed right before bathing MegaGargomon with unholy flames which covered his entire body. This time, he did cry. Jeri could actually distinguish Henry's voice within the machine Digimon, as the young teen felt how his skin was scorched by the powerful flames of hell.

"Henry! Oh, God, please! Stop it, please!"

Daemon evilly chuckled. "Oh, you want me to stop? Sure……"

Indeed, he stopped. A few seconds later, with a mighty growl, he dropped the completely defeated MegaGargomon………on his right knee.

"Henry!!!!"

Henry appeared soon enough, as the human-Digimon fusion could no longer be maintained, and the unconscious body of a human being rolled on the cracked street like a ragged doll. Daemon held the unconscious Terriermon for a few seconds, and then threw it away to his partner.

Jeri couldn't anything else but cry, while Ryo silently cursed. Things were getting even worse. Those who had been scared and forced to retreat by their sudden strike were slowly but surely returning, forming a wide circle around the Digimon Tamers.

They were surrounded.

"And now, children……" Daemon spoke. "……now you will be good and take me to the Vessel."

"What part of 'no' you don't get!?" Justimon replied. Daemon chuckled.

"So, that's the way it is……you're willing to die right here to keep the secret. It's okay, I guess. It's a matter of time before I find someone who is willing to speak."

"And what if the 'Vessel', as you call him, destroys himself before you reach him?"

"Oh, he won't. He doesn't have the guts to do that."

"Shut up!"

Daemon turned to the source of those last two words.

"Don't……don't speak of Takato in such a horrible way! Infinity Arrows!"

The wall of flame rose high, reducing SaberLeomon's attack to naught.

"Oh, my, what an impetuous one. Mind your manners, little one. Flame Inferno!"

SaberLeomon didn't know what hit her, as the heat wave moved faster than she could possibly detect. She only felt an incredible pain and found herself lying several meters behind where she originally stood.

Hirokazu and Kenta couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! Andromon, get him!!!"

"No, Hirokazu, wait!!!"

At the very moment Andromon lunged at Daemon, dozens of enemy Digimon lunged at the Tamers for what seemed an easy kill.

SaberLeomon only stared at the eyes of their would-be executors, the DarkScubamon. The eyes of trained assassins, desperate for disposing of their targets, fixed on her as if she were a deer waiting to be hunted. Such horribly cold eyes……until they started flickering.

_Flickering?_

Yes, and it wasn't just their eyes. Their entire bodies seemed to be distorting, like the screen of a cheap TV. And it wasn't just them; even she felt an awkward sensation within her. Elecmon didn't waste time voicing his thoughts.

"Jeri……something wrong's going on……I can't……I can't keep it any longer………"

Soon enough, SaberLeomon reverted to Jeri and Elecmon, and so did Ryo and Monodramon. Even Andromon de-evolved to its rookie level, Hagurumon. Only MarineAngemon seemed to be immune to whatever affected the Digimon. Even Daemon seemed to be struggling to keep himself stable, when several of the Kurisarimon literally exploded from the inside, becoming data which was quickly absorbed by the most vicious ones. Besides, absorbing more data seemed to help them maintain their own stability.

Jeri looked at Ryo, expecting an explanation, but the Legendary Tamer seemed to have his eyes fixed on something far away from them, on the road they had taken to arrive there. Jeri followed his line of sight.

Fifteen meters behind Daemon stood a big, black van, and the unmistakable figure of Mitsuo Yamaki.

Ryo chuckled. "Juggernaut………"

"You could stop standing there like morons and move your asses to the car, like, NOW!!!"

The shout snapped the Tamers from the pseudo-trance caused by Juggernaut's unexpected aid. Ryo looked down and gasped when he met Daneel Randt, who, playing daredevil, was struggling to lift Henry and Terriermon, right by Daemon's feet. However, it seemed that Daemon was more interested in remaining in one piece. Quickly, Jeri took Terriermon and rushed to the van, followed by the other Tamers and the Hypnos technician, who struggle to carry the unconscious Henry Wong. Ryo chuckled at the sight.

"You seem to be having trouble."

"Oh, bite me! I'm a thinker; I have no need for physical strength."

Ryo let go a short laugh and proceeded to help the older man. As for the Daemon Army, it seemed like their general was the only one faring remotely well. In fact, a good percentage of the Kurisarimon had fallen victims of the powerful computer program. However, those who survived had done it by merging into Infermon. Most of the DarkScubamon were slowly recovering, and Daemon had little more than a slight migraine. Then, he noticed there were a few people missing.

"TAMERS! You will take me to the Vessel!"

And the chase was on. Of course, Daemon didn't bother to actually move, since his Flame Inferno attack seemed to do the job just fine. Besides, he still had hordes of DarkScubamon and Infermon to do the actual chasing.

Jeri and Elecmon were the first to get inside the van, followed by Hirokazu and Kenta and their Digimon partners. Monodramon jumped inside a few seconds later. Jeri helped the small dragon and jumped outside, expecting to receive Henry to give him the proper aid.

That's when the big explosion was heard, and soon enough, a shockwave rocked the black van back and forth, breaking the windows and causing the ones inside to lose their balance.

Jeri, who was taken by surprise by the explosion and blinded by the dust that filled the entire place, was also affected by the shockwave, forcing her to fall backwards. The last thing she felt was a piercing pain on the back of her head as it hit the van's lateral doorframe, and then, unconsciousness.

**********************************************************************

The Digi-Destined stood as one the moment Joe opened the door to the bedroom and then closed it behind him, eyeing his companions with a sharp look, unnatural in him, at least in his friends' minds. They knew they were looking at Joe Kido, the doctor, not the Digi-Destined.

"He has finally awakened." He announced. "He wants to talk to you, Takeru."

Takeru nodded. He didn't expect any less from Koushiro. The mission above everything else. Not bothering to look around, he quickly made his way inside the bedroom and locked himself inside. In the middle of the bedroom, Koushiro rested on a large bed, his body hidden under white sheets, only showing his head, which revealed a pale face and a pair of eyes which glowed with a fiery intensity as he looked at Takeru, yet seemed to be filled with great sorrow. Takeru couldn't help but feel sorry, and he also remembered when he had seen similar expressions.

_Once again, silent sorrow._

_Takato, who will never live to love,_

_Rika, who continuously fights against her own self,_

_Ryo, who struggles to understand the mystery of his own existence,_

_Mimi, who is now forced to go through the maturity she has refused to accept,_

_My own brother, who can't understand that he can't go against his own impulses and desires,_

_My sister-in-law, Sora, who even after realizing she is living a lie, prefers to continue her existence with contempt…..._

_Davis, who no matter what he does, doesn't know there is no easy way to happiness,_

_Kari, who struggles to survive in the cruel world of adulthood, which swallowed her too early, too innocent………_

_And now Koushiro, who lives with a stigma of failure and repentance beyond his own comprehension._

_In the end, everyone has their own silent sorrow._

"Good to see you again, Koushiro."

"Believe me when I say I share your feelings." The redhead replied as he struggled to change to a sitting position. Takeru waited patiently, even if he was very eager to find out what had happened, especially considering Koushiro's last words before falling unconscious. Once again, Takeru was really touched by the sadness in his friend's expression.

"I couldn't do anything."

"I take it Mimi isn't at her house right now."

Koushiro shook her head. "I don't think so."

With that, Izzy proceeded to explain what happened and what little he saw, because it really hadn't been much. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of the attacker/kidnapper, as the hit he had received on the head had knocked him out cold for many hours. After waking up, he made his way back to Gennai's place, ignoring the fact that he was losing blood with every step, his only hint being the sharp pain on his skull and the blurry sight that seemed to worsen every minute. Finally, he had arrived, only to fall unconscious again.

When he was done, there were only two plausible conclusions in Koushiro's mind: Mimi had been kidnapped by an unknown enemy for purposes unknown, and he was an idiot.

"What kind of friend am I? What kind of man am I!? I couldn't even protect her………she might as well just return to Odaiba by herself, I didn't make a difference!"

"Oh, knock it off, you. You had nothing to do with it! Stop blaming yourself! Do you think I could have done anything against an ambush!? Do you think any of the other guys could have done anything!?"

"…………"

"Koushiro, what happened to Mimi was not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it, not without your Digimon."

Once again, Koushiro remained silent. Takeru kept his usual cool, even if his mind worked at full speed at the moment.

"Can you get up?" Takeru asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not in the mood for trying."

"I guess I'll you alone for a while, then." Takeru concluded before leaving the room quietly. It was obvious that Koushiro needed to rest, as he needed to deal with the psychological damage. The pillow would do the job.

However, the look on Gennai's eyes as he exited the room couldn't mean anything good. Looking at the mixture of fear and thrill on the Chosen's eyes helped Takeru put two and two together.

"I received a report from the southwestern edge of Server. It seems an exploration team is already here."

Takeru sighed. At last, it had happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got work to do."

*********************************************************************

She had given up on struggling a long time ago. Tied to the bed as she was, there was nothing much she could do or see, except the clear white ceiling with the powerful and blinding neon light. The air conditioner seemed to be at its max, because she was freezing.

She had also given up on yelling. She was certain there was nobody else in the entire place but her captor. Of course, there was no way she could know of young Gabrielle in her giant glass tube a few doors away.

And so, Mimi waited. There was nothing else she could do. At that thought terrified her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of an automatic door sliding open and footsteps on the most-likely-to-be-impeccable white floor. Finally, she saw the face of her captor, or at least what wasn't under the black robe and the surgeon mask.

The man's appearance definitely didn't help reassuring her, but in the state she currently was, with tense leather bands immobilizing even her head, she couldn't do anything but let go a barrage of insults.

"What do you want, you bastard!?"

The man ignored her. He was in absolute control, why bothering to listen to a scared woman's ramblings? Instead, he searched in his robe and took out two syringes containing two different liquids. She couldn't identify either one of them. When the first one slowly approached her left arm, she struggled to get free, even if every cell of her brain told her it would be impossible.

"What are you gonna do to me, motherfucker!? LET ME GO!!!"

Then, it came. The usual pain caused by the needle piercing through her skin, and the liquid which quickly entered her bloodstream. Painfully to Mimi, her initial surge of anger was quickly transforming into sheer terror.

"What……what did you do?" She quietly asked, as the first tears escaped her eyes and the powerful sedative started working.

From that moment onwards, she wouldn't remember anything else. She would forget the moment she was injected the second drug in her system, the one which would force the fetus growing in her womb to come out of her. However, she would always remember the cold eyes which stared at her as his lips mouthed a meaningless "sorry" under the mask.

_Fuck you. She thought._

*********************************************************************

Rika was wondering how many pounds she had sweated off her body by the fourth hour of continuous walking. Of course, she understood that Renamon had wasted much less time because she had been alone and running at full speed, driven by urgency. They were still driven by urgency, but now they were with a large group, with several wounded members.

They had spent the last two hours making their way to the deepest parts of a thick forest which had been evolving to the category of jungle during the last forty-five minutes. Renamon quietly walked next to her, and Rika had noticed that her partner was getting tired, too. Since the beginning of the battle against Daemon in the early morning, she had been working nonstop, and by Rika's calculations, midnight was getting close.

Takato snored peacefully on Rika's back, and that was a relief. Of course, Rika and Renamon had been taking turns carrying the boy, which was pretty much a bother to Rosemon, who always insisted on allowing the others to share the job. Rika growled and ignored the fairy Digimon's suggestion.

She had also noticed that Renamon had been shooting random glances at her for the last fifteen minutes. Rika obviously knew what those meant. Her turn had been over a while ago, and she knew that. However, she found that carrying Takato, as difficult as it could be, proved to be quite efficient in calming her nerves.

"Here."

It took Rika a few seconds to recognize the voice as Renamon's. "Huh?"

"I was spotted by them here." Renamon muttered quietly, as if she were ashamed of her words.

"Oh." That was all Rika could say, but she did understand what her Digimon truly wanted to say. No one knew as much about a fighter's honor as Rika Nonaka.

Asides from that simple exchange, there was no other interruption in the absolute silence that surrounded the group in the next minutes. And that was a good thing, as it helped Rika notice something very notorious.

Since the moment they entered the "forest", she had noticed there was a very important difference to the Human World's forests. There was an absolute lack of "natural" sounds. There were no insects making their strange noises, or rustling in the bushes, or birds chirping, or anything remotely similar. Asides from the wind blowing on the leaves, the place could have been even quieter than a tomb.

However, since the moment Renamon made her particular comment, Rika could notice an increasing yet unrecognizable sound in the direction they were walking to. It was something like the sound of many people speaking at an excessively low volume at the same time. There was water, or something similar to the flow of a river, yet much louder than the usual.

And suddenly, the entire group stopped, startling Rika and Renamon, who stopped a second later. Rika looked around, trying to find anything odd of remotely different from what she had seen for the last two hours. However, the vegetation was exactly the same. Even worse, the path they had been following now seemed to be completely blocked by bushes and tall trees.

"We have arrived." Rosemon announced to them, since obviously the other plant Digimon had to know that. Opening a narrow passage in the seemingly impossible-to-get-through wall of green, Renamon and Rika were witnesses to one of the most amazing sights ever.

Definitely a lost clearing in the middle of the Digital World's thickest jungle, a land of evergreen. The river Rika had heard flowed freely from side to side of the place, and the reason for its intensity came from a waterfall at the far eastern side of the small "oasis", with a petite rainbow coming out of it for added effect. The biggest trees of the entire forest seemed to be gathered in that exact place, as Rika saw how their giant roots extended through the whole place, competing with some rocky formations for the title of the biggest of God's creations in that place. In the rocks, Rika and Renamon saw several openings, and immediately suspected them to lead to whichever residences the inhabitants of that little paradise used.

Oh, and there were Digimon. Hundreds of them. Mostly plants like the ones she had just met, as well as fairy types like Piximon and weak insect types like Honeybeemon and Butterflymon. And they all seemed to be at peace, whether they were loafing around, pollinating the flora or playing the river and the waterfall, sprinkling water anywhere as well as joyful laughter. Rika couldn't stop herself from smiling a little bit, imagining Takato's face when he woke up and saw this wonderful place with his own eyes.

_If he wakes up, that is._

Shaking away the horrible thoughts, Rika looked at her partner, who nodded in silent agreement. They had found the place. Then, they both looked Rosemon, who had the face of someone who had actually waited for their guests to marvel in the sight of her home. After the showing off was over, Rosemon smiled for the first time and looked at the place she had fought to protect.

"You are welcome to our secret garden."

***********************************************************************

***********************************************************************

End of chapter 13………

**Author's Notes: At last, the short chapter I needed to set everything for the awesome series finale. From this moment, it's a twisting spiral to the end of it all……well, not maybe. I am proud to announce that Gospel, the sequel to Tamers Forever, is a reality. After wondering if I actually had the time and the will to go on with such a project, I've found a reason to go on, even if, even if we don't like to admit it, Digimon fanfiction is slowly withering and dying. Anyway, back to Silent Sorrow. As I just mentioned, the final moments of Tamers Forever are around the corner, where I pretty much pack everything in a tiny little package of more questions than answers, without forgetting lots of psychological fuck-ups and insane battle sequences with buildings blowing up and entire pieces of land burned to ashes. Cool, huh? Oh, of course, don't forget the Rukato and Jeri/Henry scenes. And more, much more of Alice McCoy, as she is a VERY important character in Gospel. And Gabrielle, DC, and the rest of the Archangels, and the Digi-Destined, of course. They're in one hell of a problem right now. Which of them will be able to make their partners evolve? Which of them will be reduced to mere sitting ducks? What is Gabrielle up to now, and how many troubles will DC get into because of her? And what about Mimi? And Tai? Just be patient, because the last chapters are getting closer and closer!!!!**

(_The Biggest Dreamer_ starts playing)

**Rika's Voice: Heaven. A place of joy and peace. Eternal rest to the souls of those not forgotten by God. And in the world, chaos and despair descend upon both humans and Digimon. War tears apart lives and souls, and the ground is stained with blood and tears. Yet in the darkness, there is light. In the darkness, there is love. Soon, on fanfiction.net, the next chapter of "Silent Sorrow": Concerto of Despair, Part I.**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	14. Concerto of Despair, Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers. However, every original character, including the Omnivice Traits, is mine, and they're completely fictional, not based in any character of the real life. I do not own "Eden", interpreted by Sarah Brightman.**

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 14**

**_Concerto of Despair_**

**_Part I: A Serenade in _****_Eden_****__**

****

**_Eden_****_: __the garden where Adam and Eve first lived; __Paradise_****–n. any delightful place –**

_What is it now?_

_"My, how rude."___

_What do you want now? I'm tired of your rambling. Can't you just leave me alone?_

_"Alone in the darkness?"___

_Yes._

_"Are you happy here?"_

_…………………_

_"You could do much better than this."_

_How? By living? Don't make me laugh. Life only brings misery. There is no such thing as happiness._

_"That is a lie. Happiness is possible. But no one said it is easy to obtain."_

_Oh, really?_

_"Your sarcasm is delightful, _Alice___. Look at Takato, for example."_

_Are you telling me that he's happy? For God's sake, that boy already has a foot in hell._

_"Yet he never complains. Do you want to know why? Because he's satisfied. He has discovered the joys of life, as he's been blessed with a loving family and many great friends. He has lived incredible experiences, and he has become a fabulous person thanks to them. That's why, even in the most difficult hardships. He manages to go on, and he hasn't forgotten the power of a smile. He is happy, __Alice__. He's happy, and he'll die happy."_

_………………_

_"What are you thinking?"_

_………it's not fair. If you're right……if he has truly succeeded, then it's not fair for him to die._

_"Yes……destiny hasn't been nice to him, as he has to carry a burden like no other human being ever has. However, don't you think that if it weren't for the destiny that awaits him, he wouldn't be the kind of man he is?"_

_…………maybe.___

_"We could all learn a valuable lesson from him………especially you. And that's precisely what I'm offering you."_

_………another chance?___

_"A second chance._ A chance to learn, a final opportunity at happiness. A chance for you to rediscover the beauty of life."__

_………life………why would I want to do that?_

_"Because you have nothing to lose, and everything to gain."___

_…………to learn……………_

_"Think about it."_

***********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 93:39:11**

Rika couldn't keep her head still, looking at everywhere and everything. Carved within the rock, a complex network of passages and rooms which hosted all of the place's population. She would have been even more amazed by everything if carrying Takato for hours hadn't driven her to a level of exhaustion like nothing she had experienced before. Renamon followed silently, as she had always done, and it actually seemed like Rosemon was taking her time.

"Umm……excuse me……"

"Yes?" Rosemon replied without looking back.

"Well……where are we going?"

"As far as I can remember, I'm the one doing the questions, human."

"Takato needs to rest!"

"Patience is a virtue." Rosemon concluded. Rika sighed and continued walking.

Rika didn't have to wait much longer. Eventually, Rosemon and her escort stopped in front of a small curtain which covered a small entrance. Following the Mega Digimon inside, Rika and Renamon found themselves in a small bedroom embedded in the solid rock. It was simple yet neat, having a large wooden bed on a rocky platform, a nicely crafted dining table and another smaller table next to the bed. Another curtain hid the entrance to a small bathroom. The whole place was lit with candles on the tables and three large torches on the bedroom's stone walls.

Rika delicately placed Takato on the bed, to which the sleeping boy replied with a sigh of content. Rika smiled and faced Rosemon.

"What now?"

Rosemon shrugged. "We don't have anything like a prison here. We never thought we would need one. You may think of this room as your very own cell. Anyway, there will be guards at the door all the time, and, as you can see, there are no windows."

Renamon took the chance to speak. "I was precisely wondering……there are no windows, yet the room is comfortable, even with the heat from the torches."

Rosemon smiled. "These rocks aren't completely solid. Air from outside leaks from small gaps in the rock. If you look more carefully you'll notice them."

Renamon nodded. "Pretty clever."

"Thanks. Anyway, you may rest for a while, but you shall be summoned soon. Our leader still has to decide what to do with you."

"Leader?" Rika asked, puzzled. "I thought you were the leader."

Rosemon chuckled. "Gee, thanks. Everyone looks up to me, being the strongest one here and everything. Lord Cherrymon may be weaker than me, but he's the wisest Digimon I've known, and without him we would have never been able to preserve the peace and secrecy of this sanctuary. Now if you excuse me, I have reports to present."

Five seconds later, they were completely alone, save for the two impressively different guards standing by the door. One was a lovely Lilymon and the other a rather intimidating Blossomon. Rika decided to ignore them and focus on the problem at hand.

"I guess we'll be fine here." Renamon interrupted the silence.

"Unless Lord Cherrymon decides that we must die or something. They really have a thing for keeping this place a secret."

"They do have a point, though. They have managed to create a stable and peaceful society in this beautiful place. Yet its stability depends closely on the lack of any external influence."

"Yeah, whatever." Rika muttered as she sat on the bed next to sleeping Takato. Concluding that there was no point in hiding anything from Renamon anymore, Rika delicately slid her right hand to caress Takato's hair.

"So, Gogglehead………what now?"

***********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 87:16:51**

Slowly, very slowly, Jeri opened her eyes. She felt refreshed after a good sleep, yet for a strange reason, she wasn't very willing to wake up. Then, she remembered the nightmare she was living, its latest episode having taken place a little more than six hours before. Ironically enough, that pretty much helped her get up as if there was a hot charcoal under her.

"Henry!"

"What?" A tired voice replied from somewhere to her left. On a bed identical to the one Jeri was sitting at the moment, Henry Wong and Terriermon rested and looked at the young girl.

"About time you woke up." The small Digimon greeted Jeri. Jeri jumped off the bed and moved to Henry's side in no time at all.

"Henry! Are you okay!? I thought Daemon………"

"It looked worse than it really was, so don't worry. I've been awake for like an hour……"

"…and we're still waiting for breakfast!"

"Terriermon! Anyway……we were waiting for you to wake up. It's good to see the explosion didn't hurt you."

"Now that you mention it, my head kind of hurts a little……"

"Miss Riley told us that you had hit the side of the van because of the explosion, that's the reason you were knocked unconscious. But it seems a good night's rest did well to you."

Jeri smiled and blushed. "Th……thanks."

Henry smiled back and Terriermon snickered, which earned him a nice whack on the head by his Tamer's left fist.

"Can you get up?"

"They said I shouldn't. I'm kind of bored, though."

"And hungry!"

"Yes, Terriermon, we're hungry, too."

Jeri chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." She said as she walked outside the room. Henry looked at her until she was no longer visible. Then he looked at Terriermon, who seemed to be pondering something.

"What is it?"

"Well, now that I notice……from a certain angle……and with the proper illumination……she does have a nice butt, don't you think?"

"T-TERRIERMON!!!!!"

"Jeez, momentai already! I have sensitive ears, remember!?"

*TWACK!*

"Ow! Henry!"

***********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 87:12:33**

Yamaki lighted his seventh cigarette that morning, ignoring Riley's stern look. The woman had a good reason to be worried about her boss' sudden desire to smoke, considering that it was only a little past 6 AM. They were the only ones in the meeting room that morning, as they had allowed the Tamers to have a much needed rest, and the other workers were busy taking care of all of the place's refugees, and those who weren't helping were resting after a long night's work. Besides, there wasn't much to discuss anyway. The Tamers' strike last night had been an absolute disaster, and the couple was there only to discuss the consequences of the failed operation, even if Yamaki knew pretty much the whole thing already.

He had witnessed it, after all.

Yamaki finally faced his partner and began toying with his lighter.

"Go ahead."

Oootori Riley sighed and proceeded to make the unnecessary report.

"The operation to attack the enemy Digimon, Daemon, was a failure. Digimon Tamer Henry Wong received several minor bruises, yet it is recommended to keep him on bed for at least 24 more hours. Digimon Tamer Katou Jeri has a minor bruise on the back of her head, and she is expected to fully recover today. Digimon Tamers Shiota Hirokazu and Kitagawa Kenta don't seem to have any injuries from the battle. Digimon Tamer Suzie Wong didn't participate in the operation. Digimon Tamer Akiyama Ryo is on intensive care due to second degree burns."

"What about……?"

"Guilmon still doesn't wake up."

Yamaki sighed. Now for the uncomfortable part. "Number of casualties."

"One. Hypnos Technician Daneel Randt. End of report."

"Thank you, Riley." Yamaki said before getting rid of his cigarette. Not even half of it had burned out. The man stood up and proceeded to walk outside the room when the sight of Katou Jeri standing right in front of him, blocking the only way out, forced him to stop.

For a few seconds, an uncomfortable silence filled the large room, as the two adults didn't know what to say to the young girl. In the end, it would be up to Jeri to put an end to the uneasiness.

"……Excuse me." She said before turning around and quickly retreating. Yamaki sighed. As cold-hearted as it might sound, he didn't have time to deal with the Tamers at the moment. On the other side, there was nothing much else he could do, anyway.

"Hmm……boss……"

"Yes, Riley?"

"There's a little something we have to discuss……" Riley said very slowly, pondering every single word to check the man's reaction.

"Yes?" Yamaki growled back. Whatever it was, he could tell it wasn't good.

"It's about the Tamers' parents………"

Yamaki sighed and began to rub his temples. On the other side, checking on the Tamers didn't sound that bad now.

******************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 87:00:50**

**………TK?** Takeru………please?****

_Not now, Pauline._

Nope, Takeru wasn't on a good mood that day. After receiving the news from Gennai, and deciding that there was nothing much they could that night; the Digi-Destined had taken the rest of the night to have a very valuable sleep……which lasted five hours. After that, Takeru had literally dragged them off the bed, which had resulted in several uncomfortable scenes. After making sure that nobody took more than six minutes in the shower, which was more than enough to some people (like Koushiro and Ken), proved to be quite a challenge to most of the adults, especially the women. And Davis. Of course, that was because the former Gogglehead fell asleep in the shower.

Then, there was a very quick breakfast, and then, they moved out.

That's pretty much when the problems began. In one word: transportation.

Patamon had finally awakened, but Takeru considered it was too early for him to try digivolving again. It was a good thing that the Armor Evolutions still seemed to work okay, and Nefertimon had an extra seat for the former Digi-Destined of Hope. Ken also managed to make his Digimon evolved to the Champion level, but he wasn't going to ask Stingmon to carry him all the way to the edge of Server. That's what Halsemon was for. With Raidramon carrying Davis and Sora and Digmon managing to carry Cody, there were still no seats for Joe, Koushiro and Matt.

It was matters of checking if the oldest Chosen were still capable of making their Digimon evolve. Kabuterimon and Garurumon would do the job. Kabuterimon was no problem. After all, as mentioned before, Koushiro had been keeping close guard of the Digital World since the fall of MaloMyotismon, and that included a fair share of fighting other Digimon.

However, no matter what he did, Matt couldn't make Gabumon digivolve.

In the end, Stingmon did have to carry a passenger, that passenger being Inoue Yolei. Ken and Matt were carried by Halsemon and Kabuterimon did the same with Izzy and Joe. Meanwhile, Takeru pondered the situation.

And he was still doing the exact same thing even after they had hopped of their Digimon and continued on foot. As far as he knew, Takeru could count with the Armor Digimon, as well as Kabuterimon. After witnessing Matt's futile efforts he had serious doubts on the others' capability to make their Digimon evolve. As for the younger Digi-Destined, he still didn't know if he could count with Imperialdramon, or even the DNA fusions, Paildramon and Sylphymon. As Shakkoumon, that was out of the question. If Patamon was going to fight, he'd do it as either Seraphimon of SlashAngemon. As far as he knew, he was the only plausible Mega Digimon.

He didn't notice Koushiro walking next to him. "Takeru." He said.

"Huh?"

"You haven't said a word since we left and, well……everyone's kind of worried."

Koushiro spoke softly to prevent being heard by the others. However, given the silence that surrounded them, it was impossible not to be heard.

"I have a reason to be worried. We lack power."

"What do you mean?"

"Koushiro, a bunch of Armor Digimon and a Champion won't stop Daemon's forces, not even the scouting group. I need at least Ultimate Digimon to feel fairly safe."

"Well, we still have to try the DNA Evolutions……"

"I was thinking about that, too."

"See? Then everything's okay."

"Everything depends on whether Davis, Yolei and Cody prove to be capable of making their Digimon go Champion."

"And what if that fails?"

Koushiro and Takeru looked behind them, at the source of the voice.

"What if that fails?" Cody repeated.

Koushiro was left without words. He looked at Takeru, who, as usual, had an answer for everything.

"Then you win. You'd all be free to go to your homes, and live your last days on Earth as happily as you want."

He got no response. Takeru gently poked Patamon, who rested on his head.

"Huh?"

"Sorry Pata, but you have to get up. We're fighting alone, it seems."

"Oh?"

Patamon groggily opened his eyes and looked at the Digi-Destined. However, he was the King of Angels, after all, and he knew how to look at things, no matter how troubled they were.

"Okay."

"I knew I could count with you."

"So……SlashAngemon?"

"Probably. You don't use that much energy as SlashAngemon."

Koushiro frowned. "SlashAngemon?"

Takeru said nothing and continued walking. The others reluctantly followed.

********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 86:54:02**

Gabrielle could feel it. It was everywhere. Around her, behind her, in an agonic irony of bliss and confusion.

She had seen 'it'. She had seen when Gennai had brought 'it' to the A.D.A.M. room. He had even dared to show 'it' to her before leaving to a room behind her, a room never used before. A room just for 'him'.

Her younger brother, Tachikawa Takato.

Another spasm went through her body, but she didn't throw up. She never did. After all, her stomach had never received any food. She had felt repulsion towards that mockery of a living thing, yet there had been something else. Another feeling, which overcame the repulsion, and any other feeling she might have felt at that moment.

Fear. She had felt fear, an alien feeling to her before that moment. She thought she knew what 'fear' was until that moment, but she had been wrong. Now, she knew. What it felt like, being terrified.

She had seen 'it' within that fetus. Within that seemingly fragile and weak fetus, there was 'it'.

Power. Supreme. Absolute. That little thing, not yet fully formed, had the power. The Power of a God.

That little thing was perfect, complete. Project Asmodeus in its maximum expression. The perfect Vessel Gennai, and whoever pulled the strings behind Gennai, was waiting for.

She couldn't bear to see it. She looked at it, yes, but only for a few seconds. Gennai had laughed at her cowardice, yes, and then he had walked away. Only then she managed to get a good look at it. The small thing, already surrounded by tubes and machinery, made specially to keep him alive, to make him stronger, and to stimulate his growth. She knew the boy would grow much faster than any other. In two or three years he might already have the appearance of a ten year old, she didn't know the exact rate. But she was certain of one thing.

He would carry the greatest evil within him. He would bring chaos and destruction to every Universe.

Yet she loved him, as he was her brother.

_The God in the Machine……no……a God-Machine…………a Golem……the Beast._

Gabrielle was in the verge of tears, when she remembered. There was still hope.

_Takato_………it's all in your hands, now.__

She decided it was best for her to calm down. She settled on watching the small screen of Gennai's computer, and the digits of the countdown of Matsuki Takato's last moments in the world of the living.

She knew that, when that countdown reached zero, she would have to fight.

And she'd give it everything she had, and that means a lot.

_After all, I am your little sister, Takato. I'll make you proud._

***********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 86:50:53**

Jeri, Henry and Terriermon ate an insipid breakfast, surrounded by an eerie silence, a silence they fought to maintain. Not even Terriermon had bothered to interrupt, as even he knew when speaking wasn't proper. However, they couldn't expect the same from Hirokazu and Kenta as they entered the room.

"Hey there." Kazu said, quiet enough to not ruin the silence that swallowed the Tamers. They sat on the bed Jeri had been resting until a while before.

"Hey." Henry muttered before taking a sip of his coffee. "How's Ryo?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Kenta replied. Henry gave him an odd look, which Kenta interpreted immediately. "Suzie's with your parents."

More silence. They had been through lots of that lately.

"So……what now?" Hirokazu pondered. Jeri and Kenta slumped down, depressed by the outcome of their latest battles. Henry shrugged.

"There's nothing much we can do. I seriously doubt my parents will let me get out of this bed before tomorrow, and without Ryo, we've lost an important part of our power to fight Daemon. And I'm not letting you go by yourselves."

"Henry, we're not insane." Kazu replied, followed by some shy laughter. Then, more silence.

"What are the adults doing now?" Jeri asked.

"They are very scared. Most of our parents are against letting us go fight again. What happened to Mr. Randt has really scared them." Kenta explained.

"What about the Hypnos people?" Henry insisted. Kazu and Kenta shrugged.

"Now that they know that Juggernaut is pretty much useless, they're as out of ideas as us."

Henry sighed. "So, in the end, everything's up to us."

Kazu shook his head. "I can't believe things will end like this. Come on, Daemon's destroying our city! And if he is not stopped, he might as well destroy the rest of the world! Damn, if I just could bio-merge……"

"There's no point in thinking of what we could or couldn't do, Kazu……" Terriermon interrupted. "We gotta deal with things with everything we've got. Next time we fight Daemon, we'll give it our best, and that's it."

"But you just heard Kenta!" Jeri exclaimed. "Our parents won't let us do anything."

"They'll have to let us go, and they know it." Henry stated. "At this moment, we are the only ones with the slightest chance of defeating Daemon. Terriermon's right, next time we fight, we give it everything we've got. We must ask Impmon to help us again, and Suzie, too."

Jeri looked at Henry with utter disbelief. "You're going to make your sister fight!?"

Henry nodded. "Like Ryo told me once, whether I like it or not, Suzie is a Tamer, and she, too, has to deal with the responsibility that title carries. Anyway, she'd have to fight sooner or later."

A collective sigh followed. They weren't looking forward to the next fight. Somehow, they all knew it would be the last.

"Jeri, I have a favor to ask."

"Huh?" Jeri, completely taken by surprise by Henry's words, fiercely nodded while a faint blush tinted her cheeks bright crimson. "S-Sure! Anything!"

"Someone has to talk with Takato's parents. And, well……I think they know you best………"

Jeri's nodding decreased considerably. It wasn't precisely a comfortable thing Henry had asked her to do. But she agreed, anyway. "Okay. I'll do it."

Henry's face lit up as he flashed a big smile. "Thanks a lot."

"H-Hai……" Jeri muttered as her blushing grew fiercer.

Terriermon eyed Hirokazu, and both human and Digimon snickered together. Kenta looked at his best friend, then at the Digimon, and shrugged to himself. He was completely lost.

*********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 86:46:01**

The first time Rika had visited the Digital World, she had had to endure many difficult things. Eating those weird mushrooms she had grown to despise, sleeping in the open, on the cold, hard soil, or even the lack of the most basic hygienic necessities.

For that reason, sleeping on an actual bed for the first time in the Digital World was a blessing to her. She had extinguished the flame of the torches, and only a pair on candles remained lit, giving the minimum illumination she needed, as well as keeping the room temperature at a very comfortable level. At some point, an unusually strong gust from the "ventilation fissures", as Rika had named them, extinguished the remaining lights, enveloping the room in a veil of darkness. While Renamon didn't seem to mind from her resting place at one of the bedroom's corners, Rika noticed that the temperature dropped to be much colder than she would have expected from a bedroom carved in a huge rock.

Hence, she had awakened in the darkness. She could hear noises outside, as the place seemed to be getting busier and noisier as the day progressed. She knew it was still night outside, but, unlike in the Human World, there was no sunrise to be expected. She looked next to her, where Takato still rested, seemingly oblivious to everything that had happened since their first meeting with Rosemon. He had a neutral expression on his face, which showed that he wasn't dreaming. Rika wondered if that was good or bad.

She wondered what kind of things someone like Takato would dream about. What would he see in his nightmares?

She cuddled closer to him, finding comfort in what little warmth he had.

_He is cold. She thought._

Now certain that she wouldn't go back to sleep, she took her time memorizing his face, to make sure she'd never forget it. She remembered all kinds of things he ever told her: things that made her laugh, things that made her want to knock him out, things that surprised her and things that simply amazed her.

She wondered if she was in some of those dreams, and she wondered if he ever doubted of their friendship, or whatever they had. After all, the memory of the day they met was still fresh in her mind. To her, Takato was the enemy, and Guilmon another prey for Renamon to absorb his data. Guilmon had fought, ignoring his Tamer's pleas. And Rika had seen that day for the first time that Guilmon and his Tamer were not an ordinary duo.

And the next day, Guilmon had saved her life.

_Stupid Gogglehead……She thought, the thought accompanied with a tiny smile._

_Did you ever think of me, _

_As your best friend._

_Did I ever think of you, _

_I'm not complaining._

Takato as the enemy, Guilmon as the prey……Rika wondered when things changed so incredibly between them. She remembered her meeting with Takato and Guilmon a few days later. She had actually taken them to her house. Of course, her family was ecstatic. But what she remembered the most about that day was the dream. Takato had told her that he knew her from before, because he had dreamt of her.

Rika never doubted the boy's sincerity. However, the idea had terrified her. Of course, she had forced him to keep it a secret. As she thought about it, Rika realized that wasn't necessary. Takato had no reasons to discuss that with anyone else but her.

Of course, things began to change with time. Rika had started to acknowledge Takato's presence in her life, and Henry's, too she guessed. They were Tamers and, whether she liked it or not, they had begun to work together. They pretty much had to, because, even if she hated to admit it, she would have never defeated the Devas by herself. Heck, she would have never made Renamon evolve to Ultimate Level by herself. Asides from that, Rika recognized Takato as a strong fighter. Way too strong to her liking, reaching an absolute peak when he bio-merged with Guilmon. Takato changed that day, and so did she.

_Wrong………I didn't change………he somehow changed me……………_

_I never tried to feel. _

_I never tried to feel. _

_This vibration._

_I never tried to reach. _

_I never tried to reach. _

_Your__Eden__._

_Your _Eden___… Your __Eden__…_

Raising her head above Takato, and facing him directly, Rika wondered if Takato's supposed powers had any influence in other people's minds. She wondered if Takato had somehow used his power to change her into a more "likable" person. She laughed to herself when she pondered the idea. That boy hadn't needed special powers to gain her acceptance.

_He is already special, with or without powers………_

But the question still remained within her. How? When? Why did her attitude towards Takato, and towards people in general, changed so dramatically? She had thought that being with other people was a signal of weakness, but now that she experienced itself, she couldn't imagine she had welcome loneliness once.

_Although……I now have several defeats in my battle record……and now that I think of it, Takato is pretty much responsible for all of them!_

Rika laughed softly and shook her head. There was no point in blaming him for that. She would have to train harder, and that's it. That hadn't changed at all with time; she was still determined to be the strongest Tamer.

And that made her think of the awkward "competition" she had with Takato. But she realized there no competition at all, because Takato had no desire to compete against her, and besides, he always won. She still remembered with regret the violent battle against BlackTerriermon. 

_Did I ever think of you, _

_As my enemy._

_Did you ever think of me, _

_I'm complaining._

She wasn't herself that day; that was for sure. Not that she'd admit it, though. He was stronger than her, period. She knew it was because of those "divine" powers that made him so important or whatever, she didn't really care anymore. Takato was a special exception, she was still better than anyone else, including stupid Ryo Akiyama.

She was getting tired of being in that position, looming above Takato as if she was suddenly going to strangle him or something, but she just couldn't stop staring at him. She wondered if Renamon was looking at her, being on a corner behind her and everything, but she'd let the Digimon think whatever she wanted.

After all, there was the matter of their feelings. She felt something for the Gogglehead; that could be stated without a doubt. And the Gogglehead felt something for her; that too could be stated without doubt. He had kissed her, after all. And she hadn't tried to stop him, either. Any doubts she could have had were over after eavesdropping on Takato's conversation with Takeru the day before yesterday. Then, what was stopping them?

Many things.

Takato's unwillingness to talk to Rika directly.

Rika's stubbornness to follow her heart's wishes.

And the fact that Takato was agonizing, of course. How could we possibly forget that!?

_I never tried to feel. _

_I never tried to feel. _

_This vibration._

_I never tried to reach. _

_I never tried to reach. _

_Your__Eden__._

_Your _Eden___… Your __Eden__…_

But she wanted to feel. To feel whatever she was supposed to feel in this situation. What her grandma had felt with her grandpa and her mother with her father…..at least for a while. Whatever that Riley chick felt with that cold bastard Yamaki, and whatever Jeri felt with Henry……oh, yes, she could tell. She could be the way she was, but it didn't change the fact that she was a woman, and women seem to have a sixth sense for those things. I mean, Takato could tell!

She wanted to feel……she needed to. She had the firm idea that whatever feelings this……crush on Takato gave her would helped her reach a final decision on her hope on humanity, and their need for company. She had already experienced so many incredible things that to Takato and their adventures together, and she was grateful, yes, but there was still something. She knew there was one last lesson Takato had to give her, yet she wasn't absolutely certain of what it might be.

However, there was a way. Takato had guided her through this "crash course" on humanity all the time. It was time for her to start learning by herself. She would never find what she truly wanted if she didn't look for it herself.

And so, looking at Takato's seemingly peaceful face as he slept, she asked her heart to tell her what she truly wanted.

_I never tried to feel._

_I never tried to..._

_Your _Eden___…_

She listened, and she followed her heart.

In the darkness of the final minutes of the night, her lips joined with his.

***********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 86:30:47**

They could see them now. Daemon Corps' scouting team. From a vantage point on a nearby hill, the Digi-Destined and Takeru could see the group of enemy Digimon without fearing being caught. He felt Hikari's left arm softly grazing his body, and he could feel it was shivering. She obviously recognized the enemy Digimon.

"So……what now?" He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. However, he soon realized that many pairs of eyes were on him.

He focused on the enemy forces. Most of them were DarkScubamon and Kurisarimon, but it surprised Takeru to see a pair of Infermon slowly marching at the end of the group. It was obvious those two were the heavy artillery. The DarkScubamon are among the smallest Ultimate Digimon, which make them fast and lethal, and the Kurisarimon are more annoying than anything else.

"Okay, here we go, Patamon."

"Yep!"

Takeru looked at the Digi-Destined one last time. "You're welcome to join us whenever you want."

Takeru stood out of their hiding place and began to walk down the hill, straight to where the group of Digimon was walking. The other humans and Digimon simply watched in awe what many of them thought was a stupid and suicidal action.

Of course, it was a matter of time before he was spotted by one of the enemies. One of the DarkScubamon in front saw him first, and didn't doubt to halt the rest of the group, who were as surprised at him, watching how a human and a rookie Digimon walked towards them as if they didn't really care. However, none of them seemed to recognize him from the battle of Shinjuku the day before.

"Halt, human! Stop right there and identify yourself!"

Takeru walked three more steps and finally stopped like 150 feet away from the group of Digimon. They were all looking at him with puzzled expression, something Takeru found very funny.

"Patamon……"

"Yep………"

_Pauline……_

**………I'm ready whenever you are.**

"So, you want to know who I am. Let's put it like this: I'm the last human you'll ever see."

Takeru's shout resonated everywhere, reaching the Digi-Destined's ears with absolute clarity.

"Bio-merge, activate!"

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**Bio-Merge Activated**

"Patamon, digivolve to…………SlashAngemon!!!"

The Digi-Destined gasped when the bright light seemed to swallow Takeru and Patamon, and they were replaced with a steel angel, with armor similar to Seraphimon's, with a shining metallic color, and not as bulky. His head was protected by a steel helmet, which only allowed seeing his short, spiky blue hair. His hands were inexistent, as they had been replaced by a pair of long blue swords. His eyes were completely hidden, as nothing but a narrow opening allowed him vision, and a small metallic horn protruded from his forehead. Finally, a set of large and razor-sharp metallic wings which glowed and shone with the sunlight of a new day.

"Now……who will be the first to strike?"

**********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 85:56:56**

With a quiet yawn, Takato Matsuki finally awakened. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar grey ceiling. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that it wasn't a real ceiling. Obviously he was in a cave of some sort.

Then why did the ground feel so soft and comfy?

Soon he noticed he was on a bed. He didn't have time to wonder what a bed was doing inside a cave before noticing the rest of the furniture. There was a small table right next to the bed and a larger table in the middle of the "bedroom", probably for eating. And he could see a little blue curtain at the other side of the room.

He also noticed that he was alone.

He immediately wondered if Rika and Renamon were okay, but something in his mind told him they were okay, and he had nothing to worry about. He was more worried about himself, actually.

_Ruki__?___

**……………**

_Idle Mode, I should have known………Chaos?_

_"……what?"___

_You sound tired._

_"Oh, really?"___

_Okay, I get the sarcasm. We both need to rest._

Slowly trying tentative attempts at standing up, Takato realized his legs seemed to be still functional. Tumbling and using the walls and furniture for support, he walked to the blue curtain, and discovered the bathroom it led to. Takato smiled with surprise, but accepted the surprise with gratefulness, given that, in fact, he kind of needed to take a leak.

Five minutes later (the time it took him to pee, get up, and make his way to wash his hands and face), Takato was exiting the small bathroom, when he detected some movement close to him. He let a sigh of relief when he saw it was Rika and Renamon, entering the room from another curtain he hadn't seen before.

"Hey, Rika! Where were………"

Takato was unable to finish his sentence when he noticed that Rika was, in fact, wearing a kimono. To top things, she had her hair loose.

"Aah……well………where did you……umm……"

_Dear Lord, she's beautiful……………_

Rika soon noticed the cause of Takato's stammering and blushing, and tried to hide behind Renamon, which was of course, impossible.

"Ah, well……they took my clothes, and this was here when I took a bath………I didn't want to wear this!"

Renamon snorted. _Sure you didn't……_

"Oh……okay……"

"And what do you think you're doing!? You should be resting!"

Renamon snorted again. _Oh, nice way to change the topic…………_

"I had to go the bathroom!"

"What could you possibly need to do there!? You haven't eaten a thing since the day before yesterday!"

"Oh, come on! I at least have the right to wash my hands and face, right!?"

"No, you don't! Now get on that bed before I force you to!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!!!"

"Ahem………I'll just go outside to do some scouting……be right back……" Renamon muttered. When she was certain that she had been completely ignored, she sighed and disappeared in the shadows.

Two minutes later, Takato had reluctantly returned to the bed, and Rika was sitting next to him.

"So……where are we?"

Rika chuckled. "We're now prisoners in Rosemon's secret hideout, sleepyhead."

"Oh……so, when's the execution?"

"Very funny. We just came from an audience with this place's leader."

"Wasn't Rosemon the leader?"

"Hey, I asked the same thing! Anyway, no, it's a grumpy old Cherrymon. He seems nice enough, though."

"So……what did he say?"

"Well, we're pretty much stuck here. He wants to talk to you."

Takato sighed. "I should have guessed."

He then looked around the bedroom. "Well, I guess it's a nice place to die."

"Takato……just don't get started with that."

Takato looked at Rika……and smiled. "Okay."

Rika blushed and looked away. "Whatever."

Takato chuckled. "Some things never change, huh………"

"Yeah, you're still the same silly Gogglehead."

Takato wisely chose not to comment on that. Besides, he had another question.

"Rika………"

"What?"

"My lips kind of tickle. Isn't there anything to drink around here?"

Rika's blush grew fiercer and she immediately got off the bed.

"I……I don't know………now that you mention it, I'm kind of thirsty, too………be right back!"

Takato frowned as he watched how Rika hurriedly exited the room. He shrugged to himself and melted with the warm bed. He wondered what to do, how to spend his last days alive. It was good to know he'd have Rika and Renamon by his side, though. He couldn't have asked for better company. Well, maybe Guilmon, too, but he knew there was no way he could have taken him to the Digital World. But that still left the question of what to do. He definitely didn't want to spend his last hours on a bed. Besides, he was very worried about Henry and the others. He knew he had to get out of that room before he died of boredom.

And there was this other thing…………

_To die without regrets………_

He was calmly sitting on the bed when Rika returned. However, the way his hands clutched the sheets revealed just how nervous he was. Rika didn't notice, though. She had a jar of water and two glasses with her. Takato admired her gracious movements as she walked to him and placed the objects on the table next to the bed.

"I'm going to see if I can get some food. I guess you're hungry. Wait here."

Rika was leaving again, but Takato wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Wait."

One simple word was enough to freeze the girl. "What is it?" she said without turning back to face Takato.

The boy swallowed all the saliva which had accumulated in his mouth, and took several breaths to try to calm down his heart's excessive beating. It seemed to be useless, though.

"I……well………you told not to talk about this, but………"

"Takato, please don't………"

"No, Rika, let me say this!"

The force on his words made Rika turned around, and then she did notice the hands practically squeezing the sheets.

"Takato, what's wrong?"

Takato smiled. "You said my name."

"Oh, knock it off. I though there was a problem……"

"I'm glad."

Rika blushed and averted her gaze away from his eyes. Now her heart was beating faster, too. _Damn you, Goggles!_

"Rika……there's something…………for a long time I thought it would be useless, especially when I found out that I'm dying and everything, but the more I think about, the more I'm certain………I have to do this. I need to do this, or I'll never rest at peace."

Rika was getting nervous with every word, but she was good at hiding it. "Takato, what is it?"

Takato's smiled grew wider, and so did Rika's blushed. Takato loved the way Rika said his name. It was another thing to the "Things I love about Rika" list. He sighed, and finally spoke, as he knew he wouldn't have another chance.

_Everything will be all right………I'll leave without regrets._

"If I'm going to die, I want to do it without regrets."

Rika sighed in relief. _That's it? Stupid Gogglehead……_

"Takato……there's no-"

"Rika Nonaka……………I love you."

*************************************************************************

*************************************************************************

End of chapter 14…………

**Author's Notes: I told you, beginning of the end. These chapters, this one and the next one, I've been looking forward to write them a long time ago. And speaking of these two chapters, I'll take the chance to thank Black, for giving me some……interestingly comical ideas (I love your fics!), Epsilon for recommending me some songs (which I'll definitely use in Gospel), and my best friend Angela for giving me ideas of this chapter. Once again, thanks for the many reviews, good or bad, and thanks to all those who enjoy my stories, reviewers or not. Now I'll get out of here before I get sentimental.**

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Rika's Voice: What is love? A biochemical phenomenon originated in the brain, which slowly extends to the rest of the body like a plague. Is it a blessing, or a disease?**

What is happiness? Is it an ideal, an utopia, a dream of perfection needed by imperfect being to go on? Or is it a tangible possibility? Is happiness somewhere, can I grasp it with my hands?

What is it that I want? My need, my desire, my passion, the reason of my existence. My hope, my love, my obsession. My body, my heart, my soul………

What is love? When you stop being yourself to give yourself to someone else. Is it really worth it? Is it truly the correct way?

What is pain? Love is pain. Love is a sin? Yes…………but humans like to sin.

The next chapter of "Silent Sorrow" is: Concerto of Despair, Part II. Passion's Sonata.

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com) wishes you a very happy new year 2004!


	15. Concerto of Despair, Part II

Okay, three chapters left. You'll notice time passes very quickly in this one, as the next one is pretty much the last hour of this whole Daemon War thing. Anyway, I have received many comments, e-mails and reviews lately, and they seem to increase as the end approaches. They differ from good to bad, including funny, nice and just plain mean, and I enjoy reading all of them. Many questions about the ending, and I have to state it again: it's already written. I should get started already, since now I have a lot of Takato and Rika scenes to write. Oh, and I don't own them, or anyone from Digimon!

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 15**

**_Concerto of Despair_**

**_Part II: Passion's Sonata_**

****

****

_"How do you feel?"_

_I'm……I'm confused. I don't know what to do, what to say. I don't like this feeling._

_"In your case, I dare to say it is good to doubt."_

_But it's uncomfortable._

_"But, for the first time, you're actually considering doing the right thing."_

_My, that's one-sided._

_"But it's true. You're hurting those who love you by doing what you're doing, abandoning yourself to the darkness. Now you have the chance to put an end to it. A reason to move on."_

_Why should I? To face to horrors of existence, the pestilence that raids hearts and souls? I know that if I go on, I'll find nothing but sadness, because there's no way someone like me will find happiness. I'm an outcast. I'm different, and alone, life means nothing._

_"…………"_

_Life is nothing but silent sorrow._

*************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 85:42:49**

Takato was VERY uncomfortable.

He had done something he had vaguely imagined doing……in his dreams. There was a time when he was certain he'd do it, confessing……to Jeri. Then all the emotionally traumatic D-Reaper stuff came, which pretty much helped him change his mind.

Then, there was Rika. Since Rika already had the trauma, and this was not indirectly or directly caused by him, Takato assumed there wouldn't be too much trouble in falling for her. Then he remembered she is cold and mean. He knew it would take a while.

And a while it took. But, eventually, they became friends. Best friends, in fact, unless Rika had some hidden friends somewhere. And, as their friendship grew stronger, his body became weaker and weaker. His time was running out, so he did it. To die without regrets, he confessed.

Now, he had done everything he had intended to do before leaving the world of the living. He could die at peace.

However, he had failed to consider one little thing.

_What if she loves me!?_

A few weeks before, he would immediately discard the idea, labeling it as the product of a pathetic fantasy. However, now he doubted, as incredible as that might sound. He could still remember Chaos' words in his head.

So, now that little something remained. Her response, whatever it may be, would change the outcome of everything. He didn't fear being rejected. It would hurt like hell, of course, but he had been ready for it since the first moment he considered the idea of actually being in love with her. Besides, he wouldn't have much time to grieve over it, right?

The problem is, he wasn't ready for _acceptance._

He wondered how long had it been already since he had, you know, said it. It felt like days; that was for sure. He knew that it had been just a few seconds, but in that time he hadn't detected any signs of movement from Rika, much less the intention to say something. She had her back turned to him, as she was leaving the room when he spoke. Takato knew that, if he wanted an answer, he'd have to inquire to get it.

"……………"

So, if Rika didn't want to talk, he'd have to make her talk.

"Rika, do you………?"

But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. It was as if he had drained all of his words in the act of confessing to her.

"……………"

_Come on………_

"Rika, do you l-"

"Yes."

_Oh, dear God._

"…………Rika……"

And finally, Rika turned around to face him. And Takato's heart skipped a beat. On her face, he saw the most beautiful smile ever. It was shy, but it reflected a joy like he had never seen before.

"I………I thought you already knew."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 85:42:01**

With a mighty slash of his left arm-blade, SlashAngemon finished the last DarkScubamon. It hadn't been that tough, actually. After all, they were only a scouting team, so it wasn't a large group, and he had the type advantage. Adding the fact that he was way faster than any of them and that he was a Mega Digimon, and the result became obvious.

However, it didn't help one bit to ease Takeru's worries.

He looked up to the Digi-Destined. It was good to know that at least they hadn't left. That didn't change the fact that they were little more than sitting ducks at the moment. There was also the fact of Mimi's disappearance that kept nagging at the back of his mind. It certainly confirmed his suspicion of Mimi's child having something to do with Project Asmodeus, even if he wasn't still completely sure of how precisely. If his worse suspicion was true, that Mimi's baby is in fact a clone of Matsuki Takato, or another byproduct of Project Asmodeus, then they were in really deep shit.

He flew up to meet with his former comrades before de-evolving back to Patamon and Takeru.

"Thank God it was a small group. I won't be able to deal with the whole strike team, and it's a matter of team before they notice that the scouts are taking too long to return. So we better return to base to think of a plan."

No questions were asked when Takeru slashed a card and Patamon evolved to Pegasusmon. Takeru wasn't in the mood for answering questions, and the Digi-Destined didn't seem to be in the mood for asking them.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 84:55:10**

Renamon waited patiently for her Tamer. They had been requested for an audience with the leader of this group of Digimon, Lord Cherrymon. She guessed Rika was taking that long because of the ever-weaker Takato, but the Digimon around her were getting impatient. After all, they had been called half an hour before. She knew Rika was stubborn and had a tendency for challenging authority, but she was smart enough to know when to swallow her pride, especially when their lives could depend on it.

Finally, steps could be heard from the end of the hallway. From what she could hear, it was two people. Relieved that Takato was once again able to walk on his own two feet, Renamon stepped forward to meet her Tamer, getting odd glances from the guards because of the sudden movement.

"Ouch! You stepped on my kimono, Gogglehead!!!"

"I already said I'm sorry!"

"That was for pulling the ribbon on the back of my waist and almost stripping me naked!"

"It was an accident!!!"

"Sure……it's always an accident…………"

"Rika!!!"

"You're abusing your luck, Goggles…………"

Renamon and Takato sighed simultaneously. Yep, same old Rika and Takato. At least, that's what Renamon would have thought if it weren't for a little detail.

Takato and Rika were holding hands.

"Okay, enough!"

Okay, Takato and Rika WERE holding hands.

"What!?"

"It's dangerous to stay close to you, Gogglehead!"

"Oh, come on; don't say such a horrible thing!" Takato yelled back at Rika. The guards weren't sure of what to do. Neither was Renamon. This whole "holding hands" thing was new to her.

"Well, it's true!"

"My other friends have never complained!!!"

"Well, that's because you've never cop a feel of Henry's ass!!!"

"Rika!!!!"

"Or fall face-flat on Jeri's chest!!!!"

"You're still mad about that!?"

"YOU FELL ON MY BREASTS!!!!"

"WHICH BREASTS!? ……………OKAY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!!!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU'RE A STUPID JERK!!!"

"I'M SORRY!!!"

"Okay, okay, enough quarreling, you two……" Renamon muttered. She couldn't believe it, but she felt like a babysitter. Rika growled some curses before resuming her walking, as did Takato.

Five seconds later, they were holding hands again.

Renamon realized she'd never understand human beings.

Finaly, they reached the main chamber where Lord Cherrymon resided. Inside it, they were awaited by a Digimon much bigger than what Takato, Rika or even Renamon expected. He was huge for Cherrymon standards. Heck, the guy was huge for Digimon standards. However, he seemed to be in a very deep sleep.

_"I don't think this guy shoots Cherry Bombs, but Cherry Molotov Cocktails!"_

**You know, Chaos, you're only funny when you don't try to be funny!**

"Lord Cherrymon, we've brought the humans to you." Rosemon announced from her place next to her. The giant tree shifted uncomfortably and faced the Tamers, still having not opened his eyes. That was when Takato realized the important fact about Cherrymon.

"He's blind."

"Huh?"

"Takato is right, Rika." Renamon confirmed Takato's statement.

"Very impressive, indeed." Cherrymon's powerful low pitched voice reverberated in the large stone room. Takato could actually feel the floor shaking as it resonated with the sound waves, and he knew that he wasn't facing an ordinary Ultimate Digimon.

"Yes, yes, I feel it. A Renamon, a human with an unusual amount of data, and a certain data life-form I cannot identify yet as human or Digimon."

"I guess that would be me." Takato muttered.

"Quite a discovery you've made, Rosemon. You did well by bringing them here. This particular being must not fall in Daemon's hands."

That got Takato's brain cells working. "What!? You know of Daemon!?"

"Hmm………the unique one has spoken. It is certainly a human's voice. I bet you also have the appearance of a human being. But you're not a human being, which I can tell immediately. The data-proportion within you is just too high."

Takato remembered a conversation he had with Daneel Randt during the "Nightmare" crisis. "Yep, I've heard that before."

"However, the data contained within you is not that of a Digimon, hence you're no Digimon, either. What kind of powers do you have?"

"Hmm…well, I can merge with any Digimon who has established a previous bond with a human being."

"I see………"

"Oh, and I can manipulate data at will! 

"And there's the Digital Hazard, too………" Rika interrupted.

"Gee, Rika, thanks!"

"Yes, yes, the Digital Hazard………" Cherrymon seemed to be pondering something. "What you call the Digital Hazard is nothing but an uncontrolled conscious manipulation of the Second Law of Thermodynamics."

"Okay……now you lost me."

**Takato**………****

"Young boy, what's your name?"

"Matsuki Takato! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's good to see such enthusiasm in such a weak body, Takato-san."

"Oh, you can tell? Neat! Anyway, let's just say I have a reason to be like this……ouch! Rika!"

Takato smiled as he heard Cherrymon's laughter. It was a very healthy laugh, coming from such an elderly Digimon.

"Takato-san, the Second Law of Thermodynamics states that the Universes always have the tendency to reach the state of highest disorder. In other words, the Universes' disorder tends to increase."

"Ahh……"

"When computer data is organized in, let's say, an algorithm or a computer software, or even an average document, like a young human boy doing his homework, the order of the computer system has increased, but it had to spend a certain amount of energy to do that, which in the end results in a decrease of the Universe's total 'useable' energy. In other words, an increase in the amount of disorder, or 'entropy'."

"I got that, but what's that got to do with the Hazard?"

"The Digital Hazard is pretty much the opposite of the example I just gave you. For you to manipulate extreme amounts of energy at will, you have to destroy data. That's why the Hazard is so dangerous to the Digital World and the computer networks. As I already told you, every system tends to evolve towards the state of highest disorder. The Digital Hazard only accelerates that process to give its bearer a superior power."

"I see………"

"You are free to wander wherever you please in this, our hideout. You must be tired, so we'll postpone our discussions for later, Takato-san. Please feel yourselves at home. You may leave. I'm looking forward to out next meeting."

Takato was surprised by the sudden urge Cherrymon had to dispatch them, and how their attitude towards the "intruders" had changed. There was something this Digimon wasn't telling him.

"Umm……may I ask one last question?"

"You already did."

"How is it that you know so much about me………being blind and everything?"

Cherrymon chuckled. "My roots are deeply planted within the Digital World. I receive data from many sources and many layers of this world. I knew everything about you much before you arrived here."

Takato nodded before making signs to Rika and Renamon, and the three left silently. As soon as they were gone, Rosemon spoke.

"Are we doing the right thing, milord?"

Cherrymon sighed sadly. "My dear Rosemon, this place has been doomed since the very moment that boy entered this secret garden."

"What!?"

"It is a matter of time before those after Takato-san discover this hideout, and they won't stop until this place is nothing but ashes."

"But, but then……shouldn't we get rid of him!?"

"Of course not. It would be much worse if we did that. We shall become the sacrificial lambs so that everyone else is saved."

"But……I don't want to………"

"Our lives are the price of peace for every world, Rosemon. That is the fate bestowed upon us."

Rosemon had nothing else to say. The worst thing was that she couldn't hate the humans for it. The boy, Matsuki's smiling face had conquered her heart.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 80:37:39**

It was approximately ten in the morning, and Henry was alone. Even Terriermon had left, "to check on things" as he had put it. He wondered what the others were doing. He wondered what Jeri was doing. Probably checking on Guilmon, or Takato's parents. He also wondered what was up with Impmon. He hadn't heard from him at all since his arrival to the shelter base. He hadn't even helped them in their failed strike against Daemon.

It was just about then when Yamaki entered the room.

"Hey, Mr. Yamaki."

The man didn't spoke until he had taken a seat next to Henry's bed.

"How are you?"

"I could be better, that's for sure."

"I can tell."

"……………"

"……………"

Henry wondered what was it that Yamaki wanted to tell him. After all, he was pretty sure Yamaki wasn't there just to ask him how he was.

"How are the others?"

"You mean the kids or……?"

"Everyone." Henry explained. Yamaki began flicking his lighter.

"Pretty shaken. I guess this whole thing has being quite the shock for everyone."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Every other time you fought, there seem to be no immediate danger to us, or the people of Tokyo, and now all of a sudden the city has become a war zone and one of our technicians was murdered. What I mean is, we never expected that things could get worse than D-Reaper."

"D-Reaper had no emotions, and it interpreted them as a weakness. On the other side, Daemon is completely driven by his emotions. That's what makes him much stronger than the average Mega Digimon. If this was an ordinary Daemon, I'd have beaten him ages ago."

"I guess he's not much different from humans, after all. We're driven by emotions, and emotions make us do things we'd normally never do."

"Emotions make us stronger." Henry muttered to himself.

"But they can also be our demise." Yamaki said before standing up and exiting the room, leaving Henry with his own thoughts.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 78:****22:00******

"Lunch is ready, Goggles!"

Takato chuckled as a smiling Rika entered the bedroom with a tray with food. Renamon simply stared at the two Tamers, trying to discover what the hell was going on with Rika.

Speaking or Rika, she had taken a seat on the bed, next to Takato, who had been resting on bed like Cherrymon had suggested. Besides, he needed to save energy for he planned to explore the place by himself later, and, as much as he enjoyed Rika's company, he'd rather do it by himself.

"Hmm, you know, Rika……….."

"What?" She replied as she grabbed the chopsticks.

"I can eat by my-oof!"

Takato was interrupted by the huge piece of lettuce Rika had shoved in his mouth.

"Rika, really, I'd really prefer-"

"I don't hear chewing!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Renamon frowned as she still tried to know if Rika was trying to feed or asphyxiate poor Takato.

_Love is definitely a strange thing._

"Guess what I found?" A strangely excited Rika suddenly said.

"What?" That's what Takato would have said if his mouth wasn't stuffed with food.

"These guys have their own hot springs! I definitely could use a bath."

"Hmm………" That was the only answer Takato could give without spitting any rice.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 78:****01:31******

Henry was startled by a knock on the door.

"Henry? Are you sleeping?"

It was Jeri.

"Umm……yeah."

Jeri chuckled behind the door, and Henry could almost see her blush as she replied. "I…I brought you lunch. Can I……?"

"Sure, it's open."

With her hands full, it took Jeri a while to push the door with her body while making sure the food didn't end up on the floor. Once she was next to Henry, she placed the tray on Henry's lap while took a sitting position to eat.

"I'm not very hungry." Henry admitted, and Jeri's eyes widened a little bit.

"B-But you've got to…"

"I didn't say I wasn't eating, Jeri."

And then, Henry ate silently, while an embarrassed Jeri waited patiently, wondering what she was supposed to do next.

"………thank you."

"W-What for?"

"Bringing me lunch."

"Oh…..It-it's okay………"

"Still, it's very sweet of you."

Jeri thought that if she got any redder she'd explode. What should she do? Was it better to confess, or did she have to wait for Henry to make a move? And when would that happen, anyway? Was there any clue from which she could infer that Henry had some interest in her? And why was Henry looking at her as if she were some sort of idiot?

"W…what's wrong?"

Henry was startled by the sudden words.

"Ah!? No……it's just, you seemed to be in another world for a while. What were you thinking?"

Jeri gasped. "No, nothing! It was nothing, really!"

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 75:05:14**

"Well, I'm still waiting." MagnaAngemon muttered. Davis growled.

In front of the Digi-Destined, a battle ensued. Two exhausted Digimon, ExVeemon and Stingmon, against MagnaAngemon, who looked as good as new. The Dragon eyed the Insect, who nodded slowly.

"X Laser!" ExVeemon shouted at the same time Stingmon charged forwards.

"Hmph." MagnaAngemon muttered before cutting the X Laser in half with the Excalibur. A second later, he had stopped Stingmon's Spiking Strike with his other hand, using Stingmon's momentum to slam him against the ground.

"The lamest trick in the book." Takeru whispered to Koushiro, who stood next to him, witnessing the battle. Just like Izzy, the other Digi-Destined looked at the same scene from different place around Gennai's backyard.

"How do you do it?"

"What, Izzy?"

"To be able to control Patamon's evolutions so freely."

"Well, there are several reasons. The fact that I don't rely on a Crest anymore is one of them. You also have to take into account that, unlike you guys, Patamon and I haven't lost our fighting instinct. That would be pretty much it."

**Ahem!!!**

"Ah, of course, Pauline also plays an important part of it. Without her mediation, I wouldn't be able to connect with Patamon the way I do."

**Thank you!**

"And what about merging with Patamon? I never imagined something like that was ever possible?"

"Well, I still don't have complete comprehension of the process of bio-merging, or what kinds of requirements are needed. However, I can tell you this. First, it depends on the interface. An ordinary Digivice or a D-3 won't be enough, as it wasn't designed to manipulate such excessive amounts of data. It is required at least one of the Tamers' D-Powers or an Omnivice to do it. It is particularly easy with an Omnivice, actually. As a matter of fact, Takato Matsuki has the incredible ability to bio-merge with other Digimon besides his partner. I think we could easily bio-merge with any of our Digimon. It makes me wonder the kinds of combination that would appear."

Takeru stopped his trail of thought to focus on the battle once again.

"Come on, why isn't anyone else joining the battle!? Those are not even worth the effort!"

Davis growled once again, while Ken's lips contorted in a rather scary grin. He seemed to be looking forward to the challenge. Yolei also stepped forward.

"I take that as an insult to my hubby! Hawkmon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to……Aquilamon!!!"

Takeru sweatdropped. "Well……whatever helps her get in the mood………"

Once again, ExVeemon and Stingmon charged, only to be knocked back by MagnaAngemon with an arm thrust. When Aquilamon was about to ram the Angel Digimon with its horns, MagnaAngemon grabbed them with his hands and slammed the giant bird against the ground, as he had done with Stingmon.

"Great job, MagnaAngemon, keep it going!"

Kari looked at Takeru for a second. _When I look at him right now, it's as if he hadn't changed at all……he's almost like the kid I once knew………only more cunning._

"Gatomon, we're joining the battle, too."

"Right!"

Takeru heard the exchange. "Kari!"

"What?"

"If you're not going to make Gatomon evolve to Angewomon, then don't even bother! Nefertimon is too weak!"

Kari mimicked Davis with a growl of her own. That was exactly was she was going to do. "You know I can't do that!"

"Says who? Watch this!"

Koushiro watched how Takeru picked one card from his battle deck. "Digi-Modify! Win Ratio 60%, activate!"

"MagnaAngemon, digivolve to………Seraphimon!!!"

Yolei groaned. "Oh, this is great. How do you expect us to fight a Mega Digimon!?"

"Oh, so you think Daemon's army doesn't have Mega Digimon, Yolei, dear? Now, fight! And no DNA Evolutions, please! I need as many Digimon as possible!"

"Anything else!? Gatomon, go!"

"We're going, too, Tentomon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to……Kabuterimon!!!"

Takeru smiled. "About damn time, Koushiro!"

"Oh, really, watch this! Kabuterimon, now!!!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…………MegaKabuterimon!!!!!!"

Takeru eyed Koushiro and showed him a huge grin. "Not bad, my friend, not bad at all! Come one, who else still has it!?"

"Oh, just shut up, TJ! ExVeemon, kick his ass!!!"

"Go get him, Stingmon!!!"

"Don't just stay there, Aquilamon! Fight!!!"

"Gatomon, I'm counting on you!!!"

"MegaKabuterimon, just like any other battle! Stay focused!!!!"

Koushiro had left Takeru's side long ago, to cheer his partner. Now it was Sora who replaced Izzy's place next to Takeru.

"Mission accomplished, huh?" Sora said to her brother-in-law.

"Yeah." A satisfied Takeru answered.

"You really got them all excited and everything. They look like a bunch of kids."

"Makes you want to join them, huh?"

"Not really. I like to think I've grown up. On the other side, Biyomon……"

"Oh, very funny!" The small bird Digimon spat.

"Okay, let's see if I still got it……" Sora said as she clutched her Digivice.

"Biyomon, digivolve to………Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve to………Garudamon!!!!!!"

Takeru whistled when Seraphimon was suddenly rammed by an immense bird man Digimon.

"Okay……that was much more than I expected." Sora commented. Takeru simply nodded.

"Not really that unexpected. You've always been very talented, Sora."

"Gee, thanks!"

"He'd very proud of you."

Sora looked at Takeru for a second before smiling back.

"Thank you."

At the same time, Seraphimon groaned as he got up, when……

"Armadillomon, digivolve to……Ankylomon!!!"

……he was once again rammed, this time by a much heavier Digimon.

"Cody! I thought you weren't going to join us!" Takeru said before letting go a loud laugh.

"And he's not the only one!" Joe replied.

"Gomamon, digivolve to………Ikkakumon!"

Takeru was more than satisfied. "Well, I guess that's everyone……"

"Gabumon, digivolve to………Garurumon!"

"……not."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 74:45:45**

"I'm in heaven………" Takato said. He was in a state of complete bliss.

He was completely alone, surrounded only by rocks and steam. The hot springs were doing a fabulous job relaxing Takato's sore muscles and restoring valuable energy for the upcoming days. In fact, it was the best he had felt in the last week.

However, it is well known that peace is but a shadow of death, and in Takato's case, it is a known fact that peace doesn't seem to stay too long by his side. Since there are no enemies nearby……yet, we can only infer that the most likely to be the source of any disturbances would be a certain redhead.

If you haven't reached the obvious conclusion yet, let's do things step by step. At this point, Takato has already complimented Rika's clothes, made her blush several times, and copped a feel of her rear and fall face-flat on her chest. Hence, the next obvious logical step would be………

Anyway, Rika enters the room. Since it's a hot spring, she is easily noticed by her clothes (or the lack of them, I mean). Immediately, that little part of our brain which only focuses on self-preservation regardless of the situation was triggered in Takato's head. As he slowly counted the seconds his life still has left, he took a deep breath and sank himself in the hot water.

_Aaargh_! It's too hot!!!__

_"Well, duh! They are HOT springs!"_

Of course, that caused Takato to swallow a lot of water, which depleted any air he had gathered before, so he returned to the surface, where, of course, he was spotted by Miss Rika Nonaka.

Since Takato thought he was as good as dead, he considered there wouldn't be any further problems if he actually faced her and apologized……even if this wasn't really his fault.

"Ah! Aaaa……I'm sorry!!!"

"………………"

No response. Takato waited and tried to figure what Rika was thinking. Of course, she was surprised. I mean, who wouldn't?

_But there's also……_

_"……fear?"_

_Yes, and………hesitation._

And then, much to Takato's shock, Rika walked inside the natural pool and sat next to Takato.

"Rika……"

"Don't."

"But…"

"Don't say a word."

The two remained silent and immobile for a while. Takato realized that the hot springs weren't so relaxing anymore.

"Why are you doing this?"

"………because I don't want to cry."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 74:40:27**

On the grass, a myriad of rookie Digimon lied, exhausted. They were breathing heavily, receiving the gazes of just as many humans, who still couldn't believe what had just happened. They had found the advantage in numbers, and for a while, they actually had a chance at victory. They had been the Digi-Destined again, finding the road to victory against all odds, and releasing true power in the greatest perils. Their hearts beat as one, their blood had boiled and they hadn't refused the unavoidable excitement that flooded their veins. They were together again, joined by a common goal. To defeat Seraphimon.

And then, in a flash of light, they had lost.

While the Digi-Destined each went to aid their fallen Digimon, the golden angel de-evolved back to Patamon and flew to his resting place on Takeru's head.

"What the hell was that? One minute I thought I was defeated and the next I opened one hell of a can of whoop-ass!!!"

Takeru shrugged and showed his Digimon the three cards he was holding.

"Offense Plug-In K, Defense Plug-In G and High Speed Plug-In T, they never fail!"

Yolei growled as she smoothed the mess of feathers Hawkmon was now.

"You know, that's like, so not fair!"

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 74:31:02**

Rika had just "existed", letting the hot water caress her skin, while Takato was left alone with his many thought, at the same time he fought the incredible desire to ogle the naked girl next to him. She hadn't turned her back to him, or tried to hide her nakedness, so it wasn't that difficult. He just had to turn his head a little bit………

"So……what now?"

It had been her first sentence in almost fifteen minutes, so it totally took Takato by surprise. As instant reflexes kicked in, Takato turned a full 120 degrees away, hindering any intention of peeking at Rika.

_What now………? Good question._

Takato wasn't very sure of what the problem was. He liked her, and she had just told him she liked him, wasn't the happy ending supposed to come next?

_"Hmm……good me……"_

_Oh, yeah, I'm almost dead. Good point. So, what I'm supposed to do?_

_"I guess now's when I give you the whole 'follow your heart' speech, right?"_

_From you? No, thank you. Any suggestions, Ruki?_

**I guess it's all up to what you want, Goggles.**

Accepting the facts, Takato turned to face Rika. The girl's body stiffened her body due to the unexpected invasion to her intimacy, but then she remembered she had pretty much asked for it.

"……will you be my girlfriend? Even if it's just for these few days?"

Rika was surprised, and her eyes pretty much showed it. However, the surprise Takato saw was soon changed to a smile Takato couldn't interpret.

"My, you're bold."

Takato frowned. _Is she chuckling?_

"So……is that a yes?"

Rika's chuckling transformed into a healthy laughter.

"………anyway……what am I supposed to do?" She happily said.

Takato couldn't tell what Rika was thinking. Was she toying with him? _Heh_, might as well follow the game!__

"Well……you could start by kissing me."

"My, you're one bold Gogglehead!"

Rika's expression didn't change, but he could tell she found this quite entertaining. Takato chuckled.

"Shut up and listen to a dying man's request."

More laughter from Rika, who didn't stop showing that strange smile of hers. She was challenging him, but Takato didn't know that. However, the challenge became dangerously tangible when the girl suddenly approached him.

"Ahh…umm………Rika………" Takato muttered, his confidence suddenly disappearing. Rika seemed to be ignoring the boy's words, and she was now inches away from him.

"Stupid Gogglehead………stupid cute baka Gogglehead……………come here."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 72:****12:31******

He knew he was in the wrong place. He also knew that if he was found, he would be dragged back to bed. But he needed to do this. He owed it to the person who had saved his life.

"How are you, Ryo?"

He got no response. It was expected, since Ryo was unconscious. Henry looked at the far end of the room. Monodramon slept peacefully, yet Henry knew that the small dragon was troubled by his Tamer's well being. After all, Henry had never seen Monodramon bonding with any other human but Ryo Akiyama. Actually, he hadn't even seen him having a conversation with any other human being but Ryo Akiyama (except for a few words exchanged with Takato in the Digital World (Check _Omni-Tamer for details), but there was no way Henry could know about that)._

However, the object of his worries was the human, not the Digimon, so he turned his gaze to the boy on the bed. He knew Ryo had been in many adventures, and he was sure this was the first time he got so badly wounded. But it was also the first time he was caught by surprise, so it could be understood. There was no merit in what Daemon had done.

And so, Ryo was now covered in bandages as his burns and wounds healed. He also knew that Ryo was out of commission for a while, and that was yet another advantage for Daemon. There was absolutely nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing _he could do._

"What are you doing here?"

Henry didn't have to turn to the source of the voice to recognize it as Jeri's.

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

Jeri bit her tongue. It was a silly question, right.

"I guess not."

She took a seat on the other side of the bed, so she could look at Ryo and Henry at the same time.

"Poor Ryo."

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "He ended up like this for saving my life………"

"It wasn't your……"

"I know. But it still bugs me."

Jeri sighed. It pained her to see Henry so troubled. "I wish Takato was here. He'd know what to do."

Henry sweatdropped. "Umm……not really. He'd just charge straight forward to Daemon, confident that somehow things would turn out okay."

Jeri chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. But it has always worked for him."

"Well, we had to run out of luck one day."

"At the worst time possible."

"Murphy's Law, Jeri. Never forget it."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 69:49:56**

Back in his bedroom, with his eyes closed, and his body covered by a kimono and the bed's sheets, Takato went through all of the day's events.

_My girlfriend………_

Takato giggled like a little girl.

_"Oh, jeez……"_

_What!? I've dreamt of this for who knows how long. I'm only enjoying the fruits of my hard work and effort._

**Don't you want a medal too, Goggles?**

"You know, that wouldn't be so bad."

"What?" Rika's voice was heard from inside the bathroom. Once again, Renamon was conveniently absent.

"Ah, nothing? Just talking with Ruki."

Rika's head showed up from behind the curtain. "Really? I still can't believe it actually talks back."

**Well, you better believe it, missy!**

"Well, she technically doesn't talk, Rika. She sends electrical impulses my brain interprets as words."

"Oooh, nerdy Gogglehead!"

"Go to hell."

Rika disappeared inside the bathroom once again. Takato sighed, and with a smile on his face, he completely relaxed his sore body. He closed his eyes, and it was only he and his mind companions. He soon noticed the same aura of tiredness and weakness from both Ruki and Chaos.

"Takato……" Ruki whispered sadly.

"I know. I feel it, too. As much as my body rests, and as comfortable and content I am here, I feel more and more tired."

"At this point………" Ruki started.

"……three days, maybe less." Chaos finished. They both looked at Takato/Asmodeus, waiting for a conclusion. The fact that Chaos was actually listening to his counterpart's opinion was a sign of weakness, and it stated the fact that Chaos had succumbed to the facts. There would be no "Total Control of the Vessel" this time.

After twenty seconds, more or less, Takato simply replied with a silly grin.

"Well, I guess we should make the most of these days, right?"

Both Ruki and Chaos sighed.

"Why am I not surprised, I wonder?" Ruki concluded with a smile on her face.

With that settled, Takato opened his eyes, to meet a seemingly annoyed Rika, with her arms crossed across her chest and her left foot continuously tapping the floor.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?'!?" Rika spat back.

"Exactly what I said, what?"

"Gosh, are you stupid, or what!?"

It took quite a while to realize that his body was pretty much spread on the middle of the bed.

"Oh………oh!"

"Move it already!!!"

A few seconds later and Rika was on the bed, her back turned to Takato. "Stupid Gogglehead."

For an entire minute, the only sound heard was the dancing flames from the torches and candles.

"Sorry."

Immediately, Rika turned to face Takato.

"Now why are you apologizing!?"

"Wha-what!? I thought you were mad at me!!!"

"Do you think I'm the kind of person who gets mad at silly things like that!?"

"Ummm………"

**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a dilemma here!**

"Ah……Rika, dear, do you want the right answer or the nice answer?"

*TWACK!*

"Ow!!! Rika!!!"

Rika chuckled and cuddled next to the boy. Takato frowned in response.

"I'll never understand women." 

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 68:11:12**

In the eternal paradox of time and space known as Infinity, the Dragon God meditated.

In the eyes of Goddramon, the situation had reached a state of unstable balance. Like the ball which will eventually fall down the ramp, the flow of events was as likely to result in success as it was to absolute disaster. Daemon, tired of rampaging the ghost city Tokyo currently was, had finally deployed troops in the Southern Quadrant. It was a matter of time before they find Takato, everything depending on the _when_. A little too soon, and it would be the end of everything.

The skies of Infinity were dark and cloudy, and a cool breeze refreshed the place. It was a metaphor of the relative peace Takato was experiencing. Rika Nonaka was doing an excellent job as "The Chain", the one who bound Takato to the joys of humanity before the final hour. Soon, very soon, Rika's "services" would be no longer needed. And if, and only if things turned out okay, then Rika would be replaced by Alice. "The Chain" would be replaced by "The Teacher".

There was no place for love in the life of the new Adam.

But he wasn't really that worried about Takato's future. He blindly believed in the ways of the Thread of Destiny. He just knew things would develop as expected, in one way or another, with or without Takato. What truly worried him was what was happening in the Eastern Quadrant.

Mimi's disappearance, aside from causing a lot of preoccupation for the Digi-Destined and Takeru, had been a terrible disturbance for the balance of things. What was even worse, he ignored where she was taken, or what had happened to her. The last moment before losing track of her data pattern she was awfully close to the edge of the Eastern Quadrant. The place where the four quadrants meet. The relative center of the Universe.

The Apex.

The Apex had always been a mystery to him, and pretty much everyone else. There seem to be no was to know what lies within there because, as far as he knew, it was impossible to enter. He had some theories about what could possibly exist in such a place, but there was no point discussing them without any proof, or method to find proof, as a matter of fact.

He made a mental check to ponder such matters in a future occasion, as he now thought that, just maybe, the secret of the Apex would help unveil some of the mysteries behind Project Asmodeus even he ignored. Then, he moved to the third matter at hand.

Once Takeru had finished the original model for the Omnivice, Pauline, other two such artifact had been created. The Ruby Omnivice, Ruki, and the Blackpearl Omnivice, still unnamed. He had pretty good idea of what her name would be, but he'd wait to seem what happened. Anyway, since Takeru had been satisfied with the original result, he had pretty much dropped the Omnivice Project, labeling it as "successful".

Goddramon had a completely different opinion, though.

And the result was now finished. The new generation of Omnivices was much easier to manipulate, as there were absolutely no buttons and no screen. The operation was completely driven by the Tamer's brain waves and the interface with the nervous system. Aside from that, an increased memory compared to the first model and improved processing capabilities were important differences. There was a catch, though.

With the new Omnivices, the Tamer couldn't choose the attributes of its personality trait. They were fixed within the Digivice's parameters. However, he thought he had chosen appropriate personalities that would compliment the owner's own strengths and weaknesses.

"You who live within the Pearl Omnivice, Ayla the Valkyrie, I summon you."

A very tall woman responded to the call of the Dragon God. Her hair was white like snow and her clear skin made her look like a ghostly figure. Her cerulean blue eyes made an added effect, and they matched the metal breast plate that protected her chest over the white robe that covered her slender and athletic body. A golden tiara with a huge pearl on the middle completed the outfit.

"I listen to your call, Lord Goddramon."

Strong-willed, full of determination and a little bitchy to make things short, she would be of great help for her Master in the upcoming battles.

"My dear Ayla, you have Pauline's beauty and Ruki's courage. You are specially designed to be a battle strategist, and your skills are beyond comparison. It is now your time, you shall join your Tamer."

Ayla bowed humbly. "It is a honor and a pleasure to serve, milord."

"From now on you shall only receive orders from five beings: me, your Tamer, Takaishi Takeru, Lord Seraphimon, and Matsuki Takato. Is that fully understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go."

Ayla disappeared in a burst of white light, to be replaced by the familiar shape of an Omnivice. This one was clear white like ivory, with two golden bands at the edges, right next to the card slots. Unlike the Emerald, Ruby and Blackpearl Omnivices, the smooth surface of the Pearl Omnivice wasn't ruined by button or the black screen. Finally, the Omnivice disappeared, too, to find the way to its new owner.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 67:38:15**

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Huh!?" A startled Henry suddenly leapt off his bed. When he had said he couldn't sleep, he wasn't definitely expecting a response. Much less from Jeri, and especially not when it was almost midnight.

"J-Jeri!? Wha-what the hell are you doing here!?"

"The same thing as you: trying to sleep." Jeri answered from the other side of the room.

"Would the two of you be nice enough to shut up?" Terriermon interrupted, showing just how sleepy he was. Well, not really showing, since the room was completely dark.

"Oh, be quiet, you! Jeri, what I mean is……why are you here?"

"Well, I was taken to this room while I was unconscious, and as far as I know I don't have any other place where to sleep."

Fortunately, neither Henry nor Jeri could see the other's blush in the darkness. Henry managed to notice that Jeri had moved to a sitting position on the bed, as his eyes got used to the lack of light.

"You know, this is really weird." Jeri muttered.

"Yeah………I mean, I never thought I'd be sharing my room with a girl………"

"Umm……that wasn't what I was talking about."

"No?" An even more nervous Henry asked.

"I was just thinking about Daemon. I mean, we've pretty much remained hidden in this shelter the whole day……Tokyo could be nothing but a ruin right now."

"Mr. Yamaki and his crew are taking care of that, and you know that the army is fighting Daemon as we speak."

"But normal weapons will never defeat Daemon……"

"Right, but at least they'll keep him busy, and give us time."

"Time? For what? What are we waiting for, Henry?"

"Well, I guess we're waiting to be in top condition to fight again."

"And then……?"

"And then we fight again and see what happens."

Silence. Terriermon had managed to fall asleep again. Henry looked at Jeri, and he knew she was looking back.

"I wish I had a better answer, Jeri."

"I know."

Henry looked up at the white ceiling. For some reason he was really starting to hate that ceiling.

"I'm afraid………I don't want to die."

"I think no one does, Henry. And we won't die."

Henry looked back at the girl, to notice that she had extended her left hand to him. Slowly, he did the same with his right hand until it was holding hers. They decided to stay like that for while, as no more words were needed.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 60:28:55**

"Takeru!!!!"

The whole house was startled by a woman's sudden yell. Gennai, Ken and Koushiro, the first to wake up that morning, were busy preparing breakfast for the small battalion. Kari stormed inside the kitchen.

"Where's Takeru!?"

Ken looked at the redhead Koushiro, who shrugged in response. Gennai smiled and answered the question.

"He was up before any of us. I think he's outside."

Strangely enough, Kari simply rushed to the front door and ran outside. Ken and Gennai sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with her?" Gennai asked to no one in particular.

Koushiro shrugged……and frowned. "I'm doing this shrugging thing a lot lately."

As for Takeru, yes, he was outside. As usual, he was preparing himself for the new day, with the permanent company of his partner Patamon……and his other partner, Pauline.

**So……what's up for today?**

_Oh, you have lots of work today, Pauline._

**Really? Damn……**

_Hey!_

**I-I mean, it's a pleasure to serve you, my dearest!**

Takeru sighed. _Whatever, just make a Digimon scan at the widest range possible. I want to be the first to know when the enemy approaches. Start with five miles and expand the radius continuously until you feel you've reached your limit._

**……okay. Then don't bother me, I'm busy!**

Takeru smiled as the Digivice began processing immeasurable amounts of data. Patamon yawned and used his wings to rub his face.

"So, what's up for today?"

"…………I'm not very sure. I can't get Mimi out of my head."

"Yes, she's one hell of a cutie."

"Oh, go to hell, I'm serious here!"

"I know, I know. But we have no idea where to look for her, right?"

"Right…………God, I hope she's okay………"

"Takeru!!!!!!"

Takeru looked up to see Kari running towards him. The blonde realized he had never seen Kari run like that. He didn't even remember the last time he saw her running at all!

"Takeru!!!"

Takeru couldn't help but release a laugh. "What's with the rush, Hikari?"

"Look at this!!!" She said as she extended her right arm to him.

Both Takeru and Patamon gasped simultaneously.

The Pearl Omnivice shone brightly on Kari's right wrist.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 60:13:49**

**So, do you understand?**

_……I think so._

**Really? Could you make a quick summary?**

_Huh? A-A……summary?_

**Yeah! And do it loudly so BlackTerriermon can hear you!**

The Tamer known simply as 'DC' sighed in defeat. For a twelve-year-old girl who was supposed to obey him, Gabrielle could be very bossy at times. He looked at the Digimon who was seated next to him, scratching his head.

"Oh, well, you win, girl. Let's see……there's this 'Gospel'………"

BlackTerriermon looked up to his Tamer, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"……according to Gospel, the day of the last Holy War is approaching. Your calculations predict that it will take place in a little more than three years. Right?"

**Right! Now tell me about Project Asmodeus.**

"Project Asmodeus was originally planned by the Dragon God, Goddramon, to control the next reincarnation of the essence of Chaos, who was very likely to appear during 'Gospel'. However, the original idea seemed to present several implications which forced the Digital Guardians to complete the project, resigning themselves to focus on the Crests and the Digi-Destined."

**However………**

"However, someone, we still don't know who he is, created his very own Digital Guardian to secretly complete Project Asmodeus, hidden within the unknown territories close to the Apex. After years of unsuccessful attempts, this 'fake Gennai' completed the first version of an optimum genetic code for a 'Vessel of God'. To test this first version, he secretly implanted it in a fecundated ovum, belonging to a woman from Southern Quadrant Tokyo, or Tokyo 3 to make it short. This woman's name is Matsuki Mie, and the child born was named Matsuki Takato, code name Asmodeus."

**Excellent! You've been listening! Now, let's stop the history lesson for a while, to discuss the characteristics of the Vessel, to finally state the mistakes Gennai made when designing him.**

"According to _your research, Gabrielle, Takato's mistake was the fact that he had no mistake. He was designed to be completely human, hence that made him prone to acquire a human's weaknesses. The fact that Chaos has been forced to experience a human's feelings has made him even more unstable and unpredictable. Aside from that, there is the fact that the human brain wasn't designed to contain two different personalities, and the mental stress is destroying his brain cells at an accelerated rate. You predict his death is approximately three days."_

**Okay……let's go on with Project Asmodeus.**

"Well……after Takato proved to be a success, and he was being raised and treated as a normal child, with no signs of failure from either the body or the mind, Gennai attempted a second model of Vessel, without using a woman's womb."

**That was me. Code Name Gabrielle. It was supposed to be Gabriel, but, well, I turned out to be a 'she'.**

"Precisely. Gennai discarded you as a suitable vessel because of your gender."

**Chauvinist bastard.**

"He also discarded the test tube project, as the random elements within the theory made it impossible to fully control the Vessel's characteristics. Then, he created a third and final version of the Vessel, an upgraded version of Takato. Basically, he corrected the problem of the two conflicting personalities within one body."

**Well, that's what he says. I mean, if he allows the essence of Chaos to fully possess such a Vessel, the incredible power will probably turn him into a materialization of pure evil. I mean, Chaos is not meant to be evil, as it is only a part of the grand scheme of things, but as soon as he acquires the power to challenge God itself, he will definitely use it! Gennai would never have any control over such a being. So, or he's definitely lost it by creating that new Vessel, or there's something he hasn't told me.**

"Gosh, we're so screwed. And you told me he implanted the DNA patch in Tachikawa Mimi……THE Tachikawa Mimi………damn!"

**Yes……with her being a Digi-Destined, I wouldn't be surprised if this kid has gained an unexpected power boost.**

"Jeez………anyway, why don't we just destroy him while he's still a baby?"

**Two reasons. First, nothing enters the Apex. It's just like that, unreachable. The path to the Apex will only open to a selected few. Thankfully, we're both members of the selected fraternity of the Archangels, so we can enter……I mean, you can enter, I'm already inside. But anyway, the second reason is that we must remember that there's a higher force controlling all this, and he/she/it might not like it if we get too close to that baby.**

"Yeah……whoever created Gennai and started all this bullshit must be quite a foe, huh?"

**Anyway, now that we just mentioned the Archangels, why don't we just talk about the Last Holy War?**

"Well, according to 'Gospel', in the Day of the Beast, the Black Chaos and his army of Archdemons will raid the worlds and bring forth disaster to everyone and everything. However, the Archdemons' counterparts, the nine Archangels, will fight against the army of Evil, commanded by the Primun Mobile, he who carries the essence of divinity. But, really, if Takato's supposed to fight in the Last Holy War, how come he's dying? Does that mean all this Gospel is turning to nothing?"

**Oh, no, of course not. Gospel will take place, in one way or another. Only time will tell how, but it will happen.**

"………if you say so. So……how do you distinguish an Archangel?"

**Well, since I am too a Vessel of God, hence I've been blessed by the essence of Balance, I kind of feel the presence of the other eight Archangels. That was how I found you, big guy.**

DC blushed. "It's weird……this whole being an Archangel and all……"

**Don't dwell on it; it's just a title, just like 'Omni-Tamer', 'Enlightened One', 'Digi-Destined', 'Tamer', or even 'Vessel of God'. They're just names, and by themselves they mean nothing.**

"Well, it's still weird. But go on, please."

**Anyway, first of all, they must have a Digimon partner. Now that the Digital World has expanded so greatly through the dimensions, 'Gospel' is forced to include it and its living things. The Digimon must be a part of 'Gospel', as their future is also at stake. Second, they must have, or will have Omnivices. The Omnivice works as an interface between the Archangels' weak human body and the world around them. What I mean is, they can't fully exploit their powers with such weak bodies. Hence, the Omnivice allows them to use their powers in a different way, like bio-merging, Modify Cards, Warp Evolution, Dual Force, Trinity Force, etc. Theoretically, neither Takato nor I need Omnivices, as our bodies are specially designed to use our abilities. However, the fact that Takato is not a 100% perfect Vessel makes an Omnivice a useful option to cope for those slight weaknesses. However, it is also a double-bladed weapon, as a third personality within Takato's brain is accelerating the degeneration process even more.**

Gabrielle stopped talking for a minute. If she weren't more than a projection of her soul turned into electrical impulses within the Opal Omnivice, DC would think she would be resting her throat after the short speech. BlackTerriermon had resigned to simply listen. It wasn't that bad, as the one-sided chat (remember, he can't hear Gabrielle) was fairly interesting.

"Okay, so they have Digimon and Omnivices. Anything else?"

Gabrielle thought for a while, carefully picking her next words.

**Archangels can eat the Seeds of Sephiroth.**

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

**End of chapter 15………**

**Author's Notes: Okay, really, I expected to make it with 17 chapters, but I guess it wasn't possible. It will end with 18 chapters, period. Chapter 18 is 100% complete and chapter 17 is 25% complete, that's good. As for the even longer delay this time, well, I was kind of out of my computer during January. I do have a life, you know, and a very busy one, in fact. A very important trip came up, so I left town and my PC got filled with dust. I pretty much wrote 60% percent of this chapter in these last two days.**

Man, this is one long story. What is it with me and these annoyingly long dramas!? Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for those who requested cameos, but I decided not to make any more cameos, at least during what's left of "Tamers Forever". I already have enough with one "permanent" cameo and one original character, especially one as complex as Gabrielle. Gosh, writing Mina was so easy………*sighs*

Just check this chapter. It has like, 26 pages of talking and talking, no fighting at all. I do seem to like making these people talk. Maybe it's because they do have a lot to say, and they have to say it several times so that everyone understands. That's pretty much what Gabrielle and DC are doing right now, because they're nothing more than sitting ducks until the last chapter. I do promise that the next chapter will have fighting……it's more like a massacre, but you get the point. Next chapter will be like 75% talk, 25% fights. And the chapter after that will be the exact opposite: 75% fight (Tamers V.S. Daemon, all or nothing!) and 25% talk.

Anyway, I won't promise to write faster because experience has taught me that I actually take longer when I do that. See ya!

(_The Biggest Dreamer_ starts playing)

**Rika's Voice: Happiness……is real. But so is pain. And such, both bliss and pain like to walk hand in hand. A kiss……it might be delicious like the sweetest honey, or it might hurt like incandescent coal. And here I am, walking on the broken glass which is my heart. My feet hurt, or at least they should, but I am now incapable of feeling pain. Pain doesn't exist for me, as I have found happiness. Yet, sweet irony, pain seems to always find its way to me. And now, the flames of death engulf my heart and disperse my tears. I reach for your hand, and it doesn't slip away. I'm holding you, and I don't know why, but it hurts.**

"Silent Sorrow", next episode: Concerto of Despair, Part III: Nocturne of Sadness

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	16. Concerto of Despair, Part III

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 16**

**_Concerto of Despair_**

**_Part III: Nocturne of Sadness_**

****

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 60:05:55**

Everything hurt so much. There was nothing but pain. But there were no wounds or marks. No, the pain wasn't physical. But the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

The bright morning sunlight blinded her, and she was forced to close her eyes. But the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She frowned and squeezed her eyelids until they couldn't hurt any more. The day was getting warmer, and she felt her tears as they went down her face. There was nothing but pain. Pain and terror beyond anything she had experienced before.

_……where………am I?_

She opened her eyes again, but soon closed them as the sun was right above her. She turned her head to the right and once again opened her eyes. She saw trees and grass making an average Digital World forest scene.

Her body felt numb, but she gave it her best to raise her upper body to get to a sitting position. Her vision became blurry, but she shook her head and waited for her sight to focus. Not just her body seemed to be weak, but her mind, too. She seemed unable to make two decent thoughts successfully. But she remembered. And it hurt.

She raised her right hand and placed her on her flat and completely fat-less abdomen, which many women would envy………

Mimi covered her face with her hands and cried again. Her son was gone.

*********************************************************************

_What am I?_

_I'm Alice McCoy. That is my name. That was the name my parents gave me._

_What am I? Who am I?_

_I'm fourteen years old……technically speaking. I should be in eighth grade by now. Of course, I haven't gone to school in a very long time._

_What am I?_

_A Digimon Tamer……no………Dobermon was never my partner. We were brought together by fate……the same fate that took him away from me. But it was the right him to do. He belonged to the Tamers all along._

_Who am I?_

_I am nothing. I do not exist………_

_"Wrong. You exist……outside the flow of the world."_

_Goddramon. Quite a persistent Digimon, are you?_

_"………………"_

_…………_

_………..._

_…………_

_…………who am I?_

_I am pain. Sadness is my best friend, and she always walks by my side. I only bring sadness to those close to me, and in the end, I carry the shadow of death within me._

_Who am I?_

_…………I am the Reaper._

*******************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 60:01:02**

DC tiredly stared at the remnants of last night's bonfire. However, as it is usual for those with Omnivices, his mind was working at full speed while his body rested. It was a necessary caution and measure, since he had spent the whole night warding off evil Digimon, which was pretty much what he had done since he returned to the Dark Ocean. After getting rid of Daemon's standby troops (making sure Daemon wouldn't get reinforcements), he had pretty much waited……even if he wasn't precisely sure of what he was waiting for. He just blindly followed Gabrielle's instructions. And he didn't really like that. Aside from that, Gabrielle insisted in teaching him everything about Gospel and Project Asmodeus, which makes enough material for one hell of a headache. And this was pretty much where we left last time.

**As I told you before, there were two symbols of the Divinity's presence in the Universes. They were the Tree of Life, Sephiroth, and the Tree of Knowledge, Yggdrasil. When Adam tainted the human race with the Original Sin, and Lilith got free from her underwater prison, the Tree of Life withered and died, leaving only ten seeds. These are the Seeds of Sephiroth, which now rest at the roots of Yggdrasil. One for each Archangel.**

_I thought there were only nine Archangels._

**That's because you always forget my dearest Takato. You can never forget him; he's the only constant in all this setting.**

_Oh………okay. So, what's the deal with these seeds, anyway?_

**You should know by now that you cannot take things literally. You see, something as important and valuable as Sephiroth couldn't be abandoned, right?**

_Uh……I guess._

**Actually, there were nine creatures guarding the Tree of Life, and even when the Tree disappeared, these legendary creatures were never forgotten, becoming mythological monsters for several cultures throughout the world.**

_…………you're telling me the names of these creatures, right?_

**What would be the fun in that!?**

_Somehow I just knew you'd say that._

**That means we know each other pretty well already! Isn't that lovely, my dear?**

_…………I have no comments._

**Aww……anyway, it seems things are getting pretty messed up in the Eastern Quadrant. The Second already got her Omnivice.**

_The second? The second Archangel?_

**No, dummy, the second EVA pilot. Of course I mean the second Archangel!!!**

_You know, for someone who has been inside a glass tube for thirteen years, you certainly know your anime stuff._

********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 59:57:28**

Rika was the first to wake up that morning. It was to be expected, since Takato wasn't in his best condition. In fact, he couldn't be any farther from his best condition. And I shouldn't write stuff like that anymore since we already know things will get worse.

Anyway, the first thing Rika noticed was the strange pressure on her chest that didn't allow her to get up. A further examination revealed that such pressure was in fact Takato's head. Prompt the blushing, prompt the pushing. Indeed, three seconds later Takato was sleeping dangerously close to the edge of the bed while Rika was now sitting on the bed, breathing heavily while she futilely tried to cover her unbelievable blush with the sheets. She looked back at Takato, who didn't seem to react to the sudden aggression towards himself. Falling prey to paranoia, Rika immediately thought the worst. That maybe Takato wasn't going to wake up.

She was about to search for a pulse when Takato snored. Prompt facefault.

After the initial rush of fear and anger subsided, Rika just sighed in relief.

"Stupid Gogglehead………" she muttered. "……making me worry and all that…………"

It was then when she realized she had no reason to get out of the bed anyway, and it was then when she realized she actually preferred to stay on the bed after all. Following her trail of thought, she pulled Takato closer to her (more to avoid Takato's falling off the bed rather than for her own satisfaction) and covered both of them with the sheets.

Takato was sleeping, and Rika simply stared at the peaceful expression on his face. She wondered how was it that such a goody-goody two shoes like Takato had fallen for someone like her.

"Why do you love me?" She whispered.

"…………" No response.

And she really wanted to know that. Every time she recalled a moment between her and Takato there was at least one insult or attempt at hurting the poor Gogglehead. Not that she really wanted to hurt him, of course. It was just her way of saying "Keep out. Beware of the Rika."

But he had persevered, going beyond the limits of human resistance to be with her. Was she that attractive, anyway? She knew she would be going through puberty very soon, but she was still flat as a board……which made her remember a certain scene of Gallantmon's face on Sakuyamon's breasts, and the subsequent exchange of words……and slaps……although she was the only one doing the slapping.

"Why do you love me?" She whispered one more time.

"…………" Once again, no response.

_So, I don't have an appealing personality, or an attractive body………well, my mother's a model, so in a few years I might………nah, I don't think Gogglehead cares about that……I think he hasn't even pondered that thought!_

Then what could it be? The answer was as elusive as its reciprocal. Why did she love Takato, anyway?

_Do I need a reason? …………well, duh!_

She concluded there had to be a reason. If she loved him for no reason at all, didn't that mean that her feelings weren't really love?

_Why do I love him………maybe if he answered me I'd find my own answer._

She cuddled even closer to Takato and lowered her head to lean it against his chest. She shivered as she noticed Takato's weak heartbeat and irregular breathing. She closed her eyes to try to ignore this unwanted information.

"Takato, why do you love me?" She whispered for the third time.

"………because you're Rika Nonaka."

A pair of eyelids was opened, revealing Rika's shiny violet orbs. She looked up towards Takato, who smiled at her rather weakly. She wondered if that was because of having just awakened or because he was so weak. However, there was something in his smile that made her forget all her worries in the blink of an eye.

_Takato……I love you………because you make me happy. Call me selfish, but it's the truth._

"Gogglehead……" She whispered softly as she replied to Takato's smile with one of her own.

"What, no adjective before the nickname?"

"………sweet baka Gogglehead………"

Takato chuckled. "You know, Rika……you are VERY cute when you're that mushy and stuff."

There was nothing but silence for a while as Rika shifted her to make herself and Takato more comfortable without losing their closeness.

"Takato……"

"Yes?"

"Don't say that ever again."

"Yes, ma'am."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 59:54:04**

Shiota Hirokazu was absolutely and completely silent. He had nothing to say (for a change), so he simply ate his breakfast……and observed. The Tamers were having breakfast, or at least those who could. Ryo still wouldn't wake up. But the doctors said he was okay, and he believed that. Ryo couldn't be defeated by Daemon of all Digimon. Not even XeedMillenniumon had stopped Akiyama Ryo, what could a measly low-level Demon Lord do?

However, he now had a more urgent matter to attend to. A very urgent, but rather disgusting matter.

He caught the quick movement of an eye. _There! It happened again._

"Umm……Hirokazu………could you pass me that jar?"

However, Hirokazu was oblivious to Kenta's request. In front of him. The interesting stuff was happening in front of him.

Jeri extended her hand to get the last toast……and collided with Henry's hand.

"Ah! Umm……sorry." She muttered, oblivious to the blush on her cheeks. Henry wasn't faring any better, though.

"Ah, umm, no! No……my fault……yes, it's my fault! Please take it."

"No! I couldn't! It's yours!"

Hirokazu witnessed the exchange with nothing but a raised eyebrow. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No! I insist! Please, take it………"

Jeri did as told, and her body stiffened when her fingers brushed Henry's hand. "……thank you." She said shyly.

Henry was in the verge of a nervous breakdown. "…ahh…..yeah……you're welcome."

Jeri giggled happily before eating her toast. Hirokazu groaned. "Dear Lord………"

Jeri and Henry heard Kazu's complaining and looked up to the Visor Boy, who frowned in response. "Get a room, you two."

The mentioned couple looked at each other, and then quickly averted their gazes to their breakfast. Kenta, who had been oblivious to the whole thing, did notice this final exchange. "What's wrong?"

Massive facefault followed.

********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 59:52:13**

Kamiya Hikari blushed like a little school girl. She hadn't blushed like that since when she was being courted by the one who'd become her husband……and ex-husband. She shook the thoughts of her miserable attempt at marriage and focused on her surroundings, even if her senses were pretty much shut down. Well, not really. It was more as if all of her body sensitivity were focused on her skin. She thanked God Takeru was fixated in studying her new Omnivice, for she would not know what to say if he saw her blushing the way she was. Every time the blonde man accidentally brushed his fingers against her skin, as he trailed the curves and shapes of the mystical artifact, Hikari felt a shiver going down her spine to her lower parts. She knew Takeru had anything but the intention of being delicate, tender or affectionate, but the way he was touching her was making a certain part of her body get very warm……and wet.

This of course was detected by the Pearl Omnivice on her right wrist……..and by the only other Omnivice in the nearby area.

**………………must………count………to…………TEN!!!!**

Takeru frowned. _What is it, Pauline?_

**Are you done with your "study" already!?**

He shook his head in response. Kari noticed, but she didn't understand the meaning of the gesture, which was obvious, since it wasn't for her.

_This Omnivice……is different. It's not like you……or Ruki._

**Really. But she's my sister, so why don't you just connect us and talk to her personally?**

_I guess……I just realized that Goddramon has been working behind my back………and I don't like it._

**Well, I do understand. We're your creations, right? So we're like your daughters………**

_You're anything but my daughter, Pauline._

**You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that.**

Takeru took out his infamous Omnivice port cable, and began connecting the Emerald and Pearl Omnivices.

"Kari, I need you to do something for me."

"Ah! Oh……s-sure!"

"You have to let yourself go. Just as if you were going to sleep for a while. Let go of yourself, and the Omnivice will handle the rest, okay?"

"H-hai."

Takeru positioned himself in front of Kari, who was disturbed by their closeness now that their arms were connected. Takeru closed his eyes and Hikari watched. Soon enough, Takeru's head lowered and his breath became more subtle. It was as if he had fallen asleep. Kari closed her eyes and tried to mimic him.

_Whoa……that was quick. I wonder………if I………could do that………………………_

*********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 59:50:37**

"Why won't this stupid thing work!?"

The man kicked a tree out of desperation.

"Ouch!!! Dammit!"

He slumped down on the grass. The cold water of the lake touched his feet, and the cool air delightfully caressed his hair……and he had lots of hair to be caressed. He let go a long breath and his body fell until his back touched the grass. He had chosen the best place to live. It was still in the Eastern Quadrant, but it was very far from every place he had visited before in his adventures. That was probably because he was in the western-most parts of the Eastern Quadrant. He wondered if he was close to the border……because there had to be a border, right?

For the first time ever, he wondered if he could go beyond that border, to the other quadrants. But he guessed that wasn't possible. It couldn't be that easy. If it were, there would be a constant flow of Digimon traveling between quadrants, and he hadn't heard of such a thing. But maybe his Digimon knew.

"Agumon!"

No response but the birds' chirping and the nearby sound of an Airdramon sailing the skies. He knew it was an Airdramon by the sounds he made as his wings pierced through the air. Almost fourteen years of wandering the Digital World had taught him some things. He didn't bother to look for the yellow dinosaur. Agumon could take care of himself…maybe even more than himself.

He groaned as he rose up again to a sitting position, and shook his head to get rid of his laziness. He still had to deal with that weird thing on his wrist. He looked down at the screen.

**Control Mode Activated. Awaiting Instructions.**

It had displayed the exact same message every second of the last few days, and he was getting sick of it.

"Ahhh! I'm sick of this!!!!" He shouted right before he slammed his right arm……against a large rock on the soil.

Nothing happened. He blinked twice. He was surprised he hadn't even felt the impact. Whatever that thing was made of, it was VERY resistant. If he could take it off, maybe he could sell it in the nearest Digimon town, who knows?

A loud beep interrupted his pondering. He looked down to the screen………and his eyes grew the size of large dishes.

The annoying message was finally gone, that's the good thing. The bad thing was that it had been replaced by nothing but endless lines of zeroes and ones.

"Aahhh!!! No, no! Undo! Undo! Escape! Ctrl.+Alt+Del, anything!!!! I'm sorry!!!"

******************************************************************

Somewhere in what is known as Infinity, Goddramon sighed.

"…………Stupid Tai."

******************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 59:46:54**

Takeru blinked. So did Kari. So did Pauline. When the Omnivice trait realized the trio wouldn't move a step further, she approached them. When she was close enough, she introduced herself with a polite bow.

"I am Ayla, the Pearl Omnivice. I am pleased to meet you."

"Heh……uhh……" Takeru couldn't say a thing, as the sudden rush of heat on his cheeks didn't allow him to. The girl in front of him was very pretty………and she was also VERY tall. In fact, she was the tallest woman he had ever seen. Roughly measuring, she was at least six feet and five inches tall……which made her taller than him by an inch and a half.

Ayla was worried by the lack of a response. Since Takeru was the "superior" in the group, she expected him to talk on behalf of the three. "Uhh……Lord Takeru?"

"Ahh…………umm………"

"TK!" Two females shouted at the same time.

"Ah! Y-yeah! Hi!"

Hikari sighed in relief, while Pauline shot daggers at her. "It's **_Takeru_** for you, missy!" She hissed.

Kari didn't mind Pauline……or didn't really hear her, for she focused her attention on the stranger. "Umm……you said your name is Ayla, right?"

"Indeed, Hikari-dono. I am your Omnivice."

_Hikari-dono!? _"Ahh………TK? What is she talking about?"

Pauline sighed. "Well, duh! She's your Omnivice! She's yours!"

Suddenly, she jumped at Takeru, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"And I'm his!"

Takeru twitched. "Umm……Pauline………"

Pauline smiled sweetly at her loved one……and shot a death glare at Hikari. "And it's **TAKERU** for you!!!"

Hikari didn't know what to say against that, except for……

"Takeru………what's the deal with this girl?"

Pauline shot one last glare before starting to rub herself against Takeru. Both Tamers sweatdropped.

"Ahh……Pauline? She's……she's my Omnivice's trait. She's a little too affectionate."

"I can tell."

Ayla was puzzled. "Umm……big sister?"

Pauline looked at her. After all, she was the first Omnivice, so she was the oldest of the "Omnivice Sisters". However, she certainly didn't look like it……at least compared to Ayla.

"Yes?"

"Is that a proper way to behave……with your Master?"

Pauline's ears perked up. "Of course! This is the way I WANT to behave!"

She snuggled closer to Takeru (if that was even possible) and whispered seductively to his ear.

"Please do as you wish with me……Master…………"

Needless to say, Takeru was in the verge of a nosebleed. Pauline had taken "embarrassing" to a whole new level.

"Pauline, could you please save this for later?"

"Later!?" Hikari shouted. Pauline purred in delight and got off Takeru. She walked ceremoniously towards Ayla, and bowed politely.

"Please to meet you, sister. I am Pauline, the Emerald Omnivice."

"It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Pauline-sama."

"My, so formal! I'm just Pauline, Ayla-chan!!!"

"As you say, Pauline………san."

Pauline sighed in defeat. She looked at Hikari. "What the big deal, making her so damn uptight?"

Hikari shook her head. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Ayla took that as her cue to explain. "Umm……big sister……"

"Yes?"

"Hikari-dono had nothing to do with my creation. The new Omnivices are programmed with specific traits especially suitable to each Tamer."

"Hmm……I certainly need to talk to Goddramon later." Takeru concluded.

*************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 57:44:01**

For the second time that morning, Rika woke up.

As expected from her, she followed a very precise routine every time she woke up. It was followed with scientific precision and it always took her the exact amount of time every morning.

First, she would shrink to fetal position, tensing her muscles to her max, slowly releasing her body and stretching it as much as possible, trying to cover as much bed space as possible. Finally, she rubbed her eyes with the side of her hands.

She was in the middle of that when she realized something. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that……not if there was someone else on the bed.

"Takato!!!" She exclaimed, having lost all of her laziness.

The bedroom was empty.

**************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 57:41:53**

The group consisted on mainly Togemon, Lilymon and Blossomon. They were supposed to be training. Despite their peaceful lifestyle, they knew better than to ignore their defenses in such a place like the Southern Quadrant, where it was pretty much survival of the fittest. Besides, they had just received urgent orders from Lord Cherrymon and Lady Rosemon to be prepared for anything. The guarding shifts had been doubled, and more Digimon were used in every shift. It was almost as if they were getting ready for some sort of war. They all suspected it had something to do with the human "prisoners", but nothing had been told by their leaders, and no one dared to ask.

Yes, they were supposed to be training. But there was no way for them to focus on their training when such a scene was taking place in front of them.

Rosemon struck again with her Thorn Whip, but Renamon easily dodged by jumping backwards. Rosemon had the intention to continue her strike when Renamon disappeared without a trace. It wasn't very difficult to realize that Renamon was simply moving very fast, using the native environment to prepare a stealth attack. All the spectators were simply amazed that a simple rookie could withstand the attack of their leader, the only Mega Digimon in the whole place, and by far the strongest of them. It just wasn't possible. They had never heard of something like that. A Rookie, fighting one-on-one against a Mega? Ridiculous. But they were witnesses.

Simultaneously, they all looked at the young kid who intensely watched the battle. His left hand held what seemed to be a deck of cards, while his right hand clutched his chest. He was breathing heavily and his legs seemed barely able to bear the weight of his body. It was as if he were the one fighting Rosemon, not the rookie.

However, he had this huge smile on his face. He was obviously enjoying this.

Rosemon kept looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of the fast Renamon. Meanwhile, the vulpine Digimon waited. She had no opportunity against a Mega, and she wondered why Takato had requested a sparring match with Rosemon. She even wondered why she had agreed to do it in the first place. She could see that Takato was exhausted by the continuous use of Modify Cards, needed for her to keep Rosemon on hold to that point. She was getting a little tired, too. She wanted to win, of course, but she just couldn't see the way. It simply went against the laws of nature. A rookie couldn't do a thing against a Mega, period.

She KNEW she was going to lose. And she also KNEW Rika would kill her for going along with Takato with this.

But Takato's smiling face kept telling her otherwise.

******************************************************************

**What are you doing!?**

_…………………_

**For God's sake, Takato, stop this!**

_………why?_

**This can't be good for you!**

_I know._

**Are you a masochist or what!?**

_Maybe._

**Dear Lord………Takato, please.**

_Ruki, we both know I don't have much time left, right?_

**……………right.**

_The why don't we just make the best of it? I'm having fun here. Aren't you? I'm pretty sure the other me is having a blast._

**Oh, geez………**

_"What!? I am!"_

Takato released the hold on his chest. He felt his heart was beating at like a hundred per minute. It was very painful, but the adrenaline running through his bloodstream………it was one of the best feelings ever. He proceeded to shuffle his deck. His reflexes were weakening, but his hands could still make quick and precise movements. He shuffled his deck like a pro.

**How did you……learn to do that!?**

_Ryo taught me the first time I came to the Digital World. I never really practiced; I'm really surprised I did it the right way!_

_"I guess it's because of me. I guess I learned how to do it on one of my other incarnations, who knows?"_

**Who knows!? Don't you keep track of your incarnations or something!?**

He looked at the top four cards, and once again surprise struck him. _Whoa! It really works!_

He raised the first three cards high atop his head. Renamon took that as her signal to strike. She would trust Takato……he had never failed her before.

She lunged at Rosemon from right behind her. Rosemon began to turn around.

"Digi-Modify! Strength Plug-In, O! Battle Tomahawk!"

Rosemon was the first to strike with the battle axe. The much faster Rosemon easily dodged……and prepared an attack of her own. Renamon was defenseless against Rosemon's Roses Rapier.

"Alias!!!" _God, I love this card………_

Rosemon's rapier hit nothing but an illusion, and now Renamon was the one with the chance to land a hit. She raised her right arm to use the tomahawk……when it disappeared.

"WarGrowlmon!!!"

_You're just full of surprises, aren't you?_ Renamon thought as she charged the energy between her hands for her attack.

"Atomic Blaster!"

The blast hit Rosemon on her side, sending her flying and rolling on the floor until she reached the little spring under the waterfall. Renamon reached a halt and rested.

"Renamon, we're not done yet!"

She looked at her temporary Tamer and nodded. Then she rushed to wait for Rosemon's surfacing.

_Ruki……_

**Wait a second………there…….there………now!!!**

"Renamon, jump!!!"

Renamon, simply obeyed, surprised at the sight of Rosemon's whip coming out of the water and striking the place Renamon had just been a second earlier. Rosemon came out of the spring and lunged at Renamon. At the same time, Takato prepared his most precious possession……after Guilmon………and Ruki.

"Digi-Modify! Sakuyamon!!!"

The Sakuyamon Special Deluxe Gold Card gave Renamon the familiar rush of energy she felt in her Mega form. She knew exactly what to do.

"Spirit Strike!"

The much-greater range of Renamon's attack made the difference, but Rosemon still had a greater time advantage. The four spirit forces hit Rosemon and sent her back to the ground, but not before Rosemon's whip literally slapped Renamon's face. It didn't reach her eyes or anything, but it still hurt like the dickens.

Takato sighed. At fist glance it seemed like a tie, but he knew Rosemon would get up. He seriously doubted Renamon would, though. They were both very tired, Tamer and Digimon. However, he felt a strange satisfaction. He had actually managed to battle a Mega without having Renamon evolve. He seriously doubted he could do that with Guilmon, which showed just how well Renamon was trained.

_Guilmon…………_

"BAKA!!!!!"

*TWACK!*

"OW! Rika, why did you……" Takato froze when he looked at her. Her eyes were burning with an anger he hadn't seen……in quite a while.

"WE will talk later." She whispered maliciously. He gulped.

Rika left to look after her fallen partner.

**BUS-TED!**

_Oh, shut up!_

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 56:36:21**

A very scared DarkScubamon approached to Daemon. They were supposed to give constant reports of their findings. A different Digimon was chosen to do it every time. That was mostly because they were all pretty scared of the red-cloaked demon lord. So they had Lady Luck do the choosing. However, since the Kurisarimon's and Infermon's communication skills were very close to zero, it was up to the DarkScubamon to do the reporting. And since they were pretty much a minority in the group, that reporting really scared the living hell out of them.

"Ah, um……sir!"

A grunt was the only response. The Ultimate Digimon translated it as a "go ahead".

"Sir, the place seems to be completely empty. No traces of humans and Digimon in the nearby area. We have spread our search groups to other zones, but we're encountering resistance by the human's military forces."

Another grunt, which did nothing but making the messenger even more nervous.

_He's not here………the Vessel's not here!!!_

"Any response from the Digital World?"

"Nothing yet, sir, but we've managed to detect the Vessel's digital trace. We're following it right now, sir."

"Are you sure it's the Vessel?"

"Sir, excuse my bluntness, but I consider such a unique trace to be unmistakable. Am I wrong?"

Daemon smiled under his cloak. "You are excused. You may proceed with the search."

"Sir, yes, sir."

_Yes, unmistakable……even this low-life scum from the Dark Ocean lick their lips when they feel it. I'm sure they'd also like to get their dirty hands on him. But they'll do their job. They'll bring him to me………alive. They know they'd be dead before even daring to touch him._

Daemon looked up……and the underling was still there. "What is it?"

The DarkScubamon gulped. His Lord was clearly annoyed. "Um……sir……we've noticed the Gate to our home has disappeared."

"And?" Daemon insisted.

"Well……we wondered if there was something wrong."

Daemon didn't say a word. He had also noticed, of course. After all, it was HIS Gate the one which had disappeared. He also knew that his secondary forces in the Dark Ocean had been decimated. He didn't know by whom, but he had a pretty good idea. That BlackMegaGargomon's Black Moon Flare was still fresh in his mind. He swore that he'd make that pathetic human and his annoying Digimon his next targets after he got the Vessel. He'd really enjoy breaking that pitiful boy's bones one by one.

********************************************************************

In the Dark Ocean, the boy known as DC went into a sneezing fit.

**Darling……this is the worst time to catch a cold………**

_Oh, shut up, Gabrielle…………_

"What is it, buddy? Allergic to monochromatic places?"

********************************************************************

Daemon looked at his soldier one last time. "You have nothing to worry."

"But, sir, our friends are-!!!"

The crowd of DarkScubamon gathered outside Daemon's pavilion only heard a horrid scream, followed by the much too familiar sound of a Digimon dissipating into data. Daemon chuckled as he heard the sound of uneasy Digimon scattering as far away from him.

"I'm the one who makes the questions."

********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 55:59:03**

Takato stood nervously at his bedroom's entrance. After the match between Renamon and Rosemon, and Rika's subsequent response, he hadn't had the chance to see her. He had been summoned by Lord Cherrymon, to do nothing but talk. The elder Digimon seemed to truly enjoy his company, and Takato didn't find it in his heart to refuse the invitation, even if after an hour he was bored to death. He knew that Cherrymon had the best intentions, but he was the uncoolest teacher ever. In the end, Takato used the excuse of been hungry to get out of Cherrymon's chamber. As he was about to enter the bedroom to have lunch, he remembered that Rika was angry.

He was still pondering whether to enter or not when a hand popped out from behind the curtain, grabbed him by the t-shirt's neck and pulled him inside.

Next thing he knew, he was standing on the middle of the room, while Rika glared at him from the entrance. Renamon was nowhere to be seen.

"W-where's Renamon?"

Rika twitched. "Outside."

_Okay, that wasn't a good answer._

_"Scary girl, this Rika."_

"You made MY Digimon fight a Mega Digimon WITHOUT any evolution." Rika hissed.

"Well, I just……"

Rika raised her right index finger. Takato shut up.

"By doing that, you not only risked Renamon, but your own life, too."

"Rika, I…one day you'll realize there are some things worth dying for."

Rika stood there, silent, for a whole minute, until she replied by simply shaking her finger. Takato sighed. "How much did you see?"

"Enough." She whispered as she got closer to him. Takato gulped and moved one step backwards. But Rika was much faster and soon had grabbed him again by the shirt's neck.

"What I saw……" She whispered again. Takato could feel her breath on his face, and her eyes shone with unseen intensity.

"What you did………what you and Renamon did……"

Takato closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"………was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Takato barely had time to open his eyes before Rika wrapped her arms around his neck and joined with him in a ferociously passionate kiss. 

Renamon entered the room with their lunch.

Renamon saw the little scene.

Renamon retreated the exact same way she had arrived.

Rika had such strength that she forced Takato to move backwards until his back hit the stone wall………hard.

"OWW!!!"

Rika immediately let go of Takato.

"Ah………oops?"

Takato simply raised an eyebrow.

*************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 49:50:43**

Everyone watched the battle with utmost admiration. Especially Davis and Yolei. They had known that Kari had become a Digi-Destined before them, and they also knew she had been in many more battles than them. But they had never seen her so focused……so strong……so aggressive.

In the sky above Gennai's lake, SlashAngemon and Magnadramon were going at it. HARD.

At ground level, Kari clumsily looked through Takeru's deck, searching for something that looked useful. Considering that she didn't even know what half of those cards did, she was having little luck. After all, Takeru's crash course on Digimon Taming was literally a crash course.

Eventually, the other Digi-Destined joined to help her.

"What about this one?" A just-as-puzzled Sora suggested. "Offense Plug-In K. It sounds powerful."

Izzy shook his head. "It would be for naught if Magnadramon can't even land a hit. SlashAngemon is just too fast."

Cody agreed. "She needs something that won't miss. Some sort of unavoidable attack."

Joe sighed. "She needs a miracle."

Davis picked a card. "What about this one!?"

It was the LadyDevimon card. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I don't think so." Kari muttered.

Above in the sky, Magnadramon struggled to keep her long body away from SlashAngemon's sharp arm-blades. Takeru looked down and smirked at the sight of the puzzled Digi-Destined. Pauline didn't bother hiding her amusement.

**Hehehehe………losers.**

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 46:30:22**

"Whoa."

"No, not 'whoa'. WHOA!"

Takato and Rika were lying on the huge bed, Rika in a kimono, Takato in a plain old bathrobe. Both had their eyes the size of tennis balls. Renamon was conveniently outside the bedroom. She had realized that Takato's and Rika's expressions of affection weren't something she was very fond of.

The Tamers had a very active afternoon, which is even more notable considering Takato's health. However, Takato couldn't feel better. After noon's unexpected make-out session, lunch followed, of course (after Renamon considered it was safe to enter the bedroom). Then, Takato went over to Cherrymon's chamber for another boring two-hour lesson, while Rika and Renamon discussed defensive strategies with Rosemon. When Takato was done, he was in desperate need of something, anything, remotely interesting, which Rika immediately satisfied with a few Card Matches. Rika got rid of Takato's boredom……and self-esteem. After been thoroughly humiliated by the Digimon Queen, for some unknown reason, another make-out session followed. Maybe it was Rika's pity on him or something (which made Takato realize that he didn't mind losing at all!).

After that, the hot springs, which turned out to be very uncomfortable for them, as their minds kept shifting to the earlier events, wondering how it would be like to make-out in the hot springs. It would be very slippery, very wet, and very other adjectives I can't think of at the moment.

Thankfully, that didn't happen……actually, Ruki made sure it didn't happen. And Takato learned that electric shocks hurt a lot more in hot springs. Rika learned that Ruki could be one overprotective Omnivice.

After that, dinner. A VERY long dinner, for Takato realized that at some point during the day he lost control of his hands, which would either shake endlessly or just not respond to Takato's commands. Ruki explained it as his brain cells deteriorating and dying, which of course sent Rika over the edge. Takato thanked God Rika wasn't the ordinary woman, for he couldn't stand a girl sobbing and crying at the moment. He would leave the sobbing and crying to Ruki. On the other side, Rika took things very calmly by shoving……I mean, feeding Takato. The boy would tease her at times by giving her compliments or some really neat catch phrases. Her blushing reached a peak maximum after "I'm lucky to have the cutest nurse." followed by some playful punching from Rika, which turned out not to be so playful. They had to wait for another hour to Takato's pain to recede before she could finish feeding him.

After that, more hot springs. They were getting quite addicted to it, and it seemed to help Takato's sore body. This time they weren't alone, as Rosemon and a bunch of Lilymon joined them. Suddenly, Takato was surrounded by cheery, happy, joyful fairy Digimon who kept toying and teasing the human couple, especially the always-interesting Matsuki Takato, who attracted nice Digimon just like he attracted evil ones. Add to that the beautiful queen of flowers, Rosemon, who was very interested in knowing more about him and humans in general. Takato had never been surrounded by so many females in her entire life, much less in his birthday clothes. Result being massive nosebleed, fainting, and Rika having to carry him all the way to the bedroom. What was even worse, Rosemon and the very worried Lilymon wouldn't leave until Rika explained what the weird ooze coming out of Takato's face was. Only after Rika made up the most unbelievable excuse ever, which included a lot of flattering to the "ever-beautiful Lilymon", the fairy Digimon left Rika and the unconscious Takato alone. Rika was getting sick of their giggling. They were just too damn cute.

Anyway, Takato woke up again, and after some massive scolding from Rika, they agreed on blaming it on too much time in the hot springs. They both knew it was a shameful lie, but as long as they were happy…………cue another make-out session.

Which takes us to the present time, where we have two scared Tamers.

"Where did you learn to do that!?" Takato spat.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rika replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure you haven't been making out with someone else before this?"

"Don't mess with me, Gogglehead!"

Takato sighed and looked away. He felt a little disappointed. It wasn't Rika's fault, of course. She was too perfect to do something he'd find disappointing. He was the problem. He was always the problem. His body was reaching its final hour, and he still had the nagging feeling there was something he still had to do. Adding the fact that he was very worried about his friends in Shinjuku, and we have one troubled Takato. He knew they wouldn't defeat Daemon, for he and the Demon Lord were very similar. They both found their strength in their feelings. Takato used his trust and love while Daemon's soul fed on hatred and revenge. That's why they were able to go beyond the limits of their power. That's why Takato was stronger than the ordinary Tamer (that and his special constitution), and that's why Daemon was much stronger than the ordinary Mega Digimon.

So, the question remained. If they couldn't defeat Daemon, and he couldn't destroy him, then who would?

Those were Takato's distant matters. The closest problem he had at the moment was Rika. He was more than happy that the redhead was going to such extents to make those last days so enjoyable. He was beyond pleased, he was truly ecstatic. But he regretted being unable to do anything for her. He couldn't kiss her with the intensity he'd want to, he couldn't hold her tightly in his arms. He had no other choice but to let the girl handle everything for him………and he felt that was unfair.

However, he wanted to make her happy. By any means possible.

"Rika."

"Huh?"

Takato chuckled. The tone of her voice told him that she was very close to falling asleep.

"Could you please take my Deck of Cards?"

Rika grumbled and shifted her body to face him. "Now?"

"Please."

"……okay. Where is it?"

"………in my back pocket."

That got Rika wide awake. With a sly grin, she moved closer to Takato to whisper to his ear. "Hentai."

Prompt massive blushing. "Rika! I'm serious here!"

"Okay, okay………"

Blushing bright pink, Rika slid her hand to retrieve the above mentioned Deck. Takato nervously waited……

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!"

Rika smirked. "Now we're even."

Takato groaned. "You mean the Card Game Tournament? I can't believe you're still dwelling on that……"

"Really? Then how come you still remember?"

"Because it felt really good, okay!? And how come your hand's still on my ass!?"

Surprised by both the blunt confession and the sudden questioning, Rika quickly moved the hand away, now holding Takato's Deck.

"So what do you want this for………!!!!!!!!"

Takato immediately understood the meaning of Rika's sudden stop and surprised expression.

"I guess THAT would be the reason."

Rika eyed Takato for a second……and then she exploded.

"Stupid Gogglehead!!!!! How in God's name did you get this!?" She shouted as she shoved the Sakuyamon Special Deluxe Gold Card on Takato's face.

"Ah, well……because I'm a really cool guy?"

"Dream later, Googlehead, talk now!"

After a long sigh of defeat, Takato explained the whole thing, and how he bought the card with Sagara Ken's money.

"And that's why you have to be nice to filthy rich people."

Rika groaned. "I can't believe you have this. Why you, the worst player ever, of all people!?"

"Hey, that hurts!"

"Shut up!"

Takato left Rika to mumble some more incoherent words to no one. He was very tired, so he had to do things quickly.

"It's yours."

"What?"

"The card. It's yours. Take it."

"What!?"

Rika put the rest of the deck aside, keeping the ultra-rare card with her, looking at it with dreamy eyes. It was a tempting offer, an offer she wouldn't have doubted taking a few years before, but……

"I can't take it."

"Rika……please."

"Why?"

Takato smiled. He was wondering when she would ask that.

"I……I guess I don't need it anymore. I think it would be better if you kept it. It's a shame……I won't be able to see how you kick Ryo's ass with it."

*******************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 43:12:46**

At last, the chase was over.

The scout marveled at the green garden he was looking at from his perfectly hidden position. Night had fallen on the Digital World, and the place was completely dark. The tall trees blocked any light which could have come from the sky. So, the only light came from the torches within the passages and rooms carved within the solid rock.

There was no sound but the splashing of the waterfall against the pond below, and the rustling of leaves as they were shaken by the wind.

In the darkness and the silence, it was even more notorious. A Digital Trace that seemed to glow with a light of its own, almost as if it were proud of its unlimited power and its divine origin, not relenting or giving up on its bright even as its Vessel slept.

At long last, they had found Matsuki Takato.

It wouldn't take 24 hours to burn that place to ashes.

********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 37:20:40**

Slowly, very slowly……Akiyama Ryo opened his eyes.

Light overloaded his optic nerve, forcing him to close his eyes again. The darkness of blindness helped him remember the reason he had been asleep in the first place. He remembered……a bright light, as the last thing he had seen before losing consciousness. Light……and fire.

Howver, unlike the scene he remembered from his last moments of consciousness, the room was deathly quiet. He didn't need to open his eyes again to realize he was completely alone.

_No………_

He opened his eyes and looked to his left. Exactly as he expected, Monodramon slept on a chair at the room's corner.

"Where you sleeping all this time, too?" He asked to the sleeping dragon. Of course, there was no response.

"It doesn't matter. We both needed a rest, anyway. The worst is yet to come, I guess."

*******************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 37:19:16**

With tired, uneasy steps, she moved forward. She wasn't really sure if she was going the right direction, she only knew she had to keep moving. Stopping was too painful. The cold was dangerously close and threatening, the pain was disturbingly numbing. She was slowly losing herself as her mind shut down. There was nothing left but sheer terror, a terror like no other human had ever experienced before.

Such was Tachikawa Mimi's unstable mind.

It was a warm morning, but Mimi walked through her own darkness. Her mind was distorted, and the eyes saw shadow where there was only light. Her fright made tricks in her mind, and the absolute paranoia that overwhelmed her froze her feet as she tried to walk.

Her legs gave up and she fell on the ground. Her eyes watered with tears.

"Sora…………" She muttered between sobs. "Koushiro……………Takeru………………"

Once again, she cried to sleep. The loneliness was killing her, breaking through the barriers of her sanity.

***********************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 37:17:09**

Takato opened her eyes and welcomed the new day. It was a particularly warm morning, and the temperature was even more increased by the torches and candles in the rather secluded stone bedroom. And he felt even hotter because he was wrapped in a blanket and he was being hugged tightly by a red-haired young goddess……or at least that's how he saw her.

He had to admit it, he was beyond happy. The certainty of approaching death was the only thing that could possibly spoil the joy he experienced at the moment. And not even that seemed to bother him anymore, as he had already made the decision of making the best out of these last days.

So, if he wanted to do that, he had to get a good start, by waking up Rika. He knew she wasn't much of a morning person, but he also knew she wouldn't mind. Rika had been the perfect sweetheart since the moment they confessed to each other.

His intention was to just caress her delicate face until she reacted……until he realized he couldn't raise his arm.

He tried again, with the same result. His right arm wasn't reacting to his brain's orders. His mind was practically shouting to move, but there wasn't even the slightest response.

That rang an alarm in Takato's head. His left arm was wrapped around Rika's waist, so he tried to move it instead. The only reaction was his left arm falling on the bed like dead weight.

Now Takato was officially scared.

**Takato………what's wrong?**

_I……I……I need to get up._

And so he did……or at least so he tried. But his body was completely numb, and his muscles weren't responding. He was completely paralyzed.

_…I…I have to wake up Rika!!!_

Takato opened his mouth to call for his beloved……and no sound came out of his mouth. And that scared him in a way no other thing had scared him before. His vocal chords were just as numb as his muscles.

**Takato………**

_I……I can't………_

**Takato!!!**

_Help me! Oh, Lord, somebody help me!!!_

Takato's stirring and shaking forced Rika to open her eyes. How was she expected to sleep if her partner moved that much? Very lazily, she opened her eyes and spoke quietly.

"Gosh, what's the big deal?"

Takato moved his head to face her and Rika quietly gasped. His eyes were injected with blood and his face was wet with tears. Rika bolted upwards, looking at nothing but Takato.

"Takato, what's wrong!?"

Takato could only shake his head. It was a miracle he could still move his neck, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

"Takato, what is it!? Please tell me what's wrong!?"

Takato's mind screamed. _I CAN'T!!!!!_

Rika was getting more angry than scared. "Are you making fun of me!?"

Takato immediately shook his head no, noticing that it really hurt to do it. However, the last thing he needed was an angry Rika.

"Then tell me what's wrong!?"

Takato was already desperate, not being able to think of a way to express his thoughts to Rika, when an electronic beep interrupted both Tamers. Rika looked down at Takato's Ruby Omnivice, where the black display showed Rika what she needed to know.

**Takato has lost the ability to move and speak.**

Rika gasped and looked at Takato, who slowly agreed with those words with an almost unnoticeable nod. Then it was the turn for Rika's eyes to water.

"Takato………."

Rika slumped down and cried on Takato's chest. Takato had never wanted to hold her so badly.

***************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 35:00:33**

MagnaAngemon easily blocked Stingmon's attack, forcing the insect Digimon to retreat and think of a new plan. Ken growled in disapproval of his partner's actions, but he didn't have any better ideas. While the Angel Digimon amused himself with Stingmon's futile efforts at landing a hit, Takeru and Kari talked under the shade of a tree. The morning was hot and the other Digi-Destined had left to rest after the early morning's training session. Only Ken had refused to give up, and kept trying his best at fighting MagnaAngemon. Takeru admired the detective's enthusiasm; he hadn't seen Ken so eager to fight since his Digimon Emperor days. It wasn't the kind of comparison he liked to do, but it was good for a change.

_Must be because of the Crest of Power within him. I wonder………_

"Takeru……" Kari said softly. She had given up on using his nickname. She didn't want Pauline prying on her for it all the time.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried."

Takeru sighed. "So am I. I'd like to think Mimi's okay, but………"

Kari looked at the battle in front of her. Ken shouted instructions at Stingmon, while the Champion Digimon seemed to be too exhausted to do as told. MagnaAngemon had settled on just evading attacks. There was no point in being aggressive anymore.

"Everyone's trying to act cool, but……" Kari continued. "Even Ken seems to fight to get rid of his worries. And I can tell Izzy is very worried."

"Yes, he is. He keeps blaming himself for her disappearance. We're reaching a critical point here. Daemon's forces are approaching, and you've all improved greatly, I admit, but………I still doubt it will be enough."

"This battle will be difficult……and very painful." Kari concluded.

"……………"

"It's okay."

Takeru turned his head at Kari, sincerely surprised by her words. Kari smiled sadly. "I think we're all used to pain."

It was a matter of seconds, but suddenly their eyes were locked on the other's. Neither Kari nor Takeru had felt their hearts beating as fast in quite a long time.

**Hey! Hey! Takeru! TAKERU!!! HELLO!!! YOUR PAULINE IS HERE!!!**

This time, however, it seemed not even Pauline's voice echoing in Takeru's head seemed to work, as the consuming result of fourteen years of longing were finally resurfacing.

"Takeru………" Kari whispered quietly, in that tone of voice all women know too well. The tone of voice that can destroy a man's will. She'd never know if Takeru actually heard it, though. For where Pauline miserably failed, Ken succeeded.

"Alright!!! Stingmon, GO!!!"

Before anyone could tell, the whole garden was filled with light. Both Tamers looked at source, amazed by the power and familiar bright light of evolution.

"Stingmon, digivolve to………Dinobeemon!!!"

In a sudden rush of speed, a Dragon-Insect mutant appeared from where the Champion Digimon had disappeared; taking MagnaAngemon by surprise with a powerful jab that sent the Angel flying very far away.

Takeru blinked. Hard.

_………Pauline? It seems like we have an Ultimate Digimon to beat the crap out of._

**Yeah, whatever!**

_Now why are you angry!?_

**Wha-you're asking me why!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!**

*PZZT!!!*

"Hey!" Takeru complained. However, he shrugged it away as another of Pauline's mood swings and focused on the matter at hand: showing Ken who's boss.

"Now things have gotten a lot more interesting………"

Kari sweatdropped. She then looked at her own Omnivice. "It will take me a while to get used to this."

**Do not be worried, Hikari-dono.**

Hikari smiled. "……thanks."

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 29:53:57**

Goddramon was satisfied. Giving the Pearl Omnivice to the younger Kamiya had been a great idea. He knew she'd eventually get it, but he wouldn't sin of false modesty. He had chosen the perfect moment. Adding that the fact that Takeru was training her, and he was now certain that she would be a valuable asset in the trials to come. He also knew that her peaceful nature was her main weakness, but Ayla would make up for that. Every detail was perfect.

He felt like he was in a roll. It was the perfect time to check if he could repeat the same success twice.

"Helena, the valiant Chimera Rider, I summon thee."

A pillar of light emerged from the ground, and a woman appeared from within it. She was a blonde like Pauline, but her hair was longer, as long as Ayla's and Ruki's, reaching her waist. Her skin was very clear but her eyes glowed with a burning crimson. Her body was tall and athletic like Ayla, but, unlike Ayla, this woman was more on the "voluptuous" side, like Pauline. In other words, Helena was a pretty good combination of Ayla's and Pauline's……most "notorious" features, except for the almost-demonic red eyes, which gave her a no-nonsense look.

"I am here, ready for your commands."

"It is time for you to join your Master." Goddramon replied. The woman nodded.

"I understand. I will gladly devote my life to serving my Master and Matsuki Takato."

Goddramon nodded. He didn't expect any less from Helena. "You may leave now."

Just like Ayla the day before, Helena disappeared in an explosion of light, to be replaced by an Omnivice. It was white like Kari's, but this one was transparent like a crystal. However, the insides of the artifact couldn't be seen, as the Omnivice was, in fact, opaque. However, its crystalline appearance made it quite appealing to the eye.

Goddramon was satisfied. With a third explosion of light, the Diamond Omnivice disappeared.

************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 29:12:45**

"So, he's dead……" Ryo muttered more to himself than the Tamers standing around his bed. Henry, Jeri, Hirokazu and Kenta had just updated him on the situation, but there wasn't really much to say. Ryo had just been informed that the Hypnos Technician who had helped him rescue Henry had died in the explosion.

"What is Daemon doing now? I mean, you just said you haven't fought him since then, and it's been……what, two days? He could have blasted Tokyo to smithereens by now."

Henry agreed. "However, he doesn't seem very interested in useless rampaging. He's completely focused on looking for Takato, and he already knows Takato's in the Digital World, so he's sent his troops there."

"Not just that." Terriermon commented. When he had the attention of everyone in the room, the small Digimon spoke. "He's going through a lot of trouble keeping a Gate to the Digital World, especially after his last two battles. He may be very strong, but strong as he is, his power is limited. Fighting and keeping a Gate open has proven to be quite a challenge for him."

"That's the first good news I've heard in quite a while." Henry said. Terriermon chuckled.

"Momentai, Henry. There's no such thing as an invincible foe."

For the first time in several days, the weight of the situation seemed to loosen up a bit, and a few smiles crept up the Tamers' faces. While the humans pondered the idea of actually having a chance against the Demon Lord, the Digimon looked at Terriermon, who shrugged in response.

_Mission Accomplished. There was no point in you fighting Daemon again if you had no hope of winning. We can win together, Henry, and if we can't………then I'll win for you._

*************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 27:24:29**

_So bored…………_

"So bored…………" BlackTerriermon voiced DC's thoughts. Gabielle groaned inside the Opal Omnivice.

**For God's sake, you have no patience!**

"Oh, come on! I don't know how long we've been here doing absolutely nothing, loafing around in the ruins of Daemon's camp!" The Tamer complained.

"Daemon's camp, which WE destroyed! And what do we get for that!?" BlackTerriermon added. He didn't know what the Omnivice had said, but he had a good idea after listening to his Tamer's words.

Gabrielle sighed. Truth was, she was bored, too. But they had nothing else to do……yet. They could continue their quest to the Apex, but there was no point in doing something that would eventually be interrupted. She pondered what to say next, until an awkward, yet slightly familiar feeling reached her.

**Oh………Goddramon seems to be in a hurry lately. The whole 'Takato dying' thing must be worrying him a lot.**

"What do you mean?"

**The Eighth is on the way.**

"The eighth……Omnivice?"

**Yep! A new Archangel will soon be born. Haniel, the Archangel of Power and Victory.**

"Ichijouji Ken joins the party, huh?"

*************************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 24:01:51**

"It's not fair." Rika said to herself. It wasn't the first time she had said those words that day. She had moved a seat next to the bed, where Takato slept. Once again, she was amazed by the fake peace his stillness seemed to irradiate. It was almost as if his body wanted the rest of the Universe to think everything was okay. But Rika knew too well that was a lie. Nothing was okay. They were in what could be called a Digimon Paradise, where everything seemed to be good and peaceful, but she knew it was all a lie. She could feel the tension their presence caused among the Digimon in that place. She could tell a great number of them didn't want them there. And she also knew she and Takato weren't doing any good to them by staying.

Rika focused on Takato again. There was no change. He couldn't even stir in his sleep anymore. His body couldn't move an inch.

"It's not fair."

Renamon was absent, again. Rika didn't mind, as she knew the Digimon wasn't there for a good reason. She was checking on the place's defenses, as little as they could be, to search for possible strongholds or, if it was necessary, escape routes. Rika knew their priority was to survive, and if they had to escape and leave Cherrymon and his people to their deaths, so be it.

She sighed sadly. She had gotten used to the hot springs at that time of the day. She knew they'd probably be closed, though. Rosemon no longer allowed such pleasures to her people. The Mega Digimon seemed to be getting more nervous every minute.

"Why does it have to end like this?" She asked the sleeping Takato. "There's nothing but fear and grief, both here and back home. Why can't we just be happy for a change?"

She wondered what she could be doing if things weren't the way they were. She would be already done with dinner, so she'd probably be working on her homework by then. With a shy grin, she imagined Takato going over to the house, maybe……no, most likely with the excuse of helping her with her homework, as if she needed any help, worst of all, from him. She wouldn't mind having her boyfriend visiting her, though (she blushed at the idea of having a 'boyfriend'). She couldn't believe she had started to think like any other girl, having the exact same thoughts she had always discarded as silly and meaningless. However, the illusion of such a peaceful, tranquil, normal world was so appealing that……………

She wasn't sure when her joy changed to tears.

"Why………why can't it be like that?"

Her mind had nothing but thoughts of her family and Takato.

"Am I destined to live in pain? Why is it that the more I love my life, the more pain life pays me back with?"

She was still pondering the nagging questions in her troubled heart when the sound of a horn echoed in the stone walls.

**********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): 23:57:13**

The first wave of the attack was swift and deadly. The few Digimon that stayed outside the rocky chambers after nightfall didn't even see what hit them. By doing that, Daemon's troops made sure the ones inside wouldn't be warned in advance.

Once the hard part was done, the next thing to do was to make sure nobody would escape. It was as simply as starting a fire.

And then, panic ensued. Those who abandoned their rooms and went outside were slaughtered, while those who stayed were slowly asphyxiated by the smoke from the fire that destroyed the forest outside. Rosemon didn't even have time to organize the troops when the invading forces made their way inside the rocky caverns.

Rika dashed through the madness and the running Digimon to meet with Rosemon and Renamon. "How many!?"

"Too many." Rosemon shouted to make her heard in the madness. It hurt Rika to see Rosemon's expression in that moment. It was the look of someone who knew death was upon her.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Rika stated. Rosemon nodded before flashing a brief smile.

A few seconds later, Rosemon and Sakuyamon were struggling their way outside through the hordes of DarkScubamon, Kurisarimon and Infermon. A few other Digimon reacted at the sight of the two brave Megas, and joined them in their final struggle for existence. However, the difference was just too large, as they were outnumbered 7-to-1.

"Full back! We must not let them reach Lord Cherrymon's chambers!" Rosemon shouted, and the Digimon retreated as far as they could to reorganize before the enemies caught up to them.

The main defending group locked itself inside a rather large room carved within the rock. Sakuyamon looked around and recognized the group of Lilymon who joined her and Takato at the hot springs the day before. She couldn't believe the difference between their usual cheerfulness and joy and the visible terror that overwhelmed them at the moment. She wanted to give them some reassuring words, but she knew it was nothing but a lie. Besides, it was already too difficult to breathe.

"Rika, they're taking their time." Renamon spoke. Sakuyamon nodded. "Yeah, they should be already here by now."

Rika knew that, whatever the reason was for the enemies to be delayed, it couldn't be good. Rosemon approached and leant closer to Sakuyamon.

"Why aren't they here yet?"

Sakuyamon shrugged, expressing Rika's ignorance. However, Renamon had an answer. "They are checking every room. They will be no prisoners."

Both Rosemon and Sakuyamon looked down……until Rika remembered an important detail.

"Takato!"

*******************************************************************

Takato opened his eyes. He felt tired, very tired. And very dizzy. He didn't need to look around to realize Rika wasn't in the room.

He did realize it was kind of noisy outside. He wondered what the ruckus was about. Then he also noticed he was having trouble breathing. The strong smell of smoke helped him discard the idea of his lungs being paralyzed. But that brought the question of where the smoke was coming from. It didn't take him that long to put two and two together.

_Move!_

Nothing happened. Not even when he knew that moving was the difference between life and death, his body wouldn't react.

_Move! Move! MOVE!!!_

**Takato……there's no point…………**

With tears in his eyes, Takato gave it everything he got.

"Move, dammit, MOVE!!!" He found himself shouting at the top of his lungs.

It is a very well known fact that a man facing death finds strength he didn't know he had. This case excels when it comes to very special people, like Matsuki Takato.

Two seconds later, he was face down on the ground after his body rolled itself off the bed.

_Great! Gotta move……where!?_

He knew outside the bedroom was not an option, so he crawled to the bathroom and hid inside the shower, only covered by a curtain. He let go a long sigh, which he promptly interrupted when he heard footsteps inside the bedroom.

_Please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here………_

A rather large shadow appeared as something huge entered the bathroom and began looking around.

_Please don't move the curtain, please don't move the curtain, please don't move the curtain!!!!!_

Suddenly, the curtain was ripped apart and Takato found himself face-to-face with an Infermon.

For an instant, the whole world shut down around them, and it was just Takato and the large Ultimate Digimon.

Takato looked at the huge emotionless face.

Infermon looked at Takato.

Takato kept looking at Infermon.

Infermon walked away.

_What the!? Hello! Vessel of God here!_

**Shut up, stupid Gogglehead! Do you want him to see you!?**

_But how come he hasn't……?_

**Oh, come on, and you call yourself a Digimon fan!? Don't tell me you don't know what I just did!**

Takato was in the mood to think at that moment, but once again his clever mind didn't fail him, and brought back the memory of a certain episode of the first season of Digimon, the TV show. He just replaced Infermon with a Bakemon and himself with redhead Izumi Koushiro.

_Digital Barrier!_

**Bingo! ****You get……absolutely nothing!**

_……I can't think of anything else but 'prodigious!' right now!!! Ruki, I love you!!!_

**Yeah, yeah, I don't hate you either. Can we please move!? This thing won't last forever, so we should just find Rika and get the hell out of here!**

_You don't have to tell me twice!_

*****************************************************************

"Dammit, dammit, damn it!!!!!" Sakuyamon shouted angrily as her staff went through a DarkScubamon's body, causing it to distort and fade into data. She couldn't believe she had left Takato!

"I have to go get him!!!"

"I understand your preoccupation, Rika, but…" Renamon, always the voice of reason, started.

"Preoccupation? Who said I'm preoccupied? I'm not preoccupied! I'M TERRIFIED!!!!"

_I was supposed to look after him! I was supposed to protect him!!! Now they probably captured him already! Oh, God, I'm such an IDIOT!_

"Rika, we can't do a thing right now. We can't stop their advance; much less force them to retreat far enough to get to Takato's bedroom."

"But………"

"Rika, let's focus on getting out of this alive, then we'll look for Takato."

Rika sighed, and Sakuyamon swatted a group of Kurisarimon like flies. "……alright."

Renamon sighed after her Tamer. She didn't want to admit it, but it had been her mistake, too. As an Agent of the Dragon God, she was also supposed to look after Takato. But she had enough trouble looking after her own safety at the moment.

_Well, young Takato, I know I'm asking too much, but please show us what you're made of._

"Sakuyamon!" Rosemon's voice was heard saying a few yards behind. Sakuyamon looked behind for a second to realize they had reached the large door that led to Cherrymon's chamber.

"Damn it! What are you waiting for!? Open that door!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Now open the fucking door!!!"

"Watch your language, Rika……"

"Shut up, Renamon!!!"

Rosemon quickly opened the door and gestured her allies to get inside. Sakuyamon was about to do the same when the group of Lilymon stepped forward.

"Get inside, we'll protect this door!"

They proved their point by firing a barrage of Flower Cannons, which did little damage but helped create some disorder in the enemy lines. Sakuyamon shook her head.

"No……"

The Lilymon smiled their cute fairy smiles. "We'll stay here. Go!"

A few tears went down Rika's face. "I don't think so! Spirit Strike!"

The elemental foxes hit the front line of enemies, throwing them to the ground, stopping the enemies' advance. Sakuyamon took the time to grab two of the Lilymon by the wings and drag them inside with her. As expected, the rest of the fairies followed. Rosemon closed the door as soon as the last Lilymon entered the room. Sakuyamon let go of her victims.

"Ouch! What did you do that for!?"

"You're not playing hero tonight!!! Don't you give a damn about your lives!?"

"There are some things worth dying for." A strangely serious Rosemon answered. Rika entered a very particular state of shock. Takato had told her the exact same words a little more than 24 hours before. Sakuyamon shook her head.

"Whatever! Let's just think about getting out of here."

"Why don't you come over here, then?" The low-pitched voice of Cherrymon was heard saying. Rika looked up, at the large tree.

"There used to be a passage behind my body. It should still be there. I wouldn't know, since I can't turn my body around."

Rika sweatdropped. "Okay……" She muttered as she went to check. "………alright! It's here!"

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Rosemon stated.

"What!? What's that supposed to mean!?"

Rosemon smiled grimly and walked to her. "This passage is too narrow for Lord Cherrymon, Rika, Renamon. And we're not leaving Lord Cherrymon to be murdered here. We just can't. We owe too much to him, to this place he created for us to live in peace and happiness. So we're dying here, in our home."

"But…………"

"Now, go. If there's truly a God that looks after Digimon, we'll meet again, in another life."

Rosemon hid her sadness and gave Rika one last smile. It was a very beautiful smile.

"And now I am certain that God exists…………you fell in love with him."

Rika had long ago given up on hiding her tears. She didn't want to say goodbye, so she quietly walked to the passage and disappeared.

Rosemon looked away, at the door, which was being continuously slammed by the enemy forces, and it would break down in any moment.

"Well……now we wait."

***********************************************************************

Takato was breathing heavily, and each step was carefully measured, so that he'd spent the least amount of energy possible. He had deactivated the Digital Barrier, as there seemed to be no enemies in that area and he needed all the spare energy for when the enemies did appear. The air was filled with smoke, which burned Takato's lungs every time he inhaled. He kept walking towards the noise, for he knew Rika would be wherever the battle was taking place.

Eventually, he made his way to Cherrymon's chamber. He activated the Barrier before getting close, for he heard the enemy Digimon were in there.

The place looked much bigger for a reason, as he walked unseen by everyone else. He stayed against the walls, to avoid any contact. He soon realized why the room looked much larger.

Cherrymon wasn't there.

Takato felt a sudden rush of anger fill him. It was Chaos working through him. No, it was an even greater feeling of hatred. For once, both Asmodeus and Chaos shared the same negative feelings.

_How many………how many have to die for me to live!? There's no point………I'll be gone soon enough…………_

He saw Rosemon and the remaining allies trying to stop the enemies' attack. But Daemon's forces were just too many, and Rosemon's partners were falling one by one. Takato felt the hand of fate squeezing his heart every time a Lilymon fell prey to the DarkScubamon's and Kurisarimon's attacks.

Takato's hands clenched to fists, and loose data began to gather around them. The Dark Forces were to intent on destroying the last of the resistance that they didn't even bother to absorb the fallen Digimon's data. And so, the remnants of Kurisamon, DarkScubamon, Lilymon, Cherrymon and other Digimon condensed together around Takato's hands.

An Infermon shot one of its Hell's Grenades, blasting a Kiwimon to data bits.

_What the point!? _

A Lilymon cried in horrible agony when a DarkScubamon pierced through her chest with her bare hands and ripped her body apart.

_Why does it have to be like this!? _

Rosemon encouraged her friends with a deafening battle cry, before crushing a DarkScubamon's head with her Roses Rapier.

_Why does it have to be like this!? _

The last remaining Blossomon growled as the Kurisarimon stuck to him like mosquitoes, slowly and painfully destroying him.

_The death……the sadness………the nothingness………_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!"

*************************************************************************

It was right then when all hell broke loose. Computers around the world were rendered useless, regardless of location. Both the computers at Yamaki's and the Tamers' last shelter in Tokyo Number 3 or Pineapple Communications' servers at Eastern Quadrant Odaiba went into a massive breakdown. Wall Street and all of the world largest stock market shut down, and chaos ensued. Every computer and electronic artifact in every human world connected to every quadrant, from the Missile Calibration Systems belonging to the US Army to the average teenager's cell phone, was taken over by an unknown force. A few days later, when the crisis was finally over, the only thing every person would agree upon would be the strange symbol every display showed.

Three opposite red triangles.

************************************************************************

The rock around Takato began to crack and make noises. The battle had reached a sudden halt when Takato began to unleash his fury. Rosemon and the remaining plant Digimon stared in amazement at the Vessel of God, who kept collecting Digimon data between his hands.

However, the brief hiatus would reach an end when Daemon's forces recognized Takato as their main objective, and a group of three DarkScubamon approached him to capture him.

Takato's eyes widened. The rock under him cracked even more, and a gust of extremely hot steam gushed out of it, burning the enemy Digimon with a horrible efficiency. Their bodies got filled with burns and blisters before exploding with bursts of data, which was immediately collected by Takato. From that moment, every other enemy Digimon thought twice before making an attempt.

_Pain……so much pain………agony………my agony…………_

"FEEL MY AGONY!!!"

A column of magma gushed out of the cracks like a water spout, burning the nearby Digimon. The cracks became wider as the whole mountain began to shake, and more magma poured out of the holes and began to fill the room. However, the hot steam and the blazing magma didn't seem to affect Takato at all. Actually, it seemed as if it avoided him.

Rosemon stared at Takato, not sure of what to say, or what to think. Takato smiled.

"You know……you're going to die here."

Rosemon nodded. The Lilymon did the same, more out of sheer terror than anything else. Takato walked to them, his feet not touched by the hot magma.

"I am the beginning and the end. Everything in this world is mine, and will eventually return to me." He said, his voice now emotionless. This wasn't Matsuki Takato speaking. Neither was it Chaos. This was the very essence of everything. That which is both Balance and Chaos.

"Are you willing……to die for my cause?"

Rosemon stared at the scene before her. The enemy Digimon, now completely scared, were focused mostly of getting out of there before the whole room collapsed and the mountain exploded. She looked at Takato, who was now unrecognizable. His eyes glowed with a fiery crimson, and his hair seemed to have changed to a clearer color, like a dark blonde. He looked a lot taller, too, but that was until she realized he was actually floating in midair. Geysers of lava gushed out again and again, and the whole room was now filled with lava, which was already spreading through the whole maze of passages and rooms in the mountain, destroying everything it found. But Takato was somehow making sure Rosemon and the Lilymon weren't touched by the lava. Rosemon fixed her eyes on Takato's red orbs. Takato blinked. Rosemon blinked, too. And she felt an incredible peace taking over her. She looked at the Lilymon, who seemed to share her same feeling of content.

"I am honored……that in my last hour, I have witnessed the power of God."

"We are happy we met you." The Lilymon said together. Takato smiled. Rosemon and the Lilymon smiled back. Then, they were no more.

Takato gathered Rosemon's data with the rest he had accumulated. The Lilymon's data soon followed. His smile disappeared and he looked at the passage Rika had went through a while before. Then, he looked at the passage he had used to enter the room, and the same the enemies had used to leave.

"Fools………no one escapes the Chaos."

With that said, Takato emptied his lungs with the most powerful cry ever heard in the Digital World. As he released the gathered data in one massive shockwave of Digital Energy, the walls, the floor, and the air itself began to crack and shatter into data, which only joined the data which was being released, creating an unstoppable chain of events that only led to absolute destruction. Lava filled the entire mountain and began to pour out of the entrances, spreading outside and adding to the fire that had almost destroyed the forest.

Eventually, the pressure pushing the insides of the mountain became too much, and the stone walls gave away, bursting into data that added to the already endless spiral of destruction. The entire mountain seemed to glow for a second, then everything went dark, and every sound was swallowed by an invisible veil.

And finally, the mountain now-turned-volcano exploded, transforming everything into a sea of flames.

********************************************************************

********************************************************************

End of chapter 16…………………

**Author's Notes: **This chapter took FOREVER!!! God, it was long…and exhausting, but I'm really happy with the result. Two chapters left! As always, thanks for your patience, and I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for taking so long to do this!!!! I'm just waaaaaaay too busy lately! Anyway, no time for comments, please review! Any questions gladly accepted, that's what my e-mail's for!

(_The Biggest Dreamer _starts playing)

**Takato's Voice: **Humans are fragile creatures. So strong, yet they cripple and eventually turn into dust. Life is a fragile thing, cursed to reach an end. Everything is nothing, yet its nothingness holds the meaning of everything. We have reached a crossroad.

……a young girl, torn between love and loss…………

……an army of children, marching to their final battle as Digimon Tamers…………

……an army of adults, facing a challenge none of them asked for………

……a lone woman, whose soul has been crushed and destroyed………

……a vengeful Digimon, consumed by hatred and greed………

……a holy Digimon, who must choose between fate and will………

……a dying Digimon, who only wishes to die with his Tamer………

…………so many lives, now in the hands of one. So many fates, which are now entrusted to me. The time for decision has come. It is now, when the future must be decided. It is now……when the Vessel of God must open the Gates of Destiny.

Next time……Silent Sorrow, Chapter 17: Final Concerto.

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	17. Final Concerto, Acts 01 03

The two final chapters, divided in three parts. As a whole, they are the ending of a very long and difficult journey, literarily and literally speaking. I fulfill several purposes by writing these two chapters. When "Tamers Forever" was originally conceived, it was supposed to be a ten-story series mainly concerning a Takato/Rika relationship. It was supposed to be more of a romantic comedy which would reach a dramatic climax in the last two stories (If I'm not mistaken, those two stories were going to be named "The Clash of the Millennium" and "The Lord of Chaos"). As you could see, it began just like that, with "Card-O-Rama!" being my first attempt at comedy.

It was a success, and I began writing the second installment, in which Takato was supposed to bring back the Digimon to the Real World. However, I realized my strong point wasn't comedy, as I unconsciously deepened and filled the plot with questions and secrets. And so, "Tamers Forever" was reduced to five stories. Five adventure/drama stories with small shots at humor (like "Theory of Chaos") with an undeniable crescendo which reached an apex with "Silent Sorrow".

And now, it seems like "Tamers Forever" isn't enough. At least not for me. It's been several years since Digimon Tamers was first aired, and I still think I haven't exploited it to its fullest. There's still a lot of potential for the world of Takato Matsuki and his friends, and that's what "Gospel" is for. It's a lot more than a childish refusal to let go of a rather "old" series, that's for sure.

Anyway, I just wanted to write this because I'm not writing any notes in the next chapter. In advance, many thanks to those who have stuck up with me all this time. Very special thanks to the reviewers and e-mailers, your praises and comments helped me find the will to continue several times. Thanks to Digidestined of Courage for lending me his persona for creating the tenth Archangel, bearer of the Opal Omnivice. And I don't continue because the list of people is just too long (Black, Epsilon, Frozen Phoenix, you know I couldn't forget you! Same to James and Ronda!). To all of you, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. I do own the Omnivice Traits and the original characters, Gabrielle, Ayla and Helena. 

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 17-A**

**_Concerto of Despair_**

**_Part IV: Final Concerto_**

****

****

****

**Act One: A Dying Man's Prayer**

**Scene One: The Question of Existence**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****15:12:07******

Renamon watched silently, narrowing her eyes to protect them from the hot currents of air and the ash. It had been more than eight hours since the explosion, but the flames didn't seem to be receding. Cherrymon's Secret Garden was nothing but a memory, now that the flames had consumed everything. Plants and Digimon alike were destroyed, and as far as she knew, they were the only survivors, except for a few Infermon she had seen a few hours before. Daemon's forces had been annihilated. Rosemon and her friends had died, too. The question left was the source of the explosion.

Rika and Renamon had seen it. After reaching the edge of the forest from Cherrymon's secret passage, they had waited. Rika had insisted several times on going back to find Takato, but both Digimon and Tamer knew that returning to that place was signing their own death sentences. Besides, they couldn't waste Rosemon's and Cherrymon's sacrifices.

Hence, they only watched. And witnessed. They saw how hot lava began to pour out of every hole, natural or artificial, that was carved in the rocks, with the occasional explosion of flames and charred Digimon that suffered horrible pain before finding a release in the much-expected dissipation of data.

And finally, the explosion. For an instant, everything was light, and their eyes were blinded by the sudden and unexpected overloading of their retinas. And the forest was no more. It was a compact version of apocalypse. In a little speck of land in the vast Digital World, everything had turned to nothing, and the only thing standing was a seemingly fragile piece of mountain with terabytes of data floating around it. You had to be very strong or very lucky to be able to escape such an amazingly destructive power. Renamon and Rika would have liked to think of themselves as strong, but they knew they were a better example of the latter choice.

Then, they waited. Not certain of what to expect, as they knew nothing would come out of that forest-turned-wasteland. Rika sat on the ground, bending her legs and wrapping them with her arms. Her eyes stared vacantly at the smoke clouds and the floating data, which also had a dark color Renamon somehow associated with the Digital Hazard.

She was about to join Rika when a shadow stepped out of the nothingness, poking through the smoke that covered the only remaining entrance to what once was the Secret Garden's rocky chambers. The figure walked with uneasy steps, tumbling and hesitating before moving any further. In any other moment, Renamon would have labeled it as a drunken person.

She didn't even have time to ignore that thought before Takato stepped out of the smoke.

Rika stood up immediately. Renamon quickly approached the seemingly weak Tamer. She didn't fail to notice his vacant eyes and his lost stare. It was almost as if his soul was anywhere but there. His head was completely lowered, making it unable to catch a full glimpse of his face most of the time.

"Young Takato, are you alright?" Renamon whispered, ignoring just how stupidly obvious the answer was.

Takato looked up, reacting to the voice. His eyes, however, still seemed lost and unable to focus.

"Ta……ka……to. A name. The label of my existence. Given to me by my parents. Takato is not a very common name, not even in Japan. How does it represent me? What does it mean to me? Nothing………the name 'Takato' means nothing to me. My parents………they are also part of the nothingness……"

While Renamon and Rika tried to interpret whatever Takato mean by those words, the Omni-Tamer raised his hands, intently staring at them, or at least it seemed like so, as his eyes still had that same lost, vacant expression.

"……'Asmodeus'. A code name given to me by my creator. Does it represent me? It represents an incomplete me. A mechanical me, designed for someone's satisfaction. A machine trying to become human. That is my existence."

Renamon was having trouble holding Takato, since he no longer seemed interested in staying on his two feet. Finally giving up, Renamon released him, and the boy fell to the ground on his knees, still "looking" at his hands. Renamon realized the odd detail, it being that he didn't seem hurt by the fire, the magma or the explosion. In fact, even the old wounds seemed to have disappeared. Only his clothes had become useless rags and his face was dirty because of the smoke.

"……'Chaos'. A manifestation of one of the two pieces of the divine duality. The irony of existence. The _Primum__ Mobile……_the first engine, that which is one and two and the same time. That, which is called 'God', is Balance and Chaos. I am Chaos. Hence, I am God. But I am not God, for I am nothing. I am incomplete. I am useless. I have failed."

Rika looked at her partner, expecting an explanation, which Renamon didn't have. However, she did voice her thoughts.

"He seems to be in some sort of trance state, Rika."

Rika looked at her "boyfriend", but there were too many uncertainties in her head for her to feel any worry towards the boy in front of her. She had been through too much in too little time, and she was tired. Almost unconsciously, she, too, slumped on the barren ground, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Takato turned his head to look at the exhausted girl, and the returned to his meditation.

"I am not 'Takato'. I am not 'Asmodeus'. I am not 'Chaos'. I am not 'God'. I don't have a name………"

Renamon just listened. It was something she excelled at. Besides, there was nothing else she could think of doing at the moment.

"……then………what am I?"

*********************************************************************

**Scene Two: Uncertain Identity**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****03:33:46******

A whole day passed in front of the trio, but neither of them seemed to notice. Rika was too tired, but it was about time for her to wake up. While the redhead went through the last phase of her sleeping cycle, Renamon quietly watched, ready to fight anyone who got too close, regardless of circumstances. She had reach the 'kill now, ask later' point. 

However, she had already discarded Takato as a threat……or a priority. Regardless of whatever "divine" epiphany he experienced inside those chambers, the fact that his body left behind a trail of blood as he walked told her that he wouldn't live to see the new day. It was good that he could walk again, though. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to require a lot of movement.

She eyed the Goggled Tamer as he walked next to a large boulder.

"……matter………false matter, like everything here. In the end, we're all ones and zeroes in a computer memory. You weight two gigabytes. You are nothing but a rock to my eyes, but within you resides the memory of the Digital World."

A soft whine reached Renamon's ears. Rika had finally awakened. Takato seemed to notice it, too, since he walked over to her, looking at her with the same thoughtful expression he had used for the rock.

Rika blinked a few times and yawned before noticing Takato standing next to her. She looked up at the shadow that blocked the sunlight.

"Takato!? Are you-"

"Nonaka Rika………I love you."

It wasn't what he said what surprised her. It was the way he said it. If he was trying to make her feel loved, then he had failed miserably. He wasn't showing any feeling or romance, it was as if he were just stating a fact.

Takato walked away from Rika and her "huh?". He stopped in midway between Rika and Renamon, to ponder a new thought.

"I love you………but I can't love you anymore."

Rika bolted up in a fraction of a second. "What?"

"Pain………I bring pain. My existence brings pain to many people. If I stay with you, I will cause you unimaginable grief."

Rika walked until she was right behind Takato. "And what about the grief you'll cause me by NOT being with me!?"

Renamon raised an eyebrow. _Did she say what I just heard her say?_

Takato sighed. "It was a mistake to tell you of my feelings."

Okay, now Rika was angry. Not very delicately, Rika grabbed Takato's shoulder and turned him to face her and see the anger in her eyes.

"You're not Takato! MY Takato wouldn't say such a thing!"

Takato tilted his head to the left. "You're right. I'm not Takato. Or at least, the name 'Takato' does not define me."

Rika narrowed her eyes. "Whoever you are, you disgust me."

Takato replied with a grim smile. "Do not be worried, then. Soon, I, too, will be gone."

*********************************************************************

**Scene Three: Bonded for Eternity**

_"What do you want?"_

_I want to know………if there's a future for me._

_"Oh, there is. A big future awaits you………if you choose correctly."_

_Are you sure this is what I must do?_

_"I'm just giving you an option. Even if you refuse, the Thread of Destiny will find a way."_

_So you're telling me I have no free will?_

_"No, I'm telling you that time will always flow forward, with or without you."_

_……………but………I don't know…………I'm so afraid……………_

_"The reason you fear is because you think you're taking a risk. However, you won't lose anything if you take my advice."_

_And what if doing whatever you want me to do only brings me sadness?_

_"Even feeling sadness is better than being lost in the darkness forever, grieving over what you wish to have but you're unable to even try to get."_

_…………………_

_"I'm asking one last time. Are you willing to?"_

_………to what?___

_"To live."___

_…………………yes._

_"Then open your eyes. We must be ready for when 'he' comes to you."_

_What? So soon?_

_"Yes. Soon, it will all be up to you."_

*******************************************************************

**Scene Four: Bearer of the Hazard**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****03:29:00******

With a quiet feral gasp, Guilmon awakened.

His tired eyes looked around the unfamiliar place. He did not need to adjust to the light, for there was little in the room. It was quite a large room, and Guilmon soon realized he wasn't in his "house". When his eyes gave him every bit of information they could, he switched to his nose, which recognized faint traces of familiar scents. None of them could he identify as Takato's.

"Takato………" he muttered sadly.

When both sight and smell failed him, he used his last resource, and the little detail that made him unique amongst all Digimon. As dangerous as it seemed to be, the Digital Hazard was the bond that linked him to his Tamer. Guilmon didn't have a name for it, of course, but he recognized it as the essence of his existence. A while ago he had learned what it meant when everyone said that Takato had "created" him. In a very simple way, of course. The full chain of words would simply explain that Takato's will and the DigiGnomes's aid summoned an unusually large gathering of data, which was then corrupted to enhance its viral attributes, and reinforced with Takato's very own DNA, donated by his dead skin cells which fell from his hand on the piece of paper where he drew the original Guilmon sketch. But that's not really important, is it?

The Hazard didn't really tell Guilmon where Takato was. However, it caused his legs to stand up. That took its time, since he hadn't used his legs in quite a while. He was about to leave the room when he realized he wasn't alone. And he also realized he had looked around everywhere in the room……except for right next to him.

Curled in fetal position right next to him was a young girl he had never seen before. He inched his head closer and sniffed her hair. After a few seconds of enjoying the scent of her shampooed hair, he gave her a closer examination, more out of curiosity than anything else. She was taller than Rika, or at least it seemed like that. But, unlike Rika, she had these two lumps on her chest, such as the ones he had noticed before in what Takato addressed as "women". Guilmon wondered why some humans had them and some didn't. He had noticed that smaller humans such as Takato and Rika didn't have them, but the bigger humans……adults………well, some have them and some don't. He remembered asking Takato once, but then his Tamer got all red and weird red ooze came out of his nose. He also remembered asking Terriermon, but the little Rookie just started to laugh and never stopped. Guilmon decided to ask Renamon after he found Takato.

Guilmon shifted his attention from the girl to a nearby door, and walked towards it. He didn't really know where his instinct was taking him; he just knew Takato would be there.

And this is how Guilmon abandoned the Tamers' shelter to a meeting with destiny.

*******************************************************************

**Scene Five: Beautiful Rei**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****03:25:51******

As for the girl, her name is Tanaka Rei, and she was in charge of looking after Guilmon. However, saying that she was in charge would be a little too much, since no one really assigned her to do it. She pretty much decided to do it on her own.

The reason for this is actually quite simple: she loved Matsuki Takato.

Or at least that's what she told herself. She's in that point of a person's life when she's experiencing an avalanche of new feelings she can't quite label. But at least we can say she had a crush on Matsuki Takato. From there to love……we'll never know. At least not for now.

Besides, she didn't really know him……I mean; they have never met face to face, personally. However, she does know almost everything there is to know about the leader of the Digimon Tamers. At least everything about his normal, every-day human life, as well as his life as a Tamer. As for him being the Vessel of God and everything else, she'll find out later.

The Tamers knew very well that they became a boom soon after D-Reaper was defeated. Everyone wanted to know more about the underage saviors of the world. And the media didn't fail them. All sorts of special reports and broadcasts were made, and lots of information on the Digimon Tamers was spread throughout the country. And this info reached lots of people, especially young people. The Tamers were idolized and envied, but the Digimon kids simply ignored the spotlight. Most of the attention shifted to Card Game sharks Akiyama Ryo and Nonaka Rika, of course, even though Henry's looks also gave him quite a fanclub. Even Jeri was admired by girls her age for her terrifying experiences inside D-Reaper.

And that brings us to Tanaka Rei. Daughter of a computer scientist and a kindergarten teacher, her father's samurai origins didn't make much of a difference to her. The fact that her father's ancestors fought countless battles in feudal times didn't help much to their situation. Coming from a humble family, she had few needs. Money meant little to her, since she never had many to begin with. Besides, every spare yen ended up in her piggy bank. Her parents loved her, and were very proud of her. And she loved her parents very much, they were everything to her. Her life was pretty much the average medium-class family's only child's life………until she became 12.

At pretty much the same time Takato made his famous Guilmon sketch, signaling the turning point in history, Rei began to change. It wasn't too much to be alarmed, though. After all, puberty is a very normal thing for human beings. She got it a little early, but it isn't much of a rarity, as a matter of fact. As a symbol of the new woman she was about to become, she let her hair grow from that moment, until she found a length that she liked.

At the age of thirteen, she was 5'7'' tall, her hair went a little down her shoulders and her body measures were 33-25-34.

At the age of fourteen, her body growth stopped at 5'9'', her black hair was right on waist-level and her body measures were 36-24-35.

She had inherited her father's height and her mother's beauty. At the age of fourteen, she became a very desirable young woman. And Rei, like pretty much every other boy or girl her age, knew everything about the Digimon Tamers. And she also was prey to their charms, growing to admire these young heroes and quietly wished she were one of them.

Eventually, her father was hired to work at Hypnos-2, which had been rebuilt after being destroyed by D-Reaper. She saw that as her chance to possibly meet the Tamers, but her father didn't see the point of taking her daughter to his workplace. The disappointed young girl continued to watch the TV broadcasts, read the magazines and search the Internet for every bit of info concerning the Digimon Tamers. What really intrigued her were the details. Nothing had been said about how exactly they destroyed D-Reaper.

It was one day, as she watched TV, when she found the answer. She was happily watching an interview with the Tamers, one of the very few the kids agreed to be part of, since they didn't really like the spotlight. And they made sure the whole world knew it. Rika was obviously bored as the interviewer asked her yet another question. Rei envied the girl for being so famous, but she also understood her reluctance to cooperate. She guessed she'd get tired of being famous after a while, too. Ryo seemed a little bored, too, but he politely answered every question. Jeri was extremely nervous, and the other Tamers had insisted on not forcing her to answer any questions. Henry was awfully quiet, and when he was asked a question, he answered with the minimum amount of words as possible. The rest of the team hadn't been invited.

Rei listened attentively when Henry explained how MegaGargomon had used a modified version of the Juggernaut program to create a pseudo-worm-hole that entirely swallowed D-Reaper.

_"It's hard to explain, and even harder to make it work."_ He said. The reporters then asked what he meant by that.

_"Well, you don't expect D-Reaper to just allow us to destroy it, right? My using the Juggernaut was the easy part. Rika and Ryo are the heroes for distracting it until I managed to do it."_

Rei sighed dreamily. Henry looked like such a modest young guy. And Ryo seemed so comfortable with all the journalists and cameras and everything.

_"Well, I do have to thank Rika for that. After all, she gave me her powers so I could fight that thing. Thanks, Rika!"_

Rika was shooting daggers at the Legendary Tamer. _"Whatever"._

The reporter focused on Ryo, and asked him how it felt to lead the Tamers in their final battle and saving young Katou Jeri. The room was awfully silent for a while. Ryo chuckled a little too loud for his safety, but finally cracked under the force of Rika's, Henry's and Jeri's glares.

_"Ahem……well…………you'd have to ask Takato to get that answer. He was the leader, and he saved Jeri-chan."_

_"Not to mention he looked damn cool in his Mega form." _Henry added.

_"And……when he got those wings………it was…………nice."_ Jeri said meekly.

Rei bolted off the couch and moved dangerously close to the TV screen. It was the first time she heard the name "Takato". As everyone else, she had guessed Ryo had been the one in charge, being the oldest and most experienced with Digimon and everything.

That's how the 'hunt' began. She looked in every magazine, newspaper and web page known to her for every bit of information concerning this "Takato". She soon got a surname (Matsuki) and an age (12 at the time, soon-to-be 13). She soon realized why the seemingly-most-important of the Digimon Tamers was barely mentioned by the media. After all, a Digimon King of Card Games who wandered alone in the Digital World for months made a much better hero than the short and rather clumsy only child of a couple of bakers. She didn't hate Ryo for that, since he didn't really asked to take Takato's acknowledgement. But it made her like this "Takato" even more, for he was just like her. He was a humble kid with a simple lifestyle and a family with close-to-zero wealth.

She was in search of a picture of him when there were reports indicating that the Tamers' Digimon had somehow returned to the Real World, a feat that was supposed to be impossible. Rei watched how Rika and Renamon were stopped in the middle of a busy Shinjuku street and were asked just how it happened. Rika simply smiled (which was enough of a shock to Rei) and looked at Renamon, who answered for the both of them.

_"Takato did it."_

_"I don't know how, but the stupid Gogglehead did it."_ Rika answered, for the first time not flustered at the presence of the TV reporters around her.

It was enough for Rei to know Matsuki Takato was something else. And if she needed any more clues; Piedmon, Panjyamon and BlueMeramon attacked a few days later. And Rei and the whole country witnessed the Omni-Tamer battle in all his glory. Everything she saw made her even more attracted to Takato: his evolution to what she considered to be the coolest Digimon ever, the way he received Piedmon's attack to save Taomon, and how he fought against pain and exhaustion to aid WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon on their way to victory against two Ultimate Digimon and a Mega Digimon.

She knew she had to meet Matsuki Takato. What would happen from that point was anyone's guess.

That's why she was truly excited when her father took her and her mother away from Tokyo. He told them that a powerful Digimon had invaded the city and the entire Hypnos crew and their families were going to be taken to a secret shelter. He also told her that the Tamers had failed to destroy the evil Digimon and they'd be taken to the shelter, too.

And she finally got to meet the Tamers. Well, not really meet them, though. Only curious glances every time she managed to spot one of them walking through a corridor or something. Most of the time it was Hirokazu or Kenta, who were polite enough to greet her as they encountered in the middle of their paths. She didn't see much of Henry, since he spent most of the time in his room, recovering, as well as the unconscious Ryo. She also exchanged a few words with Jeri when Tamer went to visit the sleeping Guilmon.

As for Guilmon, she had been allowed to look after him and report of any progress in his condition. Once she found out both Matsuki Takato and Nonaka Rika weren't there (which she found rather suspicious), she gave herself the responsibility of looking after Takato's Digimon. Who knows? Maybe Takato would be interested in the girl who took care of Guilmon during his absence.

And that was pretty much the reason she was with the reptile Digimon when he awoke and left the shelter. It wasn't too long after his departure that she, too woke up. She took much shorter to notice Guilmon's absence than Guilmon to notice her presence.

"Guilmon?" She whispered. If there had been someone else in the room, he or she would have found Rei's voice extremely melodic and cute, despite her tangible desperation.

*******************************************************************

**Act Two: War Trumpets**

**Scene Six: The Final March of the Army of Children**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:57:36******

He avoided his parents' eyes as he got dressed. At last, night approached, and battle awaited him and his friends.

Henry clasped his Digivice on his belt, and he was ready. Terriermon was looking up from the floor, expecting any reaction from his Tamer.

"Ready?"

"Hai!" Terriermon said in her best cheery voice. "Let's go!" He said and he climbed his way up to Henry's head. Finally, he looked at the door, where his parents waited……and Suzie. He hadn't noticed when the young girl had entered the room.

"Brother, I'm ready to go!" Suzie said happily. Henry was touched by the girl's innocence, and wondered if she truly knew what she was getting into.

"You shouldn't think so low of your sister, Henry. Don't underestimate her." Terriermon muttered.

Henry eyed his partner oddly. He knew it was impossible, but Terriermon seemed to amuse himself by reading his mind.

"Are you ready, Suzie?"

"Hai!"

Henry sighed sadly. "Well then, let's go."

He walked to the door, not willing to face his parents for what could be the last time. "Wish me luck." He muttered.

He barely noticed the tears in the eyes of his mother and his older sister. But he did feel the pressure of his father's hand against his right shoulder.

"Take care, son."

"I will."

Jeri waited a few feet away, with an uneasy smile on her face. She didn't have to deal with Henry's situation, since her family had left to another city the day after Daemon's attack. Jeri was worried that they refused to return even if Daemon was defeated. She didn't want to leave her friends again. However, she had one other thing to deal with.

Takehiro and Mie Matsuki were right behind her.

Henry and Suzie joined her, and Jeri easily noticed Henry's sad mood. Taking his hand in hers, she did her best to lift his spirits. Henry laughed to himself. The mere contact was enough. And now he had two girls holding hands with him. Was he supposed to consider himself lucky?

Anyway, he smiled. "Ready, Jeri?"

A more relieved Jeri took the chance to play a little bit. "For you, always." She said with a wink.

Even if she didn't get the blush she expected, Henry's quiet laughter was a good retribution. After all, there was no point in being sad anymore.

Henry and Suzie looked at Takato's parents, both wondering the exact same thing: what to tell them. Surprisingly enough, Suzie would be the one to answer that question……with another question.

"Brother, angwy kid will come back soon, wight?"

Henry couldn't help but look at his sister with a compassionate look. It was so full of love that Jeri felt a little envious.

"Of course he will, Suzie. He always comes back, right, Jeri?"

Jeri nodded happily and Suzie laughed.

"I miss him! He is funny!"

Henry and Jeri laughed at the little girl's remark. "Yes, he is." Henry agreed.

Two or three minutes later, Henry, Jeri and Suzie met with Ryo, Kazu and Kenta, as well as Yamaki and his two assistants. Henry looked at Riley and Talley.

"We're ready……"

Both girls shook her heads. "The transport is ready when you are." Yamaki stated.

Henry faced his comrades. They all knew what they were getting into. Jeri looked at Henry, and then she looked down to her Digimon, Elecmon. He seemed ready enough. So was Impmon, who was also worried for the sake of his Tamers. Of course, he had failed to mention them to anyone, so the Hypnos crew couldn't rescue them with the Tamers' families. He knew they were alright, but he also knew they wouldn't be alright for much longer if Daemon wasn't stopped.

Ryo was used to this kind of thrill, so he didn't say anything. He wasn't used to losing this much, and that troubled him.

_Daemon shouldn't be that strong, at least not an ordinary one. What makes this one so strong? His power overcomes several Mega Digimon together, and that's just not possible!_

Henry looked at Terriermon. "Are you ready, Terriermon?"

"Of course." The Digimon replied, and Henry noticed that he lacked his usual upbeat mood that day.

_Don't worry, Henry. I'll protect you. We'll win, I promise._

*******************************************************************

**Scene Seven: Memories Torn Apart**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:51:40******

Rika and Renamon walked together. Their pace was slow, determined by Takato's rhythm as he walked a few feet ahead. Unlike the others, Takato took his time to look at everything around him, as if he could see things invisible to Rika's and Renamon's eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" Rika muttered.

"Ruki is preparing a Gate for us to return to the Human World." Takato answered loudly, catching the others' attention.

Takato finally stopped. Rika looked around, but the place didn't seem to be any different from any other place in that vast wasteland.

"We will wait here until Ruki's ready."

"And what will we do once we get there?" Renamon asked.

"Fight Daemon, of course. We can beat him."

"We should have been supposed to beat him ages ago!" Rika shouted angrily. "His strongest attack should only have 620 power!"

Takato sighed. "Anyone would have expected you to understand by now, Rika."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"The Card Game should mean nothing to you. This is reality; we are not governed by statistics. Digimon are just like humans, as Digimon were created by humans. Digimon find strength in their hopes, dreams and feelings, just like humans do. Daemon is an evil Digimon, and negative feelings such as hatred or revenge only make him stronger. It is a known fact that when someone wants something more than anything else, there is no force in Universe which could stop him. Daemon craves for absolute power, and his mind is focused on that simple thought, that's why he's stronger than us."

"Then how do we defeat him?" Renamon insisted.

"We are fighting for existence here. If our will to survive is stronger than his will to destroy us, then we'll win."

"Easier said than done, huh?" Rika said bitterly. Takato shrugged.

"I don't really care. My time in this world is almost over, anyway, so I'll just do my best. You, Rika, you are the one who still has a reason to fight."

"YOU were my reason to fight, damn it!"

Takato sighed sadly before placing his hands in his pants' pockets. When his fingers made contact with something, he took it out.

"What is this?" He said to himself. He noticed Rika and Renamon weren't looking at him, so he kept his doubt to himself. He stared at the picture for a while, as a memory quickly distracted his mind……

_"It's a memento, a memento! Takato-kun, your girlfriend's running away!"_

Yes, it had been one of the Lilymon. One of the Lilymon who gave their lives to him. Rika didn't like the idea, but Takato convinced her to let the fairy Digimon take a few pictures of them. He didn't remember receiving a copy, though. Maybe the Digimon put it in his pocket at some point during the final battle. Rika was sitting on a rock, giving a shy smile to the camera. She's never been a photogenic person. Takato was standing right behind her, his arms wrapped around Rika. He wasn't even smiling. He was too tired to do that. But his eyes were enough to show the happiness that he experienced that moment.

Takato sighed again. "Memories are painful."

He moved his hands to tear the picture apart.

**Takato****, don't.**

Takato looked at the Ruby Omnivice for a second, and then carefully placed the picture in his pocket again.

**………I need more time.**

_……There's no rush._

**********************************************************************

**Scene Eight: Three Tamers, Seven Digi-Destined, and Mimi**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:44:23******

**Just a little further ahead! I can detect Mimi's digital pattern ahead of us!**

"Thanks a lot, Helena. Yolei, full speed ahead."

"Alright."

**Hmm……Ken-san………**

_Ken-san?__ Well, at least it's better than Ichijouji-sama. What is it, __Helena__?_

**Your wife………I don't think she approves of my presence.**

_Oh, and how would you now that?_

**You share a strong bond with her, and since I'm mentally connected to you, I can also detect traces of her emotions, in a weaker level, of course. In fact, I think I might be able to detect your daughter's presence if she were a little closer.**

Ken sighed. _Well, I guess I can't expect Yolei to be very pleased with the idea of a pretty young woman coexisting in my mind._

**Thanks for the compliment. However, Yolei-san must understand I'm not interested in……you know………I'm not my older sister. And even if I were, I wouldn't try anything with a married man.**

_I've never doubted that. You seem like a very reliable assistant._

**I'm honored by your words.**

Ken knew he'd have to make things clear with Yolei later, especially after his wife and Kari had a very interesting discussion about Omnivices. The fact that Takeru had a relationship of sorts with his Pauline didn't help at all. Ken looked at Takeru, who leaded the group in their search for Mimi, and wondered if the blonde Tamer really knew what he was doing when encouraging Pauline's "feelings" towards him. However, since he still knew little about Human-Omnivice interactions, he chose to discard his opinions for now.

As for Takeru, he was riding his Pegasusmon with Joe and Gomamon. Kari's Magnadramon easily carried Kari, Davis, Cody, Veemon and Armadillomon; while Sora's Garudamon was being ridden by Sora, Matt and Gabumon. Izzy traveled alone with MegaKabuterimon.

**Takeru****……**

_Yes?_

**They're also here………**

*********************************************************************

**Scene Nine: Departure and Decision**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:41:00******

For the first time in several days, Henry saw a sunset. "Kind of ironic, isn't it?" He muttered as he walked to the black van that awaited them. Terriermon kept his opinion to himself.

"H-Henry-san!!!"

Henry turned around to see an unfamiliar figure running towards them. "Who is she?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Tanaka-san!!!" Hirokazu and Kenta exclaimed happily, not oblivious to the girl's beauty. Rei stopped a few steps from the Tamers and panted in exhaustion.

"I……I'm Tanaka Rei……sorry to bother you………"

"We don't have time, Tanaka." Yamaki said coldly.

"B-But, Guilmon………."

"What happened to Guilmon, Tanaka-san?" Jeri asked politely.

"Guilmon is gone! I've looked for him everywhere! I'm sure he's not here!"

Jeri gasped, and Henry sighed. "Let's go."

"What!? Henry, but-"

"We don't have time to look for Guilmon, Jeri. If he was able to get up and leave this place, it means he's strong enough to take care of himself. Now, let's go."

Jeri looked down as the others continued their march towards the black van. Finally, Jeri mouthed a "sorry" to Rei and left to join her partners.

Tanaka Rei watched silently as the van took the Tamers to their final battle against Daemon. Once it was far enough, she sprinted towards the forest, in a straight line towards Tokyo. It didn't matter how long it took her, but she'd get there and find Guilmon.

"Don't be crazy, there's no way you'll reach Tokyo like that." A voice behind her made her stop. She turned around to find Beelzemon Blast Mode standing there, looking at her with an amused expression.

"Need a ride?"

******************************************************************

**Scene Ten: Setup**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:39:57******

Takeru and the others didn't need Pauline's warning to notice them. Daemon's Eastern Quadrant Forces moved together like a huge black spot in the middle of a large valley. It was impossible to distinguish individual Digimon in the giant cluster. That would have been completely true if it weren't for two flying shapes that approached them at great speed.

"So many……" Cody muttered as a shiver went down his spine.

"Everyone, come closer!" Takeru commanded, and Aquilamon, Magnadramon, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon gathered around Pegasusmon.

"Pauline has detected Mimi's exact location one a half kilometers east of here."

**Impossible / No way!**

"Huh?" Kari and Ken muttered simultaneously.

**There's just no way Pauline-san could have detected Mimi with such precision, at least not before us! We're upgraded Omnivices, and not even our radars are THAT good!**

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"Helena just said that it was impossible that Pauline found Mimi before her."

"Ayla seems to share the same opinion." Kari added. Takeru chuckled.

"The Omnivice's ability depends on the Tamer's skill. Ayla and Helena are making a terrible mistake underestimating my Pauline. And I hope they don't do the same with Takato's Ruki. That redhead is really good."

Ken and Kari nodded. Kari felt Ayla's nodding in her mind, and Kari admired Ayla's open mind, willing to accept the facts. Helena grumbled in Ken's mind, which forced a subtle chuckle from the newest member of the Omnivice Tamers team.

"Anyway, Izzy and Ken will go retrieve Mimi. Helena is downloading Pauline's data as we speak. The rest come with me."

Ken carefully jumped from Aquilamon's back to MegaKabuterimon's head, and the giant insect Digimon left the main group to another location. Takeru looked ahead, at the two flying Digimon.

"About time those two showed up. We're landing now."

Everyone did as Takeru ordered. Once those who weren't riding their own Digimon were on the ground, Takeru looked at Kari and Magnadramon.

"Kari, I guess I don't have to tell you what to do."

Kari nodded and Magnadramon took off towards the flying enemies. Takeru looked at the others.

"Well, this is it. You still can run away if you want to."

"Cut the crap already and tell us what to do." Matt retorted, half-smiling, half-angry. Takeru chuckled.

"You will focus on the ground forces. Kari will handle LadyDevimon. It shouldn't take her too long, so she'll join you as soon as she's done. Same goes with Izzy and Ken as soon as they find Mimi. I don't think Mimi will be up to help us right now, though. I'll fight SkullSatamon and the Diaboromon in the front line, so you just worry about the DarkScubamon, Infermon and Kurisarimon."

"Lucky us." Yolei muttered sarcastically.

"And whatever you do, don't let the Kurisarimon evolve, okay? Take care."

A second later, there was nothing but the blinding light of evolution, and soon enough Aquilamon, Garurumon, ExVeemon, Ankylomon, Ikkakumon and Garudamon were in their way to battle. Takeru looked up, surprised when he realized that Magnadramon and LadyDevimon were already going at each other.

"What, no greetings at all? Gosh, what is it with those girls?"

He also noticed how SkullSatamon slowly moved to make a sneak attack behind Magnadramon.

"I don't think so. Pauline? Patamon?"

"I was born ready!"

**Always willing to serve you, dear.**

*************************************************************************

**FROM THIS POINT ONWARDS, THE EVENTS OF THE NEXT THREE ACTS TAKE PLACE SIMULTANEOUSLY**

*************************************************************************

**Act Three: The New Tamers**

**Scene Eleven: Fiery Light**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:37:50******

"Darkness Wave!"

Magnadramon swiftly evaded the swarm of bats aimed towards her. "Holy Flame!" It shouted, but the much faster female devil Digimon evaded the dragon's fiery breath.

"No problem! This is over the moment we get her!"

"You should worry about yourself! Nail Bone!"

Kari turned to meet SkullSatamon, who was ready to knock her out for good, until a silver blur hit him. HARD.

"Not in this lifetime, demon!" SlashAngemon shouted at the undead Digimon. "How are you, Kari?"

"Fine, thanks to you."

"Ah! Um…….anytime!"

"How sweet of you."

"Oh…ah……yeah………"

**We're fighting, remember!?**

"Oh, right!" Takeru exclaimed before flying away. Kari watched the metal angel until Magnadramon, too, lunged at her opponent again.

_Always looking after me, huh? I guess some things never change………_

SlashAngemon attacked with his left sword but SkullSatamon was just as fast. He looked at the battle below, where the Digi-Destined were doing their best taking out as many enemies as possible while avoiding direct combat with the much-stronger Diaboromon.

"Damn it……Kari!!!"

LadyDevimon swiftly turned and twisted her body to evade Magnadramon's flamethrower.

"What!?"

"Stop fooling around and get rid of her now! Then go get Diaboromon! He should be even easier!"

"This stupid bitch is too fast!"

Takeru twitched. It was the first time he heard Kari using a dirty word. He guessed fourteen years of hard life do that to people.

"Then go get Diaboromon! I'll handle LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon!"

"NO!"

"This is not a foolish game, Hikari! We're fighting for survival here! Now shut up and move you ass down there!!!"

Kari bit her tongue and glared at SlashAngemon, who glared back. SkullSatamon tried to attack from behind the Angel Digimon, but only got an elbow on his face. Finally, Kari gave up and ordered Magnadramon to engage battle with Diaboromon.

"Okay, with that settled……."

LadyDevimon never saw what hit her. After three seconds and one hundred and forty three slashes of Takeru's Mega Form's blades, LadyDevimon exploded and became nothing but data, which was quickly absorbed by SlashAngemon.

"Better myself than any of Daemon's minions." The metal angel muttered. When it came to flying speed, only MegaRapidmon could best him, and MegaRapidmon would cease to exist very soon.

***************************************************************

**Scene Twelve: Macabre Truth**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:32:34******

MegaKabuterimon was forced to de-evolve back to Tentomon at the edge of the forest, and Izzy and Ken had to go the rest of the way on foot. They ran through the forest with hurried speed, since they knew they were needed in the battlefield. Two less Ultimate Digimon were a great disadvantage for the Digi-Destined.

"Further ahead, Koushiro!"

"Hai!"

Ken changed from jogging to frantic running, and Izzy followed suit. Ken would have never imagined that Izzy, probably the one with less athletic features in the group would be able to keep his pace. It was obvious that the redhead had a source of energy everyone else ignored.

As the trees increased in size and number, sunlight slowly began to disappear to give place to an eerie darkness, Ken's and Izzy's pace seemed to increase even more. They only stopped when a faint sobbing reached their ears.

Fifteen yards away from them, Tachikawa Mimi, or the living mess known as Tachikawa Mimi cried uncontrollably on the ground, her body curled in fetal position. Ken and Izzy approached her slowly, not quite sure of what to do. And they made sure to voice their thoughts to each other.

"Hmm……so……what do we do now?" Ken muttered.

"How could I know? I work with computers, not people. Haven't you dealt with crime witnesses or something?"

Izzy was much louder than Ken. Loud enough for Mimi to hear him, I mean. The woman raised her head and forced her body to back away from the newcomers. Koushiro noticed her reaction and acted against it.

"Mimi, no! It's us!" He said as he walked closer to Mimi, who crawled backwards as fast as she could.

Finally, Izzy caught her and firmly held her shoulders so that she would look at him. Mimi shrieked in terror and tried to look away, but the redhead forced her to look at him.

"Mimi, look at me! Look at me!" He said in a commanding voice.

Mimi's shuddering and shaking slowly reached a halt, as the woman's brain recognize the voice of the man in front of her. Koushiro, still oblivious to the cause of Mimi's pain, smiled uneasily, considering that he had succeeded in calming her down. As for Ken, he hadn't been participant in the exchange because he had already realized what Koushiro hadn't noticed yet, and he was trying to cope with the discovery.

"Umm……Koushiro………" He muttered.

Mimi finally forced herself to look at the person in front of her. This man she now labeled as "familiar".

"Kou……shi……ro……"

"Yeah………"

All of a sudden, the woman slumped in Koushiro's arms and began to cry. Koushiro was partially scared and partially surprised, but he did the best to comfort the woman whose slender body was now pressed against his.

_Wait a minute………_

As realization dawned upon him, his eyes shifted to Mimi's eyes to her waist, which was now plain.

"Oh my God……………"

*****************************************************************

**Scene Thirteen: In Pandemonium, There is Hope**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:15:46******

Diaboromon let one last deafening cry before being fully consumed by Magnadramon's Holy Flame. Since Kari didn't know about absorbing Digimon data to become stronger, she simply let the wind swipe away what was once a Virus Mega Digimon. She'd soon find out that was the best decision she could have made.

"Wing Blade!"

Garudamon cleansed a small cluster of land with its main attack before landing, to then use its giant hand to grab at least half a dozen DarkScubamon and tossed them in the air……

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"X-Laser!"

"Garuru Kick!"

……so that Ikkakumon, ExVeemon and WereGarurumon finished the job. On the sidelines, Sora and Matt smiled at each other for a job well done.

"We might actually win this!" The blonde man exclaimed excitedly. Sora smiled at her husband's attitude. She hadn't seen him like that in quite a while. It reminded her of the young teen she fell in love with in the first place.

"It's a good thing Garurumon evolved, too."

They were too focused on what happened in front of them that they failed to notice the lone DarkScubamon that slowly approached them from behind………

*************************************************************

**Scene Fourteen: Zudomon Strikes**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:14:37******

"Ikkakumon!"

Joe felt a familiar rush of energy right before a ray of light was shot from his Digivice and hit Joe's Digimon partner.

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to……Zudomon!"

Cody's Ankylomon was about to be beaten by an Infermon when the offending Virus was whacked away by a huge hammer.

"Alright! Zudomon, assist Ankylomon!"

Cody sighed in relief and silently thanked Joe for his help. Despite his hard shell, Ankylomon was the weakest member of the group besides Aquilamon, who had the advantage of flight, which helped a lot in his "Kurisarimon-whacking" mission. Yolei's and Cody's Digimon were in charge of disposing of the small champion Digimon. Unfortunately, their data was always absorbed by other Kurisarimon, and the number of Infermon was rapidly increasing. It was a matter of time before new Diaboromon appeared and enemy Digimon were still coming in hordes. When Takeru had warned them not to let the Kurisarimon evolve, he made the fatal mistake of not telling them how. And considering that Daemon had sent the majority of his troops to enact his revenge on the Digi-Destined, we could say the Digi-Destined had lots of trouble in the way.

The next thing Cody and Joe heard was Sora's cry.

"MATT!!!"

******************************************************************

**Scene Fifteen: Takeru's Interlude and the fall of Inoue Yolei**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:13:50******

SlashAngemon was struggling with SkullSatamon's bone staff when Sora's cry reached his ears. While he still kept the enemy weapon away, his eyes scanned the ground to see what happened. Soon enough, he saw Joe rushing to the place Sora frantically called him from, next to Matt, who was lying on the ground. Whoever had attacked the couple had already being victim of WereGarurumon's fists. However, it seemed Sora's voice had attracted a pair of Infermon, too.

SlashAngemon folded his wings and his body free-fell all the way until he opened his wings again, a few meters from the ground, to attack the Infermon.

He was five meters away when the two Infermon were incinerated by Magnadramon's Holy Flame. He looked up, but Magnadramon was already busy killing enemies somewhere else.

"Who would have though Kari of all people……?"

_"Yeah, it's scary!" _Patamon added. Pauline chuckled.

**Yeah, well, we can't complain, right?**

SlashAngemon looked at his human colleagues. Sora was on her knees, crying, while Joe covered Matt's eyes with bandages. A few trails of blood went down Takeru's brother's face, like a macabre mockery of tears.

"Joe?"

The doctor looked up, and it took him a few seconds to identify the metal angel as Takaishi Takeru. "Oh, yeah, well……he was lucky." He finally said, looking at the now unconscious Ishida.

"Then why is he unconscious?"

"Mostly because of the shock……and the anesthetic. The slash was, in fact, right above the eyes. A few millimeters down and he'd be blind the rest of his life, if not dead." 

"Damn."

Sora's crying had turned into wailing, and Takeru sighed. Gabumon, who had de-evolved as soon as his human partner was out of commission, now stood next to Matt.

_One down……_

"Takeru!!!!!!" Cody shouted from afar. SlashAngemon looked at Cody. "Damn!"

SkullSatamon, being much faster and having extra power thanks to his Master, was pretty much toying with Zudomon and Ankylomon, who was miraculously holding off without de-evolving.

"Damn that demon! Garudamon, guard Sora and Joe until Cody arrives here, then assist Yolei, got it!?"

The giant bird man nodded and stood proudly between the enemy Digimon and the humans. SlashAngemon took a mere second to get to SkullSatamon and force him to back away from Zudomon and Ankylomon.

"Zudomon and Ankylomon! Make sure Cody goes to where Joe and the others are, then stay there and guard them!"

"Gotcha!" Zudomon exclaimed before leaving to pick up Cody.

At the same time this took place, Kari and Magnadramon were faring much better, burning DarkScubamon and Kurisarimon like ants under a loupe. Now that Zudomon and Ankylomon were assigned to be guards and Gabumon wasn't able to fight anymore, they had become the main attacking force. Kari was smiling to herself. For the first time ever, she actually felt she was doing things right. She was helping the team! She was protecting her loved ones!

"Being a Tamer is great!"

**I am glad you feel that way.**

"Thank you, Ayla-san!"

Her joy was cut short by a horrifying scream. She looked at the source, and her body froze.

An Infermon had finally managed to hit Aquilamon with a Hell's Grenade, and the Champion Digimon had returned to its rookie form, Hawkmon, meaning Yolei was now prey to the force of gravity.

Kari closed her eyes and waited for the unavoidable. She didn't even open them after the explosion.

_Wait a second………explosion!?_

********************************************************************

**Scene Sixteen: The Wrath of Haniel, and the Defeat of SlashAngemon**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****02:13:00******

Ken and DinoBeemon were rushing through the forest path to join their friends in the battle. Following Koushiro's orders, he let the redhead take care of Mimi and returned to help with the fight, where he would be more useful. He was feeling a strangely pleasant rush of adrenaline flooding his bloodstream, almost as if he was eager to fight. Maybe it was the expectation of a thrilling experience, something he was starting to lack in his police work.

Helena wasn't hiding her feelings, though.

**Alright! We're going to fight, and we're going to kick ass! We'll show those guys who's boss!**

_Hmm……Helena, you're not doing anything._

**I would if you had more than a measly evolution card!**

_Takeru__ wouldn't give me anything else!_

They would have continued their pathetic little argument if they hadn't reached the battlefield in that precise moment, only to see an Infermon taking down Aquilamon, and Yolei suddenly sitting in mid-air.

What happened next would remain in the Digi-Destined's minds forever. It was once of those moments when a few seconds seem to last a lifetime. All of a sudden, there was nothing but blinding light.

"DinoBeemon, digivolve to………GranKuwagamon!"

There was a deafening explosion when a huge shadow emerged from the light, leapt over the stunned Digi-Destined and caught Ken's wife before the impact with the ground killed her. When Yolei opened her eyes, she was held by a huge pair of giant, sharp scissor claws.

"Huh……honey………" Yolei muttered as the giant insect Digimon landed next to his Tamer.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you use a safer Digimon next time you save me?"

Ken sweatdropped. "Al……alright. Now will you go with the others while I take care of things?"

Yolei was still a little shaky as she walked to the group of gathered Digi-Destined. Garudamon was retrieving the fallen Hawkmon before the Infermon made a feast with his data.

"Alright, GranKuwagamon, show us what you can do!"

The Virus Mega Digimon landed on the battlefield (smashing a DarkScubamon in the process) and prepared his strongest attack.

"Dimension Scissors!"

Everything was silent for a second, and then the force of the slash ripped though the air and created a deadly vacuum that sliced enemies of all kinds and levels without exception. In a second, gigabytes of data were floating aimlessly in the air……until they were absorbed by other Digimon. Suddenly, a trio of Diaboromon appeared out of nowhere and blasted GranKuwagamon with a triple dose of Catastrophe Cannons.

"I could use some help here!" Ken said right when he noticed the Infermon gathering to assist their evolved comrades.

"We're busy here, too!" Zudomon and Ankylomon replied together as they did their best to hold the horde of Infermon trying to get to the Digi-Destined.

"I'll be there……as soon……as I……get rid……of these pests!" Garudamon replied as it tried to swat the remaining (and much smaller) Darkscubamon like annoying flies.

Magnadramon was right there to help GranKuwagamon. "I'm here! Where the hell is Takeru!?"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned blonde Tamer was quite pissed off.

"Great, now even Ken's having a blast over there. How come I'm still stuck with YOU!?"

SkullSatamon responded by retreating. Takeru growled. "That's it! You think you're fast? I'll show you fast!"

From that moment, SlashAngemon fought with much more intensity than ever before. The over-powered Ultimate Digimon barely managed to block the angel's blades with its staff, but the vaccine Mega Digimon was much faster, and he used that speed to his advantage, turning around his opponent and confusing him, making it impossible for SkullSatamon to predict where would SlashAngemon attack from. That's why he never saw when the angel pierced through the Undead's ribcage from behind, breaking the golden core in the middle of the sternum.

SlashAngemon had just absorbed the last bit of data when something went wrong. An indescribable pain flooded his body and Takeru's nerves went haywire.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

**T-Takeru!!!! Please land right now!**

"But, why!?"

**NOW!!!!**

Takeru did as told, of course. As soon as SlashAngemon set feet on the ground, he de-evolved back to Takeru and Patamon.

"What's wrong, Pauline?" Takeru immediately requested an explanation to his Omnivice, but there was no response. He looked at Patamon, who seemed perfectly fine.

**There was a virus in SkullSatamon's and LadyDevimon's data! It interrupted my bio-merging protocols!**

"Will you be okay?" Takeru asked, genuinely worried about Pauline's "health".

**You designed me to be fully capable of handling these things. I'll be fine. You should make Patamon evolve to Seraphimon, though.**

"Oh, sure, right."

Takeru ran to meet with the Digi-Destined while Seraphimon went to aid GranKuwagamon and Magnadramon. Joe didn't hide his surprise.

"Takeru?"

"The enemies' data contains a virus, and Pauline was infected. I can't bio-merge for a while. Seraphimon will handle things from now. How's Matt?"

"He'll be okay."

"How about you?" Takeru asked Yolei.

"Peachy."

The combined forces of three Mega Digimon easily dispatched the three Diaboromon, and the remaining enemy forces began to retreat. Takeru didn't fail to notice that.

"Seraphimon! Don't let the DarkScubamon escape! Kurisarimon and Infermon can't think of their own, don't mind them!"

Seraphimon did as told, and the other two Mega Digimon followed him. However, letting the Infermon and Kurisarimon escape would be Takeru's last mistake that day.

While Joe checked on the Digimon's status, the two missing Digi-Destined arrived.

"Hey, everyone!" Koushiro shouted eagerly as he jogged his way to them, carrying a sleeping Mimi on his back.

Sora and Joe went over to meet the couple and check on Mimi. Takeru looked at Seraphimon and GranKuwagamon as they destroyed as many enemies as possible, and Magnadramon returned with Kari to look after Mimi, too. It seemed like they had won. It seemed like Daemon's forces had failed in the Eastern Quadrant.

Then why did he still feel so uneasy?

********************************************************************

**Scene Seventeen: Watcher of the Apex**

In the very center of the Digital World, there is the Apex. The forbidden area; a place no one can reach, where the very pillar which supports the Digital World is placed, like a proud obelisk of perfection. The Apex is just as large as any of the other Quadrants, and just as nobody can reach it, nobody can get out of it. To be able to get in and out of the Apex is not a matter of power, for if that were the case, then _he_ would be able to leave without a problem. No, it's a matter of who you are.

And that's why the fake Gennai could get out of the Apex, snatch Tachikawa Mimi, take her with him and return her to the Eastern Quadrant. Under the guidance of his invisible master, the renegade Digital Guardian could do almost anything.

In the very center of the Apex, the very center of the Digital World, and maybe the very center of the Universe itself………the Spirit Pillar. Just as the Apex represents the very core of the Digital World, the Spirit Pillar contained the purest essence of everything that is digital. If there is a heaven for Digimon, then the Spirit Pillar is that heaven. Nobody outside the Apex knows what resides within the Spirit Pillar, just as the rest of the Apex itself. And for those who exist within the Apex, only a selected few have seen the interior of the Pillar and lived to remember it.

At the base of the Spirit Pillar, the tree of knowledge, Yggdrasil, stands proudly. At the top of the Pillar, the one who watches over the tree and everything within the Pillar stands guard. He is the God Beast, Huanglongmon.

He lives proudly as the guardian of Yggdrasil. Yet his proud is his curse, too. Confined to exist yet not exist at the same time, since no one is aware of his existence. His very life is the biggest secret of the Apex. However, his power can transcend the limits of the Apex and reach the entire Universe. Hence, he watches the events unfold outside the Digital World, silently making an oath to be the one who would put an end to the madness once and for all. Only he has the power to do so. Only he is completely impartial. Only he can be the judge of who must live and who must be destroyed for the sake of the Digital World.

However, as he waits for the day when he'll be able to do something other than just watching, his mind studies the actions of intelligent beings everywhere, loathing their stupidity and their corruption. Even those who are proud of "fighting for justice" are often as violent and devious as those who are naturally evil.

He wished he could start anew. He wished he could create a whole new Digital World, where there would be no need for pointless fighting for survival. Those who are born strong would protect those who are born weak, not destroy them. Everything would be pure and holy, with no trace of trash data.

But that, of course, was nothing but a utopia. The Digital World was directly connected and completely dependent of humans, and there couldn't be such a thing as a perfect world created by imperfect beings. But there was another answer. If he could choose who would become a part of the new Digital World, he would only pick those who are truly worthy, those who would work for perfection.

And that was everything he did in the meantime. At the very beginning, he could partially influence the Digital World, since it was still small. He even encouraged the first Digi-Destined in their battles against evil. He saw that Digimon and humans could work together and become stronger, and that pleased him. He witnessed the beginning of Project Asmodeus, looking forward to have the aid of the Vessel of God for the creation of the new Digital World, and it saddened him to see how the project failed.

It was right then when everything began to go wrong. Right under his nose, in the Apex itself, an invisible evil twisted and turned its threads to corrupts and destroy everything. Secretly succeeding with the new Project Asmodeus, creating a Vessel that would contain the power of Chaos and use it to please this invisible evil, bringing terror and destruction to every dimension, every Universe. In the meantime, humanity's imperfections unconsciously brought catastrophe to the Digital World. Their negative feelings created a place of eternal darkness, the Dark Area, where evil and tainted Digimon grew even more corrupted, hungering for chaos and despair. Their silly experiments created heartless artifacts of destruction like D-Reaper and the Nightmare, capable of reducing the whole Digital World to nothingness.

But humans weren't the only ones to blame. The imperfect Digimon they had created were ruining their world with their mistakes, too. In the Southern Quadrant, Zhuqiaomon's stupidity had reduced his entire quadrant to an uncontrollable wasteland where survival of the fittest was law. In the Northern Quadrant, Ebonwumon's passive attitude had allowed an amazingly cunning Daemon to create the terrible ArcaDemon. The Eastern Quadrant was one crisis after another, and Virus Digimon were unable to contain their innate need for violence.

In the end, they all failed. The Digi-Destined in the Eastern Quadrant and the Tamers in the Southern Quadrant succeeded in destroying the evils that threatened every world. In the Northern Quadrant, a lone boy found the power to defeat ArcaDemon and Daemon Super Mega. And the Vessel of God had failed. Matsuki Takato was going to die. However, war and conflict seemed to be the only constant in every dimension. And the dark mastermind in the Apex had created a new and improved Vessel of Evil. Somehow, the forces of darkness had succeeded. The time for him to become a part of history was about to come.

What he ignored is that the Thread of Destiny is always changing, and soon he, too, would be trapped in it…………

And he also ignored that he would soon lose the very purpose of his existence……………

**********************************************************************

**Scene Eighteen: Koushiro's ****Battle**** and the Golden Absolution / Moment of Glory**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:10:43******

The Digi-Destined had made a circle around Joe, who carefully studied Mimi's body for anything that could reveal what happened to her during her abduction. The Digimon had returned to their rookie forms, except for GranKuwagamon, whose eyes scanned their surroundings in case Daemon's forces still had something prepared for them, and Magnadramon, who stayed in Mega form to fulfill Kari's request, who silently feared that if she made her Digimon de-evolve, she'd never be able to make her evolve to Mega again.

"Well, she doesn't seem to have any wounds or indications of body harm. Except for the obvious fact that her baby is gone, there's nothing wrong with her."

"How can you say nothing's wrong with her!?" Koushiro snapped. Everyone look at him, and the redhead regained his usual composure. "I……know you didn't mean it like that. Sorry. But………this must have destroyed her………"

Sora looked at the sleeping woman. "Who could do something like that?"

"It's horrible." Yolei added. Cody nodded in agreement from his place, leaning on GranKuwagamon's leg.

Takeru was slightly away from the group, as he still wasn't ready to share his thoughts with the others.

_It's my fault………I should have known this would happen!_

**There's no way you could have possibly known!**

_Of course there is! I should have listened to myself! I had the suspicion that baby is………I shouldn't have let her go home alone._

 **She wasn't alone. Koushiro was with her.**

_You know what I mean! I should have kept her close, to watch over her!_

**There's no point in thinking what you could have done now!**

_But this really changes things…………we're pretty much back to the beginning now. We still don't know who created Takato and Mimi's child, and what's more important, why?_

A quiet buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts, and the Digi-Destined's conversation. They all looked in the direction Daemon's forces had escaped, and they all saw the swarm of small Digimon approaching them.

"Kurisarimon?" Davis wondered. He was already clutching his Digivice again.

"But that would mean the Infermon de-evolved." Ken concluded. "Why would they do that?" Izzy added.

Kari, who was still riding on Magnadramon, was able to get a closer look at the newcomers. "They're even smaller than Kurisarimon! Ayla!"

Immediately, the Omnivice made a holographic projection of the always useful Digimon Analyzer.

**Kuramon****, a Fresh Digimon, type and attribute unknown. Its main attack is Glare Eye.**

"Kuramon………" Takeru muttered. When the cloud of Kuramon began to get thicker as the Fresh Digimon inched closer and closer to each other, Takeru understood what was about to happen.

"We have to digivolve, now! They're going to fuse into Armageddemon!"

Everyone gave terrified looks at Takeru. They didn't have very fond memories of Armageddemon.

**Umm……Takeru, dear……**

_What is it?_

**You still can't bio-merge yet……**

_Damn it, Pauline!_

**Sorry!**

"Patamon, get ready!"

"Hai!"

However, the enemies were much faster, and soon enough there was only one huge Digimon instead of dozens of tiny ones. Armageddemon didn't waste time charging his Ultimate Flare straight at the Digi-Destined.

"The hell!? Everyone, take cover!"

The dark beam hit dead on GranKuwagamon, dealing some really heavy damage.

"GranKuwagamon!" Ken shouted. But he should have been worried about someone else. Koushiro did worry about the right one, though.

"Cody!"

The Digi-Destined could only see how their youngest member disappeared under the giant body of GranKuwagamon as it fell to the ground.

"Patamon, digivolve to………Seraphimon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to………ExVeemon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to………Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve to………MegaKabuterimon!"

Magnadramon and Kari rushed to attack the enemy Digimon, who responded by summoning his secondary attack, poring dark energy from high above the clouds. The Black Rain forced the holy dragon to retreat and think of a better plan, which gave Armageddemon enough time to prepare a second Ultimate Flare.

"Digi-Modify! Brave Shield, activate!"

Seraphimon used War Greymon's shield to protect the Digi-Destined from the second blast. Sora looked at Takeru with a puzzled expression.

"Wasn't that……?"

"War Greymon's shield, yeah, yeah……Joe! Go get Cody already! Sora, Yolei, stay with Matt and Mimi! Ken, you go help Joe and get Wormmon!"

"Wormmon?"

"What you think GranKuwagamon didn't de-evolve after that?"

Takeru was about to leave when Koushiro stopped him. "Takeru, we have to think of a plan."

"Any bright ideas?"

"Maybe."

Both men went over to Magnadramon's position. "Kari, get down here, now!" Takeru insisted while Koushiro met with Davis.

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:07:02******

While Magnadramon, Seraphimon, ExVeemon and MegaKabuterimon stopped Armageddemon from firing another Ultimate Flare, their human partners prepared a plan.

"Takeru, Kari, you two have the strongest Digimon right now. While our Digimon distract Armaggeddemon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon should prepare their strongest attacks."

"But MegaKabuterimon and ExVeemon will never be able to hold Armageddemon!" Kari stated. Takeru nodded.

"That Digimon was able defeat Omnimon, Koushiro."

"That's precisely why your Digimon needs time to accumulate as much power as possible!"

"I'm up to it!" Davis said. Takeru sighed.

"You're always up to impossible plans, Davis. Alright, if you're so eager to do it, then let's do it."

"B-but, Takeru!"

"Geez, Kari, why don't we just trust these two for once?"

Koushiro and Davis moved over to the battlefield to aid their partners. "MegaKabuterimon, it's up to us now!"

"ExVeemon, let's give it our best!"

"ExVeemon, digivolve to………Paildramon!"

Takeru smiled. "See? That's what I'm talking about. Seraphimon, Magnadramon, retreat! Let those two handle it!"

The two holy Digimon flew towards their partners, confused. "What's the brilliant plan, Takeru?" Seraphimon wondered.

"We let MegaKabuterimon and Paildramon have their butts kicked while you prepare the strongest 'Seven Heavens' attack ever seen before."

"Same to you, Magnadramon."

"Oh……okay."

Takeru began to search through his deck. "You know, it's in moments like this that I'd really like a Paladin Mode card……here it is! Max Charger, activate!" He then gave the card to Kari. "You use it, too."

"Ah……sure. Max Charger, activate!"

The now-overpowered Seraphimon and Magnadramon hovered above their partners and prepared their strongest attacks. Meanwhile, Joe and Ken carried Cody and placed him next to Matt.

"GranKuwagamon made sure he didn't squash Cody when he fell down. He only has a broken arm."

"And his head is bleeding!" Ken shouted franctically.

"Yeah, that, too."

Ken sweatdropped and looked at his wife, who looked back at him. Sora was looking at her husband, so she didn't notice Mimi waking up. Ken did, though.

"Mimi!"

The woman looked at the source of that voice. "Ichijouiji………"

Everyone but Joe moved over to Mimi's side. "Are you well?" Ken asked.

"Not……really………"

"Yeah…forget I asked."

An uneasy silence followed. No one knew what to say to Mimi in a moment like that.

"Where is……Koushiro?"

In that moment, a flash of light filled the entire place. Armageddemon had fired another Ultimate Flare. A few seconds later, an unconscious Veemon fell from the sky right in front of them. Davis arrived a while later.

"Damn! He got Veemon. Now it's up to Izzy."

"Huh?" Everyone around him muttered. Davis pointed to the battlefield, where MegaKabuterimon was busy evading Armageddemon's scorpion tail.

"Takeru! Kari! Hurry up!" Davis shouted.

Takeru growled. "He asks for full power, now he asks us to hurry up."

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:03:23******

Armageddemon and MegaKabuterimon were locked in a close grip. While the giant beetle tried to push Armageddemon's body backwards, one of his arms kept a firm hold on the scorpion tail which threatened to pierce MegaKabuterimon's head. Then, the black Mega Digimon prepared another Ultimate Flare. At point blank range, Izzy's Digimon would surely be deleted.

"Push his head up!" Koushiro ordered.

In the last second, MegaKabuterimon used his horn to push Armageddemon's horned head upwards, and the Ultimate Flare was shot to the sky.

"Alright! Keep at it!"

Meanwhile, Takeru and Kari were two nervous wrecks.

"His size and weight are helping him, but MegaKabuterimon will get tired very soon."

Kari nodded and looked up. "Are you ready?"

"Almost……ready!" Seraphimon answered for the two Digimon. Kari looked at Takeru, who smiled reassuringly.

"This is not only their battle, you know? A Tamer is supposed to help his partner at all times."

Kari nodded uneasily. Very slowly, she extended her right hand and took Takeru's left hand in hers. "I'm glad……we're fighting together again."

Takeru blushed very brightly. "Ah…..umm……"

**Takeru****! Stop her now!**

A heartbeat.

Takeru's eyes widen.

A heartbeat.

Hikari's eyes widen, too. "What……is this?"

Takeru blinks twice. "This is………" He looks up, where Seraphimon and Magnadramon have switched positions for no reason. Seraphimon's arms are extended in opposite directions, one upwards and the other downwards, and Magnadramon's long body is making a ring around Seraphimon, with her head at the front and her mouth wide open. Energy has started to flow from Seraphimon's hands to Magnadramon's open mouth, and the holy dragon's body is glowing like gold.

Takeru blinks one more time, and smiles. He then looks at Kari. "Do you feel it, Kari? The words forming inside your head?"

Kari slowly nods, a little uncertain of what's going on. Sudden realization reaches her, and she nods again, this time with absolute confidence. She looks up at her Digimon partner. "Magnadramon!"

"Ready!"

Takeru looks at the battlefield. "Izzy, get your Digimon out of there, now!"

"MegaKabuterimon, you heard the boss!"

Armageddemon was a little confused when the Ultimate Digimon suddenly retreated, but helped him notice the two glowing holy Digimon in the distance. Not wasting any time at all, he prepared one last Ultimate Flare, and shot.

Koushiro saw the immense beam of dark energy aimed at the two Tamers and their Digimon. "Takeru!"

"Seraphimon!"

"Magnadramon!"

"Dual Force! Golden Absolution!"

Seraphimon and Magnadramon changed from golden to a perfect white, and Armageddemon's Ultimate Flare and Armageddemon itself disappeared inside a huge beam of golden holy energy. The high-density energy around Armageddemon collapsed within itself, creating the most incredible explosion the Eastern Quadrant had ever experienced before. Takeru protected Kari from the shockwave and the dust with his own body, while MegaKabuterimon did the same with the rest of the Digi-Destined, protecting them from the large clumps of debris coming out of the ground.

The cloud of dust hadn't disappeared yet when Takeru, Hikari, Patamon and Salamon joined the Digi-Destined. Kari had the brightest smile she had displayed in years.

"We won!"

Everyone smiled back. Hikari's joy seemed to be contagious. Even Mimi managed to let go a small smile. Takeru was about to join them when a sharp pain filled his chest. Takeru grunted, and Ken and Kari soon followed him. The three confused Tamers looked at each other, clutching their chests, and the Digi-Destined looked at them, they, too, wondering what happened.

_Pauline, this………this uneasiness is………_

**Yeah………**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:00:00******

Takeru fell on his knees, a lone tear escaping his chest. It happened. At long last, Matsuki Takato's life reached its end.

_Takato__……………thank you………for everything._

All of a sudden, the pain disappeared, to be replaced with a infinite warmth. Kari and Ken looked at Takeru, waiting for an explanation to this chain of awkward feelings they were experiencing, but the blonde Tamer was too lost in the moment.

Tears were still coming out when he looked at the sky, and the warmth in his chest grew to extreme level. It was almost as if his heart was on fire, consuming his entire body with fiery power. A grim smile contorted on Takeru's lips.

_Thank you…………you're the best._

*******************************************************************

*******************************************************************

**Final Concerto continues in Chapter 17-B!!! Tomorrow (April 08) in Fanfiction.net!!!!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	18. Final Concerto, Acts 04 05

**Author's Note: **I don't know, I just wanted to write some final comments on a topic I'm already tired of discussing, may it be on reviews, e-mails or chat rooms. I try to obey the card game numbers at much as possible, but there are some points where (for the sake of the story) I don't give a damn. Besides, what's the whole deal with following the card statistics? If that were the case, then we've have a severe lack of worthy villains (Strictly speaking, Daemon sucks, Millenniumon sucks, Barbamon royally sucks, Lilithmon sucks, MaloMyotismon sucks big time, Lucemon's only powerful when he gets in Satan Mode, same with Beelzemon, Galfmon and ArcaDemon. The only not-pathetic evil Digimon left would be Leviamon and the Death-X Digimon!). Besides, if the TV show had followed the Card Game thoroughly, the first season kids should have had such a hard time with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, same with MaloMyotismon (Imperialdramon Fighter Mode should have been enough, really!), and the Tamers should have destroyed each of the ADR series with one hit (except for the Mother, but that's what Crimson Mode was for, right?). And what about KaiserGreymon and MetalGarurumon against the Royal Knights and Lucemon Falldown Mode? Of course, if they had followed the Card Game, the four seasons would have been waaay much shorter. I just wanted to put an end to an endless argument that seems to be a constant in Digimon fanfiction……or at least give a try.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon (duh!). If I did, I would be making a Chronicles anime instead of pissing people off with my dark stories.

**Note: **For Japanese names, when it ends with "to", the female equivalent is made by changing it to "ko". Hence the name "Takako".

**SILENT SORROW**

**Chapter 17-B**

**_Concerto of Despair_**

**_Part IV: Final Concerto_**

****

****

****

**Act Four: The Fall of the Digimon Tamers**

**Scene Nineteen: Danger Zone**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****01:37:17******

Tokyo was a ghost town. Everything was prepared for the capital city to become a battlefield. Henry watched the empty streets and the abandoned buildings with sadness as the van sped through the city towards Daemon's "headquarters", where the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building had once stood.

On the seat behind him, Jeri gave her body some last moments of peace before hell. Her head was leaning against the door, and her hands slowly caressed Elecmon's fur.

The van reached a halt. "We can go any further from here." The driver stated. Henry nodded grimly and opened the door next to him. A warm sunset welcomed him. The sky that evening was a dark orange, and night was bound to come any time soon. Henry helped Suzie and Jeri get out of the van and Ryo, Hirokazu and Kenta soon followed. Yamaki's face was expressionless as he moved to what once had been Henry's seat. He gave the Tamers one last glance.

"Take care."

The vehicle hurriedly left afterwards. Henry sighed. In the end, they were alone. "Takato……please be well."

"Hmm……Henry……"

"What is it?" Henry looked at Hirokazu, the one who had called his name.

"……where's Impmon?"

_True……_ Henry thought, realizing that the small demon Digimon wasn't with them. It was strange, but there was no point in dwelling on it anymore.

"I don't know. Let's go."

And the Tamers began their final march. Terriermon, perched on his throne on Henry's head, felt the mixed emotions coming from the Tamers.

"Momentai!" He said before jumping off Henry. Extending his long ears, he managed to fly a few meters before landing softly on the sidewalk. Henry watched the short display, and smiled.

"Heh…momentai, is it? Okay!"

***********************************************************************

**Scene Twenty: Rei's ****Mission****, Part I**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****01:30:32******

Beelzemon Blast Mode delicately landed on an empty street, and Tanaka Rei was soon standing on her two feet.

"Hmm……well……thanks a lot!" Rei said, a little freaked out for her being actually thanking a supposedly-evil Demon Lord.

"No sweat. I hope you find Pineapple Head."

"……'Pineapple Head'?"

"Guilmon."

Rei giggled for a while after realizing the association. "Oh, okay. Then I'll get going."

"Yeah, me too. My feet are looking forward to kicking Daemon's ass."

"Good luck, then!"

"Be careful, lass." Beelzemon said before flying away. Rei looked at the black demon in the sky for a while, until he disappeared behind a building.

_Well, well……if I were a huge, red, reptile Digimon, where would I be?_

*******************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-One: Final ****Battle****, Part I**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****01:04:07******

Daemon's meditation was interrupted by frantic yelling outside his pavilion. His forces in the Eastern Quadrant were fighting the Digi-Destined, he was sure of it. The moment he stepped outside the tent, a dead Infermon fell from the sky in front of him right before bursting into data. He looked at his camp now turned into ruins, as MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, Justimon, Antylamon, Andromon and MarineAngemon destroyed everything that moved. Given that the amount of enemies were considerably less than those in the Eastern Quadrant, and considering the fact that the Tamers are stronger, it's easy to tell that they didn't take nearly as long as the Digi-Destined to take out Daemon's forces.

Soon enough, it was only the Demon Lord standing in a sea of flames, the remains of his headquarters. Of course, there were some other Digimon scouting other parts of the city, so they also survived the Tamers' strike. However, those few survivors will be dealt with later, as they are part of a different act.

"I was expecting you, Tamers. You are late."

"If you were expecting us, then how come you defenses are so weak?" Ryo asked. Daemon shrugged.

"The only troops I need right now aren't here. They're bringing the Vessel to me as we speak. I must admit it was an intelligent idea, hiding in the Digital World, but someone like him can't stay hidden for long."

Henry narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "Well, that leaves just one choice, then."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"We'll make sure your troops have no one to give Takato to! Mega Barrage!!!"

Henry and Terriermon expected to take Daemon by surprise. However, when the smoke from the barrage dissipated, there was no sight of the Demon Lord.

"Damn………"

Ryo shook his head. "Figures……I bet we could destroy him……if we just could hit him."

"Don't forget Daemon can't hide in his own shadow! Look for the shadow!" Kazu shouted. However, it was much easier said than done, because the sky was already dark. Night had come, and there were no shadows anymore. Or better said, the whole place was one giant shadow. Daemon could easily show up anywhere. To make things worse, most street lamps had been taken down or broken. And to add to the Tamers' disadvantage, they were all ground Digimon, except for MegaGargomon and MarineAngemon.

"Watch out!" Kenta shouted as Daemon reappeared behind SaberLeomon.

"Darkness Claw!"

Daemon detected Beelzemon approaching and sank in the streets again before he could attack SaberLeomon. "Damn that demon!"

"Calm down, everyone. He's testing our patience." Antylamon said calmly.

"Then how come you're shaking!?" Terriermon replied nervously.

"Over there!" Justimon announced right before Daemon closed his right hand around MarineAngemon.

"No!" Kenta shouted, terrified beyond average levels. "MarineAngemon!"

"Heh." Daemon snorted. "Flame Inferno."

Jeri wasn't going to stay still while Kenta's Digimon was burned to a crisp in Daemon's hand. "Why you!? Howling Crusher!"

Daemon caught one of SaberLeomon's front legs with his free hand and threw the Data Digimon away. Justimon and Andromon were after him soon after, while MegaGargomon was already locked and loaded.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Chaos Flare!"

Daemon's attack was dodged by Justimon, but Andromon didn't have the same luck, being blasted all the way back to his Tamer. Then, the Demon Lord threw the already unconscious MarineAngemon to a confused Justimon, who stopped his attack to catch the tiny angel Digimon. Finally, Daemon used both hands to create a magic barrier that blocked MegaGargomon's attack. The Demon Lord watched quite amused how the Tamers regrouped together, while Hirokazu encouraged his partner to get up again. Kenta received the fallen MarineAngemon from Justimon, with tears on his face.

"Well, well, this could actually be quite entertaining………but isn't one of you missing?"

"Now!" A high pitched voice from far behind the Tamers reached everyone's ears.

"Treasure Axe!"

Now THAT Daemon didn't expect. The result being, of course, being slashed on the back by Antylamon's attack.

"Stupid insect!" Daemon tried turning around and strike back, but the Holy Beast Digimon was already reunited with the others, who were giving odd looks at Suzie.

"What?" The youngest Tamer said innocently.

Daemon was now kind of pissed off. "If you think one pathetic attack from an Ultimate is going to take me down……"

"Step by step, Daemon, step by step!"

"What the clown I have for a partner just said." Henry added.

This time Beelzemon started the attack. "Darkness Claw!"

Daemon caught Beelzemon's hands with his own, and proceeded to sink in the street, without releasing the other Demon Lord, who ended up smacked against the ground.

"Ow!"

"Watch out for his reappearance!" Ryo announced. Of course, no one expected Daemon to reappear right where he had sunk in the first place. Beelzemon was just getting up when he got in the end of Daemon's Flame Inferno attack.

"Damn it! Gargo Missiles!"

"No!" Ryo shouted, but MegaGargomon had already launched his strongest attack. Daemon chuckled and quickly moved away from the blast, not without making sure Beelzemon would be the one receiving it.

The next thing they heard was a huge explosion and Daemon's laughter. "Now where the hell is he-oof!"

Daemon had used the smoke to hide until he managed to get to Justimon and hit him on the stomach. When the smoke was gone, so was Daemon.

"I'm getting tired of this hide-and-seek game……" Hriokazu muttered, as he walked over to Suzie to make sure she wasn't alone.

"He knows he can't take us all in a direct fight." Henry commented. Beelzemon growled in response.

"You don't look good at all." Terriermon said to the Demon Lord.

"Blast yourself with those missiles of yours and we'll talk."

"Everyone, look up!" SaberLeomon shouted. Precisely, Daemon calmly levitated above the Tamers.

"You're too slow, Tamers! I could have killed some of you before you even could tell I was up here. But I'm not in a hurry, am I? Flame Inferno!"

All the Digimon moved away from the flames right before realizing they were aimed at those who couldn't bio-merge. Hirokazu, Suzie and Kenta waited for the worst……which never came. When they opened their eyes, Impmon lied unconscious in front of them.

"What a fool………and he calls himself one of the Seven Great Demon Lords………a real pity."

"You know, that's why people like you don't have any friends!" Justimon shouted furiously before jumping as high as possible, his Voltage Blade ready to strike. However, Daemon simply moved higher, where Justimon would never reach him. To those in the ground, Daemon was nothing but a little red spot in the sky. Daemon watched how Justimon returned to the ground where he belonged, victim of the force of gravity.

"What kind of a stupid attempt of an attack was that? Just for that idiotic action, I'm going to punish you next." Daemon announced as he, too, returned to the ground, much slower than Justimon, of course.

_We have to think of a plan._ Henry thought. _I can't believe we've only managed to hit him once._

_"Actually,' WE' is kind of an exaggeration. Suzie and Antylamon managed to hit him once."_

_Terriermon__, you're not helping at all._

********************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Two: Guilmon's Last Wish**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:39:41******

Guilmon tried sniffing around to find Takato's scent. Just like the last twenty times, he found nothing.

He had managed to reach the park he called home without being spotted by Daemon's troops. His basic survival instinct told him to remain hidden until he found Takato. Once he reunited with his Tamer, he didn't mind being spotted by Daemon itself. With Takato by his side, there was no way they could possibly lose.

His tired breath and the sweat on his aching muscles told him otherwise. He wasn't very familiar with the concept of death, but his mind unconsciously knew that he wouldn't stay in that world much longer, at least not the way he was used to.

But Lemon had died once, too, and he had returned. Did that mean he would eventually return, too? Leomon had returned because Takato had made it happen, and Guilmon didn't doubt Takato would help him returned if he died.

But……what if Takato died, too?

Slowly, very slowly, as each step was a torture, Guilmon climbed up the stairs to his small concrete hut. He wanted to keep looking for Takato, but he was so tired………

Soon enough, Guilmon was fast asleep, comfortably resting on the cold, hard floor of his "home".

************************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Three: Final ****Battle****, Part II**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:37:50******

Justimon leaned against a building, gasping for air, and waiting for a sign, any sign. They had changed roles in Daemon's hide-and-seek game, and it was Daemon's turn to "seek". They had been playing like that for a while already, and Ryo kept wondering just what was Henry thinking, separating the group like that. To make things worse, Daemon had been true to his word and had focused his attention on him. On the bright side of things, they had managed to land a few more hits. However, they were from Antylamon and SaberLeomon, and two Data-type Digimon as the group's main attackers didn't really make much of a difference.

Justimon waited; his eyes hurriedly scanning every possible direction Daemon could attack from. Of course, he never bothered to check the wall he was leaning on.

Suddenly, a pair of hands closed around his face, choking him very efficiently. Just as Daemon had always emerged from the ground, now he had emerged from the wall. Justimon struggled to get rid of the hands that were slowly asphyxiating him. Of course, Daemon wouldn't resort to such methods when he had much quicker ways to dispatch his opponents. Next thing Ryo felt was a sharp pain of at the lowest end of his back, where Daemon's knee had impacted. Then Daemon twisted his legs around Justimon's right legs, and with a swift move he forced the leg to twist to a normally-impossible angle. Justimon tried screaming, but Daemon's hands covering his face made it pretty hard.

"Flame Inferno!"

One thing is receiving Daemon's attack from a distance. Receiving it on the face at point-blank is a completely different thing.

Daemon fully emerged from the wall while Ryo and Monodramon slid down the wall to the cold floor, unconscious. Daemon extended his hand towards the fallen duo.

"And now, for the finishing blow……" Daemon muttered while he prepared one of his Chaos Flare attacks.

"Mega Barrage!"

Daemon received the full power of Henry's attack and was sent flying against the very wall he had just emerged from. The wall gave up against the force of dozens of missiles and fell apart, and Daemon fell inside the building. MegaGargomon hurried to pick up Ryo and Monodramon, not without noticing Ryo's leg twisted in a weird fashion.

"Damn……"

MegaGargomon escaped right before the building collapsed under its own weight.

*********************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Four: Final ****Battle****, Part III**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:30:18******

MegaGargomon landed where the other Tamers had reunited again. Hirokazu and Kenta carried the unconscious Ryo and Monodramon and placed them next to MarineAngemon and Impmon. Antylamon and Suzie looked everywhere for any sign of the enemy. Henry moved over to SaberLeomon.

"Any sign of Daemon?"

SaberLeomon shook its head. "None in the last fifteen minutes or so."

Henry told them of his short encounter with Daemon after Ryo was defeated.

"I managed to hit him, so at least he must have weakened, but I seriously doubt he's dead."

Andromon nodded alongside his Tamer. "He isn't going down that easy." Hirokazu stated. Everyone nodded……and Suzie screamed.

A few meters away, while the other Tamers were busy talking, Daemon had surprised Antylamon. Now the two Digimon were struggling on the ground, the Holy Beast holding Daemon's hands before they could do the same they did to Justimon and MarineAngemon. SaberLeomon was the first to assist Suzie's partner.

"Infinity Arrows!"

Daemon flew upwards, away from SaberLeomon's pin missiles. "Flame Inferno!" He shouted, his attack aimed towards Antylamon, who quickly jumped up then leapt away from the flames.

"Gargo Missiles!"

Daemon moved a few yards to the left, moving away from the straight line the missiles were making. Hirokazu looked at his partner.

"Andromon! Destroy the missiles!"

"Got it! Spiral Sword!"

The attacked sliced the missiles like a knife on butter, forcing them to explode in mid-air. Just like Hirokazu expected, the force of the explosion was enough to knock Daemon away until he hit a building.

"Alright! We got him!"

"That was great, Kazu!" Jeri cheered. MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, Andromon and Antylamon rushed to end the battle once and for all.

"Flame Inferno!"

The sudden attack took them by surprise and interrupted their advance. Daemon emerged from the smoke cloud he had created when he impacted the building and dashed towards Antylamon.

"Treasure-"

"Chaos Flare!"

Antylamon interrupted her attack and ducked to the side to evade the attack, giving the Demon Lord enough time to reach his true objective.

"Gatling Missile!" Andromon launched tow missiles from his chest towards the quickly approaching enemy. However, Daemon caught the two projectiles with his bare hands and only stopped running when he was three yards away from Andromon.

"Flame Inferno!"

The missiles exploded right in front of Andromon, and their forces combined with Daemon's attack were enough to knock Andromon out of commission.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon attacked from behind, but Daemon flew upwards once again. Now in mid-air, he looked at the Tamers' main weakness: Hirokazu, Kenta and Suzie. He extended his hand to shoot one of his attacks at them.

"I don't think so! Treasure Axe!" Antylamon jumped at the flying Digimon and tried to slash with his weapon, but Daemon caught her midway with his free hand.

"Flame Inferno."

Daemon's attack blasted Antylamon back to the ground. Suzie ran to pick her fallen friend, not noticing that Daemon was still focused on them, only to receive a Chaos Flare as soon as she landed. Two consecutive attacks from the Virus-type Mega Digimon were enough to force the Data-type Antylamon to de-evolve to Lopmon. Henry watched in horror how his sister disappeared in an explosion of dark energy. But Daemon wasn't done with Suzie and her partner, of course not.

"And this is for daring to touch me, insects. Chaos Flare!"

"SUZIE!!!" Henry cried as the dark blast got closer and closer to his little sister. Jeri was much closer and she might have been able to save Henry's sister, but she was too terrified to even move. Suzie was unconscious, so she didn't even know what was about to happen…and then she was grabbed and tossed away.

Then next thing the Tamers saw was Shiota Hirokazu being blasted by Daemon's attack. His body fell hard on the street and rolled several meters before finally stopping, almost twenty-five meters away from the place he received the blast. Henry, Jeri and Kenta stayed completely still for a while, trying to understand what had just happened. Henry looked at his sister. The fact that she wasn't laying on a pool of her own blood was kind of relieving, but Henry knew she needed medical assistance as soon as possible. The same applied to Hirokazu, of course. However, Henry and Terriermon seriously doubted Daemon would make a break to let them take their comrades to the shelter.

Henry was furious. Beyond furious, I mean. Maybe he wouldn't be able to take his sister to the hospital. Maybe he'd even die with her. But Daemon was getting the beating of a lifetime.

Henry wouldn't stop yelling as he blindly unleashed MegaGargomon's entire arsenal towards Daemon. SaberLeomon simply watched, overcome with sadness while Terriermon tried to make his Tamer stop. But Henry didn't stop. Not even when the machine Digimon ran out of ammo. MegaGargomon kept firing and firing, refusing to admit the continuous clicking of his weaponry. Daemon calmly emerged from the ground, not even a scratch on his crimson cloak.

"So foolish, Tamer. Even in the very end, you still amaze me with your stupidity."

MegaGargomon was about to resort to hand-to-hand combat when an explosion from far away interrupted him. The explosion was accompanied with multicolored lights and the familiar sound of a building falling down. Daemon sighed.

"So my troops in the Digital World have failed, and the Vessel has returned by himself. Of course, I should have dealt with him personally since the beginning. And it seems he still refuses to admit defeat."

SaberLeomon looked at the smoke cloud rising up from afar. Kenta, too, approached her for the same reason. "Jeri……it's them, right?"

"Takato……and Rika……they have returned………"

Daemon looked at MegaGargomon once again. "Well, it seems our little game must reach an end right now. I have to get the Vessel before my battalion of Diaboromon destroys him."

With that said, Dameon once again disappeared in the shadows, only to reappear next to SaberLeomon in the blink of an eye. In a moment notice, Jeri's Mega Form was trapped in a barrage of Daemon's attacks. Her urgency to protect Kenta from what would be instant death forced her to receive every single attack, and she, too, ended up unconscious with her Digimon in her arms. Kenta, too, fell victim of the shockwaves produced when the multiple Chaos Flare attacks impaled SaberLeomon's body.

MegaGargomon charged at Daemon, no longer able to rely on his long distance weapons. Already done with SaberLeomon, Daemon swiftly jumped upwards making a high flip above the giant fortress Digimon and using a Chaos Flare attack to hit him on the back of his head. Once MegaGargomon's huge body was on the ground, Daemon had no problem in repeating the same performance he did on every other Mega Digimon he had defeated before. Of course, making MegaGargomon de-evolve took a little longer due to his formidable resistance. However, it was just a matter of time before he relented, being face-down and unable to counterattack in any way.

*******************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Five: The Rise of the Savior**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:15:28******

Satisfied with the result, Daemon looked around, at the unconscious Tamers and their Digimon. He could kill hem, of course. He could easily burn their bodies to ashes and data now that they were incapable of fighting back. Why he didn't do it, it will never be known. Maybe out of respect for their effort or maybe he wanted them to entertain him some more after he obtained the power of God. After all, bringing Chaos and disaster to the Universe without any resistance is kind of dull.

He looked away, where he could detect the Vessel's presence. A fight was taking place over there, and he truly feared his Diaboromon would forget his instruction of capturing the Vessel alive. Who know, maybe they'd even want his powers for themselves.

His body raised itself above ground level, levitating over what had just been the Tamers' last battlefield. He began his ascension to fly over where the Vessel was fighting when a voice from below stopped him.

"You're not done here yet, Daemon."

A strong breeze blew over the place. Night was already a constant, and it was quite a cold night. Two small eyes stared at Daemon with fiery determination.

"A corrupted and weak Digimon like you will never be worthy of the Divinity. Your filthy hands will never even touch the eternal beauty of the Vessel of God, and his powers will never be tainted with your evil. And since my Tamer friends have failed to destroy you……it seems I'll have to do it myself."

Daemon landed again, utterly surprised at what he had just heard. "I beg your pardon?" He said, his demonic eyes fixed on the small Digimon who dared to challenge him.

In the blink of an eye, the Digimon disappeared, completely taking Daemon by surprise. "What the hell!?" The Demon Lord exclaimed, and the Digimon reappeared right next to his head, turning around and using his long ears to hit the side of Daemon's head.

While Terriermon calmly fell on the ground, Daemon was sent flying against a building which collapsed with the sheer force of the impact. Daemon broke through the opposite wall and finally stopped at the outer wall of a house in front of the destroyed building, on the other side of the adjacent street to the one he had been just fighting the Tamers until recently. The small Digimon patiently waited for the dust to clear away, and then he slowly walked over to the other street, where Daemon was just getting up.

"Blazing Beam." He said, and instead of his usual tiny green energy bullets, a fully developed beam of green energy surged from his mouth, blasting Daemon all the way inside the house whose door he had just been standing next to. Terriermon wasn't wasting any time, and he followed Daemon inside the house. However, his visibility was considerably reduced with the explosions' smoke and debris.

"Chaos Flare!"

Terriermon dodged and lunged at the direction the dark attack came from. He was going to slash with his ears again, but Daemon ducked to avoid them. Then, he extended his right arm to grab Terriermon, but the rookie Digimon grabbed it with his petit hands and used them as support to make a back-flip, landing right behind Daemon. He then slashed the air with his ears. Daemon evaded the two sonic booms, which collided with the wall behind him, filling the room with dust once again.

"Now where did you-"

"Blazing Beam!"

The beam struck Daemon right on the chest, sending him all the way back to the street. Still on the ground, Daemon watched how Terriermon attacked with his ears once again, but he evaded the attack by jumping to his left, making Terriermon hit nothing but asphalt. Daemon looked at the small Digimon and the indentation his ears made as they hit the street.

"What……the hell……are you?" Daemon managed to say between breaths. To his surprise, he was getting tired. "You're not a Digimon!"

"Perceptive as always, aren't you, Daemon?" Terriermon answered calmly. "I'm not a Digimon, at least not in the strict definition. I, too, was created by the Higher Entity, since I'm an element in the grand scheme of things."

Terriermon moved one step ahead. "Just like Calumon was once the catalyst of Digimon development, the Shining Evolution, I am the catalyst of God, the Divine Evolution. One day, I'll initiate the Ritual of Divine Ascension, the day the new God will be revealed, one born from both human and Digimon. Until that day arrives, I'm looking after the Thread of Destiny, living among those who one day will fight in the Last Holy War. Just like Takato and those created by Project Asmodeus, I am an existence above both humans and Digimon, above the Royal Knights and the five Sovereigns, even above Goddramon and Millenniumon themselves. I am the Savior."

********************************************************************

**Final Act**

**Death and Un-Death: With All My Love**

**Scene Twenty-Five: After All, the Pain Will Soon Be Gone**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:38:00******

**I'm done.**

"Took you long enough." Takato muttered. This simple sentence caught Rika's and Renamon's attention. That was to be expected, since Takato hadn't said a thing in almost three hours. Rika and her partner walked over to the Omni-Tamer, who didn't seem to acknowledge their presence. Still sitting with his back leaning against a large rock, Takato continued his conversation with Ruki.

**Shut up, you! It's already a miracle that I can create a Gate with almost zero energy!**

"Well, you seem to have more than enough energy to argue with me. Besides, it's _my_ energy you're using, Ruki. You don't hear me complaining."

Ruki remained silent after that short exchange. Maybe she didn't want to waste Takato's energy by replying. Very slowly, Takato struggled to stand up. Renamon hurried to assist him, to which Takato responded with a grim smile.

"Thank you."

"You're wel………"

Renamon couldn't finish her own sentence after looking at her own hands, now stained with Takato's blood. She looked at Takato's t-shirt, which had long lost its original blue color. Without any warning, she lifted it to reveal Takato's torso. Rika would have blushed if the sight hadn't been so shocking.

Every single bruise, scratch and wound Takato had ever had seemed to have returned for payback. From the wounds caused for fighting Daemon to the scratches he got when he fell off the family's dinner table when he was 4 years old.

"What……what is this?" Renamon muttered while Takato lowered the shirt and covered his body.

"My body is collapsing. I can't hold my own energy anymore."

"A-are you okay?" Rika insisted. "Does it hurt?"

Takato sighed and walked away from the couple. "Pain is but a state of the mind." He said before opening the Gate to the Human World with his Omnivice. As soon as a stable Gate emerged from thin air, Takato stumbled and fell on his knees in exhaustion. Rika and Renamon hurried to help him get up.

"Takato, you haven't answered my question."

Takato looked at Rika and smiled. It reminded Rika of the way he used to smile to her. But it was nothing but a shadow of his former joy.

"It hurts more than you could possibly imagine. But it's okay. After all………"

Takato slowly stepped ahead and walked inside the Gate. Renamon finished Takato's sentence before entering the Gate.

"After all, the pain will soon be gone."

****************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Six: Source of Tears**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:35:44******

Rika was the last to come out of the Gate. She hadn't even set both feet on the ground when the Gate became unstable and collapsed right behind her. In front of her, Takato had also collapsed, and Renamon was on her knees, looking at her.

"Rika!"

The redhead hurried next to Takato, who looked at her with a weak smile.

"Seems like……I won't…be able to…fight Daemon…anytime soon, huh?"

Rika's eyes watered, but she kept her resolve. "Stupid Gogglehead!"

"Hurry……help the others……they need you right now."

"I couldn't possibly leave you here!"

"Yes……you can……your mission…is over. You have looked after me……these days……now you have……to fight for your life……"

"Takato………"

But Takato didn't answer. He was unconscious. He didn't even flinch when one of Rika's tears fell on his cheek.

"Damn you, Takato……I have cried more in these last few days than in my entire lifetime, and it's all your fault!"

"Shhh! Rika, be quiet!"

Rika looked at her Digimon, who was busy scanning the surroundings. Then, Rika heard it, too. A quiet growl. Soon came another one, and other one after that. They were coming from everywhere.

Rika took Takato's hand in hers. _They will not have you, Takato. They won't take you away from me!_

*******************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Seven: At Last, His Face**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:36:54******

Rei was exhausted. She had tried looking for Guilmon everywhere, but she didn't have any idea where to look in the first place. If she knew a little more about him, she would have known where to look, and she'd have found him in no time. However, her searching would take her somewhere else. It's the way the Thread of Destiny works, and her destiny was about to be changed forever.

Running frantically through the empty streets, she was strangely relaxed. She hadn't met any of Daemon's minions since her arrival.

Rei turned at the next corner, and bit her mouth.

It took her a while to recognize the Digimon as "Diaboromon". Exactly a dozen of them walked together in a straight line. They weren't looking in her direction, giving her enough time to hide behind the nearest wall.

Suddenly, the Diaboromon stopped.

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:35:44******

Rei felt an awkward sensation in her chest, and a cold wave went down her spine. The Diablomon dispersed their original formation and continued her advance separatedly. Rei carefully followed them and watched how they separated even more, growling and grunting together in a primitive attempt at communication. When Rei realized they were making a huge circle, she tried to catch a glimpse of what was on the center.

Her body froze and her hands covered her mouth before any sound could come out of it.

Matsuki Takato was on the middle of the street, accompanied by Nonaka Rika and Renamon. Rei slowly made her way to a building and locked herself inside it. The Diaboromon were hiding pretty well, but by Renamon's reaction Rei could tell they had already been detected.

She cursed her fate for being nothing but a dead weight. There was nothing she could do. So she only watched.

*******************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Eight: In Life and Death, I Love You**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:31:32******

_What are they waiting for?_

Those were Rika's thoughts as she waited for the enemies to appear. The growling and snarling had grown stronger, so it was obvious they knew she knew they were there.

"They're waiting, watching……hunting." Renamon muttered.

Finally, one of them appeared. Rika's D-Ark immediately revealed the opponent's stats.

**Diaboromon****, a Mega-Level Digimon, type and attribute unknown. This Digimon feeds on Computer Networks' data, generating viruses and failures all over the net. Its main attacks are Catastrophe Cannon and Tentacle Bug.**

"Oh, not good."

Eleven more Diaboromon appeared around Rika and Renamon. "Not good at all." Renamon added. Rika's grip on Takato's hand tightened, and the weight of days of running away and coping with Takato's weakness returned to her with full force. She felt tired, very tired, but she wouldn't give up just yet.

"It looks like the others will have to wait a bit longer for us, huh?" Rika said to her partner. Renamon nodded, silently admiring her Tamer's determination.

Rika looked at Takato, who quietly rested, oblivious to everything around him. "Don't worry, you're not going anywhere just yet."

She pressed her lips against his, in what would be their last kiss. Rei gasped inside her hiding place. 

"In life and death, I love you, Goggle………Takato."

Finally, Rika stood up and faced the Diaboromon. "Let's put an end to this, Renamon."

_An end to everything……_

"Bio-merge, activate!"

"Renamon, digivolve to……Sakuyamon!"

The shaman Digimon stared at her opponents with burning anger. "So……who's first?"

Three Diaboromn attacked together. Sakuyamon blocked the first one with her staff, knocked the second one away with a roundhouse kick and hit the third one with the staff. "Three against one……almost fair, huh?"

The other nine Diaboromon attacked together, and Sakuyamon rushed to meet them. The first one attacked, and she ducked hitting its chin with her staff and punching him away. Another one slashed Sakuyamon's back with its claws, and she returned the gesture by lowering her body and kicking its feet, making it lose its balance. Sakuyamon then jumped, kicking a third one on the head and hitting another one with the staff. A fifth Diaboromon jumped even higher and knocked her down, pinning her against the ground. Sakuyamon used her feet to push the offender away right before noticing four Diaboromon aiming their Catastrophe Cannons at her. She quickly got up and stabbed the lower tip of her staff on the nearest Diaboromon's chest, jumping to the side when the other enemies fired their strongest technique. The Diaboromon who had the staff on his chest received the full blast, which was powerful enough to destroy him. The eleven remaining enemies didn't waste time and absorbed their fallen ally's data. They resumed their attack as soon as they were done.

Sakuyamon blocked the first one with her left arm, kicked a second one before it could attack, but the third one hit her right on the stomach, followed by an uppercut. Sakuyamon rolled on the ground for a while, and the Diaboromon followed her. Sakuyamon quickly got up.

"Spirit Strike!"

The Diaboomon quickly dispersed to evade the four fox spirits, and Rika could focus her attention on the closest one without fear of the others attacking for a few seconds. She jumped at the lone opponent and used her staff to hit him, first on the chest, then on the face. The Diaboromon tried to land a hit, but Sakyamon used its arm to gain enough impulse to leap above him and get behind him. They both were in the middle of the fall when Rika made a 360° turn and kicked the Diaboromon on the side, knocking him against a building. The building Rei was hiding in.

"Spirit Strike!"

This time, the four foxes hit right on their target, but the building didn't resist the multiple impacts and began to collapse with a loud rumbling.

While Sakuyamon continued her battle against the ten remaining Diaboromon, Rei frantically looked for a way out of the building that was about to fall down on her. The initial explosion caused by Sakuyamon's Spirit Strike had destroyed the main entrance. Rei moved to the other side of the building, desperately looking for an emergency exit, when the tremors resonated with the building's structure, which broke and came down, floor by floor.

Rei quickly looked up, and managed to see large clumps of concrete and other materials before the first large piece of debris hit her head and knocked her out. Five seconds later, she was buried under what once had been an office building.

In that precise moment, both Takato and Guilmon opened their eyes at the exact same time. The reptile Digimon sniffed the air and, after days of futile attempts, he finally detected Takato's presence. Tiredly, he got on his two feet and resumed his march, not thinking about the pain, the exhaustion or anything. He just had to be with his Tamer. What happened after that, he didn't care.

As for Takato, he turned his head to the sound of battle. He watched Rika fight alone against ten Diaboromon, trying to keep them all at bay, but eventually receiving a blow or two. He wanted to help her, he had never wanted to help someone so badly before, but he felt so tired……and Guilmon wasn't there, either. That was Takato's last torture: to helplessly watch Rika fight to exhaustion in an impossible-to-win confrontation that could only end up in death.

*****************************************************************

**Scene Twenty-Nine: Terriermon's Last Stand**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:10:19******

Terriermon's body was slammed against a wall, but the small Digimon didn't lose his focus and immediately jumped to the side before Daemon's claws pierced through his body. Terriermon counterattacked with a headbutt on Daemon's face which made tumble a few steps backwards.

"Blazing Beam!"

"Chaos Flare!"

Both attacks hit on their targets, and both Digimon flew further away from each other. Daemon slowly got up, and so did Terriermon, but the rookie took his time. Even if he had the power to rival Daemon's attacks, the fact remained that he had the body of a rookie Digimon, and such a body couldn't resist such an amount of power much longer.

_Hurry up! Adam!_

"Terrier Tornado!"

Terriermon's body began to spin creating a small twister. Daemon would have laughed at such a miserable-looking special attack, if such twister hadn't started to grow bigger and bigger, extending upwards in the sky. When the Terrier Tornado was the size of a REAL tornado, it began its slow advance towards Daemon. No matter where Daemon ran or flew, the giant twister followed, finally swallowing him in.

The Demon Lord could barely breathe as he was the victim of an endless barrage of hits from every direction. To make things worse for him, the spinning speed seemed to increase even more with each hit he received. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to resist much longer, he switched to desperate measures.

"Flame Inferno!"

And the twister transformed in a spiral of flames. Both Terriermon and Daemon cried in utmost agony, until the tornado finally exploded and both Digimon fell on the ground, breathing heavily and extremely exhausted.

"Damn…….DAMN IT!!!" Terriermon cursed, shouting at the top of his lungs. It was his last chance to destroy Daemon, and he had failed.

******************************************************************

**Scene Thirty: My Last Thoughts for You**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:06:38******

Sakuyamon retreated, but the Diaboromon were quick and many. Now eight remained, but it had taken everything from both Rika and Renamon to get rid of those four who were already destroyed. She dodged a fist going her way, and replied with a fist of her own. An enemy hit her from behind and she fell on her knees. She hit several legs with her staff, and then blocked a Diaboromon with both arms. She quickly got up and jumped up to try to get away, but her movement was predicted, and a Diaboromon was already in mid-air, ready to knock her back to the ground.

Rika groaned in pain and spit some blood accumulated in her mouth. Sakuyamon stood up and attacked.

"Spirit Strike!"

Once again, the enemies dispersed and Rika attacked one of them. She managed to land several hits before it fought back, and Rika quickly jumped away and turned to attack another one. With a powerful battle cry, Sakuyamon pinned another Diaboromon against the ground and made a hole on his face with the tip of her staff. The Diaboromon burst into data under her body, and Rika quickly turned to face the remaining seven opponents.

The fight ended rather quickly, though. Sakuyamon released another Spirit Strike, and the Diaboromon, now fully conscious of Sakuyamon's strategy, dispersed in two groups of three. The first group fired their Catastrophe Cannons, which Sakuyamon evaded with relative ease, while the other one used their Tentacle Bug attacks, which were a little trickier. However, that was just a distraction for the last remaining Diaboromon, who simply approached Sakuyamon unnoticed and hit her as hard as he could. Sakuyamon tried to stand up as soon as her body touched the floor, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid the six incoming Catastrophe Cannon attacks.

Renamon fell unconscious on the spot, while Rika rolled a few times before reaching a halt. "Damn it……" she muttered, unable to hold her tears anymore.

"Not like this……it can't end like this……"

She felt her body going numb and her eyelids starting to close. She turned her head and her violet eyes met Takato's, who looked at her with tears coming out of them.

"Takato………" she whispered. "Sorry………"

She wanted to extend her hand to him; she wanted to touch him one more time.

Rika fell unconscious.

Laying on the cold street, Takato couldn't see them, but he could hear the Diaboromon approaching him. Would they take him to Daemon, or maybe they would kill him on the spot?

_No………no, no, no!!!_

Takato began a struggle against himself, fighting his own weakness; his body slowly began to react to his mind's orders once again.

**Takato****, what do you think you're doing!?**

Now in a sitting position, Takato swiped the tears with the back of his hand.

_My life means nothing anymore! I'll dead soon, and I'll be nothing but a memory. But I can't leave like this, not like this! I won't leave until I make sure Rika and the others have a future ahead of them!_

His legs trembled as he got up, facing the seven remaining Diaboromon with courage beyond human levels, barely withstanding the pain, ignoring his body's cries, asking him to just lie down and die.

Just when the first the Diaboromon was about to strike, a red blur knocked it down to the ground. Takato sweatdropped. "……Guilmon?"

"Takato!" The large rookie Digimon happily walked over to his Tamer's side, rubbing his face against Takato's t-shirt. "Takato smells weird."

"Yeah, it's blood. Not my favorite scent, either."

"Guilmon was waiting for Takato! Guilmon wants to be with Takato forever!"

"……thank you, Guilmon. Ruki……"

**Bio-merge sequences activated.**

_I'm glad we met, Ruki._

**I'm glad to be here this precise moment. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.**

"Bio-merge activate!"

"Guilmon, digivolve to………Gallantmon!"

As soon as the evolution was over, Gallantmon fell on his knees, breathing heavily. "Great……"

The Diaboromon were a little confused, trying to identify the newcomer. Gallantmon slowly got up and charged his lance. "Lightning Joust!"

The attack took the Diaboromon by surprise, hitting one of them and destroying him instantly. Takato raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa……I still got it!"

The Diaboromon, not unsure of what to do anymore, charged at Gallantmon together and knocked him down to the ground. "Or not……"

Still on the ground, Gallantmon looked at Rika and Renamon, still unconscious.

_Rika……my last thoughts shall be for you._

*************************************************************

**Scene Thirty-One: Huanglongmon's Tamer**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:04:13******

Everything was dark. Only a faint spark of white light shone in the distance. Beyond the limits of matter, a soul wandered alone, trapped in an unknown limbo. But everything has a reason, and every living thing lives for a purpose.

"Quite surprising, really? I know a lot about humans, but this is the first time I've actually seen one."

Rei, or at least, the essence of what is known as Tanaka Rei looked up and gasped at the giant Digimon standing before her. In the middle of the darkness, blocking the little spark of light, a huge beast with dragon features stood on four legs wide as sequoias. His body glowed thanks to its golden scales and twelve red Digi-Cores floated on his back next to a set of golden spikes on both sides of his body.

"A……a Digimon!?"

"I am Huanglongmon, guardian of the tree of knowledge, and eternal keeper of the realm of the pure, the center of the Universe: the Apex."

"…………neat."

"Of course, it is to be expected. Ignorance is bliss, and your ignorance is completely understandable."

 "I don't know if I should feel insulted of thankful. Where am I, anyway?"

"Don't you remember, human?"

"Well, I do remember watching Sakuyamon fight those Diaboromon, and then an explosion, and then………" Rei remained silent.

"And then you died."

Huanglongmon moved around Rei, revealing the tiny light in the distance.

"I am a God of Digimon, so I can interrupt the flow of souls every once in a while, whenever I find it necessary. Follow that light, and you shall reach the afterlife."

Rei looked kind of sad. "I'd rather not, but I guess I don't have any other choice……right?"

"Wrong. Why do you think I bothered to stop you here?"

"………that's a good point. So, what do you want from me?"

"You know of Digimon and the Digimon Tamers."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you also know of Matsuki Takato."

Rei would have blushed if she weren't in limbo. "Well, not that much as to _know_ him, but……"

"You know enough, human. You were able to tell he is not the ordinary human, yet you have no idea how truly important he is."

Rei felt strangely glad. This Digimon also recognized Takato's greatness, just like she did.

"Don't misunderstand, human. Takato represents a great power, but he also hosts a terrible threat. But that depends on the way the wheels of time turn."

Huanglongmon lowered his head, his reptilian eyes fixated on Tanaka Rei.

"Your soul is clean of sin, and your intentions are correct. Your eyes show the energy of youth and the spirit of a warrior. You shall help me create the new Digital World."

*******************************************************************

**Scene Thirty-Two: Across the Tears**

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:01:00******

The ground trembled when a Catastrophe Cannon exploded on Gallantmon's shield. Takato shouted and launched a Lightning Joust at the offender, who evaded it easily. Gallantmon jumped to the side to dodge an incoming physical attack, and used his shield to repel a third Diaboromon. Three Diaboromon launched their Cannons together, and Gallantmon jumped high up, followed by the other three Diaboromon.

"Takato's Star Shower!"

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:00:45******

The Aegis' plasma machine gun made it impossible for the Diaboromon to get any closer, and Gallantmon landed safely a few yards away. However, those enemies who had stayed on the ground attacked with their Cannons once again, and Gallantmon barely had time to raise his shield. Blocking three combined beams was extremely difficult, and Gallantmon felt his energy being drained by the simple act of blocking their attacks. Meanwhile, those Diaboromon who weren't firing their cannons dashed around Gallantmon and attacked from behind. Gallantmon jumped aside and the Catastrophe Cannons forced the three Diaboromon to cancel their attack, giving Takato enough time to prepare an attack of his own.

"Shield of the Just!"

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:00:30******

Gallantmon's beam sent one Diaboromon to oblivion, but gave two of them enough time to attack Takato from both sides, slashing the holy knight's face with their sharp claws. Gallantmon tumbled and fell to the ground, and the five Diablomon lunged at him to continue their rampaging attack.

Gallantmon blocked the best he could with his shield, but ten sets of claws embedded with dark energy thanks to their Tentacle Bug attack slowly pierced through Gallantmon's armor. Takato groaned and cried with every slash, consumed by desperation, his will to fight being the only thing that kept him still going.

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:00:15******

With one last deafening cry, Gallantmon released his remaining energy in a powerful explosion that forced the Diaboromon to retreat. When the holy light was gone, Gallantmon was no more, and Takato and Guilmon stood next to each other, having reached the limit. The five remaining Diaboromon, only driven by their berserker instincts, aimed their Catastrophe Cannons at the Tamer/Digimon duo. Takato didn't blink; he just looked at his right hand, where his Omnivice, no longer able to feed from Takato's energy, was in the verge of shutting down.

_Ruki__……_

**Taka…to………no more………sorry………**

_It's__ okay……thank you……_

Takato looked at Guilmon, delicately petting his head. "Good job, Guilmon."

Finally, he looked at Rika. "I guess……this is goodbye."

The five Diaboromon fired together………and Matsuki Takato was no more.

*********************************************************************

**E.T.D. (Estimated Time of Death): ****00:00:00******

In that precise moment, every world, every universe froze for an instant. It was as if every tree, every rock, and every particle of dust in every dimension mourned for the loss of a man amongst men.

In the Eastern Quadrant, Kamiya Hikari and Ichijouji Ken felt a sharp pain in their chests.

In the Eastern Quadrant, Takaishi Takeru fell on his knees and cried.

In the Eastern Quadrant, Kamiya Taichi looked at the dark sky and began to cry for no reason.

In the place known as "Infinity", Goddramon witnessed with sorrow how the eternal thunderstorm that covered the skies of Infinity finally subsided.

In the Dark Ocean, a Tamer and his BlackTerriermon looked at each with the unconscious certainty that something important had happened.

In a shelter near Mt. Fuji, the glass of water Matsuki Mie held with her right hand broke for no apparent reason.

In the streets of Shinjuku, a Demon Lord and a Terriermon stopped their battle when the presence of the Vessel of God couldn't be detected anymore.

In the very center of the Digital World, at the top of the Spirit Pillar, Huanglongmon, Dorumon and Tanaka Rei gazed to the east simultaneously.

In a hidden laboratory somewhere inside the Apex, a fake Gennai sighed in relief, while checking on the baby resting inside an incubator.

In that same laboratory, trapped inside a glass vial, a girl with chestnut hair and almond eyes smiled.

_Brother……you have the power to create miracles. Asmodeus shall die after giving one last miracle to the world. The time of humans, Digimon and Tamers is over. The time of angels, demons and knights is upon us again._

***************************************************************

**Final Scene: The Last Miracle, Part I**

_Brother? Brother, please open your eyes………_

_Are you sure he'll wake up? He looks pretty beat up._

_Oh, shut up, you! He's much stronger than he looks!_

_Hey, we have no doubts on that!_

Takato opened his eyes……to more darkness. "I……did open my eyes, right?"

A face popped up from nowhere. "Oh, sure you did!"

Takato was looking at a girl about his age, who looked awkwardly similar to…… "Do I know you?"

"I got it! You look exactly like Takato!"

"One word for you, DC: DUH!" BlackTerriermon replied.

Takato looked at the small Digimon. "BlackTerriermon?"

"What's up, buddy?"

Takato tried to get up, and got quite a surprise. He could get up with no problems at all. No pain, no groaning, no nothing. "Hey, I can stand up!"

"Yay." BlackTerriermon muttered sarcastically.

"But……how come it doesn't hurt?"

"Well, that's obvious, silly!" Gabrielle said before hugging Takato as tightly as she could. "That's because you're dead!"

"I think she's the only one who can say those words with honest happiness." DC muttered.

"Amen, father." BlackTerriermon replied.

Takato didn't bother to stop Gabrielle from hugging him, but that didn't stop his curiosity. "But, really, who are you?"

"I'm BlackTerriermon's Tamer. You may call me DC."

"That's because he forgot his real name!"

"Of course I didn't!"

Takato sweatdropped. "Okay……and you are……"

Gabrielle looked up and smiled. "What? Do you think the guys from Project Asmodeus just did some hocus pocus and you were born?"

"You mean……"

"Oh, no, of course they made several attempts and mistakes before you, their first success, were finally born. I am one of those mistakes. I am Gabrielle, a misspelling of Gabriel, the Archangel of the Moon. That would make me your sister."

Takato blinked. A lot. Gabrielle chuckled. "Hard to swallow, huh?"

"Not really………I've seen many weird things lately."

"And you're the weirdest of them all!"

"BlackTerriermon!"

"Besides………" Takato smiled. "……I've always wanted a little sister."

Gabrielle sniffed and hugged Takato even tighter, unable to hold her tears of joy. "Technically, I'm older than you, brother………"

Takato pouted. Gabrielle chuckled. "……but 'little sister' will do just fine."

"Aww……isn't this one lovely reunion."

"Knock it off, you." DC muttered. "Gabrielle, are we here just to say bye to Takato before he goes to the afterlife, or what?"

Gabrielle ignored DC's words. Her brother was here, holding her, just like she had always dreamed. She couldn't let go of that just yet. She knew there would be other times, but……

"Give me a name."

"Huh?"

"Brother, please give me a proper name. 'Gabrielle' is an angelic name, just like 'Asmodeus'. Unlike you, I don't have a real name. I want to feel I'm your sister. I want to be a Matsuki, too."

"Then you shall have a name. You are my sister, my twin sister; hence you'll have my name. I'm very happy to meet you, _Takako_."

"I am Takako." The girl muttered as she cried on her brother's chest.

A minute later, Takako finally let go. "Thank you. Now, go to the light."

Takato look at the light at the far horizon. "Do I really have to? I……I promised I wouldn't die until I created a future for my friends……I feel like I failed them."

Takako gently placed her right hand on Takato's cheek. "I just said 'go to the light'. I never said 'die'. Takato, you, like me, carry within yourself the power of God. You have the power to alter the original scheme of things. You have already changed the Thread of Destiny so many times, I'm certain you'll have no trouble doing it again."

Takato looked at DC and BlackTerriermon, who shrugged and smiled. "Don't look at us, we're just her escort."

"Brother, you said you would be able to destroy Daemon if your will to live is greater than his will to destroy everything. Are you still willing to believe that?"

Takato wanted to ask her how in God's name she knew he had said such words, but he felt he had little time. So he just nodded.

"Then go to the light and prove yourself. You are no longer 'Asmodeus' or 'Chaos'. If you succeed, you shall become the perfect human existence. You shall become _Adam-Kadmon_, the first true human."

Takato made a step back and looked at the light that called him. "Will we meet again?"

Gabrielle smiled. "If you succeed, we'll meet again. And we'll never be apart anymore. If we meet again, I promise I'll be with you forever, brother."

"I'm looking forward to it." Takato said before disappearing within the light. 

An instant later, there was nothing but darkness, and Takako, DC and BlackTerriermon stood quietly in the middle of it.

"Will he be okay?" DC wondered. Takako turned towards him and stuck her tongue out.

"Of course he'll be okay. He's my brother, you know?"

"Jeez, talk about family pride."

"So……what now, Ga……Takako?"

"Well……" Takako inched dangerously close to DC. "I'm going to leave home at once. I was kind of tired of being in a glass tube all the time."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do it by yourself?"

"Of course! Did you forget who I am?"

"Oh……of course not. So, what do I do?"

"You? Well……are you up to fighting a God Digimon?"

DC gulped. "Forget I asked………"

Takako laughed and pointed at a random direction. "Onwards, my brave Sandalphon! The real adventure now begins!!!"

****************************************************************

**Final Scene: The Last Miracle, Part II**

Terriermon and Daemon weren't done dealing with Takato's death when a second explosion sent tremors all over the city.

Terriermon's eyes widened as a pillar of white light surged from the exact place Takato had died a few second before. For a moment, both Digimon forgot all about fighting, they were too amazed by the sight in front of them. At the distance, ten giant angelic wings emerged from the pillar of light and extended through the whole city, bathing every corner with holy light. A soft breeze refreshed Terriemon, and a shower of angel feathers poured from the sky. He looked at Daemon, whose initial surprise had changed into sheer terror.

"What……WHAT IS THIS!?"

"This?" Terriermon replied as he caught a feather with his tiny hands. "This is what you were after since the beginning, Daemon. The power of God."

Terriermon looked at the ten wings, which had begun to shrink and retreat to the pillar of light, which was also fading.

"Looks like in the end, the good ones did win, after all. There's no need for me to fight anymore."

And with no further ado, Terriermon dropped to the ground, unconscious.

A few blocks away, the wings of light had returned to their normal size. Gallantmon Crimson Mode looked at his hands, still uncertain of what had just happened. Around him, only the still-unconscious Rika and Renamon remained. The Diaboromon had been destroyed by the sheer force of the holy pillar of light.

"Let's put and end to this."

****************************************************************

****************************************************************

**Next: Silent Sorrow, Epilogue: Prelude to Tomorrow**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	19. Epilogue

**_TAMERS FOREVER_**

**SILENT SORROW: CONCERTO OF DESPAIR**

**Final Chapter**

**_Prelude to Tomorrow_**

****

****

**_"Come on! Run out now!_**

**_To the land not shown on a map,_**

**_There's nothing to be afraid of._**

****

**_The small heart, it is spilling with nothing but courage._**

**_Sitting alone, in the rain, there's nothing in my pockets,_**

**_But I only look to the future."_**

****

**_Extract from "My Tomorrow" from the Digimon Tamers OST, by AIM. All rights reserved to their respective owners, year 2001._**

****

****

As usual, darkness. Surrounded by shadows, the A.D.A.M room's only illumination was the dim glow of the immense glass vials. The liquid which flowed within them made the lights flicker and change, creating an amalgam of bright color in the ceiling and the obscure walls. It was almost a beautiful thing to watch.

Anyone who even bothered to enjoy the show would have noticed that a certain part of the room was never influenced by such lights. A rather small shadow that didn't allow light to reach that specific portion of the large laboratory. A rather small shadow, which corresponded to a rather small body. The body of the only human being in the room, trapped in the glass tube labeled as '7', located at the very end of the room. The body of a young, seemingly fragile girl with chestnut brown hair and almond eyes.

And, inside her prison for the body, her soul was free. More than her captor, mentor and creator could possibly imagine. And, in one of those journeys of the soul, combined with what she had heard from her creator, she found the truth. The secret to everything.

And so, Gabrielle…no, Takako, found happiness.

She knew everything. And what she hadn't discovered by her own will, Gennai had revealed her in his moments of overconfidence. She agreed with the old database in something. Everything would turn out as planned. The difference was that the 'Plan' was not precisely as Gennai had it in mind.

Not that Takako blamed him, though. His only mistake was being imperfect, and to be working under the command of an imperfect being. Because that was one of the lessons she had learned first, and one of lessons that surprised her the most.

Not even Gods are perfect.

_God may not be perfect, but it sure is proficient._ Takako thought.

She acknowledged the facts. Everything until that moment had gone as expected by everyone who knew what to expect. That is, no one but her and her creator. Not even Goddramon, the Dragon God, in all its greatness, had been prepared to what had happened. She had to give credit to the Third Angel, though, for understanding things so quickly, for a human.

Asmodeus and Chaos were dead, that she understood. That was what was supposed to happen, and what everyone expected. They died doing what they did best: fighting. Chaos fought because he is a fighter, and Asmodeus fought to protect his loved ones. Takako was proud of both of them. She had let go a few tears when she couldn't feel Takato's presence anymore. That, and she had smiled.

She had celebrated Takato's death, and the beginning of a new era.

It was funny, though. Against all expectations, Takato had managed to evolve to the next level. At last, Asmodeus and Chaos were one, and CHAOS was once again, a whole. The original source of all misbalances, condensed in the shape of a human being. Deus ex machina, the God in the machine. Adam-Kadmon.

_No………no longer a machine, no longer 'something' else._ _Congratulations, my dear Takato. You're finally human._

Takato Matsuki was no longer. The DNA patch and the imperfect God were no longer. Now, only Adam remained.

_Adam, the first man, became one with Lilith, the demon, and it was tainted with evil. Then, from Adam, Eve was born, and she, too, was tainted. But now, mankind is pure again. The new Adam has finally appeared._

Takako giggled in delight, and many bubbles exited her mouth and traveled their way to the top of the glass tube. _Now, my dear Takato, we're more similar than ever. I'm glad to know that you, too, have found glory in God's love._

But she also knew that Adam had only walked a small step in the large road that would lead him to the Ascension as the new God. Since the beginning, as Asmodeus, he had received the blessing of the Higher Entity, and had exploited it to the fullest extent his body could handle, sometimes even a little more. But now that he had reached the state of perfect humanity………

_Heaven is the limit, my dear Adam………_

She sighed, once again filling the giant vial with bubbles. For the first time ever, she felt cold. For the first time ever, she felt uncomfortable with her naked body immersed in the liquid that kept her alive, the liquid that was her food, her water and her oxygen. And then, she understood.

The Universes, all of them, have reached a crossroad. Where Gennai's little plan separated from the Ultimate truth, the true path of Ascension meant for the only God. Where the path Gennai's Master separated from the path for the liberation of mankind and Digimon together.

It was the moment when Takako's life truly began.

She took a deep breath……and slammed her right fist against the glass, making a tiny crack. Her blood mixed with the semi-transparent liquid, and the first droplets began to escape through the crack. Her left fist followed the right, and then the right fist again, and the left.

The glass tube broke at her fifth try, with an explosion of sharp glass and flowing liquid.

Takako stood in her place, partially afraid of leaving the place which had been her home since her very birth. Being the first time she breathed air, she made some tentative gasps before getting used to it.

It was right there when she began to throw up, as her body began to accept the new source of oxygen, and proceeded to release that liquid which flooded her lungs. A few tears escaped her almond eyes, as her brain and nerves were overwhelmed with a feeling she had never experienced before.

Pain.

She sighed sadly, reminding herself that it was all for a better good, and covering her aching hands with each other, as a few drops of her blood fell to the floor with a soft 'plick' sound.

Once her brain settled down and realized that it was just exaggerating its own feelings, Takako slowly walked out of what remained of the tube number seven, carefully so as not to step on the sharp glass remains. And once the pain faded just enough, she was capable of sensing everything else.

The first thing she realized was that she was very cold, and the fact that her body was still wet didn't help. She silently cursed the air conditioner as she slowly made her way through the large room, not bothering to look anywhere else but the door. Besides, she knew that place by memory. It was not like she would find anything new if she looked around. That room hadn't changed at all in her life of a little over a decade.

However, things changed when her hand reached the door. Once she stepped outside, she would be free. She would be free and alone in a world she knew almost nothing about. What would she do? Where to go first?

For the first time ever, Takako was confused. So many things she wanted to know, places to see, feelings to experience. She'd have to learn, and it was then when she realized that none of the knowledge she had within her; as incredible, important and critical as it might be; helped her in this situation.

Of course, she had an immediate priority: finding clothes. Where to go from there?

Takako closed her eyes and relaxed. The Higher Entity, Takato's Ultimate form, had gifted her with abilities not even Takato had. Her purpose was to be a guide. A guide for anyone who needed guidance. It was her purpose as the Ninth Angel. Who'd she look for first? Takato, Takeru, or maybe DC, her 'sweet koibito'?

_No………_

Takako opened her eyes as the answer reached her. She now knew what to do. She had to start gathering the ten Angels for the Day of Liberation. After she got herself some nice clothes, of course.

With a long sigh, she looked at the laboratory, the A.D.A.M room, for the last time. She laughed quietly when she imagined Gennai's face when he returned. Then, her smile changed to a serious frown, maybe too serious for a twelve-year-old.

"I'm not your puppet, Gennai." She said to no one. "Neither was Asmodeus, and neither will be Adam. I'll make sure of it. The only puppet here……is you."

************************************************************************

_"Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate that we live to the fullest._

_Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears._

_There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight._

_History will change, because from now on_

_You've vowed to have no regrets._

_You can destroy the weak you and be reborn."_

_Extract from "EVO" from the Digimon Tamers OST. All rights reserved to their respective owners, year 2001._

Slowly, very slowly, Rika regained consciousness.

She didn't open her eyes immediately; she was too tired to do so anyway. She preferred to calm down and focus on her surroundings, sense by sense.

The first thing she noticed was that her mouth was dry. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten something or drank water. Those made her realize the alien feeling on her left arm. And then the familiar smell of chloride gave her the certainty that she was in a hospital. She was safe. She could open her eyes.

And then, the light. For a few seconds, she was blinded by it, and she wondered just for how long she had been unconscious. Then, when her eyes got used to it, she recognized the familiar white of the hospital ceiling. She then looked to her right, very slowly, as her muscles complained with the slightest movement. White walls and a white door with a very small glass panel.

"Hello, Rika."

She immediately turned her eyes to the other side, following the familiar voice. Ignoring the cries of pain of her sore body, she met the smiling face of Henry Wong. She noticed that his forehead was bandaged, also covering his left eye. He also had several bandages on his face and his left arm. Both his right arm and leg were immobilized, which suggested fractures. The only reason she didn't make fun of his pathetic appearance was because she was sure she looked worse.

"H-Hey, Brainiac."

Henry smiled at her response…until his body cringed. "Damn……I can't even smile properly. Heh, I guess it's a good thing Terriermon's not here right now."

Rika didn't say anything on that comment. "What……happened to you?"

"What do you think? Daemon pretty much beat the crap out of all of us."

Rika frowned. "Us?"

She tried to raise her head to get a better look around. It was then when she noticed that her neck was immobilized. "Damn……" she said.

"Yeah…" Henry replied with a tiny smile. "I know you can't see them, but everyone's here, in this room. Except for Suzie, that is. She's………"

Rika noticed the sudden drop on the tone of Henry's voice. "What? What happened to her!?"

Henry sighed sadly. "Daemon beat her pretty badly. That bastard attacked her, and she's just a little girl! She's……I was told she's under intensive care."

"I……I see……sorry."

Henry cursed himself for not being able to swipe the tears away. "It's……it's okay. She'll be okay." He said, even if he didn't feel any confident.

"She'll be okay." A third voice said from further inside the room. "She's tough for her age."

"Ryo!?" Rika exclaimed while the Legendary Tamer walked next to her. He was dressed in a hospital gown, but he seemed to be okay, save for a cast wrapping his right leg.

"It's nice to have you back, Rika. And you should lower your voice or you'll wake up Jeri."

"Too late." Jeri's sleepy voice said from the other end of the room.

"Sorry." Rika said softly.

"Rika!? Oh, Rika, you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright, Puppet Girl. Who do you think I am?"

Jeri didn't answer, as she was too busy shifting her body to a sitting position on her bed.

"Oh, but when we saw that you didn't wake up, we thought………"

"And just how long have I been sleeping!?"

Ryo chuckled slightly. "This would be the……what, twelfth day?"

"Thirteenth." A new voice said from right across the room. It was Kenta. "Oh……what time is it?"

"Time to wake up Kazu." Ryo said with a smirk as he slowly walked to the bed of the last Tamer asleep. Rika noticed that Ryo still had trouble walking. Unfortunately for the Akiyama kid, he'd never fully recover from it. Daemon made sure he would never be forgotten, that was for sure.

Finally, Ryo reached Kazu's bedside, and slowly leaned closer to the tall boy's right ear. "……HIROKAZU!!!"

"Waaahhh! OUCH!!!"

The yell made Hirokazu jump up, to which the body replied with an intense pain. While Kenta, Ryo and Rika laughed, Jeri and Henry didn't seem to find it funny at all.

"Ryo! Leave Kazu alone! He had it worst than most of us! It's a miracle he's still alive!"

Ryo patted Kazu's back, and Kazu's eyes grew the size of dishes. "Oh, come on, this guy is tough! Besides, what could have happened to him?"

For the first and last time ever, Shiota Hirokazu shot a deadly glare to Ryo, who replied with a huge sweatdrop.

Henry sighed, looking away from Ryo and Hirokazu. "Hirokazu got in the way of one of Daemon's Chaos Flare attacks. You wouldn't know because you were already unconscious."

Ryo immediately moved his hand away from his friend's back. "Ouch. Sorry, man."

Kazu's expression didn't change a little bit. Meanwhile, Kenta, too, had sat on his bed, and noticed Rika was awake. "Hey, Rika! You're alive."

Rika growled. "And how come every one of you thought I was dead!?"

Henry shrugged. "Well, you were the last one to wake up. Even Kazu beat you at it. Just what the hell happened to you?"

For the first time since she woke up, Rika's memory returned to that dreadful last battle.

"Diaboromon……lots of them."

Ryo sighed. "No wonder that you were hurt pretty badly when Yamaki found you. You might be able to take a lone Diaboromon, but a whole group? Just how many did you kill before they got you?"

"……five."

"Five!? Whoa……pretty impressive, Rika."

Rika, on the other side, didn't seem very satisfied with that. "Takato………I couldn't protect Takato………"

And then, she remembered. The very reason they were there in the first place. The reason she had not been in the battle against Daemon.

"Takato!!!"

Rika struggled to get up, but to no avail. She was still too weak. Her voice was strong enough, though. "Where is Takato!?"

No response……only Jeri's muffled sobs at the other end of the room.

"We……we haven't heard anything about Takato. Yamaki found you unconscious, and Takato wasn't there, it seems. We almost expected you to tell us." Henry said to Rika.

"We've been waiting for the doctors to allow visitors. Then maybe someone could answer all of our questions. Like Takato, for example." Ryo commented.

"Or Daemon………" Henry muttered.

"Daemon? What's wrong with Daemon?" Rika asked. "He's dead, right?"

Henry nodded. "That's……that's what I was told."

Rika frowned. "What do you mean!?"

"Daemon……defeated us, Rika. I was the last one to fall unconscious, and Daemon was just a little tired. When I woke up, Ryo and Kenta told me Daemon was dead."

"We don't know how that happened, though." Ryo said before Rika could ask.

"Do you think……Takato could have done it?" Jeri said.

Even if she couldn't see their faces (due to the fact that she was immobilized), Rika could feel their gazes turning towards her.

"I……I don't think so………he couldn't even walk by himself anymore, much less fight Daemon………"

She could feel the air getting colder in the room. Thankfully, answers were just about to come……even if they weren't the most pleasant ones.

"Hey……what's with the sad looks?"

"Terriermon?" Henry said expectantly. His question was answered when the small Digimon jumped on his immobilized right leg.

"Hey! My leg's not a perch!"

"Oh, Henry, Momentai!"

Everyone sighed, but Rika, who felt a shadow looming by her side. "Good to have you back, Rika."

"T……Takeru?"

"The one and only. Living on borrowed time, though."

Kenta was the first to snap. "Where the hell were you!? We could have used your help, you know!?"

Hirokazu could only nod in agreement. Takeru smiled softly and bowed apologetically. "I understand if you're mad at me, but I had to leave. I was needed somewhere else. Important stuff."

"What could be more important than this?" Ryo asked, while Rika was slowly getting the grasp of what had happened in her absence.

"I……was needed at the Eastern Quadrant. Daemon's forces were attacking pretty hard, and I……I just couldn't help it. I guess I still think of that place as my home."

Everyone understood and nodded in acceptance. "So……" Ryo continued. "…does this mean that we can have visitors?"

Takeru beamed. "Oh, yes! Your parents will come in as soon as I'm done with you people. I asked them to let me be the first to visit you. I thought that you might have some questions left unanswered……"

Everyone nodded again. "That was very nice of you." Jeri said happily. Takeru sighed. He hated to be the one to remove that smile off her face.

"…besides……I had to say goodbye." Takeru added.

A massive "huh?" followed.

"Yes, yes……my mission here is officially over, and there are some things I must do. I have to check how much damage Daemon's forces made in the other Quadrants."

"Are the other Digi-Destined okay?" Ryo wondered.

"They were a little rusted due to fourteen years since their last battle, but they survived. Some did worse than others, but they'll live through it."

Takeru didn't say anything else, and the Tamers realized that they didn't want to know just how badly things were at the Eastern Quadrant. And Takeru definitely didn't want to talk about it.

The blonde Tamer found a chair and sat against the wall next to the door. "Well……where should I begin? Oh, yes! Henry, your sister is out of danger. Still unconscious, though."

Henry let go a long, soft sigh. "Thank God. Thank you, Kazu."

Jeri smiled, relieved and Hirokazu simply nodded. Rika then understood that the Chaos Flare that hit Hirokazu was meant for Henry's little sister. It made her hate Daemon even more. Takeru cleared his throat to get the Tamers' attention once again.

"A formal ceremony for Daneel Randt will take place tomorrow. Those who have recovered enough to assist are invited."

Rika's eyes widened at the words. Looking at the Tamers' stern expressions, she made a mental note to ask what had happened to the Hypnos technician later.

"The funds for the rebuild of Shinjuku were approved a few days ago, and repairs are under way. It will be a while before your apartment is restored, Henry, but the government is willing to give you and your family temporary housing until your building is restored. You'll have to thank Yamaki for that later."

Henry nodded. "Thanks."

"The Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building is being rebuilt, too. I don't know what's going to happen to Hypnos, though. However, given the fact that Wild Digimon will still show up every once in a while, I guess the government will keep a close watch on you Tamers."

All the Tamers nodded, but Rika, who would have nodded if she could. Takeru sighed again.

"Well, and now I guess you all want to know what happened with Daemon."

Ears perked up at the mention of that name. At last, answers.

"I've managed to recall most of what happened from what Terriermon and Renamon have told me. Oh, Rika, before you ask, Renamon is okay. A little shaken, but she has almost fully recovered."

Rika sighed in relief, even if she hadn't really worried about Renamon in the short time she had been awoke.

"From what Renamon told me, she, Rika and Takato were ambushed by a group of Diaboromon as soon as you returned to this world. As for the events in the Digital World, I guess I'll let you share them with the Tamers whenever you're ready."

Rika nodded while a slight blush formed on her cheeks. There were certain things she'd NEVER share with the Tamers, that's for sure.

"Given that Takato was too weak to even move by his own will, Rika and Renamon fought the Diaboromon in one last attempt to help Takato escape. At the same time, the other Tamers were fighting Daemon several blocks away." Takeru continued.

Jeri nodded. "Daemon noticed some explosions nearby. It was then when we realized that Takato and Rika had returned."

Takeru nodded. "Yes, Terriermon told me that. Anyway, and I'm not insulting you, Rika, but, as expected, you were defeated."

"No offense taken." Rika said almost in a whisper.

"Meanwhile, Daemon defeated the other Tamers one by one. MarineAngemon was first, then Beelzemon, Justimon, Hirokazu and Suzie, Kenta, SaberLeomon and finally MegaGargomon. That's everything we know."

"WHAT!?" All the Tamers shouted at once, except Kazu, who said something to the likes of "MMHAFAT!?"

Takeru nodded. Of course, he was not going to tell them of Terriermon's last stand against Daemon, that's for sure. "Unfortunately, we don't know what happened to Daemon after you all fell unconscious. When the rescue teams found it safe to approach, there was no trace of his presence. You all were brought to this hospital and the Digimon stayed with your families while they recovered. Impmon is staying at Guilmon's old place with Calumon."

The mentioning of the red reptile brought Rika to the question she didn't dare to ask. "Takeru……….please…………"

Takeru looked at Rika, and the girl froze at the sight. Takeru was terrified. Then, the blonde looked at Terriermon, who simply looked away. Everyone else noticed the exchange, and they all feared the worst.

"No………" Jeri muttered as she waited for Takeru's answer. But Takeru simply looked down. He didn't want……he couldn't look at them as he gave them the news.

"Takato………Matsuki Takato is dead."

 ************************************************************************

****

**_"In my heart of hearts, I know that I could never love again,_**

**_I've lost everything…everything…_**

**_…everything that matters to me, matters in this world……"_**

_Extract from "Komm, Süsser Tod", from the soundtrack of "The End of Evangelion". All rights reserved to GAINAX and King Records, 1997._

Rika saw the next days passing like a blur. She wouldn't remember much from them, only a bunch of faces, voices and places. She didn't see Takeru after that horrible day, but she did remember the moment he finally left. She remembered that Takeru wrapped his arms around her and, with tears on his eyes, said two simple words.

"I'm sorry."

She found no sense in those words, though. She didn't find any sense in anything from that day, anyway. After those last words, she only remembered pieces of moments, vague seconds, senseless chatting. She remembered hearing that Takato's parents were moving out of Tokyo. She remembered something about their house being destroyed and something about moving with some relatives in Nagano. She also remembered their faces when they were told of Takato's decease.

Watching their faces when they received the terrible news made her heart ache even more……if that was even possible.

The last time she saw the Matsukis was when they went to visit her. It seemed like Takeru had told them that she had been the one Takato had spent his last days with. She didn't clearly remember what they had asked her, and she didn't remember what she had told them. She might as well have revealed her feelings for Takato, and she wouldn't remember a thing. She did remember the last words Takato's mother told her before exiting the hospital room.

"Thank you……for looking after our Takato."

Thank you……words of gratitude. _"For what?"_ Rika wondered. For not being able to protect him? For watching after him while his life slipped away from her? For not being able to save him?

She remembered when her mother and her grandmother visited her for the first time. Takeru had just left, and the horrible, horrible news were still fresh in her head. The look on her mother's face told her that Takeru had spoken to them before they entered the room. Rika's words did the rest.

"I couldn't……….I couldn't save him."

She remembered tears. Her mother's? Hers? She didn't know……she didn't want to know. She remembered Jeri's tears, though. And Henry's. And, unbelievably enough, Ryo's. And Terriermon's. And Renamon's.

She had never hated them so much in her life before.

Because, as a consequence of the icy shell that was once again forming on her heart, she firmly believed that they didn't deserve to cry for Takato. She, and only she had the right do that. Only she had spent his last days by his side. Only she had seen him for the last time, heard his last words………only she had seen his last smiles, his last tears. Takato had poured out his heart to her, and only her. Nobody but her actually knew Takato Matsuki.

Henry might be his sworn brother, and Jeri, Kazu and Kenta might be his childhood friends, but Rika, and only Rika had the right to cry.

_His friends, his family……I don't give a damn……I was HIS……JUST HIS!!! And that gives me every right to mourn!_

Kenta and Ryo were the first to leave the hospital. Then Jeri. A few days later, Henry, but the brainiac would visit her everyday, as he always went to check on Suzie. Finally, the day came for her to leave the hospital, leaving a lone Hirokazu to recover. If she were in a better mood, she might consider the idea of visiting him, but she left that to Kenta, Jeri and Henry.

And so, we find Rika in her home, slowly opening the door to her room. She knew that Renamon was nearby, but, honestly, she didn't care anymore. For some reason, memories had begun to overwhelm her as she walked through the familiar wooden floor.

She began to empty her backpack, which had all the things she had needed at the hospital. The first things that fell to the floor were her Digivice and her deck of cards. Of course, of all the cards which could have been on top, they had to be the Aegis card………

_"I…I forgot to give you this…I was supposed to give it to you before the Contest…I thought it might have helped you…"_

………and the Ultra-Rare Deluxe Sakuyamon card.

_"I……I guess I don't need it anymore. I think it would be better if you kept it. It's a shame……I won't be able to see how you kick Ryo's ass with it."_

Rika shook her head and looked away. "No……no! I WON'T cry because of that Gogglehead! I won't!"

_"If I'm going to die, I want to do it without regrets. Rika Nonaka……………I love you."_

_"……………"_

_"Rika, do you………?"_

_"……………"_

_"Rika, do you l-"_

_"Yes."_

_"…………Rika……"_

_"I………I thought you already knew."_

Rika fell on her knees as she found herself crying without being able to stop. "It's……it's not………"

A part of her still refused the idea. A part of her could still feel him close to her, as he had always been.

"It's not fair………"

No, it wasn't fair. Rika despised destiny, hated the world, as she had, once again, lost her source of joy.

_"So……what now?"_

_"……will you be my girlfriend? Even if it's just for these few days?"_

_"My, you're bold."_

_"So……is that a yes?"_

_"………anyway……what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Well……you could start by kissing me."_

_"My, you're one bold Gogglehead!"_

_"Shut up and listen to a dying man's request."_

_"Stupid Gogglehead………stupid cute baka Gogglehead……………come here."_

She could still feel the taste of his lips. She knew she'd never forget it. After all, the first kiss is important for a reason. The first kiss……something within her told her those kisses might as well be her only ones. The mere idea of being with another person………

……the crack her right fist left on the wall might give you an idea.

"It's not fair………I knew……I knew it would only last a few days……why did I have to say yes!? I should have……why did I have to like it so much!? Why did I have to enjoy so much……being with him?"

More tears fell on the ground, making the damp spot on the backpack's cloth even greater. "Why did you have to love me!?"

_"Why do you love me?"_

_"…………"_

_"Why do you love me?"_

_"…………"_

_"Takato, why do you love me?"_

_"………because you are Rika Nonaka."_

Any other answer wouldn't have satisfied her, no matter how romantic, specific of just plain corny it might have been. By using those simple words, Takato had said that he loved no matter what she had been, what she was or what she might become. It was perfect……it was beautiful. It was………unbearable.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Five seconds later, her whole family was in the room, looking at the most pitiful display ever. Rika was laying on the floor, shaking and sobbing with no control over her own actions. In her hands, she clutched the two cards Takato had given her as if they were her most precious possessions. Not even Renamon found herself capable of movement at the sight.

"I had……I had finally found……a reason……"

"Rika……" Rumiko muttered softly, as the first tear escaped her left eye.

"A reason……to smile……to be happy………I was happy! I was………in love………"

Those last words struck even more that the display Rika was showing to her family.

"Rika…oh, Rika!"

Rumiko finally managed to hold Rika, and the redhead tried to find comfort in her mother's arms, any traces of pride long gone.

"I love him………he taught me how to smile again……and he, he………he loved me, mom………"

Nobody knew how to respond to something like that.

"Everybody I love leaves me……first father, now……"

"Rika, please don't say that!"

"Maybe I'm not worthy of love………maybe I should have stayed as a heartless bitch………"

"Rika………"

"Maybe………it would have been better if I had never met him."

And it came. The pain. Horrible, indescribable pain. It had actually; physically hurt her to say those words. Not even she believed them. 

"Oh my God, oh my God………it hurts……it hurts so much………"

"Rika……Rika!" Rumiko shouted in alarm as Rika, who had entered in a state of massive shock, slowly slipped away to unconsciousness.

"Rika! RIKA!!!" Rumiko shouted once more, now accompanied by Renamon.

_Oh, Takato……I'm so sorry……I didn't mean to………I……I………_

Rika's last thought before she completely fell unconscious was a very beautiful one.

At last, she realized……that meeting Takato Matsuki was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

***********************************************************************

_"The things I longed for are still just dreams._

_When I turn around there's always a voice calling me._

_Wavering intensely in my heart, I might still make it after all._

_I lift up my face and try believing in myself once more."_

_Extract from "Mirai" from the Digimon Tamers OST. All rights reserved to their respective owners, year 2001._

Nothingness.

The endless absence of matter. The lack of presence, the lack of essence, expression of emptiness, manifestation of an ungodly desire.

"Isn't this perfect?" The voice, which is one and many at the same time, echoed in Takato's mind. And I say mind, because the fleshy body no longer exists. Only the idea of 'Takato Matsuki' still persists to remain, alone in a universe of nothing else.

"P……Perfect? There's nothing here."

"Precisely." The voice replied. "That's what makes it perfect. There's no pain, no sadness, no remorse, no anger. No fear of rejection or failure. You don't have to answer to anyone. At last, you're truly free."

"Is this………death?"

"If that's what you want, then yes, it is death."

"B-But I don't want to be here! I want to live! If I'm not dead, then I want to live!"

"But what is to live, my dear son? You can still think, so you still exist. Isn't that enough for you?"

"…………where am I?"

"……………" No response. Takato insisted.

"Is this hell?"

The voice of the Higher Entity chuckled at Takato's comment. "Hell? No……the only hell that exists is the one you create. Daemon wanted the universes to be an endless hell for every life form. That was his purpose. Hell is not something that exists. Hell is something you create."

"Then……is this heaven?"

"Heaven? Does this look like heaven? Heaven is a word humans created to imagine a perfect existence, just like 'God' is a word humans created to imagine a perfect being. You are a God, Takato. Doesn't that make the world you lived in 'Heaven'?"

"It certainly didn't feel like one."

"But……weren't you happy there?"

This time, Takato was the one left without being able to answer.

"……how do I go back?"

"Why returning? Didn't you just admit that 'life' only brings pain?"

"I never……"

FLASH!

And Takato was in Shinjuku. Or at least in what remained of it. "I'm showing you what remains of the place you call home. Is this the place you want to live in?"

"………yes."

FLASH!

Back to the nothingness.

"But, isn't this place much better?"

"……how?"

"Here, here's nothing that could be a source of pain."

"But, I won't be able to feel any pleasure, either."

"You ask for too much, Adam. Pleasure without pain? Impossible. Just as balance is one with chaos, pleasure is one with pain."

"I'm still willing to go back."

"Even when the pain will be greater than the pleasure?"

"………you're wrong." Takato said firmly.

FLASH!

Images. Takato's memories swirled around him as if he were in a movie theater. Henry and Terriermon. Hirokazu and Kenta playing the Card Game in Guilmon's hut. Jeri and her sock puppet. Ryo and Rika, talking with Takato at the beach. And the Digimon, too. Talking with Renamon, one night in the Digital World. Guilmon, greeting him with a tight hug. Calumon eating sweets, and Impmon making fun of the park's pigeons. Ruki and Chaos, the first smiling and the second drinking a cup of champagne. His sister, Takako, she promised him…….

Rika……talking to Rika, hugging Rika, kissing Rika………

FLASH!

Memories. Unpleasant ones, this time. Leomon's death and the birth of Megidramon. D-Reaper and being forced to fight Jeri. SkullGreymon, BlackWarGreymon and ChaosGallantmon. The Nightmare. First with Justimon, fighting the D-Nightmare, and then with Sakuyamon, fighting the Nightmare's true form. Doumon, pulling her prank on the Tamers. Losing all hope, and becoming ChaosGallantmon for the second time, this time to kill the Tamers. And finally, Daemon, and all the pain he caused. 

FLASH!

Once again, nothingness.

"I know……there will be more painful moments than happy ones. I'm sure of it. It's……my destiny." Takato stated. "But the few happy moments I've shared with my friends are more than enough to help me face the difficult times. It has always being like that, and I know it will stay like this. Because I have good friends."

"Friends?" the voice said mockingly.

FLASH!

More images. The day he met Henry and Rika. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri at school. Ryo and Rika playing the Card Game.

"They're only related to you because you are a Digimon Tamer, and you go to the same school as them. Take that, and you'd mean nothing to them."

FLASH!

Rika. Her gentle smile and her cool voice.

"I have Rika. She is important to me, and I am important to her, now I know that. We can be happy together." Takato said to the nothingness.

FLASH!

A child Rika crying loudly as a red-haired man walked away from her. The present Rika, smacking Takato's head and calling him names.

"A childish crush, which will wither and die with time."

"No……" Takato would have shaken his head…if he still had one.

"Her love for you is not real. It is a product of her desperate need for happiness, caused by the loss of her father at an early age. She's using you."

"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

FLASH!

Nothingness.

"You have everything you need here. Absolutely nothing. Why don't you feel satisfied with this?"

"I……am the Vessel of God. The child of the Higher Entity. I should be able to have whatever I wanted. And I want to go back!!!"

"You're a God……whose childish mind is still unable to grasp such a complex concept. You're far from perfection, Adam. You've just attained the perfect humanity……don't be so proud of such a small accomplishment."

"……then……what am I supposed to do?"

"You're capable of much greater things. However, during these past couple of years, you've done nothing but play hero. And now, this is what you get for it. 'Vessel of God'………that's nothing but a title. And, at your current level of maturity, you're not even worthy of it. Why should I allow you to return, only to satisfy your childish feelings for a woman?"

"………………"

"You could live for eternity here, Adam. Why do you want to return to that world of pain and deception?"

"Because……I find pleasure in pain."

"Adam……"

"……the pain I will experience if I return is necessary. Pain is part of the path to Ascension, too. The pain they'll experience if I don't return would be unnecessary. The good of many overcomes my own good."

"Foolish kid, don't you know that, even if you returned to that world, you wouldn't be allowed to return to them?"

"I know."

"Then what's the point on suffering even more!?"

"Because the pain of solitude will be soothed by the certainty that, one day, I'll meet them again. For that, I'd go through every possible torture. After all, their pain is my pain. I want to return to them because………they're a part of me."

"I find no sense in your words, Adam."

"That is, indeed, the reason of my existence. To make the imperfect perfect. The perfect God shall only appear when it experiences the joys of human emotion. If I don't return, I……WE……will always remain incomplete. We could defeat Daemon like this, but the enemies to come will only be defeated by a truly perfect warrior. The Day of Liberation won't accept flaws. It will succeed, and bring happiness to every dimension, or it will fail, and every dimension will be like……this. Nothingness."

The void fell silent for a while, and Takato waited patiently for the words of his father.

"Even though you're at such a young age, your words are filled with true wisdom. You're indeed, my blessed one, and I'm very proud of you. However, there's something I must ask. Do you know that, if you go back to the world you were born in, you'll return to your previous level of mental development?"

"Indeed. And I do not feel worried about it." Takato replied calmly. "After all, every human goes through a similar situation. They have to go through puberty and adolescence before claiming maturity. I trust in my own potential to pass every test I'm forced to take during my teenage years, even if I don't have my full potential. I trust that my achievements until this moment are enough."

The voice of the Higher Entity laughed with enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes, yes………the death of Asmodeus has brought you to a level of evolution far beyond my expectations. My congratulations, Adam…no, Takato."

Takato would have smiled if he could. "I'm honored by your praise, father."

"Yes, yes………poor Daemon didn't stand a chance………"

**********************************************************************

_"He who finds something worth living for,_

_finds something worth giving his life for."_

Daemon laughed maniacally, and its loud echo reverberated through the destroyed streets of Shinjuku for long after he was done. Gallantmon Crimson Mode simply stared at his opponent, his helmet a perfect mask for any emotion Takato could be displaying at the moment.

"YOU are going to eliminate me!? Ha! You can barely stand! You're agonizing!"

Takato didn't reply. The more overconfident Daemon felt, the better.

"However, it's quite a surprise that you managed to reach a new form, Vessel of God. It's a shame that all the effort will be worth nothing, as you must be completely drained of energy."

"Hmph." Takato snorted. "I might have more surprises for you, Daemon."

Takato sighed. _Ruki……Guilmon………_

_"Yes, Takato?" _Guilmon replied happily.

**What is it, Takato?**

It took Takato a second to remember that Chaos would not answer him. At last, they were one. Even if it was only for one last battle.

_You know……we're living on borrowed time here. You know that this will be our last battle together……right?_

_"………Guilmon is happy to be with Takato."_

**……you know I'm with you until the very end, Takato. Best friends forever, right?**

_Of course……so……we'll fight together, and we'll give it our best. Losing is not an option._

**……for the future…**

_Yes! We'll fight to give our friends a bright future……even if we're not part of it. Let's make this battle……our last gift to them._

"Daemon, get ready to be destroyed!"

"Grr…..you talk too much, Vessel of God! Flame Inferno!!!"

"MY NAME IS TAKATO!!!"

In a second, Gallantmon's ten angelic wings grew to at least three or four times their original size and Takato used them to create a powerful gust of wind that reduced Daemon's attack to nothing more than little sparks.

"What!? Impossible!!!"

For the first time since he returned to the Human World, Takato actually smiled. "You'll have to do better than that, Daemon. Might as well attack now, right?"

Once again, with lightning fast speed, Gallantmon crossed the ten meters that separated him from Daemon and made a horizontal slash with his sword. Daemon rose high up in the sky. Takato looked up and smirked.

"I'm better than you at aerial combat, Daemon, you don't stand a chance!"

Much faster than the Demon Lord, Gallantmon flew vertically, surpassing Daemon and stopping when he was right above the cloaked fiend. Doing a full 360º turn in mid-air, Gallantmon's heels hit the back of Daemon's head, sending him back to the ground, raising a cloud of debris in the process. Takato didn't waste time with considerations.

"Aaaaaarrghh!!!" Mustering all of his strength, he threw the double-bladed staff Gallantmon Crimson Mode held with his right hand. Daemon, however, rolled out of the weapon's way just in time, and stood up to look at the sky, where Gallantmon floated carelessly.

"You should pay more attention, Daemon." Takato chuckled, pointing at the ground. Daemon looked to his left, where the staff, buried on the concrete, glowed with a bright white light, right before hiding in an explosion of holy energy that sent Daemon flying several yards away.

The weight of several fights finally beginning to tire him out, Daemon slowly stood up, groaning and cursing with a voice which was now little more than a whisper.

"How……? How can he have so much power?"

However, Takato seemed to have a very good pair of ears, because he answered Daemon's questions with utmost precision.

"You said it yourself. I am the reason you came here in the first place. If you absorbed my power, the power of the Vessel of God, you'd attain infinite supremacy. You said it, that you'd become even more than a God. Well, this is what you came here for. You're witnessing the power you were looking for. A power you'd never be able to control. Not just anyone can attain Godhood. And there are no shortcuts, Daemon. There's no secret trick for completion. Humans, as the fantastic creatures that they are, have the possibility of receiving the blessing of God. However, most of them are too blind to the truth, too tainted to what their imperfect bodies and minds show them, that they don't understand that the secret to perfection DOES NOT EXIST."

"No……"

"Daemon, you failed to understand that there's no such thing as 'perfection'. If a human lives a life of hard work, striving to become a better person every day, living each day to the fullest, and sharing his heart with those close to him, you know what happens when that person is going to die?"

Daemon didn't reply. Takato sighed slowly.

"That person realizes that he or she is not closer to being perfect than he or she was at the very beginning. However, the memories of the struggle for becoming better, the smiles of those he or she shared those memories with………in the end, that person will realize that what was truly important was the fact that he or she LIVED. Mankind must not struggle for a heavenly prize at the moment of death. The only prize is the joy of having truly lived. That is the real blessing of God."

"SHUT UP!!!" Daemon shouted angrily. "I don't care about your stupid preaching! I only care about being the strongest! I am the strongest, and your data will only make me invincible!!!"

Takato shook his head. "What you think is strength……you're mistaken, Daemon. You're only driven by your anger and sorrow. You'll never find true strength in such incorrect ways. The strongest is not the one with the most data. Look at me, Daemon. Technically, I should be dead by now. I'll probably die in a few minutes, anyway. But, at last, in these last minutes of epiphany, I've found the true strength. It lies in the satisfaction of having fulfilled my purpose. I have a reason to be strong, therefore, I'm strong. You only strive for an empty, static world, and the Higher Entity doesn't want that. Hence, you are weak."

"WEAK!? ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!?"

Daemon released another of his Flame Inferno attacks, but Gallantmon simply flew away from the unholy flames.

"Can I tell you a secret, Daemon? I don't believe in God."

"Wha-what!? What are you talking about!?"

Takato spoke, ignoring that he was using words similar to the ones Takeru had used a few days before with Ryo. But Takato had a few things to add.

"I don't think God exists, at least not as all those religions picture it, as some kind of……essence which rules over every single event. I believe in only one God……me. I truly believe that I am God. I have the power to destroy……"

As he said that, he raised his right arm, where a ball of crimson energy appeared. Suddenly, an energy beam appeared from the red sphere, blasting a building to the right of Gallantmon. In a few seconds, the building was nothing but debris.

"Yes, I have great destructive power. But I do have an even greater power: the power to create. Humans call it love. Love allowed me to create a Digimon partner, Guilmon, and a friend and partner, my dear Ruki. Love allowed me to forge strong relationships with my friends and family, and love allowed me to find happiness, by experiencing the love of another human being. My actions change the normal flow of events in the world, my decisions change history in one way or another; I am a determining factor in the history of this and every universe. Doesn't that make me a God? Doesn't that make every single human being a God? That is my only religion, my only creed. I believe in the power of humanity! I believe in the power of love!"

Daemon snarled. "Power of love………don't make me sick. Love won't save you today, Vessel of God!"

"For once you're right, Daemon. I have resigned to the fact that my days in this world are over. But death only brings a new beginning, and I'll make sure it's a good one! I'm taking you with me, Daemon!!!"

Daemon growled and looked behind him. At his feet he found the unconscious body of Jeri Katou. Immediately, a plan formed in his wicked mind. He extended his hand towards the fallen girl………until a hand in a crimson gauntlet with silver fingers stopped him.

"What the!?"

"Don't even THINK of doing that." Takato said with a voice that would make Rika shiver. Before Daemon could react, he received a powerful knee kick on his stomach. However, Takato didn't let him go, and immediately threw him towards one of the few buildings still standing. That didn't last much longer, though. However, Daemon didn't seem to mind being buried under tons of concrete and, with a big explosion and a piercing shriek, he got free from the debris that covered him. Gallantmon didn't seem too impressed by Daemon's demonstration, though. In fact, he had taken the time to recover his staff.

"Chaos Flare!"

"Invincible Swords!"

The two special attacks met halfway, and cancelled each other with a loud explosion. The shockwave was strong enough to take down the remaining buildings, and it sent the unconscious Lopmon flying away. Takato noticed, of course.

_Damn it, we're too close! We might hurt them if we fight so close to them!_

Gallantmon extended his wings and flew a good one hundred yards away. Daemon chuckled. "Running away? No……"

Daemon looked at the fallen Tamers and immediately understood Takato's intentions. "What a pity. To think that his worry for them will only cause their death."

He extended his right arm towards the unconscious Tamers and a fireball formed at the tip of his fingers. "Flame Infer……"

It was right then when Daemon lost his right arm.

Once the initial shock had passed, Daemon looked at Gallantmon, who looked like an athlete who had just performed a javelin throw. Then, he looked behind him, where Gallantmon's blade was stuck against a giant concrete block. Finally, he looked down, where his right arm now rested, separated from the rest of his body. And finally, he saw how his arm became spare bits of data, which was immediately absorbed by Gallantmon.

For the first time ever, the mighty Daemon cried in pain, shouting curses that would force me to switch this story's rating. Takato didn't paid attention to Daemon's cries, though.

"Serves you right. That's for all the pain you've done to them."

"DAMN YOU, TAMER!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!! NOT EVEN YOUR DATA WILL BE LEFT!!!"

Takato chuckled. "Now you're the one who talks too much, Daemon."

The Demon Lord lunged at Gallantmon, not minding the alarming amount of data that gushed out of his right shoulder. He tried attacking with his left hand, his sharp claws aimed at Gallantmon's face, but the Holy Knight easily dodged by ducking. Then, Daemon was swallowed by his shadow, disappearing under the street. Gallantmon tried to remain calm.

"Where is he………behind!"

He slashed behind with his sword, but he only hit air. It was then when Daemon reappeared. He hadn't moved from where he had disappeared. The short distraction was enough for Daemon to grab Gallantmon's arm, throw him away and attack him with one of his Chaos Flare attacks, which impacted right on Gallantmon's face. When Takato opened his eyes again, Daemon had disappeared once more. Gallantmon shook his head several times and struggled to get up.

_Damn! I can't believe one single attack exhausted me this much! No, it can't be……I must be running out of time……I must force him to reappear……_

Extending his wings, Gallantmon began to slowly rise in the air……until Daemon's hand came out of the street and grabbed his right foot.

"I got you, Vessel!"

Daemon tried to pull Gallantmon back to the ground………when he realized he was the one being pulled up.

"What!? Impossible!?"

Gallantmon's right leg, held by Daemon's hand, was more than enough to lift the Demon Lord high enough to be able to grab him with his arms and wrapping his legs around Daemon's waist. Daemon was trapped in the tightest bear hug.

 "What are you doing!?" The Demon Lord demanded.

"I'm running out of time, Daemon. I need to put an end to this……right now."

"N-no!!! Stop right now!!!"

"You know nothing you do will stop me."

Daemon did his best to force Gallantmon to let him go, but it was futile. The knight's grip was just too strong, and it just grew stronger when Takato began to channel his remaining energy for one last attack.

_Guilmon……Ruki……for the future._

_"For the future!"_

**…for the future.**

"FINAL JUSTICE!!!"

And, with an explosion that would be seen in places as far away as Okinawa and South Korea, four entities: Daemon, Guilmon, Ruki and Takato Matsuki………ceased to exist.

******************************************************************

_"Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget the painful past… _

_…though we hope for promising years after shedding a few tears, _

_yesterday's sorrow constantly nears."_

_Kuja, from Final Fantasy IX. All rights reserved to Squaresoft, Inc. Year 2000.._

Back to school.

Rika just let her feet do the work, as her mind was officially dead to the world. She knew people were looking at her. She couldn't care less. She remembered asking her mom to allow her to skip school for a few more days. Of course, Rumiko considered that her daughter had already missed attending classes for long enough.

She didn't know how, but she actually managed to find the way to her classroom. Of course, she was late. She had walked the long trek from her house to the school as slowly as humanly possible, overwhelming her brain with images, sounds and scents. Anything that would help her forget him……even if it were for just a minute.

She was ready to fulfill her punishment of staying outside the classroom. Hell, she was almost asking for it. However, Ms. Nami, who had already been informed of the news, decided to ignore Rika's delay and allow her to go to her desk.

Rika knew that all the eyes were on her as she literally slumped on her chair. The first thing she did, of course, was looking at the seat right next to her. The seat that, from that day, would always be empty. Even if a new student took the place, in Rika's heart, that seat would be empty.

She didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to become her old, cold self, she found it impossible, as becoming the Digimon Ice Queen required renouncing to memories she refused to let go. She wanted to stop dwelling over his death, but she didn't want to forget him. And, of course, she couldn't just stay being the Rika Nonaka that Takato discovered in the Digital World: a Rika Nonaka who had found happiness. She couldn't, because of a very simple reason: she had lost the source of her glow. The cause of all her smiles. Not even being a Tamer seemed to have any sense anymore. After all, she had also lost the one person who ignited that need for competition that made her so strong.

Time passed and the class went on, and Rika was oblivious to it. She silently thanked God when the bell rang and everyone left for lunch. Looking down at her notebook, she only saw random notes and gibberish. With a sigh, she put the notebook in her backpack and left to the school's yard. She vaguely remembered ignoring Jeri's calls to join the other Tamers for lunch. She couldn't find the will to be with anyone else, much less the Digimon Tamers. Not anymore.

She ate only out of basic necessity. An hour later, if anyone asked her what she had for lunch, she would be unable to answer that question. She could only remember listening to the birds singing while she ate under the shade of a tree, and cursing Daemon for not blasting the school to smithereens. The bastard had destroyed 78% percent of Tokyo, why not the damned school!?

The bell rang again. Time to return to classes. Rika looked down, and noticed she hadn't even eaten half of her lunch. She threw the bento box in the trash can. Back to the classroom, back to the boredom, the reminiscence and the silent sorrow. However, she wasn't as oblivious not to notice that Jeri and Henry kept looking at her.

Why did Takato's death affect her so much? Why couldn't she just turn that page of her life and go on, like the others seemed to have done? Even Takato's parents had decided to go on, to start a new life in a different city.

She cursed life and love. She hated herself, for being so fragile regardless of her strong appearance. She hated the world, for not feeling the same pain she felt. And she hated Takato, for dying and taking her heart with him.

_What's the point of love? In the end, love only brings pain. But, maybe………we humans like pain._

**********************************************************************

_"You don't want to be left in the dark and misunderstood._

_Well, what is the choice now?_

_What is it that you're going to do?_

_No more waiting around, this is your final decision._

_It's time to put your life in gear and go straight ahead."_

_Extract from "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" (The Key to Granting Wishes) from the Digimon Adventure 02 OST. All rights reserved to their respective owners, year 1999._

"I knew I'd find you here."

Sora looked behind her to meet the piercing gaze of Mimi Tachikawa. No longer with a fetus living in her womb, the twenty-eight-year-old woman was slowly recovering her usual slender appearance which was men's delight and women's envy. However, the look on Mimi's face said that she was anything but happy with the change.

"What are you doing here?" Sora said, turning her head to face the grave of Taichi Kamiya once again. Mimi walked until she was right next to her best friend. She slowly leaned forward and placed a white rose on the stone inscription.

"I came from the hospital. I wanted to talk to someone, and Matt told me you weren't home. My instinct brought me here."

Sora sighed. After all, Mimi was the only one who knew of her secret, and the reason she visited the grave so often. However, the former tomboy didn't say a word. Mimi continued, not without doubting a little bit. She still wondered how she managed to keep the best-friend façade even after sleeping with Sora's husband, even if it had been a drunken woman's mistake. Of course, Sora didn't know yet, which pretty much was a good reason. Mimi knew she'd have to tell her one day. But she also knew she wouldn't bear with losing her best friend as well as her son.

"It's……been a while since the last time I came here. It's almost embarrassing."

"What?"

"Being here……with you. Not even Kari visits her brother's grave as often as you do."

Once again, no response.

"If…you want me to, I can leave."

"No, it's okay. I'm just……not used to talking here. I never talk when I come here, you know. I think a lot, though."

"About Tai?"

Sora looked at her best friend and, once she was sure there was no hidden meaning to Mimi's words, she answered.

"About everything."

Both women stayed like that for a minute, Sora lost in her own thoughts, and Mimi wondering what was in her friend's head. It surprised her when Sora spoke again.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I seem to be okay. Whoever did it knew what he was doing."

"It makes you wonder why someone would do something like that."

"Yeah……" Mimi said absentmindedly. Sora looked at her friend and immediately knew that Mimi was in pain. Sora couldn't imagine what she'd do if she went through a similar situation. Slowly, Sora wrapped her arms around her friend, who leaned her head on Sora's left shoulder. Sora didn't have to look down to know Mimi was crying. She had more than one reason to cry, but there is no way Sora could know that.

"The doctor……the doctor said I might……not be able to have more children……"

Sora let go a quiet gasp. "Oh……oh, God, Mimi, I'm so sorry…………"

Mimi sobbed in response. "Jeez………everyone has to bear my weeping……first Koushiro, now you………"

Sora didn't say any comments on that……and neither did she say any comments on the fact that Mimi had called Izzy by his full name for the first time.

"Mimi, it's okay to cry………"

_It wouldn't be the first time someone cries in front of Tai's grave……I do it all the time._

An hour later, both women were sharing a cup of coffee in Mimi's apartment.

"I went to Koushiro's place yesterday. I told him that I had an appointment with the doctor today, and I told him that I was very nervous of the result. I sill don't know why I went to him of all people. He's never been much of an emotional guy, after all. Maybe that's why I went, because I knew he'd be completely honest, and he wouldn't waste his time trying to make me feel better."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Did he help?"

"Oh, yes, a lot." Mimi said while nodding. "He reminded me that what was really important was to look ahead and keep trying to seek happiness without forgetting the lessons from the past, or something like that. He said that whenever I began to feel like I wanted to cry, I should remember the joy I felt when I was told I'd be a mother, instead of remembering the sorrow of losing my son. I don't precisely remember when I began to cry. He didn't move from my side the whole time. I really began to respect him since yesterday."

Sora took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "And that's why you've started calling him by his name."

Mimi smiled in response. "Have I? I haven't noticed."

Sora eyed Mimi suspiciously. There was something Mimi hadn't told her, so she made a wild guess. "You spent the night at his place, didn't you?"

Mimi looked away, but the faint blush on her cheeks was enough of an answer. "Oh, but he was a perfect gentleman. I slept on his bed and he took the couch. He said it was no problem, and that he'd call in sick at the job if I wanted to stay for longer."

"Izzy, placing someone else before his job? It's going to rain money today."

"Sora!!!"

"Well, the guy's a workaholic."

"Oh, but you don't have to be so hard on him. He's a person who loves his job. Not many of those these days."

 "Okay, okay, I'll leave it at that. So……what else did you two do last night?"

"SORA!!!"

Sora waited patiently for Mimi's answer, amusing herself with her friend's blush. Sora had never thought a person could get that red.

"We just talked. We talked A LOT, actually. I had never seen Koushiro-kun talking that much before."

"Koushiro-kun?"

"Shut up. Anyway, we talked about pretty much everyone. He's very happy for Cody, you know. He says Cody needed it."

"I agree with him. Cody has always been a lonely person, even more than Izzy. That's not healthy. And Yui is a wonderful woman. They'll be very happy."

"Yeah………and I think Koushiro is happy because Cody chose him as the best man."

"Really? That's nice. So, when's the wedding?"

"They had to delay it one month. They'll wait until Cody's arm gets better."

"Of course. Do you want more coffee?"

"No thank you. But a glass of water would be nice."

Sora, who knew Mimi's house just as well as she knew hers, walked to the small kitchen to get water for the two of them. Mimi's voice reached her from the living room.

"Koushiro-kun told me about Joe, too."

"What about Joe?"

"It seems like me finally asked Davis' sister out. It looks like this last battle helped him more than harm……oh, thanks." Mimi said as she received a glass of water from Sora's hands. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Well, a near-death experience does that to people."

"I……guess. But Joe wasn't the only one who changed after all this." Mimi replied.

"Oh, of course not. I think this thing affected everyone of us."

"We're too old for that Digi-Destined stuff, huh?"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah……for a while I actually thought we were goners for once. Thank God Takeru and your Koushiro-kun still have it in them."

Mimi blushed slightly, but nodded in agreement. "We had completely lost the will to fight. But I guess we all did great in the end. Especially Ken and Kari."

"Well, those two have always been special. But that 'Dual Force' thing Kari did with Takeru was amazing. And Wormmon digivolving to Mega, too."

"And, speaking of the battle, how's Matt doing?"

"He'll be fine. He was pretty scared at the beginning, when we all thought he'd stay blind, but he's slowly recovering."

"That's good." Mimi said before finishing her glass of water.

Only after Sora was done with her water, Mimi spoke again.

"………Sora."

"What is it?"

"Do you think……we'll have to fight again?"

"Dear Lord, I hope not."

"But……what if we do?"

"Well, then let's pray Izzy can still kick ass like he did this time."

Both girls chuckled. "Well, he seems to have been working out lately." Mimi said with a giggle.

"I wouldn't know, you were the one who spent the night with him."

"SORA!!!" Mimi cried incredibly loudly, her face impossibly red. Sora simply laughed. It was good to be able to laugh again.

************************************************************************

_"Take a chance!_

_Go faster than anyone else to grasp it._

_Now heat up until you start to melt._

_Show off the wings just formed._

_At that moment, everything will begin, my heart."_

_Extract from "Kaze", from the Digimon Tamers OST. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Year 2001_

With tired eyes, Takato slowly opened his eyes. His whole body was sore, so he didn't bother to get up. However, with the pain and everything, it had been quite a while since he had felt any better. At once, he could tell: he wasn't going to die anytime soon.

Slowly, he switched to a sitting position. He used his hands to gain impulse, and at the same time realized that he was in a grassy area. His head hurt a little bit, so he placed his right hand on his forehead. No fever. His mouth was dry, though. But incredibly enough, he didn't give a damn. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light, but Takato noticed that was because there was no light. He had awakened in the middle of the night.

He was alive. Things couldn't get better.

"Takato!!"

Well, maybe they could.

For the first time ever, Takato didn't mind being pinned to the ground by his Digimon partner, Guilmon. He was relieved to know that the reptile Digimon looked as healthy as the day they met. "Guilmon! How are you doing, buddy?"

"I'm okay! I was in a very dark place, but I wasn't afraid, because I knew Takato would come for me."

Takato couldn't help but flash a warm smile to his Digimon. "It's okay……everything's okay now."

"Yes! But I'm hungry, and Alice didn't have any food for me!"

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Takato Matsuki."

Takato's brain didn't react quickly enough.

"Who are you?"

Alice McCoy flashed him an eerie smile. "Your new best friend. But, really, you should get dressed."

It was then when Takato realized that he was completely naked.

"Waahh!!!" He cried, using both hands to cover his private parts. Alice simply tossed him some clothes, and Takato sighed in relief. He was about to get dressed...when he looked at Alice, who looked back with a completely neutral gaze.

"WOULD YOU MIND!?"

Alice sighed and turned around to give Takato some privacy. A few minutes later, Takato was done……and there was a huge sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Let me guess……you picked these, didn't you?"

Alice simply smiled, and Takato didn't know if he was supposed to smile back or run away.

The only thing remotely similar to his old outfit was the blue t-shirt. However, he was now wearing black baggy jeans and black tennis shoes, as well as a black jacket, similar to Henry's. In other words, an outfit perfect for Chaos. To top things, he now had a set of black goggles with dark blue borders.

"I'm not saying that I don't like it, but……what happened to my old clothes?"

"They were destroyed in the blast that took out Daemon……as well as half of Shinjuku. The only thing that survived was this." Alice said, handing Takato the picture he took with Rika at the Digital World.

Takato sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head in classic anime fashion. Alice continued.

"I want to congratulate you on your successful victory against Daemon, as well as for your successful Ascension. On a personal opinion, I must add that you look quite attractive."

Takato could feel his jaw drop. It was mainly because he couldn't tell if she was serious. "O…okay. Thanks……I guess."

"Please follow me."

Takato did as told, considering that he had nothing else to do. Besides, he didn't recognize the place. Guilmon seemed to be in the same situation, as he sniffed the air around him with a puzzled look. 

"Where are we, Takato?"

"You heard the dinosaur, Alice. Where are we? Why are you with me?"

"I am working by orders from the secret organization formerly known as the Triad."

"Formerly? What do you mean by that?"

"It seems that, considering the circumstances, the Triad has decided to dissolve. However, they made some final decisions before that. All of them to aid the destiny of the Vessel of God."

"Oh."

"The members of the Triad know as well as you that your return to this world is under the condition that you are not allowed to be near the Digimon Tamers until the time of the Prophecy comes near."

Takato nodded grimly. "Yeah. So?"

"So I am to stay with you until then. This way you won't be lonely, and I'll make sure you receive the proper education and training."

Takato sweatdropped. "Gee……how……nice from them."

Alice finally stopped in front of a big house with cerulean blue walls and white ceiling. Takato didn't recognize it, as he didn't recognize anything in that place.

"What's this place?"

"This is my house." Alice replied. Takato's eyes widened.

"B-But, this is………"

Alice nodded……and smiled. Takato resisted the urge to scream. "We are in the United States of America. And now, you shall accompany me to my bedroom."

Takato was so shocked that Alice had to literally drag him all the way to the front door. "B-But, Alice!"

"What is it?"

In a surprisingly bold act (for Takato), the Goggle boy grinned. "Don't you think we're going too fast here? Maybe after a few dates and stuff……"

"Takato."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

************************************************************************

_"Where there's a world with living things, bad things always happen._

_But on the other side of bad, there's an equal number of good."_

_Yomi, from "Terranigma". All rights reserved to Enix._

"It was necessary." Goddramon said with a strong voice.

"Yes, but it's still kind of sad." Patamon replied.

They were in Infinity, in what would be the last meeting of the Triad. Strangely enough, there was one member missing.

"I guess this is for the better, right?" Patamon asked rhetorically.

"You know I would try to help you if I could, but I'm trapped in this place. Only a small part of me exists outside of Infinity."

"You know, I've always wanted to know what you mean by that. What is the part of you that exists outside of Infinity?"

Goddramon managed to smile a little bit. "That's my secret."

Patamon pouted. "Damn……I'm getting tired of all these secrets."

"So am I, Patamon, so am I."

Both Digimon sighed.

"When I thought everything was settled, Takato Matsuki surprised me again. He's quite a formidable being. I guess he's not blessed by the Higher Entity for no reason." Goddramon commented. Patamon nodded in agreement.

"But, now that you think of it, it makes sense. The time of the Prophecy, according to the last calculations from the Event Matrix, will come in approximately three or four years. If Takato died now, it wouldn't make sense."

"Death is nothing but a new beginning…………and we call ourselves guardians of the dimensions. There are so many things we ignore."

"We know absolutely nothing! We have no idea of what's going to happen." Patamon replied.

"Our only relief is that Takato will now grow up in an environment free of the inconveniences he had in Shinjuku."

Patamon nodded. "At this point, a relationship with Rika Nonaka would have been a problem."

"Right now, he must only focus on what the future has in store for him. Once he fulfills his purpose, he'll be free to do whatever he wants."

"But, what do we do in the meantime?" Patamon wondered.

"There's nothing I can do, trapped in this place." Goddramon replied. "I will search for suitable candidates for Omnivices, though. As for you and Takeru, you're more valuable as Digimon Tamer and partner right now. Besides, you must find more information on Project Asmodeus. We still don't know how Takato was created."

Goddramon sighed. He hated lying to Patamon, but it was necessary. He couldn't just give away the truth. First, because the search for the truth was part of the Prophecy, and second, because he was certain Takeru and Patamon would hate him once they found out.

"Ahh, Goddramon, still making up excuses, huh? Some things never change." A third voice echoed in the place, at the same time a third Digimon joined the two Triad members.

"Well, well, but if it is no one but the Savior itself." Patamon chuckled as Terriermon sat next to him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess. I still get headaches every once in a while, but that's okay."

"You used too much of your power against Daemon. That was risky." Goddramon stated.

"A necessary risk, Goddramon." Terriermon replied. "Besides, it's not like I won't recover my power in time for the Ritual of Heavenly Liberation."

"Huh?" Patamon muttered. Terriermon sighed.

"The Day of the Prophecy! Gosh, what a bunch of ignoramuses."

"Well, excuse us! Not everyone here was created by the Higher Entity itself, you know?"

Terriermon chuckled. "Well, I guess so."

"Anyway, what brings you here? I don't think you came here just to make fun of us, Terriermon."

"Oh, of course not! First I'll share some of my infinite knowledge with you. Then, I'll make fun of you. Anyway, where's Lord Takeru?"

"He had something important to do at the Eastern Quadrant." Patamon replied.

Terriermon shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, he knows most of what I'll tell you, and what he doesn't know, he'll eventually find out. He's got a cunning mind."

Terriermon fixed his eyes on Patamon. "So, how many Enlightened Ones have you found?"

"Five. Only one left."

"Wrong. There are ten Enlightened Ones. And where the hell did that name come from? If you tell me it comes from the original text of the Prophecy, then you must tell Takeru that he has to work on his translation skills."

"Oh dear……" Goddramon muttered. "Would you mind explaining that a little further?"

Terriermon sighed again. "See? That's what you get for focusing on the first two paragraphs, which speak of the six original crests. The thing is, the Ultimate Prophecy requires a power greater than the six crests. That's why, on the sixth page, it says…"

_Hidden behind the bright beauty of the Sun,_

_And shadowed under the calm moonlight,_

_There are strength, splendor, love and innocence._

_One who is innocence,_

_One who is true love and friendship,_

_One who is power and victory,_

_One who is healing and splendor,_

_One who is beauty and destruction,_

_One who is mercy and patience,_

_One who is true strength,_

_One who is justice and wisdom,_

_And One who is life and understanding._

_Nine of them, and one from God._

_Nine of them, and one who is God._

_Nine and one, make ten._

_Ten Archangels._

_Together, as one._

_Nine and one create one._

_Only then, thirty-six wings of light shall bring forth the new world._

_Ascension._

_Redemption._

_Perfection._

"……and that's pretty much the whole idea. You've found five, you have five left. But there's nothing to worry about, as one of them is like me." Terriermon explained.

"What do you mean 'like you'? Are you saying that one of the Archangels is a Digimon?"

"No, dummy! I mean one of them knows everything, just like me. One of them was created by the Higher Entity, and has been gifted with the knowledge of God. She'll make sure the Archangels are together for the day of the Prophecy."

"Then why do we even bother? If you have everything under control, then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Patamon wondered.

Terriermon shrugged. "You can look after Takato. While the Tamers think he's dead, you make sure he becomes stronger……and more stable."

*************************************************************************

_"Open mind, someday I'll be able to open my heart._

_Our story is also about fighting and hurting each other._

_Open mind, someday I'll be able to love everyone._

_Even the words that I can't get out well will become my weapons._

_Open mind, someday I'll be able to laugh naturally._

_Things that make my heart ache are messages to me._

_Open mind, someday I'll be able to forgive everything._

_Because I face the things I want to figure out."_

_Extract from "Open Mind", from the Digimon Adventure OST. All rights reserved to their respective owners._

_It's a nice place to live. _Takeru thought as he finally arrived to the small lake. He took a deep breath, and relaxed when his lungs were filled with clean air. He thanked God the Digital World hadn't been invaded by human machinery.

**What are you thinking about?**

_Just wondering……how would it be to live without worries?_

**You know that such a thing is impossible.**

_That's not true. He has done it. And now we're here to put an end to it._

The place was easy to spot from Takeru's position. A small grey tent at the other side of the lake. A rope tied between two trees, probably for drying clothes. Takeru began to walk around the lake, slowly approaching the place. He had all the time in the world. Daemon was finally gone, Takato had reached a higher stage of Ascension, and everything was good in the worlds……for now. He might as well take a few days free. He had even left Patamon to do whatever he wanted for a while. Takeru guessed the little bat-pig was in Infinity, or probably checking on the Digi-Destined. As for Takeru, to hell with the Digi-Destined. He had everything he needed. That is, absolutely nothing. Completely alone……except for Pauline, of course. But he couldn't ask for better company.

As he approached, Takeru could get more details of the small campsite. The remains of a bonfire and a sleeping form which Takeru recognized as a Digimon. However, it would be a sound from the lake what would catch his attention.

A man emerged from the water and walked to the shore. He had what seemed like a harpoon on his right hand and half a dozen fishes on his left one. His body was perfectly tanned and incredibly well built, and as Takeru approached even more, he could see that the man was smiling, and his brown eyes had a fierce glow Takeru had never seen before. It was the look of a man who enjoyed every second of his existence. Takeru couldn't help but smile, and his smile grew even wider when he recognized the familiar shape of an Omniwatch around the man's right wrist.

And, of course, there was the hair. Takeru could recognize that hair anywhere, no matter that in that moment the aforementioned hair was completely wet and was falling down the man's face and a fairly funny fashion (just think about it!).

"Taichi Kamiya!" Takeru shouted. And the man froze.

Blue eyes met brown, and in a second, an avalanche of memories and feelings flooded the two men.

"It's been a while." Takeru said, stopping ten yards away from the almost-naked man, who, as soon as he recognized Takeru, felt his jaw drop and felt his eyes grow the size of tennis balls.

"TK!?"

"I prefer the name Takeru now, but I'm glad you recognized me after so long."

"Holy cow, it IS you!"

Three seconds later, Takeru's clothes were soaking wet, as their owner was trapped in a bear hug.

**Oh, how touching……**

_Shut up, Pauline……_

However, and regardless of his thoughts, Takeru found himself hugging back.

"I……I still can't believe it!" Tai said happily. However, his smile soon changed to a frown. "How did you find me?"

Takeru shrugged. "A little luck on my part. Besides, after fourteen years of wandering in the Digital World, it was a matter of time."

Taichi smiled and walked away, to wake his Digimon Partner. "So……how are you doing?"

"Definitely not as well as you, I can see. But I'm more than used to this lifestyle."

"So you never returned to Odaiba."

"I return every once in a while to check on the others, but you could say that I have no current living place at the moment. In fact, everyone else thought I was dead until a few weeks ago. Matt and your sister found me by accident. Since then, I've talked to them two more times, and that's it."

Tai shot Takeru a pleading look, to which Takeru replied by shaking his head. "They all think you're dead."

Tai sighed in relief, and Takeru smiled. "Tai, just for how long had you planned to leave Odaiba? I can tell that my leaving gave you the last push, but something tells me you had planned to leave even before I did."

Tai sighed. "Since the day MaloMyotismon was defeated. After all, nothing else attached me to that place."

Takeru nodded. "I guess our circumstances are not so different."

"Yeah, I guess."

Taichi shook Agumon's body, which slowly reacted. Taichi looked back at Takeru. "Oh, but sit down. Tell me everything! What have you been doing all this time?"

Agumon looked up at his partner with tired eyes. "Who are you talking with……TK!!!"

"Oh, my, that was quick." Takeru chuckled as the petit dinosaur wrapped is short arms around one of his legs.

"Hey, but that makes me wonder……where's Patamon?"

"Oh, well, I told him I needed to be alone for a while, so he left to who-knows-where. He's become quite the independent Digimon. He can even evolve by himself at times."

"Really? Whoa……so, tell me, what's going on in the world?"

Takeru whistled. "Man, that's a lot to tell. You'll have to be more specific. But what I want to know is how the hell did you get an Omnivice?"

"A what?"

"An Omnivice. Don't tell me you don't even know what that little thing on your wrist is."

"Oh, this? I don't know, it just showed up one day. My Digivice disappeared that same day. I can't even get this stupid thing to work, whatever it does."

Takeru sweatdropped. _Well, some things never change………_

**Yep! He's still a klutz!**

_Pauline……he's not a klutz………he just sucks with machines._

**He wouldn't recognize a TV from a microwave even if his life depended on it!**

_Pauline, now you're just exaggerating……and who are you to speak, anyway? This is the first time you've ever seen him!_

"Well, my good friend, you better sit down, because we have a long day ahead of us." Takeru replied with a big smile on his face.

*********************************************************************

_"We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling_

_You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart_

_You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little_

_It was the first time I felt so relieved so_

_I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket; do you want to go walking?_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange_

_That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"_

_I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling_

_So that I can meet you with your very favorite_

_My best smile, I'll hang in through every day_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange_

_"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us_

_If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_Even if we are far away, we'll still feel that same orange_

_"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us_

_Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts_

_In the light of the love in our hearts."_

_"Yuuhi no Yakusoku" (Promise of the Setting Sun). Ending Song for the sixth Digimon Movie. All rights reserved to their respective owners._

The day was over, at last. There was no need for pretensions and lies anymore. With night comes freedom, and Rika is finally allowed to do and feel whatever she wants. And so, after a dinner she vaguely remembers eating, and some forgotten words of gratitude towards the cook, Rika locks herself in her room, that little place where she can be completely alone with her thoughts. Even Renamon respected the privacy that her room represents. The vulpine Digimon will only enter if she is asked to.

Rika doesn't even bother to get undressed. She just wraps herself under the sleeping bag……and cries to sleep.

And then she opens the eyes of her mind, and allows her subconscious to take over. It is then when she enters the world of dreams, the only place where she's truly free. The only place where she can do things the way she wants, where she can be whoever she wants.

The only place where she can see him again……until the day she forgets his face.

So, she dreams. She dreams of herself, watching the sunset under the shade of a tree. She's in the park, and she's not alone.

"I miss you." She says. Takato doesn't say a word. He just smiles. Rika understands, and leans her head on his right shoulder. After she lets go a soft sigh of pleasure, Takato answers.

"I know. I miss you, too."

Rika sets her eyes on the trees and the grass and the empty benches, normally occupied by couples engaged in lovey-dovey affairs. Of course, this is her dream, and in her dream she makes sure no one witnesses her moments of "weakness". In her dream, she can be as lovey-dovey as she wants. Because she's as human as anyone else, and humans have the tendency of becoming completely different people in their dreams.

"How am I……supposed to go on?"

"I think you already know the answer, Rika."

"But……I can't……not again………"

"Again?"

Rika looked away, hiding the tears forming in her eyes.

"When dad left, I felt something similar. I felt empty……alone. I had no reason to be happy, so I became a cold, heartless……"

"……bitch?"

*TWACK!*

"OWW!!!"

"Stupid Gogglehead………" Suddenly, Rika stood on her knees and kissed the place where she had just hit Takato. "Stupid, sweet, baka Gogglehead……"

Rika returned to her sitting position, content with the closeness and the warmth from both Takato's body and the last rays of sunlight, as the sun slowly disappeared under the horizon.

"I don't want you to become that cold girl again, Rika."

"I know……….then why did you leave me!?"

"It was necessary. The world needs me dead."

"But I need you alive! I don't want to love a dead person!"

Takato looked at Rika with a surprised look. Rika noticed, of course. "What?"

"You……said………it's the first time you………used THAT word."

Rika understood what Takato meant, and a pink blushed formed on her cheeks. "Gosh, you made me say it. Stupid Gogglehead……"

Silence. The first stars showed up with their weak blinking lights.

"Will you wait for me, Takato?"

"What?"

"Please……promise me……that you will wait for me."

A lone tear fell down Takato's cheek, as the boy was completely touched by Rika's words. Slowly, he placed his right hand behind Rika's head and untied the knot that kept her hair fixed in that…...unique hairdo of Rika's, letting her hair loose to caress the girl's shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" Rika said, almost in a whisper. Takato smiled that sweet smile of his.

"Because I think you look cuter with your hair loose, and……" he stopped to inch dangerously close to her. "……it's easier to caress your hair like this when I kiss you."

And they kissed, of course. Takato, being true to his words, delicately caressed Rika's hair with his right hand, while his left hand rested on her waist. Rika didn't do anything for or against the kiss. She was too lost in the taste of his lips; while she wondered since when did her dreams feel so damn real……and so damn good.

Finally……and reluctantly, boy and girl separated. Rika wanted to tell him not to stop, but she only managed to say something to the likes of "Mmmont……"

Takato chuckled, his smile never leaving his face. 

"Now wake up. I left something for you to remember me. A memento of those wonderful days we spent together."

"Huh?"

Rika opened her eyes. She was awake, alone in her dark room. However, the little light the moon bathed her with helped her to guide her way in the otherwise completely obscure room.

It was then when she saw it. A white spot on the dark floor. She first mistook it for a piece of paper, but when she touched it she recognized it to be a photograph. She looked at the image and gasped, letting go of it. The photo slowly fell to the floor, but Rika didn't move, her eyes fixed on the image before her.

A photo of herself, being hugged by a certain Gogglehead, in a tropical paradise filled with beautiful flowers.

In a sudden rush of energy, she opened the bedroom's door. She was only met by the cold wind of the night. Rika sighed. However, it wasn't a sad sigh.

_You never cease to amaze me, Gogglehead…………_

Meanwhile, in a small bedroom of a small house in California, a Gate opened and a boy walked out of it with a smile on his face. Takato sighed and looked at the screen of his Omnivice.

**Dream Weaver Code Deactivated.**

_Thank you, Ruki. You're really one of a kind._

**Whatever, Takato. You weren't the only one who got post-mortem upgrades, after all!**

Takato chuckled in response……but his joy wouldn't last too long.

"Where were you?"

Takato turned around to face... "A-Alice-chan! I thought you were asleep! Nice nightgown, by the way."

"Yes, you thought I was asleep. And don't you know flattery only counts when it's not flattery? And don't call me Alice-chan."

"Okay, you got me." Takato meekly said while he hid himself under his sleeping bag. Alice sighed.

"Takato………"

"I know, I know! I just……needed this. A closure, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Oh well……you'll understand when you dump your first boyfriend."

"……………"

Alice said no more and returned to her bed. However, there was one last question nagging at the back of Takato's head.

"………Alice-chan?"

"……what now?"

"Are you sure your parents don't mind that I sleep in your room? With me being a boy and everything……"

"Grandfather. I live with my grandfather."

"Oh……anyway………does he……?"

"……he still doesn't know that you're here. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"WHAT!? Alice! Alice………Alice! Don't pretend to be asleep! ALICE-CHAN!!! Don't make me go to that bed!!!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

And, while Takato Matsuki and Alice McCoy engaged in the first argument of many they'd have in the next twenty-seven months, Rika Nonaka silently cried under the Tokyo night sky. She cried, but a beautiful smile coated her lovely face. Renamon appeared next to her.

"Rika, is anything wrong?"

_Oh, yes, there's something wrong. _Rika thought. _Takato's gone……my Takato's gone……but now, I feel that I can move forward…to the future…for him._

"No, Renamon, there's nothing wrong. I'll just…go back to sleep."

Renamon watched, confused, how her Tamer returned to the warmth of her sleeping bag. "Good night, Renamon."

"Good night, Rika."

Rika looked at the photograph on the floor, at the two smiling people on it. She'd pick it up tomorrow, and she'd get a pretty frame to put it in.

"Good night, Gogglehead."

_"After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness_

_It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose._

_Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay_

_I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah…_

_After an endless dream, in this miserable world_

_That's right; maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all…_

_Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay_

_I'm sure we can fly, on my love"_

**THE END**

**To be continued in "Gospel"………**

*******************************************************************

*******************************************************************

And now, an insanely large section of Author's Notes!!! Oh, and before I forget, that last quote is from "Butterfly", the intro song for Digimon Adventure.

Gosh, I'm done with Tamers Forever……FINALLY! 

That took quite a while……*checks the 'Gospel' script……and sighs* Oh, no, I'm taking a vacation, that's for sure. Besides, I have to do some research before starting with Gospel. What is Gospel, you ask? Well, you didn't think I was going to leave things THIS way, right!? I'm not THAT mean! *Gets angry stares in response* Okay, well, maybe I am, but the point is, this story is far from done! If you thought Tamers Forever was big, you haven't read anything! Even if Digimon Tamers stopped being aired quite a while ago, their memory won't die! At least not until I'm done with Gospel, that's for sure!

Of course, that's your choice. If you're tired of that goddamn moron Daneel Rush and his stories, you might as well think of this as the ending, for it works as an ending just fine. On the other side, if you actually liked "Tamers Forever" and didn't review out of pity, then please look forward to Gospel. Believe me; I've had enough angst for quite a while. Gospel will have a much more upbeat mood (considering that the stigma of Takato's incoming death is finally gone), and will focus more on the action/adventure/comedy/drama/stupidity side.

Once again, thank you everyone for your patience, your fidelity and your valuable comments. And don't miss the Gogglehead and his friends, because they'll be back real soon! See ya! Ja ne! I'm so resting after this!!!!

**Next on Tamers Forever: **……….oh, yeah, the series is over, right……silly me. But Gospel is here! Yay! No more excessive amounts of angst! From now on, lots of new adventures! Action-packed scenes! Silly teenager romance! Lots of comedy! New kick-ass Digimon! New characters! New Archangels and Omnivices! And your healthy dose of angst! Yay! Soon on fanfiction.net!!!!!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


End file.
